Sometimes, Destiny Takes Control
by katandjasper
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes, Dreams Can Come True. Read that first or you won't understand this story. Takes place ten years later. Something dark, evil is coming, and it's headed straight for the Cullens and Whitlocks. Can they fight it or will they be destroyed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know that this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I just got back home. Also, my computer froze up and now I'm having to use my old one which is VERY slow. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella POV**

Today is a special day; it was ten years ago that my mate bit me, and I was turned. Of course that also means that it is my human birthday. I am now thirty years old, and don't look a day over twenty.

We have had a peaceful ten years. Well, as peaceful as can be with Emmett, Peter, Alayla, and CJ around. With those four there is never a dull moment. They always could find trouble to get into!

The kids are now full grown. It makes me sad in some ways; I should still be having to care for them. Still, Jasper and I are so fucking proud of them.

Alayla is short; she stands at five feet two inches tall. Her hair is long and is honey blonde. It reaches almost down to her waist, and is very curly just like her dads. Her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown, like mine were when I was human. She was pale but not as pale as we are.

CJ was a foot taller than his sister; he was six feet two inches tall. His hair was dark, brown and wavy. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They had almost a "crystal" look to the blue color. He was muscular like his dad; I think that it was all of the training that he did as he grew up.

When they turned eight, and were sure they wouldn't grow any more we let them go to public school. We wanted them to have the chance to interact with humans, and have the chance to have friends. They started as juniors, so they would be in school for two years and would graduate.

We knew that CJ wouldn't have much of a problem. He was always quiet, and never one for starting shit. He could, sure follow along with anyone wanting to start it though! Alayla was another matter altogether, both Jasper and I worried over her going and being around humans.

We weren't worried about her biting and draining any of them. What had us worried was that she loved the "boys". When she had been about six years in appearance, we had gone to the store.

They were needing new clothes so Alice had drugged us out to the mall in the nearest town. Alayla often got distracted, and would wander off sometimes. That is what happened on this trip.

When we finally caught up to her, she had a new friend with her. A boy about her age was sitting with her on a bench, and they were holding hands and talking. I asked her who her friend was, and she told me that he was her boyfriend!

She asked me if she could bring him home with her. I explained that his mother was probably wondering where he was, and that we should probably help him find her.

It turned out that his mom had died a couple of years back, and he was there with his dad who had asked him to wait on the bench for him while he ran into the store. I didn't really want just to leave the boy there, so we waited until his dad came back.

His dad, it seems thought that I was single and tried to buy me lunch. Alayla told him that she would love to eat with them. I had to tell the man that my husband was waiting for us, and we had to leave.

Alayla then told me after we had walked away that I would go to hell for lying. I should not have told him that her daddy was waiting for us when I knew he was hunting with his brothers! Leave it to her to point out shit like that.

She was always doing stuff that could have gotten us into trouble or exposed. It wasn't like she set out to do it. She just saw everything in black and white so to speak. It wasn't until she was older that, she really understood how important it was to try keep the secret.

She was also the one to bring home strays. It never mattered _what_ it was. She tried to bring home a mountain lion one time; it was wounded and she just couldn't let it stay out there hurt. Her favorites were the boys she would meet when we were in town.

Jasper always wanted to kill the boy for even looking at his daughter. Most of the time the boy didn't really know what was going on, just that this girl wanted to be his friend. We lived too far away from the town for her actually to manage to bring anyone home.

She is outspoken, and is not afraid to call you out on your shit. I know that she is always confronting her uncles, all three of them! They are actually afraid of her now. She will use her gift on them; the funny part about that is they are so proud of her!

You can see it in their faces when she does confront them. They know that she is not someone who can easily be manipulated, and you don't want to piss her off. She can take care of herself, with no problem.

She absolutely adores her daddy. Even now that she's all grown up, she still has a special sparkle in her eyes when it comes to Jasper. He makes her angry though, as far as he's concerned; she is still his little girl!

Let her look at a nice-looking boy and they both go at it. He wants her to wait until she's older before dating; she wants to find the "love of her life," while she's still young enough to enjoy it!

He keeps telling her that she will not age, and she does understand that she won't age physically. One time, when there had been a really nice boy whom she was interested in, and her dad had scared him off; she cried and told me that all she wanted was to find someone that would love her like her daddy loved me.

I had to really get on to Jasper for that one. We were living in town at that time so that the kids could go to school. The boy was in several of Alayla's classes. He went and talked to the boy and told him he could "see" his daughter, but only at our house.

I think that the funniest memories I have of Jasper with his daughter was when she was starting to fill out and become more of a woman. The two funniest ones happened almost back to back.

She had asked her dad to take her to get some more clothes. She loved having time with him, just the two of them alone. What he didn't think about was the fact that now she appeared to be about fourteen and needed things that all young ladies need when they start to look more like a woman.

She actually took a picture of his face to show me when she got home. We both laughed so hard at that one. She had gone into the young woman's section of a department store, and straight to where all of the bras were.

If he could have blushed, he would have. She then asked him what size he thought she should get. Needless to say he was petrified. The Major had been left speechless!

I have a sneaking suspicion that she did that on purpose. He had embarrassed her several times when she was with her friends, mostly with the male friends. She was laughing too hard for it to have not been on purpose.

The other time had not been done on purpose and she was the one embarrassed. I had decided to have some girl time with Alice, Char, Rose, Lexi, and Esme. We all went shopping.

Jasper had been left with the kids, which was never a problem before. He was in the kitchen fixing lunch for them, and Alayla had gone to the bathroom. He was cooking fries for the kids to go with their hot dogs, when he heard her blood-curdling scream.

He was always careful to knock before entering, with the kids there, but not this time. He threw the door open, and he froze when he saw our daughter standing there. She had been just about to pull her panties down and sit down when she saw it.

There was a tiny stream of blood running down her leg, and her underwear was soaked with blood. Yeah, our little girl had now become a woman. She screamed at her dad to get out, but it was only because she was afraid that the blood would cause his throat to burn.

She never wanted to be the cause of any pain for him. He assured her that he was alright, and went and got some towels for her to clean up with. Once he gave her the towels, and brought her clean underwear; he called me in a panic mode.

We never thought to get any pads or tampons, she was our little girl. I told Jasper to have her take a hot bath and then use a towel until I could get there with some pads. I was glad that I had at least told her about periods. I still had to have the sex talk with her though.

She had been so embarrassed that her daddy knew what was going on. I think it was the first time; she had been truly embarrassed by anything. It was later when he started to embarrass her with her friends.

I say friends but she really only had one close friend. The other girls she found out later only came over so they could try to get close to CJ. I think that just about every girl in that school wanted him to take them out.

Krissy, was her friend's name and she came over a lot. At first Jasper wouldn't stay around when she came over. After a while he seemed to get used to having a human in the house and would talk to the girl.

He made his daughter extremely happy the day he told her that he liked her friend and that maybe they could have a sleep over once a month. She hugged him and told him that he was the best dad a girl could ask for!

Now, she had grown into a beautiful young lady. The thing is that while she is beautiful, and very petite: she can be quite lethal. I had talked Jasper into training both of them to fight, along with me.

We could now take down Peter at least half of the time. Since he is a male, he has the superior strength. I'm no longer a newborn, so he is now stronger than I am. CJ, is a totally different story.

Like I have said before CJ is quiet, and tends to stay in the background. He prefers watching whatever is going on, and yet will follow his sister right into trouble, every single fucking time.

What puzzled me was the fact that even when he knew what she was doing was wrong he would just go along with her. I finally asked him why he didn't try to stop her. He told me she was too scary, to try to get in her way. Great, a daughter that provoked fear in the males of the family!

He became the protective big brother when they started school. There were a lot of girls who were jealous of her because the boys all drooled over her, and because of her looks.

While CJ knew she could take care of herself, he also knew that she sometimes let her anger get the best of her. He would always step in, if it looked like she might lose it.

The biggest problem with him was that he was every girl's dream of a knight in shining armor. It was one of the few times he would not stay in the background. If he saw someone who was being harassed or being treated unfairly; he would step in. It didn't matter if they were male or female.

It also didn't matter if they were family or strangers. I think that's why our family liked Krissy so much. She became Alayla's friend when she was being harassed by some of the kids in school. Both CJ and Alayla stepped in and wanted to be her friend.

You see, Krissy had some scars. Apparently, she had been badly abused when she was younger, and the scars left behind were not pretty. Someone had used her face as an ashtray, and put lit cigarettes to her face.

She had scars on her arms and legs as well. The kids were calling her ugly names, and my son stepped in and made them back off. He also told them if they wanted to call someone names, then do it to him. Leave someone who had no control over their looks, alone.

When the time for the homecoming game came up, CJ asked Krissy if he could escort her to the dance. They were just friends, but he knew that just about every girl in the school was hoping that he would ask them out.

He wanted to make sure that they knew that he didn't care about stupid shit that most kids their age did. He also wanted to make sure that Krissy felt special. He made sure that she was treated with respect by everyone, and refused to talk to anyone who wouldn't.

Jasper and I both were so fucking proud of him. While he was quiet on the outside, inside, he had a heart that was bigger than Texas, and felt things deeply. Sometimes I swore he had to have been an empath.

I remember the day that Thumper passed away. Yeah, the rabbit that I brought home, lived three years after I adopted her. The day she died, CJ cried and begged his daddy to bite her and make her like us!

How in the hell do you explain to someone who appears to be a six-year old that you can't turn an animal? Especially, if they are already dead. It took us a couple of hours to get him to let us have a funeral for Thumper.

We let him choose the place to bury her, and then he dug the grave while crying his little heart out. Jasper was going to calm him down, but I told him that CJ needed to feel what he was feeling. He might not get over it so quickly if he didn't.

Still, it broke our hearts having to watch him in pain. He didn't seem to have a problem when it came to hunting though. We did notice that he seemed to be careful not to kill an animal that was pregnant, or very young.

While his heart was very tender, he could be just as lethal as his sister. When they were in school, they had their first opportunity to meet a "normal" vampire.

They were on their way home and had decided to go through the woods and maybe pick up a snack on the way. That's when they ran into the nomad. He was apparently about to head into town in search of a meal, when he caught their scent.

Both Alayla and CJ told him that he needed to move on and hunt somewhere else. He knew they weren't completely human but told them he wouldn't need to hunt since he had already found his next meal in them.

CJ immediately got into a crouch and pushed his sister behind him. Alayla, then hit him with as much fear as she could and CJ ripped him apart.

Not really knowing what to do next, but not wanting to just leave him in the area; CJ called his dad. It was the first real confrontation with an unknown vampire for both of them, and they were a little upset.

Jasper told them not to move but if the vampire was starting to put himself back together to stop him. We both ran faster than I think we had ever run before, and we were there within a couple of minutes.

Peter, Emmett, and Edward also came with us. They would scout the area to make sure he was alone, and that he hadn't left one of his meals out in the open.

As soon as we got there, both of the kids were in our arms. This had really shaken them up. I realized then that maybe they had been sheltered too much. They had, had some training, but this is what it took to convince Jasper they both needed to know his level of fighting skills.

We didn't want to lose them to some nomad passing through again. They were lucky this time, what if next time they were caught off guard, or worse, there would be more than one.

Their training started that weekend. They had been watching me train so it wasn't going to take much. They already knew some of the moves. The problem with them fighting was obvious, they were half human and therefore, if they had a limb ripped off, there would be no reattaching it.

Their training would have to be harder. They would have to be able to at least hold their own with Jasper. He hated having to do it, but the thought that we could have lost both of them, made him determined that if they ever had to face another vampire, either alone or together, it wouldn't matter how many there were. They would win the fight.

Something was telling me that they would need the knowledge of how to fight. No, not just fight, but fight and win. Of course, they had their gifts. We wanted them to be able to fight and win without using their gifts.

The gifts should be used when the fight is uneven, or they are losing. Especially with the twins, since they appear to be human, that alone would be enough to throw a vampire off. They wouldn't be expecting them to be able to fight against them. The gifts should be used as a last resort.

Today, I watched as my daughter took on her uncle Peter and was able to hold her own for fifteen minutes. My son, on the other hand, took down Peter, Emmett, Ethan, and then almost took down his dad!

Actually, he did take down his dad, but then he got cocky and Jasper took advantage of it. Most of the time CJ can hold his own against his father. He is lethal and seems to have his dad's ability to come up with strategies while fighting.

Jasper refuses to spar with his daughter. He is so afraid that he might hurt her. He did it one time, and he really had his hands full trying to not be taken down while not hurting her. She went after him with everything she had within her.

He just couldn't do it. She could hold her own with the others, and that told him that if she were to have to fight an unknown vampire, she would win. Of course, there were her gifts, that she could always fall back on if needed.

Then, there is the one gift that both the kids and I share. We couldn't figure it out at first. Then the Denali's came and stayed with us for a few weeks. Both Kate and Eleazar were able not only help with the powers that we knew we had, but finally figure out what the other one was, and how to use it.

The first thing we did was have Kate shock a volunteer, which was usually Peter, or Emmett. Kate's power worked by her having to touch the victim.

We had her stand with me under my shields, and since she couldn't touch anyone just tried to send out her power and shock them without touching them. It wasn't a pretty picture!

Thinking that she wouldn't be able to do anything, she "sent" out the strongest surge she could muster up. Needless to say that not only were Peter, and Emmett knocked back several thousand yards, so was everyone else standing close by. The ones that had been standing really close were actually knocked out for a few seconds.

I was able to amplify a power so that if they needed to touch them, they didn't have to. If they could only affect one person at a time, then under my shield they could affect everyone.

While no power could penetrate my shield, others could send out their power as long as they were under it. The problem with it was that with some powers, it didn't really matter; Edward's mind reading, and Alice's visions were two examples.

Jasper's could already be sent out and used on everyone in the area. What we did notice though was that it would be a thousand times stronger under my shield.

The kids could also amplify. As long as Alayla was either under her brother's shield or mine, she could amplify but only then. CJ could do it without me, but it wasn't as strong. The three of us together were lethal.

We had one other power that depended on the three of us being together. While we could all send thoughts into someone else's mind, I couldn't do anything except send thoughts. Alayla could send a thought and "make" someone do something. CJ was more like me and could only send thoughts.

All three of us found out that we could go into someone's "mind" and see their thoughts. We had no clue what to do once we were in there; it was Eleazar, who gave us the idea of what to do.

Peter actually volunteered for this one. We all focused on his mind; he was to have one thought that we were to search for. Once we found it, we were to pull back out so to speak.

We had all found the thought we were supposed to. The next step was we would try to change the thought to another thought. It didn't really work. While we could send other thoughts into his mind, we couldn't change the one thought.

Then Eleazar told us to go back and try to "grab" the thought and pull it out. When we did this, it worked, it was so complete that Peter couldn't even remember what, the thought was supposed to be. He had no memory at all of the thought.

The only problem was that even with being able to amplify under the shields; we couldn't do it separately. We did find out that we could each take a separate thought and pull it out, but both my shields and CJs needed to be up.

Emmett wanted us to try to find out what would happen if we took all of the thoughts out of the mind. Carlisle and Ethan as well as Eleazar felt that could actually cause the "death" of a vampire.

We could put thoughts in the mind, and together we could take thoughts out of the mind, but what if once the mind was empty, it could be dead? There was no way we were going to try this on a family member. We would have to wait until we had an enemy to try it out on.

Yesterday, Peter called a family meeting. He said that his "knower" was telling him it was time to tell us what he had been feeling. It seems that he had been feeling that something big was coming, and it was coming straight for us.

He didn't have details of course, but he knew that having the kids, and I well trained had been the right thing to do. He also told us that the possibility of losing this fight was very strong. At this point, he had no clue as to how we could change it.

I was thinking about this, sitting in my garden that Esme had helped me to plant several years ago. It was peaceful here, and I came here sometimes when I wanted to think, or read.

I felt his presence before I even smelled him. I looked up into the face of my son. He had a worried look on his face, and he asked if he could join me. I motioned for him to sit.

He took my hand and with his other arm around my shoulders, hugged me tightly before speaking, "What's wrong mom? Don't tell me it's nothing, if you're not reading, then something is bothering you."

"I was just thinking, on all that has happened the last ten years. I was also thinking about what Peter told us yesterday. I hate to say it, but I'm worried about us, the family." I told him.

"Mom, I promise you that I will help protect everyone in the family. Dad has taught me all he knows about fighting. Uncle Peter, and Grandpa Ethan as well have taught me what they know. None of us will let anything happen to anyone in the family." He told me sounding confident.

"You sound so much like your dad. Have I told you lately how proud I am of you? The only thing I really ask of you is to protect yourself, as well as your sister. I don't think your dad, or I, could survive if something were to happen to either of you." I told him.

"Mom, I love you and I will make sure nothing happens to Alayla, but I'm going to protect you too. I just wish I had dad's gift right now so I can make you feel better." He whispered.

"You don't need his gift to make me feel better. Just your presence brings me joy and peace. I love you, baby boy. I know, you're not a baby anymore, but to me you will always be my baby. I promise that I won't tell anyone I just called you that." I laughed.

"Thanks mom, I really don't want uncle Em or Peter to hear about that. I would never live it down." He told me, his face bright red from blushing.

"How about we go inside, and I will make you lunch? Are you hungry for anything special?" I asked him.

"No, if it's alright with you and dad, Alayla and I thought we would go see that new movie that is out. We figured that we would go to the five o'clock showing. That way, we would have time to drive into town, grab a quick bite to eat and then watch the movie. We would still be home by nine at the latest." He said.

"What movie is it?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew which one he was talking about.

"It's that new one about vampires." He laughed.

I sighed, "CJ, why would you two want to go see those movies? You know they never get them right."

"They are funny. We like laughing at how they see us!" he was still laughing.

"Well, I don't mind, but your dad is a different story. You know how upset he got when Peter told us that we might end up dead with whatever is coming. He gets overprotective sometimes. Let me talk to him. I can probably convince him to let you go." I said.

"Doesn't he believe that we can take care of ourselves? He taught us to fight. What can happen in a movie theater?" he replied.

"Of course he knows that you both can defend yourselves. It's not knowing what is coming, or when, or how. Your dad loves both of you more than you can imagine. Right now, he just wants to make sure we are all safe." I told him.

I went on, "Let me talk to him. You shouldn't have to stay locked up all the time. Go and tell Alayla to get ready. I'll let you know when he says yes."

CJ raised his brow at me, so much like his dad does, "How do you know that he will say yes. Come to think of it, every single time you talk to him he always gives in to whatever you are asking for. How do you get him to agree with you?"

"Let's just say I have my own special way of getting him to agree." I smirked while telling him this.

"UGH! MOM, virgin here! I so do not want to hear about you two doing _that!" _He was blushing.

"Then maybe you shouldn't ask questions like that." I laughed.

"I swear you and dad are worse than teenagers. The two of you are always making out!" he said.

"I can't help it that I find your dad sexy. When you find your mate, you will be doing the same thing!" I replied.

"MOM, please do not use the words _dad_, and _sexy_ in the same sentence. That is just not cool." He whispered.

"Fine, I'll go find your dad and talk to him. I'll let know when you can go." I told him.

I found my husband in his study. Of course, he had heard every word, and wanted to know how I intended to get him to agree to let them go. I just smiled at him. It was even easier than I thought it would be!

I simply reminded him that if they went to have some fun, we would be alone. No telling what things we could cum up with to pass the time! He agreed quickly!

I asked the kids if they were ready yet, and they were. Jasper made sure that they understood not to bring attention to themselves, and not to try to talk to any strange vampires. We had encountered a couple while in town, so that possibility was very real. With promises being made, they left. Finally, some alone time with my very sexy husband. Before I could even get into the house he was on me. This was going to be a really fun day!

**CJ POV**

I'm glad that mom was able to get dad to let us go. It's been way too long since we have been able to go out for some fun. Of course there is always something to do here on the ranch.

We have to help take care of the animals. Mostly the horses and cattle. We also do horseback riding, almost every day. There is also swimming, and of course pranking uncle Em or Peter.

Still, it's nice to get away and do something without everyone else around. Don't get me wrong, we love the family. Alayla and I both love being able to do something on our own. We usually get away from the ranch once or twice a month.

Alayla was the one that wanted to go see the vampire movie. I just wanted to get away for a while. There was a restaurant that I wanted to try out, they served Mexican food, which I happen to love. So both of us were going to get to do something we wanted to do.

It took us two hours to get to the town, so that left us with about an hour and a half before the movie started. We went straight to the restaurant, and were able to get a table right away.

We ordered, ate, and were done in plenty of time to get to the movie theater. Once there we got popcorn, drinks, and Alayla got a pickle to go with the popcorn. Ugh, that's just plain nasty!

We had gotten there early enough to get seats right down front. Alayla, told me that she felt like sitting in the very back for some reason. It didn't matter to me so we went to the last row in the back.

We were sitting there waiting for the movie to begin, when we smelled them. Vampires, real ones. There were four of them, and they had just walked into the theater. We both were staying as still as possible, and I threw my shield around both of us.

Alayla was feeling curious. I knew this because she projected what she was feeling to me. This was her way of letting me know that she was alright at least for now.

I really didn't want to stay, but to get up and leave would bring attention to us. So, we stayed put. I kept the shield around us, I didn't want them to be able to smell us. They would be able to tell that there was someone here that wasn't all human. Dad told us that vampires can tell we are half human, half vampire by our smell.

That's why he told us that we would need to attack quickly when in danger. If we attacked before they realized we were half vampire, then we could have the advantage over them. I just hoped that we wouldn't need to do anything against these four, they looked dangerous, and lethal.

The movie started, and once the lights were off, we could tell they were talking. They were using vampire speed; of course, we could hear them over the movie. I paid no attention to the movie; I was listening to them.

At first most of what they said didn't make sense. It was when I heard a name that I knew, both Alayla and I started to pay more attention. The smaller of the vampires told the others that he knew that Carlisle Cullen was close by.

He told the others that they were extremely close to finding him. He then told the others that if Carlisle refused their offer, then they would have to make a quick decision.

From what all they said, they would approach Carlisle, give him a choice, and if his coven was large or gifted and they all refused their offer; they would be dealt with.

They did say that they had no idea as to how large his coven might be. As far as they were concerned, Carlisle had disappeared along with his coven about ten years ago, and no one knew where he was.

The small one said something about getting something that had belonged to Carlisle and was able to track him to this area. They were waiting for someone to join them before continuing their search for Carlisle.

The biggest one called the little one Libris, and asked why Malick, Zira, and Zaila had to help them confront Carlisle. He referred to the bigger one as Jeric.

Libris told Jeric, that since they didn't know the extent of Carlisle's coven or what powers they had, they wanted their strongest gifts to make sure that if necessary, Carlisle's coven would all be destroyed.

He told the others that Carlisle would either try to stay neutral, or stay loyal to the wrong vampires. If he did either one, him and his coven were to be destroyed, no questions asked.

The other vampires would be joining them in two days. At that point, they would go to Carlisle, and Libris was sincere when he said that he really hoped that Carlisle would make the right choice.

As dad would say, "Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, and fuck!"

They left right after that. What the hell were we supposed to do? I told Alayla that I would follow them to see what direction they went in. She was to call dad immediately.

I never left the theater. I couldn't leave Alayla. Dad told me that if there ever were other vampires around that I could not leave my sister for any reason. I was able to see them get into a black car and go north.

When I got back to Alayla, she had just gotten dad on the phone. She told him what happened, and everything that we had heard. I could hear dad yelling, "Shit, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck!"

Then I heard him yelling at mom to get Peter on the other phone. He didn't want us hanging up, in case the vampires came back. Dad told us to go get in the truck and stay there with the doors locked.

Alayla rolled her eyes, like a locked door could actually keep a vampire out. Mom told her to stop rolling her eyes, she knew my sister well. We headed to the truck while still talking to dad.

When mom got off of the phone with Uncle Peter, she told dad that everyone was on their way here. The whole family was coming. Dad said that they would be there soon and for us to stay on the phone.

You know, I love my dad. He's the best dad anyone could ever ask for. Sometimes, I think he was just a little too overprotective! I mean, I have my shield, Alayla can use her gift, and the vampires were gone for now.

So, we did as dad told us and waited, and watched. It didn't take long for them to get there. Once they were there everyone had to make sure we were alright.

Peter, Em, Ethan, and papaw went to find the scent. I watched as papaw went up to the doors that the vampires had come out of. Then I saw him as his body stiffened.

They came over to us after a few minutes and had us tell everything we heard to everyone. We gave them the names that we heard, and saw papaw go even paler if that was possible.

We were even able to tell them when and where the other three vampires would come in. It was decided that we would go back to the ranch, for now. Everyone would find out who these vampires were that seemed to strike fear into the heart of Carlisle.

Mom and Dad of course wouldn't let us drive home alone. They insisted on riding with us. At least Dad let me drive. Papaw also came with us; he was worried about us and wanted to ask more questions. He seemed to really be worried about if these vampires saw us or not.

I let him know that I had put my shield up, so they couldn't smell us. I also told him that they never even looked in our direction. That seemed to ease him somewhat.

The others beat us home of course. At soon as we were all inside, we had a meeting. It was really bothering me the way papaw was acting, and Alayla told me that he was feeling really scared.

He asked Alice if she had had a vision of these vampires. She hadn't, so then he asked Peter if he had a feeling about what we knew. He told papaw that we would need to move and quickly. He also told him that it was bigger than just these few vampires.

He was pacing and just thinking. At one point he stopped and asked Peter if he felt like we would survive or if we died. At this point it could go either way, he didn't have a good feeling at all.

Finally, papaw started. The first thing he said made everyone in the room freeze, "If I'm correct, and you heard the names right, we could all end up dead if they find us. Shit, what am I saying, I know for a fact that they will find us, and when they do we just may all die."

Well, we are in trouble. Papaw just cussed, in front of everyone! He never loses his cool, and he never cusses. I just couldn't understand why he was so worried. There were more of us than them.

Peter was the one that pointed that out to papaw. He also reminded him that there were skilled fighters in our ranks. He told him it didn't matter. He knew about the vampire called Jeric, and he had met Zira, and Zaila.

He told us about them, or what he knew of them. Once he was done talking, I think that every single vampire in the room, realized that we may actually be dead in a few days. At this point, we could see no other outcome. . .

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think. It's the only way that I will know if it's any good, and what changes I may need to make. I'm really wanting to know what you think of CJ and Alayla. Do you like what I did with them? I'm not finished yet! Let me know if there is something you would like to see happen in this story. Thanks to all of my faithful readers for taking this journey with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright, on this chapter I need to warn everyone there is a rape scene. There is also some mild violence. The act itself is not described, but the after math is. I want to thank my wonderful beta KareBear1965 for her awesome work on this chapter. I love ya girl! Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Alayla POV**

As I am sitting on my bed, I realize that there is no way in hell I can sleep. The rest of the family decided to go hunting, and they would also be scouting around the property.

After papaw told us about the vampires that we had seen at the theater, everyone was worried. I don't blame them. They sound really dangerous. Mom had grabbed both CJ and I and started hugging us. I could feel that she was scared of losing us.

Dad, Uncle Peter, and Grandpa Ethan started to talk about what they knew, and ways that we could keep the vampires from finding us. Papaw, said that he should probably go to them and try to find out what they want.

They were going to give us a choice but we never really heard what it was exactly. Dad did say that it would probably be best if we went to them. He didn't want them coming here.

The problem with that is that if papaw just shows up, then they would know that someone had over heard them. It would have to seem like it was an accident, or they were led to where papaw was. It just couldn't be here.

We knew when and where the other vampires would be coming so it would be just a matter of deciding where and how they would actually find papaw. Dad had decided that it would be best to find a place away from humans, but not where we were actually living. Only papaw and grandma Esme would show themselves.

Mom would have us under her shield, that way they wouldn't be able to smell us. If everything went as planned, they would never know we were there. Uncle Peter said that Carlisle needed to keep the number of people, and gifts of our family a secret. Especially, if they couldn't agree to whatever these vamps wanted.

CJ would be standing apart from us, since he had his own shield, and he would be covering papaw, and grandma. Dad really hated that CJ, and I would be there too. Especially if everything fell through, and we had to use our powers to defend ourselves.

Papaw told us that he knew three of the vampires, very well. The twins Zira and Zaila were extremely dangerous. They had both been turned when they were sixteen, by Felix. He wanted them to share his bed, but once they woke up, he found he had bitten off more than he could chew so to speak.

They both refused to be with him, and it was discovered that they both had a power. Zira was called a "mover"; she could move any object or person without touching them, to where ever she wanted them.

Zaila, was considered even more dangerous. They called her fire starter. She could set any object or being on fire, at will; without touching them or having to be close.

Papaw told us that even the brothers were afraid of them. They didn't let them know that though. Chelsea had formed a bond between them and the brothers so that they would stay. He was a witness to what the brothers did to Zira.

She had found her mate in a vampire named Charles. Unfortunately, he had gone hunting in the nearby village and drained a man. While draining the victim another human walked around the corner and ended up watching in horror while the man was being drained.

That wasn't the problem. The Volturi have a law that states if someone walks up on you while feeding than the one that walked in on you must also be killed. There are to be no witnesses left alive, ever!

Her mate left the man alive, and the Volturi had to scramble to try to cover up everything, as well as find and kill the human. Then they held court to decide what should be done about Charles. There was only one outcome really, he had to be killed.

Zira begged for his life, even offering up her own. They of course said no. He was killed while she watched. The mate bond was the only thing that could break the bond that Chelsea formed with the brothers. When her mate was killed, the bond was broken with Zira.

She grabbed her sister at the first chance she had and ran. The bond that held Zaila would be broken after getting far enough away. She did leave a note vowing vengeance for the death of her mate.

Jeric was more dangerous. He had, what could only be referred to as super strength. He had the strength of a hundred vampires. His skills at fighting made him unbeatable. In some ways, he had the same reputation as dad did.

Papaw said that he once saw Jeric take on fifty vampires in a tug of war. He won, every single time. They kept increasing the number of vampires until they had a hundred and ten. He lost after a ten-minute battle with them.

He had also watched him as he took two vampires and knocked them together so hard that they exploded literally. There was nothing, but dust left. He was someone else that the brothers were afraid of.

He left when Zaila left, as he had fallen in love with her. It wasn't certain if he was actually her mate, but he was in love with her. He cared about whatever Zaila cared about, and she cared about her sister losing her mate.

Just, these three were enough that they could destroy our family if we weren't careful. Papaw, then asked if one of the vampires had very long reddish blonde hair. Both CJ and I remembered seeing the one he described, but his name was never mentioned. He told us that while he had never met this particular vampire, he had heard Aro talk about him.

He then told us that _he_ was the one that we needed to be worried about. He told us what Aro had told him about this vampire named Malick. He was another one that the brothers feared. This was of course kept a secret, because of his gift.

The real problem was that papaw was telling us that this one was to be feared, and Uncle Emmett spoke up and reminded everyone that we had not just one but two shields. I could feel everyone feeling relieved, until the next words that came out of papaw's mouth.

"It won't matter, if what I heard is true. He is what you might call a "copier". If Bella or CJ uses their shields around him, they will become ineffective. If a gift is used on him or around him, that is a physical gift, he can, then "copy" the gift. The worst part is that the gift will then no longer work on him." Papaw explained to us.

He went on, "Mental gifts are different. They can be used on him, just keep in mind that he probably has acquired a gift that can stop or at least control the mental gift. Aro told me that he had heard that he had joined the other three, but wasn't sure if it was true or not. I guess now we know."

So, now we would have to try to keep these vampires from finding out about the family as well as the gifts we have. Everyone was quiet, thinking about what we were going to do. I knew that now I would have to call Krissy and cancel our plans. There was no way I wanted her anywhere near us if these vampires should find us.

I was supposed to go with CJ to pick up Krissy tomorrow morning, now I was going to have to call her and let her know we would have to cancel.

Something was going on with her. It was bad, really bad. I hadn't been able to get her to talk to me over the phone. So, we made plans for her to come here and stay a week. I was going to get her to tell me what was wrong, no matter what.

She was usually cheerful when I would call and talk to her. Lately, it was, as if she was afraid to talk to me. I know that she was still living with her foster parents. She had been taken from her real parents when it was found out that she was being badly abused.

We had talked about going on a cruise to get her out and away from the foster parents. They wouldn't let her work, and she had no car, so she was stuck. I had asked several times if she could come and live with us, of course with the family being vampires, we couldn't take the chance that she would find out.

I would have to think of something else to get her away. Maybe, dad could find her, a job and a place to live. There had to be some way of getting her out of that hellhole she was in.

With that thought, I called her. When she answered the phone, I could tell she was upset. I asked her what was wrong. At first, she wouldn't answer me.

When she finally did start talking, it was fast, like she was trying to hurry and tell me before she got caught. She begged me to come and get her. She said that she thought that her foster dad had killed his wife, and he was coming after her. She said that if I couldn't help her that he was going to kill her.

They didn't actually live in town, so I couldn't really call the police. They had moved to a ranch that was actually closer to us than the town. Suddenly, I heard another voice, and she screamed, and then the line went dead.

I knew that the police would never get there in time so I called for the one person I knew would help me, "Daddy!"

He had stayed behind so that I wouldn't be alone. He was there in a flash, "What's wrong princess?"

I was crying so hard I could hardly talk. It took me a minute to get where I could talk and told him that I thought Krissy was being killed. I needed to get to her ASAP and told him, she needed us to help her.

He just nodded and we both took off out the window. It only took us about fifteen minutes to get there. Dad tried to make me stay outside until he could find out what was going on, but I could smell the blood, and I heard Krissy's screams.

Before he could go in I was already through the door which had been locked. I followed her screams, which led straight to her bedroom. When I got to the doorway, I froze for only a second.

The scene before me was shocking. Krissy had her hands tied to the bedposts, as well as her legs. She was completely naked, and her foster dad was on top of her. He hadn't noticed me standing there, so he kept pumping in and out of her.

There was blood everywhere, and I was suddenly frightened for my dad. I turned to see him next to me and asked him if he was alright. He was beyond angry; I could feel his rage at what he was seeing.

I turned and without even thinking, I lunged at the bastard who was violating my friend. The force of my body hitting him threw us into the wall. Dad was there before the pervert could even register what had happened.

Dad told me to go check on Krissy while he took care of the trash. I ran over to her and I started sobbing uncontrollably. She had been beaten badly.

Her one eye was swollen shut, and she had bruises all over her face, arms, chest, stomach, and legs. She had been used as a punching bag! She had a broken arm, broken leg. Some fingers on one hand were also broken. Some of her ribs were probably broken too.

I heard screams coming from where I had left dad with the "trash" and then it was quiet. He came over to check on us, and even he was shocked by what he saw.

"Daddy, she's dying. She's so broken. Please daddy, please don't let her die. I love her; she needs to know what it's like to have real love. Please daddy, save her!" I was begging him.

"Princess, I'm not sure that I can do that. It's been years, since I turned anyone. The last person I turned was your mama, and it wasn't a problem as far as blood lust goes. I'm not sure I can do it." He whispered.

"You can do it. I know you can. You are the strongest person I know. Please daddy, at least try, for her, for me. Even if you can't stop, it's not like she will survive anyway. Please daddy, she's the only friend I've ever had, and I love her. This way, we can be real sisters; we'll both have your venom in us." I replied.

"Alright, but only under one condition will I try. You must tell her, and let her make the choice as to if she wants to die or be turned. If she says no, you must respect her decision. Do you understand, baby girl?" he said.

"Yes, daddy, I understand. I will abide by whatever she wants." I told him.

"You talk to her; I'm going to check out the rest of the house. Just so you know, please do not go over to the bastard who did this. He's dead." He sounded upset.

"Good!" was all I could say.

I was able to get her to come to and quickly told her about what my family was and that my dad could save her if she wanted him to. I told her that she could become like us, and then we would really be sisters.

Daddy came back into the room and told me that Krissy had been right. The bastard had killed his wife. There was no one else in the house. Krissy told us that if daddy could save her by making her like us, then to go ahead and do it.

He quickly called Peter and told him what had happened and that someone needed to come and bring a body, so that it would look like all three perished in a fire, then they would set the house on fire.

He would bite Krissy and then take her to the main house. I could stay with her for a while, but once it was time for her to wake up, I would have to stay away.

I told him I wanted to stay while he bit her. I knew all about the bites and the pain of the transformation. He wanted me to at least leave the room while he bit her, but I begged him to let me stay.

Of course, he gave in. I'm his princess. I also have a way of getting people to let me do what I want to do. Yeah, I did use my gift on him, this time.

He bit both sides of her neck, and then her wrists, ankles, and behind her knees. He was quick, and I could feel her pain starting to become worse.

Right after this Uncles Emmett and Peter came, and daddy told them what had happened.

They both liked Krissy and used to play flirt with her. They wanted to make sure that she knew she was loved, and welcome to come over any time. Emmett said it was because she was human, and he missed having a human to tease and play with.

We left right after they got there, and before we were even a mile away, we saw the house explode and a huge fireball go up. I never saw a body, so I'm assuming that they had left it somewhere else so I didn't have to see it. They liked to protect me as much as possible.

Once we were at the house, the others were waiting for us. Daddy took Krissy up to the guest bedroom, and put her on the bed. I had wrapped a blanket around her, so Aunt Rose went and got her some clothes. I could tell that Rose was feeling angry for what had happened to Krissy.

Mom came in and practically crushed me to her. She asked me how I was doing, and I told her how proud I was of daddy for being able not to lose control and save Krissy! I asked her if I could stay with her until she was about to wake up.

I had to promise to eat and sleep, but otherwise I could stay with her. Dad was going to stay with us; everyone else was going back out and continues to patrol the area outside the fence. There were enough of us to cover the whole area.

CJ had come in very angry about what had happened to Krissy. He really wanted to kill someone for hurting her. That's just the way he was, he had such a tender heart for those who were helpless. He had always gone out of his way to make sure Krissy felt special.

He already loved her like a sister. He was excited about her being turned, but hated how it happened. What he couldn't understand is why Krissy hadn't told us earlier about what was going on, I couldn't either.

I asked dad if it would be okay to sleep in here with her. He didn't have a problem with it as long as I did sleep. It was times like this that I wished I didn't have to sleep.

When we were alone dad had sat down in the chair across from the bed. He wanted to be close, to help with the pain as much as he could. I walked over to him and kneeled beside the chair.

I sent him all of my love. He beamed with happiness, and sent me his love back. I always knew that my daddy was special; what he did tonight, made me realize just how lucky I was to have him, and I told him so.

He pulled me up and into his lap. He kissed the top of my head and then said, "Princess, I'm the lucky one here. I shouldn't have even been able to be a father. Your mama convinced me that she could carry you, after I became afraid that I would lose her if she did. It is a miracle that she was able to carry you and have you. Yeah, I'm the lucky one."

"I love you daddy. I just wish I could do something special for you. Now, you will have to deal with another newborn, while trying to find out what the threat is to our family. I'm sorry about that daddy; I just couldn't lose my best friend." I replied.

"I know Princess, and don't worry. I had a talk with your Uncle Peter, and he says that his "knower" is telling him that her being turned is a good thing. He said that he thinks she will have a gift, and in his words, "it's gonna be fuckin' awesome!" So, don't you worry Princess. I would do anything for you. I hope you know that?" He told me.

"Daddy, you just cussed! In front of me, mama is gonna be pissed when she finds out!" I told him sternly.

"Just don't tell her, if we keep this between us, I won't tell her you just cussed!" He was laughing.

"I heard that!" Mama yelled!

We both busted up laughing. It was funny, even though we both knew that mama would give us hell for cussing, she always does.

**Ethan POV**

After hearing what Carlisle had said about Jeric, Zira, and Zaila, and especially Malick, I knew like everyone else that if we weren't careful that these vampires could destroy us. The twins not having to touch the person in order to use their gift on them, was one of the main problems.

While we had two with shields, there was one that could make those shields ineffective. We would have to try to remember not to use gifts on him, except for the mental ones. Mine, would probably be alright to use, and might even work to our advantage.

We also had knowledge of them, and that could actually save our lives. They didn't know about us or our gifts of that we are sure of. We would really need to try to keep the knowledge of our family a secret.

We needed to find out what they wanted from Carlisle, without exposing the number of our family as well as the gifts. We had already decided on Carlisle and Esme going to stay in a place that would be away from humans and our real residence.

Of course, they wouldn't be alone. We would be close enough to move in to help if necessary. Edward of course would be listening to their minds and would know ahead of time if they were going to try to kill or harm Carlisle.

I had thought of a plan that might help Carlisle in keeping our family safe. I hadn't had time to discuss it with Jasper. It first came to me while we were out hunting.

We were all interrupted with the call from Jasper about Krissy, Alayla's friend. I didn't have all of the details yet, all I knew was that Alayla loved Krissy like a sister, and so did CJ. She had something happen to her that caused Jasper to need to turn her to save her life.

Jasper wanted me to stay with the rest of the family while Emmett and Peter went to find a body and take it to Krissy's house. They were going to have to burn the house to the ground.

In the meantime, Jasper was bringing Krissy to the main house to complete her transformation. After getting back to the house, I saw Bella getting off the phone and head straight for me. She asked me if I knew what had happened, and I told her I only knew a little of it.

She told me everything. The poor girl had been beaten badly, and raped by her foster father. I preferred calling him a sick, twisted, asshole. She was dying, and Alaya loved her. She was the only friend whom Alayla had, and I was grateful that she had the chance actually to make human friends. Bella never had that chance.

I had a feeling that part of the draw to the human girl was due to her scars. She had many of them, burns all over her body, as well as cuts that were never taken care of and therefore, healed wrong, causing ugly, messed up, scars that looked almost like lumps of flesh.

Alayla's dad had scars, and had known extreme pain. Krissy, did too. I remember the first-time Alayla wanted to bring Krissy home. Apparently, some of the kids at school had been extremely cruel to the girl, and both Alayla and CJ had intervened.

Alayla had called her mom and explained what had happened at school and wanted to know if she could bring her to the house for dinner. Since it was just them, she told her yes.

The one time turned into two or three times a week. Then weekends, after Jasper was able be more comfortable around her. He really didn't want to hurt his daughter's only real friend, so he was able to get used to her scent, by knowing that if anything ever happened to this girl, it would devastate Alayla.

After a few months, Jasper was able to be in the same room with her, comfortably, and became like a dad to her. He would sit and talk with her, give her fatherly advice, basically took care of her while taking care of his own daughter. He gave her the one thing that everyone craves, acceptance, for who you are, and not for what you have.

The girl quickly became a part of the family. Alayla asked her dad if they would become her foster parents, but that meant bringing in humans into our private lives. Instead, they let her stay at their house as much as she wanted to.

You could tell that the girl had never known real love. She eventually, was staying with Alayla more than she was at home. They did everything together including going to the graduation party. That was interesting to say the least.

Alayla went with a human male; she was interested in. CJ took Krissy. It wasn't a romantic date. CJ had just about every girl in high school wanting to go out with him. Most of them had either been mean to Krissy or just ignored her.

He hated that kind of shit, so he took her. The girl knew there was nothing but brotherly love there. Still, the sparkle in her eyes when CJ picked her up. Some of the meaner girls had something planned for Krissy. The problem was that both CJ and Alayla have vampire hearing and overheard the plans.

They had planned on ruining Krissy's dress and humiliating her in front of everyone. Just as one of the girls had a bucket of some kind of animal blood, to throw at her while she was in the bathroom, Alayla walked in and used her _gift_, to get the girl to throw it on herself as well as the other two girls who were in on it.

I have to laugh as I remember the young man who was lucky enough to have Alayla's attention. I think his name was Matthew. She had asked her mom if she could have a date with the young man, to go to the prom and then the graduation party.

When she asked her mom, she heard a growling coming from another room and realized that her dad had overheard her. Oh, she knew that her dad would hear, she just hoped that he wouldn't act like a vampire, about the whole thing. However, she is his baby girl!

It took Bella two days to convince him to let her go out with the young man. In some ways, there was the need for extra caution, because he was human. Finally, Jasper told her that he would need to meet the young man before letting her go out with him.

He met him and found him to be a decent guy. He did growl at him every time the boy started to feel affection towards Alayla. Matthew didn't hear it, but of course, Alayla did.

The funny thing is that Jasper actually followed his daughter as she went out. When Bella found out about it, she sent Peter, Emmett, and me to find him and bring him back home. If he didn't come willingly, then we were to let him know that _she_ would be spending the next month at the main house _without_ him.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Krissy and CJ were with them, I don't think that even that would have stopped him from following them the whole evening. When it came time for the graduation party, Jasper had actually hung around Matthew enough that he found that he actually liked the guy, even though we all knew this guy was terrified of Jasper.

It was shortly after that, that Krissy started changing. She stopped coming over as often. Several weeks before graduation she had changed foster homes. The new one was at a ranch, much smaller than ours. It was really run down.

She was now further from the house in town. Yet, she was closer to our ranch. Once they had moved back to the ranch house after graduation, CJ would go and pick her up and bring her there to visit.

Alayla said she didn't like the new foster parents at all. There was nothing to be done until Krissy turned eighteen, and that was a month after graduation. The visits here became less and less. Even after Krissy was legally an adult, she had stopped coming at all.

We found out that she had no car, and they wouldn't allow her to work either. Alayla kept begging for at least one of us to investigate these two, but we felt that since Krissy had never said anything was wrong, it wasn't our place to interfere. How wrong we were to not have listened to Alayla.

Now, she was turning at the main house. I was glad that Jasper had at least listened to his daughter when she begged him to help her friend. If not, the girl would have been killed, and then Jasper would have had to live with the fact that because he didn't listen to his daughter, her friend was brutally murdered.

I decided that it would probably be best if I went and talked to Jasper and Peter about my plan. Peter had gotten back a few minutes ago from "cleaning" up the mess. I hoped that Jasper would be able to leave Krissy for a few minutes.

I went to look for Peter and ran into Alice. She was really upset because she couldn't "see" what these vampires wanted with Carlisle. I told her that maybe no decisions had been made yet, but she didn't calm down any.

I told her that I had a plan that might help Carlisle, at least as far as keeping the truth about the family from these vampires. She said that she knew that the vampires would come to a place, where Carlisle and Esme would be staying. She couldn't see anything else.

I finally found Peter and asked him what he was feeling, if anything about these vampires. It wasn't much different than what everyone else was feeling, alarm!

I told him about my plan, and he told me that it would work, but that it was going to take some special actions in order for it to succeed. Carlisle and Esme would have to make sure they took nothing from the ranch to the place they would be staying, and they would have to buy all new clothes. They couldn't take the chance of having something with the scent of other vampires on it.

The thing is that we really needed to get away from the ranch, just in case they came across our scent first. The plan with the place they would stay at, was that it would be miles in the opposite direction of the ranch.

I still wanted to run it by Jasper. We also needed to figure out where we were going to go, and of course; we now had the problem of moving Krissy, who was going through the transformation. That brought up new problems, now we had a newborn to worry about being too close to humans.

I asked Peter if Jasper was still with Alayla and Krissy. He was so I went upstairs looking for him. I noticed that Krissy was writhing in pain. She had only screamed a few times, so I knew that either Jasper or Alayla or both were trying to take some of her pain.

I explained that I had an idea that I wanted to run by him. Since none of us really knew anything about these vampires, we decided to tell Carlisle and make sure that none of them had gifts that could cause the plan to backfire.

Jasper asked CJ to stay with his sister and Krissy. We would have to make plans quickly, and we needed to get Carlisle set up. At this point, we had about thirty-six hours before the rest of the vampires got there. They would be here, long before Krissy woke up.

We had a family meeting, with me telling everyone of my idea. It wouldn't really protect Carlisle, but it would hopefully keep the family safe at least for now. I would implant thoughts in his mind that if anyone "read" his mind, all they would know is that Carlisle and Esme have been living alone for the last ten years.

It broke their hearts, because it meant that they wouldn't remember the family. With no family to look out for, Carlisle would hopefully make a decision that would keep him safe. Not knowing what they wanted except to give him a choice, made it hard to know exactly what to put in his mind.

At this point, we decided that we would just have them forget the family, for now. Esme had found a small home, that they could move into later today. It was already furnished, but they would still need to go and buy clothes.

Edward would stay behind. If Carlisle couldn't remember the family, he wouldn't know to contact us after the conversation, and let us know what was going on. Also, Edward's gift was a mental one, so it would work on all of them. He would know the truth, even without them saying it out loud.

We would also have to come up with a cover story, if they knew that Edward had been with Carlisle at one time. The truth was probably best for this part of it, Edward found his mate, and they wanted to be alone for a while.

We talked about our own move. It was decided that we needed to stay away from all of the Cullen homes, for obvious reasons. It would also have to be located away from humans, and be big enough for everyone to stay in. At this time, we had nowhere else to go.

Rose, Char, Lexi, Alice, and Bella would all start looking online for places for sale. They would start with the United States, and move on to looking in other countries, if they couldn't find anything here.

In the meantime, we needed a place to take Krissy. We needed to get out of here fast. Peter and Char did have a small cabin in the middle of the Nevada desert. It was isolated, but it was small. It would be perfect to take Krissy there to finish her transformation, and spend her first few weeks as a newborn.

Once we had found a place for all of us, then we could get her there. We wanted to try to stay away from the south. In reality, it didn't matter any more, since Maria was dead. It just made Peter, Char, Jasper, and myself uncomfortable being in the south.

It was Lexi that gave us the idea of where to go until we could find a more permanent residence. She reminded me that I still had the house that I bought when Bella and I were running from Maria, the one close to Seattle. It would be big enough for all of us to stay temporarily.

The biggest problem of course was not knowing how much these vampires knew about where Carlisle had lived in the past. The place was where Bella and Jasper had met, and was far enough away from the Cullen's last residence.

We did know that they apparently knew that Carlisle did have a coven. They were over heard talking about how big, and if there were any gifted vampires among them. It was also discussed whether or not they would be destroyed. We really needed more information; the only way to get it was to have them find Carlisle.

After deciding that Peter and Char would take Krissy to their place in Nevada, Edward would stay behind in hiding, while the rest would go to the house near Seattle. We went to pack up.

Now, there was just one thing left to do; not one single person wanted the fucking job. Someone would have to tell Alayla, that her friend would have to go to a different place than she was going.

I knew that it would be hard for her to leave her. Especially, since she was in pain. Both Bella and Jasper decided that as her parents they would tell her. It wasn't going to be permanent, just until we found a big place to move to that wasn't a Cullen house.

Still, I didn't envy Jasper or Bella. Alayla was using her gift to try to help her friend, and soon to be sister. I just hope that it wouldn't all be for nothing.

**Jasper POV**

As we entered the room that Krissy was in, I saw our children sitting on each side of the bed that she was on. They were both holding a hand and talking quietly to her.

I knew that Alayla was taking some of the pain away from her. How in the hell were we going to tell her she couldn't do it anymore, and make her leave her best friend; fuck, she was her only friend. Especially, leaving her during the worse thing she will ever feel.

Of course, Alayla could feel our sadness immediately, and knew something was wrong. She looked up at us, "What's wrong? Is something wrong with Krissy? We have been eating and sleeping just like we promised we would. We have been talking to her all about our family as vampires. Look at her daddy, her scars are gone already. She's beautiful."

"Yes, baby girl we can see that. You are right. She is beautiful. Your mama and I need to talk to both of you. We can talk here, and then we will let you do what you need to do." I told them.

They both just looked at us waiting for us to start. It was breaking our hearts to have to tell them this, "We are all leaving here in a couple of hours. Because of the shit going on with these vampires, we can't all go together. In light of the fact that Krissy is still going through the transformation, Peter and Char will take her to their place in Nevada. Everyone else except for papaw, grandma Esme, and Uncle Edward, will be going to grandpa Ethan's place close to Seattle."

"Wait, you mean we have to leave and go without Krissy? Please daddy, mama, please don't make us leave her. She's going to need us, and she doesn't really know Uncle Peter, and Aunt Char. She'll be scared when she wakes up, and there are strange vampires with her." Alayla said.

"We know baby, but it could be dangerous for you to be there when she wakes up. Remember, she will be a newborn, and Peter and Char both have had years of experience with them." Bella replied.

CJ had been quiet throughout the whole conversation. That was normal for him, yet it also meant that he was thinking. Trying to come up with a plan. I knew that he considered Krissy to be a sister. The thing about CJ is that he had a very tender heart, yet could be lethal when he needed to be.

I looked over at him. I could tell he had something to say. I just nodded for him to say what was on his mind. "Mom, dad, I have a suggestion. I think it would be alright if Alayla and I went with Uncle Peter, and Aunt Char. Remember dad, you used your gift to control the newborns. What if Alayla could do the same thing using her gift? If it didn't work, there is always my shield that would keep her from attacking us."

I have to admit. He had a valid point. I knew that Peter and Char could protect them if necessary. Maybe, if there was someone, there, she was close to as a human; she wouldn't be as frightened. One thing I do know, is there is nothing more dangerous than a frightened newborn.

Peter came in and told me that he felt that it would work out. He had no bad feelings about it. He also reminded me that if by some chance, these vampires caught up to us that our children would be safe, and out of harms way. None of us really thought that would happen, but you never know.

Alice and Edward came in then and Alice told us, "You know I can't see the kids, but I can see Krissy. She will be fine, if they go with her. At least, I'm assuming it's them. I just think of them with her, and everything is fine. Then I think of her without them, and she gets really bad. She ends up killing several people. They have to go with her."

I looked over at Bella, and I'm about to say something when Alayla speaks up, "You know if we go with them this will give you and mom plenty of "alone" time. Just think of all of the things you two could do without us."

CJ started blushing and yelled that he really didn't want to know that shit. Bella just looked at our daughter who was trying to look innocent, but was failing. Peter was smirking, and Emmett yelled at Alayla, "You go girl! Tell Em what they could be missing out on."

I couldn't believe our daughter would think of something like that. Then again, she loved us and loved the idea that we really loved each other. I guess you could say she was a romantic. She was never one to be quiet about our times together, and we had over heard her many times telling her brother that we had been "at" it again.

I guess that was the problem with her being an empath. She always "felt" when we were intimate, which was quite often. Now, whenever we were, Bella always put her shield up so that Alayla wouldn't be affected. She was still innocent in that regard, and she didn't need to be feeling those things.

I looked to my beautiful mate, and she nodded her approval. I told them that they could go, but if there were any kind of problems, they were to come to us immediately. They got up to go pack some stuff up.

I knew before I even felt it that Bella's emotions were about to go crazy. We had never been separated from the kids for any longer than a few days. This was going to be for an unknown amount of time. Of course, we could always visit.

That didn't help my mates emotions though. I pulled her into my arms and picked her up. I carried her to our room and held her while she sobbed. Of course, Alayla felt her and knocked on our door. Bella tried to compose herself before our daughter came in.

She knew what was wrong and came over to hug her mama, "Mama, I know that us being separated is going to be hard on all of us. CJ and I will miss both of you desperately. The thing is that we are all grown up now, and maybe we need to be on our own for just a little while. I know we won't really be completely on our own, but it is a start. Try to think of it this way, CJ and I both know that the two of you never got to have a honeymoon. How about you think of this as one?"

She continued, "You know, no kids; you won't have to use your shield mama. You two can be free to do what you want to do, when you want to do it, as much as you want to do it."

"You are my babies; I have never felt bad because we couldn't have a honeymoon. Every day is like a honeymoon to me, just with kids. I will always feel like I have to take care of you." Bella replied.

"We know mama, and we will miss you too. I really think that we need this time to kind of be on our own. You two deserve to have some alone time, just to love each other. Both of you are the best parents any kid could ever ask for. You have spent our entire lives, giving us love, and making sure we were safe. Now, you need to have some time for just each other. Love each other like you haven't been able to. Please promise us that you will do that." Alayla told us with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry baby girl, I will make sure your mama knows she is loved. I promise to keep her too busy to miss you too much!" I replied, with a smirk.

"DAD! Do you have to say things like that? Alayla may not have a problem with the images of you and mama together, but I do." CJ said from the doorway where he was standing.

"Some day, you will be doing the same thing! I think it's romantic." Alayla told her brother.

We were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. It was Carlisle's phone. We all froze wondering if it was one of the vampires the kids had over heard. It wasn't.

We all could hear the person on the other line. It was Aro, and he was very upset. It was the tone in his voice as he spoke to Carlisle.

"Old friend how are you?" Aro asked.

Not sure of what to say or how much, he just told him he was fine. Aro then said something that got all of us wanting to hear what he had to say, "I'm sorry to bother you Carlisle but there is something going on in the vampire world, that if we can't stop it; it could be the end of all the we know. It could be the end of all of us."

**A/N Please review and let me know if you like this. I was really sad at the lack of response for chapter 1. As an author it makes me feel like no one cares if I write this story or not. It's the reviews that help me to write, and to do it to the best that I am able. I do want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed every chapter. I love you guys, this story is for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I need to say a huge thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she helps make this story better. I also need to give a really super huge thanks to sinfulroad69, she has given me most of the names, and some of the plot for this story. Without her I might still be trying to figure out what I was doing with this story. There is a lemon in this chapter.**

**I still do not own Twilight or the characters. I do own CJ though, some of you seem to have a crush on him, lol!  
><strong>

**Peter POV**

As Carlisle continued to talk to Aro, we all made our way down to the livin' room. Char and I had been packin' getting' ready to move back to our place in Nevada. Char had actually been on the phone, gettin' some food ordered so that when we got there, all we had to do was stop on the way and pick it up.

Yep, I already knew the munchkins would be goin' with us. I'm not stupid, there was no fuckin' way I was gonna get my ass kicked by tellin' the Major that shit. It was safer just lettin' them hash it out for themselves.

I knew there would be no problem with them goin'. The princess had her gift that with help from Char, and I, could help with a newborn, and CJ could always use his shield if Krissy tried to attack them. I also knew that it was best if they came with us.

If Krissy woke up and it was just Char and me, she probably would attack, then run. She did know us, well she knew me better than she did Char. I used to get with Em, and we would flirt with her. We wanted to make her laugh; something she rarely did. Poor thing, she had suffered abuse of every kind.

Even when she was with the foster parents who treated her with love, she had the abuse from the kids at school. Bein' with the Cullen's helped me to look at humans differently than I used to. I felt bad for her and wanted to make her feel special, just because she was special. She was a friend to Alayla and CJ.

She knew there was something "wrong" with us, but she never said anything. Most of us weren't around her that much, but when we were, we wanted her to feel good about herself. She deserved it.

My "knower" told me that if she woke up, and it was just us two she would flip out. While Char and I could hold her down, she could still out run us and maybe even get away from us. Her newborn strength would make it harder for us, but not impossible.

Even if she didn't remember the munchkins, they could still help with their gifts. They had to come. The problem I'm havin' right now is that, even when we first decided to take her there, I kept gettin' the feelin' that we weren't gonna be goin' there. Nope, we ain't goin' there. I told Char to call and cancel the food order. I think this is the first time; I have ever had to change something.

Maybe we are going there later. Nope, that shit ain't workin' either. Why in the fuck am I so confused right now? Then, I'm not really confused either. We are goin' there; I think what is goin' on is that we are goin' just not stayin'. Yeah, that makes sense, now that I think about it.

I quickly told Char not to cancel the food order. She told me that she hadn't planned on canceling it. Apparently, she has more faith in my "knowin' shit" than I do, at the moment.

I heard Carlisle leave the house to get some privacy while talkin' to Aro. Everyone else was now in the livin' room. Even the munchkins were there. Esme said that Carlisle wanted everyone in the house waitin' for him when he got back, so she stayed with Krissy.

I could "feel" this wasn't gonna be good. I also knew that we would be gettin' some answers. Not everything, we needed, but at least enough to know what course of action to take with these vampires that Carlisle will be meetin' tomorrow. At least, we hoped that it would be tomorrow.

Shit, we put out a trail for the fuckers to be led straight for Carlisle and Esme. We made sure it wasn't obvious, just enough so that the tracker could find them easily. Well, it was Carlisle actually. As soon as we found a house for them, they made trails back and forth from town, and the mountains.

I have a feelin' that Aro knows something about what is goin' on. Somethin' about the timin' of his call. I know that Carlisle has called him a couple of times over the last ten years. Mostly, to let him know he was still alive and kickin'.

Of course, Carlisle never told him about the munchkins. He did tell him that Jasper had finally found his mate. He told him that she had been human when he first met her, but turned her shortly after the weddin'. He did leave out the part where she was one quarter vampire.

Aro might have been Carlisle's friend, but he didn't know how he would react to a vampire gettin' a human pregnant. He told me that he felt like Aro might want to have Ethan killed for exposin' himself as a vampire to a human. He could also want the same for Jasper; the only difference with him was that he never "exposed" himself, as Bella already knew about vampires.

My "knower" was tellin' me that Aro, and the rest of the Volturi were not the threat. It was these other fuckers that the munchkins had over heard talkin'. I also knew that somehow, the Volturi, were involved and both groups were about to involve us. Now, all there was left to do was wait for Carlisle to come back and tell us what was goin' on.

It took another thirty minutes, before Carlisle came back. You could tell by the look on his face, he was feelin' defeated, and sad. Yet, he was tryin' to stay hopeful. I understood that, bein' the leader and needin' to try to stay hopeful for those you led. The only difference was I led newborns, along side the Major; Carlisle led the family.

Carlisle sat down, and hung his head down. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, neither did anyone else. We all knew it must be serious, and he needed time to gather his thoughts and feelin's. We all waited, knowin' we weren't gonna like whatever he had to say.

After another minute, he raised his head, cleared his throat, and began, "I guess you can tell that what I have to say is not good. It's not all bad, but we do have some serious decisions to make. At least, I do have some idea of what these vampires want from me. We have the right idea of trying to conceal how many, and what the gifts are of this family."

He continued, "Esme and I will still meet with these vampires. Instead of it just being Edward though, we will need at least the gifted ones close by, out of sight, and smell. The rest will be going to a place in Montana. One that no one else knows about except for Aro, and now myself."

Everyone started tryin' to talk all at once. The Major stopped everyone and told them to let him finish. There was a shit load more stuff that Carlisle needed to say, and time was short.

Carlisle went on, "I will tell what I can as quickly as I can. Major, once you, Peter, and Ethan have all of the information; I will leave it up to you to make the plans. The only plans that are set will be where we are moving to; meeting these vampires with all of the gifted ones close by, and the Volturi will be joining us in Montana."

Both Jasper and Bella yelled out, "NO!"

We never wanted the Volturi to find out about the munchkins. So, it was, either they would be left somewhere else, or the Volturi would find out about them. I didn't like where this was goin', and neither did anyone else.

Carlisle waited another minute before speakin', "Before anyone says anything, let me be clear about one thing. Every single fucking one of us _will_ be there, including the kids. There is to be no arguing, and there are no other options. After what Aro told me, I had to warn him that in order for us to work with him, he would have to _look_ the other way on some things concerning this family. He gave me his word, that no one in my family will be punished or harmed in any way."

Well shit, he just fuckin' cussed! That means this is some fucked up shit goin' on. He didn't keep us waitin', "These vampires will want me and my coven to join them. I will be given only two options. One join them, the second one, if I or any of my coven refuse, they will kill us all."

He went on, "These vampires have been going around and making the same choice options to every coven that they can find. There have been a few that joined them, the rest, have been killed! Refusal to join them means death for all who do so. Aro sent his whole guard to deal with them when he first found out what was going on. He had Jane and Alec stay behind, as well as Felix, they were there to protect them. The only guard to come back alive was Demetri. The rest were all killed!"

"Apparently, Demetri was able to gather information before leaving the area. There are some very powerful gifts among the vampires that have joined them. Some I have heard of and some are new to me. The leader is one named Vergil. He is like you Alice, a seer; the difference is that he can see both past and future of an object or person, but he has to touch them. Demetri just happened to find out. This vampire used to be part of the Volturi, and was banished about twenty-five hundred years ago. The problem is that when he was with the Volturi, he had no gift, at least as far as Aro knew." Carlisle explained.

I just had to fuckin' know, "Why are they doin' this and what is it, they want?"

"They want to destroy Aro and his brothers. They want to take over as rulers, and they want revenge against the Volturi." Carlisle told us.

"We can go down the list as to who is with them at this point, later. Right now, we need to plan what is needed to be done when I meet with them. I have already called the Denali's and told them to prepare to move quickly. They will be next for a visit." Carlisle said.

He went on, "I know at least four of these vampires that will be coming. They are deadly. I came up with an idea; call it an experiment if you will. I hate even having to think about doing it. We need to know what will happen if some of the gifted ones used their powers, in a certain way."

The next thing he said made most of us feel fear, not for ourselves though. "I think we need to have Bella, Alayla, and CJ try to pull out all thoughts of at least one of these vampires. I still believe that the vampire would be "brain dead" so to speak, and therefore, rendered useless."

Of course, everyone except the ones mentioned started to argue. It took several minutes to get everyone to calm down enough for Carlisle to go on, "They would stay out of sight, and be under the shields of course. However, we _must_ find out what the results would be. It's the only way we can be certain if it's a gift that will be useful in that way. You would have to make sure though that you _did not_ put thoughts back into the brain."

"We'll do it Carlisle." Bella spoke up.

Of course, the Major had to argue with her. He was NOT gonna let them get that fuckin' close to them. Even though we knew that, they didn't need to be right next to them. They had done it up to several miles away. As long as they knew where the person was they could do it.

Carlisle diffused the whole argument by tellin' the Major, he would be right there with them, in case somethin' went wrong. He also told them that it would probably be best to try to take out the fire starter; she was the most dangerous except Malick, who could copy the gift. It wouldn't work on him.

We all just kind of stood there for a minute. Finally, Carlisle went on, "Peter, Ethan, and Jasper; we need for you to come up with some plans. We do need to move immediately. The ones that need to go-ahead to Montana will be Alice, Ethan, Lexi, Emmett, and Rose. Edward will need to stay to read the thoughts, Bella, CJ, and Alayla will stay to try to use their gift on Zaila. We will come up with a way for me to signal which one is which. Jasper, you of course will stay to make sure your family stays safe. Peter, Char, I need you to go ahead and take Krissy with you to your place. Once the rest of us are in Montana, you can bring her there. After the meeting with the vampires, CJ, and Alayla can join you so that Krissy has a friend when she wakes up."

None of us liked this fucked up shit, but we all agreed. We would start comin' up with plans, once we were all in Montana. There was really nothing to do until then anyway. Either Carlisle and the rest would be able to get away safely, or they wouldn't.

I felt like that at least some of them would get away, and a message would be sent to the leader of this fucked up bunch. I just wish that I could stay and watch as the kids used their gifts on someone who wanted to destroy their family. I know that I wouldn't want to be on the receivin' end of those gifts, or their anger at someone tryin' to hurt those they loved.

Alayla had a temper. The thing is she's not afraid to show her emotions, or tell someone off. Jasper was gonna have to help keep her calm enough not to say anythin' while watchin' these vamps deal with their papaw, and ohma.

Yeah, sometimes they called Esme grandma, when they were in a teasing mood, or feelin' scared. Other wise, they called her Ohma; it's German for grandmother. Most people don't know what Ohma means, and it wouldn't look right for a young lady to call another young lady grandmother.

I was kind of worried about CJ though. I knew he was feelin' rage at what happened to Krissy. He's very good at not showin' what's goin' on inside of him. I was close enough to him to know that he was about ready to explode. He needed an outlet for his anger, and it needed to be done quickly.

I told CJ to come with me and his dad. I told Jasper that he, and I needed to talk to his son alone. We headed outside away from everyone, after Jasper told Bella that we were goin' huntin'.

Once we were far enough away from everyone, I stopped. I told CJ that he needed to put his shield down so that his dad could understand what was goin' on. I knew that Jasper knew somethin' was botherin' him, and he needed to tell CJ what happened at Krissy's.

He put his shield down, and Jasper had to fight to stay on his feet. The anger, almost knockin' him over. Once, Jasper was able to stand upright he asked CJ to tell him what was wrong, it took CJ a minute to start speaking.

"Sorry, dad. I tried not to feel so angry at Krissy's foster dad for what he did to her. Please tell me he suffered, before you killed him. I need to know that he did." CJ whispered. It was always hard for him to admit to negative feelin's.

Jasper walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Son, do not ever be sorry for what you feel. Especially if it's against something that is wrong. I can promise you. He suffered."

"Dad, I need you to tell me what you did to him before you killed him. Please." he whispered.

"I think you already know what I did. I sent him every emotion that Krissy was feeling. Terror, hate, despair, lonliness, worthlessness, and anger. I sent him the strongest amount I could. I started out with just a little and let it build up, until it was the strongest I could send. He screamed for a minute, and then his heart gave out. He literally died from fright." Jasper explained.

"Thank you for that dad. I know it's wrong to be glad that someone is dead. I just wish that it could have been me to kill him. I can't seem to let go of this rage that I feel for what he did." CJ said, and even I could feel the shame comin' off of him for what he had just confessed.

Jasper then hugged his son, tightly, not carin' that there was another man to witness such affection, "Son; that man deserved to be killed for what he had done. Do not ever be ashamed to want someone who is evil dead. I think that I might have just the thing to help you work out some of your rage. Just promise me that you will stop feeling ashamed for what you are wishing you could have done yourself."

Then, Jasper backed up and told CJ to let all of his rage come to the front of his emotions, then he could take it out on myself and Jasper. We used to do this with each other when we were with Maria, and she pissed one of us off.

We would go somewhere private, let the anger come to the forefront of our emotions and then spar with each other until the anger had been spent. It always worked for us, even though one of us usually had a least one limb missin', and it was usually me.

We would be careful to make sure that CJ wasn't hurt, but we would let him fight us hard. It took almost thirty minutes for his rage to be spent. Then he broke down in sobs. Jasper went over to his son, and held him while he continued to sob. I decided that now was the time to go back and get ready to move. Jasper and CJ didn't need me anymore. They needed to have privacy; this was their time to bond without others bein' around. I quietly left.

**Bella POV**

I knew that what had happened to Krissy was really bothering CJ. I could tell by his posture that he was trying to hide his rage. I was really worried about him. I know what can happen if a person, even a vampire, holds their emotions in.

I was so relieved when I saw CJ leave with Peter and Jasper. I knew that they could help him. Oh, I knew that they would probably have him fight them. I knew that's how they dealt with their own anger. I had watched them do this before.

It was usually Jasper that was angry, and it was usually over what someone, a human, had done to one of his kids, or me. I remember the time that Alayla had come home from school crying. That in itself was unusual for her, she never cries.

A teacher had embarrassed her in front of the class. She had been writing a note to Krissy about a boy in the class that she thought was cute. Usually, her vampire senses could alert her to things like the teacher walking up.

Apparently, Alayla was so engrossed in writing a note that she didn't realize the teacher was there until it was too late. Instead of just getting on to her for not paying attention, the teacher decided to use her as an example of what would happen to those who were writing notes. She read the notes out loud to the class!

I was proud of our daughter. She could have used her gift to get out of it, but we had taught her that she wasn't to use her gift to get out of trouble. Unfortunately, the notes talked about how attracted to a certain boy she was; he was in the class, so he heard everything.

She was so humiliated, and embarrassed. She came home early crying her eyes out. When Jasper found out what the teacher had done, he wanted to kill the bitch. So did I.

Peter had to take Jasper out to spar with him to get some of the anger out. He did go to the principal and told him that he didn't like his daughter being treated like that. While he knew that she should have been paying attention instead of writing notes, the teacher should have handled it differently.

Jasper did use his "dazzling" skills, and the teacher was fired. Still, it took several hours of sparring with Peter to get the anger out. So, I knew that Peter and Jasper would probably do the same with CJ.

I also knew that my son would eventually break down and cry. While Alayla rarely ever cried, CJ cried over things that hurt him. He and I were both so blessed as to have Jasper in our lives. He taught CJ that as a male; it was alright to cry and show your emotions, as long as it was for the right reasons.

CJ also blamed himself for what had happened to Krissy. He felt that if he had known what was going on, he could have gotten her out of there, before she got raped. Of course, there was no way he could have known what was going on, she wouldn't tell them.

It was a short time later that I was brought out of my memories by Peter coming back into the house. His clothes were dirty and torn in some places. He smiled and nodded, which let me know that everything was alright with CJ, I knew that Jasper would be coming back with him shortly.

I went upstairs and checked on Alayla. She was with Krissy, and would stay with her until Peter and Char were ready to take her to their place in Nevada. I asked her if she needed anything, and she said just for everything to work out. I told her that I was going home, and if her dad asked, to tell him to meet me there.

I knew that he would need me when he got back. He always does when he has had an emotional upheaval with one of the kids. The kids also knew that whenever he has had to help one of them, that, after wards, it was mom and dad time. She knew what it meant and gave me a disgusted look. I just smiled and told her that one day she would do the same thing.

I told the family that I was going home to pack up some of the stuff I wanted to take with us. I firmly believe that they knew the real reason I was going home, but no one said anything. I actually did plan on packing up some stuff that I wanted to keep.

When I got to the house, I did start to pack up the stuff I wanted to take with us. I was feeling sad. This is where we lived for most of my pregnancy. We had raised our babies here in this house. This is where we had lived, and laughed, and loved since, I had been turned. I hated that we were once again being forced to leave.

It didn't take me long to pack up what was important to me. I decided to take a quick shower and then wait for Jasper to get home. I ran upstairs, and went into the bathroom. I didn't bother with finding clothes, as I knew that as soon as Jasper got there, they would be gone.

I quickly removed my clothes and turned the water on. Since I had become a vampire, I loved having the scalding hot water on my cold body. It always relaxed me; it was the one thing that I still enjoyed from my human life; even though as a human the water was never that hot.

I stepped in and just let the water flow over me, for a minute. I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair. I rinsed my hair out and was reaching for the soap when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. He put his lips to my ear and said, "May, I help you with that darlin'?"

"Only if you promise to wash _everywhere_," I replied seductively.

I knew that this would be one of the times he just needed to fuck. While we would do that, he would always start out slow. He was a good mate; he always made sure that I was taken care of first. It always took my breath away, at how intense he was after dealing with something serious, and emotional.

He took the soap and poured some into his hand. He refused to use anything other than his hand when washing me. Of course, I felt the same way. He rubbed his hands together to lather the soap up, and then proceeded to wash me. He took his time, and teasing me as he went.

When he finally got to my pussy, I was dripping wet and not just from the water. He continued to tease me by not touching right where I really wanted him to. I knew that he wanted me to tell him what I wanted him to do, but I wanted him to tell me, to tell him.

He wasn't going to this time. I think that he just needed to hear me, and after a minute of him _not_ touching my pussy, I gave in, "Baby, please. I need you to touch me, to shove your fingers into my pussy, and rub my clit. I need to cum all over your fingers."

I had my back to him, and he pulled me tighter to his chest. He then plunged in two fingers and started to pump in and out. He took his other hand and played with my breasts before moving down to my clit, and rubbing.

He started pumping faster until I was screaming out his name in pleasure. After I came down from my orgasm, he pulled his fingers out, and bent me over so that I had my hands on the wall of the shower.

He plunged his cock in my pussy and started pounding into me. It was hard and rough. After several minutes and several orgasms later, he came hard, roaring. It was one of the times when it was hard and fast.

After we had calmed down some, he pulled out and washed me again. He turned off the water and then got out, got towels and dried us both off. Then, he picked me up and carried me to our bed, where he made slow, tender love to me.

It was a couple of more hours before we could disentangle ourselves from each other and get dressed. We would have to hurry, as the ones going to Montana would be leaving here shortly. Everything that we were taking with us would be going with them.

Once they were gone, the rest of us would be making plans as how we were going to deal with the other vampires. After making plans then Carlisle and Esme would get ready, and go to the house they would stay in.

The one thing for sure is, that since we had the place and time of the other vampire's arrival we would be there. At least, some of us would be. The rest would be watching over Carlisle and Esme. Edward would be one of the ones for sure to watch the vampires.

We got back to the main house just in time to say bye to Peter, Char, and Krissy. Of course, she couldn't hear us as she was still going through the transformation, and would be for two more days.

Jasper told Peter that once we were done with the vampires coming to see Carlisle that we would come to their place. Aro knew that we had someone going through the transformation, and asked if we could wait until she had woken up to bring her to the compound.

Carlisle had agreed, since we were guests. While it would have been easier to move her while she was out, and not knowing how wild she would be when she did wake up; we had to abide by what the owners of the place wanted.

The compound was more like a castle/fortress and was a secret even from the guard members. Only the brothers knew about it. It was to be a place to escape from threats, and possibly a new place to rule from. At this point, we had no clue as to what it would be to us.

Apparently, it was deep in the mountains somewhere, and was completely isolated. Not even humans could find it, even if they did, they still wouldn't be able to get inside. It had twenty-foot walls surrounding the whole place, and they even had guard dogs that were vicious, that would keep humans from staying around to investigate.

They had humans that were paid extremely well to take care of the place. The only downside for them was that they could never leave. It had been kept up for hundreds of years, the humans living in the house would live, work, and die there.

The brothers had it set up so that they grew their own food, both vegetables, and fruits; they also had their own supply of meat. They raised cattle, for milk and meat as well as pigs, chickens, deer, and even had a lake stocked with fish. There was no need to leave, ever.

With a bunch of vampires coming to stay, they were moving the humans to another location. They didn't want just to let them go, as they could expose the location just by describing it. Carlisle asked that Aro promise that none of the humans would be turned into food. It was bad enough they were being removed from the only home some of them had ever known.

Unfortunately, the human drinkers would have to leave and go into the nearest towns to feed. There were several large cities close by, and they could always go into other states to feed. This would be a whole new concept for the brothers as they are used to having their "meals" delivered.

Us animal drinkers would have it made. We were in the mountains that had more than abundant wildlife, and we wouldn't have to go far. I think Carlisle was seriously hoping to sway the brothers into trying animal blood, since it would be so much easier.

After Peter and Char left with Krissy, we all sat down to make plans about meeting these vampires that wanted to destroy our family. It was decided that Edward, and Alayla would go along with CJ to where the vampires were meeting. It was at a private airport, not too far from Scottsdale, Arizona.

We knew of it, since we had used it ourselves a time or two. There were plenty of places to hide, places that while the vampires wouldn't be able to see them; they could see the vampires. CJ would use his shield to cover their scent.

They would try to stay with the vampires as long as they could or at least until they knew what they were planning at this point. Carlisle and Esme in the meantime would already be at their house, waiting. We still weren't sure yet if we were going to try our experiment. If there was no threat to Carlisle, then we thought it might be better if they didn't know of us at all.

If we had to do something, then they would know that Carlisle did have others with him, and it would put our family in even more danger. Especially, if we couldn't take all of them down. We all felt that if we did have to do the experiment that it should be Zaila, the fire starter, as she seemed to be the most dangerous.

Not having seen any of these vampires before, we worked out a way for Carlisle to be able to let us know which one she was. He would either put his hand on the shoulder of the one who was _not_ her, or if he couldn't do that, then he would tell the one that wasn't her; that she should really move out of the way.

Since no decisions had been made yet, Alice couldn't see the outcome of the meeting. It was CJ, who came up with an excellent idea that made his father beam with pride that his son could come up with strategies that we hadn't even thought of, but sounded like they could actually work.

It was actually taking the "brain drain" experiment one-step further. After removing all thoughts, why not have Jasper or/and Alayla send pain. At least if we needed to the pain would distract them long enough for us to get away.

With everyone being under the shields, the gifts would be amplified anyway. We wished that we could have had time or chance actually to use this gift completely on a vampire, since we couldn't we just decided to do the best we could.

The one set plan was if something went wrong, the ones in hiding would flee. Not out of fear for ourselves as to make sure the kids stayed safe. We could only hope that we could stay out of sight for the whole duration of the meeting.

Carlisle's main concern was that these vampires might know of Edward. It was decided that he would tell them that they were on their own as Edward had finally found his mate, and they went off on their own, in case it came up.

A few minutes later, Carlisle and Esme left. They would stop at a river and strip down and swim until all other vampire scents were off of them. They would then run to their house and get dressed there. They didn't want to take a chance of having another vampire scent on their clothes or skin.

Of course, I'm the worrier of the family, and I was doing just that when the kids came up to me. Alayla could feel my concern, and CJ knew me well enough to know that I would be worrying about everything.

They both wrapped their arms around me and hugged me. It was just a few seconds later that we all felt Jasper's strong arms wrap around all three of us. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until CJ's stomach growled letting us know he needed to eat.

Since it might be awhile until they would be able to eat again, I fixed them fried chicken, with corn, green beans, and a salad. They were both big eaters; it didn't matter if it was human food or blood.

We had been worried at first that they would be like I was before I was turned and have to be careful about using their gifts. As long as they didn't go without blood or food, their gifts remained strong.

After they finished eating, and everything was cleaned up it was time for us to go. Edward and the kids would go and make sure that the vampires showed up, and then would follow them.

Jasper and I would go and hang out so to speak, at the house where Carlisle and Esme were at. We would stay high up in some trees, which would keep us out of sight, as well as keep our scents hidden.

Of course, I would have the shields up, so they wouldn't be able to smell us anyway. Jasper and I both hated that we would be separated from the kids. We knew that with their Uncle Edward there, and their own gifts, they should be safe. Especially, since they would not be contacting the vampires, they were only going to observe.

Edward would text us when the vampires were either heading towards Carlisle, or he knew where they were going next. If necessary, he would keep us informed as to what their plans were, if they were different than what we thought they would be.

We all got to our positions and settled in to wait. According to the time that the kids had given us, they had about ten minutes before the plane would arrive. Edward sent us a text letting us know that they were in position, and that the plane was on time.

Jasper made sure that CJ had his shield up, and would keep it up. I tried to get Jasper to go with the kids, but he didn't want to leave me alone. Even when I told him that nothing would happen here, until these vampires got here, and with Edward and the kids following them, I would have plenty of time to be prepared.

Shortly after that, we got the text that a plane had landed. It was thirty minutes before we heard anything else. The text really didn't tell us much except what we already knew. These vampires were going around and giving covens a choice; join them or die.

A few minutes later we got another text that they had found the general area that they felt Carlisle was in, and were about to head in that direction. Edward also told us that from what he read in their minds, every coven that refused to join had been killed.

Mostly, the fire starter was the one directly responsible. She could start a fire without having to touch. She would start a fire on the ones that refused; any that tried to run would find themselves right in front of her. The other twin would use her gift as a "mover" and move the ones running to stand in front of her sister.

Jasper told me that Aro needed to contact all known covens that were left and tell them to choose. If they wanted, no part of what was going on, they could be left to their own devices, and try to stay out of this coven's way. Other wise, they would be welcomed at the compound.

Edward did help us to feel better by telling us that the vampires had no idea they were being watched. Then he turned around and what he told us next made us even more uncomfortable about letting Carlisle be confronted by these vampires. There were seven of them in total, and every single one of them had a very powerful gift.

Edward then named them off and told what their gifts were. The first Libris- a super tracker; all he needs is the person's scent, and he can find them anywhere. Jeric-he has strength of a hundred vampires, Zira-a mover, can move anyone or anything at will; Zaila-fire starter, can set anything or anyone on fire without touching them.

Then there is Malick-a copier, any physical gift used on him, he can then copy it, and the gift will no longer work on him; Makenna-a gifter, every vampire she turns will have a gift, although she cannot control what their gift will be. Lastly, Robert-not sure what his gift is, Edward is having trouble getting a clear reading on him, but Alayla is really unnerved by him, for some reason.

Jasper quickly decided that it was too dangerous for Carlisle to face these vampires alone. Even though he wouldn't really be alone, Jasper was worried that we might have to show ourselves. The longer we could keep our numbers, and gifts a secret the safer we would be for now.

He quickly text ed Carlisle and told him to grab Esme and head to Montana. Bella would cover them in her shield until they got into the car and were some distance away. That way, they wouldn't have their scent to follow.

We, however, would _not_ be leaving. We would stay hidden and wait for them to come here. We knew they would, since the tracker would be able to follow him here. If we just let them go, then they would follow Carlisle to the compound, we had to distract them from following Carlisle at least for now.

We would still attempt to take out the fire starter, and maybe Malick, the copier. Those two seemed to be the most dangerous. We were hoping that using our ability to pull thoughts out would work on Malick, since it was a mental gift.

The next text we got from Edward was really upsetting. For some reason, the last vampire was making Alayla nervous, and terrified. Her instincts had always been like mine and her grandmothers, and she had never been wrong.

They had been following them and of course; they were heading here. Edward said that he was afraid for our daughter as she was becoming more upset as they went. I couldn't handle my baby girl being so upset; she's the one that usually stays calm; she's so much like her dad in that way.

Jasper said he would head out to meet them. He made CJ promise to keep his shield up. He would then send the kids to me, and we would head to Montana. Jasper and Edward would stay far enough behind the group of vampires to escape detection.

I would stay here to make sure that no other vampires showed up. With Alayla being so upset, we didn't want to try anything, at least until we knew what was bothering her so much. We just needed to get her somewhere safe, and then deal with it.

It didn't take long for Jasper to get there, and he sent me a text letting me know that the kids were on their way. He did go with them halfway, and then turned back to rejoin Edward. I know the only reason he let them come alone was he knew where the "enemy" was.

I really thought that I would feel relief when I saw my kids, and I did, until I saw Alayla. She was beyond upset; she said something about the last vampire terrified her, for some reason. That was a first for her, I have to admit, I have never seen her this upset.

We started to leave when I got a text from Jasper telling us to hurry, as the one that terrified our daughter, had split off from the rest. They weren't sure where he was going, but they were going to continue to watch and follow the others as they were still headed in our direction.

With our shields up, we stayed in the trees and headed in the direction of Montana. When we were about forty miles away from the house, we were stopped dead in our tracks by none other than Robert. At least, we assumed it was him.

He too was up in the trees, sitting, looking very relaxed, ahead of us. We would have to pass him to continue. I looked at the kids, letting them know that we needed to try to use our mental gift on him.

His smile grew even wider, and finally, he spoke, "I don't know what gift you are going to try to use on me, but it won't work. No gift is completely effective on me. I'll go ahead and answer your next question, since gifts don't work on me, I knew you were there; I can guess that at least one of you has a shield. That would explain why the others didn't know you were there. No, to your next question, do the others know about you? I couldn't tell them as I knew that I would be over heard."

He went on, "It appears that the three of you are gifted. We can use you in our army that we are building. I can use the blonde one as a "companion" so to speak. I haven't had a good fuck in several months, and while I don't understand why she's not completely human, I can tell she would make an excellent "fuck buddy" I believe is what the humans call them."

I was growling as was both CJ and Alayla. CJ had pushed his sister behind him, and I knew that he would fight to the death before he would let this asshole touch his sister. Then the vampire went on to explain that whatever gift we had he could turn it back on us. That's why Alayla was feeling, so terrified, he had apparently used her own gift against her. He didn't need to know what the gift was to use it.

Shit, there was no fucking way out of this. Yet, I knew this was one of those times I was so grateful that all three of us had been taught how to fight, without using our gifts. The one thing that we had going for us is that this vampire was way too fucking smug. He actually was figuring on the fact that it was one vampire, a female against him, and he could win just on that fact alone, or so he thought.

I jumped down out of the tree, and he followed suit. The kids stayed in the tree, but only long enough for me to get into a crouch. The stupid vampire then jumped down, ready to fight me. Once his focus was on me, the kids both silently jumped down behind him.

He knew they were there, and that's when he made his mistake. He actually started laughing; he thought the kids were human and were trying to be tough. As soon as he turned to look at them, I was on him.

The first lunge I was able to take off his arm. CJ then lunged, as well as Alayla. They held him down, while I continued to rip him apart. I had no way of starting a fire, so we couldn't burn him. We did, however; scatter his body parts around so that it would be impossible for him to put himself back together.

Hopefully, we could either come back and finish the job or Jasper could do it on his way to Montana. I decided that it was too dangerous to leave Jasper and Edward to try to fight off these vampires if they found their friend before we could completely dispose of him.

We headed back towards the house. The others still hadn't gotten there, and I knew we needed to let Jasper, and Edward know what had happened. I sent them a text telling them that the one that split off had found us, but we took care of him. That's all I told them; there was no fucking way I was telling them everything. Jasper's temper would give him away!

They sent me a text telling me that they were going to come and get us to safety. I told them that we needed to try to take out the fire starter, as the one who caught up to us was probably more dangerous than any of them.

I had explained that our gifts weren't effective on the one that found us. We needed to try to bring the numbers of gifted ones down. Jasper didn't want to stay around, but he understood that we needed to try. I also told him that he hadn't told his friends that they were there.

They would know that someone was around that could take out a very strong fighter anyway. We had nothing to lose, except our lives. The fire starter of course was the one that could destroy most vampires.

So, we waited. It wouldn't be long before they would be there, and we took advantage of the few minutes, we had to position ourselves. The kids and I would just have to try to remove all thoughts. Fortunately, Edward knew which one was the fire starter and would direct us accordingly.

Hopefully, we would be able to get it done, and get the "hell out of dodge", as Peter would say, before they found us. Now, all we could do was wait.

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think of some of these vampires. I have gotten very few reviews, and it makes me believe that no one likes this story. I'm just curious as to what you think of these guys. Thanks to all who have added this story to your favorites and alerts, I love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I need to say a huge thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she had to do some work on this chapter. I also need to say thank you to my prereader sinfulroad69, she gave me the names to go in with the characters I needed. This is partly her story too, I love both of ya. There is a ton of stuff going on in this chapter, please know that there will be questions coming up in your minds, you can either ask in a review, or just wait. Most of them will be answered in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
><strong>

**Bella POV**

Jasper showed up five minutes after we settled down to wait. He was alone. Edward had decided to stay with the group, promising to keep us updated if they changed course. I was worried, as now he had no shield to cover his scent.

Jasper assured me that he was staying far enough away that they wouldn't smell him. He sent Edward a text letting him know that he was with us. A few seconds later, he got a text telling us that it would be about ten minutes until they arrived.

Jasper had checked all three of us over, making sure we had no injuries. Since we had the confrontation with the stray vampire, he went into his mate/father mode, needing to make sure we were alright.

Jasper asked what had Alayla so upset concerning Robert. None of us really wanted to tell him what he had told us about Alayla. I told Jasper that he would have to let Alayla use her gift on him to keep him calm, but we needed to wait until after the vampires were either gone, or dead.

I did tell him that he could take a vampire's gift and turn it back on them. He had also told us that no gifts were able to affect him. He had decided that once we had taken care of the business at hand that, we would go back, collect Robert, and use him to experiment on. Knowing what he had said to our daughter, I quickly agreed.

Jasper's phone vibrated with a text message. He opened it, and I watched as his face went from passive to worry, and then finally to fearful. The next words out of his mouth scared me, "Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit. Did you say that you scattered Robert after ripping him apart?"

Suddenly, we could hear the footsteps of vampires approaching. We saw them come into the clearing where the house was. Jasper quickly typed something out on his phone. He then showed it to us, and all it said was _shields up, keep them up. We have problems._

Of course, we did it without question. They went into the house, and we could hear them talking about the fact that they knew Carlisle had been there. Now they would have to try to find him all over again. They were going to scout out the area, and wait until Libris could pick up what direction he had gone in.

Of course, they took into account that maybe him and his mate had just gone off to hunt and would be back shortly. They had decided to wait. Some of them would wait a short distance in different directions, so they would know that they were coming back. They didn't want them running off before talking to them.

I could see that Jasper was tense, and he was watching the woods in another direction. Edward had just joined us; he looked nervous, tense, and maybe even a little scared. I decided that I had had enough of this fucked up shit and I was going to go into Jasper's mind and try to find the thought as to what was going on.

A long time ago, when we first realized what the kids and I could do with going into someone's head and finding thoughts; we promised Jasper and the family that we would never do it, unless we had permission first. While Edward couldn't really turn off his gift completely, we could.

Just as I was about to do this, we heard the footsteps of two more vampires coming from the opposite direction. They were coming from the same direction that we had gone in and confronted Robert. We heard Alayla whimper, and looking over at her. She was curling up like she was in pain or extremely fearful.

I knew then that one of the footsteps had to be Robert. Shit, this was bad. A second later, sure enough Robert came out of the trees with another vampire that not even Edward knew about. Apparently, Robert had been sent to meet up with the other vampire, to come to the house in the opposite direction.

What I couldn't figure out was why, didn't Edward pick it up even in one of the others thoughts. I was given no time at all to think about this though. As soon as Robert was close to the others, he told them to be alert as there were other vampires up in the trees surrounding the house.

He pointed straight at the tree we were in. We were far enough away that we couldn't be seen, even with them knowing that we were there. Still, now that they knew we were there we had no choice but to show ourselves. Jasper motioned for me and the kids to stay put.

Edward and he jumped down out of the tree. As they were walking over to the vampires, CJ and I extended our shields to cover them. As soon as they got to the others Robert shook his head.

Edward asked him what his problem was. Robert told them that the three that had attacked him were still up in the tree. The one that we didn't know then spoke up, "My name is Matias, I would suggest that you tell the rest of your party to join us, or I will have you both burned where you stand."

There was no fucking way we were going to let those assholes hurt either one of them, so we were out of the tree in a flash. I could tell that Jasper was pissed off that we came out of the tree, but we couldn't just let them get hurt. This was turning out to be a disaster. I was very afraid for our children.

We had worked out a signal so that we would know it was time to try to pull thoughts out of at least one of them. It no longer mattered who it was, as long as one of them was destroyed. They were threats against our family; I would gladly kill every fucking one of them.

We walked up and joined Jasper and Edward. Since there were more of them, they were spread out so we couldn't really put the kids behind us. Alayla was standing in between her dad and me; CJ was on my other side, slightly in front of me.

The one called Matias came up to me and the kids. I could tell that Jasper was ready to pounce. He just looked at Alayla, then myself, and then CJ. After a minute, he looked at Jasper and studied him before speaking, "I thought that I had seen everything in my very long existence, but this is a first for me. I want to know how you have children? I can tell that this one is your mate, but she is a vampire. Yet, I see both, you and her in these young ones."

Jasper just stared at him. Oh, good he's gone into Major mode. After a few minutes of him staring at the vampire, Matias finally spoke, "Fine, if you want to keep quiet I can work with that. Robert, you said something about wanting the blonde female for a companion. Why don't you take her, and see if maybe while you are having fun, you can get information out of her."

That was the last straw, all hell broke loose. Jasper lunged for Robert; unfortunately, the one named Jeric was faster, and stronger. He had Jasper around the chest with his arms pinned to his sides.

Alayla started screaming for the vampire to let go of her daddy. Robert was able to get to her and had grabbed her. He then nodded for Jeric to let go of Jasper. I think that we were a little shocked, I had my shield around Alayla and CJ yet Robert had been able to get past it. I guess I should have had it around Jasper too, maybe if I had this wouldn't have happened.

Matias then said that we would all go into the house, and it would be explained to us what our options were. Jasper, Edward and CJ were all growling at Robert. He wasn't about to let Alayla go, and I couldn't stand to see her with his filthy hands all over her.

I looked over just in time to see Jasper about to lunge again. One of the females who had been quiet suddenly concentrated on Jasper. Alayla yelled as she had seen her. Immediately, CJ threw his shield around his dad.

Just as he did, I threw mine up as well. The second it was around him, the female suddenly had a ball of fire floating, and it headed straight for Jasper. There was no time to react, it was coming too fast, all I could do was watch as my husband and mate, was about to be burned.

I never expected to see what happened next. The fire, literally bounced off of our shields. Before we could even realize what had happened, the female,who had sent it was suddenly being consumed by flames. We took advantage of the shock coming from the other vampires. We put our shields around everyone, in our party so to speak. Even Alayla, that meant that we had also covered Robert.

We got another shock then. Alayla had been trying to send different emotions to Robert, and was suddenly successful. He dropped her when she sent him extreme fear. She ran right into my arms. Jasper then lunged and grabbed Robert.

The other vampires were about to attack when suddenly they all froze. I looked at my daughter to see she was concentrating, looking at everyone. She quickly told us she was sending them the thought to freeze and not move.

She then sent them the thought that they would stay that way for four days. We then looked over at Jasper, who had Robert without limbs. He yelled for Edward to get the limbs, and we took off.

We knew the kids were supposed to go to Peter's place. Since we were taking Robert with us, we really didn't want him to know about the compound. So we all headed straight for Nevada.

**Jasper/Major POV**

As we were headed to Peter's, I kept thinking about the fucking bastard that put his fucking hands on my daughter. It took everything I had within me not to kill him. The only thing that made it alright to keep him alive is thinking about all of the fucking torture, I can do to his ass, _before_ I fucking rip him apart, slowly.

I also knew that CJ, Edward, Bella, and even Alayla all wanted a piece of his ass. Fuck, we could rip him apart, put him back together, and then have the next one rip his ass apart, just to do it again. Yeah, this motherfucker was going to understand before he died, that you can mess with the Major, but you don't fucking mess with his kids.

It took us a couple of hours to get to Peter's. It would have taken less time, but we had to stop to give the kids time to take care of their human needs. We did hunt on the way. While we fed, I refused to give any blood to Robert, and even told Edward that the only blood, he would allow the "fucking asshole" to taste would be skunk blood.

Once we got to the place, we saw Peter waiting for us on the porch. I had called him while waiting for the kids to take care of their needs. When I told Peter what had happened, I actually had to move the fucking phone away, from my ear, Peter had growled so loudly.

He stopped long enough to make sure that the kids were alright, before moving to the asshole. I had made sure that we brought his limbs with us, but he wasn't getting them back; at least until it was time to put him together and rip him apart, again. Yeah, we were really planning on doing just that.

The problem is that Krissy is here still going through the transformation, so we needed, him dealt with before she woke up. She had about thirty-six hours left, before waking up.

We had planned on getting information out of him before killing him. As far as we knew, he didn't know about Edward's mind reading gift, so we were counting on him to be able to get the information from his mind just by asking the questions.

As for the torture; oh hell yeah! We already knew exactly what we would be doing. Bella and the kids would try to pull all of his thoughts out to see what would happen. Of course, we would wait until we had done other things, like try to find out more about what the deal was up with CJ's shield.

We also wanted to find out why suddenly Robert's gift of bouncing Alayla's gift back on her stopped working, and why ours suddenly did work on him. Edward, and I both felt that since gifts didn't work on him, that maybe, somehow, him being under the shields caused his gift to stop working. It sounded crazy, but it was the only explanation we could come up with.

So, we would be using him as our lab rat so to speak. Peter said that he would go and try to find a few skunks to feed to him, but I reminded him that they stink, and he would probably end up having to stay away until the smell was gone, without his mate. He changed his mind quickly.

The kids went into the house. Peter, Edward, and I were going to take Robert to a spot not too far from the house, but not close enough for the kids to hear his screams, in case we had to hurt him to get information. Once we got what we needed from him then we would bring him back, and then it would be time to experiment.

I was really having a hard time to not just finish him off. He had not only touched Alayla. He had his mouth on her face and neck. He wasn't being affected by her gift; she had no clue what to do and was between scared, and pissed off.

The worst part was that she was scared. _No one_ scared my baby girl and got away with it. I had never felt her fear like that before. Even when CJ and she had come up against the vampire, they had killed in the woods; she still had no fear.

Don't get me wrong, she wasn't feeling smug either. She did have confidence in her and her brother's gifts to help protect them. I made sure after that they had the training so that they could fight and win, without using their gifts, if they needed to.

I decided that I wanted to see if he knew who I was. It's not like he would be able to tell anyone. No matter what, he wouldn't be leaving here alive. The thing is I never really expected it to be as easy as it turned out it was. He seemed to be lacking in the intelligence department.

I could feel his smugness, when he had shown up. According to what Edward said, he depended on his gift, and felt like no one could touch him. That's why Bella, and the kids were able to rip him apart so easily, he didn't believe they were a threat.

While his gift was very powerful, his attitude made him weak. He wasn't much of a fighter; he had never trained. He didn't think that he needed it, he had his gift after all.

When we got to where we would be questioning him, I threw his torso down against a tree. I made sure that he was sitting upright. I wanted to look in his eyes when he realized whom he had just fucked with. Of course, there was always the possibility that he hadn't heard of the Major.

Peter started it off by asking him if he knew who I was. He shook his head no. Then Peter asked him if he had ever heard of the Major. He waited a minute before saying that if he was referring to the vampire that was called the Major in the Southern Vampire wars, yes he had heard of him.

He went on to tell us that he had heard that he was the best fighter, and that made him the most feared vampire in the south. What came out next was really fucked up. He told us that he had actually wanted to meet him, find out what his secret was for being such a bad ass; the Major was his "hero".

I couldn't believe the shit that was coming out of his mouth. The next thing he said made us laugh. Yeah, we fucking laughed at the shit that came out next. He told us that he knew that the Major was dead.

Peter finally was able to ask him how he knew that the Major was dead. He told us that he had heard that Maria, his sire, had killed him. He had heard this from some vampire by the name of Marco about ten years ago.

This was one of those WTF moments. We just stared at him. Finally, Peter couldn't stay quiet anymore and told him that what Marco had said to him was a lie. That he knew for a fact, the Major was alive and kicking.

He asked how he could be so sure. I just smiled an evil smile, and removed my shirt. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. I squatted so that I was eye level with him. Once I had his attention, I told him, "I'm the Major, as you can see I have the scars to prove it. Just so, you know, the girl you touched, the one you wanted to fuck. She. Is. MY. Daughter."

The fear that came off of him was so thick, even Peter and Edward could feel it. This was good; I could really work with this. I wanted to make sure that he felt what Alayla had felt when he had her. I pulled the emotions that she had going through her when she was in his grasp, and sent them to him.

If a vampire could shit, he would have. I let up after a minute, and we started to question him. This was so easy. I asked the question, and he would give us the answer.

He told us what the plan was, who was involved, and why. The only thing he wouldn't give us is the whereabouts, and the gifts of those they already had joining them. We got that information easily; we just asked, and Edward read his mind. He was weak from pain and the loss of his limbs, so his gift was too weak to stop Edward from being able to read him.

After we had what we wanted, we took him back to the house. We left him in the yard and went into the house. Char was waiting for us; she had called Carlisle to tell him what had happened. He wanted me to call him, as soon as I was back.

I quickly dialed the number, and he answered on the first ring. I told him that we had all the information we needed, and were about to try the gifts on him. Carlisle was really angry about what had happened with his granddaughter. He told us that Aro wanted us to go ahead and bring Krissy as is to come to the compound.

He didn't want to take the chance that the vampires could catch up to us. I asked the main question; had he told Aro about the kids? He told me that no, he wanted to tell him in person.

I told him that the kids were going to help with the experiment with the gifts, and then we would leave to come there. We would have to destroy Robert if he wasn't already dead after that.

I asked if Aro had gotten there yet, and he told me no, but was expecting him in a day or so. He told me to give the kids his love and hung up. It sounded like he was too pissed off to talk. I had never heard him that angry before.

Now, it was time to do the experiments. I called the kids down so that we could start. Without any other gifts to use to try different things we would just have to use Alayla's, and my gift to try to see what would happen with CJ's shield. We went over everything that happened right before the incident with the fireball.

All we knew was that CJ had put his shield up, then Bella put hers up. First, we needed to find out if it was just CJ or Bella, or both combined. Something was telling me that it was CJ's, but Bella's made it stronger.

The kids came down, and I could tell that they really hated leaving Krissy again. This was too important, and I had to tell them we were leaving as soon as we were finished with the asshole.

My mate had come straight to me after the phone call and wrapped her arms around my waist. I really needed to run her upstairs and make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere. Shit, whom am I kidding? I needed to claim her, fuck her, and then make love to her. Now was not the time though. Besides, I was still too pissed off at what had happened to Alayla.

Bella sensing what I was feeling pulled me down for a kiss. It was passionate, full of love, need, want, and desire. It was what I needed to help calm me down. At least, part of me, another part was getting a rise up. I needed to stop but I just couldn't find it in me to care at this point. This was my anchor to keep me from losing it.

Just as I was about to take this upstairs, I heard a groan. Then a voice that said, "Don't they ever stop!" It belonged to our son.

Alayla spoke up, "I think it's cute. I just hope that when it's my turn, I can find that kind of love."

I broke away from my mate and went to hug our son. I asked him if he was alright, and he told me that he will be better when the one who touched Alayla was dead. I could feel there was still a shit load of anger. He told me that before they removed all thoughts from the vampire he had an idea that he wanted to try. He told me that it might help him get rid of some of the rage he had going inside of him. I promised him; he would have his turn at hurting him.

I could tell that Alayla had been crying. I knew that my mate had talked with her, and she was feeling somewhat better. I needed to check her out and make sure she was unharmed. In my mind, I knew she was alright, but my instincts said to check anyway.

I asked if everyone could wait outside for us, I needed to talk to Alayla privately. As soon as everyone was gone, she was in my arms. She used her vampire speed, which kind of surprised me as she usually doesn't do that in the house. She buried her face in my chest, and started sobbing.

I could have helped calm her down, but I knew she needed to feel this, so I just held her. This was rare for her, but then again, she had never been man handled either. I was going to fucking rip him apart, put him back together and do it fucking again. He had caused my baby girl to be afraid, and to cry; his ass was going to pay!

It took a few minutes for her to calm down. When she finally did, I pulled her slightly away and started checking her over. She sighed, but didn't say anything; she knew exactly what was going on.

While the need to do this is usually only for mates, I had found that for me, it also goes for my kids. Whenever there was an accident, or something dangerous happened, or they did something new I found myself checking them over. Then again, so did their mama.

After I knew she was uninjured, I pulled her back into my arms. I could have lost her today. She could have been killed, or even raped while I watched; unable to stop him. Shit, I need to stop this. I'm starting to get even more pissed off.

"Baby girl, please forgive me. I should have never let you come with us. I failed you; I didn't protect you like I should have. That vampire should have never been able to touch you. I'm so fucking sorry." I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

Great, she started to fucking cry again. It took her a minute finally to speak, "Daddy, please stop that shit right now. You know that as far as we knew I was needed there. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know that there was another vampire that could put him back together out there. Please daddy, don't blame yourself, I don't. I love you, and you are the best daddy ever to exist."

"Still, I fucking let you down. Your mama too. I almost died out there, and I can't even imagine what would have happened to you then. If your brother hadn't sent the fire back to the bitch, I would be dead right now. You could have easily been raped." I told her.

"Well, I didn't get raped. I'm safe here with you. You need to focus on the fact that we are all safe right now. Stop with the shit of "I should have". You also should probably figure out how you're going to explain to mama why you are cussing, in front of me and letting me cuss too." she was giggling by this point.

Shit, she was right! Bella hated me cussing in front of the kids, and even more so hated them cussing and me letting them do it. I was really fucked now. I knew it, and so did my beautiful daughter. She had gone from giggling to full-blown laughter. Even if it was at my own expense, I fucking loved it.

We walked outside and sure enough, there was my beautiful mate, glaring daggers at me. She was really fucking scary when she was like this. I knew that if I couldn't dazzle her into forgiving me, I might be without her for night or two. Then again, the make up sex was always awesome, so maybe it will be worth it after all.

I tried to look sheepish; maybe if I work it good enough she'll forgive me right away. She started stalking towards me, nope. It wasn't gonna work this time. I'm royally fucked.

When she got to my side, she looked at our daughter and told her, she needed to go say hi to her uncle Peter. I could tell that my daughter didn't want to leave her daddy with such a vicious creature as her mama, but she left anyway.

She stood up on her tip toes and pulled me down so that she could whisper in my ear, "I think you know better, Major. We will deal with this later." Shit, this is going to be worse than I thought. She then walked away.

We decided to work with CJ's shield first. Then we added Bella's shield. Using my gift, I sent him some fear, not much. It took a second or two before I felt the fear I had sent him come back on me. I didn't tell CJ what emotion I sent in case he could feel it, I wanted to make sure he was actually feeling what I sent and not his own emotions.

Then we added Bella's shield. I sent mirth this time. Again, just a tiny bit, enough to cause mild giggles. When it hit me, I stared laughing hysterically. It had tripled from the amount I had sent. Of course, everyone fucking loved watching me laughing my ass off at nothing. We needed this, especially since we still had to deal with the asshole.

Then Alayla tried to put the thought into CJ's head to remove his shoes. He didn't know what she sent him, but a second after sending him the thought, she was taking her shoes off. Apparently, our son's shield had an extra side effect just like my mate's did. She could amplify any gift under her shield and CJs could bounce any gift back to the one who sent it.

Finally, we tried doing this to Bella's shield. While the "attacks" were blocked, they didn't bounce back to the sender. So, we now know that CJs would bounce back gifts, while Bella's could amplify them. We would have to use more gifts to continue to test CJ's shield, though.

Now, it was time to deal with the asshole who dared to try to hurt my family. He was still on the ground where I had thrown him. CJ tried first to pull a thought out of his mind. It worked but took a minute, and we needed it to be quicker in order to use it.

Alayla went next, with the same results. Bella tried but couldn't do it. Then all three of them concentrated and were able to do it quickly. They pulled out three separate thoughts. Then, Bella used her shield, and they were able to start pulling out thoughts faster than even they thought possible.

I had to stop them as I had promised CJ his turn at hurting this asshole for hurting his sister, before completely draining him of all thoughts. We did, however, find that we would not need to question anyone; we could pull the thoughts out and get the information that way.

CJ asked if we could put his limbs back on first. He refused to kick a vampire while he was down. We knew that even with his limbs reattached he would need blood to heal enough to be full power, so we did as he asked.

My son is strong enough to fight a vampire, and win. He can also bite. He does have venom; it seems to be regular vampire venom. So, when he bites, it will hurt like a motherfucker.

Which is what he started doing. He would bite and pump venom into the wound. He did not. However, close the wounds. They were left open, gaping, and seeping venom. Those were the worst kind of bites. I should know; Maria gave me those kinds of bites as punishment.

After doing this for a few minutes, it was like the rage flared up inside of him, and he started kicking and punching him. No one of course was going to stop him. I had decided that if it went on for more than a couple of minutes, I would calm him down. Not to save the asshole, but to keep my son from going into a dark place later. That too I was very familiar with.

He finally stopped on his own, his rage seeming to have been spent. I was glad that he had the opportunity to use it in some way, instead of bottling it up. He was able to do something for his sister.

He wasn't feeling proud of what he did. He was feeling like what he did showed his sister that he loved her, and would kill anyone who tried to hurt her.

Once he had calmed down some, it was time to do the experiments. First, the shields went up. Then Bella, CJ, and Alayla all started to pull thoughts out of his mind. He had been sitting on the ground, with his legs stretched out. It took almost a minute, and then it was over.

His body slumped over on the ground. He wasn't moving, breathing, and I felt no emotions from him at all. I looked over at Edward, and he said that his mind was blank, and he had actually gotten to "see" the thoughts being removed. From all appearances, Robert was now dead.

We decided to give it about an hour to see if anything changed. The kids went inside, and Bella fixed them both something to eat. They had not been able to eat food since early this morning.

I asked if Peter, Char, and Edward could stay out here with him and monitor what was going on. I needed to make sure my family was alright. I knew that none of them were physically hurt, I needed to make sure that the kids weren't going to have serious repercussions from what had happened to them, and what they had done.

They were both eating when I walked in. Alayla was quiet; I knew that she was probably trying to process all that had happened today. The thing is that we still weren't done with the bastard.

When she saw me, she smiled at me. She knew that I needed to know she was alright. She came over and gave me a hug. Next thing, I knew CJ was there hugging both of us, then my mate was there hugging all of us. We stayed that way for several minutes. We all needed to know that everyone was alright.

After the kids were finished eating, we went back outside to see what was going on. Edward said there had been no change; he was still void of thoughts. I knew there were also no emotions coming from him. He hadn't moved.

Alayla tried to send him a thought to sit up. Nothing, it never even registered in his mind. She tried to send him other thoughts, feeling pain, anger, and then she tried to send him pain. Then under Bella's shield, I sent him pain, then anger, still nothing. He was now dead.

Bella, CJ, and I started ripping him apart. We carried the parts into the house. Char and Peter were grabbing what they wanted to keep, while Edward and Bella grabbed some of the food, no sense in letting it go to waste.

Once everything was loaded in the truck, and we were ready to leave Alayla was given the honor of setting the house on fire. We wanted to try to cover our scents as much as possible.

We had no idea if Alayla's suggestion that they not move for four days would work or not. When we ran here, we stayed under the shields to hide our scents. Traveling by truck would cover them going away from the house.

We would eventually have to park the truck and go the rest of the way by foot. It was inaccessible to humans, and the only way for vampires to get there was either by foot or helicopter. Since we didn't have one at the moment, we would have to walk.

It would be tomorrow morning before we arrived. I was hoping that Aro would already be there. I didn't give a flying fuck if he didn't like the idea of half human, half vampires. I was pissed, and I wanted answers. I didn't care either that he was Volturi.

With the information, we had gotten from Robert, I knew that for the most part, this was all of their fucking fault. Even if they are the Volturi, they were going to give us answers.

Of course, we had to make a few stops on the way. Gas, food, and bathroom breaks for the kids. It was later than we had planned when we got to the place where we had to leave the truck.

CJ insisted on carrying his friend Krissy. The problem was that there were at least two spots where we would have to climb straight up. We would have to tie her to his back so that he could use both hands to climb with. Both spots were at least a mile up.

I watched my kids as they climbed over rocks went under trees and then climbed the first part that was straight up. I had been secretly concerned about the kids being able to make it. It was a long way, and while they may have vampire shit, they still tire out.

After the first climb straight up, I could tell that Alayla was starting to get tired. They had both slept on the way, during the night. Still, this part of the journey would be physically exhausting to them.

Once we were over the first bad climb, I made everyone stop so that the kids could rest. I could tell that the trip was taking a toll on both of them. Especially CJ as he was carrying Krissy. I made him untie her and lay her down. I also told him, that either I or someone else would be carrying her, the rest of the way.

He was upset that he couldn't do it, but understood that he could endanger her. If he got too tired out, he could slip, and they would both fall. While he would probably be alright, Krissy still had too much of her human traits and wouldn't survive the fall.

I decided to change up things. We all had stuff tied to our backs, food, clothes, and personal belongings. Peter and I both undid our loads and were going to leave them; Edward also undid his and stacked his load along with ours. We would come back and carry the shit back to the compound later; right now we needed to get the kids there, safely.

We ended up with Edward carrying Krissy. Peter carried CJ, even though CJ was arguing that he could walk on his own. I had Alayla. We carried them the regular way until we got to the next straight climb.

Well, as normal as CJ could handle, Peter had him slung over his shoulder. CJ was yelling the whole time that he could do this on his own, and Uncle Em would never let him live this down.

Alayla finally told CJ that if Uncle Em tried to tease him about it, she would make him do something that would make him look stupid. He told her she needed to do it anyway; he still owed him for the last prank Em had done to him.

After another hour of climbing, we finally made it to the compound. I tried calling Carlisle to let us in so we didn't have to climb the walls. He never answered. I then call Esme, and still no answer. I finally got in touch with Ethan. I could hear yelling in the background but was unable to tell who it was.

Ethan said that he would open the gate for us, and that Alayla and I were both needed to try to calm Carlisle down. This was another one of those WTF moments. He hung up the phone without even giving me the chance to ask what was going on.

Setting down Alayla, and CJ we ran the rest of the way. Edward still had Krissy and said he would take her and try to find someplace out of the way to place her until they could find a bedroom for her.

The scene that we walked in on was shocking to say the least. Standing there was the man I considered to be a father; the man who was always calm even in the middle of the storm; he was standing there with his hands around Aro's throat, and had him pinned against the wall!

Emmett, Ethan, and Rose had Felix pinned to the floor. We just stood there for a few seconds in shock. Finally, I asked Carlisle what was going on, and he growled at me. Whoa, Carlisle just fucking growled! He. Growled. At. Me.

Felix then spoke up and said that Carlisle had gone mad and was trying to kill Aro. I knew there had to be more to it. I asked Emmett how long had they been here, and he said they had just gotten there. It was just Felix and Aro as they wanted to travel separately in case the others found out about them coming here.

Aro had walked in the room, and had been talking to Carlisle when Carlisle attacked him. Felix went to help him but Emmett, Ethan, and Rose tackled him. They didn't really understand what was going on, but they sure as hell were not going to let Felix stop Carlisle. He was their leader, and should be protected even if they didn't know why he attacked.

Carlisle had turned his attention back to Aro, "You fucking piece of shit. How could you fucking do that? Why did you let them get away with what they did? Do you know how much my family has been hurt by these fucking bastards already? Why didn't you fucking rip them apart when you had the fucking chance?" he roared out.

Aro started to say something but was cut off, "Don't you say a fucking word. One of those fucking bastards put his hands all over my granddaughter!" At this Carlisle let out another roar, that shook the windows.

I called his name, hoping that maybe if he saw me, he would calm down. He never even flinched. I decided that I needed to try to calm him down. While I didn't really care if he killed the asshole myself, it could cause problems for us later.

I sent him some calm, and was shocked once again at the reaction I got. He turned to me, and he looked murderous. He actually looked like a vampire. The ones that nightmares are made of.

He was growling, snarling, and he roared at me before saying, "Don't you fucking dare use your shit on me Jasper. I need to feel this shit. I really need to fucking hurt him for what he has caused. Do you realize that it's him and his fucking brothers, who has brought all of this shit on us. They are the fucking reasons we are running, again. If they had dealt with this shit the same way, they have dealt with everyone else there wouldn't be a problem right now! On top of all of this fucked up shit, he now wants to punish Ethan, and the kids, he wants to take and add them to the guard."

I saw red. I was just about to lunge for Aro when I suddenly felt calm come over me. I turned and looked into my daughter's eyes. She was crying. She told me, "I'm sorry daddy but you need to calm down. Everyone here is wanting to kill the vampire that papaw has pinned to the wall. Mama asked me to calm you, so we could all calm down and talk."

I let the emotions she sent me wash over me and go inside of me. While I didn't want to I knew she was right. My mate was right; we needed to all calm down and talk. Yet, I had never seen Carlisle this angry, ever!

He was the only one that was not calming down. Alayla started to walk over to her papaw, and I started to jump in front of her to stop her, but my mate had come over and placed her hand on my chest. I looked down at her, and she shook her head "no".

I couldn't believe that she would let our daughter walk over to a dangerous vampire. I had looked over at my daughter and then back down at Bella. She mouthed the words "trust her and me".

Carlisle had his attention back on Aro. Alayla walked right up to her papaw and put her tiny hand on his arms. He looked down at her, and she told him, "Papaw, I love you, and I know that you are upset, I was messed with. I'm alright now, but I really need a hug from you. You hug better than anyone I know, well except maybe Ohma. Will you please put the vampire down and give me one?"

At first, I thought he was going to growl at her, but he didn't. He studied her for a minute before sighing heavily, and then he let go of Aro. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her and told her that he was sorry she had to see him like that, but the thought of some strange vampire man handling her was just too much for him. Especially, since it was Aro's fault as far as he was concerned.

I could tell that Aro was about to say something, but the look I gave him told him that if he did it might be the last words he ever said. I walked over to him and gently took him by the arm and led him over to the couch. I whispered to him to be quiet if he knew what was good for him.

I knew now that only my baby girl could give what Carlisle really needed right now, the security of knowing that his only granddaughter was alright. That while she may have been in danger, she was right now safe, and in his arms. When I looked over at Carlisle again, he was sobbing, while clutching at her.

She may be safe, for the moment, but I knew we had a battle coming up. Right now, I wasn't sure if we could win. I did know one thing for sure, the Cullens and Whitlocks would _not_ go down without a fight. I just wish that my kids didn't have to be involved, but I knew that they would never let us fight without them.

I could only hope that we had trained them well enough. I could only hope that at they would survive.

**A/N Please review and tell me your I may be stumped as to what to write for the next chapter. It's you readers that help me to write what happens in the chapters. Also, once again if you have questions please review and ask. I will say it again that most of them will be answered in the next chapter. Also, the next couple of chapters will be "calmer", less stress, maybe. Krissy will wake up, and the Cullens, Whitlocks, and Volturi will have a long talk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A big thanks to my beta KareBear1965, I love ya girl. Also, need to thank my prereader sinfulroad69, this is her story too. There is a lemon, just letting you know.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.  
><strong>

**Jasper POV**

After I had Aro sitting, and calmed down. I had to send some calm to several others in the room. Felix being the main one. Alayla was still wrapped up in Carlisle's arms; the only difference was that CJ had joined them.

I could tell that Aro was about to open his mouth and just gave him a look that told him he needed just to keep quiet for now. I knew he had questions, especially about Alayla and CJ; he was staring at them with a look of shock.

I told him that Ethan, Emmett, and Rose would let Felix up if he ordered him to sit down. He did just that, and they let him up. He was still feeling rage at what Carlisle had done to Aro, but was doing a good job at controlling it.

Everyone was there from our family, and I just nodded for everyone to sit. Esme had gone to move Krissy to a bedroom and would stay with her until the kids could join her. We needed to have a meeting, but it would have to wait until the other two brothers were here.

I know everyone in the family was feeling shock at the way we found Carlisle. I have lived with this man for over sixty years before I found my mate, and another ten since then. I have never seen this side of him. Yet, I understood what he was feeling. I guess I just never expected him to lose control like that.

I was guessing that when I had told Carlisle what had happened with the other vampires, concerning Alayla, he got really angry. I hadn't had the chance to tell him all that we had found out, so I am assuming that Aro had filled Carlisle in on some if not all of it. I could pretty much figure out what happened next.

Even though we had a lot of information, I wasn't sure if we had all of it. I'm pretty sure that Robert wasn't informed on everything. I knew that it would be awhile before the others got here so I told the kids to go, eat, see Krissy, and then try to get some rest. I could tell Aro wanted to say something and motioned for him to wait until the kids were gone.

I was not going to let him try to talk to our children, not yet. I wanted him to know everything and understand that they were to be left alone, completely. No asking them to become part of the guard, and no experiments on them either. I also needed him to understand that they were to be protected at all costs.

I also wanted Carlisle there to help explain. Aro was his friend or used to be, and he knew him better than I did. It would be few minutes though because Carlisle had gone with the kids to check on Krissy. I could only hope that we would have enough time to finish the meeting before she woke up.

It was early afternoon; the other brothers were due around six. The rest of the guards were also coming but in small groups. One large group would be too revealing as to what was going on. That wouldn't leave us much time to meet with everyone, as Krissy would be waking up tomorrow evening sometime.

Once Carlisle came back into the room, we talked about having a meeting with just the brothers first. We would explain the kids and Krissy to them. There would also be rules so to speak, concerning the kids.

While we would help in this battle, we knew was coming, there was no fucking way that the Volturi would get their hands on the kids. They would be off-limits to everyone. We would also make sure that Ethan would not be bothered.

He really had not done anything wrong. While he should not have been with a human as far as the Volturi was concerned, the human that he had been with was dead. The human male whom his daughter had married, and let in on the secret was also dead. No other humans were left that knew the secret. He should be safe.

I myself never trusted the Volturi. While I had never dealt with them, I knew of others that had. I had heard of stories of how when they found a vampire, which had a gift they wanted, they would do anything to get the vampire to join their guard, including getting one of the guards who had the gift to bond others together, to use that gift on them.

I understood it was something close to Lexi's gift. The difference being, Lexi needed to touch the vampires she wanted to bond, and the bond of mates could break it. I would have to make sure that the brothers understand that under no circumstances will any of the gifts that the Volturi has, will be used on any of our family members, unless permission is given first.

I knew that we would have to work together to win this battle. But, this battle is caused directly by actions done by the Volturi. As far as I'm concerned, it was their doing, they should solve it themselves.

As much as I hated the thought of helping them out of their own mess, I knew that if we didn't; they would lose. Fuck, we might lose anyway.

It was Carlisle that spoke up, that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Since we have until this evening before the others get here, I have a suggestion. I think it's obvious that everyone is on edge right now, and I could really use some time to be alone with my wife. I think that we should all find our rooms and take this time to be with our mates, relax, and make sure that we have an outlet to release some of the pent-up tensions I know we all have."

Did he just say what I think he said? Is he seriously telling us to go fuck our mates? Not that I would object to it, but still Carlisle has never actually told us to do it before.

Leave it to Emmett to ask the obvious, "Excuse me Carlisle, let me get this straight. Are you telling us to go fuck our mates?"

"If that's what you need to do in order to relieve some of the stress of the last few days, then yes." Carlisle said.

"Emmett, language!" Esme said from somewhere upstairs.

"Hey, how come Bella can say shit, fuck, and damn, but I can't?" Emmett complained.

"That should be obvious, Emmett. When she says it, it's usually directed at you for doing whatever shit you're doing." Peter replied.

"Peter, language too!" Esme told him. We all laughed. It felt good even if it was only for a moment.

It didn't take but a few seconds for everyone to clear the room. Some of us didn't know where our rooms were, and had to be shown by Felix. The main building that we were in was huge. It was actually a castle, close to what the Volturi had in Italy. Except this one was much bigger from what Carlisle said.

Apparently, when they purchased it, it was just a few bedrooms. Now, it had at least ten wings who were separated, with each wing having its own living room, kitchen, dining area, as well as ten bedrooms in some of the wings while others had twenty or thirty. In total, there were exactly two hundred bedrooms!

We found out that the ones that had ten, were for couples. The ones with more were for single vampires, those without mates. One of the wings was for the guards with some of the rooms being bigger for the ones that were mated.

I just had to ask, why were there kitchens? Apparently, with the humans taking care of the place and being given free access to the whole place, it was more convenient to have a kitchen close by. At least, this would make it easier to feed the kids.

Once we were shown to our wing, all we had to do was decide which bedroom to take. They were all given names, and we found out that the names matched the room. Some were colors, like the blue room, yellow room, brown room.

The others were the rose room, Victorian room, well you get the picture. We expected to find the room's dark, but we were shocked to find them bright, with floor to ceiling windows in each room.

Bella decided she wanted the lavender room. It was the second biggest room in this wing. It was lavender walls with white trim, there was a bed, and the bedding matched the walls. It had its own bathroom; actually, all of the bedrooms had their own bathrooms.

The bathrooms had their own Jacuzzi, shower, and bathtub, all separate. The bathrooms matched the room in color. I could tell that my mate was happy with her choice, but I also knew that she wanted to check on the kids. I did too.

They had put Krissy in the yellow room, so we made our way there. Both of the kids were there each one talking to her. They were excited. The changes in Krissy were now obvious. All of her scars were gone, and her hair, which was a reddish blonde was now longer. It was almost as long as Alayla's. It was shiny, and thick.

She was about halfway through her change now. I know that the kids couldn't wait for her to wake up. I was going to have to explain that she would probably be too wild for them to be around her. They had heard stories of newborns but had never seen one.

Carlisle, Esme, Char, Peter, Ethan, and Bella had all encouraged them to talk to her and tell her all about our family, and that is what everyone has been doing. The kids kept telling her that they would take her on her first hunt. I wasn't too sure that would be such a good idea, but Bella said that we would go with them to help.

The kids told us they had eaten, and we were about to go to our room. With everyone, "busy" there would be no one to stay with Krissy. I was about to say that I would stay with her, when Bella spoke up and told the kids, they could stay in here with her and sleep.

She also told them that we would be busy for awhile, but if they needed us to call our cell phones. Alayla smirked and asked her mom what she was going to do. I was getting excited; I was hoping to have some fun. Bella shocked me when she told our daughter that it was about time I learned not to cuss in front of them, or let them cuss. I knew I was in trouble!

After kissing the kids on the foreheads, we left the room. I told Bella to go ahead, that I would join her later. She glared at me, grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and dragged me back to our room. Now I knew for sure I was in trouble.

I started thinking that maybe if I was really sweet and promise to do wicked things to her that maybe she would forget she was mad at me. One look at her and I knew it wouldn't work. Oh, shit!

She had a bag that she had brought from the ranch. I already knew what was in it. Handcuffs, there was also some leather straps that she had used to tie me up. While we both knew that neither one would really cause me to be unable to get out of them, I always stayed until she turned me loose. It was a great turn on, unless she was mad at me.

If she was mad at me, then I had to stay tied up until she had been satisfied that I had learned my lesson. She would torture me by doing things to me and making me do things to her. I wasn't allowed to cum, but she could.

While it was a form of punishment, I fucking loved it. She had never been I guess what some people might consider abusive, and she always made sure that in the end I had more than one orgasm. Although, there was one time that she was really pissed at me, it was the only time since we've known each other that I was really afraid.

Yeah, I was actually terrified. We had gone out to a bar to go dancing; she caught me with some human girl who had her hand on my crotch. I had pulled away quickly but not before Bella had seen it. The girl was under the impression that she could seduce me into having sex with her.

I explained it to Bella, but she told me that I should have stopped her _before_ she put her hands on me. After we got home, she tied me up, then after a minute of staring at me, she turned around and walked out. I had thought that she was going to have me give her a few orgasms and then have make up sex.

I was highly aroused, but when she walked out, I felt her pain at what had happened. She had put her shield up at the bar, so I couldn't feel her emotions. She apparently dropped it before leaving. The last thing she said before walking out was, "Since you let the human touch you, maybe you should have her take care of you."

She left the house, without another word. The kids at that time were spending the night at the main house, and for that, I was grateful. The pain that I had felt coming from her actually had me to the point that even without the straps, I couldn't move.

The worst part was that we had promised each other a long time ago to never run off from a problem and always to talk about it. It took me a couple of minutes to finally be able to move.

I got out of the ties quickly, got dressed, and was just about to head out to find her when she walked back in the door. As soon as I looked at her, I knew she had just gone out to vent her anger out on wild life and the forest. Her clothes were dirty and torn; her hair was messed up.

She had immediately told me she was sorry for leaving me like she did. Her anger was too much, and she didn't want to hurt me. She explained that she wasn't even angry with me. It was the bitch that had touched me. Since she was a vampire, she knew she couldn't deal with the human the way she really wanted to.

She also explained that she was hurt that I would let a human get that close to me. Once she had really thought it through, she realized that the girl had taken me by surprise, as most humans would never get that close to us.

I told her that the worst thing I had ever seen was the pain I saw in her eyes when I knew that she had seen what had happened. I also promised that I would be more aware of who was around me next time. I really never expected a human to come that close to me on their own, let alone touch me.

I was brought out of the memory by my mate coming towards me. I could tell that I was about to be "punished". While some people might have thought, it was indeed a punishment, it really wasn't, not for me or her.

The day she woke up to her new life, we both found out that for me, it was extremely erotic for her to tie me up, or handcuff me and do whatever she wanted with me. The orgasms we would both have were some of the best ones ever. It never went any further than just tying each other up. Yep, I tied her up sometimes too.

We really didn't need to do shit like that in order to enjoy our love making. Over the years, it just seemed to feel better than ever. Every touch was like bolts of electricity shooting from the part touched, and would flow throughout our bodies. With every time we were together, it seemed to intensify.

When she finally got to where I was she ordered me to get on the bed. I started to remove my shirt, but she stopped me, "That's my job, Major, at least this time. Just get on the bed, Major."

Oh, fuck. She's calling me Major. This is going to be better than I thought. I quickly got on the bed and in the position that I knew she wanted me in; arms above my head, legs spread far apart. I couldn't fucking wait to see what she was going to do to me. I was already hard.

She put the handcuffs on my wrists and then handcuffed me to the bed. Then she did something she had never done before, she used the leather straps to tie both of my legs to the bed. I was spread eagle on the bed.

Usually, she would just tie or handcuff my hands to the bed. She had never tied my legs to the bed. I was getting even harder if that was possible. She stood there staring into my eyes; hers were pitch black with lust.

After a few seconds, she leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Now Major, you have been a very bad boy. You, will _not_ move until I tell you that you can. Is that clear?"

I couldn't speak. I was so fucking turned on. So, I just nodded yes. That wasn't good enough. She leaned even closer and said, "I didn't hear that Major. I asked you if you understood that you were not to move until I tell you, you can? Just to let you know, Major. You will not be allowed to cum either until I say so. Now, let me hear that you understand."

"Y. . .yes ma'am." I stuttered out, panting hard.

She stood up, and proceeded to start swaying, and dancing. There was no music, but that didn't matter. As she moved her body, she started removing her shirt, slowly. She had a tank top on, with a skirt that she had changed into right after we got here. She fucking had this planned, the little minx!

After removing her shirt and then her bra, she continued to dance and took off her panties, leaving only her skirt on. As she danced, she would lift the skirt just enough for me to get a quick peek. It was taking everything in me not to break the handcuffs and grab her, and fuck her senseless.

Then she came over so that she was sitting on the bed next to me. She then started playing with her breasts, pulling, and pinching her nipples. Oh, fuck. That had to be the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen her do. At least until I saw what she did next.

She reached over and ripped first my pants off, and then my shirt. I was left in only my cowboy boots. Standing back up, she slowly took her skirt off, making sure that I could see her beautiful pussy. It was dripping wet, and I wanted nothing more than to taste her.

What she did next nearly made me cum right then. She climbed over my body and straddled me. She was sitting on my stomach, not really where I wanted her to sit. She leaned back so that I had a perfect view of her very wet, pussy.

She played with her breasts for a few more seconds before moving down to her pussy. Oh fuck, please don't tell me she going to...! Yep, she reached down and started rubbing her clit. Slowly, rubbing in circles. Then she started moving her fingers up and down her slit, while moaning, and growling.

I was watching her fingers, and realized that I was growling. I was fighting my instinct just to tear loose and have my way with her. I watched as she continued to run her fingers up and down her slit. I couldn't remember ever being this turned on.

She continued to moan, and growl. Then she pushed two of her fingers inside her incredibly wet pussy. She started pumping her fingers in and out, while arching her body, almost pushing her pussy in my face. I could tell that she was so fucking close to cumming. I knew that if she did, I would be cumming myself.

Then she had to make it worse on me by saying, "Oh fuck Major. It feels so fucking good. I bet you would love to plunge your tongue into my very wet pussy. I'm about to cum." She purred.

"Fuck. Please, bring your hot pussy closer so I can taste you, baby." I panted out.

She moved up so that her pussy was slightly closer, but not close enough for me to reach her. She continued to moan and growl letting me know that she was close. I wanted; no I needed badly to take over. It needed to be me that brings her pleasure.

I had started to pull against the handcuffs. She stopped, and told me that I needed to be still. Once I had obeyed her, she started up again. When, she was almost there she stopped once again and said, "This should be you doing this, but you were a very bad boy. So Major, you get to watch. Now, maybe when you learn to be a good boy, I'll let you have your way with me."

"Please, baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I'll do anything you want me to do. I just need to touch you baby. I really need to taste you, bring you the pleasure you deserve. I'll fucking beg if I have to." I sounded so pathetic, but I was going fucking crazy here.

"No, you will stay still, and watch." She stated.

I watched as my mate gave herself pleasure until she had an orgasm. Once she had come down, she sat up. She looked at me and said, "That felt so fucking good. I will have to say it would have been much better for it to have been your fingers pumping in and out of my pussy."

She started to rake her nails up and down my chest. She moved off of me but continued to use her nails to go down my stomach, to my hips, then on down to my legs. I had started moving again. I was really needing to touch her.

My cock was actually hurting it was so hard. But, she wasn't going anywhere near him. Then she changed tactics and started using her tongue. She started at my neck and slowly moved down. I thought finally. I'll get some release.

When she got to my nipples, she began to lick, suck, and bite on them. I couldn't stay still. I started really to move around; I really wanted her hot little mouth on my cock. I really needed some kind of release.

After a few minutes, she moved down my stomach. My cock was laying against my abdomen, and she licked, and sucked all around it. I started to buck my hips, hoping to get my cock closer to that mouth of hers.

Once she saw what I was trying to do, she quickly moved back, "I thought I told you Major to be still. I guess I will just have to stop. Maybe, I should just go get dressed. Make you wait awhile. Would you like that Major?"

I couldn't take it anymore, "Bella, please, I need to fuck you. I need to touch you. I don't think I can stay still anymore."

She looked at me for a few seconds before reaching up and undoing the handcuffs and then undoing the straps. Before I could grab her though, she had my wrists in her hands, "Before I let you go, I have a request to ask of you. I'm sorry, for what I have been doing. I didn't mean to cause you pain, can you forgiv. . ."

I had crashed my lips on hers to stop her from saying anything else.

She was on all fours before she could even blink. I shoved my extremely hard cock inside of her, and started pumping hard and fast. She of course started having her mini orgasms, back to back. I knew it wouldn't take long for me to cum.

It took a couple more minutes, and I came harder than I think I ever had. I roared out her name. Needless to say, we spent the next couple of hours, making love. I just couldn't get enough of her. She knew how to get me going, and how to take care of me after wards.

She knew that once I had used her name instead of a nickname that it was time to stop. When we had started tying each other up, we both agreed that the use of our names would be the signal to stop. This was the first time either of us had ever had to use our name. Did I want her to do what she had just done again? Fuck yeah!

About five-thirty Carlisle, came over a speaker to tell everyone to meet in the main living room in fifteen minutes. It wasn't until we had showered and were getting dressed that I watched my mate suddenly stiffen and have an expression on her face that was saying, "Oh shit".

I asked her what was wrong. She suddenly realized that we both had been extremely loud during our rounds of fucking, and love making, "What if the kids heard us? Fuck, what if the whole castle heard us?"

I told her that as far as I could tell the rooms were sound proof. That's why there were loud speakers in each room. Apparently, it was easier to talk to everyone at the same time without having to go from room to room. She sighed in relief.

By the time we had gotten there, everyone else was there except the kids. Again, Esme said she would go and sit with Krissy, so they could join us. There were some questions that only they could answer, and I knew that both of them would need to understand what would be expected of them while we were here.

Caius, and Marcus were there as well as Demetri. Not all of the guards were there yet. There weren't very many left, but the ones that were all had gifts. Carlisle came over and told us that the brothers wanted to discuss the kids, as well as Ethan's _crime _that he had committed by being with a human female, before getting into anything else.

He told me that he wanted to be the one to explain everything. I told him I had no problem with it, since he was the head or leader of our family. I trusted him to say what needed to be said.

Once everyone was seated, Carlisle started. He told them about how they met Ethan, who he was and was now to me. He told them about his daughter's birth, growing up, and her marriage.

He told them about Renee, and then her child. He explained about how they were both murdered by Maria, and that Ethan had to raise his granddaughter by himself. He did explain that he was very careful, and made sure that she understood that she had to keep the secret.

He continued by telling them of our mating, marriage, and eventual pregnancy. He went into detail about the birth, growth, and lifestyle of the kids. He told them that when Bella was twenty, I had turned her.

All three brothers started talking at once. Marcus wanted to talk about the relationships. Caius wanted to talk about what punishments should be given out and to whom, Aro of course wanted to know about the gifts.

My mate and I were getting very uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. Bella was growling, and I knew that I was too. Fuck, if I didn't calm down, then I couldn't calm her down. There could be some damage if we didn't get ourselves under control, but they are talking about killing our babies.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm flowing over the both of us. I looked over to see our baby girl smiling at us. She was helping us. Even when the assholes had just said something about killing them, she was going to take care of her family. I think that I just fell in love with my baby girl even more.

I decided that I needed to make sure that everyone else was kept calm. The conversation was going into dangerous territory at least for the Volturi. Just, the suggestion of needing to "deal" with Ethan and the kids would be enough to start a blood bath so to speak, right here.

I sent calm out to everyone. I then decided it was time to speak up, "Aro, I know that you and your brothers actually believe that Ethan and the kids should be killed. Let me make this very clear. No one will touch anyone in this family for any reason. Anyone who tries will answer to the Major." I then nodded for Carlisle to continue.

Carlisle told everyone that we would discuss the gifts first, and then explain why there would be no punishment. Caius of course didn't like this and was about to say something but Aro stopped him.

Carlisle explained what each of us could do including the kids. The brothers listened and seemed very interested in the gifts of the kids. Aro finally asked Carlisle if he could ask the kids a question about one of their gifts. He told him to ask me as I was their father.

I told him it was alright with me, but if they chose not to answer him. He had to respect their wish. He promised he would, but insisted that it was a harmless question. I introduced them to Aro, but they didn't shake his hand. They knew of his gift, and really didn't want him knowing everything about them. I couldn't blame them.

Aro smiled at them and then started, "I know that Carlisle said that you both along with your mother can pull thoughts out of the mind of a vampire. Hearing what happened to one of the vampires that found you, I'm curious. What happens to the thoughts that you pull out? Do you retain them? Can you send them into someone else? Or do you even have control over where they go?"

Both kids looked at me, silently asking permission to answer him. I nodded, knowing that they were very uncomfortable here. Alayla was the one to speak up, "We can retain them, if we want or need to. We can also send them to another person. If the thoughts are important, we can keep them, if not, then we just send them into someone else. Since we haven't really done the complete removal of thoughts until now, I'm not really sure, but I think we could pull them out and then just let them go."

"I see young one. Can you send me the thoughts that you pulled out of this vampire? I would truly love to know what he was thinking." Aro replied.

Edward spoke up, "That won't be necessary Aro. I could read his thoughts and can give you all the information you want."

"You are also able to send a thought into someone to get them to do something. Explain how that works, please." Marcus said.

"I can send a "suggestion" to someone to do something, or say something, and they will do it, or say it. While I need to be close, I don't have to touch them. Once I have sent them the suggestion, I can leave. It is a thought. Therefore, it will stay until I pull it out, or change it." Alayla explained.

Aro was about to say something but Carlisle cut him off, "The family would prefer that you not interact with Alayla or CJ. I'm sorry Aro, but we are all very protective of them. Please respect our wishes, and leave them alone."

"Of course, dear friend. I meant no harm to them." Aro told him.

"What do you mean? You don't mean to harm them? You know what the consequences of exposing what we are to humans, and to the off spring of those that have mated with a human." Caius said sternly.

Both Bella and I were growling at this, and pushing the kids behind us. They would have to kill all of us to get to them. This was evident when the whole family stood up and came around us.

Carlisle then told them that before they took action against Ethan, or the kids, he wanted them to explain why they would kill those that had committed minor infractions of the law, and even then it had been dealt with already. As well as kill those just for being born, when they refused to kill those that had outright tried to kill the brothers.

Carlisle went on, "I understand that according to the laws that you have put in place to protect vampires, you have to uphold them. Yet, now when you yourselves need help in dealing with some that you allowed to remain alive; you would want to destroy those that could help you the most."

He wasn't finished, and he was yelling, "You do know that the very ones you want to kill are the most experienced fighters. Ethan, was with the Major. Oh, let's not forget that you would also need to destroy the Major himself, seeing as the kids are his children. They were born to a human female. Then of course you would have to destroy the mother because she would attack you for killing her mate, and children. Last but certainly not least, you would then have to kill the rest of us for attacking you, because you killed those who were close to our hearts. Who would fight along side of you then Aro?"

Fuck, Carlisle was good. Not a sound could be heard except for the whimpers of Krissy. Carlisle decided to let the brothers know exactly where we stood in all of this, "You know the gifts that are in this family, including ones that the kids have. We could be of enormous use to you in this fight that you yourselves have started. If you choose to continue to want to destroy anyone in this family, we will leave. If you were to come after us, we would, then have no choice but to join the others in fighting you. I will not allow you to destroy my family."

The brothers took a couple of minutes to confer privately. Edward just nodded at Carlisle letting him know that they were going to leave us alone. But, I could tell that Carlisle was not going to be satisfied.

They came back over to us and said that Carlisle was right, that they would leave the family alone. Still Carlisle was going to push it, "Thank you, for making the right choice. Just so we understand each other, once all of this is over; you will leave my family alone. None of us want to be a part of the guard. Now if someone does change their minds about joining you, that will be their choice. There will be no threats, or trying to talk someone into joining. I say this because a couple of the family members are worried that you will wait until we have won and then try to force our hand, or worse; has one of your gifted members use their gifts on us. I already know that you would love to have several members of my family join you, and I know you Aro well enough to know that you will go to great lengths to get who you want."

"Just remember, we will know ahead of time if you are going to try anything. I will not hesitate to leave the minute I suspect you of trying anything. The kids are to be left alone, unless, or except when needed for something or to protect them. Do I make myself clear? One more thing, you will NOT deliberately put any of us in a position where you know for a fact we will be killed. In other words, you will not send Ethan or anyone else to their death. I understand that something like that could happen, but we will know if you knew they would die when you sent them. I need to know that the guards will protect my family the same way they protect you." Carlisle was still pissed.

He still wasn't finished, "In exchange of course we will protect everyone here the same way, well almost the same way we would protect each other. Keep in mind, I'm being bluntly honest here, if the choice comes down to protecting the kids or protecting the three of you, the kids will be the ones protected. Will all of this be acceptable to you?"

They nodded, and everyone breathed in relief. Now we had to get down to business and lay out all of the information everyone had. First, though we had to agree on one more thing. Carlisle once again spoke up, "Aro, before we start with the giving of information, I would like to explain that we have four that fought with Maria in the Southern wars. I guess you already know that. What I would like to suggest, is that they get together with everyone who will be fighting and train. I'm sure that your guards could teach them, and I know they could teach your guards a few things."

Aro said, "That would be excellent. Before we do that, we will need to get in touch with as many covens as possible and see if they would be willing to come here and fight with us. Unfortunately, a lot of the battle is going to be done with gifts. They have several on their side that has very destructive gifts, at least to us."

"Yes, I know. Some of my family has already dealt with some of them, and have even destroyed two of them." Carlisle explained.

"Excellent. Now I guess we should explain how it is that we are here today. Carlisle you know some of it of course, but what I'm about to tell you, only Caius, Marcus and I know. We didn't want anyone else to know. We were afraid that if other vampires knew what we had done, it would cause mayhem in the vampire world." Aro explained.

He continued, "About fifteen hundred years ago there were four of us that ruled the vampire world. While we are not actual brothers, Vergil was and is the blood brother to Caius. With his help, we had destroyed the Romanians, who had been rulers. They were much worse than we were, and didn't really care if humans knew about us. There would be times where humans were slaughtered by the dozens, just for fun. Just to show the humans, they could do it."

"Once we were in control the four of us ruled peacefully. Of course, it was the same then as it is now, we always had to take care of wild ones that were a threat as far as exposing us to the humans. Somewhere along the line, Vergil became, unhappy. It was actually because of him that we finally started to rule as one body. Before this, one of us would make a decision or ruling, and the others would just go along." Marcus had spoken up.

Caius joined in next, "My brother was becoming more and more unhappy because a lot of his decisions had been either changed, or stopped. He really did not have a good sense of how to rule fairly. He would let one vampire go free after causing some upheaval in the human world, and yet turn around and condemn another for even less. We finally decided that all decisions would have to go through all of us, before the guard could act on them."

Aro picked up the story at this point, "He got more delusional as time went by. What we didn't know at the time is that he was secretly getting guard members to join him. He was trying to turn everyone against us, hoping to destroy all of us, including his own brother and take over as the sole ruler. Unfortunately, for him, I read one of the guards mind and found out what he had planned."

"Being my brother, I just couldn't find it in me to kill him." Caius explained.

"We decided to banish him and some of the guard. We kept the ones that were gifted and gave them the option of either joining us for good or being executed. Most chose to join us." Marcus told us.

"Actually, there was only one other that went with him. I think you already met him. His name is Matisa. There were several of the guards who had no gifts, and they were killed right away. One of them was the mate of Matisa. After her death, he left with Vergil. They were both sent to the Antarctic." Caius said.

"It took us a couple more mistakes of allowing other vampires to get away with either rebelling against us or the laws, before finally deciding that we would never allow second chances. They were dealt with swiftly, the second time. We were torn between finding Vergil and Matisa, and destroying them, and just leaving them alone. I guess you can pretty much guess what our decision was. Caius had loved him and didn't want to see his brother dead." Marcus explained.

"Now, it's different. We found out that they have gotten some very gifted vampires together, including some that were with us during your time with us Carlisle. They are wanting revenge, and to take over as rulers. At this point, we only know of the ones you have met. They are causing havoc everywhere they have gone. Either join them or die. Your coven is the first that we have heard of that has been able to get away, and kill one or two." Aro explained.

"If I may I have a question for the Major." Caius said.

I just nodded for him to continue, "Carlisle said that your daughter was able to make the vampires freeze so to speak, is that correct?"

"Yes, she has the ability to "make" someone do something. She told them not to move for four days. She doesn't need to touch them, and when she is under her mama's shield can send the same thought to everyone at once. We also found out that she doesn't need to stay with the person for them to stay under the influence of the thought. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"If they couldn't move for four days, why didn't you just destroy them?" Caius asked.

"Because, my daughter had almost been raped, and I had almost been killed. The kids were upset, and I needed to get them out of the area. With Malick, I wasn't sure if it would even work on him, or how long. I was not about to take that risk with the lives of my children. I would be willing to run back and destroy them now if you wish." I told him.

"When I got the location from Carlisle, I sent several members of the guard to dispose of them, hoping they were still there. They were gone. I can tell you though, I don't think they moved themselves. The guard said they could smell about ten other vampires. They think that they might have been carried to safety until the suggestion wears off." Caius told us.

Everyone was quiet not really sure of what to say. Carlisle finally broke the silence, "I think we should all get in touch with every vampire we can. Let them know what is going on, and give them a third option; they can join us. They wouldn't necessarily have to fight, but we can give them safety here. At least as much as we are safe. We need to find out their numbers, as well as the gifts. I suggest that we take a few days, talk with everyone, then meet back here let's say in a week?"

Carlisle went on, "My family is waiting for the newest member of our family to wake up from her transformation. We need to have a few days to deal with her and find out how wild she will be."

"Yes, that would be fine Carlisle. May I ask, how did she come to be turned? I didn't think that your family would go around biting humans to be turned." Marcus said.

He continued, "I was able to take a look at her, and she has an extremely strong bond to not only you Major, but your mate, and your children. I am curious as to why that is?"

It was my turn to talk. I explained what she was to us; a close friend to the kids, and like a daughter to us. I told him what she had gone through as a human and how we had saved her from being killed. Since we had never exposed ourselves to her until she was dying, there was no problem with it.

I felt that the brothers were all impressed with our family, even though they were still angry about what Ethan had done. At least, he is mated now, and she was a vampire when they found each other.

Marcus came over to me and Bella and asked if he could have the honor of meeting the kids. He had heard of half breeds, but had never had the pleasure of actually meeting any. I could feel that he held nothing but curiosity, and friendship towards them, so I gave permission for him to meet them.

The kids were respectful like I knew they would be, but they were anxious to get back to Krissy. When Alayla wasn't there, her screams got louder. She had been able to help her with the pain. While she was with her, the screams went down to a whimper.

Marcus did ask if they would be willing to talk more with him, in the presence of the family of course. They looked at their mom and then me. They had heard stories of the brothers and weren't sure if they should be talking to any of them. We both felt it would be alright as long as they were with more than one family member.

After saying goodnight to everyone they went upstairs. They were actually going to be staying in Krissy's room. Esme had set up a cot for CJ to sleep on, while Alayla would be sleeping on the bed next to Krissy. She was hoping that by touching her, she could continue to ease her pain even while sleeping.

I planned on staying close by in case the pain became too much. I didn't want her to suffer, but I didn't want my daughter to suffer either. I knew she would if she couldn't help her friend. I had also made her promise not to try and take the pain away, just send her calming waves.

What my daughter didn't know was that I had been taking some of Krissy's pain when I could. Especially, when I knew that my kids would be with her. I also would send her calming waves, as well as send them to my daughter.

I knew the pain that her friend was feeling, and I never wanted her to feel that kind of fucking pain, ever. Yet, I do have to admit that, for some reason, I haven't been able to figure out, and haven't told anyone else about; she doesn't seem to be in as much pain as she should be. I have finally decided to talk to Carlisle about it.

Even when there was no one to help her with the pain, she rarely screamed. I know that Bella didn't really scream either with the exception of a few times. But, I felt the pain she was in, and it was bad; she was just able to stay quiet.

Krissy, on the other hand, I could feel that the pain wasn't as bad as it should have been. I decided that now would be a good time to go and talk to Carlisle. I would really hate it if something was wrong, and she didn't make it through the change. With that thought I went off to find Carlisle.

**CJ POV**

I found myself unable to go to sleep. I heard Alayla fall asleep a few hours ago. I just can't seem to go to sleep. I have a feeling that I should stay awake, for some reason, so that is what I'm doing. Mom always told me that if I had a feeling about something that I should always listen to what it was telling me.

I wish I know why though. It would sure make it easier to deal with whatever is making me uneasy. It's not even that, it's more like I just need to be ready. It more like something is about to happen, and if I'm not up I will miss it.

I knew it couldn't have anything to do with Krissy; she still had about eighteen more hours before she would wake up. If this feeling was still there when dad came back, I was going to talk to him and see what he thinks.

He is the best dad any kid could ask for. Whenever any of us had a "feeling" about something, he always listened, even if it sounded stupid. If it was important to us, it was important to him. That's what made him such a great dad, he never laughed, and he always took the time out to listen. Even when he had something important, he was doing; he would drop it and give us his full attention.

An hour later, I heard it. I'm not sure that anyone else could hear it; the room was sound proof. We had been told to keep our phones with us at all times so that we could contact anyone at any time. I immediately got up and went over to Krissy and Alayla.

Alayla was still asleep but Krissy had her back arched off of the bed. I knew what was going on. Dad had explained it to me when Krissy first started the transformation. She was at the end of it and was about to wake up. I was able to wake Alayla up just as Krissy's heart stopped. . .

**A/N Please review, I'm very discouraged by the lack of response. I would really love to hear what you think of this chapter. I want to say thank you to those who I have been unable to reply to your reviews. Some of your PM disabled so I can't reply. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Just want to thank my beta KareBear1965 for making this story better, and my pre reader sinfulroad69 for her help and insight to make this better. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
><strong>

**Alayla POV**

Just as CJ woke me up, I heard Krissy's heart stop. I had laid down next to her to sleep since it was supposed to be this evening before she woke up. Daddy had told us that if we knew she was coming to the end that we were to get away from her, and to come get him.

Neither one of us had time to do either one as her eyes were already open. CJ motioned for me to stay still, which I was doing anyway. I reached out with my gift to see if I could tell what she was feeling. At first, it was panic, pain in her throat, and then she looked at first me then CJ.

Suddenly, her emotions shifted, and she felt calm, in control. "CJ what the fuck just happened?" I asked him.

Of course, he picks up on the cuss word, "Laya, mama is gonna get you for cussing. You have been around Uncle Peter and Em way too much."

He always calls me Laya, when we're talking. He says that his name has been shortened so why can't he shorten mine. I really don't mind; mama and daddy usually call me by my full name but have used it a few times. The other family members as well as Krissy calls me by the shortened version.

"Uncle Peter and Em have nothing to do with it, well maybe just a little. You have to remember that daddy and mama cuss too." I reminded him.

I continued, "Now, back to what the fuck is going on? One second she is feeling what I'm guessing a typical newborn feels; panicky, throat on fire, needing to feed, confused. The next second she is calm, in control, and _no longer_ thirsty! Again, what the fuck is going on?"

I looked back over at Krissy, and she was smiling at us, "Am I a vampire now?"

I was shocked that she could sit there calmly and ask a question. According to daddy, and Uncle Peter, and grandpa Ethan, she should not even be calm. Finally, I spoke up, "Yeah, you are a vampire now Krissy. How are you feeling, is your throat burning?"

"It was, but now it just kind of tickles. I can't get over how clear everything is, and I can hear better than ever. I remember that you said something about my scars being gone when I woke up, are they gone now? Where is a mirror, I want to see," she said excitedly.

I got up off the bed and took her hand and led her into the bathroom. There was a full-length mirror in there. I watched as she stared at her reflection, in awe. It was a few seconds before she spoke, "Is that really me in the mirror? I'm beautiful; the scars are all gone. Why didn't you tell me sooner about your family? I could have been changed a long time ago. Can we go see some of the other kids we went to school with? I want to see their reaction to me."

I took her back in the bedroom and told CJ to go get daddy. I knew that they were supposed to have a meeting with the guards that weren't here earlier. Daddy had told both of us to come get him or mama if we needed them.

He left to go get them, and I explained to Krissy that she wouldn't be able to go back. Everyone, thought she had died along with her foster parents in the fire. It was necessary, and now she had to keep anyone that knew her from seeing her. I quickly explained about the blood lust and the fact that she would have to stay away from humans, at least for now.

I asked her again if she was thirsty and told her that we could take her for her first hunt. She frowned and then said, "Didn't you just tell me to stay away from humans? Now, you're telling me that you will take me to go hunt some."

I realized that we hadn't really told her that we only hunt animals. I explained this to her, and she seemed to accept this without question. A few seconds later, she got a confused look on her face, while looking at me. I asked her what was wrong, and she started to back up away from me.

"No, get away from me. You just told me to stay away from humans; you are human," she said with alarm in her voice.

Shit this was going to be hard to explain to her. I realized we had told her that our family, were all vampires. We never really told her about us. Then again, from our standpoint, we hunt, drink blood, and have vampire abilities. The only difference is that our hearts beat; we have blood in our veins, and we are warm.

I quickly told her that mama had been human when she met daddy. She listened as I told her about how they met, and eventually figured out that they were mates. Then I had to explain to her about mates, and how they work.

She seemed to be captivated as I told her how they planned on getting married, but then found out that mama was pregnant. They got married the next day, and then later, found out, they were having twins.

I told her how after we were born that mama waited until her birthday to be turned. I told her that like her, daddy bit mama, and she became a vampire. I told her that we grew up really fast, and how that the family wanted us to have the opportunity to make some friends outside of the family, so they allowed us to go to high school for two years.

It had been twenty minutes since CJ left to go get daddy, and I was starting to get worried. Krissy had asked me where we were, and I wasn't sure if I should tell her or how much I should tell her about what was going on. I finally told her that we had to move right after daddy bit her.

CJ came into the room, and he was mad. He told me that the doors to the main living room were shut and that meant that no one could hear him from inside. There was a guard that he hadn't seen before, and he refused to let CJ in or even go and give a message to anyone.

He said that the guard had told him that he wasn't about go in and interrupt the meeting. He had been ordered by Caius not to interrupt. I asked him if he told the guard that he was the Major's son, and had been told that if he was needed that we were allowed to interrupt.

He said that yeah, he told him and his exact words were, "I don't give a fuck who you say you are. There is no fucking way you can be the Major's son. He's a vampire for fuck's sake. Now get out of here before I decide to make you my next meal. I don't know why Aro left humans here, but I'm getting thirsty."

I asked CJ if the vampire was stupid or suicidal. I mean vampires can smell that we aren't completely human. I was about to go give the asshole a piece of my mind, when Krissy said that she felt like she needed to go hunt.

I asked CJ if he had any clue as to how long the meeting would go on. He told me that he had asked that and was told that it would probably last all day. Now we had to make a decision, do we wait for the meeting to be over, or do we leave a note and take her ourselves?

I asked her if she thought that she could wait for the meeting to be over, but she said that the burn in her throat was getting worse. So, we left a note letting whoever came up first know that Krissy was awake and very thirsty. We also explained about the guard and what he said, just leaving out the cuss words.

I told Krissy that she needed to wear something a little more durable than sleep pants and tank top that she was wearing through her change. I found her some jeans, and a tight-fitting t-shirt. I also grabbed an extra pair of jeans, and extra shirt for her. I put them in a backpack, knowing that her clothes might not survive her first hunt.

I asked CJ if he knew where we were supposed to hunt. He told me that anywhere inside the walls of the compound. We were on a mountain, and since there were no humans able to get here, the forest and mountain were teeming with wildlife.

CJ asked me why I told about the guard and what he had said in the note; I told him that daddy made sure we knew we could interrupt the meeting if we needed him. With that we walked out onto the balcony and showed Krissy how to jump down. Once we were all on the ground, we took off.

**CJ POV**

I told sis and Krissy to hunt first. I would watch them from a distance to make sure nothing happened. We went deep into the woods, to try to find a herd of deer. I wanted to start Krissy out with something easy.

Leave it to sis to find a bear. Not just any bear, but a huge grizzly that was pissed off! Uncle Emmett would have loved this. I was uneasy letting her go after the bear. It wasn't that I was afraid that she would get hurt; I just wasn't comfortable with her going after an animal that size.

I usually stayed away from sis when she hunted. She loved to find huge, angry prey and then taunt them, so that they got even more riled up. She had gone hunting too many times with uncle Em.

For me, I guess I'm a lot like dad. It's hard for me to watch those I care about go after something bigger than they are. Even with the knowledge that they can't get hurt. I watched as sis leaned over to Krissy to whisper in her ear.

She told Krissy just to let her instincts go and just do whatever she felt like doing. I watched as Krissy did something before heading off towards the bear. She got a look on her face like she was concentrating hard.

Then she took off, launching herself at the bear! The problem is that this bear wasn't going to go down without a fight. I started to think that maybe we should have told her it would be easier if she broke the neck first.

After a couple of minutes of wrestling with the bear, she bit down and ripped a huge chunk of flesh out. The blood was spurting out everywhere. She was trying to get as much in her mouth as she could. It didn't take long for the bear to be emptied of all blood, most of it on the ground or on Krissy.

She sat there for a minute before jumping up and taking off. It only took us a few seconds to realize she was going after a herd of deer. Sis caught up to her and told her to break the neck first.

She did as she was told and this time was able to get all of the blood in her and not on her. Sis hunted next, finding her a mountain lion, and then a goat. She said to stay away from the goats as they tasted awful.

I didn't really want to leave them alone. First of all, we didn't know this area. Then, there was the fact that Krissy was a newborn, and she could flip out, with sis here with her alone, and of course if dad found us gone and he came out here looking for us; I didn't want sis to have to answer to him without me.

He's slightly over protective of us, but more so of sis. If he came out here and found sis and Krissy alone with me gone, I'd be in trouble. So, I made them come with me until I found my prey, my own bear.

I made sure they stayed within sight, and then attacked and drank my fill. I really wanted something else but felt we should get back hopefully before dad found out, we were gone, hunting, with a newborn.

The girls went behind some bushes, while I kept my back to them. Krissy had blood all over her clothes from the bear and needed to change. There was a small stream there, and Krissy was able to wash off the blood in her hair and face. Once they were done and back by my side, I felt so much better.

Krissy started asking what we could do. I explained that we could run faster than humans, as well as see, and hear better. Of course, she already knew about the strength. She asked how fast, could vampires go, and sis told her that when we move at vampire speed, humans can't see us.

Then she took off. Since she was a newborn, she was faster than us. While we can run as fast as any vampire, the human part of us tires out. It just takes a lot longer for us to wear out than it does for humans.

We ended up running for about forty-five minutes before Krissy stopped. Sis was getting tired, and had slowed down. Even so, we were still behind Krissy. I stopped running and knew that if I left her to go after Krissy, dad would have my ass!

It only took a minute before Krissy came running back from the trees she had gone through. I had to explain to her that while we could run at vampire speed and do everything else like vampires, we were still half-human. Unlike vampires, we get tired and need to sleep.

All we needed was to rest for a few minutes, and then we could run back to the compound. Sis and I sat down to gain our strength back, unlike humans; we could bounce back quicker, especially since we had just fed.

Krissy decided she wanted to test out her strength and started crushing rocks, then boulders, and then knocking down some trees. We were laughing at her; laughing at what she could do. I was enjoying watching her as I had never seen her so carefree and laughing so much, except when she spent time with us.

This was different though. Now she really was carefree. She had a family that loved her, friends that were like her now. She even had two people that she could call mom and dad. Our parents had always treated her like she was their own daughter, now she really was.

She decided to climb some trees and start hanging out literally in the tops of them. The more things she did, the harder she started laughing. If I hadn't watched her wake up, I wouldn't have believed that she was a newborn.

Suddenly, she jumped down and was growling while looking in the direction we had come from. I quickly got up and moved her behind me. Yeah, I know; she's a fucking newborn and is stronger than I am right now.

I knew that it was a vampire, and they were headed straight for us. It was only one as far as I could tell. The way the wind was blowing, I couldn't smell them yet. If it was only one, then it wasn't dad, or mom. Neither one of them would come out here without the other.

Sis came to stand beside me, and then Krissy on the other side. If this vampire was a friend like I really hoped, they were, there wouldn't be a problem. If it was one of the vamps after the Volturi, then we could all be in danger. That meant that they had found a way in.

It was while we were standing there that Krissy and sis both turned in different directions. Shit, it was only one vamp coming from the direction we had come from, but he wasn't alone. We were surrounded, there were at least twelve of them.

As soon as I realized that we could be in trouble, I put the shield up. Once they came into view, I put the shield down. It was some of the Volturi guards; they were all wearing those fucking robes. The one that appeared to be the leader asked who we were and what we were doing out here.

Like some vampires, they were thinking that it was a vamp, with two humans. Sis and I had both seen that while our smell spoke of our vampire half, they would ignore that and think that we were humans anyway. It looked like that was going to be the case here, I could sense it.

I quickly explained that we were part of Carlisle's family, and that our parents were in a meeting with the brothers. I told them that Krissy had just woken up and needed to feed so we brought her out here. They didn't look convinced, at all.

I was asked who our parents were and told them our dad was Major Jasper Whitlock. They looked at us like we had two heads. Just like the other guard member, they didn't believe us.

They all laughed and told us that it was impossible for us to be the children of vampires. It was also impossible for Krissy to be a newborn. She was too controlled. It was then that they had to make a choice, they could either drain both sis and I and kill Krissy. They could drain me, and have some sick "fun" with both females, then kill them. Or, they could take us to Aro.

They decided on the second one. They were going to have their way with the females and then kill them as well as me. Just as I was about to put the shield up several of the guards had grabbed sis. Some of them had grabbed Krissy but she was able to get out of their grasp.

If only I hadn't of trusted them. I should have treated them as the enemy, and waited to find out their intentions. Krissy was fighting with the two that were trying to take her, when the leader took sis and threatened to bite her, if we didn't calm down.

Krissy had actually managed to dismember one of them. Good for her. I was proud of her. She had finally been able to fight back, and win. Mom would love hearing about how she had done it.

Once she saw what they were threatening to do she stopped fighting. The leader then motioned for several of the guard members to grab me and Krissy. I couldn't put my shield up without having to put it around the asshole who was holding my sister, then he could kill her.

I looked at my sis and sent her the thought to use her gift on the leader. Unlike dad, she couldn't use it on all of them, unless she was under mom's shield. Once she had taken him out, then she could send thoughts to them to make them let us go.

Just as she was about to drop the leader with a huge dose of fear, we heard the sound of vampires, a lot of them, running at full speed. Shit, we need to get out of here and now!

Sis sent the fear into the one holding her, and he let go of her and dropped like a lead balloon. At the exact same moment, the other vampires arrived and all hell broke loose.

**Bella POV**

We have been stuck in this fucking meeting for several hours now. While we were talking with some of the guards that had arrived this morning, we knew that there would be more coming.

The problem is that we had to go through the whole thing about leaving the kids alone. They couldn't be here because they needed their rest, and I knew they wanted to be close to their friend. I really didn't want them to be here anyway. Shit, _I_ didn't want to fucking be here.

The last hour I have been very distracted. I kept getting the feeling I needed to be somewhere else. I just didn't know _where;_ it was. I really didn't think it could be the kids; they were asleep. But, as the time went on, it just got worse.

Finally, Jasper asked me what was wrong, and I told him that I didn't know. I just kept feeling like I needed to be somewhere other than here. I was about to ask Jasper to go check on the kids when Peter spoke up.

"Excuse me Aro. I think we need to take a break. Somethin' isn't quite right, Jasper and his mate need to check on the kids. They also need to talk to the guard outside the door."

Without a word spoken Jasper turned and opened the door. He asked the guard if anyone had come to try to get either him or me out of the meeting, and he told Jasper "no" he hadn't seen anyone.

In a flash Jasper had him pinned to the wall, "You are lying. Now who came and what did they want? Tell me now or you will suffer the consequences."

"Sir, I promise it was no one of importance. It was just some human child, claiming to be your son. I made him leave before I ate him," he laughed.

He. Fucking. Laughed. He. Threatened. To. Eat. Our. Son. I lunged at him, but Jasper already had his arms off. I went for his legs. The bastard was going to pay. Finally, Jasper had grabbed me and told me to go check on the kids.

I took off after telling him that if the asshole wasn't gone when I got back, I was going to fucking kill him, Aro and his brothers be damned. I didn't fucking care that Caius told us he had told the guard no interruptions; for _any_ reason.

As soon as I got into Krissy's room, I saw the bed empty, and the balcony doors open. Shit, what the fuck happened. I saw the note on the bed and started reading while yelling for the family from the hallway. Now, I was going to kill first the asshole that threatened to drain my son, then I would kill Caius for telling him not to interrupt us.

Jasper got there first, and I handed him the note. He was growling after reading it, and I told the family what was going on. The whole family was there including the brothers.

Carlisle turned to Aro and Caius, "We will be going to find the kids. This cannot be tolerated. If anything has happened to any of them, I will personally rip you apart starting with you Caius, and then you Aro. You were warned at the beginning; the kids are our first priority. They were told that if they needed anyone in the family that they were free to come and get us. Apparently, the young girl woke up early from her transformation, and they tried to come and get their dad to take her hunting. Since he wasn't even allowed to send a message to us, they took her themselves."

Aro started to speak but was cut off by growls. I know there was going to be a line for ripping them apart. Everyone was ready to kill them both but especially Caius. We didn't have time to worry about their fucking asses. Our kids were out there, in an unknown area, with a newborn.

We took off. Aro was able to tell us that we didn't need to worry he had guards out patrolling the area. If they ran into the kids, they would bring them back here unharmed. Why did I feel like we needed to get to them and fast, if they were safe with the Volturi guards? I didn't like this, and I was worried.

**Jasper POV**

We were all running at top speed, following their scents. We crossed the areas where we could tell they had fed. The animals had been buried just like we taught them to do, and from what I could tell the first one was Krissy's first kill. There was blood everywhere, and I figured that she over did it when biting. That was typical newborn behavior, the rest as far as I could tell was not.

I hadn't seen her but from the looks of the room she hadn't gone crazy and torn it up. I also knew that if CJ had left Alayla alone long enough to try to get me out of the meeting, and then take the time to write a note; she wasn't wild. He knew better than to leave his sister, if there was danger. That's not who he is.

It took us awhile to finally catch up to them. As soon as we could see them, all hell broke loose. Aro's fucking guards, the ones he assured us would bring the kids back safely; were surrounding the kids. One had his fucking hands on my baby girl!

That wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst part was that said fucking guard was looking at my baby and had lust coming off of him. At that second, my daughter sent him a shit load of fear. He let go of her, and then dropped to the ground shaking.

He was immediately attacked by not only myself, but my mate, and three uncles. We ended up colliding with each other. It only took a second for me to get to my feet and rip the asshole apart. Fucking bastard wanted to mess with my kids.

I quickly went to them and checked them over to make sure they were alright, and unharmed. I was surprised to see Krissy looking so calm. The rest of the family not so much. I decided that I needed to calm everyone down before the guards were all destroyed.

I sent some calming waves out to everyone, and nothing happened. I tried again and still nothing. I told Carlisle to try to calm everyone down that we needed to talk right now with the brothers. I was more than ready to let the bastards take care of their own problems without us.

Then I asked Ethan if he, and Lexi would take the kids back to the compound, and stay with them until we could get back to them. Carlisle took a quick look at Krissy and the kids to make sure they were alright.

After they left, I turned to Caius. I was about to attack him when I felt calm washing over me. It was the same sensation that I feel when Alayla sends it to me. I looked up to see that my daughter had come back long enough to calm me down.

I held out my arms to her, and she flew into them. She hugged me tight and sent me her love, "I love you too baby girl. Now, what is this all about, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I just don't want you to do something that you might regret later. Especially, because of me. I'm sorry for bringing Krissy hunting, but she was really thirsty. At first, she wasn't but then it got bad. It was my idea to take her," she explained.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Princess. Your friend was hurting, and you did try to let me know you needed me. Caius it seems thought that the meeting was more important than abiding by the rules Carlisle had set down. The number one rule is that you kids come first, and are to be protected at all costs. Your brother should have been able to come in and get me. The guards here should have made sure that you kids got back safely, instead; they thought they would have a meal. They will be dealt with severely. I'm sorry that they touched you. It won't happen again." I told her.

I finished up by saying, "Now you go on back to the house, and we will see you there. We will deal with the brothers and these assholes. I'm not sure yet if we will be staying. At this point, I'm inclined to leave."

She kissed me on the cheek and gave me another hug. Then she ran over to her mama and did the same. Then she turned and walked away, heading to where Ethan, Lexi, and CJ were waiting for her. Once they were out of my sight, I turned towards the brothers who had followed us out here. All you could hear at this point was growling.

**Lexi POV**

As my mate and I were running back to the house with the kids, I was watching Krissy. While I had been around her several times, I never paid much attention to her. It was hard being around a human for me as I had come into this life feeding off of humans whenever I wanted. Even though it had been over ten years, since I actually fed from a human, it was still hard. So, I didn't want to push it and maybe ending up hurting her.

Now that she was like me, I didn't have to worry. The really strange thing about this is that she seems to be very familiar. Like I knew her from somewhere, but I can't place her.

That was silly though, because I have vampire memory, and I knew I had never met her until she came home with the kids. I couldn't have met her in my human life; she hadn't even been born. Yet, when I looked at her, I could swear that I knew her. Maybe it was just that she looked like someone I had known.

I know that when Maria had turned me, I remember my parents were alive. It was a vague memory, but still there. I could barely remember what they looked like. I didn't even know if they were still alive. I do know that I had been happy with them. That much I can remember.

In some ways, I was like Rose. I had a boyfriend, who had just asked me to marry him. I had said yes. I do recall how happy my parents were when I told them. I had spent so much of my time being a matchmaker for my friends. Now it was my turn to get married, and settle down.

I was twenty when he asked me to marry him. We decided that after I turned twenty-one, we would have the wedding. My birthday was in December, so we decided that we would get married on Valentine's day. It was the perfect day for us, as we were so much in love. Well, as much as two humans can be.

I longed for the day to hurry and get here as I wanted to be with the man of my dreams. I also wanted to try to start a family right away. I wanted at least four kids. Matthew, wanted eight!

Matthew was my dream come true. He was the proverbial _tall, dark, and handsome_ guy. He was six feet, five inches tall and weighed two hundred and twenty-five pounds. His hair was thick, curly and black. He sported a mustache that I fucking loved when he would kiss me. He treated me with respect, love, and compassion.

I remember when I would fix him dinner at my house. After eating, he would get up and come over to me. He would kiss me and give me a hug while thanking me for a wonderful meal. Even the time when I had burnt the chicken. He still ate it and then thanked me and told me it was wonderful.

Even just sitting and watching TV with him was great. He always either had his arm around me, or was holding my hand. He always took the time out to listen when I needed to talk, and never let me feel like I was not important to him. I always felt like I was special when I was with him.

The day I found my wedding dress was the day it all ended. I had just gotten back from picking it out and was going to put the stuff that I had purchased for the wedding away, when my dog; Sandi needed to go out. She was a Shetland sheepdog, and was kept inside, as our yard wasn't fenced in.

I took her out and since our house was surrounded by wooded area, we usually didn't go too far. This time though she seemed to be upset by something that was in the woods, and took off. Of course, I ran after her; that action cost me my life.

I was running when I ran right into Maria. I could tell something was off because of her eyes. She came straight at me and without saying a word, pulled my hair to pull my head back and all I remember after that was the pain.

It took me until my first year with Ethan to remember Matthew. Oh, I had had glimpses of things that had happened off and on. I did remember my wedding dress, and I had flashes of people. I didn't remember at first who they were, and the faces weren't really clear.

I remember believing Maria when she said that she cared about me, and would take care of me. All I had to do was let her help me develop my gift. Yeah, she found out quickly that I could make a bond between vampires by touching both of them at the same time. She made me spend hours practicing using it.

By the time, we went up against the Cullens I was starting to hate her. If I failed, or made a mistake, she would punish me. At first, it wasn't too bad, but as time went on it got worse.

As I think back on it now, I'm glad that everything happened the way it did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have found Ethan. While I remember the love, I had for Matthew it was nothing compared to the love I have for Ethan, and his family.

When I saw him standing there, I felt the pull. When we touched for the first time I felt the electricity flow. At least, that's what it felt like to me. I knew that I had found the one to complete me. It was hard to say the least; after all I had come to help kill him and his family.

It took a long time for the family finally to trust me. I don't blame them. There was a lot of shit going on back then. Bella being pregnant, and vampires trying to kill her and her mate.

When I was told that, I would have at least to try the animal diet I was upset. Until, I saw Ethan and watched him hunt and kill a mountain lion. I had never been that turned on before. It was the first time for me to try to hunt animals.

I found the hunt itself to be better than hunting any human. Of course, the blood took some getting used to. However, I would do anything for Ethan. Yet, we still had battles to go through.

I know that when I remembered Matthew, I actually started grieving for the loss of not only him, but the life, I had wanted with him. I still felt the overwhelming love for my mate, but I felt pain over what I had lost.

Ethan was very patient with me as well as compassionate. He let me grieve knowing that I needed it in order to move on. He did have help with me though. His beautiful granddaughter, took time out to help me by talking to me, and letting me talk to her about things I didn't really want to burden Ethan with, knowing it would hurt him.

It was during this point in my life that the family started to show that not only did they now trust me, but that I was officially now part of the family. I had been able to be a friend with both of the kids. The thought that I was now a grandmother, as well as a great-grandmother was kind of scary.

After I had gone through the grieving process, Ethan proposed to me. He knew that we couldn't have kids, but he could give me the wedding of my dreams. It was the most romantic wedding ever.

We all flew to Isle Esme and had the wedding there. He was in black pants, that were rolled up to his knees; his shirt was white and left unbuttoned. I was in a white sundress, and we were both barefooted. It was amazing. If I had stayed human, and gotten married like we had planned it wouldn't have been anywhere near this romantic.

Every day I think I fall more and more in love with Ethan. I also feel more in love with his family. I didn't have to be an empath like Laya, or Jasper to feel the love between everyone. I fear for any vampire trying to stand against this family. Any one of us would die for anyone in the family.

I was brought out of my thoughts by arriving at the castle. We went in and headed straight for our wing. I asked the kids if they were hungry. I knew they had hunted before we found them, still they needed human food too.

Like everyone in the family I too had learned how to cook. I loved to cook for the kids as they seemed to enjoy my cooking. It took awhile before I got some things down, but it was worth it to see the joy when I made them their favorites.

After telling me they were starving, I went in and made them omelets, bacon, hash browns, sausage, and toast, with orange juice. They both had a very healthy appetite and usually ate a lot. I had to laugh when Krissy decided to try some of the food for the first time as a vampire. She turned even more pale than she already was, and ran outside to spit the food out.

As I watched her, I became more and more convinced, that either I knew her before, or she looked like someone I had known. It was starting to bother me, as I felt like it was important, for some reason.

The kids stayed in the kitchen talking while Ethan, and I cleaned up the mess we had made. I couldn't get over how controlled Krissy seemed to be. She was even more controlled than Bella had been, and she had tons of control.

After everything was clean, Ethan told the kids that they could stay in the living room or go to the game room, or just go to their room and talk. But, they weren't going to be left alone; at least until the rest of the family was back.

We decided to go into the living room and talk. I really wanted to know more about Krissy. Not her life with the foster parents, but her life with her real parents. Of course, she might not remember, but still I needed to try to figure out what the fuck was going on.

After sitting down, I asked Krissy if she could remember her parents. She sat there with a look of concentration on her face. She said actually yeah she did. So I asked her if she could tell me about them.

She couldn't remember much except for their names. I asked her what they were, and she said, "Mitch and JoAnn Ryker."

What the fuck! I started to get excited. I asked her if she had any pictures, and she said she had one that was old and frayed, but she kept it in her purse, which had been saved when she was taken out of the house.

She went to go and get it. I couldn't believe this. I quickly told Ethan that if this was leading to where I thought it was he wasn't the only one that had living family members. I wanted to wait until I saw the picture first before saying anything else.

Krissy was back quickly and showed me the picture. I held it and could feel the venom in my eyes. I cleared them as best I could and then asked her to tell me if she knew anything about her parents before she was born.

I was shocked when she said what she did, yet it confirmed what I already knew to be true. She said, "Well, they told me that I had a much older sister that disappeared one day shortly before she was due to get married. They never found her body but assumed that she had been killed by a wild animal and drugged off. They found some pieces of her clothing with her blood on it. Why?"

How do I tell her? I guess that I just should come right out and say it, "I'm the daughter that disappeared right before my wedding. I'm your sister, Krissy!"

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think of Krissy, and Lexi. Well, let me know what you thought of the whole chapter. Just FYI once again, NO CJ and Krissy are not mates, just friends, everyone seems to think that they will end up together. He is just very tender hearted, and hates to see anyone being abused or mistreated. Also, some of the reviewers have their PM turned off, so I can't reply to your reviews. I want to thank everyone for adding this story to their favorites and alerts, and to those I can't reply to your review, thank you. I love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N A huge thanks to my beta KareBear1965 for making this chapter better, I love ya girl. Also, thanks to my pre reader, sinfulroad69 for giving me ideas as well as telling me like it is, I love ya girl. A warning, there is mention of child abuse, no details though. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
><strong>

**Lexi POV**

After telling Krissy that she was my sister, I really expected her to be happy. Instead, she became sad, and even pulled away from me just a little. Now, I was confused.

"Krissy, what's wrong? I thought that you would be happy that you have a sister." Laya said.

I just had to know if our parents were still alive, "Krissy, what about our parents? Are they alive? Why were you in foster homes, I never asked, and no one ever really said."

"I. .I don't really know if they are still alive. I was taken away from them when I was eight. I never saw them again; they never even showed up in court to try to get me back." Krissy explained.

"Why were you taken away from them? They were two of the most loving people I ever knew. They were, so excited when they found out, I was getting married. What happened to you that they had to take you away?" I asked.

"It was all my fault that they had to take me away. I kept making them angry. I was stupid, and ugly. I would do something wrong, and they would punish me. They told me I had had a sister, they also told me that I was a fucking disappointment; that I could never be as good as Alexis was. I could never make them as happy as Alexis could. They always compared me to you. They hated me, because I wasn't as pretty as you, or as smart, or as good as you were." Krissy whispered lowly.

I heard growling and looked over to find CJ fighting with himself trying to stay calm. I can only guess that he never heard exactly what her parents had done to her. I can't understand. They were the most loving parents any child could ask for, at least to me.

"Krissy, I don't understand but I don't want to cause you any pain. Can I ask you a couple of questions? It has to do with them. Please?" I asked her.

She just nodded so I went on, "I know you had cuts, and cigarette burns all over your body when we first met. Did our parents do that to you? I'm asking because the parents I knew were loving, sweet, compassionate, and would never hurt anyone, especially a child. I need to try to understand what happened."

"Yes, they did that to me. It was like they were angry at me all the time. Everything was always my fault; they often told me they hated the sight of me. One time, when mama was drunk, she told me that she wished I would just make it easy on them and die," she explained with no emotions at all.

"I just don't understand. They treated me with love and tenderness. What could have happened to make them change so much. They never drank or smoked when I was growing up." I said confused.

"They also started doing drugs. They started about two years before I was taken away. I don't really know what they did, just that I saw mirrors with white powder on them, and then later I saw needles." Krissy added.

"Krissy, you are eighteen now right? That would mean that your mom was pregnant with you when Lexi disappeared. Lexi had been with Maria for several years before we met. I have a theory if anyone is interested in hearing it. I did study psychology while in medical school." Ethan said.

"Yes, please, I need to try to understand what could have changed two very loving people into monsters." I told him.

"Krissy before I begin, I need you to understand that as far as everyone in this family is concerned you are now part of the family. You are loved, and no matter what; we will never stop. What your parents did was _never_ your fault. If you ever need to talk you can come to any one of us, and talk to us about anything." Ethan told her softly while holding her hands.

She just nodded. I think that I just fell in love even more with Ethan. Now, I truly understand how Bella came to be the sweet and compassionate person she is. Ethan is the perfect father, grandfather, great-grandfather and now brother-in-law. When he loves, it's a deep love, and he gives it freely.

"I believe that what happened is that they loved Lexi deeply as most parents love their kids. When she disappeared, they were devastated. They really had no closure, as her body was never found. That makes the loss even worse, never really knowing for sure that they are dead." Ethan was talking softly, and moved so that he was sitting in front of both us and took our hands in his.

Once settled he continued, "On top of finding out their child is gone; probably forever, they find out that they are about to have another. The child is born, but instead of looking at it as another chance at raising a child, they become frightened. What if they fall in love with this child, and the same thing happens? Also, this child is a reminder of what they have lost. So, they start drinking. They need to numb the pain, someway. Most humans that start drinking also start smoking. Finally, the drinking doesn't numb the pain like they want it, to so they move on to drugs. Light drugs at first, then as time goes on it becomes the hard stuff."

He waited a minute before going on, "That takes care of the why of the drinking and drugs, now let's go into why the abuse started. They were probably already drinking when it did, either way it doesn't matter. One day either both or one of them realizes that, they are in danger of falling in love with the little girl they have. That's not acceptable, if they fall in love with this child, they would be betraying the child they lost, and they could lose this child too. They get angry that this "intrusion" into to their grief is alive when the other child is not. So, they start taking their anger out on the child. It's not fair that she's alive and here."

He paused to let all of this sink in, then continued, "Krissy, it wasn't so much that they hated you. They were so destroyed by losing their first daughter, they just couldn't handle the pain. They were scared that the same thing would happen to you. Drinking and then later drugs causes people to not be able to think clearly or even feel anymore."

He went on, "Of course all of this isn't guaranteed that this is what happened, or even the order that it went in. I have studied humans with similar situations, and some go the exact same way I just described, only with other children who were already part of the family. Others, while suffered the loss, stayed strong for the other family members."

I looked over at Laya, and CJ. They both had tears in their eyes. I nodded quietly to Ethan, and he got up and went to hug them. They had been sitting next to Krissy, so he pulled her into the hug as well. I quickly joined them.

This is how the family found us when they came back in from having found the kids. Bella and Jasper both came over quickly needing to make sure that everyone was alright. Ethan told them that we had an announcement to make.

Ethan told me to tell the family as it concerned Krissy and I. I told them that we had got to talking and realized that I was Krissy's older sister. I explained that I had never known my mom had another baby after I had disappeared.

Ethan quickly explained why I could have wonderful parents, full of laughter and love; and why Krissy having the exact same parents could be abused. Everyone gathered around and welcomed Krissy with hugs, and words of now belonging to the family.

The one that touched me the most was Peter's and Jasper's welcome. Peter had pulled her into a hug, then released her and said, "Well now munchkin. I have someone else I can teach shit too!"

Em spoke up and said, "Hey, what about me, I can teach her shit!"

"Em, Peter, language please." Esme admonished them.

Krissy was laughing. It was good to see; I had never really seen her laugh much, except when the Uncles were acting stupid like they usually do. I think that both of us had healed some today.

When it was Jasper's turn to welcome her, he had her sit down and then sat down in front of her. He smiled before starting, "Krissy, I'm truly sorry about what has happened in your life. If we had known, what was going on, _I_ would have stopped it. Now, I want you to know that everyone here cares about you. We are your family. You can consider me your "dad" if you want to. I will understand if you don't. Just so you know, I will always be here for you if you need me for anything. So will the whole family."

In a flash CJ and Laya both had launched themselves straight at Jasper. They actually knocked him over. Krissy joined them rolling around on the floor. It was kind of funny watching CJ though, he's tall like his dad. They were all hugging, laughing, and poor Jasper was getting kissed all over his cheeks by the girls. CJ was kissing the girls on their cheeks!

It was then that I really noticed that everyone else was tense. Carlisle while happy about what had just happened, was looking upset, angry, and then confused. That wasn't like him, usually family shit makes him happy.

I just hope that I'm not going to lose my sister right after finding her.

**Bella POV**

I was laughing at the kids and my mate rolling all over the floor. The girls were kissing him, while CJ was kissing the girls. It was funny, and a much-needed relief after all of the fucking shit that just went down.

Then I saw the mischievous gleam in my mates' eyes, and the tickling began! CJ being a "man" quickly got up and let his dad tickle the girls until they were squealing. He came over to me, and pulling me into a hug told me he was sorry for leaving. He was also sorry for not staying close to the house and letting the girls be threatened.

I told him it wasn't his fault that one of the brothers thought he could fuck with our family. He started laughing, "Mom! You do realize that you just cussed, in front of me?"

"I don't fucking care! Those fucking assholes threatened my babies, not just once but several times. I'm beyond pissed. So is your father, well actually the whole family is needing to release some of this fucking anger. We only came to actually get the three of you, and we are all going to do some sparring and try to get some of this fucking anger out."

"Wow, I guess you are angry. I've only heard you cuss like that when you were angry at Uncle Peter or Em. So, am I forgiven for taking off?" CJ asked me.

"Baby, there's nothing to forgive you for. You did try to get to someone. You stayed close to the girls, and you did what you could to protect them. It's not your fault that the brothers are fucking assholes, and don't want to abide by what we want for you and your sister." I explained to him.

"Mom, please don't call me a baby in front of the girls," he whispered.

I knew the girls were too busy trying to get away from Jasper's tickling match to have heard me. I knew he wouldn't go overboard with it, but he was having so much fun. It had been a long time since our daughter had just let go and be a child again. We had shit going on, and on top of that we now had a newborn that seemed to be more in control than I ever was.

I think the main question that all of us had going through our minds is how is she in control? Even I had some problems with my instincts. Attacking family just because they got too close to my mate. Of course, she has no mate, but still she should not have this much control.

What was worrying me was what if she suddenly lost that control? What if she was alone with the kids when it happened? She had been with the kids now for several hours, yet not once had she lost it, as far as I knew.

CJ leaned down at me and asked me what had happened after they left. I told him that we would tell all of them together. I also told him that there were some things that weren't "sittin' right" with his uncle Peter, nor me.

There had been some strict rules put in place that if one was even slightly broken or bent, we would leave immediately. The brothers were pissed because of our demands, but we didn't fucking care. The only thing that mattered to us, was the safety of the kids.

They wanted our help, our gifts to win this fight that wasn't even ours to begin with; they would fucking comply with our demands. It wasn't like we wanted to take over and tell them what to do or how to fight. The demands we made only concerned the kids, and now that included Krissy.

The tickling match was now over, and they were picking themselves up off of the floor. Laya, came straight over to me and hugged me. Krissy had come over too but was standing back. I reached over and grabbed her pulling her into our hug. She was going to learn what love was even if it meant continuous hugging.

I could tell that she wasn't used to this kind of behavior. She would be stiff, but eventually relax into the hug. I asked her how she was feeling, and she said that she was fine, but still a little shook up about finding out her sister was still alive.

Jasper had gone over to CJ and was telling him how proud he was of him. He wanted him to know that no one blamed him or anyone else for what happened. He let him know that the blame was on the brothers. CJ started to beam knowing he had made his dad proud of him.

I had always been amazed at just how deeply CJ felt things. He was so much like Jasper had been, not really showing his emotions, and not wanting to be in the lime light so to speak. He loved to watch others, sit in the background, and watch what was going on. But, let someone he cared about get in trouble, or get hurt, and he would go into action.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and told us that we were all going to a clearing that was designed for a training area. We would inform the ones that had left of what all had taken place, and then he wanted to spend some time with the kids.

We all knew he wanted to try to find out why Krissy was so controlled. If this was going to be a permanent thing, then she needed to be trained how to fight. We would not leave her defenseless. She would eventually be as good as Laya, or myself.

I decided that I would watch Krissy closely. I knew that the kids had been confused at what happened when she first woke up. First, she seemed out of control, thirsty, confused. But, before she could act on her instincts, she was suddenly, in control, and no longer as thirsty.

Something was telling me that she had a gift. Not just any gift, no, my instincts were telling me that she had a very unique gift. As well as a very powerful one. I think it has something to do with why she has such good control.

We all took off running to the training area. I believe that another reason for coming; here is that Carlisle really wanted to be out of the castle before talking to us. None of us, no longer trusted the brothers. Not that we really trusted them before. Even my instincts were telling me something was out of sync.

Yeah, I know that the rooms were all sound proof. That didn't mean that the brothers didn't have means to hear us talking. Just, the fact that all of the rooms were sound proof was bothering us. If they hadn't have been, we would have known that Krissy was waking up; or that CJ was trying to get to us.

Once we were at the clearing, everyone got in a circle with Carlisle in the middle. Before starting, he asked if Jasper or I wanted to tell what happened once the kids were gone. We both nodded for him to talk. Jasper and I stood next to each other with the kids standing next to us.

He looked straight at Krissy and then spoke directly to her, "Before I start on the bad news I want officially to welcome you to the family Krissy. You are now part us, and you have a very important decision to make. You need to figure out if you want to be a Cullen or a Whitlock. Even though it doesn't matter what last name you go by, you are still our family. Please, feel free to come and talk to any one of us if you need to."

"I guess though since you already have a blood relative in Lexi that makes it even more official, Ethan is your brother-in-law. In a few days, everything will be set up, and you will have your own bank account with all the money you will need. You'll also be given a credit card, as well as all the legal documents that will be needed. So, think about what name you want and let me know so I can make sure it's put on the documents."

Emmett, being Emmett just had to speak up, "Hey, why can't she be a McCarty?"

"Em, shut up. It's her choice." Rose said.

She just stood there in shock. Laya leaned over to whisper, "Aunt Alice will probably want to take you and teach you how to shop. At least, you'll be able to keep up with her. She always wears me out when I go with her."

Of course, we all heard what she said and started laughing. Alice, on the other hand, started to pout. Edward put his arms around her tiny frame and tried to comfort her. We had to promise her a full day of shopping to make her feel better. Personally, I think she just did that to get us to agree to do it.

Once we had settled again Carlisle started to tell them what had happened and what was finally agreed on.

_Flashback_

_After the kids were gone, the leader that had been ripped apart by Jasper was burned. Aro then told the rest of the guard members that they would all be torn apart and locked up until they were either needed or had served out their punishment. Which was decided that it would be two weeks._

_Before being torn apart, which was done by our family. They were ordered to not even look at one of the kids, unless they were in danger. There was one that seemed to be really stupid and said something about them being food. He was also burned. The rest decided that it was in their own best interest to do as ordered when reassembled._

_The guards that had been in the meeting with us were also there and were ordered to carry the parts back to the compound and place them separately into the dungeon. Yeah, they actually had a fucking dungeon!_

_That left our family with the three brothers. Carlisle walked up and told Aro that since it was our kids that had been threatened that Jasper, and I would deal with them._

_Personally, I didn't want to "deal" with them; I just wanted to fucking rip their asses apart. I know that Jasper was feeling the same thing. I walked right up to Caius; I just had to know what his fucking problem is._

"_Why did you order the guard at the castle to not interrupt when you knew the kids had been given permission to come and get us at any time? What part of they need to be protected at all costs do you NOT understand?" I was getting more and more pissed off. He was just standing there looking at me like I had grown two heads._

_Jasper walked up and grabbed his throat and shoved him into the nearest tree, "My mate asked you a fucking question. I suggest that you answer her before I let her torture you, and then rip your ass apart!"_

_Then he sent him a shit load of fear. He started to shake and finally spoke up, "The kids are not important. They are safe here inside the walls. I figured that they would interrupt too many times and just wanted the meeting to take place without a bunch of half breeds messing it up."_

_Every single-family member was growling and snarling at the last part. Jasper still had his hands around his throat and started to squeeze tighter, "Did you just call my kids half breeds? And did you just say that they were SAFE here?" I asked him._

_It was Carlisle that spoke up next. I looked over at him, and he was not Carlisle, at least not the man I know. His eyes were black, and he had his lips __curled up, and his teeth were exposed, "Jasper, please let go of Caius. I will deal with him."_

_Jasper loosed his hold from around his neck and slowly backed off. Carlisle swiftly took his place. He got right in his face before speaking to him, "If they were safe. Why did we just find your fucking guards about to rape the girls and then drain all of them? Why were they even around the kids? There was nothing going on in the meeting that was more important than those kids. You were warned that those kids are priority, nothing and I mean NOTHING is more important than their safety. Now, this is what we are going to do. First of all, we are setting down new ground rules. If even one of them is bent, we will leave and you will find yourselves having to fight without us." he growled out._

"_I would suggest that you listen good, I'm not repeating any of them. First, if at any time any of the guards are caught messing with the kids in any way, the guards will be killed, and we will leave. If they even talk to the kids unless the kids speak to them first, we leave. Lastly, I don't fucking care what we are doing, if those kids need to speak with one of us, they will be allowed to interrupt without having to go through a guard. You will also be adding intercom system in every single room of that castle. Those kids need to be able to call us without having to come to us. Is all of this clear?" Carlisle was yelling._

_I couldn't believe that Caius could be this fucking stupid. He actually seemed to have a death wish, "Now you listen here Carlisle. You have broken several laws, and if you think that, you can come in here and order us around you are seriously mistaken. We will have Ethan killed as well as those half-breeds. They aren't even normal, and they shouldn't be allowed to exist."_

_Everything was a blur after that. It only took a second before Aro, and Marcus were looking at Caius's body shredded. He had been attacked by just about every family member._

_Aro started to approach but was stopped by Carlisle's death glare. It took a minute or so for everyone to calm down. Then Carlisle looked at Aro and said, "Now tell me why I shouldn't burn his fucking ass for what he just said."_

_Aro was smart and just said that he was not in agreement with what Caius had said. He also promised that every rule Carlisle had listed would be strongly enforced, adding that anyone who even thought about breaking one of them would be destroyed. He made sure that we knew that included Caius._

"_My family and I will be talking everything over. I think that I can speak for every member right now and tell you that we are not comfortable staying here. You plan on putting Caius back together; he wants members of the family killed. We understand that Ethan broke several laws, but there is no justification in killing him when no humans are left that knows about us. He simply fell in love with a human, and would have turned her if she had survived." Carlisle was calmer now._

"_I don't think you understand Carlisle, if it gets out that we found out what he did and didn't act; then others will believe that they can get away with breaking laws. How are we to rule fairly if we let him get away without punishment?" Aro exclaimed._

_That was it, I couldn't take any more of their fucking bullshit, "Are you dumb or just plain fucking stupid? If I'm not mistaken, letting someone get away with it is why we are here now. These vampires that were sent away did worse stuff than what Ethan did. Not to mention the fact that Ethan's has been corrected, the others weren't. How can you call yourselves fair when faced with the truth? YOU are the reason the vampire world could be in trouble." I told him. I was pissed._

_Carlisle picked up where I left off, "We will be going back to the castle now. I can't tell you what we will do. We need to talk and decide if it's worth the trouble staying here. This much I can tell you, if even the tiniest thing happens concerning the kids,we will leave immediately. I will get back to you, as soon as we know what we will be doing. Please make sure that Caius is kept away from all of us." With that, we all turned and left._

_End of Flashback_

No one had moved so we were still in a circle with Carlisle in the middle. You could tell everyone was thinking and wondering what we should do now. Carlisle waited another minute and then said, "I want everyone to think about all of the facts that we have right now, including what has happened here. We need to decide if we will be a part of the Volturi, even temporarily."

"Personally, I would like to wait and see if the rules will be enforced or not. We don't really know what these other vampires want. Oh, we know that they have gone around killing if others didn't comply with their wishes. That's the only reason even to consider staying here. Now, if it's alright, I would love to have a chat with the kids, and that includes you Krissy."

He wasn't done, "As for everyone else; I think that maybe some relaxation is in order. No fight training, at least not today. Let's as a family find some games and try to enjoy being together while we can. After all, we have a new addition to the family, and she needs to know that we do know how to have fun."

Emmett, Peter, and Edward all decided to go to the castle and grab some of the sports gear they had seen in the game room. There was enough stuff to play baseball, football, basketball, and even tennis. They were going to grab it all.

Jasper and I wanted to stay with the kids and talk with Carlisle as well. It was bothering Jasper to no end, about the fact that Krissy was so calm, and in control. I just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't suddenly lose it.

The kids started out by telling us exactly what happened, starting from the time that CJ knew she was about to wake up. They even explained how they found out that Lexi was Krissy's sister.

Ethan and Lexi had also joined us. Lexi told us of what she remembered from growing up with her parents, and then Krissy told us of her childhood. They were totally opposite stories, and if I didn't know any better I would swear that they had two different sets of parents.

Ethan then explained to us what he had explained to Lexi and the kids about what could have happened. This was one of those times that I was even more grateful that I had been lucky to have Ethan raise me. If he had refused to take care of me, I could have easily ended up in an abusive foster home as well.

Carlisle bombarded the kids with questions trying to figure out what was going on with Krissy. The only thing certain was that she said that she did have a few times where she would suddenly feel out of control, and even wild; just as suddenly as it came it would stop. Seemingly, for no apparent reason.

We could tell that all three kids really wanted to go and join the rest of the family who were currently playing football. While Laya, and CJ were pretty much indestructible, they were not allowed to play football. Emmett would tackle them and the only time they played with him; they did get hurt when they ended up in the bottom underneath him.

It wasn't really that bad but Jasper said that was the only game they couldn't play. Emmett felt so bad for hurting them; he had stopped the game, and went to sulk. The kids were just mostly sore from being hit so hard by a moving mountain called Emmett.

They could play the rest of the games. Laya loved all of the games but CJ preferred baseball, and tennis. He also love to play chess. He loved to try to come up with strategies to beat whomever he was playing. Usually Jasper, Edward, or Ethan. Em just didn't have the patience for chess. If you asked me, I think he just didn't like losing which he did every time he tried to play chess.

They decided to start a game of baseball, with everyone playing. Krissy was included of course, and you could tell she was the happiest she has ever been. I was going to just sit and watch the game.

Actually, I was going to watch Krissy. I had started to notice that there were times when she seemed to shift into an almost panicky state one second and then in the next second she was fine.

I was also being bothered by my instincts. Something wasn't right, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew it had something to do with being here. While I knew we were safe here, it felt "wrong" somehow. After what had happened with the kids and Caius, I guess anyone would have a bad feeling.

At first, I thought that was why I was feeling like this. But, it seems to go beyond that. It's like we are supposed to be here, yet we are supposed to be somewhere else. It makes no sense. I decided that maybe I should tell the family and who knows maybe Alice can see something, or maybe Peter will have some of his "knowing shit" to help explain.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper coming up and snaking his arms around my waist. He leaned down to whisper in my ear asking me if I was alright. I had learned along time ago that you can't lie to an empath, so I decided to tell him what I was feeling.

He listened to me as I tried my best to explain. Finally, I sent him some of what I was feeling, and he too said it was confusing. He immediately stopped the game and had everyone come over. I told him he should have let everyone have their fun first.

I didn't want to interrupt everyone's fun to only have it the instincts of a mom worried about her kids. Jasper told everyone what I had described to him and then let me try to help everyone understand.

Alice said that she couldn't see anything that would tell her about why I was feeling like we're supposed to be here, and yet being here is wrong. That there is something not quite right.

Peter said that he knew something still wasn't "sittin' right" with the brothers. He did say that it could be that it wasn't with the brothers but just being here that wasn't sittin' right. He said that his "knower" was letting him know that this was where we were supposed to be for now, still, something wasn't right.

Both Jasper and Edward said that Aro had been speaking the truth. That in all of the talks we had had with him, he had always been completely honest with us. So, had Caius, for that matter, and even with Marcus, there was no deceit. Of course, the only time we had actually held a conversation with him was when we first got here. He seemed to be quite interested in the kids.

We decided that for now we would just wait and watch. Peter said something that got every single family member curious. He told us, "I can't give you any details, but I can tell ya that the newest family member has a gift. Once we know and understand it, we must not let even the brothers know about it. I wish I could tell ya what it is; the only thing I can tell ya, is that the brothers would be willin' to do just about anythin' to get her to become a guard member, and I do mean anythin'."

"What do you mean I have a gift? What are you talking about? I don't understand." Krissy sounded like she was about to panic.

We didn't need Jasper's gift to know she was started to act more like a newborn. She was becoming jumpy. I watched her closely as she seemed to be getting worse; her eyes were starting to dart around, looking for the "threat". Then she looked over at Lexi.

After a few seconds of looking at her sister, she calmed down and was back in control. I guess knowing that she has someone who really is a relative helps her stay in control.

Carlisle started explaining that some vampires have gifts or powers. He told her about Edward, Alice, and Peter's gifts. Then he said that Jasper, the kids and I as well as Ethan and Lexi could all explain our gifts to her.

We each took turns explaining not only our gifts and how they work; we also took turns to tell our stories, of how we were turned. When it was Rose's turn, Krissy felt a connection, they had both been raped, and because of it had to be turned in order to be saved.

When it came to how Peter, Char, and Ethan were turned, Krissy was surprised that Jasper was their sire. She didn't have a problem with Carlisle being Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Edward's sire. It only took me a minute to realize the difference.

Everyone that Carlisle had turned was dying. The ones turned by Jasper weren't. They were turned, to fight. Lexi had also been turned to fight; the only difference was that Maria herself had turned her.

Peter, Ethan, Lexi, and Jasper explained to her about Maria. They left out most of the really horrible stuff, but made sure that she knew that Maria was dead. They showed her their scars. Lexi didn't have very many compared to the rest of them, but she showed her the ones she could.

It took a couple of hours to go through each person. This was how we started the "bonding" of the newer members to our family. We did this eventually with Lexi, and it was done when Ethan and I joined the family. Of course with me, it took more than one meeting; I needed to sleep.

Krissy got excited when she heard how Emmett had been attacked by a bear. I think that she had a slight crush on him, she always had. She told Emmett about her first meal, and how she enjoyed being tossed around before biting the bear. He told her that on her next hunt, he would show her how really to rile them up and "play" with them before draining them.

After this, we needed to give the kids guidelines to follow so that they themselves wouldn't end up breaking one of the rules, or making the Volturi break one. It sounded kind of stupid to be giving grown kids rules, but it was needed.

Now, this would also include Krissy of course. The main thing was they couldn't go anywhere without telling someone in the family. Under no circumstances were they to go anywhere in the castle alone. They were not to talk to any of the guard members unless it was to get one of us. Shit, they couldn't even talk to any of the brothers without one of us being there.

They were to inform us of any rule being broken by the guards or the brothers. We told them that the guards were instructed that they were not to stop, interfere, or speak to the kids for any reason unless the kids spoke to them first or if their lives were in danger.

Jasper told them that they were not to go anywhere near the wing that the brothers stayed in. They also were not to go to the main conference room without us either being there, or going with them.

They were also instructed to let us know if they saw or heard anything that seemed to either be out of order, or strange. Everyone had this to follow. Until we knew why Peter, and I were both feeling like we needed to be both here, and somewhere else we would all be on high alert for anything out of the ordinary.

We were going to stay here awhile longer, but the kids were getting tired. So, everyone grabbed some of the equipment, and we headed back. Carlisle told us that he wanted us to stay away from the Volturi altogether, for a few days. None of us had a problem with that.

He felt that the emotions would be running too high, and dangerous ones at that. He knew Caius well enough that he would be more than a little angry about what we had done to him. That he would be looking for an opportunity to make sure we were punished for it. He doesn't forget; he doesn't forgive.

Carlisle also told us that he would try to find any kind of loop hole to try to condemn us. The only thing stopping him right now was Aro, and Marcus. We weren't sure. What was stopping them, outside of the fact that they needed us to help them win this fight. This is where the feeling of something not being right came in.

I had a feeling that we might have gone too far when we dealt with Caius. He would never let this go. But for some reason, the other two were going to leave us alone, for now. At this point, we turned to head back.

Jasper asked Krissy if she felt like she needed to hunt. She said that she didn't think so, her throat wasn't burning. Of course, this confused Jasper, Peter, Ethan, and Char.

Newborns were almost always thirsty. I myself had been in need of hunting more often than the rest of the family at the time, but my blood lust had never really gotten out of control. Then again, I was part vampire so Ethan suspected that I would have more control than "normal" newborns.

None of us could figure out how, or why Krissy seemed to have complete control. Maybe that is her gift; she can control herself to the point of not being a wild, out of control newborn. If that's the case though, why would the brothers want her gift so badly, unless she can control other newborns as well.

That would make her valuable, especially to those who need to make more vampires. They would need to add to their guard, and someone who can control newborns would be a highly prized asset. Of course, the brothers don't know anything about her having a gift. But, they will probably need to turn more people for numbers. If they had special vampires, that had certain gifts, they could easily make more vampires.

If they had vampires, which could control newborns, that would be a much-needed asset. Someone who could train them would be an even more valuable asset. Yeah, and several vampires that could train newborns to fight, and win, would be even more valuable. _OH SHIT. . ._

**A/N Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. It helps me to know your thoughts as I write. I have actually changed directions on a chapter based on a review or reviews that I have gotten. For the next couple of chapters I will not have a pre reader, so your thoughts will help me decide where I'm going with the next chapter. Even though, I'm sure about a few things and what will happen with certain characters. Again, I'm going to say this because it keeps coming up. CJ will NOT be romantically involved with Krissy, you will see why in the next chapter or two. They are just friends/siblings. CJ's emotions just run very deep for those he cares about.**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Just so you know I have no pre reader and no beta for this chapter. I may need another pre reader. If anyone can help let me know. I want to warn you that there is a death of a child, and what could be considered child abuse mentioned in this chapter. Neither are in details, just mentioned.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I just play with them.  
><strong>

**Jasper POV**

I felt the instant that Bella's emotions shifted from confusion, to one of her mixed cocktails. It was a wide range of anger, shock, disbelief, and then rage, fear, and then disappointment.

I immediately pulled her into my side and asked her what was wrong. She told me that she thought she had just figured out why she was feeling "wrong" about being here.

Suddenly her emotions shifted to desperation. I stopped and yelled for everyone else to stop. I didn't want to talk about anything pertaining to the brothers at the castle, unless we were talking to them directly.

I quickly explained why we had stopped. I told them that we needed to discuss this before getting back. Bella then told us her theory about maybe the brothers needed us to train newborns.

Their guards had been seriously depleted when they went after Vergil. While they could gather other vampires, it would be much quicker to just make more. Of course that would mean that they would need someone with experience to train them. It would be even better if they had someone who could also control them.

Someone like the Major, Peter, Char, and Ethan. They would have others that had been trained by them, that could also train newborns. As well as have another person, in Laya that could help keep them controlled. Maybe even another vampire that could help control them if they find out about Krissy.

I talked it over with Peter and decided that we needed to find out about the area. Maybe we could find clues as to what they were up to. If it wasn't for the vampires we ran into outside of the compound, and the kids, we would just leave now.

The problem with doing this is that the kids are tired and hungry. We needed to get them back to the castle so they could eat and get some rest. I talked it over with Carlisle and it was decided that Esme, and Rose would go with the kids to take care of their human needs. The rest of us would split up and try to cover as much of the area surrounding the castle as possible.

Krissy would go with the kids, she would be one more that could protect the kids in case something happened. While she might not have skills, she still had newborn strength.

Peter and I figured that we would take sections and then divide those sections. We would cover every inch of the property inside the wall that surrounded the area. We didn't care how long it would take, but we would have to be careful. We would have to leave someone behind every time, we needed to be able to keep tabs on the brothers. We didn't want them catching us searching, especially if there was in fact something to find.

After tonight, we all couldn't go at once. At least not every time. During the day we could let the kids help in the search as well. Even with vampire speed, Carlisle figured that it could take at least seven to ten days to cover the area. Yeah, its that fucking big!

Peter said that his "knower" was telling him to go in a certain direction. Alice had a short vision that really didn't tell us anything. She saw a mountain, then she saw darkness, and then she saw humans, here on the property. That was it. Nothing to put it all together.

Carlisle had already discussed the fact that the human drinkers would have to leave and go into the nearest city to hunt. The problem with that is the nearest city is supposed to be about a hundred miles away. Not a problem really for vampires.

Maybe they planned on bringing humans here to be turned. We were suspecting that we were here partly to train newborns. That made perfect sense. I asked Alice to search again and see if she could see anything else, she nodded and then did as I had asked her to.

After a couple of minutes she came out of her trance and said that all she could see this time was a town full of humans. She went on to tell us that there appeared to be about ten thousand or more, and it was a "normal" town of humans; families with children. Nothing to tell us anything.

We told the kids goodbye and made sure that they understood the rules. Once they were gone, we took off in the direction that Peter said we needed to go. We were spread out enough so that we could cover a larger area as we went.

Since two of our group were without their mates, Emmett and Carlisle, they stayed together. The rest of us were in pairs about a mile apart. We were headed straight for the very back of the compound. Our instincts were running high, and would hopefully let us know of something we might miss otherwise.

It took about an hour and a half to actually get to what we assumed to be the back of the property. We stopped often to double check our area that we were covering. It didn't take us long to realize that we were headed straight for a mountain. I had a feeling that this was the mountain that Alice had seen.

Once we got closer to the wall we could smell them. Some of the scents were older, but what really caught our attention was that there were a lot of fresh scents. Humans; and not just a couple but more like about a hundred, had been here within the last hour.

There were several vampires with them. We couldn't smell blood, so we knew that the vampires had not been feeding. So, what were they doing with the humans?

The really strange part was that the scents ended about ten yards away from the wall. It was like the ground had swallowed them up. Peter told us that we needed to check the wall, and the mountain. I told them that we would but we also needed to check for signs of something to carry humans in. A large vehicle probably.

We had all come in closer to where the scents were. As we were checking the wall we found nothing. It appeared to be solid. It took us a few minutes to locate a part of the wall that if vampires pushed on it, it opened up.

After pushing it open, the mountain was right there. It took only a couple of minutes to find the door. It was actually part of the mountain that had been carved out, and made to roll back. The problem with it was you had to be a vampire in order to move it. No human would be able to move it from either side.

Once we had moved the "door" we saw what we knew to be a cave that had actually been carved out of the mountain. It was not a natural cave. It was dark, but we could also tell that lights had been hung, and found a switch to turn them on.

Since we didn't know if there was anyone in the cave we decided to just keep the lights off. We could see, and we didn't want anyone else knowing that we were in here, at least not yet.

The walls were only about ten feet apart, and there were no other pathways. It only took us a short time to reach the end. Again, there was a door that only a vampire could open. We pushed it open slowly, not knowing what we would find on the other side.

The first thing we saw was a wall just like the one surrounding the compound. The first thing we could smell were humans. Not just a few, humans either. There were a shit load more than the ten thousand that Alice saw.

It was late at night so we knew that most of them would be asleep. We quickly found the spot to push to open the "door". Once through, we found ourselves in what appeared to be the back of a town. As we took in the area, we were shocked. This was no small town.

It was huge! We used our vampire speed to start to go through the town. While we could smell vampires had been here, there weren't any now, at least in this part of the town. This had to be the largest town any of us had ever seen.

The part we did see could easily hold four or five million people. That was the second thing we noticed. The first thing was that this town looked like it had been taken straight out of the medieval times.

There were no cars, and no electricity as far as we could tell. We did see horses, wagons, and the buildings were made the same way they made them in the fifteen and sixteen hundreds.

We just started walking, and we eventually found ourselves at another castle. This one was much smaller than the one we were staying in. It reeked of vampires, and human blood. Whoever stayed here wasn't here now.

I motioned for everyone to head back. I didn't want the ones that stayed here to find us. We needed more information before revealing ourselves, or what we had just found to anyone else. It wasn't too hard to figure out what was going on.

It seems that the brothers had created their own little town, filled with enough humans to feed off of when needed. The humans were kept isolated in a time period that had none of the modern technology; therefore, they couldn't know any better. They probably had some tales that would help them cope with missing people.

While we couldn't be sure, it was probably vampires that made and kept the laws. These laws were probably made so that they could feed, and yet keep the secret from the humans. By keeping them in the dark ages so to speak, they could feed without fear of their true nature being discovered.

They could also take as many as they needed to build another army. The thing is that the Volturi had never to our knowledge used newborns. We were beginning to wonder if maybe there wasn't another compound close by. One that would house those going through the transformation, and those going through their newborn stage.

It would have to wait for another day. It was quickly approaching dawn, and I wanted to get back to the kids. I knew they were probably asleep, but still I would feel a lot better being closer to them. Especially, since we knew that a bunch of humans had been transported somewhere. We decided that some of us would come back later, and try to figure out where the humans were taken to.

There was something seriously wrong with these people being kept like this. It was Edward that pointed out the obvious, "I know that to us this seems very sick thing to do, keeping humans like this. Let's put ourselves in their place for a second. They drink from humans, so why not have a "farm" that they can go get their food from whenever the need arises. Humans do it to cattle, chickens, etc. I'm not saying it's okay, just that we think more humanely than they do."

The problem for us was also obvious, they told us that there wasn't any towns around for at least a hundred miles. They also told us that there were no humans either. They had not given us all of the facts. If they were being secretive about this, what else were they keeping from us?

I was starting to like being here even less. The problem of course was the kids. While they were obviously not completely human, they did have heartbeats, and blood running through veins. If there were newborns around, they could escape.

A newborn would not stop to try to figure out why two humans didn't completely smell human. They would just attack. Of course the kids could defend themselves. Especially, if it was only one or two. If there were more than that, they might not be able to fight all of them.

We all talked it over and decided that for now we would keep quite. Carlisle wanted more information before confronting Aro. Only if we saw that the kids were in immediate danger would we say anything, for now. As far as Carlisle was concerned, Aro might not even know about this town.

We headed back to the castle. Bella wanted to be back before the kids woke up. She had called Rose to make sure that they were alright and where they should be. She also told her what we had found, and for them to be alert for anything out of the ordinary. Which at this point was just about every fucking thing going on.

We decided to go back from the direction that we thought they might have taken the humans. Ethan, being a fairly good tracker had found tire tracks. It appeared that they had tried to cover them up. We went slow, but not as slow as before. Bella was starting to really get an uneasy feeling and when she gets those, it's usually because something is up, or something is wrong.

The kids were fine for now. It had been about five minutes since Bella had called to make sure of it. With Ethan's help we were able to follow the vehicle that had taken the humans. It wasn't perfect, they had done a fairly good job of hiding the fact that anything had come through here, except for vampires.

Ethan was able to focus on a single scent, and told us to follow the scent. We were able to go quicker and only stopped a couple of times to make sure the vehicle was still going in this direction. The direction was starting to really worry us, we were headed straight for the castle.

When we were still a few miles away from the castle Bella spoke up, "Jasper we need to hurry something is wrong."

We forgot about trying to follow anything, we just took off. Once we got inside of the castle we ran straight to the kid's room. They were gone! Their beds had been slept in, but it looked like they had left quickly. Or maybe they were forced to leave.

The rooms were still sound proof as they had not yet, installed the communications system. Carlisle and Em both took off for their rooms hoping that either the kids were with their mates, or they were gone too which would mean that they were hopefully with the kids.

They were gone too. We headed straight for the wing that the brothers stayed in hoping that maybe we were wrong and they wouldn't be in there. We could smell the kids as soon as we got closer to the room where most of the official meetings were held. We could also smell humans, and blood, lots of it!

Bella was faster than the rest of us and went charging into the room. I would have to deal with her later. She had recklessly put herself in danger by not letting me go first. As her mate, it was my job to make sure she was safe. Then again, it was our kids that were possibly in danger.

The sight before our eyes both shocked and frightened us. There was blood everywhere, as well as bodies. There were a couple of vampires still feeding off of their victims. The rest of the humans were all dead. The brothers were standing in the middle of all of this, so were our kids.

Esme, Krissy, and Rose were all standing in front of Laya and CJ. The most shocking part was that CJ had his shield up around all of them; in his arms was a tiny baby. Laya, had a little girl that couldn't have been more than two. Beside her was another girl that appeared to be about ten.

You didn't need to be an empath to know that they were enraged. You also didn't need to be a mind reader to know what had happened. Alec and Jane were standing in front of the brothers and you could tell they were about to use their gifts on our family.

I was about to charge when Peter grabbed me and told me to watch. I did as he asked but I knew that my instincts were telling me that I needed to attack, so he held me back.

You could tell that Jane was starting to concentrate. I was expecting her gift to be effective; and it was. At the very second the kids should have been screaming in pain, or at least one of them, as Jane could only hurt one person at a time; she herself screamed.

I guess that CJ's shield would bounce any gift back to the sender. As soon as Jane hit the floor in pain, Alec stepped forward a little bit and you could tell he was also trying to use his gift. It only took a second for him to drop, blind, deaf, dumb, and stupid.

Carlisle and I both stepped forward. Aro immediately demanded that the kids release the human children, or have them face the consequences. We all started growling at them. There was no fucking way they would touch the kids.

Carlisle asked Aro what had happened, while Bella and I went straight for the kids. CJ lowered his shield long enough for us to come through and then put it back up. The older girl was frightened, but Laya was using her gift on both of them to keep them calm.

I asked CJ what the fuck was going on. Bella looked at the baby that CJ was holding, and then at the one in Laya's arms, then the other one, standing beside her.

The one standing next to Laya had black hair that went down past her waist. She had pale skin, and her eyes were a light brown color. The girl Laya was holding had blonde curly hair, that was only down to her shoulders, and the pettiest blue eyes.

I looked down at the baby that CJ was holding and you could tell that the baby was no more than a week old. I could feel my rage building. These assholes were going to kill these babies.

Aro was about to say something else but Carlisle motioned for him to stop. He looked at the kids, and told them to tell us what happened. I was sure that none of us were going to be happy with whatever had taken place; the kids had placed themselves into the middle of feeding vampires, they fucking knew better!

CJ started, "Dad, I know that what we did was dangerous but I just couldn't let them murder this baby. The mother was fucking nursing the baby when she was attacked and being drained. She wouldn't let go of the baby as that bitch, fed from her." He was pointing at Jane.

He continued, "I had Laya use her gift on the bitch and got her to let go, long enough for me to grab the baby. The one that Laya has was the sister I think. She was standing next to the mother. I saw the older one standing alone and grabbed her before putting my shield up. Dad, I just couldn't stand there and let them kill these girls. I know we fucked up, and are probably in major trouble for this, but I'm not fucking sorry!"

"How did you find out they were feeding? I thought you were told to stay away from this wing. Why would you come here? You were sleeping the last time your mama checked." I growled out.

"I know dad, but I went to sleep without eating. I woke up wanting to grab a snack. Laya couldn't sleep and was awake when I checked on her. We got up and went to go to the kitchen. We really should have had our wing further away from theirs. We heard the humans in the hallway. They were on their way to what they thought was a party. We knew immediately what was really going on. We saw the mom with the babies, and two other kids. Sadly, one of the kids were drained before we could save him." CJ whispered.

"By the time we got inside the room here, they were already feeding. We grabbed the kids and then tried to leave. As we were backing up, Ohma, and Aunt Rose, as well as Krissy came in and got in front of us. It was about that time that you showed up." He explained.

Carlisle looked over at Aro, he was pissed, "I thought that we agreed that you would go and hunt away from here. You told me yourself that you would have to leave here in order to feed. Where did these humans come from? Why did you lie to me about feeding?"

"These humans came from the town we told you about. The one that's about a hundred miles from here. We had some of the guard go and get them. We talked about it and felt it was too dangerous for us to leave here. Your kids had no right to come in here and interfere with our meal. Now, I demand that you release those three humans you have so that we can finish feeding, and dispose of the bodies." Aro told him.

There were several loud growls coming from different family members. The rest were ready to defend the human children. I knew that no matter what, Carlisle would never release the babies to these monsters. I also knew that the Volturi would be willing to fight to get their "meal" back. Going over to Bella I told her to put her shield up over me, and sent as much calm as I could to everyone.

I knew it would be even stronger with her shield up, as it would be amplified. Once everyone was calm Carlisle told Aro that the kids would be coming with us and they were not to be touched. They would be under our protection.

At this point we had no clue as to what to do with them, but we sure as fuck wasn't going to let them be eaten. The major problem was that we had nothing to feed the baby. Then, Caius just had to go and open his fucking mouth, "The older child now knows what we are. She's too young to be turned. She must be destroyed."

Carlisle turned his attention to Aro, "I have already told you, the children are coming with us. We cannot allow you to kill any of them. I'm sure that the child will not expose us to the world right now Caius."

He went on, "I'm sorry for the kids interfering with your feeding, but I'm not sorry they saved these precious babies. You truly are monsters, I just wish that we had never come here. We will be staying only long enough to decide what to do with these kids. After that, I just don't think that we can stay here."

"Carlisle, please wait. Let's not be hasty. How about this, you can take the human children, keep them here if you like. I will make sure that they are protected the same as the other kids are, they won't be harmed. Once we have all calmed down we can talk. Please old friend." Aro pleaded.

Carlisle studied his friend for a moment, before replying, "Fine Aro, we will talk later. That is all I can promise you for now. Just wait until I come to you. We will wait until after we have talked before leaving, if that is what we decide to do."

With that we all turned and walked out. Bella took the older girl by the hand and led her out with us. I think that the girl sensed that she would be safe. CJ and Laya continued to hold onto the babies they had. We just needed to get them back to our wing, and back to where it was safe. I was between pissed, and proud of my kids.

I really wanted to rage at them for putting themselves in that situation, but they did it to save the lives of innocent babies. How could I argue with that? I was proud of them for being willing to stand up for those who were too weak, and too young to fight back.

As soon as we were back to our wing, Bella immediately started to check the kids out. Once she was satisfied that they were alright, she started to take the baby from CJ. She knew that this baby had been with it's mother as she was being killed so she asked Carlisle to check the baby out first.

The baby was awake but seemed to be calm. He or she was wrapped up in a blanket. Carlisle unwrapped the baby, and found that instead of a disposable diaper, like most modern babies wear _she_ was wearing a cloth diaper.

The baby was wet, and had soiled her diaper. Rose immediately took the baby and went to give her a bath. Several minutes later she came back in with the baby and had used one of her favorite blouses as a diaper.

Knowing that the baby would need supplies that we just didn't have here, Rose, Emmett, and Char decided to go to this town that the brothers said was a hundred miles away and buy what would be needed.

They would also buy the two year old some clothes, as well as the older girl. While they were gone, we would try to get some information from her. Laya had been keeping the girl calm. I felt that it would be better if the females of the family talked to her. In the meantime, I needed to confer with Edward, and Carlisle about what I had felt during the confrontation coming from the brothers.

I nodded for them to come into the next room so we could talk without the young girl overhearing us. Once Peter, Ethan, and the rest of the men where in the room I asked Edward if he had picked up on any thoughts coming from any of the brothers.

What he told us let me know that what I had been feeling coming from the brothers had been correct. I felt that Aro was speaking the truth when he told us that these humans came from the town a hundred miles away. Caius on the other hand knew that these humans did not come from there.

No, he knew exactly where they came from. Marcus, on the other hand seemed indifferent. Edward said he couldn't really pick up on anything that would tell us if he knew or not.

This was getting stranger by the minute. Then, Peter just had to go and throw in something else that none of us even thought about at the time, "I was just wonderin' if anyone else picked up on the fact that Krissy, who is a newborn, was standin' in that room with all of the blood, and not once tried to attack any human. Fuck, she didn't even try to attack the kids."

He was right. She should have gone crazy with the blood in there. Yet, she stayed calm and in complete control. Fuck, she was still in full control, or at least seemed to be.

She has to have a gift. One that is keeping her from being a newborn, or at least acting like one. We really needed to try to find out what was going on with her.

Since it was early morning now, we planned on first finding out what the ladies had found out from the young girl. Then, Carlisle was going to talk to Krissy and see if we could find out what her gift is.

We weren't going to do this in the main living room where we would normally meet. We were going into one of the bedrooms, to try to keep anyone in the castle from overhearing us.

We had three main problems, now that could eventually cost us our lives if we are not careful. Those three problems could not be easily taken care of, they were the three human children. They would make us even more vulnerable than our own kids did. At least our kids could fight even against vampires.

Yet, I knew that there wasn't one person in the family that could have let those babies die. Especially at the hands of vampires. Now, we had to try to protect them, as well as ourselves.

Bella came looking for us. She told us that Esme, Alice, and Krissy were making breakfast for the kids. CJ had the baby asleep and was holding her while she slept. He told his mama that the baby felt more comfortable with someone holding her.

Then she told us what they had found out from the young girl. She was actually twelve instead of ten. She was just small for her age. She said that she had been staying with the mother of the babies while her own mother worked.

Her mother had given her permission to go with the young mother whose name was Eva, to the party that the owners of the town was giving in honor of someone's birthday. Not everyone got to go, just the first hundred people to get on the bus. She was excited to be able to leave the town if only for a few hours. None of them realized that anyone who left, never returned.

Then again, it had been years since any of them had been invited to leave the town. They didn't understand that this was a one way ride, no one would return.

The baby was actually younger than what I had originally thought. She looked to be about a week old. She was actually only five days old. The only reason that the mother even went on this trip was because her husband had disappeared just a month earlier and she was convinced that she would find him where ever they were taking them. He had left to go help a friend, who looked a lot like the ones that were taking them to the party. Of course, he never returned.

The girl still had her family in the town. This was getting more and more fucked up. We didn't want the brothers to know that we knew about the town. At the same time, it wasn't right to keep the girl from her loving family. If she was suddenly gone we would have to explain where she went.

We felt that for now we would just leave it, and work on what the hell was going on with Krissy. I knew that we needed to find out, but we also didn't want the brothers to know either.

Krissy mentioned that she was getting thirsty, so we thought it would be best to let those that needed to hunt go with her. We would wait until they were back before trying to question her to see if we could figure out what was going on with her.

I knew also that we had the problem of the baby waking up and being hungry. We had absolutely nothing to feed this child, and that meant that she could be crying for awhile before her food got here. It could be several hours before Rose, Char, and Emmett got back with stuff for her and her sister.

So, while everyone else went hunting, Bella and I stayed behind. I would use my gift to make sure the baby would stay sleeping until her food got here. I reminded everyone to keep an eye out for trouble, as well as the kids; all three of them.

When I took the baby from my son. Everyone including my mate had a good laugh. First, my son was trying to tell me how to hold the baby. I guess he forgot that I did have experience in holding babies. Then, almost as soon as I took the baby, we could hear a very loud noise coming from her diaper area.

I looked over at my mate for help and she just smiled, patted my hand and walked off. This was one area, that I didn't have much experience in. Our own kids had not been in diapers for very long, and even then it was the women that usually took care of the changing.

Of course everyone thought that was just so fucking funny. Esme, bless her heart took pity on me and took the baby to change her for me. She had found some towels and had cut them so that we could use them for diapers until the supplies got here. The main problem was that who ever was holding the baby got wet. Since I was already wet, Esme gave me back the baby, making sure that the wet area of my shirt didn't touch the baby. I'm glad that everyone is concerned about the baby's welfare; yet some how I felt that I was getting the raw _end_ of the deal, literally.

At least these girls were safe. It was now that I realized just how grateful I was that we had kids of our own. After everyone had left, we let the oldest girl whose name turned out to be Candice or Candy for short pick out a movie to watch.

We were both concerned about Candy as she could understand things better than the other two. If she asked questions, how in the hell were we supposed to answer them without giving her more information that would ultimately condemn her for knowing. Turns out she knew everything already.

She did ask the one question that we had no answer for at this time, "When can I go home?"

We explained to her that we were waiting for everyone to get back and then we would see about trying to get her back home. She was told that everyone liked to go for long walks during the day. She then spoke up and said, "You mean they all went hunting."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. She then asked if they were hunting humans. She added that she was asking because she noticed that our eyes were gold instead of red. Bella explained to her we only hunted animals.

Fortunately, both her and Debbi, the two year old fell asleep shortly after the movie started. They had been up most of the night, only dozing off and on in the bus on the way here.

What I couldn't understand, until I talked with Candy was why wasn't she shocked by what she had witnessed in the main room. Apparently, the people in the town not only knew about vampires, but it was common for them to walk around among the humans, and feed off of them. The difference being, they didn't drain them, they only took a little, sucking out the venom after they were finished.

Once a human reached a certain age, they went to the castle there in the town and were then drained. The family members were then allowed to get the body and bury them. If a human became sick with a long term disease like diabetes they were disposed of immediately. If a human became terminal, they too would be drained. Old, sick humans were of no use. It was the same for blind, deaf, or crippled ones.

If a human female couldn't get pregnant, they were either used as sex toys for the vampires, turned, or both. It seemed that the rules were passed down to the children as soon as they could start understanding them. Most kids knew everything by the time they were eight.

One of the rules Candy had explained when she told us about the vampires feeding off of the people, was; if a vampire stopped you and wanted to feed, you had to let them. She had been stopped once.

Yeah, she had the fucking scar to prove it. On her forearm. Seems that they could feed off of kids as long as they were at least twelve years old, and understood the rules. Doing this it seems to actually save lives being lost as they could feed off of many during a day without having to kill them.

All of this made us all sick to the point that if we were human we would have emptied our stomachs. We were also angry, and the worst part of all of this fucked up shit, is that this young beautiful girl wanted to go back to all that.

What could we do? Her family were all there. She had a younger sister and an older brother, as well as a younger brother. She was looking forward to going back. It didn't really matter now, I guess.

She also told us that the baby's name was Rebekah, but was called Becca. There was a part of me that hadn't really wanted to know her name. Now, there was more of a connection to this baby. I now knew her history, a little about her parents, _now_, she mattered even more to us.

What my mate told me made things even worse in a way. She told me that she felt the baby would be very special to our family, she just didn't know how. I told her that we needed to give this baby back to the town she was from. Bella looked at me in the eyes, and said, "Look at that beautiful little face and tell me you can send her back into that hell hole."

Fuck, she was right. There was no way I could condemn this little baby girl to a life like those in that town. But, I also knew there was no way that we could raise her. What in the fuck were we going to do?

**Bella POV**

I was sitting holding Debbi in my lap letting her sleep when Rose,Char, and Emmett got back. They each had like two duffel bags full of diapers, formula, and clothes.

Jasper still had little Becca in his arms. He had remained standing as he didn't want to get the furniture wet with the make shift diaper. When Rose saw us she smiled. She came over to check on both girls, and then and went to get a bottle ready for the baby.

She told Emmett to go put everything in the extra room. She had ordered a crib, along with some other stuff, a toddler bed, and stuff like that. Emmett would have to go back the next day to pick up the rest of the stuff.

She took the baby and then went to put a regular diaper on her. She also put some clean clothes on her. The baby of course had woken up and was starving. Rose got the bottle and started to feed the baby. She had problems at first with sucking the bottle, she had been breastfed up until now.

Rose was a natural. I had a feeling that something was up when both her and Emmett sat down on either side of me. I knew they wanted to say something, but they waited until Jasper got back down from changing his clothes, which were soaked from holding Becca.

As soon as Jasper was settled in a chair in front of us, they started, "Guys, Rose and I wanted to talk to you two before talking to anyone else in the family. We were talking about it the whole way there and back. But, well, we were thinking, maybe, well. . ."

Rose interrupted, "What Emmett's trying to say is that we want to adopt both Debbi and Becca. They have no family left, and I refuse to send them back to that death trap. They deserve to be brought up with love, and compassion. We could do it. There is no blood lust around them. We already love them. What do you think? Please, be honest with us."

I was shocked, and happy. I knew these girls would have more love than they would ever need, with Rose and Emmett as parents. The problem with it was obvious, they were human. The Volturi would never allow it. I hated to do it but I needed to remind them of this fact.

Jasper beat me to it. They said that the Volturi would agree to it for now if they wanted our help. They also said that they would turn the girls once they reached adulthood, and that the brothers couldn't argue against that, or at least they hoped they wouldn't.

I was surprised that Rose would agree to turning the girls and said as much. She said that if it meant they could raise them as their own she would do it. Jasper told her that as far as we were concerned it was the best idea we had heard so far.

The baby had fallen back to sleep in Rose's arms. It looked so natural, even with one being a predator and the other being the prey so to speak. The baby had actually seemed to be content, in the arms of her vampire mother. She actually looked peaceful, and Rose looked content.

The others came in at this point and loved seeing Rose holding this baby. Rose asked Emmett to tell everyone else the good news, or at least what we all hoped would be good news.

CJ seemed to be really excited. He hated the thought of the girls having to go back to the town. Everyone was excited, and yet scared, for Rose, she had always wanted her own children, and since she couldn't have her own, well, now she could raise children.

While we were excited about the possibility of having these girls in our lives, there was also danger. Doing this very thing was one of the laws that if broken could mean death. But, I also knew that Rose would fight to be able to raise them.

Everyone settled down, so we could try to get some answers as far as Krissy's gift was. Krissy said that she too had an announcement, she had made a decision on what name to use. Everyone was excited when she told us.

She said, "If it's alright with everyone I would like to use the name Kristina Cullen McCarthy Whitlock."

Everyone just stayed still for a minute. She was starting to panic a little when she looked over at Edward with a look of longing. Emmett being Emmett went over to her and picked her up and swung her around.

He put her down and was just looking at her. What came out of her mouth, and then a few seconds later came out of Edward's mouth shocked us all.

"Thanks Emmett, for saying that, but I think Esme may have a problem with the "fucking" you just said." Krissy told him.

"Krissy, I didn't say anything. I did think of something, but never said it out loud." Emmett replied.

"What! I clearly heard you say, that you were so fucking proud that I was using your last name." Krissy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought that but I never said it out loud." Emmett told her.

Then Edward spoke up, "I think we just discovered what her gift is. I can't read anyone's mind, at all. It's like I'm totally blind, not seeing what anyone is thinking."

"I can read everyone's mind, except for Bella's and CJ's." Krissy said excitedly.

_OH FUCK. . ._

**A/N Please review. Since I have no pre reader right now reviews are the only way I have of knowing if this chapter was any good. I would love to know what you think Krissy's gift is, and what did you think of the human kids. Like I said at the beginning, if you would be willing to help me by being a pre reader let me know. Thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts, and favorites. Love you guys!**_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I want to give a huge thank you to my pre reader sinfulroad69, she doesn't just read it, she tells me whats wrong and helps me fix it so you guys have a nice chapter to read. I love ya girl. I need to warn you, there is a scene of infant death. It's not completely described, but it does tell how the infant dies. It was needed to show how sick someone is. Other than that enjoy.  
><strong>

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.  
><strong>

**Edward POV**

I was standing here listening to everyone's thoughts on Krissy's choice of what last names she wanted, when everything suddenly went silent. It was like a light being turned off.

I knew as soon as Krissy said that she could hear everyone's thoughts that she had taken my gift. Of course being with it since I woke up to this life and now being suddenly without it I was disoriented. After a minute or so there was another feeling that I had, it was fear.

I just blurted it out, "I think we just discovered what her gift is. I can't read anyone's mind, at all. It like I'm totally blind, not seeing what anyone is thinking."

When she spoke up I knew I was right. She had looked at me and the last thought I heard from her was;_ I wish I had Edward's gift. I would love to know what everyone is thinking right now._

Carlisle immediately started to ask her questions. Of course he never opened his mouth, she was answering him before he even had a chance to voice them out loud. Emmett was whooping and doing the fist pump in the air.

The rest of the family was in different levels of excitement and shock. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that, you could see it by their expressions. Laya and CJ were really happy about their friend and new sister being special.

Personally, I just wanted my gift back. She could take someone else's, but I really really wanted mine back. I realized just how much I depended on it, and without it I felt like I just couldn't function. I didn't like this feeling at all. I wonder if she _can_ give it back to me.

One thing for sure, was I was going to have to figure out how I would function if she couldn't return it. I could actually feel myself starting to get more than a little frightened.

Suddenly I felt myself becoming calm. I looked over at Jasper to see him watching me with concern in his eyes. Its times like this that I'm more appreciative of my gifted family members.

I smiled and nodded at him, letting him know that his help was very welcomed at this point. Carlisle had just turned his attention to me and was asking me questions. He was a mixture of concerned for me and curiosity. It was the tone of his voice, as he asked me how I was feeling.

I was starting to feel a little angry. How dare she take my gift without asking. Of course that sounded really stupid, even to me. So, I just asked Carlisle how he would feel about him being a doctor and suddenly his eyesight was gone.

I really hated how I was feeling. I knew that I was being selfish. Krissy of course heard everything I was thinking and became really upset. She immediately started trying to "wish" my gift back to me, but it didn't work.

The harder she tried, the more upset she became. I watched as Jasper got in front of her trying to calm her down. She looked up at him, and suddenly I had my gift back. But, at what price?

I could hear Jasper's mind and he was now without his gift. I along with everyone else suddenly started to feel fear, and panicky. Krissy now had Jasper's gift and was projecting.

The males all started to surround Krissy, needing to be ready to grab her, in case she bolted. Being an empath took years to get used to and learn how to use your gift. That's what Jasper had told me. So now we have a newborn, that is now being bombarded by everyone's emotions.

Jasper told everyone to think of pleasant, calming things. We needed to get her to calm down. Even after everyone had been able to calm down just a fraction, she was still very unsettled. She was still projecting, and it was overcoming the calm that everyone was trying to keep.

This went on for about two minutes when I heard Bella speak up, "Krissy, please try to concentrate on my voice. I know you are scared but why don't you try thinking about taking my gift, my shield? It may help you."

The poor girl seemed to hear her and then looked at Bella. Try as she might, it didn't work. She even tried to "wish" to have Bella's gift, but it just wasn't happening. I wasn't sure who to feel sorry for, Krissy for having such a gift as Jasper's or Jasper for being without his gift.

After about a total of five minutes, things changed, and she suddenly had Bella's shield. It didn't take long to realize that Jasper had his gift back. Apparently, she can only "take" and "keep" one gift at a time. Jasper of course was upset that now his mate was without the very thing that had saved her life more than once.

Bella was trying to calm him down, and CJ and Laya were trying to soothe their friend. If Jasper didn't calm down he could say or do something to hurt Krissy, and that in turn would hurt the kids.

He is so lucky. His daughter was able to use her gift on her dad and got him to calm down. It seems that his worry was not needed. Carlisle had continued to ask her questions, as well try to keep her calm just by talking to her.

Five minutes after she had taken Bella's shield, it was gone. Bella had it back. That of course helped to calm Jasper down considerably. Now, it was time for the tests and experiments to find out exactly what the newest member of our family could do. Alice was right as usual, this girl was going to turn out to be even more special than anyone would have believed.

**Bella POV**

After I had my shield back and was able to assure my mate that I was alright, the tests started. I wanted to feel bad for the poor girl, I had been in her place shortly after I had been turned. In this case though I understood the need to have a full understanding of her gift.

If she were to take the wrong gift, she could cause a lot of destruction before it left her. Like if she had taken Kate Denali's gift, she could possibly kill someone, before it left her. Not knowing how to control the gift was not good.

It took a total of three days to finally figure out everything. The kids ate, and slept, while we continued to work with Krissy. Once we had tons of information about her gift we knew only one thing for sure, _no one_ could know the full extent of her gift, and the Volturi; well hopefully we could keep the knowledge of her gift completely hidden from them.

If they found out what she could do, Carlisle said they would probably try to force her to join them. Yeah, her gift was that powerful. At least now we had answers and understood how she could be so calm as a newborn.

Of course now she had two new best friends in Peter and Emmett. They were already trying to come up with pranks that she could help them with. CJ told her that she could do what she wanted to, but to leave him out of whatever they had planned.

Some of what we found out was strictly by accident. Most of it was by trial and error. Well, actually, there was no error. Just some really wild shit. Carlisle, once he realized how her gift worked just for lack of a better term, called her a "puller".

Yeah, it seems that she can "pull" whatever she wants from another person. Doesn't matter what it is. Emotions, gifts, and even personality traits. She can't pull out thoughts though.

That's how she has been able to stay calm. She looks at someone and wants to be like them, calm. Carlisle asked her to hold off and see if she would become like a true newborn so to speak. He did it when the kids were asleep so they wouldn't be in any danger.

True to form, it took Jasper, Ethan, Peter, and eventually Emmett to keep her from going after the heartbeats she heard, coming from three rooms. Carlisle thinks that she "pulled" strength from Emmett and that is why it took all of them to hold her down.

Jasper had to calm her down long enough for her to understand that she needed to pull calm, and control from someone. This was the strange thing about her gift. If she pulled a gift of course the person knew about it; if she pulled an emotion, or trait from someone they never felt anything.

Even with gifts, if yours wasn't an active gift like Edward's you wouldn't even know that she had taken it. There was one other dangerous test that we did. Carlisle said we needed to know if she could pull blood lust from a vampire.

Jasper was the one that volunteered for this one. He just brought up memories of when he was with Maria, which of course brought up some pretty strong blood lust. She took it from him, and once again we were forced to hold her down. What we found out from this test was that not only was she able to take the strong blood lust from a vampire, but she could also take the "normal" burn that always stays in the back of our throats and remove that too.

The thing is that it doesn't matter what she pulls from someone, she only keeps it for about five minutes. After that she either has to pull more, or if it's a gift, then it just goes back to the "owner". The biggest shock came in the form of one of the accidents.

She had pulled Edward's gift again, this time with permission. Carlisle wanted to see if she could try to get past CJ's shield and read his thoughts. Krissy was wanting a break. Carlisle had told her that after this last test, she could go hunting with the kids.

She was standing there trying to concentrate on CJ. She suddenly looked over at Peter. After she did, she could no longer read anyone's thoughts; Peter could though.

Yeah, she can take a gift, and give it to whom ever she wishes to. Poor girl, had to do the same thing over and over with everyone's gifts. It was a sure thing, all she had to do was to want the gift to go into someone else, and it would. She could only do one person at a time, unless she was under my shield.

The really scary thing about this was that she could take my shield, and then use it to amplify her gift to pull everyone's gift at the same time, and send it to whom ever. It did take her some practice though in order to control who got which gift.

It got even scarier. Carlisle wanted to find out if she could go through my shield. She didn't need to, all she had to do was pull it from me. If she didn't pull it from me, she couldn't get through. In other words, there was not one of us that had a defense against her gift.

In the wrong hands, she could be deadly. Fortunately, she was a very tender, compassionate young woman and loved us. We would do whatever it took to make sure her gift was kept a secret.

We would need to work with her to refine the gift. While it didn't matter who she took _other _things from, she needed to learn exactly what it was that caused her to "pull" the gifts. It didn't really take long to understand that all she needed to do was to "want" someone's gift.

The best thing was that she could take things like calm, blood lust, etc. from someone and then turn around and take a gift. It seemed that with the gifts she could only take one at a time unless under my shield. She could take more than one of calm, or other traits.

Under my shield, she could take everyone's gift at the same time as long as she "gave" the gifts to others. If she tried to keep the gifts they would all go back to the owner, and she would end up with just one gift.

The next step would be to train her to try to understand how to effectively use the gift she had taken. At least for the ones that could be turned on and off, like Jasper's, or mine, or even the kid's.

Jasper's and Ethan's would be the hardest ones for her to control. Ethan was a little easier than Jasper's as he couldn't read someone's mind, only put thoughts into someone in a way that they would believe the thought to be their own, and true.

That's where Carlisle believes the kids got their ability to send thoughts. I of course could also go into someone's mind, and find thoughts, as well as pull thoughts out with the help of the kids. Unfortunately, because the gifts were combined she couldn't take that one.

Jasper's gift worked two ways, he could feel others emotions and manipulate them. Once she had it, she could feel the onslaught of everyone's emotions and didn't know how to handle it. I got one of those really stupid ideas and asked her to take his gift and give it to me; I just had to know what it was like.

First of all I have to say, my husband has to be the strongest man ever to exist. I just don't understand how he could walk around on a daily basis with all of those emotions flying around. Needless to say he was very upset that I had done it.

It was so overwhelming to feel everything like that. I was doubled up on the floor in a fetal position until it left me. Jasper tried to explain how he was able to survive feeling all of that shit, until he realized that he couldn't really. He just did it.

Carlisle said that those who had those kind of gifts were just somehow able to handle it, while no one else would be able to. Peter came up with the idea that if we ever needed a defensive weapon, that Krissy could just give the enemy Jasper's gift and they too would be immobilized.

Jasper had tried to talk Krissy through getting past the others emotions, but they were too overwhelming. When he had everyone concentrate on being calm, it was a different matter. She was actually able to send other emotions out.

Leave it to Peter to be curious as to how it would work on Malick. With him once you used your gift on him he was immune to it, as well as have the gift himself. It was something to think about. If he could also use it, this would not go well for us. We would just have to make sure that she never had to use it on him. Part of me just wanted for her to be able to take gifts and remove them permanently.

Once we had finished with most of the tests, Carlisle felt that it would benefit everyone to go hunting. The kids had not hunted since they took Krissy, so they would be thirsty.

They had woken up not too long ago. Usually, they will hunt before eating human food. This morning though we had still been working with Krissy, so they had gotten some cereal, but both said they wanted to hunt anyway.

Carlisle had not seen the brothers since the encounter with them wanting the human kids. Rose and Esme had stayed with the girls while the rest of us worked with Krissy. None of us were wanting to see the assholes that wanted to kill these kids.

We were going to go hunting and then the rest of the day would be spent with our mates, or family as in the case of Rose, and my family. I had never seen Rose as happy, as she was right now. I had seen her almost this happy when my kids were born.

Carlisle and Esme said they would stay with the kids, at least until Rose and Emmett got back from hunting. I knew that Emmett was needing to be with his mate as they had not been alone since before the babies had been saved from death.

We all left together, but of course split up once we were away from the castle. Laya, CJ, and Krissy came with us. While they stayed close by, everyone made sure to stay far enough away to be safe from attack, but close enough to hopefully stop Krissy if she took off.

This time, she had taken some extra control from one of the kids and was able to feed without ruining her clothes. It was a strange sight to watch her though. We could begin to tell when the "calm" she had taken or the "control" she had taken would be gone, and she would start to go into newborn stage.

Jasper and I had finished quickly and were waiting for the kids to finish before heading back. We had taken positions up in a tree so that we could watch without getting in the way.

Krissy had gotten done first and came up to join us. It only took a minute before Jasper was asking her what was going on in her head. She didn't really want to say anything, but we told her that she could ask us without fear of being punished, or rejected.

Finally, she cleared her throat which is totally unnecessary for a vampire, "I know that I haven't been with you guys for very long, but I feel like I finally belong somewhere. I belong here, with the family. I was just wondering, well, I just thought maybe, you know, maybe I could, oh never mind. I don't think you would want me to anyway. I'm not really family."

Jasper grabbed her and lifted her over him to place her so that she was sitting in between us. Then we both put an arm around her shoulders. Jasper told her that since it was his venom flowing through her body that she was just as much family as anyone else.

He sent her some confidence and told her to please ask us what she was wanting to. She was playing with her fingers in a nervous manner, and it still took her another moment before she finally spoke up, "I was just wondering if it would be alright with you if I could call you mom and dad? I'll understand if you don't want me to. It's just that I have know you for a couple of years now, and you have always treated me like you were my real parents. Just tell me no if it makes you uncomfortable."

I could feel the venom in my eyes. Jasper spoke up quickly, "Krissy, we would both be proud for you to call us mom and dad. Like I told you before, you are part of our family, and like a daughter to us. Just keep in mind that means that you will have Peter and Emmett as Uncles. Also, I get to tickle you when ever I feel like it! Right now, I feel like it."

With that she took off like a bat out of hell! Jasper was right behind her. I always loved watching Jasper chase the kids around. When CJ was younger he would tickle both of them. Once CJ was grown, he was "too big" and "too much of an adult" for that kind of shit.

Jasper could have caught her easily. All he had to do was take short cuts, but he was enjoying the chase too much. It wasn't long before Laya came running through the trees, only to be chased too. She always loved her daddy chasing her. It was when he caught her that bothered her.

Oh, it didn't really, but she always made out like it did. It was a game that she played with Jasper. He would tickle her and she would get mad at him. It always ended with both of them laughing, and hugging each other.

Now, he was chasing both girls. They were laughing and just enjoying this time with their daddy. He finally decided that the chase was over and now it was tickling time.

He had both girls in each arm withing seconds of each other. Krissy could have probably gotten out of his grasp since she had her newborn strength but she stayed there. They were both now squealing, and Jasper started the tickling one handed.

After a couple of minutes he let them both go. Laya was half human and that part would always get tired out if he didn't stop shortly after starting. He gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading back up the tree from where he had jumped to chase Krissy.

The girls followed him up and sat down. It was then that I realized that CJ hadn't gotten back from hunting. Normally, I wouldn't worry as he sometimes likes to just sit and watch nature unfold before him.

I asked Laya if she had seen him. She said that she had last seen him about twenty minutes before coming back. He had told her he was still thirsty as he had only been able to catch a small deer and was going to go look for something bigger.

My instincts were starting to become slightly alarmed. It wasn't too bad as I also felt that not knowing this area, he didn't really know where to look for certain types of prey. The problem was, they had already had trouble while hunting here.

The fact that we were all up in a tree made a difference. It was much safer up here and we could see the surrounding area from up here. It wasn't likely that we could be surprised, yet we would have the element of surprise if someone were to walk by; they couldn't smell us from the ground.

We had been talking, waiting for CJ to come back. Jasper was telling Krissy about some of the stupid shit Peter and Emmett would get into, when I felt my instincts kick in. CJ was in trouble!

I took off, landing gracefully and headed in the direction that Laya said she saw CJ going. I had left so swiftly that it took Jasper a few seconds to catch up. He leapt in front of me, stopping me. All it took was one word, "CJ" and we were all running.

Jasper did take his cell phone out and try to call him but of course there was no answer. The kids had been taught that under no circumstances would they ever be allowed to go hunting without their cell phones. The second part was that even if they were feeding, they had to at least stop long enough to hit answer and then hang up. That let us know they couldn't talk and would call back asap.

If they didn't answer, something was wrong. We did give them one minute to call back just in case. It had only happened once.

They were out hunting, and Jasper needed to tell Laya something. He tried to call her and no answer. He gave her a full minute before calling again. Still, no answer.

CJ had come back first that time. They took off after her, following her scent. It was the one time that while she wasn't really in any danger, just the circumstances was scary. It didn't take long for them to find her, and when they did, they started laughing at what they saw.

On the ground was her cell phone. She herself was sitting down about ten feet away from the phone. She couldn't get to it though. She was surrounded by believe it or not a pack of wolves.

They didn't seem to be interested in harming her. It looked like they were just trying to keep her in place. Every time she had tried to get to her phone, they would get in front of her. Apparently, several of the larger wolves had knocked her down, and the phone flew out of her hand.

They were growling at her. How did she react to their growling? Yeah, you got it, she fucking growled back. I only wished I had been there to see it.

They had several puppies and Laya had one in her arms. The reason they wouldn't let her go is she had something that belonged to them. Her dad made her let it go and as soon as she did the wolf pack was gone.

She was about twelve in appearance and loved the wolf puppies. Jasper made her promise to not bother animal off spring or the parents of said off spring. While she couldn't get hurt like normal humans, it was just better if she left the babies alone.

When Jasper tried to call CJ, it went straight to voice mail. We weren't too alarmed at this point. He could be talking to someone on the phone. We did start to run just a little faster though. Neither of us liked it when we couldn't reach our kids by phone.

He never called back though, and that had us worried. He was always very responsible, and knew that if he didn't answer he had to call back. Jasper called Peter, and Emmett, as well as Edward to let them know that CJ was missing at this moment.

They said that they would meet us when they crossed our scents. We told them the direction we were going in. We had been following CJ's scent and it was about thirty minutes old.

It took them only a few minutes to catch up with us. At least we couldn't smell any other vampires with CJ's scent, so we knew that he at least wasn't being followed.

We ran for another ten miles before we came to a sudden halt. We had come into a clearing that was surrounded by thick clusters of trees. They were so thick that it was slower going, but CJ had come through those trees so we did too.

In the center was another building. It was another castle like building, but it appeared to be divided in half. We continued to follow CJ's scent which led us straight to a smaller version of the wall.

He had gone through the hidden opening. We went through and found CJ around the back of the building. He was facing off with a vampire that was smaller than CJ. He had his shield up. The other vampire was telling him that he was going to have to kill him as he wasn't supposed to know about this place.

It took all of five seconds for Peter and Emmett to be on his ass, and ripped him apart. We asked CJ if he was alright, and what had happened. Peter told us that we needed to take the body parts and run. We didn't want to be caught by anyone else.

Once we were far enough away we stopped so that CJ could tell us what happened. He was running, looking for something bigger to eat, and ran right into this castle. He figured the wall had an opening just like the other one did, and he was right.

He found several windows that he could look through and did just that. What he found was actually what we kind of suspected. This was where they brought humans to be turned. One area was were they were kept while going through the transformation, and apparently spent their newborn stage.

The second section was where they kept them during their training. They also kept humans in this area, for food. When telling us this part, I could see that he was really shaken. He had seen something that he shouldn't have, no human should see this.

The humans were divided up. Some were strictly for food, while others were all females and kept for sex. I doubt that any of them survived, and were probably drained during or after.

CJ said that right after he had seen what he saw happen, that the vampire came around the corner. He had apparently, smelled CJ and went to investigate. It was at this point that we had shown up.

CJ was beyond shaken and his dad finally asked him what was wrong besides the sick treatment of the people in this place. He was about to tell us when he got physically sick and he thought that he was going to throw up.

There had been a very pregnant woman. Somehow, someone made a mistake and she was accidentally brought here. He watched as she was drained, and then they ripped her baby out of her body and fought over the baby and ending up ripping it apart. It was still alive.

We all became ill at this information. Who could be so sick, so twisted as to allow this shit to happen? While the Volturi, were human drinkers and did not value human life, they weren't cruel either. Any vampire killing cruelly could be put to death.

CJ finally broke down and just started sobbing. He had grabbed onto me and I let him bury his face in my shoulder. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around both of us. It hurt to watch our son in so much pain, and there wasn't a fucking thing we could do about it. Except let him cry.

I can't even begin to imagine watching something like that. Even Jasper had never seen anything like that. While he never tried to stop whatever Maria along with other vampires did to pregnant women, he would never stay in the same room, he always left.

Everyone was feeling pain at watching CJ hurting over these two humans that were innocent. Yet were slaughtered worse than what humans do to animals. He had to hear the mother and baby screaming. While the sounds were muffled, because the rooms were sound proof, still he could hear them.

We needed to get our babies out of here. At the same time we needed to find out who was behind all of this. They needed to be stopped. There were more humane ways of drinking from humans, yeah, even that sounds sick.

Peter said that there was more than what we knew going on. We just needed to find out which side was the "right" one to be on. Obviously, we wouldn't be on the side of the ones that were running this place.

It was then that Peter said something that made everything even more confusing, "I hate to be the one to bring more confusion into the mix, but my "knower" is goin' off like crazy. It's tellin' me that some of those that we think are enemies should actually be our friends; at the same time, those who are supposed to be our friends, are actually our enemies."

He wasn't finished, "That part is obvious. Someone is gonna become a friend, someone whom we think of as an enemy. What gets real interestin', is that somehow Krissy, is right in the fuckin' middle of all of this shit. I'm not sayin' she's gonna cause trouble, or betray us. You all know, I don't always understand what I'm feelin'. The only thing I can tell ya for sure, is that somehow, someway, Krissy is the one who is gonna make things harder, and yet easier at the same time."

He had one more thing to say,"I know that everyone here knows that somethin' wasn't sittin' right. Like we were supposed to be here and yet somewhere else. We done talked about this. Now, I'm startin' to get more information if you will. We are right where we should be, but we also need to be with those outside of this compound. Don't everyone go gettin' your panties all bunched up. I know it don't make any fuckin' sense, right now. We just need to stay right here until, we know otherwise."

The main problem with staying here is that Aro and Carlisle both have been in contact with other covens and there were vampires that would be coming to the castle. They were human drinkers obviously, we could only hope that Aro would let them know that Laya, and CJ were to be left alone.

Carlisle had talked to the Denali coven, but had asked that they stay put. He wasn't sure about if we would be staying or not and he really didn't want them to come, and then we leave. They were like family to us, and he didn't want to put them in danger.

Peter said that he felt that they could stay put for now. The brothers had been monitoring the vampires throughout the country and they were sure that the killings had stopped at least for now. They had also said that even the group that had been threatening vampires had stopped, or so it seems.

That in itself seems strange. The group that we met were determined, deadly, and so sure of their mission. It was like once we had dealt with them, they stopped. There was no reason for them to have stopped as there were still many covens out there that had gifted vampires in them.

The brothers had Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri out with other guard members. They had been going around checking on things, and had not seen any signs of them anywhere. It was like they either fell off the face of the earth, or they never really existed.

We knew it couldn't be the latter. Jasper, Edward, the kids, and I, had not only seen them, we had dealt with Robert. We had been told that even Demetri couldn't get a fix on them, even with picking up their scents at where the encounter had taken place.

They could tell us that apparently, Laya's _suggestion_ to them to not move for four days had worked. They could smell that other vampires had joined them, and from what they could tell these vampires had carried the frozen ones off.

The scents disappeared after about twenty miles. They stopped at what appeared to be a dirt road. They had a car waiting there. Even with tire tracks it would be hard to track a car.

Once CJ had calmed down we headed back to the castle. I knew that once we got back to our wing, that Jasper was going to deal with the kids. They had both been told that no matter who it was, they were to never try to talk to, or interfere with a feeding vampire, even us, and we are their parents.

They had also been told to stay away from the main wing of the castle. That was where the Volturi stayed, and now it seems they fed there too. Jasper and I always hated when we had to discipline them. It was a rare thing, but when we did, it was very necessary.

It always came down to one thing, their safety. It was more than the normal shit that most kids go through. They had to understand, that with vampires, things could get out of hand faster than the blink of an eye. It would destroy both Jasper and I if anything were to happen to them.

We explained to them that even with older, "seasoned" vampires, instincts could kick in and actions taken before the vampire could even realize what had happened. Jasper had seen it time and time again. I experienced it when the Major first made love to me, and then bit me. Even he had not wanted to bite me, his instincts had just taken over.

They would probably just get another lecture from their dad on the dangers of interfering with feeding vampires. CJ had been punished enough, by having to watch the woman and her unborn child being brutally murdered. Still he would get the lecture.

Jasper wouldn't be to hard on Laya either. The fact that they ignored their own safety to save the lives of children meant that we had done our job as parents, and they had compassion, for others.

In the meantime, we were going to keep quiet, keep our eyes, and ears, open, and maybe even say a little prayer. I just hope that we don't end up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**? POV**

It has taken me awhile but I was finally able to get away so that I could make my phone call. I needed to know that Vergil had his end ready so to speak. I also needed him to know that everything was going according to plan, on this end.

With his help, and those of his guards we had been able to get the Cullens and Whitlocks here. They had brought the girl, but she was still changing when they first got here. If they only knew the truth about the girl, about her part in our plans.

It wasn't easy, trying to figure out a way to make sure they came here. We had to send those guards to make sure they believed Aro about us. Of course, it cost Robert his life, but he didn't know the real plan anyway. He would have betrayed us, and told the brothers what was going on.

He shouldn't have been there at all, but he was needed to give the information we wanted the Major and his mate to have, to them. He proved to be quiet useful, as the real plan has been hidden even more from the brothers. They will never suspect a thing, until it's too late.

I will have to admit though that having the children of the Major overhear a conversation was brilliant, even if I do say so myself. Of course, having a seer, and Peter's instincts helped tremendously. While the seer couldn't really "see" much because it wasn't really based on decisions completely, we knew or at least we hoped that Peter would pick up on what we needed them to do.

He didn't disappoint. The only thing that is really troubling is the fact that they are not stupid. I have a feeling that they are already suspecting that things aren't as they seem to be. I have watched them when I could, without their knowledge of course.

While I don't listen in on their conversations, I don't really need to. When the time is right, and our other contact here at the castle is ready, things will pick up then. He will talk to them when everything else has been set in place.

The girl is needed to help our plan succeed. If we hadn't needed her connection to the Whitlocks in order to get her here, we would have tried to leave them out of this all together. Especially, the Major. We know how lethal he can be when his family is in danger.

We had thought about actually trying to get the Major and his mate, as well as Peter and his mate to join us without the others. We were actually going to do just that, until we realized that they would never leave their children, and the family wouldn't let them go alone.

Besides, the gifts of Edward and Alice will be most useful, as well as the fighting abilities that the family has. They fought against a newborn army and were vastly outnumbered. They not only won, they came out without hardly a scratch on any of them.

I knew that they would be great fighters though. The Major trained them. Even the kids are superior fighters, and can take out vampires with ease. Even his mate is quiet lethal, without using her gifts. I just hope that once they know the whole truth that we can count on them, and not have to destroy them.

Now, to make my call. I quickly dialed Vergil's number. He answered on the first ring,"Please tell me you are calling to tell me the plan is working. Has the girl woken up yet? Has she met our other contact?"

I answered quickly, "Yes, she is awake, and her control is excellent. Of course you already knew that. By the way, her name is Krissy. Her gift that you knew she would have, was working from the moment she woke up. I think that the family now know what she can do and they will probably try to keep it hidden from the brothers. They know them well enough to know that they would try to keep her for themselves."

"Excellent! Then everything is in place there? Has she met the contact yet?"

"No, not yet. It will be soon though. You are the one with the ability to see the future. Why don't you tell me when she will meet the contact."

"You know I can't see dates. I can only tell that she will help us, if she meets our contact. If she doesn't, then neither her nor any of her coven will help. Without that, we will be doomed."

"Are you sure that they wouldn't help anyway? They seem like reasonable people. They are willing to fight for what is right. Carlisle has been that way since I've known him. He doesn't like to fight, but he will if necessary."

"Yes, I know all of this. But, we needed the girl to be with them. If you would have gone to ask them to help, they would have said no. The girl would have been with them, but, they wouldn't have wanted to leave her. They would have been willing to die to protect her and their children."

"I know. I just wish it didn't have to be this way. They could still fight against us. What's to stop them?" I asked.

"The girl of course. Once she has met our contact, then she will be putty in our hands. She can convince the family to join her. Then, we can destroy the brothers the way it should have happened the first time we went up against them." he replied.

"Well, everything is set up and ready here at my end. The brothers of course suspect nothing. There is one thing that I think you should know. They found the town. I also know that they found the place where the humans are turned and trained. I don't think that they will say anything, they want more information."

I went on, "The kids including Krissy found the brothers feeding, and saved three human children. Two of them are small ones and the family is wanting to keep them to raise. Their mother was drained, and the father was turned not too long ago, but they don't know that. That means that the two caring for the babies will need to stay behind. They are both extremely gifted fighters. What can we do to prevent them staying back?"

"Well, we have three options right now. We can kill the human babies, or we can try to win this without the two caring for them, or we can try to get them to let the humans watch them while they go fight. After the fight is over if they are still alive, then they can go back to get the kids. Personally I like option number three, and I have a feeling that it wouldn't work for us to kill them." Vergil told me.

We talked a little more about how I might get the family to let others care for the babies, without them finding out it is me that has been working them. I have been trying to make sure that they were coming up with all of the right information that I needed them to have. It was becoming very interesting to watch.

Oh, they found the town on their own, for which I am grateful for. I had spent hours trying to figure out how to get them to go looking for it. The joy I had when they found it all on their own, was almost too much for me and I almost gave myself away.

The place where the humans were turned and trained was a different story altogether. I knew they were going hunting, so I staged the boy to find only a small deer, and then had a bear, close to the building. He smelled the bear and went straight there.

I hadn't really intended for him to see what he did. It was an accident. But at least now the family knew it was there, and hopefully were seeing the brothers as total monsters.

"I need to go Vergil. If I'm gone any longer someone might get suspicious. I will call you when they have met." I told him.

"Good, I will be waiting for your call. Goodbye." Vergil said, then hung up.

Now, all I have to do is wait until the two meet. In the meantime, I need to figure out a way to get the two with the babies to let some of the humans take care of them while we take care of the brothers. I only hope that they wouldn't be killed so that they could come back and reclaim them.

How to go about this. . ._OH HELL_

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think of Krissy's gift. I need to know if you are enjoying the direction the story is going. Any guesses as to who the mystery POV is? Can you guess who the contact is? I would really love to hear what you think. I actually write some chapters according to the reviews I get. One last question for you, do you want to see Rose, and Emmett keep the babies or not? For those who have added this story to their favorites, and alerts, thanks. For those who have their PM turned off, I can't reply to your reviews unless you turn it on, so thanks for the reviews.**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This chapter has several POV, I hope it's not confusing. It was much needed to get this chapter where it needed to be. I really need to say a huge thank you to my pre reader sinfulroad69, she did have a question about something and I will address it in the A/N at the bottom. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
><strong>

**Krissy POV**

Once we got back to the house, Laya and CJ were going to eat or try to eat and then rest. A part of me wished I could do the same. The last few days had been non-stop testing, trying to find out about my gift. I was actually feeling drained.

Even though I had recently fed, my body felt like it needed to rest. I also needed some time to think. I had not had any time to myself since that horrible night that Stan murdered his wife, and then came after me.

I was used to being alone. Most of the time, I was the only child in the foster homes. Especially, the one with Stan, and Lucy. They couldn't have kids of their own, and really needed money, so they took me in and got paid for watching me.

Finding out that Lexi was my real sister was a shock. I didn't want to say anything, to her but it hurt badly to know how well she was treated, by the same people who hated me. While I loved having a real sister, knowing that in some ways she was the cause of my abuse from our parents was hard.

Oh I know it wasn't her fault. I was just angry that our parents were so fucking weak. Great, now I'm cussing just like Peter and Em. Guess I shouldn't hang around them too much.

They were though. I had talked to Ethan for a long time and he helped me to understand that it was my parent's fault. That took any anger I had towards Lexi away. I hope that we can have a close bond once we have time to process everything.

So much has happened, and I haven't had time to even process one thing before something else happens. I kind of understood why they didn't want to leave me alone. Unless, I take some calm from someone, I feel like I just want to rip and tear things apart.

Even now, I asked my new parents if I could be alone for awhile. They finally agreed as long as I stayed in the theater room that has no windows, and promised to take the calm that I needed to keep me sane. I would be upset, but they really care about me.

I just need some time to let everything sink in. I always knew that there was something not quite _right_ about Laya and CJ's family. There was no way that I would have ever guessed that they were vampires. They were always so nice to me, and treated me like I was special.

When I realized that Laya and her dad were there to help me I just wanted to die. I was so embarrassed, my best friend, hell, my only friend had seen what Stan was doing to me. Her dad too. That was really embarrassing. Yet, I knew that I had been hurt really bad this time. I knew that I was dying and it was okay. At least they would know who did this to me and maybe stop him from doing it to someone else.

When Stan was suddenly off of me I think I passed out. The next thing I remember is Laya talking to me, trying to get me to wake up. Once I was awake she had gotten a tank top, and found some sweat pants and put them on me. While she was getting me dressed she was telling me about her family, what they are, and that her daddy could save me.

She told me that he could bite me, and I would be transformed into a vampire. I wasn't sure that I was hearing her right. I didn't really want to die, but how could I face those that knew me? I was dirty, used, I was nothing but a dirty, piece of trash.

I had always heard that. My parents told me that everyday. I figured that Stan was treating me that way that I deserved to be treated. How can anyone love a piece of trash?

I just decided to humor her. When her dad came over to the bed to see how I was doing, I heard him tell Laya not to go over to where he had left Stan, he was dead. He asked her if I had given her an answer as to if I wanted to be turned, and yeah I had said yes.

The way I figured it, either it was true and I could survive this hell; or it was just something she had told me to give me a laugh before I died. When her dad lifted me up so that my neck was exposed to him, I knew she had been telling me the truth.

I was already in so much pain, I never felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh of my neck. I did feel the burn start shortly after the first bite. I did feel him biting into my wrists, ankles, back of my knees. The other pain dulled the pain of his teeth tearing my flesh.

Almost as soon as he was done with one spot, it would start to burn and I could feel the venom spread from the bite. Shortly after he finished I realized that now there were others there. While I couldn't focus on the conversation I knew they were planning on something.

Laya had felt my self loathing and kept telling me that she loved me. She spent most of my transformation telling me over and over how much her whole family cared about me. I can remember most of what she said.

The turning point in my feelings towards myself came in the form of Aunt Rose. She shared her story with me about her rape, and being beaten and left for dead. She told me how Carlisle found her, and turned her. I heard how she had found herself hating what she was, and the fact that she had hated that she was still alive.

I heard her telling me about how she found Emmett, and had Carlisle turn him for her. She was completely honest with me, she told me that she was a bitch for a long time. It took her a year to fully trust Emmett. While she loved him, deeply, she would sometimes flinch when he would make certain movements.

When Bella had come into the picture, she was unsure of her. While she loved Jasper and wanted him to be happy, she hated that this was a human or at least part human. She could have a baby because she was part human.

As soon as she found out that it could be possible for her to get pregnant with Jasper and that was what she wanted; she went out of her way to become friends with Bella. The last thing she told me was that if I ever needed to talk about it she was available.

Now, that she had been given the opportunity to be a mom. I was excited for her. She deserved to have children to raise, even if they weren't her own. I could tell that she had tons of love to share. You could see the love she had for Laya, and CJ.

She had been there, helping to care for them until their mom could be around them. She loved them fiercely, and it had helped her to be able to help raise them.

She had told me that the horrible things that had been ingrained into my head about myself were all lies. Yeah, lies that had been told to me by people that were sick, hurting, and needed to hurt me to try to make themselves feel better.

The more she talked the closer I felt to her. Even through the burning, I felt close to her. I do have to say though that it wasn't just her that talked to me and helped to feel better if that is even possible through the pain.

I think that every single person came in and told me that they cared about me, and couldn't wait for me to wake up and join their family. Emmett had told me a bunch of his stupid jokes, he was trying to make me forget about the pain.

Peter told me about some of the stupid shit, as he put it that him and the Major had done after having left Maria. Well, it was actually more him than the Major. He also told me some of what had happened when the Major met his mate, Bella.

When Laya came in one time, she told me about her dad's reaction to when he found out he was going to be a daddy. How he had been ready to rush around to take care of her mom. I just wish I could have laughed at what she was saying, it was funny.

She also told me about when her mom had made a noise when it was close to the due date. I just wished I could have seen it with my own eyes. Apparently, the whole family except for Esme had gone into panic mode and scrambled around trying to get her mom into the delivery room. Once they had all gotten into the room they realized that the patient had been left behind.

I remember when I woke up feeling totally freaked out. I looked over at Laya and wanted to feel calm like she did. Of course it worked and I had to keep doing it. I wasn't sure what was going on or how I was supposed to be but everyone was acting like I wasn't normal.

That brought back memories. The bad ones, where I had been told I wasn't normal. I just wanted to be peaceful, and while looking at Carlisle I got it. I'm just so glad that it doesn't bother the one I take it from, I don't think that I could handle that.

I have to admit to myself, that right now I am happier than I can ever remember ever being. Except maybe for the night of our prom. CJ had asked me if he could escort me to the prom. I was so happy.

I knew it wasn't romantic. That would be just too weird even for me. He's like a brother to me. I think that if he had done the things that he has done for me, to anyone else, they would think that he wanted to be their boyfriend.

While I love him, it's like he's the big brother I always wanted. I know that all of the girls at school hated me because he wouldn't take any of them out, yet he spent time with me at school. He made sure that I ate at lunch, and that no one bothered me.

Oh, don't get me wrong, he is the hottest guy I have ever seen. Well, except for maybe his dad. I always did have a slight crush on his dad. I had an even bigger crush on his uncle though. Yeah, Emmett could make me melt with one of his smiles.

I knew he was married, but there was just something about a big, tall, muscular guy that would just make my heart flutter. It didn't help that he would play flirt with me either.

Laya knew of course. She was able to feel my emotions. I didn't know that at the time. She just said that she could tell by the way I looked at Emmett. If anyone else in the family knew they never said anything.

I just hope that my mate is built like Emmett. At least the tall, muscles, and dark hair part. I don't know why I'm attracted to those kind of guys. Laya said that it's probably because that's what my mate will look like.

When she explained all about mates to me I got excited. Now that I'm not scarred up, maybe I can find my soul mate. Laya said that with mates, it doesn't matter about scars. If I doubted it, all I had to do was look at her mom and dad.

Her dad had shown me some of his scars, and it scared me badly. I had to take more calm that normal. At least I really understood what she had meant by scars didn't matter to soul mates.

Alice told me that I did have a soul mate out there, and that I would meet him soon. She couldn't tell me how soon though. She said that she saw me happy, and very much loved.

I actually asked if he would treat me good. She said that mates can't treat their mates badly. It's impossible, because the mate's first priority is the happiness of their mate. They would die before hurting their other half.

For now, I was happy. Even content you could say. Now, I had parents that really loved me, and they let me know it. I had a brother and sister that had loved me for a long time now. I also had uncles that did stupid shit, and were so funny. Yeah, life or unlife was good, I was good. I was happy. I just hope that I would be useful in the upcoming battle.

**Peter POV**

Since we had gotten back everyone but the kids and Krissy had been throwin' around thoughts, ideas, and strategies. I had one that I felt was gonna be necessary. I just wanted to hear everyone's thoughts before sayin' anythin' about it.

If we did do this, it would probably be the hardest thing for some of us to do. Some of us would probably be alright, others well, let's just say they might not like it at all. But, I had always wondered if some of the fighters in the family were really that good.

Carlisle was just about to let everyone have some private time with our mates but I needed to tell them what I had been thinkin' about, "Excuse me Carlisle, I have been thinking about somethin'. I think it might be important to try my idea out. If it doesn't work, well, at least we tried."

"Please continue Peter. This is what this meeting is for, to bounce ideas around." Carlisle explained.

"I was thinkin' that maybe we should do some trainin'. I'm not talkin' bout regular fight trainin'. I'm thinkin' maybe have Krissy give us each other's gifts, and then try to learn how to use them or control them. Now, I know that there are other gifts out there that we might want her to take and give them to us. I was thinkin' that if we could learn how to control our gifts from each other, at least the ones that can be controlled; well, maybe we could figure out how we could control other types of gifts." I told them.

I went on, "That's only the first part. The second part ain't none of ya'll gonna like. I was thinkin' that we should have Krissy take our gifts, at least the ones that have em' and then try to fight without them. Now, I know that we have already had fight trainin' where the use of gifts wasn't allowed, but some of the gifts can't really be turned off and on. It would make us better fighters if we could fight without havin' our gifts. So what does everyone think?"

No one said a fuckin' thing. They just looked at me like I was an alien or some other shit. It wasn't until I saw the Major smile that I knew they had even heard me.

"Peter, while I hate the idea of being without my gift, I think it's an excellent idea. Both of them. Bella can stay with the kids, while we train. At least for that part of it." Jasper told us.

_OH SHIT!_ The Major ain't gonna fuckin' like this, "Ah Jasper, I was thinkin' that the kids and Bella would also train. They will need it."

"No, the kids and my mate as well do not need to train without their gifts. Their gifts will keep them safe. They will _not_ be part of this training." Jasper said sternly.

Oh fuck, I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she had other ideas, "Jasper, what do you mean we don't need to train. Of course we need to train. While we have already trained without using our gifts, we need to learn how to fight _knowing_ we don't _have_ gifts to lean on. We are a part of this family, the kids while I hate the thought of them needing to be ready to fight, need to do this as much as I do."

"Bella I am the male and the head of our family. I said that you and the kids are _not_ going without your gifts, while fighting. There is nothing you can do to change my mind." Jasper told her.

Why in the hell couldn't I keep my fuckin' mouth shut? Bella was standin' there glarin' at Jasper. Silently, the rest of us turned and left. They needed to work this out themselves. I just hope that Bella can talk some sense into him.

**Bella POV**

I was just standing here not believing what I just heard come out of Jasper's mouth. I knew he was dominate, he just never really used it except when we were in danger or making love. He had never forbidden me to do something that was necessary, or at least I felt it was.

Usually, when his dominate side came out it was to protect, or order me to do things and that had mostly been during sex. He had never really forbidden me anything. The kids and I needed to learn how to fight, without at least one of our gifts.

We were the strange ones, the kids had more than one gift and so did I. That meant that we would only be without one of our gifts. Krissy could only take one, unless she took my shield, then she could take all of my gifts, as well as the kids as long as she gave them to someone.

I felt like Peter was right, we needed to be trained to fight even with the knowledge that we had nothing to fall back on. We could become cocky, knowing that we had gifts if we got careless.

It was a fact that we had seen when Edward lost his gift the first time. He went into a panic mode. His confidence was gone, and he became frightened. It should have been clear at that point that we needed to learn how to fight, without anything to fall back on.

One of these vampires that we could be fighting has the ability to copy our gifts, and then they would no longer be useful to us. He could use them on us, so we needed to learn how to fight without using them. This was too important.

I hated that the kids might have to fight with us. But I would much rather they knew how to fight without their gifts as well. In the vampire world, it was always much safer knowing how to fight than not to be able to take down someone who just wanted your territory.

Usually, it was male vampires that would do this. Right now, my mate was being a stupid male vampire. There was no fucking way we were _not_ going to stay out of this training. I just needed to get him to see to reason.

"Excuse me, did you just order me not to train? Did you just put your fucking foot down? You had better be careful that you don't end up putting your foot in your mouth!" I growled out.

"I am the male, and therefore the head of our family. Going without your gifts, is too fucking dangerous for you and the kids. I will not allow it!" Jasper growled right back at me.

"Well the kids can decide for themselves, they are adults after all. As for me, I need to do this. I need to know that if our kids have no useable gift that they can still fight and win. I need to know that I can do the same. Please, don't try to stop me, or the kids." I had lowered my voice so that it was a normal tone.

"Bella, you need to understand that I cannot allow you to do this. I think about you not having any protection and it scares me that I could lose you, and the kids."

"You need to understand that I need to do this. The kids need to do this. What if this Malick guy is able to cause my gifts to become useless, or even the kid's gifts? What if it happened while we were fighting? How would we know to fight and win, with knowing we had nothing to help us." I stated.

"It wouldn't happen. I won't let it. I could protect the three of you. I could take him out first. It's too fucking dangerous, and I'm not letting any of you do it!" He yelled, while looking smug.

I just wanted to smack the smugness off of his fucking face, "Are you seriously saying that nothing could go wrong? That you are so fucking powerful that you could take on the whole fucking army? Alone? No, I think that we will be training."

"Isabella! I have already told you that neither you or the kids will be training. I will _not_ repeat myself. The kids are still too young to make these kind of decisions. They have no clue as to how dangerous this could be for them, therefore, they will abide by my decision. So will you! Do I make myself clear?" he growled out.

"Perfectly!" I snarled out.

I turned and stormed away. I couldn't believe that he was going to go all caveman and try to order me to not do something that I truly believed was necessary. I needed to know that if we couldn't help the kids that they could help themselves, even without using their gifts.

I marched straight for the living room in which the kids were now up and talking with the family. Jasper was right behind me. I asked Peter when the training was going to start and he said that they were just about to head outside.

I asked the kids if they understood what the training would incur and they said yeah they did. Then I asked them if this was something that they wanted to do. I told them that I was going to do it but that I needed them to make up their minds for themselves.

These kids while actually only being ten years old were adults. They had the right to make their own decisions. I knew that Jasper was getting even more pissed off, but at the moment I didn't really care. He was being a jerk, a fucking stupid male vampire jerk!

Peter asked Jasper to come outside so that he could speak privately with him. I gave Peter a slight smile letting him know how grateful I was for him trying to talk to him. Jasper told him that he had started this shit, he did not want to talk to him.

It took Carlisle going too in order for him to go. I knew that if anyone could talk sense into Jasper it would be Carlisle. Laya and CJ both knew something was wrong. I'm sure that Laya could feel the anger, and tension between us. Once I looked at her I knew I was right, she had a frown and a look of worry on her beautiful face.

Once Jasper was outside I quickly explained that their dad wasn't comfortable with the idea of me training without my shield. Then went on to tell them that they were included in this idea of his to not train.

I told them that he was just scared for us. I wanted them to have the opportunity to decide for themselves without actually choosing sides. I would never want them to do that. I told them that if they decided to do this, they both needed to explain to their dad why they felt the need to go against his wishes.

I forgot how well our daughter knew both of us, "Mom, he told you that he wasn't going to allow you to do this didn't he? I bet he said that CJ and I couldn't do it either. Mom, what is he thinking? We need to learn this."

"Yes, but it's only because he is worried. You need to try to put yourself in his place for a minute. He loves us and with me, he has never really had to see me without protection. Even when I was human, he always knew that I had my shield. It wasn't as strong, and using it could cause problems in my body; yet it was a form of protection. I think that the thought of me fighting without it, scares him." I explained.

I continued, "You're right, though. We need to learn this. I just hope that Carlisle can talk some sense into him. The worst part of all of this is that while we have had disagreements, we have never really argued like this. I think that all of the stress has made it worse on him."

"Well, I don't know about Laya, but I'm going to train. I'll tell dad myself, so you won't have to mom. But, what I don't understand is why is he so against this training? We trained before, not using our gifts; although it was hard we still did it. What's the difference?" CJ asked.

"Because we will _really_ be without our gifts. They won't be there in case we need backup. We will have to rely on our ability to fight, as well as the ones fighting by our sides. I think that your dad has actually depended on our gifts to help keep us safe, even in a fight. You see with our gifts, it makes us more dangerous than the average vampire. It's kind of like your dad's scars, the only difference is that you can see how dangerous he is. Even away from him, he knows that we can handle ourselves in a fight, as long as we have our gifts." I explained.

"There is something else, part of this training will mean fighting against some of the Volturi guards. Ones who don't know that we have gifts. This was decided when Carlisle spoke with the brothers. The only thing that his guards know is that they are to leave you two alone, unless otherwise told to. While they won't know about Krissy, there will be signals worked out to let her know who's gift to take and who to send it to if she needs to take more than one gift." I told them.

"Also, we need to learn anything we can from the guards, as well as teach them what we know. But, your dad is afraid that we will get hurt or worse. I don't know if you have figured it out yet, but your dad is very protective, and possessive. Have you ever thought about what your dad would do if he lost just one of us? How about if he lost all three of us?" I asked them.

It was CJ that replied, "It would kill him to lose any of us. If he were to lose all of us, he would probably make sure he died as quickly as he could. I have watched him since I was born, I have seen the love in his eyes when he looks at us. Just now, before he walked out with papaw, I saw something I had never seen in them before; I saw fear."

Just then Carlisle came back into the room. He asked if everyone was ready. I noticed that Jasper had not come back into the room with him. I asked Carlisle where Jasper was. He said that he had gone to our room to do some thinking and would join us later.

The kids were going to go talk to him but Carlisle stopped them. He wanted to go over everything quickly before leaving for the battle clearing where the training was to start. The first thing to be addressed was the fact that Krissy would need general fight training.

We would also work with her trying to perfect her gift, as well as learning to use signals so that we could fight while letting her know who would be the one to suddenly have their gift removed.

The first few days we would fight only with family members. Later we would start working with the guards. Rose and Em would not be joining us today, because of the babies. Carlisle had talked to them and we needed to find out more about this town. We also needed to find some place safe for them to stay that would be safe from the fight.

Of course we didn't expect the fight to be here. The brothers said they wanted to make sure the fight was away from here, we just didn't know where it would be. The one thing that we were sure of was that Rose and Em were awesome fighters and we needed them to fight with us.

Carlisle suggested going to the town and while trying to get more information, try to find a nanny for the kids. They could leave them there, and then once the fight was over they could go and get them back. The only problem with that is the fact that both of the kids have bonded strongly to Em and Rose, and vice versa.

Even though the baby was still very young, she seemed more content in Rose's or Emmett's arms. It was kind of cute at how a huge, menacing looking vampire could hold a tiny baby, and have the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

After the plans had been laid out, everyone except the kids and I left to go to the training field. I asked the kids to go and stay in one of their rooms. I needed to talk to Jasper first, I needed to try to get him to understand that it was too important for us to learn how to fight this way.

I told them that once I was done that I would let them go and talk to him. I would let them tell him their decision about training. They were adults now, and they needed to learn how to be respectful of their dad, and yet be able to tell him what they wanted or needed to do. This would be the first time that either of them have actually gone against his decision for them.

It would be the first time for me as well. I went upstairs actually saying a small prayer that he would see reason. Carlisle had been unable to sway him.

He was sitting in a big overstuffed chair that faced the window. He was staring out of it. I went over and knelt down in front of him. I waited for him to look at me. When he didn't move I spoke up, "Baby, please look at me. I need to know that you are at least listening to what I'm saying."

He looked down at me, but his face kept the hard look. He was angry, and it could be seen on his face. I hated that we were fighting, but I also knew it was mostly because of his stupid male ego.

"I need to explain why I feel like I need to do this. I need to know that if some vampire was able to go around my gift somehow that I could still fight and win. I need to learn how to fight more on my instincts, than my shield. I know that you believe that you could protect us, but what if you were too busy trying to stay alive to help? That is a very real possibility. I also need to know that the same holds true for the kids." I whispered to him.

"Are they going to train too?" he asked coldly.

"They will come in and talk to you. They are adults now, as much as it pains me to say that. They will make their own decisions and they will tell you themselves. They need to learn how to tell you what they want or feel that they need."

He didn't say anything for a minute or so. When he finally spoke his voice was filled with venom, "So, you are still going to train, even though I have told you that I didn't want you to?"

"I need to do this, baby. I wish that you could see this from my point of view. I love you, but I want to make sure that if everything else failed, I could still fight to win, and so could our kids." I told him, venom was welled up in my eyes.

I wasn't done, "Please Jasper, I need to have you at least support me and help me to train."

"NO!" was his response.

"I'll let the kids know they can come in and speak with you. I'll see you when we get back." I could feel my resolve starting to melt.

If I didn't get out of here and fast I would probably change my mind and go along with him, just to stop the pain I was feeling, as well as his own pain. I had gotten up and was almost out the door when I heard him whisper so low that if I hadn't been a vampire I would have never heard him.

"Isabella, if you walk out that door, I won't be here when you get back. I refuse to watch you do something that could lead to you being killed."

While my heart felt like it had just been ripped out and shredded, I also knew that I couldn't let him try to force me to obey him. That isn't the kind of relationship we have.

With more pain in my heart than I have ever felt before. I walked out.

**Alayla POV**

When mama came and told us we could go talk to our dad, my heart broke. I have never seen her with that much pain in her eyes. I knew she was trying not to let us know about it, as she had her shield up so I couldn't feel her emotions.

I asked her what had happened and she said that it would be better if we just went in and talked to daddy. She also told us to make sure that we were making our decision based on what we wanted to do, and not what someone else wanted us to do; or try to force us to do.

Mama gave us both a quick hug and told us to not make our decision based on what she was doing either, it needed to be strictly our decision. CJ and I decided that we needed to talk this over before making a final decision.

This was hard, because if we did what I knew that CJ and I both wanted to do, we would hurt our daddy. At the same time, he had hurt mama. What ever he had said to her must have been extremely bad. We had a new worry, would our parents who loved each other deeply ever be happy again?

We talked about maybe training only a little bit. Yet, no matter what idea we came up with, we just couldn't get around the fact that if some how this one vampire was able to take our gifts and use them against us, how in the hell could we win this fight?

Depending on someone else in the family to help us fight was just plain stupid. What if they were all fighting to stay alive themselves? We just couldn't expect help, so we needed to do this. Now, we just had to convince daddy.

We both knocked and opened the door to our parents bedroom. Daddy was sitting in the big chair looking out the window. He turned to look at us when we came in. What I saw there shocked me. There was intense anger. Yet, there was also intense pain.

"Daddy, are you alright? Is there something we can do?" I was concerned. I had never seen him like this, except when someone had threatened us.

"You can tell me that you are not going to train. I suppose your mama told you what I said?" he whispered, his voice full of pain.

"No she didn't. She just told us to make our decision based on what we felt we needed to do, not what she is doing. Daddy, we don't want to hurt you but we feel that we need to do this as well." I told him.

He was angry, no he was beyond angry. He was pissed, "I see. Well, just so you know, I told her that I wouldn't be here if she walked out the door. I refuse to stand by and watch any of you end up getting killed. I know that it is only training, but this will lead to the real fight. I'm not staying around to watch you die."

CJ and I both started crying. How could daddy say that? I don't understand, "Daddy, please tell me you don't mean that. The fight could be months away. How do you know that we can't fight without our gifts? I think that it's just your own stupid fucking ego that is being bruised. You can't stand the thought that we might just actually be able to fight without needing you to help us!"

He said nothing so I just went on. I was now pissed, "Yeah, I think that you _need_ us to need you to protect us. You don't want us to stand on our own two feet and fight for our family without needing you to make sure we are safe. Well, guess what daddy, welcome to fucking life! There will always be things that might hurt us out there, but we need to learn how to live our lives based on what we need at any moment. It's alright that you protect us from most of the shit that has been going on around here. We need to make sure that we can help win this fight. I'm sorry if you can't handle this bruise to your ego, but we are training!"

I quickly gave daddy a hug and ran out. CJ came out a minute later. He was angry, hurt, and something else. I could feel that he was torn about something, so I called him out on it.

It took him a couple of minutes before he could speak. He was divided and uncertain. The tears were flowing freely down his face. Finally, he started, "Laya, I don't think that I can do this. Not without dad. I know what you said to him is all true, I feel the same way. I really do want to go and train, but not if its going to cost us dad leaving. If its alright with you, I think that I'm going to stay here. Maybe I can talk to dad and get him to change his mind."

He went on,"I don't have to be an empath to see how badly dad is hurting. He's wrong, but that doesn't mean he should be left alone. Especially, with the pain he is in; even if he is the one to have caused it. I love him, and right now, I need to make sure he will be alright."

"Its alright CJ, I think that it would be best if one of us could stay here and try to keep him from walking out. I guess that you can miss today's training. I know that you really want to do this. I'll tell mama that you just want to try to talk to dad but that we will both be training, if that's what you really want."

"I will talk to mom, there has to be a way for us to get them both to see reason. Mama, is right though. Maybe when the training is over we can get them to talking, and make up. Then tomorrow, we can go as a family and train." I told him.

"Well, we can hope for going as a family, but not tomorrow. You know as well as I do that they will have to make up the vampire way, and that means serious make up sex." CJ laughed.

"Who cares if they spend a week making up, as long as they do." I said.

I told CJ that I was going to go train. He asked me if I needed him to go with me, but I was worried that if he left to walk me there that daddy would leave while he was gone. CJ turned and walked back into where daddy was at and I turned to leave.

CJ stopped and turned back around, "Please Laya, be careful. Keep your cell phone in your hands at least until you get there. Call me when you do." I nodded and then walked out.

**? POV**

I hated this. I hated everything about this. I hated having to have secret meetings. I hated having to lie. I hated that we had to have this plan. I hated that I had to keep this secret from my own family, and especially my mate. I hated that I had to pretend not to know what was going on.

Not one single person in the family suspected anything. Of course when the human babies where saved that brought in a new set of problems. While this plan was necessary, the death of the human children wasn't. I was extremely happy that Carlisle had made the suggestion of finding someone from the town to care for the babies until this fight was over.

After the conversation with Vergil, the other contact that is with us, came and told me of what had been said. Since I couldn't talk to Vergil directly, we needed these stupid secret meetings. We had to plan this just right in order for it to work.

It was my job to make sure that everybody was where they needed to be when the shit hit the fan so to speak. If this plan was to work at all, we needed Krissy at the right place at the right time.

Once the contact was here, then hopefully all we would have to do is make sure that everyone did as we needed them to do. I just wish that we could have done this a different way or even without me being involved at all. They said that if I wanted the family to be kept safe I needed to do this. So, I will.

I wouldn't even be here helping if I hadn't of accidentally over heard them talking. They were nice about it and decided to tell me everything. Once I had heard the whole story, I asked questions, got answers, and then was told that I was now a part of their plan. That I would be very useful in helping their plan to succeed.

I tried to tell them that Carlisle would have gone along with the plan, maybe. Then again, probably not. He has too much compassion. That's not saying that I don't, I have just as much if not more.

I have to think of my family first. If this goes according to plan then hopefully they will be safe. Of course, I could end up without them, once they know of my deceit, then I may just lose them. Hopefully, my mate will decide to at least stay with me. But I won't blame them if they kick me out of the family.

Family, at least real family does not betray the other family members. I have. I am doing it even now. Like I said, I'm doing it for them. Especially for the kids.

The thing is that Jasper and Bella are now fighting about the training. We need this special training. I need to know everything about Krissy's gift so that I can inform the others, so they can tell Vergil.

I had just had a quick meeting with Vergil's personal contact to let them know what Krissy can do. Vergil knew all about Krissy as he had seen her in a vision. He just didn't know what her gift is. He only knew that she had a very powerful gift.

As a matter of fact I had to run from that meeting to get to the family meeting before we left to go start the training. This is one of the reasons I hate doing things this way. I had to face my mate, knowing that I had just betrayed the family's trust. That was the fucking hardest thing I have ever had to do.

Fortunately, my mate was too busy focusing on Jasper and Bella as well as the meeting to pay any real attention to the guilt I was sure was in my eyes. The hard part was trying to keep it from the gifted members of the family.

Will the betrayal be worth it in the end? Fuck yeah! If it all works out according to plan. Of course leave it to fate to mess things up.

I felt my phone buzz with a text message while watching several family members sparring without their gifts. After making sure that I was where no one could see the message, I opened my phone. After reading the message, I knew we had a problem.

It was from one of the guards that are secretly working for us. He always contacted me and I informed the others, who in turn informed Vergil. It seems that someone over heard something they weren't supposed to.

They had caught her, but only because she had been so focused on the conversation that she had no time to run. They asked what was to be done with her as she had over heard too much. I told them to wait for the others to tell me and I would get back to them but they would probably want the person dead.

This is why I fucking hate this shit. "Tell me, what is her name?" I asked them.

I waited as I heard them ask her. It was her reply that made my world suddenly seem to go out of kilter, "Alayla, I'm the Major's daughter."

_OH DAMN. . ._

**A/N Please review and tell me your thoughts. If there is a direction you would like to see this go tell me. I would love to hear your thoughts on who the mystery POV is. It appears that the enemy is in the camp, so to speak. What do you think of the fight? Do you think Jasper is right? Or is Bella? I would love hearing your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who has added this story to your favorites and alerts, love you guys. The question that was asked by my pre reader is why did Alayla hug Jasper right after she yelled at him? Its very simple, she loves her daddy fiercely, she was basically saying, "while I'm angry at you, I still need you to know that I love you." Hope that clears it up.**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Wow, two chapters in the same week! I need to tay a huge thank you to my beta Karebear1965, and my pre reader sinfulroad69. You both help to make this chapter better, I love ya both. Nothing to warn you about in this chapter, hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**CJ POV**

After Laya walked off, I knew that I needed to talk to dad. I was confused, worried, angry, and scared. Usually, talking to mom or dad always helped, but this time I wasn't sure who to talk to.

It didn't really matter right now, the only person available to talk to was dad. I knew that my parents loved each other, they were mates. That's why I was so confused as to why would dad threaten to leave her. I needed dad to help me understand what was going on.

I took a deep breath knowing that this was going to be a hard conversation, but I think both dad and I needed this. I didn't bother knocking as I had told dad that I would be right back. Upon opening the door, I found dad was packing.

"Dad, can we please talk? I mean will you stop packing long enough to talk to me?" I asked him.

His face was cold, hard, and his eyes were black with anger. His voice was eerily calm and yet laced with ice, "What else is there to talk about? You have made your decision. I don't understand why you are still here; you should be with the rest of the family."

"No dad, I need to be here with you. I'm worried about you, and I need to try to understand your reasoning. While I feel its best if we train, I still need to try to see this from your side. I'm not taking your side, but neither am I taking mom's side either. I just need to understand." I whispered.

He sighed heavily and then rubbed the back of his neck. He motioned for me to sit on the loveseat by the other window. After I had sat down, he joined me. At least, he had stopped packing. The thought of him leaving, made my insides feel cold.

"Son, first I need to tell you I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm angry, and scared, and just took it out on you. Please forgive me. I should have never said anything to you about what I told your mom. It's killing me that she is going to do this, and there is not a fucking thing I can do about it."

He put his hand on my shoulder, and I suddenly felt his remorse, along with anger, and something that I would have never expected to come from my dad; it was ice cold, blinding fear. My eyes widened in shock.

My dad was the Major. He had never lost a fight. He was feared by many who knew of his time with Maria. Yet, here he was, scared. I didn't realize that I had started crying until he pulled me into his shoulder, and told me he was sorry that I had to feel that from him.

There was a part of me that hated that I cried easily. I cried more than my sister. Mom and dad both told me not to ever be ashamed for my tears. They said that the tears kept my heart tender, and passionate. They made me human. I was one of those guys that kept their emotions bottled in, but when they did come out, it was often in the form of tears.

Mom used to embarrass me by saying that the girl that won my heart would be extremely lucky. She would have a very passionate mate. That's where I was having problems right now. The idea of mates.

Once I was able to get myself under control again I pulled back from dad, and I just had to ask,"Dad, how can you even think about leaving if mom is your mate? I thought mates couldn't be apart for long. Why would you leave her if you are, or don't you love her anymore?"

"Of course I love her. It scares me just how much sometimes. Let me ask you a question. Do you love your sister?" he asked me.

"That's a stupid question, yeah. I love her, even if she does do crazy shit sometimes." I told him.

"Then let me ask you this. Let's just say for the sake of argument that she could get killed by standing in front of a moving car. Now, let's say that there was a car coming down the road, and you saw that she was about to step in front of it. Now, I know that your first reaction would be to stop her, so let's say that you can't stop her, but you can move away. Would you want to stand there and watch her get killed?" he asked me.

"Alright, I can see your point. Why are you so certain that she would die without her gifts? She does know how to fight, or did you forget that part?" I replied.

"She knows how to fight the family members. Your mom has never been in a real fight, except to be the victim while she was still human. Even then I had a problem with her safety. The only thing that kept me half way sane was that I knew that if all else failed she had her shield. Now, I know that because of her shield, she could fight and win. The thought of her being without the one thing that has saved her life over and over, while being in a fight is just too much for me." his voice full of pain.

"I can see your point, now let me ask you something. I'm going to give you a hypothetical situation like you did to me. Let's say mom doesn't train. Let's say that she won't need to because you can protect her. Now, let's say that somehow this one vampire can take her shield and use it against her, trapping her inside so that she has to fight him. Now, here she is having to fight without the protection of her shield. She knows she can fight, but will she have the confidence she will need to be at her best? You can't help her because the other vampire has the shield around the both of them, and you can't get to her. What will you do? How can you protect her? Remember, dad, your gift can't get through mom's shield either." I said all of this while praying that it would get through to him.

He just stared at me. I could tell that maybe, he was finally getting where mom was coming from. The next words out of his mouth proved me wrong,"Son, I'm a fucking vampire. It is my duty to protect my mate. It goes against vampire nature to allow her to go into danger. I'm sure that I can kill this fucking vampire before something like that could happen. As a matter of fact, I don't even want her in the fucking fight at all. The same goes for you and your sister."

"Are you saying that you are not going to _allow_ us to join the family in this fight? You do understand that mom will not sit back while the rest of the family is fighting. Neither will I, for that matter, and I doubt that Laya will either. Please tell me you are not serious. You didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier, what changed your mind?" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"The fact that the three of you would actually have to fight, and kill in order to stay alive. I hadn't really thought it through until Peter talked about the special training. It hit me that none of you had ever really had to fight for your life. Your mom has never had to kill. You yourself killed only once. I have killed hundreds. I can do it without even flinching. Didn't you ever stop to think what it's going to be like to kill, even if it is vampires that want us dead?" he explained.

He went on,"I know that you know about my Major persona, but you have never actually met him. Now, he has merged with the Jasper part of me. Do you know how he even came to exist? It was because as Jasper, I was unable to handle the killings. I had to "feel" my victims while I was killing them. Didn't matter if they were human or vampire. What did you feel when you killed the vampire that was going to attack you that one day coming home from school?"

"Well, it felt good to know that both Laya and I were able to work together and kill someone that was about to kill us. I never even thought about it, I guess because he had been a threat to my sister." I told him.

"Exactly, my point. You are a male, and the vampire in you felt good about being able to protect your sister. Females don't usually have the need to protect, even by killing. The average female vampire only kills to feed. They rarely have to fight to stay alive. Can you imagine Laya killing someone? Or even your mom?"

"Actually dad, yes I can. I understand where you are coming from. I also understand that you are scared that they might get hurt or worse. But, come on dad, we are talking about mom and Laya. I've seen when mom has gotten pissed about someone hurting us or trying to. Have you met your daughter? She is one bad ass, and one scary half vampire when she's pissed. If they were to kill just for fun, I could see them not being a part of that, even keeping them out of it. Honestly, dad, this is about a threat to our family and our way of life. I will feel better if they are fighting along side of us than not fighting at all." I whispered.

I had heard that it was a very dangerous thing to go against the Major, even verbally. I believed that what I was saying was true though, I wouldn't back down. Even though he was my dad, vampires can be a moody bunch, especially when they can feel everyone's emotions besides their own.

He sat there just looking at me for a minute, and I thought that I had crossed a line with him. I could see anger, but then I also saw pain. Finally, he spoke up, "I still can't let them. Oh, I know that they will do it anyway. It scares me so fucking much, that it hurts. I can't stay here and watch; I just can't."

"So you're just going to walk out and leave us? You'll make the three of us fight without you? What about after the fight? Will you come back? Or is this the end of your marriage to mom? How do you think mom is going to feel when you leave? She won't be able to focus when it's time to fight, all she'll be able to focus on is the pain of you being gone. Are you really going to be that selfish?" I was hurt and angry that he would just throw away everything like that.

He just sat there looking out the window, so I went on, "Dad, I know that I was taught always to respect you, no matter what. Right now I think that you are being a very selfish, egotistical, and cruel bastard. You don't even care that you are hurting us, badly. If you are this cruel maybe it's a good thing you are leaving. I would hate to see mom have to put up with your shit everyday!" I was wanting him to hurt as badly as he was hurting us.

I got up to leave. I could see that I wasn't getting anywhere with him. Just as I got to the door, he stopped me, "Wait, son. Please, I need to say something to you before you go. First of all, I need to tell you how so fucking proud I am of you. I can now breathe easier as I know that your mom and I raised you right. I never want you to be afraid to speak your mind, not even to me. Especially when what you have to say is going against me. You have not only told me your thoughts, which are totally opposite of my own; you will not back off of what you believe is right. You are your own man, willing to stand your ground, even against me. For that I will at least think about all that you have said. I will stay at least for now."

"Good. I will tell mom and Laya. Here is something else to think about. Wouldn't it be safer for us if you were there to watch us train? I mean you are the best fighter ever; you could see areas that we need to work on. I know that Uncle Peter is there, as well as grandpa Ethan, but you are the best." I told him.

"I will think about it. I just can't do it right now. You go ahead and meet up with everyone. Did your sister already leave?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was supposed to carry her cell phone in her hand and call me, as soon as she got there. She should have already called, maybe I should call her and find out what is going on." I explained.

Dad just nodded and I hit the speed dial for Laya's phone. It rang several times before going to voice mail. That wasn't good. I tried mom's phone and it too went to voice mail after several rings. I went through several more family members before I finally reached grandpa Ethan.

I asked him if Laya was there doing the training. He quickly told me that they had not seen her, since they left us. They all figured that we were both talking to dad.

I could feel the fear starting to creep up on me. I should have _never_ allowed her to go alone. I looked over at dad and could see the alarm in his eyes as well as his face. Then I felt the calm he sent me. I didn't deserve it; this was my fault. I let her go unprotected, alone.

I told Ethan that we would start here at the castle looking for her. She had to be somewhere close. Dad was already out the door. I told Ethan that I would call if I had anything to report, or if we found her. He promised the same thing and then hung up.

After searching the wing, we both followed her scent, which led out the front door. In order to get to the clearing, she had to pass through the courtyard, which was like the center of the castle. You could get to any wing from out here.

Her scent stopped in one of the porch areas. Each wing had its own porch, in front of the door. Her scent just stopped. It was like the earth opened up and swallowed her. We went into the wing, but her scent wasn't inside anywhere. The wing itself was empty.

We couldn't find her scent anywhere else. At least not a fresh scent. This was impossible. Dad was getting really pissed off. My phone rang and it was mom, who was frantic with worry. They had not found any sign of her at all, anywhere. It was then that I heard mom growling, and then the line went dead.

We heard shouting and then a crash. The family was back and were headed straight for the wing in which the brothers stayed. Oh shit, this wasn't going to be good.

**Peter POV**

This is not fuckin' good. We couldn't find any sign of the munchkin. None of us needed to be an empath to know that we were all feelin' fearful for her. I just hope for the brother's sake they had no part in this. Bella is enraged, and we are now chasin' her as she is headin' in the direction of the brother's wing. I was truly afraid for them right now.

She ran through the door leadin' to the main throne room breakin' them off the hinges. We were hot on her heels but not fast enough. We shot through the door and froze at what we were seein'.

She had Aro by the throat pinned to the floor. Some guards were headed in her direction, but she threw her shield up. Once it was around Aro, she stood up and was headin' for Caius.

At this point, Jasper and CJ had joined us. We watched as the guards headed to stop her from reachin' Caius, and were thrown across the room. They got up quickly and went to continue to try to stop her.

She had guards coming in two different directions this time. She threw all but two with her shield and then turned and ripped apart both of the guards still comin' towards her. It was a sight to behold. A mama intent on findin' her baby girl. I was reminded of why I didn't want to piss her off.

She reached Caius, and grabbed him before he could even realize that she had him by the throat. Fuck, she was fast when pissed. I had never seen her like this. Then of course her daughter had never been missin' either.

Jasper decided that he should try to stop her from doin' somethin' she might regret later and headed towards her. _BIG MISTAKE! _She sent her shield out, and he went flyin' across the room and through the rock wall.

This reminded me of somethin' my mama had told me when I was growin' up. She told me, "Son, don't ever git a mama bear mad at ya. She will git after ya, and keep at ya until your dead. Ain't nothin' worse than an angry mama bear." Yeah, this is the same fuckin' thing.

I could see that her eyes were totally black, no white in em' at all. She turned back to Caius and was growlin' in his face. She told him to tell her where her daughter was, or she would rip him apart. When he told her, he didn't know, she did exactly what she told him she would do.

Since he could no longer tell her anythin' she went straight for Aro. Oh, fuck, this wasn't gonna end well. My "knower" was tellin' me that the brothers didn't know anythin'.

Several of the guard members decided to go after her from more than one direction. Only this time, the ones in front were gonna try to distract her while the ones comin' from the back would grab her.

You think that they would have learned by now, ya don't fuckin' mess with a mama. She knew those assholes were behind her. She waited until they almost had her, and then she spun around. Using one of the vampire's body, she threw him into the other three and knocked them down.

She spun around and did the same with the other four. She grabbed one ripping his legs off and using them like baseball bats. She was faster than any of these vampires, and they ended up in a pile of mostly legs, but there were a few arms too. Then she went after Aro.

Once she got to Aro, she removed her shield from around him. Grabbin' him by the throat she hissed out, "Where is my daughter? Tell me now or you will die. I'm fucking tired of all of your bullshit. Now I want my daughter back, and right fucking NOW!"

I could see that Jasper had made his way back into the room, and was silently tellin' everyone that we were gonna jump on her all at the same time. At least, that's what we thought we were gonna do. She had other plans.

Just as everyone was about to make our move, her shield came up and we all went flyin'. This shit is not good. It's fucked up all kinds of ways. Okay, so we are gonna have to figure out another way to stop her, and fast. She had already torn off Aro's legs.

It was her son, who was able to get through to her. He just went over to her and started talkin' to her, "Mama, please let Aro go. They don't know anything about where Laya is. Peter said he knows they are being honest when they say they don't know anything about her whereabouts. I know you're scared and worried, so am I. I should have been with her. It's my fault, she's missing. Please mama, I need you to help us find her."

He had started cryin' and it was what seemed to bring her out of her rage. She dropped Aro and went to her son, and just held on to him. Now she was cryin', just without the tears.

After a minute, she pulled away and told CJ that she didn't ever want to hear him say that it was his fault. He needed to stay with his daddy, and she should have been safe here. Then she turned to the brothers or what was left of them and told them that if she found out that any of them had anythin' to do with munchkins disappearance, she would kill them all.

Then she did somethin' none of us expected. She collapsed on the floor. CJ tried to get her back up on her feet, but she wasn't gonna move. Jasper went over and gently picked her up. Without a word, he walked out with her snuggled in his arms.

Carlisle told the brothers that while he was sorry for the damage done, he could completely understand why Bella attacked them. They were hidin' shit from us. He told them that too.

Aro told him that the entire guard would be sent out to try to locate the munchkin. No rock would be left unturned. Every buildin', and every room would be torn apart until she was found.

We left then and started our own search. We split up and took each wing searchin', knowin' that the more time that passed the less chances, she could be unharmed. Unfortunately, for whoever took her, she was a bad ass and would give them hell. She also had her empathic abilities, and that could help her tremendously. She also knew how to fight.

We figured that someone had to have taken her. She would have never disappeared like this; she knew better. She learned that lesson the hard way when she was about eight in appearance.

Yeah, she wanted to do somethin' and her mama said no. She tried to get her dad to say yes, but he knew her little tricks. Her mama had put her shield up around her dad and so her little gift didn't work. Sadly, for dad, he had to spank her.

Oh, now don't get your panties all up in a bunch. He only gave her three swats on her little butt. They were hard though. Had to be, she has tough skin. It was the first and last time he ever had to spank either one of them. But, she needed to learn that she couldn't use her gift to get what she wanted.

After we had torn the whole castle apart and still couldn't find her, we met up in the livin' room of our wing. Everyone was talkin' tryin' to figure out what to do next. One of Aro's guards showed up with the report that so far they had found nothin' and they were out of places to look.

Emmett and Rose were at the town that the babies had come from. They had been told what was going on and had been lookin' themselves. They had called and said that they hadn't been able to even locate her scent even around the outside of the town. She wasn't there. They were headin' back.

Jasper was sittin' with Bella in his lap. At hearin' this news, they both started to sob. It was unsettlin' to see a grown vampire cry. Fuck, I think we all were cryin' on the inside at least. I saw Ethan leave the room.

He was back in a flash with an old yellowed envelope in his hands. He handed it to Jasper and all I could think of was "what the fuck is that?"

**Ethan POV**

After hearing the news that the search had been fruitless I knew that this was the time that Renee had been referring to when she wrote the letter. It's still hard to believe just how close she came with a lot of things that would happen but hadn't yet. It was kind of like Peter's and Alice's gifts all rolled into one.

While she never had visions, she just knew that stuff would happen long before it did. She knew that she, and her husband would be killed. She also knew that it would be by the hand of vampires. She didn't know that I knew about that. Charlie told me, hoping that maybe I could at least protect her from whatever was coming. I tried. It was fate that made it happen the way it did.

She also knew that Bella would marry a vampire. Have two children, before becoming a vampire. She told me this herself. When she wrote the letter to Bella to be given to her on her wedding day, she could have told her then that she was carrying twins. She didn't want to spoil the surprise.

When she gave me this letter, she told me that I was to give this to her son-in-law at the time of my choosing. She seemed to know that the words in this letter would be needed, at a time of great stress. A time that there would be great fear for one of the children, and a time that both parents were hurting each other.

She wrote it to Jasper and let me read it. I knew that this letter could help to heal some of the wounds that both of them had caused each other. I remember wanting to cry over the words, and at the same time wanting to pray that this shit would never happen. I guess maybe I should have prayed.

I watched as Jasper looked at the front of the envelope where Renee had written, "_To my Son-In-Law"_. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow at me.

I told him that Renee had written that before her death, and made me promise to give it to him when I felt the time was right. I went on to explain that she had let me read it, and that I knew this was much needed for the both of them.

Bella asked me how many more letters had her mother written. I told her that there were two more letters, one to be given to CJ on his wedding day and the second one to Laya on hers.

CJ joined his parents and asked if he could also read it. This letter had been addressed to Jasper, but I knew that Bella and CJ would need to hear it too. Bella was shocked to know that her mother knew she would have twins.

As Jasper pulled out the letter and started quietly to read it, I was remembering the words.

_To my Son-In-Law:_

_Wow, I can't believe that I'm sitting here writing this letter to my daughter's husband. Right now, I'm watching my beautiful three-year old daughter sleeping. Yet here I am writing another letter._

_I know that you saw my letter to her on the day you made her your wife. That was an exciting day I know. My only wish is that I could have been there for her, and you. Yes, I wanted to be there for you too._

_Why you may ask? Because my dear son-in-law, you were the one that has been deemed worthy enough to win my daughter's heart. No one else, could make her as happy as you make her. No one could treat her with love and tenderness like you do._

_You're special. You give her all of you, and that's all she wants. I don't have to worry because I know how deeply she loves you, and you love her. Yet, I know right now that you are reading this because of something that has happened between the two of you._

_There is also something wrong with one of the kids. Yeah, I knew you would have twins. I can't tell you what is going on with whatever child is in trouble. I don't know, if I did I would surely tell you. I love them too._

_Just keep the hope in your hearts, he or she will be alright. There is something dangerous going on, but I know that my grandchild will come out of this just fine._

_That is the strangest thing to say, "my grandchild". I'm still here with my own little girl. Right now she is safe and secure here in our humble home. I can't even imagine not knowing if she was alright, or where she was._

_I know that both of you and the other grandchild are scared, worried, and on top of this the two of you are hurting. I wish I knew why, or what it is all about. Maybe then, I could offer you some specific advice. All I do know is that both of you have hurt each other._

_I wish it wouldn't happen, but I know that arguments happen even in the best of families. I also know that whatever it is about has you, my wonderful son-in-law, scared for your family. You are facing something that you never really thought you would. It just didn't occur to you that it could become a very real possibility._

_Now it has, and you can't handle it. That's okay, to feel the way you do about it. Just please don't let it become bigger than the love you two shares. Talk to my daughter, explain to her why you feel the way you do. Let her explain her side too. DO NOT become a fucking caveman. I hate that shit! That will drive a wedge between the two of you._

_Try to understand her side. If you can't that's alright too, just tell her that. While she may not understand why you feel that way, she will be able to allow you to have those feelings. The same goes for her too._

_Do you trust her? No, I mean deep down, trust her with everything that you are? If you do, then tell her that, and even though the two of you can't agree, you will trust her to do what is right for everyone, for her children, and for herself._

_Marriage is not just about being mates, and love. You need to support each other even if you don't agree with whatever the problem is. Right now, you both need to lean on each other, love each other, and support each other. There is something going on with one of your children, and they both will need you._

_They will need to know that your love, and support of each other are strong. They will need you to be yourselves. Be there together, for them, and for each other._

_I know that the two of you together are a force to be reckoned with. I know that there are vampires that fear you, my dear son-in-law. Don't run from the problems, face them together. It's the only way the two of you can survive._

_Know that I love you son. I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I feel like I know you. Who knows, maybe I do. Could be that I met you, and just didn't know that you would end up catching not only my daughter's eye, but her heart as well._

_Can I share a little secret with you? There was one vampire that I knew. He was very special to me because he saved my dad's life more than once. When I got older, I wanted so badly for him to be the one whom would win my daughter's heart._

_Yeah, I actually dreamed that he would be the one for my baby girl. He was so handsome. I wonder if you know him, or at least heard of him. If you do know him, would you tell him that I miss him, and that I love him. He deserved to be loved. I hope that if he isn't you, that he found love like yours._

_I even asked Ethan if maybe he could let my baby girl meet him when she was old enough. Yeah, I'm shameless I know. But I truly wanted him to be the one for my baby._

_Oh, here I am rambling on. I should go and let you two alone to take care of each other and those precious kids of yours. Oh I know they are all grown up now. Still, they will always be your babies. Trust me, I know. Ethan still treats me like a little girl sometimes._

_The only regret that I have concerning my dad is that I can't tell him about what I know. I know that, for some reason, my wonderful husband, Bella's dad, and I will be killed. I can't bear the thought of my dad hurting like that. If I knew the circumstances, it could probably be changed._

_There is one other thing that you should probably know if you don't already. My baby can take care of herself. Even at three, she is a fighter. Another child, an older one tried to take a toy away from her at the park; she punched the boy in the face. She is willing to fight if necessary for what she believes is right._

_Everything will be fine as long as you have each other. I know this too. I love you both. Oh, tell the grandchild that is reading this that I love him or her too._

_All my love, Mom_

_P.S. Oh my, I forgot to tell you the gentleman's name. It was Major Jasper Whitlock. I think that when I met him, he was going by the last name of Hell or something like that. Tell him I said hi!_

Since I already knew what the letter said I had motioned for us to leave them alone. We were back going through each room one more time. We needed to find our little princess and soon. I only hope that the letter help those two find some peace with each other once again.

**Jasper POV**

After reading the last line of the letter we were all laughing. I had a strong feeling that the woman did that on purpose. She probably knew we could use a good laugh right about now. At least, I hope she was joking.

I can't believe that Renee thought of me like that. I had only been around her like three times. The first two were when she was a young girl, and then I spent a month with her and Ethan when she was getting ready to get married.

The third time was the day that she and Charlie were murdered. That day I was only there for a few hours. Their daughter, who turned out to be my mate was in school that day.

Renee had always been very accepting of me. The last time I had seen her was the day she was killed, and all she could talk about was her daughter. She wanted so badly for me to stay and meet the young girl.

I was afraid that I might hurt her and declined her offer. Maybe if I had stayed, she and Charlie would still be alive. If I had stayed, Ethan, Peter, Char, and I would have been there to help. We would have had no problem killing the vampires that were there.

CJ, Bella, and I were all in tears. Each for our own reasons. Bella, because she missed her parents and yet her mother was able to give her hope that our daughter would be alright. CJ, for wanting to know the grandparents that loved him even without their actually being able to see him.

I was in tears because I'm a fucking asshole. I said things to the one person that loved me the most. I had made threats to the one who was always there by my side, and loved me unconditionally. I was willing to let her go into a fight, alone, without me, just because I was scared.

After watching her take down two of the Volturi brothers as well as some of their guards made me realize that she could handle herself in a fight with or without her gifts. She used her shield, still, she needed to learn how to do all of that without her shield.

I was wrong. I was so very, very, wrong. My mate was already in my lap and I held her close and started sobbing in her neck, "Baby, I'm so fucking sorry. It doesn't matter if you train or not, you'll still fight, and I realize that now. Please forgive me, please baby."

"I forgive you baby. We can talk about it later. Right now, we need to find our baby girl. We will talk about this. I can promise you that," she told me.

I kissed her lightly before we headed out the door to go find our daughter. It was only now that I realized that CJ had left. I guess he knew we needed to be alone for a few minutes.

He was waiting outside for us. As soon as he saw us with our arms around each other, he smiled. We told him that we were alright now, but we needed our baby back. I knew he wanted his sister back just as much.

We called the family for an update and still no news. No one had been able to catch her scent, her heartbeat, nothing. I was beginning to get really scared. Our baby was missing, and I couldn't do a fucking thing about it.

**Alayla POV**

I can't believe all of this fucking shit. I knew that if mama found out that I was cussing she'd be mad. I know that I pick up too many bad habits from my uncles. Right now though, I'm angry.

Sure, I know now that I shouldn't have stopped to listen to what the two vampires were saying, but I heard them mention daddy's name. I wanted to know if they were planning on hurting him. There is no fucking way I will just stand by and let someone hurt him.

I know he's a vampire, but other vampires can hurt him. The proof of that is in the scars that cover most of his body. I see them as battle scars, again proof of how strong, smart, and special he is.

Even though he was being a stupid jerk right now, hurting mama and everything. Well, I still love him, and I won't allow anyone to hurt him if I can help it. That's why I want to train, I want to be able to help him in a fight and protect him.

I know he wouldn't want me doing that for him. He's like most male vampires; he needs to protect and when he can't he feels like a failure. That has to be some of the stupidest male bullshit I have ever heard. Mama says that every male vampire feels that way.

I will _not_ be mating with a vampire, unless he's like my daddy. No, even then I think that I will probably hook up with a human male. After we have had a baby I will have daddy turn him. As long as he understands that I can fucking take care of myself.

As I listened in to the conversation, I became aware that these vampires were planning something. It sounded like they were working for the "other" side. I could hear them saying something about Vergil needing to know about Krissy's gift.

Apparently, there was a contact that was giving them inside information. They knew all about Krissy; they knew everything. It just didn't make sense. Who in the hell would betray our family like this?

It had to be someone in the family. No one else knew about Krissy even having a gift. This was so confusing. I was torn between staying and listening in and going back to the castle. Daddy and papaw needed to know that someone in the family was giving others information.

Just as I turned to leave, I found myself face to face with four guard members. They knew that I had been listening. I probably could have gotten away, but I thought that maybe I could get more information before I used my gift and got away.

They told me to turn around and start walking in the direction of the two that were talking. When we got around the corner and saw who one of them was, I was shocked.

"I know you. Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Interesting. Take her to the lower rooms, her family doesn't know about them. We'll need to get Daniel here to take care of her scent. We cannot let her go and tell the family what she has heard. This is too important. We'll decide what to do with her later." The one vampire that I knew said.

"What about the other contact? When they find out about this girl missing, won't that be a problem, knowing that we have her?" the second one asked.

"There's nothing we can do about that now. We can't let her go; the information is too important for her not to tell what she overheard. Now, she also knows who I am, and we can't let it be known, at least not yet," the first one said.

He went on to say, "I'll have to call Vergil and tell him. Then, you sir will have to contact the others and tell them what has happened. I don't want to have to kill this girl as she is innocent."

"Not to mention that she is the Major's daughter. We will need him on our side when the time comes. Maybe we could use her as leverage, make him help us," the stupid one said.

"No, when the time comes, he will help us. If we try to use his daughter as leverage against him, he would destroy us."

"You are afraid of one vampire? There are more of us than there is of him. We could overtake him easily." el stupid told him. He had to be the stupidest vampire I have ever seen.

"You fool! Have you not ever seen him in action? I have, and he is merciless in a fight. If he had the rage that would come with his knowing of us having his daughter, we would be dead before we could even blink. What you fail to understand is that his mate would be right beside him. Didn't you see what she did to the guards, by herself? No, we will need to figure out the best way to do this," this vampire was smart, kind of.

They led me to an area just inside one of the wings. We then went into a room, and to my astonishment, they moved an object and a hidden door opened up. It was on the floor, and led down.

Once we were through the door, we were in a passageway. They led me through this passageway until we came to a door that had a lock on it. They quickly unlocked it and took me inside.

It appeared to be a bedroom, but it also had a bathroom as well as a small kitchen area. The vampire that I knew came up to me and said,"I'm truly sorry about having to keep you here. I wish that I could just let you go, but I can't risk anyone else knowing about any of what you know. I will have to consult with the others, and then I will let you know what is to happen to you. Someone will come and bring you food. You will have everything you need while you are here. The one thing I can promise you is that you will not be harmed. I won't kill you, as you are innocent. I don't kill innocents."

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked quickly knowing he was about to lock me in here.

He just nodded so I continued,"Who is Daniel and what is it, he can do?"

"He's a vampire of course that is working for me. He has the ability to "cover" scents if you will. He releases something into the air from his body, and it smells bad. I mean it _really _stinks to a vampire. It only lasts for about a minute, but once it's gone any scents that were there are also gone. The interesting part is that he himself smells better than any vampire I have ever been around, and I have been around for a very long time. So, you see little one, no one will be able to find you. Once Daniel has destroyed your scent then he will be staying here to make sure your scent is masked, in case they come to this area. They will never find you. Even our contact within the family doesn't know about this place," he explained.

With that he turned and left. I have a feeling that daddy isn't going to be too happy when he finally sees me.

**? POV**

Those fucking assholes! They fucking took Laya! I fucking told them I had no problem betraying the family as long as they were safe. They promised me that all would be safe. They fucking lied to me.

They had better have a fucking good explanation for this shit. If not, I won't hesitate to reveal everything, I know to everyone. I just needed to get away for just two minutes to make a call.

It took me a bit, but I did it. Just as I was about to call through my phone buzzed in my hand. There was a text message,_ "We have a problem. Need to meet asap. Same place as usual. Don't worry, the girl is safe, for now."_

Now, I just have to figure out a way to get away. With that thought I went back to my mate. . .

**A/N Please review and let me know if you have figured out who it is that had Laya locked up. A couple of people guessed who the family member is but I'm not saying if you got it right or not. Just to let everyone know, I posted this chapter early because it may take me longer to post the next chapter. I will only have three days to work on the next chapter in the next 11 days. I will be working some very long hours, and probably won't feel like writing. I work standing up, outside and will be having 9-10 hour days. I promise to write when I can and get the next chapter up asap. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N First I want to thank both my beta KareBear1965 and my pre reader sinfulroad69. My beta helps to make this story readable, while my pre reader tells me if you would actually want to read it. Love ya both. In this chapter there is a mention of rape, as well as some slight gore. Neither is discriptive just mentioned. Also, there are several POV in this chapter, it was needed to get it where it needs to go. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Alayla POV**

It has been several hours, since I was locked in here. They did bring me a TV, as well as tons of food. I had been asked if I drank blood. I told them that while I do drink blood, I won't kill a human, so not to even bother to try.

I really thought that they would make me try to either kill a human or at least drink from one. I was shocked when they took me outside and into what they called their "dining room" and actually had a couple of deer for me.

I wasn't really that thirsty, but I went ahead and drained both of them. I figured that it may be awhile before I get to feed again. There were two guards there watching me. I really wanted to get more information before I escaped. I knew I wasn't going to get any from these two, they both seemed kind of stupid to me.

They kept telling me that they just knew that my dad would have to do what these leaders wanted him to do, or else I would become collateral damage. This tells me how stupid they are. There hasn't been a vampire yet that has been able to defeat my daddy.

The really stupid part was when they were talking about how they would fight him and win. They didn't believe the stories they had heard about him. They had seen him with the family and deemed him weak, and no longer a fighter that could win against the two of them together.

They had been in the main room when my mama had apparently gone ballistic and tore some of the vampires apart trying to get information about my whereabouts. They had watched as my daddy just stood there, and then finally tried to stop her and was thrown through a stonewall.

I couldn't help myself when they started talking about mama like they did. I wasn't just going to stand there while they made plans to kill daddy after making him watch them rape mama. I made them fight each other.

I called them stupid and stupider. Once I put the thought into their heads for them to fight each other, all I had to do was sit back and wait. It took about five minutes, but there was finally a winner. Yeah, the winner got a reward too!

Of course, the leader, or the one that I assumed was the leader was gonna be really fucking pissed off at me. The winner got the privilege of building a fire, burning his "friend", and then stepped into the fire himself.

I should have made them both rip each others fucking dicks off for even thinking about touching mama, but there is no fucking way I wanted to see that shit. Maybe if uncle Em or Peter had been here that would have been different.

Once they were both burned, and the fire was out, I went back to my room. I know that I could have easily left and gone back to our wing, but like I said before I wanted to get more information if I could.

I still had my cell phone with me, but it was useless down here as there was no reception. I knew that daddy and mama were probably frantic with worry about me. I was trying to think of a way to get a message to them that I was alright.

It dawned on me that the next time I saw a guard that I would "make" him go and give a message to someone in the family so that they would know not to worry about me. I don't really know why they would have to worry, though. It's easy to see that I can take care of myself.

I was hungry for human food, so I fixed myself a sandwich. I settled down to watch a little TV while eating. I was hoping that the leader, here would come back so I could get some more information. I really wanted to go back to our wing.

From the look of things, they were planning on keeping me here for awhile. There was enough human food to last one person at least a month or more. The closet had some clothes that would fit me. I wasn't really worried. I had my empathic gift that I could also use against whomever I needed to. I could always make the leader tell me everything, quickly so I could leave.

It was another hour before I saw anyone else. It wasn't the leader, but I figured that once they found out what I had done to the other guards, he would come.

I was right. As soon as the guy came in the room he asked me what happened to them. I told him they left. Then I told him that I wanted to talk to the leader. He informed me that he was busy but would come straight here once he was done talking to a contact about me.

I could tell that he was really nervous. I guess that I could scare a vampire, especially when two huge guards had disappeared while watching me. I bet uncle Em would love this, little ole me scaring a big vampire guard.

The guard locked the door to my room. I knew that he was looking for his friends. I also knew that he would find their ashes. I had no clue as to what he would do once he found them. I also knew that I didn't need to worry, if he got ugly I would take care of him too.

With my vampire hearing I knew exactly when he found them by his, "Oh fuck, what in the hell happened?" declaration.

These rooms were sound proof just like the ones up in the wings of the castle. But, I am half vampire; and uncle Peter had taught me how to pick a lock without breaking it. It only took me a few seconds to open the door and stick my head out so that I could hear every word.

Sure enough, the first thing he did was make a phone call. Even though I have no clue as to how he did it. I think that either there are places down here that has reception, or there were land phones that I didn't know about. He called the leader.

I couldn't really hear what was being said from the other end, but I knew from what the guard was saying that he had been told to see to any needs that I might have, but otherwise was to leave me alone. He did exactly what he was told to do.

He came and asked if I needed anything. I told him that I really needed to speak to my parents. That of course he couldn't help me with. He did tell me that the leader was on his way. I could feel that this guard wanted to stay, as far away from me as he could, he was afraid of me.

Just for fun, I called him out on it, "You are afraid of me. Why? I'm just a half human, half vampire female."

"What makes you think I'm afraid of you? I'm not afraid. But, I would like to know what happened to the other guards," he replied.

"I'm empathic. I can feel your fear of me. Again, I ask you why?" I smirked.

"Because somehow you were able to destroy two of our best guards by yourself. And. . ." he trailed off.

"And what?" I asked him.

"You are the Major's daughter. I fear what will happen if he finds out that, we took you. Your mother too, she did some major damage to the throne room and to two of the brothers. She took out several guards before your brother was able to calm her down. Then, she collapsed. Your father had to carry her out," he told me.

"What! Is she alright? Tell me, or I can make you tell me." I replied, yelling.

Apparently, he didn't know what my gifts were, "I doubt that little girl!" he said laughing at me.

The next thing he knew he was telling me everything that had happened in the throne room. He didn't really know if mama was okay or not. He had stayed in the room after she had been carried out.

I really needed to just get out of here. I knew they were worried sick about me. My instincts though were going crazy, telling me that I needed to stay here, for now. Mama's instincts were always right on, and so far, so were mine. I guess we get it from our grandmother, the one that we never got to meet. Mama says that all three of us have her instincts, and that we should always follow them.

Sometimes though, I just charge ahead without listening to them. Like when uncle Em or Peter try to get me to help them with a prank. Most of the time, I work it so that they are the ones that end up in trouble. It gets even funnier then.

The guard left me alone right after he finished telling me about what mama had done. He did lock the door though, like that would really keep me from leaving if I wanted to. I just let them do it. I really wasn't sure how much they knew about me and my gifts, and until I was ready to leave, I wasn't going to let them know.

The leader came in shortly after that. I can't believe that this person is turning against the Volturi. It made everything else confusing. My instincts were telling me at least listen to what I was going to be told, and that I would be hearing truth. So, I just waited for the conversation to start.

**? POV**

The family had stopped searching for Laya, but it was only temporary. We needed to make plans, and then go back out. We decided to go back to the town we found and also the compound where humans were being turned and trained.

I needed to get away and get to our meeting place. I was pretty sure that I knew exactly where they had taken Laya. But I wasn't going to do anything until I had all of the facts. I wouldn't know that until I met with the leader.

I think that I know her well enough to know that she isn't scared. She is one bad ass half vampire. I kind of felt sorry for the guards that were made to watch her. She is a lot like her dad. She has a temper, and she's not afraid to use it. She can be fucking scary.

I know they had better treat her with respect, and they had better not threaten her. If they mistreat her, at all for any reason, I will go to the family. The leader knows this. I just wish that I could see her, let her know that she will not be harmed.

Even though I know that she can handle herself, I still worry about her. She is family after all. I hate all of these fucking bullshit secrets. The leader has told me that it shouldn't be too much longer. He knows that the family found the town, as they were supposed to do.

It took awhile to organize, but it did work out. Then, we had to work it so that someone found the turning and training compound. I just didn't expect it to be CJ, or that he would have to see what he did. I hated that the compound even existed, but until everything was ready, I had to let it continue to run just like it has been running.

I think what bothers me the most besides having to keep all of these fucking secrets, is the truth behind what is going on. I know that the family probably thinks that these newborns were being trained to fight, and yeah, they were doing just that.

That was only a part of their training. The real training that was going on would shock the family for sure. Yet, it would be needed; they would be needed when the time came. Which I hope would be soon.

Now that Laya knew, who was doing this it could put a huge dent into the plans. I knew that she would be left unharmed, but could she be trusted not to tell what she knew. I unfortunately, would have to remain a secret; it would be too dangerous for her to know everything and everyone who was working with the leader here.

The only other recourse would be to keep Laya captive. That meant that the family wouldn't rest until she was found. That meant that what we needed them to do would be put on hold.

They would be needed when the time came to act, but we needed them on our side. There would come a day when they would find out who I was working with and why. There were two more places, which the family needed to find before we could expose our plans to them.

I knew that they would need to find the place where Laya was being kept for now. I was angry that they took her there, and they had better not be planning on using her for their fucking shit they use those rooms for.

They put her in one of the empty rooms. If she were to decide to go looking around, then things could get really bad for her. I hope she just sticks to her room, and the "dining room".

I am glad though that when I received the text that I was able to send one back telling them to get Laya animals to feed off of. They promised that they would not make her feed off of humans. Ha! Like they could make her _do_ anything.

I was assured that they would bring her only animals, and I have to trust that they will keep their word. We just need to figure out what to do about her knowing who the leader is and that there are traitors in the camp.

I finally got away to get to our meeting place. The leader was there waiting for me of course. I was extremely pissed about them having Laya, but at the same time, I understood the need to take her.

I was asked if I thought she would help us if she knew everything. I figured that she would, but I wasn't sure if she would keep it a secret from her family or not.

The leader told me, "We need the family to find the other place, as well as the breeding, area. This needs to be done before we confront them. Of course, we will have to move the girl before they can be allowed to find the latter. I just wish I knew if she could be of help to us."

"I think if you talk to her, she will know if you are lying. Tell her the truth. In the meantime, take her scent and use it to lead the family to her and to the breeding area. Just make fucking sure that she is not to be bred." I told the leader.

"Of course not. I would never do that to her. Besides, I happen to know that her mate is here!"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Yes, her mate is here, or was, and he is a very close friend of mine. He saw her from a distance and knows that she is his mate. I don't think that she has felt the mating pull but that is, because as soon as he told me, I made him leave. With everything going on, now is not the time for this. Even though now, with her knowing this stuff maybe it would be wise to bring him into the picture so to speak. He could get her to work with us."

"NO! Please, you can't use her own mate against her or the family. Do I know him, by the way? Oh fuck, Jasper is gonna flip his shit when he finds out his baby girl has a mate. I am _not_ going to fucking tell him." I said.

"Yes, you do know him. But for now, I think its best to keep his identity a secret as well. After all, it wouldn't be helpful if you were to go and kill him now would it?"

"Yeah, I probably would, just to keep her dad from killing me." I said.

"Yes, but it will come out eventually," he smiled.

"Okay. So how are we going to handle Laya for now?" I needed to know that she would be alright.

"I'm going to go and talk to her. I will tell her the truth, all of it. If she decides to help us, then we will continue with our plans, we'll just move a little differently. We'll set your idea in motion, and let Laya's scent lead them to her. Then, if she is willing to help us, she can lead them to the other place."

"She can then get a feel on the family to see whether they will be willing to help us. If not, then she can give them a cover story. If they are, then we will confront them and ask their help. The Volturi needs to be destroyed. We also need to try to get the list from them. We already know some of the other areas, just not all of them. Vergil also has a list and all the help that we will need in order for our plans to work. We need your family with us though."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that when this is all over with, that the family will be able to forgive me, for betraying them. I could end up losing all of them." I said sadly.

"No, you won't. Your mate won't be able to leave you. You won't be totally alone. Besides, the Cullen's and the Whitlocks are the most compassionate, and forgiving vampires; I have ever met. They'll forgive you."

I just nodded. I myself wasn't so sure. After talking a few more minutes about setting everything in motion, I was promised a text message letting me know of Laya's decision to help or not. After that, the scent would be planted so that we would "find" the place where she was being held.

I turned and walked away, hoping that I wouldn't regret helping Vergil and the rest of them.

**Laya POV**

I was sitting here just thinking. The leader had been in here now for two hours talking to me. Vergil had told the leader that I should be told everything. The only thing I didn't know was the identity of some of the others working with them.

I was shocked and horrified at the same time. It was hard to believe what I had just been told, but I knew that everything that had been said was the truth. Like daddy's, gift I knew when someone was lying.

Now some things made more sense. Like the town, and the other compound. I was also told that if I was willing to help them, then the family would be led to me to be "found" safe and sound. I would keep quiet about what I knew for now.

Except for telling them about a place I had overheard them talking about. I would lead the family there. Once, I got a "read" on what they wanted to do then I would let the others know. If the family was as outraged about everything as I am right now, then they would help and would be confronted.

If I knew them, as well as I thought I did, they would help. Still, this meant having to deceive them even if only for a short time. With daddy being an empath, that was going to prove difficult.

Then again, I had been taught how to cover my emotions. Maybe, with CJ's help, I could do it. The problem with that is obvious, how to get CJ to cover me with his shield without telling him anything.

Wait, I know. I will just "make" daddy believes me. I asked several times if there was another way to do this. This was the best way; I hated having to betray my family. Especially, my own parents.

My instincts told me that this was the right thing to do. My family needed to help to defeat this evil shit going on, and I know that if they had just been told the truth, they wouldn't have believed it. They also probably would have exposed who was in on this.

They needed to see this shit for themselves in order to decide what the right course of action would be. They also couldn't take the chance that Aro would read someone's mind in the family. That would have stopped the plans from going forward right there.

After a few more minutes of thinking, I told the leader that I would help. I would lead the family to the other place that they needed to find. I would keep quiet until I knew for sure what their thoughts were on what the truth is. I was sure that they would help.

Once I was again left alone, I turned the TV back on and settled down to watch a movie until the family arrived. I just hope it doesn't take too long.

**Peter POV**

We had decided that we were gonna head out and look at the areas that we had not looked before. She had to be somewhere here. I "knew" that she had not been taken off of the property. I just couldn't get a fix on where she was.

Even Alice couldn't see her. Then again, Alice had _never_ been able to "see" either one of the munchkins. Since we had already searched the castle three times, she had to be somewhere outside of the castle.

One of the family members suggested that we go in a direction that we had never gone in before. It sounded like a good idea, so we went with the suggestion. It didn't take long before we actually ran into her scent.

The strange thing about it was that it started in the middle of nowhere. What was even stranger was that it led us right back to the castle comin' in from another direction. Somethin' about this wasn't sittin' right with me. It was _off_, like it was planned.

I decided not to say anythin' at least not yet. It was her scent. It was the closest we had come to findin' her, since she was taken. If it led us to her, then what the hell did I care if it was planned. Once we found her, there wasn't anyone who could hurt her, and we were leaving.

Yep! We had decided that enough was enough. We would grab our girl and leave. They could have all of their fucked up shit. They were on their own. Personally, I couldn't wait to get outta here.

**Bella POV**

We had just crossed Laya's scent and had turned back. It seems that we were headed straight back to the castle. If it turns out that she was there the whole time, how in the hell could we miss her?

Not only, her scent, but also her heartbeat. Of course, the rooms had been made to be sound proof. I had a feeling that the soundproofing had more to do with whatever is going on with the town, and the humans. Aro said it was so that the vampires, there could have privacy. That just doesn't seem to fit, especially since according to Aro there had only been humans here taking care of the castle. If that's the case, why would the rooms need to be sound proof, if there are no vampires?

Of course, it could have been for when there were vampires here, like now. Still, my instincts were screaming at me that there was a lot more shit going on that we just hadn't seen yet. For now though it didn't really matter anymore.

We had decided as a family that once we had Laya back we were leaving. While we would not be staying here, we had planned on staying neutral in the upcoming fight. At the same time, we would still be training. The difference being that we would be training just ourselves.

Since Jasper had read mama's letter to him, he has been different. He's still the loving, tender, yet strong, and commanding mate of mine. Now, he understands how fear can control someone, even him.

We haven't really talked about our fight. The need to find our child is overriding everything else. The one thing that I am so grateful for right now is that we taught her how to fight. She was also taught how use her gifts to her advantage.

Funny thing is, the argument was about her learning how to fight _without_ her gifts. Now, I think that I can understand where Jasper was coming from, at least a little bit. I still firmly believe that we need to learn how to fight without the backup of our gifts.

I feel sorry for whomever took our daughter though. Not really, but she is so much like her daddy in temperament, and she can be sarcastic just like him when facing the "enemy". I hope that she doesn't have to kill while she's gone.

The scent led us right back to the castle, just like I suspected that it would. Instead of it leading to our wing though, we ended up at a wing that Aro said had never been used ever. We had come to the porch and could tell that it went inside.

We followed it to what appeared to be a wall. Here, her scent was getting stronger, and as we suspected she had touched something on the wall.

Peter also said that he could tell that her scent was on the floor. Jasper went over to the wall and started messing with the statue that was up against the wall on a table. That was where her scent was concentrated.

After a few seconds of messing with the statue, Jasper actually pushed it down and the floor opened up. Once it was completely open, we could tell that she had been taken down through this opening.

Once down we saw that the area was like passageways that had doors every few feet on both sides. We would look later; right now, we needed to find Laya. This area also appeared to be sound proof.

The main difference with this part was the luxury in which the passageways had been built. Plush carpeting on the floor, with marble walls. There were lamps by every door, and I could see that the door handles were made of gold.

It didn't take us long to reach the room where we could smell Laya's scent really strong now. The door was locked, but of course, that was no problem for us. What we couldn't understand was, why were there no guards outside her door? Surely, they knew she could break the lock with no problem.

Peter motioned for us to continue down the hall. He felt it would be better to make sure there were no guards waiting for us in another part of the area. Emmett and Edward stayed at the door to make sure no one came and took our baby.

Rose and Emmett had found someone in the town to watch the babies and then ran to help us search for our daughter. They were both frantic and fearful for her. Emmett wanted just to charge ahead into the room. Jasper had quietly explained that if there were guards inside, rushing in could cause them to hurt or kill Laya. We also needed to check for an ambush. Peter did say that he felt this was planned.

We got to the area where you could tell that they had let her feed on animals. The carcasses of two deer were on the floor next to watch appeared to be ashes. Vampire ashes to be exact. The area smelled strongly of our baby. We found no guards anywhere.

We got back to the door where we felt our daughter was at. Jasper made quick work of the lock and threw the door open. We all rushed in. Standing next to a bed was our baby girl, safe and sound.

She flew into my arms, and I held her tightly to me. Jasper had his arms around us both instantly. I started peppering her face with kisses, and then her dad pulled her from my arms and into his own.

He gently cradled her in his arms, and was rocking her. He kept kissing her hair and telling her how scared he had been for her. Then he started begging her to forgive him for not protecting her like he should have been, instead of being a fucking jackass about the training.

Suddenly, there was a line formed by the family wanting to have their time with her. Jasper reluctantly let her go. He turned to Peter and told him that while he needed to get Laya somewhere safe, he also wanted this place searched.

I asked Laya if she knew what this place was. What she said shocked all of us, I think. She told us that she had only been in this room and the "dining room" as the guards had called it. She did overhear what the vampires were calling this place.

"I don't think that the few guards that I did see really knew that I had vampire hearing. They would talk freely while standing at the door, and when I was being fed. They kept referring to this place as the breeding area. They never really said anything else except that the vampires that were lucky enough to be able to "use" these rooms were all gifted, and could come here as often as they wanted to. They were also called extremely lucky." Laya told us.

"Did anyone touch you baby girl? Were you hurt or forced into doing anything you didn't want to do?" Jasper asked her.

"No daddy, I was treated with respect. No one even touched me. The only problem I had was with those two fucking assholes in the feeding area. Sorry mama, but they made me so mad. I still want to cuss," she still had some anger coming off of her. I could see it.

"What happened to them?" Emmett asked.

"Well, they had been told to bring me blood, so they brought me those deer. After I was done feeding, they started saying stupid shit about daddy. They said that he was weak, and that the both of them were going to kill him, after they made him watch them rape mama. I wasn't just going to let them get away with that shit. I made them fight each other. After one had ripped the other apart, I made him burn the parts and then walk into the fire himself," she said this like she knew she was in trouble.

Jasper had started growling when she repeated what they had said. After she told us what she had done to them, her daddy was smiling at her. Then he started frowning, realizing the same thing I had. Our daughter had killed to protect our family. Our baby was no longer innocent.

Emmett and Peter were both beyond happy that she had taken out two guards by herself without even lifting a finger so to speak. CJ was too and was hugging her and telling her "way to go, sis".

Then she told us something that made us want to search this area. She said that she knew that there were others here. Other females. The guards had been talking about some of them being ready for the vampires, and even a couple were about ready for the _special _rooms.

She couldn't tell us anything else. She hadn't actually seen anyone else, or heard anything. With that in mind, we started going room to room. We had to break the locks on some of the rooms; others were empty, and therefore, unlocked.

Sure enough, every locked room had a human female in it. Most were terrified, especially of the males in our group. Edward and Emmett had approached a couple of them and were met with screams.

Every female had only a very thin robe on. Being vampires, we could actually see right through them. They had nothing on underneath, and most had bites on their bodies. None of them were turning though.

Esme, Rose, Char, and Alice started to question these women. They were absolutely terrified of the men, so they couldn't do it. Apparently, these women were here to be raped by male vampires. At first, it didn't make sense because we knew that they already had an area where the males could go and have sex with the human females and feed off of them. Why would they have these women here for the same thing?

As they kept talking, was when the full story came out. These women were raped until they got pregnant. Once they were about the equivalent of four months along, they were moved to another location. None of these women knew where though.

We found another area, a much larger area where they were taken. We found about sixty human females all in the same large living area. It was more like a house, with wards instead of bedrooms, with at least ten beds in each one.

Every female was pregnant. Since Ethan knew about this kind of pregnancy, he started checking the women. Jasper had to calm them down, while both Ethan and Carlisle looked, them over to try and determine how far along they were.

We found out that most of them had been bitten while the males were fucking them. They had been told that they could bite the females, but had to suck the venom out immediately. If they didn't and the female started turning, they would be killed. This way, they knew who the father was of the child.

The women couldn't tell us much more, except to point out what door, they took the females who were about to give birth. We went through the door, making sure that the kids stayed out in the larger room with the pregnant females. Since we didn't know what we would find, we wanted to protect them.

After breaking the lock on that door and entering into the room, I actually felt sick. There were some hard metal tables in the middle of the room. There were five altogether, and three were occupied.

On the first two were the bodies of two women, both dead. They had their stomachs ripped open, and the babies were gone. On the third table, the woman was barely alive.

Carlisle quickly rushed to her side and took a quick look at her. There was nothing he could do as she had already lost too much blood to be saved. She told him that her baby had just ripped its way out of her body, and the father had taken the child, a boy, and left her there to die.

She had watched as one of the other women had the same thing happen to them. For some reason, though, by the time the baby was out the mother was already dead. Ethan told us at vampire speed that the body was almost completely emptied of blood.

There, were way too many humans both pregnant and not pregnant yet, to try to save them. We had no choice but to leave them all behind. CJ got really pissed off and started arguing about leaving the girls behind.

That's what they all were, girls. The oldest one was about nineteen. The rest of them looked to be about sixteen, seventeen years old. It took us several minutes to calm CJ down enough to explain that we would get those poor human girls out of there, but we needed to come up with a plan.

Laya then told us that she had overheard them talking about another compound. She said that she thought this one was a different one than the one we had already found, or that CJ actually found. They had talked about kids being in this one.

She went on to tell us that while she didn't know the exact location of it, she knew what direction to go in. Again, she had overheard the guards talking about it. We decided to go looking for it before going back to the castle.

We started to follow Laya, and I noticed two things. First, we were once again heading towards the back of the property but headed towards the right side of the back instead of the left side where we found the town in.

The second thing was that Peter was looking at Laya with a strange look on his face. He appeared to be confused, and yet sure of something. Two totally opposite feelings.

I know I'm not empathic like Jasper or Laya are, but I could see on his face those two emotions. I decided to confront him about it. I was shocked by what he told me.

I had asked him while running. He had slowed down and was almost the last one running now. I had joined him and then when I asked him what was going on, he had stopped.

He waited until everyone had gotten a little distance from us before speaking, "I'm not sure Bella. I think that Laya is hidin' somethin'. This doesn't feel right. Yet, that's not it either. It's like she knows more than she is tellin' us, she's bein' deceptive, but this feels "right". I know this ain't makin' sense, but then nothin' else has either really."

"Are you saying she's lying to us. She hasn't really said much except for the guards said this, and the guards said that. Do you feel like she's lying to us?" I just didn't think that she would do this to us.

"Yes, ah, no. Wait a second here. Okay, I think that she's not tellin' us everythin'. She's leavin' out shit. She knows more than what she has told us. She seems to be precise in knowin' where this other place is. I just gotta ask how? I know that us vampires can be given a direction that somethin' is in, but if we don't have a scent to follow, or know what to look for, we can go in that direction, but we still have to look around to find whatever it is. You understand what I'm tryin' to say? She just took off and is runnin', like she knows exactly where it's at."

"Well, maybe they took her there first, you know before taking her to where we found her." I offered.

"Then why didn't she tell us that?" He asked.

"I'll talk to her later about this. Maybe she's being threatened. You know, being forced to take us there, or else we'll be killed. I did notice the lack of guards at the area she was being kept at. Maybe, this is a trap for us. Right now, we need to all stay close, and alert." I said.

"You could be right, the problem I'm havin' is she killed two guards on her own. So, my question is, if she can kill two guards without even touchin' them, why would she be afraid of anyone else?" he whispered.

I couldn't give him an answer. I was just as confused as he was. The only thing that I knew for sure was that I could and would trust my daughter. I knew that above all else she would go out of her way to protect this family. She was like her dad in that way.

With that thought, we both ran to catch up to our family. I only hoped that everything would be alright once all of this shit was over with.

**Vergil POV**

I was waiting for my contact to call me with news of if our plan had worked. I knew that the young one would help us. She loved her family, and that worked in our favor.

I was glad that we wouldn't have to kill her. She was the Major's daughter, and to kill her would have been unleashing a monster on all of us that we were not prepared to fight.

I knew this even more so after hearing about what her mother had done to our enemies, as well as the guards. We had to have them on our side, otherwise we might lose the war.

I was brought out of my thoughts with my phone buzzing. I answered quickly, "Tell me that our plan has worked."

"Yes, Vergil. They found the breeding area and are now heading towards the other compound. They looked and found out everything at the breeding area. Except of course why."

"Was the last female still alive when they found her? Was she able to say anything to them? I still say that we should have kept the girl and had her impregnated. It would have made an interesting experiment." I told my friend.

"Yes, she did tell what she knew. As for the girl, need, I remind you that she is Jasper Whitlock's daughter. Once he had found out, he would have slaughtered us all. His mate too, for that matter. I was there when she attacked in the throne room. We _must_ do this in a way that will cement the Cullen's and the Whitlocks into helping us. Otherwise, we are doomed to failure. Have you contacted all the other vampires?"

"Yes, they are ready at my signal. Some are on their way now to the compound and will soon join those that are working for us, inside the castle. In another week at the most, we will be completely ready. Please tell me that you will have your people ready when it is time." I explained.

"Everyone is ready with the exception of the Cullen's/Whitlocks. Once they have found the last place, and I have been able to find the list that we need, we can go forth with the plan."

"Excellent! Once we have defeated the Volturi we can then celebrate. Until then my friend, we need to be on our guard. Those of the Cullen/Whitlock coven are powerful and could easily destroy us. You were there when the young one took out two of Aro's strongest guards!" I said.

"Yes, I will be. I will call when they are ready to pledge themselves to our side. Bye for now, old friend."

After hanging up, I turned towards my close friend Matisa. He has no gift except that of being a loyal friend to me. His mate was killed by Caius when we tried to take over the brothers.

"He is a stupid fool! He actually believes that we will abide by what he wants for the take over. Once we have fought and won, we will kill him and the Cullen/Whitlock coven. Then, no one will be able to stand against us."

I watched as a wicked smile came over Matisa's face. I loved when my plans were working out perfectly. Yes, the day I kill the Major and his mate will be a glorious day indeed.

**A/N Please review and tell me your thoughts. It really helps me to write better and add stuff that you would like to see happen. If I didn't reply to your review for give me, I was busy trying to get this chapter written. Thank you for reviews, alerts, and favorites that have been added. Question, we now know that Laya is keeping secrets from her family. Would you like for her to get caught, and if so how do you think she should be punished? Also, do you have any ideas about who the family memeber might be that is working with the enemy? Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks to my beta KareBear1965 for making this chapter more readable, and thanks to my prereader sinfulroad69 for telling me when it stinks and needs work. Love ya girls.  
><strong>

**This chapter is mostly a filler. Information was needed in order to move the story along. I will tell you that at least one secret will be revealed in this chapter so it won't all be boring. Just please don't hate me for making Jasper into an asshole. He will make up for what he does in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper POV**

The relief that I felt when I saw my daughter standing there unharmed was beyond any, I had ever felt before. I'm not a man who is easily frightened. I have faced whole armies of newborns and still never knew what fear was.

I had my first taste of fear when I met my mate. More than once, I have had that emotion rise up inside of me, because her life was on the line. It took me awhile but I finally realized why the fear was even there. I couldn't do anything to stop whatever was going on. I wasn't in control.

Once she had the kids and was turned, I didn't have to be afraid. While I never really wanted her to learn how to fight, I knew that there might come a day when she would be faced with someone that could easily kill her because she didn't know how to defend herself. I wanted to be the one that would always protect her.

When the kids came along, well, I could control whom they were around. Until they started school. My mate had tried to let me know they needed to learn how to fight, but I wouldn't listen. I was the _man_ after all; I could protect them.

It wasn't until they had to defend themselves against a nomad passing through that I realized that she was right. So, their training was started. They had picked up tons by watching their mama train, so it was mostly just teaching them how to watch an opponent, and try to figure out their fighting style.

They were taught both offensive and defensive moves and became lethal in their own rights. CJ had a harder time with it; he wanted to "talk" his way out of a fight. Peter finally figured out to have him think about someone in the family being hurt or possibly killed. That made him fight hard, and sometimes even dirty; whatever it took for him to win.

Still, they always had their gifts to help them in a fight. That right there always made me feel more secure in the fact that they could win every fight. It was the only thing that helped to keep me sane. I'm a protective motherfucker. There had been just too much fucking shit happen to my wife for me to be comfortable with them having to face a potential enemy without me.

When my mate wanted to train to fight without their gifts, the fear drove me to extremes. I also knew that they had already gone through some training of fighting without using their gifts, but it just wasn't the same. They knew in the back of their minds they could always fall back on those gifts.

When I had realized that this also meant that they would have to fight, and fight for their own lives, I lost it. The fear made me push my family away. The thought of having to watch them possibly get hurt or killed; well, it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. I became angry, at everyone.

There was no way that I could just stay and watch. I was willing to let my own children fight alone without me; rather than with them to help. I'm such a fucking idiot.

The letter from Bella's mother helped immensely. By the time I had gotten it, my baby girl had been taken. I had no clue where even to begin looking for her. It was my mate's rage that also helped me to see my family in a different light so to speak.

CJ and I had heard the crash of the doors when she had charged into the throne room. When I got in there I was shocked at seeing her tearing and ripping vampires apart left and right. I was even more shocked that she used her shield against me. I'm her fucking mate, still she was going to get what she wanted no matter what.

I understood her rage perfectly. I felt the same way. I also knew that her attacking the brothers was not the best way to do this. She would be killed for what she was doing, I needed her to stop.

When CJ was the one to calm her down I was grateful, yet I have to be man enough to admit that I had some jealousy because my son did what I couldn't do. My daughter was right; I need to be the one to protect my family. I need to be the one to make sure that they are alright. I'm a fucking stupid egotistical asshole.

Watching my mate fighting, tearing, and ripping other vampires apart was a real turn on. This is part of the mating instinct of all male vampires. Watching the females fight and win just brings out the need to claim our mates. We are proud that they belong to us, but we need to make sure that everyone knows it.

The need to protect is also very strong in male vampires. I knew that her life was in much danger now, so I was able to push down the instinct to claim her once again. Yet, watching her made me realize something else.

She could fight and win. She only needed training to fight without her gifts. But, it wasn't just the fact that she could fight; she _needed_ to fight. She had spent most of her human life running. She could protect herself to a point, but still, she had to run.

Now, she didn't need to run. She also didn't need to stay behind, or hidden, or even protected. She needed to be able to stand along side of her family and fight. The _need_ she had to stand by my side and help protect her mate as well as her family was as strong as my own.

I knew now that I would let her train. No, not just let her, I would help her, support her. When the time came to fight, she would stand proudly by my side, and we would win. Our children too, would stand with us proudly. I had to allow them to train as well.

The hours that we spent looking for our daughter were probably the longest and worst hours ever. I was terrified for Laya, and yet; I knew that she could be a handful. She always was.

She was so much like me. I had a feeling that I should be more worried about the ones that had taken her. She had a problem with running her mouth, when angry just like me sometimes. Sarcasm should be her middle name.

When we finally found her, and she was safe, I was relieved. I actually was proud of her for dealing with the two that had made threats against us, at first. Until I realized that, she had caused the deaths of two beings.

This showed me that she could also fight and win. She needed to learn how to do it without her gifts though. She would be able to deal with what was needed to fight, and to win.

I had noticed when she was telling us what she knew that she kept looking at me as if to see if I believed what she was saying. As she kept talking about overhearing guards talking, I had to wonder, why she hadn't said anything about others being here.

I knew that there had been other vampires here. The scents were all over this area. If she has been here all of this time, how did her scent get outside of this place, and how did it lead us to the key to open the secret door?

We had checked this area before. Some things weren't adding up. I decided to go deeper into Laya to see if I could find what she was hiding. Suddenly, I was hit with the thought that she was telling the truth, so I did nothing at that point.

The search into the other rooms started, and I forgot. Yeah, I know. I'm a fucking vampire, yet I "forgot" to remind myself to check her later. To be honest with myself, I trust our daughter. She would never betray us.

After finding the girls and all of the other rooms, to say we were shocked would be an understatement. The fear these girls were giving off was enough to drive me crazy. I had asked my mate to put her shield around me to try to help alleviate some of it. There was a total of about a hundred girls here, and every single fucking one of them was feeling nothing, but extreme fear.

What I found to be really unnerving was the fact that even with these girls here, there were no guards. Fuck, there weren't even any vampires fucking any of these girls. It was as if they wanted us to find this place, and the girls. Yet, they didn't want any vampires to be found here.

It really bothered us to find the poor girl that was still alive, barely. While she was telling Bella and Esme about what had happened to her and her child Carlisle had been looking her over to see if she could be saved.

She had lost too much fucking blood. The girl wanted her son to be protected from his father, and she died begging Bella to find him and take him to raise him as her own.

She didn't promise to raise him herself, but she did promise that the boy would be raised by someone who would love him, and teach him to be humane. That's all the young girl wanted for her son. She couldn't have been more than fifteen years old.

The hardest part came when we had to leave. We couldn't take these girls with us. There were too fucking many of them. CJ got extremely upset, and I had to calm him down. The idea that vampires would come back and rape these young girls after we left them, here was making us want to kill. We all felt rage at this.

We did promise that we would come back, and these girls would be released. The obvious problem with that is the fact that now they knew about vampires, where could they go? Carlisle suggested letting them live in the town we had found. It would work.

Now, we are on our way to this other place that Laya was telling us about. She had no idea what we would find there, that apparently even though the guards knew about the place he had no clue to what was there. He was trying to talk his friend into going to take a look to see if they could find out what was going on.

They had been hoping it was another place where they could go and fuck human females. This place was apparently off-limits to them as neither one had any gifts. Only gifted vampires could come to the breeding area and fuck the girls. The number one rule, no drinking from them, and no turning them either.

This information we had found out by combining what Laya knew and talking to some of the girls at the breeding area. The girls said that they had heard that when one of the babies was born that they were taken somewhere to be raised. They of course didn't know where, or what actually happened to any of them.

They did know that no human girl had lived through the birthing process. Ethan and Carlisle were feeling rage about this. They both knew that there was a way for these girls to survive the birth. It was apparent though that most of these girls really didn't want to live. Even if they did survive, they would just have to go through the hell all over again.

Esme told us that several of the girls said that there had actually been a couple of girls that were able to kill themselves. One was still in the process of becoming pregnant; the other one was pregnant, when she took her own life.

It didn't take long for us to reach the back wall. The wall itself was once again right up against a mountain. It was a different mountain than the one that the town was at, but the setup was the same. It was in the corner of the property just like the town. I had a feeling that we already knew what we would find.

We quickly found the "gate" where we could push the wall open. It also led us through the mountain. It was exactly the same as the town, so we weren't surprised to see the same thing as we exited the mountain and went through some thick heavy trees.

Same kind of town exactly. Except in this one, there were no horses, no wagons, and no humans. Oh, there were people here. Not many were about, as it was now late night. There weren't really any vampires here either. We could tell that some had been here, but not since earlier this afternoon.

These people were all exactly like Laya, and CJ. While our kids did have a little bit more vampire in them since, their mama had been one quarter vampire, these people were half human, and half vampire. Every single one of them. This town wasn't nearly as big as the other one, and the few people that we did see were all young looking.

We split up, and all went in different directions. The plan was to talk to some of these people and see if we could try to understand what the fuck was going on here. I only hoped that they would let us approach them.

Turns out they knew all about vampires, and knew what they were. They were raised by vampires or other hybrids. They were trained to fight, and they all killed and fed off of humans.

Of course, they had no fear of us, yet they considered us to be "sick" because they had been curious as to why our eyes were all golden. We had explained our diet choice to them, and they said that we were all "sick" because we didn't want to drink from our natural food source.

When they were asked if they knew who had been behind what was going on, they told us that they knew nothing. They had been told that their mothers were weak and therefore, were unable to survive their births. Most of the ones that we talked to have their "dad" raise them.

They also had gifts. Usually, something along the lines of what their father's gifts were. Some had gifts that they could only assume that the mothers would have had, if they had been turned. Most of the gifts were what I guess you would call useless or mild.

Like one, guy could change his appearance, slightly. It didn't last very long, kind of like Krissy's gift only lasted about five minutes. There would be no reason for him to need to change it, as he already looked human. It could be a defensive weapon though.

Another girl had no scent, but that was it. She couldn't stop anyone else's scent from being hidden. We were able to find out that part of their training consisted of them combining their gifts, or at least the ones that could use the gift on others.

The only real information we were able to get was that they had been told that there would come a day when they would have to help the vampires rule over the humans. To them, humans were no more than cattle that deserved to be killed.

They knew about the Volturi and deemed them powerful rulers. They had that part right. They did tell us that while they themselves had never met any of them; they knew of other vampires that knew them.

The females were mostly to be mated to vampires. The Volturi wanted more babies from vampire males. The guys could either be mated to other hybrids or vampires. Of course if they were mated to a vampire, there would be no babies.

It was okay as far as they were concerned for the vampires to come and take whatever they wanted. If a vampire was horny, he could come in, and take a female and fuck her. Apparently, being half vampire, they could handle the strength, and speed of a full vampire. They didn't see anything wrong with the vampires taking the females, as a matter of fact; the girls welcomed it. The vampires were superior to them.

The girls told us that it was an honor to be desired by a male vampire, but it was even better to get pregnant by one. The three females tried to get Peter, Emmett, Edward and myself to have sex with them. They promised us that a "good" time would be had by all.

Our mates didn't like it of course. These people here apparently knew nothing about vampire mating, not the real deal at least. Carlisle had to quickly explain about vampire mating, especially the part where our mates were about to rip their hands off because they had them on our bodies.

The one touching my chest and rubbing herself against my body was about to be hurt. My mate was growling, and I knew that if I didn't put distance between me and this female that she just might end up dead.

Some of the males had tried to seduce our females. We weren't together, but the same thing happened to all of us. Carlisle had been with Bella and I. The kids were with us as well. The strangest part was that every single one of us had been hit on, except for Laya and CJ.

Don't get me wrong, I am glad that they weren't hit on. I finally asked why they didn't ask them also. The answer surprised me, "The highest honor we can achieve is to be chosen to have sex with a vampire. So, whenever vampires come here, we try to get them to choose us."

It shouldn't have really surprised me though, I could feel the lust coming off of them in waves. It got so bad that I had to ask my mate to shield me once again. I'm even more grateful that this beautiful lady is my mate. Especially, when I can feel extreme lust coming from one of the males towards her. I wanted to fucking rip his eyes out and then his dick off.

We now knew that the Volturi was in on this. What we couldn't figure out was the why of it. It didn't really make any sense. The Volturi had been ruling for thousands of years now. The main and number one rule was that no human was to know of our existence.

It sounded like that maybe they wanted to take over and rule the humans now. The way things were set up now worked, it has worked since the Volturi came into power. That's when it hit me, that's the reason. They want more power.

It's not enough for them to have some power over the vampire race, now they wanted to have even more power and rule the humans too. This desire for more power was one of the reasons that Carlisle had left them. He had seen them do things to get someone to join the guard, just because they had a very powerful gift.

The ones we had talked to were sure about one thing. The vampires were almost like gods to them. They saw them as their providers, protectors, friends, and sometimes, hopefully, lovers. They would fight anyone who would try to hurt the vampires they saw as better than the humans.

They had no compassion at all for humans. As a matter of fact, the only thing they seemed to have any passion for was vampires, especially fucking them. They really seemed to have a screwed-up view of things; this was the work of sadistic vampires.

We really needed to try to find out what the hell was going on. This needed to be done like fucking yesterday. We were supposed to be leaving as soon as we got back. I doubt that this would happen now.

I know Carlisle well enough to know that he wouldn't want to leave. There were innocent humans being tortured, raped, had brutal births that left them laying on hard tables exposed, ripped open, and bleeding to death. Some it seems were luckier than others having died before the baby was completely out.

Fuck, I knew that I couldn't leave knowing about some of what was going on. Having had my own kids made me have more compassion for those that are weaker than us. They had been taught that human life was precious, and that they were not to kill innocents.

Peter and Char had changed their diet but not completely. While they did hunt animals, for the most part, they still took time about twice a month to hunt down criminals. The kids understood that they never killed an innocent.

After about an hour of talking to different people here, we all met back at the tree line. It was late, and we knew that Laya and CJ were tired and needed to rest. We needed to try to decide what to do next.

Bella and Alice both went to see if they could find some place for the kids to rest and maybe eat something before sleeping. A couple of the females tried to swing a deal with us. They would let the kids stay at their place to eat and sleep in exchange for what they called "really _hot_ sex with any of the males.

They really wanted either Peter, Emmett or myself or all three of us if possible. They didn't touch us but even without my gift you could see the lust rolling off of them. We told them that no we were already mated. So, Carlisle went off to help in the search of some place for them to eat and then try to get some sleep.

They were back in about twenty minutes. They had found some dwellings that were empty, of people but were furnished. We all headed there and once the kids were sleeping, most of us would go and continue to scout out the town.

We were hoping of course to find more answers. Carlisle and Esme stayed with the kids as well as Bella. My mate was torn between wanting to stay to watch over the kids, and making sure that I was left alone by the females here.

Her mothering instinct won out. She needed to stay close to our kids, and that I understood very well. I would have stayed with her, but I knew of things to look for that the others might dismiss or not even realize that it was a clue.

There had been buildings that we had seen from a distance that was not inhabited by these hybrids. They were more like offices; they were slightly more modern than the houses.

Edward and I went together to go and investigate one of these buildings. I wanted him to come with me, in case there were other vampires that showed up or some of these people. I also wanted the other three that I knew could understand what exactly to look for to be searching the other areas to try to find out who was behind this, or why they were doing it.

Sure enough, the first building we went into were offices, or at least close to what would be an office to us. They seemed to be more like medical offices. This was confusing because if these people were like Laya and CJ, then why would they need medical offices?

Our kids had never been sick. Even if they ate bad food, they wouldn't get sick. Then it dawned on me when one of the rooms had what appeared to be some kind of weird looking chair. It looked something like what I had seen dentists have in their offices. I had actually only seen it in movies. The main difference with this chair is that where you would have normally sat, opened up so that you could have your ass hanging out.

Edward, who had had medical training, recognized it right away. It was what was called a "birthing" chair. It has been used by different cultures, at different times for childbirth. Something about having the woman sit or as the Native American Indians used to do, squat; was supposed to make the childbirth process easier on the mother.

The tools that we found were also used for delivering babies. We guessed that this is where the hybrids would be brought when they were pregnant. The thing that made me feel sick was the fact that they would let innocent human girls be ripped open to deliver their babies, but these hybrids were given medical care throughout their pregnancy.

I guess in a way it did make sense. These people here actually "loved" vampires, and so they would be taken care of. This seems to be getting more and more messed up as we went.

We did notice that there wasn't a nursery. Then again, my kids didn't need one. They were growing right after birth and didn't have the same shit going on with them that human babies have. There was no need for them to be warmed up, or any of the other million and one things that newborn humans need.

After finishing looking around, we left and headed to the next building. This one was exactly what I was looking for. It too had offices but these were more like for conducting business.

Everything was locked up, and I could see why. The whole town had electricity, and modern plumbing. Inside these offices, which had only scents from vampires, were computers.

There were also files. Some were locked up, and others weren't. Most were just files on the people that had been born here or at the breeding area. Each one contained all of the information on each person born. It had both parents names, as well as details on the pregnancy, birth, and everything about the child.

The ones that were locked up were easy to get to. These seem to be files on very special hybrids. These had strong gifts that could be used offensively. Like one had the gift to cause blindness. Another could knock out vampires.

These had been raised here but were moved to another location for special training as far as we could tell. It didn't give the location, but I had a feeling that we hadn't found this one yet.

While I was looking at through the files, Edward was working on one of the computers trying to hack into it and then get into the files there. Since he could do so with ease, Peter had taught him how to do this.

Once Edward was in, he looked through the files and found basically the same information that was in the unlocked files. I told him to try to look up the ones that had been locked up and what we found was surprising.

Every single child whose file had been locked, and stated that they had been moved; according to the files on the computer were deceased. That was all that Edward could find.

We put everything back like we had found it and left. We headed back to where the kids were sleeping. We would wait there, and once the kids had eaten, we would leave.

We were going to have another meeting, we needed to gather all information that we had and then try to go from there and decide what we were going to do. We would leave this area and meet in the woods. A plan was needed before we left here and returned to the castle.

As soon as we got there, Peter was at my side telling me that he needed to speak with me. He wanted to talk away from the family. I checked on the kids, and they were still sleeping. I told everyone that Peter, and I was going to check out the area, just to be on the safe side.

Once we were far enough away from the others, Peter asked me if I was feeling anything from Laya. I told him about wanting to go into her emotions deeper, but then I realized that I trusted her, so I never did it.

Peter's next words went straight into my heart like a dagger, "I don't like sayin' this, but she's hidin' somethin'. It's big, whatever it is. I can tell ya that she knows a shit load more than what she's tellin' us."

He went on to say,"We need to be askin' why weren't there any guards there? I mean for somethin' that's supposed to be a secret, why wasn't it bein' guarded? All of this is startin' to seem almost as if it was planned. As if someone wanted us to find these places. We already know what the question is, who and why. We need to get Laya to tell us everthin' she knows. We need her to tell us before we can make decisions. I'm sorry Jasper, but your daughter is deceivin' us. You know that I love her like she was my own. I think that she's probably been threatened with somethin' if she tells what she knows."

I sighed heavily before speaking, "Peter, I know that you are right. She was trying to push her emotions down and bring up others. She also kept looking at me like she was trying to make me believe her. I know my baby girl, and she would never lie or betray her family. I'm thinking that she believes that she's protecting us. Of course, you're right again, she must tell us everything."

"Yeah, but how? What will you do if she won't tell us?" he asked.

"I don't know. They should be awake here in a couple of hours. Why don't you go on back to the family? Tell them I need to think, alone. I'll be back by the time the kids should be waking up. Just don't say anything until I get there." I told him.

After he left, I found a tree and climbed up it. This was where I liked to go when I needed to think clearly. The fact that Laya was withholding information was bothering me deeply.

I knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't do anything to put her family in danger, at least I thought I did. Yet, I could understand if she had been threatened to keep her quiet.

She, being young and inexperienced in life wouldn't have the understanding that any threats to us were non-existing. We were vampires, and her uncle, aunt, and grandfather Ethan had been through hell and back.

I would have to talk to her and let her know that she didn't have to worry about any threats. Even from the Volturi. She would tell me everything, including who it was that made her try to keep things from her family. There were too many secrets as it was, now is the time for answers.

Peter asked me what I was going to do about her keeping secrets from us. It was an important question. I didn't really think that it would be something that I would need to punish her for. But, she would need to understand that she couldn't keep secrets from the family when the information could save our lives.

Being a soldier though helped me to understand that there are times when withholding information is important. Yet, this wasn't one of them. I wanted to try to figure out the best way to get her to open up to me. I needed her to trust that I could, and would protect her and the rest of the family. Now, how to do it without hurting her, she is my baby girl, and I don't want to see her frightened, or worried.

**? POV**

This isn't working out like it is supposed to. Laya was going to keep quiet until the last few details had been put in order. Then everything would be revealed to the family. Then, we could start the proper training. We would have to train those newborns, at least the ones that had experience in that area.

I could tell that several of the family members were already suspicious of her story. It wasn't her fault, with a mother that has instincts that are usually right, and a father with empathic powers, there was no way she could lie or even just not say everything she knew.

I knew that this was hurting her. Everything is just so fucked up right now. I hated that she had to be put in this position. She's a beautiful young lady. Whose only worry should be which young man should she bestow her attention on. Not fucking trying to hide shit from her family.

I wished that I could go to her and tell her that I know what she's going through. I can't though. Not until it's time to let them know the truth of what is really going on. I myself have had to keep tons of fucking secrets from my family. I'm just grateful that no one has suspected me of hiding things.

I have a feeling that Jasper is going to confront Laya. I am worried that he might get really angry at her if he does. She doesn't need to face that. Oh, he would never hurt her, but still her father would be angry with her. That in itself will be so hard on her.

She loves her daddy deeply and never wants to disappoint him. This, if he does confront her will do exactly that. Which will cause her enormous pain. I know that I don't want that to happen, so I'm going to call the only person that can say its alright to go ahead and tell them the truth, now that we have "found" the other place.

So, I did just that. Unfortunately, the conversation didn't go as I expected. I couldn't tell them yet. Laya would have to keep quiet, no matter what. This is so fucking out of control. I tried to tell them and have them tell Vergil that this was _not_ the way to get our family on their side.

I can understand their reasoning though. If the family had been told, then there was a chance that Aro could read one of their minds, and then all would have been for nothing.

It would be much easier to keep him from reading my mind than from reading someone's mind from the family. This was the one thing that we could _not_ allow to happen; the brothers had to be kept in the dark in order for our plan to work.

Once everything had been set in place and the list found, then we could tell the family. We would just have to stay away from the brothers, especially Aro.

Then, we could start the _real_ training. With Krissy's help, along with her mate the Volturi wouldn't stand a chance. Yeah, I know all about her mate. Vergil "saw" him and knows exactly where she'll meet him. According to everything that is going on; this should happen very soon.

I was also told that Laya's mate is here or was, but they sent him away, for now. It would be too dangerous for them to meet now, for her. They explained that he did see her, but she never saw him. Apparently, when they told him that she could get hurt or worse if they were to become too busy going through the bonding and claiming that would happen once she did, he was willing to leave.

I did have the privilege of meeting him, but I didn't know who he was to her at the time. I would hate to be in his shoes though once Jasper finds out who he is to his daughter. Hell it's hard even for me to think about our baby girl, our little princess, as being mated to anyone.

I had managed to get away to make the call. Now, I needed to get back before I was missed. Just as I was about to head back to the town, my phone buzzed letting me know a call was coming in. I opened it up and was surprised at hearing who had called me.

It was Vergil, and he said that he had just talked to the contact and had decided to speak with me directly. I told him of the suspicions of the family, and that it was going to hurt more than help for Laya to keep quiet. I told him that she would keep quiet as long as necessary, but once the family found out everything it could backfire.

He said that the only way they could be told was if the whole family stayed away from the brothers, at least until everything was ready. I told him that we could have the family train like we had planned to with Krissy, as well as train her to fight. He explained that the only problem with that is he clearly saw Krissy meeting her mate in the throne room.

He still didn't know when, except that it had to be soon. Then he said something that surprised me, "I just "saw" something here, give me a second."

I waited.

Finally, he spoke, "She could meet him outside the throne room, but since that is where he usually is then that is where she will need to be. Tell the brothers that you wish to meet with them once a week to be updated as to what is going on. But, I must tell you, DO NOT tell the family anything if you can keep from it. If it does become necessary, I will have the other contacts understand that they are to remain anonymous. Until I say otherwise. You will be the only one they will know about, is that clear? Yes, I know that the girl knows about the leader there, even though he's not really "the" leader. That one will also be allowed to have contact with the family, but no one else that is working with us."

He went on, "The girl's mate, is he being kept away from her? Know this; I am not comfortable with keeping mates apart, so I will be doing everything in my power to hurry this shit along. I think that they should meet either before the battle or after. If before, they can train together but could be distracted. I will need to study this before we decide when he can come back. Unfortunately, he will be needed for the battle."

After promising me that he would let me know of his decision and telling me that, he trusted me to know if it would be necessary to tell the family we hung up. I knew that I had been gone for way too long, and took off running.

Arriving at the place where the gate was I could tell that I was too late. The whole family was out there standing in a circle. Laya was standing in front of her daddy clearly upset.

She was crying, and I could tell that her daddy was angry. Bella was beside him, and she was more hurt than angry. The rest of the family were all wearing looks of shock, concern, and worry.

I quickly joined my mate and after giving, a quick kiss asked what was going on. I was still hoping to keep quiet for a while longer. I was told that Peter, Jasper, and Bella knew that Laya was hiding information, and they were trying to get her to tell us everything she knew.

She kept telling them that she couldn't help them. She had nothing to tell them. They were begging her by this time. The "begging" went quickly from that to threatening to ground her to her room for everything.

The next thing she said really broke my heart, "Please daddy, don't make me say anything. I can't say anything. I need to protect the family. Please daddy. Mama, please get him to understand I _can't_ say anything more than what I have already."

She was desperate to not have her dad disappointed with her. When her dad did open his mouth, the words hurt even me, "Baby girl, I love you more than you could ever imagine. It hurts me that you won't trust me enough to tell me what you know. What happened to my baby girl? The one that always came to me when she needed to talk? I thought we had the kind of relationship that meant we could tell each other anything."

He continued his attack, "I am truly disappointed in you Laya. Your refusal to tell us everything is possibly putting all of us in more danger. You are young, and haven't had any experience with any of this kind of stuff. I know that you seem to think that by telling us you are putting us in danger, but me not knowing could make it even worse. How are you going to feel if your brother gets hurt or killed; or one of your uncles. What if by refusing to tell us everything, something happens to your mama?"

She was sobbing hard, "Daddy, don't you think that I understand all of that? Try to see it from my side. Do you really believe that I would let the family be in danger? Do you think that I could be that cruel?"

"I don't really know what to think right now. I'm beginning to believe that you don't really care if the family is harmed or not. Maybe you are not as mature as I thought you were. I really thought that I had raised you right. I guess I was wrong. I don't even want to look at you right now, I'm so angry." he yelled.

Then her daddy turned his back on her and started to walk away. She fell to the ground crying. I couldn't allow this to go on. I wouldn't allow her to be broken like this. I would have to let them know the truth.

"Jasper wait, this needs to stop now. Laya doesn't deserve what you are doing to her. Look at her, she's hurting. I can tell you what you need to know. Just please, don't punish her. She was told that if she told you everything, she knows that it could be dangerous for all of you. You could be killed if the brothers found out about what you know. She refused to tell you out of fear that she might lose you forever. She would rather have you disappointed in her and punish her than to watch you die because of what she told you."

Everyone was looking at me in shock. Even Laya, but then again, she didn't know that I was involved in all of the secrets.

"You, know what's going on? How long? Why would you keep us in the dark? Why would you not at least tell me, I'm your mate, your wife." my mate asked me with pain in her voice.

It broke me even more than I already had been after hearing Laya, and Jasper. I hoped that once I had told them everything that they could find it in their hearts to forgive me.

The next words out of the mouth of Jasper crushed me even more, "Yes, why would you do this to us? I guess that you are not trusting enough of your own family. You will tell us everything, and I mean _everything_ that you know. Don't lie, because I will know if you do. Just so, you know, I'm not sure if I can follow a man that would deceive his own family like this. I'm not sure if I will ever trust you again, Carlisle!"

**A/N Please review and tell me your thoughts. If I didn't reply to your review, please forgive me. I have been trying to use all of my spare time to write. Thanks to all who have added this story to your favorites, and alerts. Also thanks to all who took the time to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N A huge thanks to my pre reader for all her help, sinfulroad69, I love ya girl. This chapter did not have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Again, this is another semi filler. There is a another secret revealed. Please read the bottom A/N as there are a couple of questions that I need everyone to answer for me, please.  
><strong>

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**Ethan POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Carlisle has been keeping secrets. I watched as Laya stood back up and just stared at her papaw in shock. It was apparent that she didn't know of his involvement.

The whole family was feeling the same thing. Even my mate Lexi, as well as her sister Krissy were feeling shocked. I didn't need to have Jasper's gift, you could see it on all of our faces.

Bless her heart, Laya was the first to speak,"Papaw, please don't say anything more. I'll gladly take the punishment, as long as the family is safe. You know what could happen if the brothers found out what is really going on."

"Sweetheart, I know what the risks are. I'm not going to allow you to be punished for trying to protect your family. You were told what is going on because I assured the others involved that you would keep quiet until everything was ready."

"I spoke with one of the other leaders earlier and he knows what is going on. He told me that if it became necessary, that I could go ahead and tell everything. I'm going to be honest and tell everyone right now that there are a couple of things I cannot tell you because if I did, it would change things too much. Those two things do not really concern the whole family at this time. There are also some things that I cannot tell you because I do not know, such as who else is working with us, trying to get this family where we need to be." he continued.

"What do you mean you can't tell us because it would change things too much? What would be changed, Carlisle?" Jasper was hurt and angry.

"I can't tell you that either. I think that when it happens that you will know. Like I said, its not important to the family at this time. I will tell you that it is a good thing on both parts. I would like to ask one favor if I might before starting. I know that you want to know what Laya is hiding, and what I have been doing. I would like to have either CJ or Bella cover me with their shield so that Edward can't read my mind. I need to tell you, but like I said I need to keep a couple of things to myself." Carlisle explained.

CJ got closer and then put his shield up around Carlisle. Bella was trying to comfort her daughter who was still visibly upset. The rest of the family were feeling different things, but mostly confusion. None of us could understand why Carlisle would hide shit from us. We are his family.

Most of us were not sired by him, but we still came to respect and love him as our coven leader as well as the father figure of the family. He had accepted us, graciously into his family. He even accepted those who were human drinkers and didn't ask them to change their diet.

Although they still drink human blood, they have mostly changed their diets because of the respect and love they have for him. He was the one that helped me to change my diet. My own mate saw how I had changed my diet, and how he had accepted that she was indeed my mate and therefore, did his best to try to accept her; even after she nearly caused the death of his daughter, and her unborn twins.

Oh, she didn't actually touch her, but her gift did cause Jasper to try to kill her. Carlisle was one of the ones who treated her with compassion in the beginning. It took longer for some of the other family members to accept her, still he always treated her with kindness.

I knew that we needed to wait to pass any judgment against him, at least until we had heard what he had to say. If I knew him as well as I thought I did, then whatever he has done or is still doing is for his family. That is always his first concern.

Once CJ had his shield around Carlisle he began his story. He told us how it was his job so to speak to get us here, without telling us we had to come here. He went on to explain how the vampires that CJ and Laya had overheard had been deliberate. It was all planned. They had actually followed the kids to where they went.

Knowing that they would eventually go into the theater, they felt it best to wait until they were seated and then make their entrance. This way, it would seem more like an accident that they showed up and had their conversation.

The information that the twins were given was enough to make everyone know that they needed to leave. The problem was getting the right information to Aro so that he would need to have others come here also.

Of course once Aro had called Carlisle, he knew then that everything was working according to plan. The main plan being getting us here without bringing the fact that Carlisle knew exactly what was really going on to light.

The shit that happened with Robert and his threats had not been part of the plan though. What we saw and heard when Carlisle attacked Aro had been very real and not part of the plan either.

Carlisle actually was afraid that he might give the plan away, or at least hurt it because of what he did to Aro. Caius being ripped apart after what he had said almost caused the plan to be stopped.

The brothers couldn't be destroyed just yet. We needed to find the hidden towns, as well as the turning/training area, and the breeding area. He told us that once we had found all of the areas that were being kept secret, then they were going to have to wait until certain other things had been put into motion and then we would be told most everything.

At this point, it was hoped that we would join Carlisle and the other leaders in training newborns, to join in the fight. The fight was not against who we thought it would be. There were many here at the castle that were actually working with Carlisle, some of them without being known who they were.

He then told us that in order for us to fully understand what was going on, we needed to visit a fifth location. This place was completely unknown to the Volturi. The other leader here at the castle, working with Vergil had created the fifth place in order to prepare for the battle that would need to take place.

He went on to tell us that there were still things that needed to take place in order for the plans to work. Again, some he couldn't tell us. He did say that they were trying to locate a list. While the list wasn't really mandatory for the battle, it would be needed once the Volturi had been destroyed.

The plan was for them to be destroyed, that was a given. The list would be needed to "clean up" the shit they had done or were planning on doing. He said that before this battle could take place that there were "special" newborns that needed to be trained. Since Krissy was a newborn herself, she could be trained along with the others at the same time.

Then he said something that really surprised us. He said that Krissy played a huge part in the plan, but not just because of her gift. He went on to say that he couldn't say any more about her part. She had no clue as to what he was talking about.

Finally, Jasper asked the question that was probably on everyone's mind,"Carlisle, why couldn't you just tell us what was going on? You know that we would have done whatever you needed us to do without all of this fucking shit. Why in the fuck would you allow someone to take your own grandchild? Didn't you even think about her being in danger?"

"Of course I did. I was shocked when I found out. I didn't know that this would happen. But she was caught listening in on a conversation with one of the leaders. She knew too much to be allowed to walk away. I talked with the other leader and so did another contact. The leader would never have allowed her to be harmed. She was never in danger, and she was treated with the highest respect. Well, except for the assholes who were talking about killing you, Jasper and raping Bella." Carlisle explained.

He went on,"If she hadn't of killed them or had them kill themselves they would have been destroyed by us. The leader, who told her everything, was beyond enraged that they would disrespect her like they did. The guards that have joined us know that they are to respect our family. The ones that have caused trouble are not with us, at this time."

"Daddy, its true. The guards that I did see while I was there treated me with the utmost respect. I was never once in danger. I was made to feel as safe as possible while waiting to hear what they were going to do to me. I knew that they weren't intending to harm me. I was more concerned about what the family was going through, I knew that you would be worried sick. Even though I don't understand why, I can take care of myself." Laya said the last part with a huff.

"That's good. We will still be dealing with you later. Now that I know some of what is going on, I can at least listen to your reasoning for not telling us everything." Jasper told her.

Carlisle went on,"The reason for not telling the family what was going on and just asking you to come here and help is simple. There was too much risk in letting the whole family know about this. Aro could have easily read any of your minds and if that had happened, all of the planning would have gone down the drain. If I was the only one knowing the plan, I could always find a way to keep Aro from touching me."

"We couldn't risk the plan, and I wouldn't risk the family that way. I know that you are wanting to know who else is behind all of this. First, you need to see the last hidden place. Then, I can set up a meeting with everyone that is involved. I will tell you that I do not know some of the contacts. I do have my suspicions though." he continued.

"Is it anyone else in the family?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle sighed heavily before saying,"I really don't want to have to answer that. I'm not really sure. They must be given the go ahead to reveal themselves if it is someone else in the family. I know that doesn't help but that's all I can say for now."

"That is fucking bullshit Carlisle! I think you do know, and you had better tell us right fucking NOW! If you don't then I could just make you!" Jasper growled.

Everyone just kind of went quiet for a minute. The family were now looking at each other, suspicious of each other. Even mates were looking at each other wondering, hoping, that their mate wasn't involved. That was the thing that I had always admired about this family, there was always honesty.

Now, it seems that everyone's trust has been shattered. Trust among family and business associates is extremely important. Without it, there could be no respect, and love could be destroyed if the trust was gone. This needed to be nipped in the bud and it needed to be done right fucking now!

I was about to open my mouth when I felt a wave of calm and trust flow over me. My beautiful great-granddaughter was sending this out to the family. She knew the same stuff that her papaw knew, that meant that she knew in order for us to stay on the right path so to speak everyone needed to have patience and wait to get all of the facts before accusing, blaming, or mistrusting anyone.

Lexi told her thanks for the gift of peace. She also told everyone that in order for us to know what was right or wrong we needed to get all of the facts before we did anything else. We should at least wait before condemning others.

It was decided by a vote to go from here to the place that Carlisle had spoken of. Once we got to the area, we would separate before going in. The reason for doing this was to give anyone who might be a secret contact a chance to call the person that they had to report to, and ask for permission to reveal themselves.

We would all stay together, except for two people at a time. They would go in different directions and stay gone for ten minutes. Once everyone had a chance to do this then we would all go inside of the place. It would be up to the secret contact if there was one, to reveal themselves.

While we were going through the place, Carlisle would call the other leader, and try to set up a meeting. He said that it would take probably a day or so to get it set up. They had to work around the brothers as well as what the others were involved in with the plan.

After going through the last place, we would then be going to the turning/training place. We needed to get the newborns that would be training with us and have them set up where the actual training would take place. It couldn't happen there as the brothers knew about it and we couldn't take the chance that they would find out about the "special" newborns or our part in the training.

They knew that there were humans being turned there, as well as trained. They just didn't know about the "special" newborns there. According to Carlisle they had been able to keep that part a secret for now. The brothers were about to come there to see how things were coming along though.

We had to get the "special" ones out and replaced with normal newborns. It would be up to one of the other contacts to provide the extra newborns. The brothers always knew the count of how many newborns were there, so we couldn't just take the special ones out.

There was a question that was on my mind but I wasn't sure if I should ask. Jasper of course picked up on my curiosity and told me to just ask,"Carlisle, at the risk of bringing even more anger upon you, how long have you been planning all of this shit? How many others are involved?"

"I don't really know how many others are involved, on either side. I know who the leaders are, and I know most of the plan, I was part of the ones putting the plan into action. I _am_ one of the leaders. There are others that we need to secure to our plan, and until that happens we can't make our move yet. As for how long, I really don't want to tell you, but I will. We have been planning this for two years now." Carlisle explained with regret in his voice.

Esme was heartbroken. Her mate had been hiding shit from her for two fucking years. She was looking at him like he was a total stranger. Maybe in a way he was. This is not the man I thought I knew.

Then again, I do know him. I had decided at this point that we needed to try to trust him at least until we knew everything. I asked him how long it would take us to get to this other place.

He told us that it wouldn't take long, and that this place was the only place that the Volturi really didn't know about. This place is where most of the planning had been done while here. This place was also the only truly safe place for us to talk, plan, and meet with the others involved.

Jasper told Carlisle to lead the way. Once there we would then be told what he could tell us. He sent someone a text telling them that we now knew of his involvement and that he was going to show us the secret place.

We headed in the direction that would take us to almost right in between the two towns. No one was saying anything, I think that we were all lost in our thoughts. After a few minutes of walking, Carlisle's phone went off.

He answered right away but told the person calling not to say anything until he could get away from the family. Then he explained that until it was time, we couldn't know who the person was.

After promising us that he would tell us everything when the time was right, he walked away out of our hearing range. Now, was a good time for us to talk as a family without him hearing us.

Jasper asked Alice if she could see anything. She of course said that at first she could but it was really blurry. She went on to explain that while she was having one of these visions it suddenly cut off, and she hasn't had a vision since.

Peter was silent and had been the whole time we had confronted Carlisle. I knew that he had to be feeling something. Peter is never quiet, not for this long, and not because he wants to be. The only time he is not being stupid is when he's getting a "feeling" about something.

I could tell that there was something that was weighing on him. It was heavy too. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

**Peter POV**

I had been listenin' to Carlisle talking, tellin' us what he knows. My "knower" was lettin' me know that he was speakin' only truth. I also knew that there was more to everythin' than what we had seen.

I also "knew" that munchkin hidin' shit had been for our protection. I "felt" that it had been the "right" thing to do for her. It had hurt to watch Jasper say what he did to her. It hurt even more to watch him turn his back on her. It wasn't fair to her.

I was gettin' really upset. I was feelin' like this wasn't the right time to go to this place. Somethin' else needed to happen before we could go to where ever Carlisle wanted to take us. We needed to meet with the brothers, give them a reason why we would be out of the castle for long periods of time.

We needed to do this _before_ Carlisle told us everythin'. I had trusted the man before, and even though it seems as if he has been lyin' to us; or at least not tellin' us everythin' I still trusted him.

He fuckin' loved this family. There's no fuckin' way you could convince me that he would do anythin' to harm anyone in it. Still, the thought of him hidin' shit bothered me. Char knew that I was gettin' upset and had been rubbin' my back and shoulders tryin' to keep me calm.

Right now I fuckin' needed her. I know that every mated vampire here was feelin' the same way. Not for bein' with Char of course, for needin' their own mates. Its the way us fuckin' vampires are made. Somethin' happens that upsets us and we need to be with our mates. The more upsettin' it is the more we need to claim our mates all over again.

I really felt bad for Esme though. Her mate had been hidin' shit from her. I could tell that she really needed to be with him, not only to talk to him but to make sure that he still loved her. Her whole world has been turned upside down.

We needed answers, that is for fuckin' sure. My "knower" was tellin' me that there was somethin' we needed even more than that right now. We each needed to spend time alone with our mates and have some time to relax, and then we could face all of this shit, stronger.

I was about to tell everyone this when Carlisle comes back. The next words he spoke came right out of my mouth,"We need to get back to the castle. I will let you know when we can come to the last place you need to know about. I will be meeting with the other leader, and will let you know when we can all meet. Ethan, if Aro tries to touch anyone of us to read our thoughts, please send us thoughts that are "safe". Laya, I may need you to send thoughts to Aro to believe what he "sees". I know that Ethan can pretty much make others believe whatever he is sending them. This is only in case he doesn't, or one of the other brothers question what Aro sees."

"What's going on that we need to go back now?" Jasper asked.

"I can't tell you what exactly is going on. All I can tell you is that everything is about to be set in motion to get the one other person we need to be with us. They don't know anything yet, but we already know that they will join us. With their help, and skills we will win this battle." Carlisle told us.

"Once we have met with the brothers, I think that we all should take a few hours, a day or even a few days to spend time with our mates, and in some cases, our kids as well. There has been way too much fuckin' shit goin' on and I think that we all need to get fuckin' calmed down before we do anythin' else. Sides, my "knower" is tellin' me that we will need a few days, before we will be able to meet. Fuck, I know we all want to know what the fuck is goin' on. But, we all need a break, relax before the fuckin' shit hits the fan." I told them, hopin' I wouldn't get my balls ripped off by the Major for even suggestin' this.

"I think that is an excellent idea. I do have a suggestion though to add. I could still take everyone to the place and we could stay there. We'll tell the brothers that we are all going hunting for a few days. This will be excellent as they know that we do sometimes go on extended hunting trips. This will give us time to be with our mates, and talk about what is going on, privately with them. It will also give the time we need for everything to take place in order to secure the one person we are waiting on." Carlisle explained.

"You will give us information while we are waiting, right?" Jasper asked.

"As much as I can. Please understand though, I really need to be alone with Esme and try to explain some things to her. While I won't tell her anything that I haven't already told you, I feel that I should try to explain my actions to her before I explain them to anyone else. I know that I have given you some of the reason, but my mate deserves to know more." Carlisle told us.

"Of course Carlisle. That is reasonable. I think that Peter is right, we all need to be with our mates, and kids." Jasper said.

"After meeting with the brothers I will take all of us to the location. Then we'll all take twenty-four hours maybe more to be with our mates. When everyone has met back up, then I will tell some of what is going on. I need to wait for the other leader to tell all of it. Right now, we need to get there and fast. The person we are waiting on just got back from a mission and will be leaving again soon if we don't get there." Carlisle told us.

"Just how is our presence gonna stop that person from leavin'? I asked.

"You will know when the time comes. I cannot say any more. Please let's just go." he replied.

With that, we all took off for the castle.

**Krissy POV**

I know that I haven't known most of the family for very long, but I am surprised at Laya and Carlisle knowing stuff and not telling anyone. Especially, their own family. That's why I always loved being around them. They were strange of course, they were vampires but I didn't know that at the time.

The one thing I was always sure of was that they loved each other. All I ever saw was honesty between them. Well, except for Emmett and Peter of course. They were always cheating at games, and loved playing pranks. They always seemed to be doing "stupid shit" as they themselves put it.

I knew Laya well enough that if she was hiding something it was for a good reason. I trusted her with my life and I still do. I trust Carlisle too. Maybe I'm being stupid but I can't help it. I feel like my life is about to change once again.

We took off to have the meeting with the brothers. I was going to go with Laya and CJ while they went to get something to eat but, Carlisle said that we all needed to be there.

The brothers would want to know what happened to Laya. Aro would probably try to read someone's mind to find out. Carlisle said that we would tell them that she went for a walk, got tired and sat down. That after a few minutes she had fallen asleep. We just happened to find her while hunting for her in the woods. She was gone only about seven hours.

When we got to the castle we were told that the brothers wanted to see us but they were meeting with the guard members who had just gotten here from their mission of finding those willing to stand by the Volturi.

It would be an hour before we could go in. We all went and took showers and cleaned up while waiting. I was having problems. I was feeling something that I had never felt before. It was a strange sensation that started in my chest. I didn't notice it until I was in my room, and I sat down for a few minutes to think.

The longer I was in here, the worse it got. I kept feeling like I wanted, no needed to get to the throne room where we would be meeting the brothers. I have no clue as to what it could be. Of course I have only been a vampire for a short time, but I never heard any of the family talk about this kind of feeling. I'm thinking that maybe I should have Carlisle check me out later, unless this gets worse. It's really bad right now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Laya knocking on the door and telling me it was time to go to the meeting. She came in and asked me what was wrong. I didn't think about the fact that she could feel what I was feeling, and told her nothing was wrong, I was just thinking.

She reminded me that she could feel me, so I quickly explained what was going on. Before she could say anything more, CJ came in and said we needed to get out there now.

The strangest part was that the closer we got to the doors of the throne room, the less the pain was, but there was still a "pulling" sensation that was getting stronger. This was really confusing, I think maybe since my life was fucked up, maybe I'm a fucked up vampire.

The doors had been fixed of course from when "mom" had charged in there trying to find Laya. For some reason I could feel some anticipation, as well as the need to hurry and get inside. I almost wanted to rip the doors off myself, with the need to get in there.

Finally, we are all inside and while I can hear Carlisle explaining to Aro what the story was with Laya, I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking around the room.

I didn't know what I was looking for but was sure that once I saw it I would know. I heard Carlisle continue to speak, and then Aro wanting to read Jasper. I knew what the plan was but I still couldn't pay attention.

I kept looking until my eyes met his. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen, vampire or human. He was huge, he had to be at least six foot seven inches or more, tall.

His hair was black and came down to his ears. He had it going back, I'm guessing to keep it out of his face. His eyes of course were blood red. He had muscles everywhere. He was looking straight into my eyes, and it was like for the first time, I saw the sun!

I lost all focus on everything and everyone. He did too as we both were heading towards each other. Neither of us realized that we were being called by both the family, and the brothers. Apparently, he was supposed to be introduced to the family but was otherwise distracted.

I vaguely heard someone say, "Oh shit" but I didn't really care what was going on around me. I wanted to touch this man, no, I _needed_ badly to touch this vampire who was now the center of my existence.

The only thing that I do know is that suddenly everything became deadly quite. No one else moved or spoke. I have a feeling that they were all watching us as we moved closer to each other, both with the intense need to touch the other.

Once we were about six inches from each other we both stopped. I was so much shorter than he was, since I am only five foot six I couldn't reach his face very well. I reached my hand out and he leaned down so that I could put my hand on his cheek.

He nuzzled his face into my hand. A few seconds later his own hand was on my cheek. I too was nuzzling into his hand. It felt like a cord was wrapping itself around the both of us, pulling us together. The need to be closer to him became so intense as to almost be painful.

Then I leaned into his neck and inhaled. His scent was intoxicating. He smelled like honey and spices. He did the same but told me that I smelled like roses with vanilla. He also whispered his name.

I whispered my name,"Krissy." I told him.

"Your whole name?" he whispered back.

"Kristina Cullen McCarty Whitlock" I whispered in his ear.

"I am honored to be your mate, I only hope that I can make you as happy as you have already made me." he whispered.

"Your are so very beautiful. May I have the honor of kissing you?" he asked.

I couldn't speak. I just nodded. The kiss was slow, gentle, yet filled with so much need, want, and desire. His lips were soft, and when his tongue entered my mouth I was lost in the way his tongue caressed my own.

It was someone's throat clearing that finally got our attention as the person was almost right next to us. It was Aro, "I hate to break up this private time of yours but I would really like for you to meet the rest of the family here."

He just nodded, never taking his eyes off of mine. I could hear Aro speaking but couldn't understand what he was saying. It took another minute before we could move our attention to the family.

Some of the family members were shocked, while others were smiling. Carlisle was one of the ones smiling. I have a feeling that he knew this was going to happen. I don't know who this man is that called me his mate, but I have a feeling that this is the man they have been waiting on.

Carlisle came over to shake his hand, and gave him a half hug, since his one arm was around my shoulders. Then he turned to the family and said, "Everyone, this is Felix. He is the leader of the guards, as well as a trainer, and now apparently the mate of Krissy!"

When some of the males started to approach to shake his hand, Felix started to growl at them. "Dad" knowing what had happened and knew better had not moved. He told Emmett and Peter that if they valued their limbs they had better back off. They did so, but both were wearing those "shit eatin' grins" as Peter called them.

Laya started to come over and I couldn't stop myself. I growled at her. I really didn't mean to. Jasper, "Dad" I mean, told her to stay away at least for now. He told her that her mama would explain more about what to expect at this stage of our bonding, but right now we were both dangerous, at least until we had bonded, claimed, and marked each other.

I saw Carlisle whisper something so low that none of us could hear, to Ethan. Suddenly I had the thought that I wasn't to tell Felix anything about what was going on. I would wait until we had the meeting.

Carlisle did ask Aro if it would be alright if Felix went with us so that he and I could bond. All I could think of was "please say yes, please say yes!" He told him that Felix was needed out in the field so to speak.

Felix then turned to Aro,"Sir, I have always done as I was told. I have been loyal, and I have never asked for a day off. I have just met my mate. I need to bond, and claim her. Surely I can have a few days off for this?"

Aro said,"No, you may not have any time off. I need you to find more vampires to join us. You may have ten minutes to say your goodbyes. Then you will be leaving again."

"Aro, you can't do that. You yourself made the law that states that no vampire can interfere with another vampire's bonding with his or her's mate. You have to allow him time to do just that. You can't stop him." Marcus spoke up.

"Right now he is needed more by us than he needs to bond with his mate. He will have eternity to bond with her once we are safe again. You now have eight minutes to say your goodbyes." Aro stated.

"Aro, there are others who can do what Felix was doing. I must insist that they be allowed to bond. You would break your own law?" Carlisle said.

"This is too important. Felix is one of the few guards that I truly trust with everything. He must not be kept from doing his job, even for a mate. I'm truly sorry Felix but I must insist that you leave and finish the mission you were given to do. Your mate will be here when you get back. Your time is now up. You will leave immediately, with Jane, Alec, and Demetri." Aro stated.

My mate was now growling. I do not have empathic powers, but even I could feel the anger rolling off of him. Good! How dare this fucking asshole try to stop newly mated vampires from being together.

The power that sounded in his voice when he spoke made even me shiver,"NO! I will not go! I will be staying with my mate and there is nothing to be done about it. Either you will give me this time to bond with her, or I will leave the guard, immediately."

"You can't do that! I refuse to allow you to do that." Aro yelled.

"Just try and stop me." Felix stated coldly.

"Jane!" Aro said sternly.

I knew what that meant. He would use Jane to cause him enough pain to stop him. Before anyone could stop her, Felix was on the floor writhing in pain. I was next to him in a flash. If someone didn't stop this I would remove her gift. I know that I'm not supposed to let the brothers know about it, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let this fucking bitch continue to hurt him.

I was just about to launch myself at the fucking bitch when I felt a shield go around me and my mate. I looked over and "mom" was smiling at me. I then looked at my mate who was recovering from the assault.

"I must insist that you drop your shield, Mrs. Whitlock! You are interfering with Volturi matters. This guard is being rebellious and he must be taught who is in charge of him." Aro said.

"Excuse me. Did you just say that this man has no control over his own life? Aro, old friend, I thought that every vampire here was here of their own free will and could leave at any time they felt necessary. Apparently, I was wrong." Carlisle told him.

By this time Felix had gotten up and was holding me close to his body. Carlisle turned to me and told us to leave with the family. We walked over to where everyone was standing.

Carlisle looked at Aro and with a coldness in his voice I had never heard before he said, "We are leaving. We will be going hunting, and will be gone for a few days at least. This will give the newly mated couple time to bond. After that, we may be leaving. If Felix wishes to come with us he is more than welcome. Krissy is part of the family and that now makes Felix a member too. Do not try to stop us, you know that you can't. If you want our help, you will allow Felix to do what he needs to do. Do I make myself clear, Aro?"

He didn't wait for Aro to respond. He turned and walked out, the family were right behind him. Peter, Jasper, and Emmett came up behind Felix and I and allowed us to walk in front of them. They were going to make sure that we weren't attacked from behind.

We never stopped, we just walked straight out of the castle. Once we were far enough away from the castle, Carlisle's phone rang. He answered and started talking. He told whoever it was that it had been a very close call. Everything would have been ruined if Felix had had to leave. Yet, the plan went exactly like it was supposed to. Now, Felix would be angry enough at the Volturi that he would not be against fighting them.

I only found this out later. Felix and I were too busy staring at each other to pay attention to what Carlisle was saying. I think Carlisle knew this and that's the only reason he said that in front of us.

He told the person that he was talking to that he was taking us to the other place and that when he could to bring everyone involved and we the family would then meet the leaders, and some of those that Carlisle still didn't know who they were.

The whole story would then come out. Carlisle did tell the person to please allow us a few days though. The other mates needed to reconnect with their mates, and Felix and I needed time to bond. This was Monday and they decided to try to set the meeting up for the following Saturday.

While it would still be hard for us to be around others, we would be able to not fight every vampire that wanted to be in the same room with us.

Felix wanted to take off away from the others but Carlisle told him that there was plenty of space for us to be alone. He wanted both of us to know exactly where the family would be, and he didn't want the Volturi to send out those that could hurt us, like Jane or Alec.

He also hinted that the Volturi would never be able to find us. It would be the perfect place for us to bond, and yet still have the family close by when we were ready to be with them.

I was so excited, I was about to be claimed, and to claim him as mine. I can't wait. I only hope that he will not be disappointed in me. I was raped when human, as a matter of fact it was the last human memory I have.

I hope it won't interfere in our bonding. I also hope that my mate will be willing to help us. What in the hell will I do if he won't help us?

**A/N Please review. I'm a little bit sad as I have had almost no reviews. Am I doing something wrong with this story? I need to know a couple of things. First of all, would you be interested in a lemon with Krissy and Felix? I'm thinking about doing one for them but I need to know if you would want to read that. Also, can anyone guess who the other leader is, or who else is the unknown contact? It may be revealed in the next chapter, if not that one, then in the next one. Let me know what you want. Thanks to all who added this story to their alerts and favorites. Just in case something happens, I'm having tons of trouble with my computer, I was beginning to think that I wouldn't be able to post this chapter. So, if you haven't heard from me for over a week, it's because I'm having trouble again. I will post asap. Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I am so so sorry that this is so late getting posted. First, my beta needed extra time as she was busy with RL, then it took me two days to be able to get this to come up when I tried to edit it. Thanks again to my wonderful beta KareBear1965, she made this much better, I love ya girl. Also, thanks to my pre reader sinfulroad69, she told me if this was any good. Again, more of a filler and sorry but no lemon. Even though you can pretty much guess that there will be one in the next chapter. Jasper is lets say, "determined". Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I just play with them.**

**Esme POV**

As we were heading towards this other place that Carlisle had spoken of there were many thoughts running through my mind. The main one being my mate. We have been together for almost nine decades. I thought I knew him.

I am still beyond shocked that not only would he keep something from me, but that he would do it for as long as he has. If I did know him, as well as I believed I do, then there has to be a good reason. His only concern has always been the welfare of our family. Surely, that hasn't changed.

I knew that I would wait until I heard everything before deciding if he did the right thing or not. He could have at least told me, then again, I might not have been able to keep Edward from reading it in my thoughts. I'm not good at hiding my thoughts or my feelings.

The only thing I know for certain right now is that no matter what I love my mate, and I will stand by him. I might not agree with what he has done or how he went about it, but I will stand by his side. I know his compassion, even more so than anyone else in this family.

I feel it every time we make love. I see it every time he looks at me. I can see it when he looks at others. If the reasons are what I think they might be, then I not only will stand by him, I will be willing to fight to the death if necessary to accomplish his goal.

It's not like Carlisle to talk about killing another creature, even sadistic vampires. He has always hated fighting, and killing; it goes against the man he has become. It took him years to be able to push down his blood lust. He did it because he is not a killer, the thought of hurting another has always hurt and bothered him, even more than the family realized.

Yet, when there is a threat against the family, he is the first one to want to train. Not because he looks forward to killing, or even fighting. He just wants to make sure his family is safe. His heart has always been so pure in this regard. The thing that I also know that the rest of the family does not is that when he was part of the Volturi, he learned how to fight. Felix trained him, one on one.

He told me this when we knew that there would be a fight against Maria. He didn't want anyone else to know. He just felt like since he had never had to fight before this, that it wouldn't matter, one way or the other, if the family knew.

We were still walking and being a vampire means that we can multitask. I was thinking about something that would need to be done, but I was trying to figure out a way to do it safely.

Edward, being the over-protective son who, he is came up to me and told me not to try what I was thinking about doing. He had heard my thoughts, and I guess he assumed that I would try this on my own. I told him that I was going to try to talk to some of the others and see who might be a better candidate to talk to Felix.

While Krissy was now a vampire, she still had issues that needed to be addressed. I knew that her last human memory had been one of beatings and being raped. I also knew that sometimes, the bonding and claiming could get rough, no matter how gentle the vampire is.

It happened to me. I still had some issues with how my husband had treated me. While I had not been with him for awhile before the death of my son, I still relived those nightmares, he put me through. He would often _force_ me to have sex with him, and he didn't care that he hurt me during the act.

I remember the first time my mate tried to claim me. It was like I was back with my human husband. He wasn't as rough as most male vampires are, but it was enough to cause me to breakdown.

I started screaming, thrashing, and trying to pull away from him. I was still a newborn, so I finally was able to get away. The problem was that the pain in my chest as well as the pull was fighting against me. What finally snapped me out of my screaming was the pain that was on Carlisle's face as he watched me fight him.

If it hadn't of been for the pull, I might not have ever allowed him to touch me again. It took him having to control himself so that he was gentle the first time. It also took another week before I would allow him to try again, this time he went slow.

It took time, and we made love often, but I knew it was hard on him. He refrained from marking me, as it is part of the claiming process. The claiming, cannot be done slowly. It takes the male being dominated, showing his mate who she belongs to, and then he marks her as his for other males to see.

Once I was secure in the fact that he wouldn't hurt me, I attacked him while hunting and ended up claiming him and then marking him. He took that as a sign that I was ready and claimed me fully. I knew that Krissy could react the same way if Felix tried to claim her right away.

He needed to know about her last human memories, and try to control himself. Let her let him know, when she was ready to be claimed. I thought that I was ready to do just that, but it wasn't until Carlisle got rough with me that I knew I wasn't, and the human memories were strong.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper. He could feel my emotions, and I had been reliving them. He asked me if I was alright, and I told him, "Not really."

I asked him to stay behind slightly so that I could talk to him. I knew that he would know how to handle this, especially when it comes to trying to talk to newly mated vampires. They are almost as bad as newborns.

He agreed, and we fell back so that we could speak without being overheard. I told him about what had happened with me and then my concern for Krissy. He said that he understood and that both Krissy and Felix would need for someone to talk to them.

He had been the one to see what that monster was doing to her, so I knew he would probably be the best one to speak with Felix. Krissy allowing anyone close to him would be an entirely different matter. Jasper seemed to understand this too.

He told me that maybe she could "take" someone's calm demeanor with their mate being approached by the opposite sex. At least long enough to have someone speak to Felix, and her separately.

I had a better idea, 'What if _someone,_ sent her the emotions that went with wanting to claim and be claimed?"

I think that I sent my son into shock. He just stared at me for at least a full two minutes before saying anything, "Esme, surely you don't mean that. They both need to feel this on their own. I understand that she has been through hell sexually. This is something that they will need to deal with together as a mated couple. Why are you so concerned? She's a vampire now and that should take care of any issues, shouldn't it? I mean it's not like she will remember anything clearly."

I knew that in order to answer his question that I would have to tell him of my reaction to my mate. It had been awhile between my last encounter with my husband, and my transformation, but it did not stop me from remembering, and reacting.

I was about to tell him my story when the very one I was concerned about came over to us. Krissy was walking towards us. I could see pain etched on her beautiful face. She was rubbing the spot over where her unbeating heart was. We could see Felix, but he was still too far away to hear us.

Poor man, he was just standing there staring at her. He too was clearly in pain. I have a feeling that it wasn't just the fact that his mate wasn't at his side. I was afraid that maybe he tried something that might have seemed innocent, but set off something in her, and she rejected him.

She asked if she could speak to Jasper. I offered to leave them, but she told me to stay. I think that she was hoping that I might be of help as well as Jasper. She was visibly shaking, and if she could have been crying, she would have tears running down her face.

She told us that while she vaguely remembered what took place the last night of her human life, she thought it wouldn't affect her. Apparently, she was wrong. As she was telling us what had happened my heart broke for her and her mate.

She told us that Felix had been touching her arms, touching her neck, placing kisses on her cheeks as they were walking. It didn't bother her at first, but as he kept it up, she was getting flashes of memories of things that the bastard had done to her. The more he did it, the more uncomfortable she got.

She finally pulled away from him. Felix being a male vampire reacted accordingly by trying to assert that she was _HIS_. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her body close to his own. She started fighting him and only got away because he was shocked that she as his mate would fight against him.

She took off running wanting to find Jasper. He had been an eye witness to the horror she had lived through, and was hoping that maybe if he could calm her down, that she would be fine. She also wanted to see if Jasper would be willing to talk to Felix and explain what was going on with her.

I reminded her that Laya could have calmed her down, and maybe even calmed Felix down so that she could tell him what was going on with her. Krissy told me that she knew that, but she did remember some of what happened that night, she just couldn't remember all of it, and that Jasper could tell him everything.

She didn't want to put her friend in the position of telling a huge vampire what his mate had gone through. She was only a female, and could get hurt without Felix intending to hurt her.

I felt that we needed to address this now, before going to the other place that we were headed to. I told Jasper to call Carlisle while I took care of Krissy. I told him that he might also want to call and get Peter, Ethan, and Emmett to come back here and help possibly hold Felix down, as he would get violent after finding out about what had happened to his mate.

I heard Jasper explain to Carlisle, what was going on. Of course, he already knew as Felix and Krissy had been with all of them when she pulled away from her mate. He went on to tell him that he needed the others to come and help him with telling Felix what he needed to know.

The others were to stay back. While there would be others here, this needed to be dealt with privately. I also knew that Emmett could be a great source of information as to how to deal with post trauma of being beaten and raped.

His own mate Rose, had gone through the exact same thing. It took longer for him to be able to claim her finally, but not nearly as long as it took me to let my mate claim me. Fortunately, Emmett seemed to have a "sense" about this stuff.

Rose never had to chance to have a reaction like I did or like Krissy just did. Emmett never tried anything at first. He was told of her violent death so to speak and made sure that she felt the love he had for her before even trying to touch her.

It's hard to believe it now, but he was very patient with her, very gentle. It only took a couple of days for her. Now, as Peter would say, "They fuck like rabbits!" And believe me when I say that man does know his rabbits.

I watched as my son walked over to Krissy and tell her that she was to stay with me. He would go and talk to Felix. He warned us to stay away as he would probably need to rip some shit apart to vent his anger at the one who had dared to hurt his mate.

Every since first Bella and then the twins had come into our lives and especially Jasper's life, I had watched him change. There was now so much compassion for others, especially those who were weaker than him. He made sure that Krissy would be treated only the way he thought she should be. He would make sure that she was loved.

It was decided that Krissy, and I would go hunting while the "boys" had their little talk and temper tantrum. I knew there would be one. I just hope that there would be a forest left afterward.

Krissy was promised that if Felix didn't want to slow down, then he wouldn't be allowed to be alone with her or where he could touch her until she could let him claim her.

While we ran to go deeper into the forest, I was trying to figure out how in the hell would that work.

**Jasper POV**

I knew that this conversation that we were about to have with this huge vampire was not going to be easy. Felix was taller and bigger than even Emmett was. I was lucky that there were others that could tell what they saw, besides just me. I also knew that he would probably need to rearrange the forest once he knew the truth.

I headed to where he had been standing, watching, longing, needing the touch of his mate; yet had been rejected by her. I have _never_ seen a mate push another mate away, not with both being vampires. It's impossible for one vampire mate to push the other one away, at least for any length of time.

I remember my own rage after I heard that Maria had murdered my mate's own parents coldly and cruelly right in front of her. No, this wasn't going to be easy at all. It had to be done though, he needed to understand that it wasn't that she was rejecting him.

I just hoped that he wasn't one of those male vampires, that even though they cared for their mates, still thought that the females should yield to them no matter what. If he was, then, well, Peter, Em, Ethan, and myself would have to just fuck him up and let him know that he would not be treating her like that.

She is like a daughter to me now, fuck what am I saying? She is my daughter, at least by venom and there is no fucking way that she's gonna be treated like a piece of property, not even by her mate. I don't care how many times I may need to fuck him up to get him to understand that.

Once I got there, I knew by his emotions that he was not one of those asshole vampires that would make their mates obey them. He was concerned, worried, and the last one really threw me, scared. I mean nothing should be able to scare this guy, yet he was terrified.

He immediately asked if Krissy was alright. Then he started apologizing saying he was sorry for whatever it was that he did. He never meant to frighten her. He was also confused as he had no idea what it was that he had done. As far as he knew he had made no inappropriate advances towards her. He only needed to touch her, to have contact with her.

I quickly stopped his rambling and told him what had happened to her. Peter, and Em were able to put their two cents in so to speak. While there was a rage in his emotions, there were also others, concern, sadness, and extreme pain.

It was like even though the right emotion was there, he was in complete control. The pain actually drove him to his knees. He was over come with the fact that he had done almost exactly what that bastard had done to Krissy. He had grabbed her and held her forcefully to his body.

His pain was overwhelming, and I knew that if either he didn't gain control, or I get away from him that I too would be on the ground. He was horrified that he had done that to her. He kept asking if she would ever forgive him, and if she was alright.

He did finally gain control over his emotions and was up off the ground quickly. He immediately started asking what he could do to help her. He still had the desire to claim her. I could feel it, but somehow he was in better control than I had ever been, with my mate. How in the fuck is he doing that?

Emmett had told him that his mate had suffered almost the same exact thing and then proceeded to tell him things that he could do to help her be more willing to accept him claiming her. He warned him though that it might take some time, but if he let her lead, then it would eventually work out.

Felix was showing more and more that he was in complete control. He only wanted to take care of his mate, let her know that she was the most important thing in his life, I could feel it. He wanted to treat her with love, respect, and devotion that he felt she deserved.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and just had to ask him, "Felix I need to ask you a question. When I found out about my mate's parents, I went into a rage and tore shit up. How in the fuck are you in so much fucking control? I felt your rage, but then you controlled it and were concerned more than enraged. How?"

"Its simple. I was sired by a vampire by the name of Kan. He has a special venom. Please don't let the brothers know about this. They actually believe that my control is my gift. It's not. They don't know what Kaz is able to do with his venom. Every vampire he has ever sired or even partially sired has complete control over every instinct, and even over blood lust as well as just plain lust." He explained.

I started to fucking laugh. I know it wasn't really funny, but it is ironic. Here is a vampire that has complete control over his instincts, and he is mated to a vampire that can "take" what she needs to stay in control. They would be a force to be reckoned with. Yeah, with training from us as well as her mate, they would be someone I wouldn't want to cross.

"Felix, why don't you want the brothers knowin' about Kaz? Why do you want them to believe that you have the gift of extreme control? I thought you would die for them, why are you deceivin' them?" Peter asked.

"I'm not doing it to deceive them. I'm just not telling them things. They are the ones that _assumed _that control is my gift. I just never corrected them. Just so you know, I'm not doing it for myself either. Kaz is my friend, and he doesn't want the brothers knowing about his gift. He doesn't want to serve them and can you imagine what they would do if they found out about his gift? I may be loyal, but I'm neither blind nor stupid. They would "make" him serve them. I will protect Kaz. He is a loyal to me. He has saved my life more than once." He explained.

I noticed then that Krissy and Esme were standing far away from us. I asked Felix if he was ready to talk to his mate, or if he had more questions for us. He told us that he was ready to talk to her, but wanted to do it at the place we were going. He felt that if something happened again, he wanted her to be in a place where the whole family was there to help her.

He would walk with her, but he would make sure not to touch her, unless she made the move. I motioned for them to approach, and as soon as she was in ear shot, he dropped to his knees and started begging her to forgive him.

Once she was closer to him, he told her that he had no idea of what she had experienced. He asked if he could take her hand in his, and she nodded that he could. The next things he told her were full of understanding, and even love, "Kristina, please forgive me. I treated you harshly when you need gentleness. Now I understand, and I promise that you will never feel threatened again. Let me show you that I will treat you with gentleness, tenderness, respect, and love. Please, Kristina, allow me to show you love."

Of course, she told him there was no need for her to forgive him as he didn't know what had happened to her, and was only reacting out of instinct. Then she asked him to forgive her for pushing him away.

He asked her if he could walk by her side until we got to where ever we were going. She nodded, and then he asked her if she would be willing to allow him to offer her his arm to hold onto while they walked. He made sure that if she was not comfortable than for her not to do it. It was clear that he would rather not touch her at all if it made her uncomfortable.

I was grateful that she had such a controlled mate. As well as one that only wanted to make sure she was happy, and felt loved. She said that while she wasn't entirely comfortable, she thought that she might be alright with it. We needed to catch up to Carlisle.

While walking, I asked Esme if she was alright. It was her mate that had been hiding shit, even from her for two fucking years. She assured me that she was upset, but she was alright for now. She was going to wait to hear the whole story before jumping to any conclusions.

I knew she would. Even when one of us slipped and killed a human, she would always wait to hear us out before making a decision about how she felt about our actions.

Of course, the only one that had slipped was Em and myself. Em had found his singer and couldn't resist the call of her blood. Me, it was just a matter of poor self control. Even then, she never got mad or turned her back on us, on me. She still loved us and let us know that our mistakes were just that. While a life had been cut short, we did feel much regret, and that's what counted as far as she was concerned.

We caught up to the rest of the family, and my mate hurried quickly to my side. I knew she wanted to know that everything would be alright with Krissy and Felix. I quickly told her what had happened with the exception of how Felix could have such amazing control. I would tell her in private, I knew that she would never tell anyone else.

I asked Carlisle how much further, and he told me that we were at the entrance to the passageways that would take us there. I was confused as there was nothing around except trees.

Once everyone was close together he walked over to a tree and climbed it about half way. He reached into a hole in the tree and did something. The ground opened up. He motioned for everyone to go down into the hole.

Once everyone was down, Carlisle went over to the wall. He pressed his hand into a spot, and the opening went back into place. He explained that even the brothers had been here in the area, and yet never saw the "door".

I did ask him how he planned on keeping anyone from following our scents. He said that one of vampires working with him would take care of the scents. Again, we would wait until all of the ones involved here at the compound were here, before getting more of an explanation.

We waited until he himself was down there before moving. He led us down a passageway that seemed to go on for miles. He had a torch that he was using to light our way, even though it wasn't really necessary. I think he was doing it, mostly for the kids.

After about fifteen miles of passageway we came to a stop. There was nowhere to go, at least we thought so. Until he put his hand into a dented area, and the top opened up. We all climbed up and came out into another wooded area.

Once everyone was up and the ground closed up again, we were told that we were now about twelve miles outside of the compound and still had another two hundred miles to go. We would actually be climbing over the mountain in front of us and around another one.

There was also the forest areas that we would be going through. We started the climb and after awhile I knew that the kids would be getting tired soon. I was keeping an eye out for signs that they needed to rest.

I also was watching Felix and Krissy. He had apparently been able to get her to allow him to hold her hand and was helping her over obstacles. She didn't really need the help, but he was wanting to show her that he cared and that he would always have her best interest at heart. I guess he took Emmett's advice to heart, and so far it seemed to be working. He was being very gentle, and patient with her.

Once we were off the mountain and was going around the second one we all took off running. It took only about twenty minutes, and we came to a wall that looked familiar. It was the same kind that surrounded the castle.

Again, there was the hidden gate. The only difference was that instead of going through a passageway, we came straight into a heavy wooded area. We continued to run until we came out of the tree line.

We were shocked by what we were looking at. The first area was a group of buildings, next to each other but not connected. We could smell vampires here, and not just a few either. I'm talking maybe hundreds.

Carlisle asked to wait for him as he needed to go let someone know that we were here. He told us that he would tell them the area where we would be staying in, but that we were not to be disturbed.

We saw some vampires come out and look at us. One asked if we were the new batch coming in. Peter told them no, that we were the family of Carlisle. They seemed to know of him, and got excited. They wanted to know if he was around as they wanted to thank him for saving their lives. What. The. Fuck?

Every one of them wanted to see him. It was like becoming vampires was the best thing they had ever happened to them. I noticed their eyes. Every single one of them had red eyes. How in the hell could Carlisle condone this. He was always so strongly against feeding from humans, yet here he was helping human drinkers.

Edward spoke up and told me, "Jasper, I know you think that their eyes are red because they are human drinkers. They're not. They are newborns. They are only a few days old."

I repeat. What. The. Fuck? I told him that he must be mistaken. He assured me that he wasn't. So I asked them, how long they had been awake from their transformation. They were all just a week old! There is no fucking way they could be a week old, they would be wild.

Carlisle came out of the building then. As soon as they saw him, they all went over to him to thank him for saving them. He quickly explained that they were all dying from different types of cancer. They had all been given a choice and had decided they wanted to live as vampires.

I needed to know how in the fuck were they so controlled, "How Carlisle? Why are they so in control?"

He smiled, "Simple really. It was two vampires that bit them. One I can't tell you about yet, the second one you have already heard of from Felix. I imagine. His name is Kaz, and his venom helps vampires have complete control. No blood lust, and with the ability to control their instincts."

"Carlisle, there must be several hundred vampires here. Can you at least tell us where they came from, or what this place is?" Edward asked.

"Let's get to our apartments, and then I will tell you what I can. If you will follow me." He said while motioning with his hand the direction we needed to go.

While we could have used our vampire speed, the kids were tired and in need of rest as well as food. There was another reason for not going at our own speed, I wanted to be able to look around while walking. I'm a man of strategy, and so is Peter, and Ethan.

I wanted to check out the area. The first thing that I noticed was as we passed the buildings, the area was open. There were buildings that lined up, along the open area. They were smaller, and appeared to be living areas. At least, that's what they looked like from outside.

While the buildings were next to each other, the distances between the two sides were about a mile. There was nothing but dirt in the open area. There were buildings that looked to be the same type as the living area, but was about two miles away from the ones we were traveling along.

Carlisle noticed me looking at the other buildings and told me that there was a total of three areas. I was right, the buildings along the open area were living quarters. He went on to tell me that in the middle of all of this was a huge arena type place. This is where they did the special training.

He also told us that at this moment, there were about a hundred and twenty vampires here. Every single one of them had been turned by the same two vampires that had turned the ones we met earlier. Each one of them had been dying, either from some disease, or accident, and every single fucking one of them had a gift.

After a few more minutes, we came to a really huge house. It was actually a mansion. This place had suites, instead of just bedrooms. Carlisle told us that each suite had its own kitchen, and bathrooms.

I asked Carlisle why they would build a place with bathrooms, and kitchens if there were only vampires here. This was where they brought the sick humans, before they were bitten. They were brought here for "treatment", and then asked if they wanted to die or live as a vampire. There were a very few that said they wished to die. They were allowed to do so, but were taken care of, and treated like royalty.

The ones that did decide to be turned were allowed to stay here until they either had to be turned, or were ready for the transformation to begin. The two vampires would then come here, bite them, and then other vampires would stay with them until it was over.

Each mated couple would have our own suites. Carlisle told us that we could be given a suite that had a couple of extra bedrooms so the kids could stay close to us. I told him to go ahead and give the kids their own suite. They were adults now and could be treated as such.

It was actually a little bit more than just letting them have their own place. I needed to be with my mate, alone. I also needed to think about what Laya had done and still is doing. She still hasn't told us everything. Then again, Carlisle told her not to say anything. It would all come out, in a day or so.

I really needed to speak to Bella about it before addressing her. I knew that she felt she was doing the right thing. Maybe she was, but our family has always been one where honesty was practiced daily. I also needed to make up to my mate for being a fucking idiot.

Carlisle told us that we had some of our clothing already here. The other leader had some of his guards pack up our stuff and bring it here. It was only a couple of outfits for each one of us. The leader had the stuff flown in by helicopter.

They also had food brought in for the kids. They had food here but most of it was for the sick humans that were staying until they were either turned or died. Carlisle told us that if we wanted, we could meet some of the humans here. They knew about us, and some were still trying to make up their minds about what they wanted to do.

We finally made it to another group of buildings. We entered one, and took the elevators. Each floor was a whole suite, and there were twenty floors. This building was empty except for us. The humans staying, here were in the first group of buildings we had seen.

Carlisle explained that there were several buildings here that housed humans. But this area was usually kept for the ones that chose to die. Once the ones that wanted it, were ready to be turned, they were taken to another area where they were bitten, and would then go through their transformation.

Carlisle and Esme took the bottom suites. My mate and I took the very top suite. The kids took the two suites below us. Everyone else took suites below them. There was of course a problem, Krissy.

It was decided that she would stay with Laya in her room. Once she was asleep, then she would spend time with Felix in the presence of others. At least until she felt ready to be alone with him.

Most of us would not be leaving our suites at least not for a couple of days. While I wanted answers, and so did everyone else I needed to take the time to reconnect with my mate. Then I needed to talk with Laya.

I did promise Carlisle and Bella that I wouldn't push her to tell me what she knew. I kept reminding myself that there were times when I myself had found it necessary to keep important information quiet. Not telling certain ones even though they trusted me.

We were all going to take an hour so that the kids could eat, and the rest of us would shower and change. Then, we were going to have a short meeting. Carlisle would tell us then exactly when the rest of the group would be here, and we could finally find out what the fuck was going on.

I had planned on joining my mate as she showered. I was hoping to be able to get me some of that loving from her that only she knows how to do. I swear. Fate was against me though. Seems that Krissy now being newly mated needed to talk to Bella privately.

They were going to go and hunt. Krissy didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. I really didn't want to hear whatever they would be talking about. I was pretty sure what it was about, and I really didn't want to hear two females talk about fucking, and claiming. Especially, since I was really wanting to do both, badly.

Bella did tell me that I should wait to talk to Laya until after I had heard everything. I promised that I would wait to talk to her about her actions but there was something that I needed to do. Something that could not wait in regards to my daughter.

I asked Laya if she could come up to our suites after she had eaten and showered. She was nervous, and I told her that I just wanted to tell her something. I promised her that I would not try to get her to tell me anything, that I would wait until after we had heard everything from Carlisle.

While waiting for her, I showered and changed. Then I explained to Bella what I needed to do. She told me that she would go and get Krissy and take her on the hunt she had already promised her.

As she started to walk away, I grabbed her and pulled her close to me. I sent her my love, and the lust I was feeling for my mate, and then kissed her passionately. I really should have my way with her first, and just as I was about to take it further there was a knock on the door on our bedroom door.

I knew who it was. Even though I love my daughter, sometimes being a dad has its drawbacks. Being cock blocked was one of them. I groaned out in frustration. I think that I forget that she has vampire hearing.

"DAD! PLEASE! Will you tone it down a notch? I really don't want to think about what you two do behind closed doors." She yelled out.

Before I could say anything Bella told her to come in. Krissy was with her, and seemed to be "normal", not hurting at all with being away from her mate. She seemed to understand that I noticed her being calm and quickly explained that she did feel the pain but took the calmness of someone who wasn't mated yet to stop it.

She said that she needed to speak to Bella about some things. It was important enough to be away from him. He apparently already knew what he needed to know about vampire mating, but she had questions that she felt she wanted answers to.

I asked where he was at and what I was told me surprised me, "Oh, he went to talk to Esme and Carlisle. He knows that they had problems with the claiming because of what Esme had gone through with her ex, so he felt that they would both be of great help to him. Emmett of course has already talked to him, but he said he would feel better if he could talk to a couple that had gone through it. He's afraid to talk to Aunt Rose!" Laya told me laughing about the last part.

I could understand that. When it comes to certain things, no one wanted to talk to Rose. She could be a hell cat, and except for a couple of people she did not want what happened to her to be discussed. While she had been able to overcome what did take place, she didn't want to have to relive it.

Bella then gave me a quick kiss, or tried to, but I prolonged it. I could hear my daughter groaning again, so my mate pushed me back. She did give me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Later, baby. I promise."

"Please, mom. I know that all of this is romantic, but I'd really rather not hear things like that from you." Laya said with a smirk on her face letting us know that she really didn't mind hearing and watching the love/desire between us.

Bella quickly took Krissy by the hand, and they left. I could feel my daughter becoming nervous again. I needed to stop this shit right now, "Come here, princess."

I held out my arms to her letting her know that I wanted to hug her. She ran into me, and I held her tightly to my chest and sent her all of my love to her as well as my pride. While I was not happy with the fact that she had withheld information from us, her family. I needed to let her know that I was proud of her.

She had felt like she needed to do this in order to protect us, and she didn't let any one of us change her mind. In other words, she had made a decision, and stuck by it no matter what. That showed her to be strong, as well as mature for her age.

She would make decisions, and stand by them. While I still didn't agree with what she had done, I did agree that she had the right to make her own decisions, and then how to proceed, and not let anyone deter her.

I felt her send me her love and respect. I tightened my arms around her to let her know that I felt it. I asked her how she was doing. I knew that her best friend, well, her only friend really, had just found her mate. While most others could not see it, I knew that my daughter was a romantic at heart. She was feeling a little bit of sadness at what had happened with Krissy.

There was also some jealousy. That was kind of a surprise to me, so I asked her about it, "Hey princess, why the jealousy? I can understand the sadness. You feel sorry for Krissy because of what happened to her while she was human. Please talk to me. I need to be able to have you talk to me about whatever is bothering you."

"That's not why I'm sad. I'm jealous that my best friend has found her mate. I want so badly to find my mate. I'm sad because I haven't found him yet." She explained.

"Excuse me? Are you telling me that you are upset because Krissy found her mate, and you haven't found yours yet? Why are you in such a hurry to find your mate? It took me over a hundred and sixty years to find your mama." I replied.

"I know that. That's why I'm sad. I don't want to have to wait for that long. Remember daddy, I can feel the love/lust that all of the mated vampires feel. I want that for myself, I can't help if I want it sooner rather than later. I'm sure that you remember what it's like to be able to feel that shit, but not have it yourself." She told me.

"Of course I do. I can understand what you are feeling. I hate it though, you are my baby girl after all. The thought of any male touching you makes me want to rip something off. I just don't see anyone being good enough for you." I said.

"DADDY! Please tell me that you aren't going to be one of those fathers that scare off any potential mate? I'm sure that when the time comes, I will feel the pull and other shit, but please promise me that when I do find _him_ that you won't scare him away." She was yelling.

"No, I won't do that to you. But, I'm not going to promise that I will make it easy on him. He will have to prove to me that he can and will do everything to make you happy. Also, he _will NOT_ be touching you until you are married to him." I spoke sternly letting her know this was not up for debate.

She just stared at me like I had just grown two heads. Finally, she spoke up, "Why? You didn't wait until you, and mama were married. Why would it be any different for me?"

Well, she has me there. Maybe if I play nice, she would agree to it, "Please. Princess just agrees to it for me. You won't actually have to wait, just don't fucking tell me about it. You are my baby and no matter what, will always be my baby. Now, I need to tell you something. I know that we kind of had this talk already, but I still have the need to say it out loud."

I went on, "I know that I said that I would deal with you later about withholding information. I love you Princess. I still hate what you did, but I kind of understand it now. Just like I understand why your mama needs to train and be able to fight with us. You both are just doing what you feel is right for you. I'm proud of you. There will be no repercussions from your decision not to tell us everything. Just don't do this again, please."

"One more thing. You will tell us if they leave something out. Or if it doesn't add up to what you know. I don't care how small it may seem to you. If you don't want to say anything in front of anyone just send me some confusion, and I will know that something isn't right. We will work out how to proceed from there. We can talk through our emotions. You know how to do it." I told her.

I then wrapped her in my arms again and this is how my mate, and Krissy found us when they walked back in. I have really been wanting to have some time with my mate, but unfortunately, we now have to go downstairs for the quick meeting first. Fuck, this is going to be the longest fucking meeting ever! I just need to be inside of my mate, so even if the meeting only lasts five, fucking minutes, it's still gonna be the longest fucking meeting ever!

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if this was any good, and your thoughts on Felix and Krissy. What did you think about Laya's talk with her dad? I will try not to let it be so long next time. I know that I promised some of you that there would be lemon between Felix and Krissy in this chapter, but Jasper said not yet. She was being raped right before she was bitten, so Felix will have to go slow. Let me know if you still want a lemon between them. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thanks to my prereader sinfulroad69, she helped me make this better. This chapter did not have a beta, she is ill and couldn't do it, so any mistakes are mine. There is a lemon in this chapter, hope you enjoy. Also, FF is not letting me edit this so I'm doing this and hoping that I can still post this even without being able to edit this chapter.**

**I do now own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella POV**

As soon as we got outside of the wall I let go of Krissy's hand. We took off heading deeper into the woods. This area was just bursting with wildlife. No human could get up here, at least on foot. They would have to fly in, and even then the area wasn't really suited to land even a helicopter.

I asked Krissy if she had something in particular that she wanted to feed from. Emmett had rubbed off on her apparently, she wanted a bear. She let me know that she wanted to wrestle first. She was feeling too many negative emotions and needed to get some of it out of her system.

It didn't take us long to find a huge grizzly bear. I went off on my own to find a mountain lion. They were my favorite, and then bears were next. I think that maybe both of us had hunted way too much with Emmett.

After I was done, I went after a couple of deer. The only problem with this area was that the animal population was very heavy. I actually had to decide which lion I wanted to feed off of. Carlisle had given us one rule to follow while hunting here; don't kill young or pregnant animals.

We had to stick to hunting the older animals, and try to stick to mostly males. Carlisle had explained that the reason for this was to make sure that there was an over abundance of animals as the vampires in this area also fed off of the animals.

Apparently, it took one of the other leaders about twelve years to get this area so heavily stocked with wildlife. It was set up so that none of the animals would starve to death because of over population. This was done at Carlisle's request.

There were some of the vampires that did partake of human blood. Again, this was setup the way it was at Carlisle's request. They did have human drinkers but the only humans that they fed off of were hardened criminals. Ones that human law enforcement had not been able to capture. They were the lowest of the lowlife. Some had killed whole families, including babies, and children. Others had tortured before killing. All had laughed at what they had done, and said that they would gladly do it again. It was what made them "get off".

Carlisle had explained all of this as we were going to our area that we would be staying in. There was a group of vampires that did nothing but hunt these criminals down. Once they had several they would fly them in and turn them loose in the woods. The human drinkers then would hunt them and feed off of them.

It wasn't really what Carlisle wanted but at least they were taking human monsters off the streets and saving lives. Most of the ones that knew Carlisle were sticking to animals though. After all, he had saved their lives and they felt that they owed him.

While it would be almost impossible to land a helicopter here, there was a small area that only the vampires knew about. This was the only way to bring in human food, medical supplies, as well as bring the humans that would be turned. The criminals were brought in only once a month. If the ones feeding off of humans got thirsty before the time came, they would either just feed off of the wildlife or donated blood.

Krissy was waiting for me in the tree that we planned on meeting at. After sitting down next to her I asked her if she was full. She told me that she had made a mess of the bear and there wasn't anything left to feed off of by the time she had finished "wrestling" with him.

I knew she was telling the truth as her clothes were torn, and she was covered with blood. I would have to take her to her rooms before anywhere else so she could get cleaned up. Just then I got a text from Alice telling me that she had put her some extra clothes next to the wall leading back into the area. Of course she saw what happened, she's Alice!

I asked Krissy if she wanted to hunt again before having our talk. I guess that she had taken my being full and was feeling like she had eaten enough. I then asked her if she was ready to talk to me. I was pretty sure what she wanted to talk about. I was only half right.

"I wanted to talk to someone who was mated. I know that probably Rose or Es me would have been better, but I feel more comfortable with you. I don't like what I'm feeling and it scares me." Krissy whispered so low that had I not been a vampire I would have never heard her.

"Its fine Krissy. You can talk to anyone in the family. You are part of us now. If its me that you are more comfortable with I have no problem. I just hope that I can give you the answers you need." I told her.

"Well, first of all could you explain to me the claiming process. Laya only told me that when vampires find their mates, they stay with them forever. They can't be separated for very long, and if their mate is killed they will die shortly after, by suicide. I will tell you that I'm feeling like I need to have sex with Felix, but when he started touching me it brought back memories of what happened before I was turned." she said.

"Well, claiming is a very intense and very private thing between vampire mates. Only mates can do it. I will tell you that claiming can be a very rough experience. While the first claiming is done by only one of the partners at a time. The one doing it becomes dominate, needing to make sure that once they are done, every vampire knows who the one being claimed belongs to. The sex itself is rough, and can be violent, and once the one doing the claiming is about to cum, they bite their mate to mark her as his. I will add that the bite usually intensifies the pleasure of the one being claimed." I explained.

I went on,"Usually the male claims his mate first. Right after he has finished, the female will then become the dominate one and will "take" her mate roughly, biting him when she is ready to cum. The claiming will happen often, especially if one or both partners have been threatened or in a fight. The need to claim is also there if someone of the opposite sex has tried to or has touched a mate. I hope that helps you."

"Yes. The problem I'm having is that when he got rough and pulled me to his body tightly, I freaked out. It brought back horrible memories. I can feel the need to be with him, but his touches bring nothing but fear to me. What am I supposed to do?" she asked with venom in her eyes.

"Well, Jasper has already spoken to him and he knows about your past. Both of you will need to take it slowly. That's almost an impossibility with vampires. He has already said that he will do whatever it takes to make you happy. While the need to claim is very strong, his control is also very strong. He promised to wait until you are ready. In the meantime, get yourself in a place where his touches won't scare you. You touch him, he will let you lead and won't touch you without asking first. I guess you already know that the need to touch is extremely strong, even among mates who have been together for years." I told her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"You were human when you were with Jasper, how did that work? He wouldn't have been able to claim you, not without turning you."

"Actually, he did claim me. He became the Major and while it was gentle enough to not kill me, it was still very rough. He also bit me, marking me. He felt extreme guilt over it but because I was already part vampire the venom wasn't enough to turn me. He was able to control himself until I was turned. I believe that having gotten pregnant and the danger that I was in helped him to have the control it took to not claim me fully until I was like him." I explained.

I went on,"One more thing, the need to take care of your mate is also very strong among mated vampires. Why don't you let Felix take care of you? If he does something that makes you uncomfortable, tell him. Make sure that you explain why it makes you uncomfortable. Take care of him, you can do that by touching him and letting him touch you, even if its only to hold your hand. Be honest with him, talk to him. Do not try to hide your feelings from him though. He needs to understand what you are feeling. His only concern will be to make sure you are happy and feel secure. Once you have gotten to know him a little bit, make the touching more intimate; rubbing his arms, chest, or back. Lay down with him, and let him hold you. You don't have to do anything sexual, just let him hold you close to his body."

I had more,"All of this is much easier said than done. Just remember two things. Never run away from him, and you can always come and talk to any of us. It might be a good idea for you to also talk to a mated male. Get his perspective. Emmett would be really great to talk to. I know he seems to be child like most of the time, but his mate went through the same thing you did. If you find that you want to run away from Felix, tell him and see if maybe you can come and talk to someone instead of running."

"I have another question. Do you think that Felix is feeling this same kind of pain that I am? I feel the pull, but the pain in my chest is bad." she told me.

"Yes, he is. Both of you will always feel this pain when you are not together. I feel the same pain right now, being away from Jasper. When you have been together for years it becomes part of you, when you are apart its more bearable than in the beginning. It will always be there though. That's why most mated vampires don't go too far away from each other." I explained.

"Alright, then why does the thought of him being in pain cause me to feel even more pain?" she asked.

"Because each mated vampire would rather die than be the cause of any pain towards their mate. Jasper used to go through hell when he would accidentally hurt me. It would be even worse if it was something that he did, even knowing it would hurt me. He used to run from it and me. I never blamed him, except for running. It took us a lot of talking things out, and him talking to other members of the family. Would it shock you to find out that Emmett was one that helped him?" I told her.

"Not really, I always knew there was more to him than meets the eye. I think that's why I had a crush on him. Besides the fact that he always made me feel important. Anyway, I think I have a better idea now of what to do. I just hope that I can get past this sooner rather than later. Felix must be hurting bad, by my rejection of him. I guess we should get back so I can talk to him." she said.

"I have one more thing to say and then we will get back there. You didn't really get to hunt. How about when you get back, ask Felix to bring you back so that you can hunt and actually feed this time. You can then talk without others overhearing. You will have to wait until after the short meeting, but after that we'll all be free to do what we want until time to meet with the other leaders and find out what the fuck is going on. Oops. Please don't tell the kids that I just cussed in front of you. Sorry about that."

She just giggled at me and then we both jumped out of the tree and took off. I was feeling hopeful that both Felix and Krissy would do right by each other. It also brought back memories of my own mate and I was really needing him right now. Of course it would still have to wait until the fucking meeting was over. Even if the meeting was only five minutes, it would still be the longest five fucking minutes ever.

As soon as we were within hearing range of our building I knew that Laya was still with Jasper. I told Krissy to come with me and then we could go down to the meeting together. Everyone else was already there.

When we walked in, my daughter and her dad were hugging each other. It always warmed my heart to see them so close, especially after a double fight. First, with the training shit, and then with her withholding information from us. I immediately went over to them to join them. Then I motioned for Krissy to join us.

The group hug only lasted about a minute, as there was a knock on the door. It was Felix, and he was very nervous. He quickly asked if he could escort Krissy down to the meeting. He promised that he would not touch her, but if she wanted to she could touch him. It was kind of strange to see such a huge vampire afraid of a tiny girl. She wasn't as small as Laya but compared to him she was small.

She was very nervous herself but she did smile at him when she told him "yes". He waited until she was beside him before turning to walk out the door. We went with them as we knew everyone was waiting on us. The sooner that we got this fucking meeting over with, the sooner I could rip my mates clothes off and have my way with him. He was not going to be let out of our suite for a few days at least. I just dare anyone to try to interrupt, they would be missing some limbs, and probably wouldn't get them back until after we were done.

Emmett and Peter were notorious for interrupting us. They used to do it just for fun, until Jasper ripped off some arms and refused to give them back for a week. They stopped after that.

The kids knew better than to interrupt. They had only done so once and that was because that was the time they had run into the vampire in the woods. Even though they didn't actually knock on the door, we were trying to get in some loving before they got home from school.

I took Jasper's hand and I guess he felt the lust I was feeling. He smirked, and squeezed my hand and then whispered in my ear,"Don't worry darlin'. As soon as this meeting is over I'm taking you and licking you all over for at least three days. After I have claimed you again a few times, of course."

"Eeewwwwww! Daddy please! Don't say things like that around me. It may give me ideas." Laya squealed.

Jasper immediately started growling. I smacked him in the chest and told him that he needed to stop that shit right now. I reminded him that he was the one who had to say that in front of her. He turned around and told her that there had better not be a guy touching her like that.

She just rolled her eyes at him. I would have to make sure to have a talk with him. I knew that the time would come when she would find her mate. My instincts told me that she would find him soon. The thought wasn't as hard for me as it was for Jasper. It was like she was pure, and he would make sure she stayed that way.

According to him, there wasn't a man or vampire good enough for his little girl. I kept telling him that she wasn't a little girl anymore, but he just couldn't see her any other way. He clearly remembered meeting her when she was born.

Oh, his son was a grown up. There wasn't a problem with him finding his mate. Just Laya. I have a feeling that when the time comes for her to find him, I will have to take my husband away somewhere to keep from killing our future son-in-law. Silly vampire.

We finally got to the room that would be used for all meetings from now on. At least while here. Everyone else was already here and waiting. There was a huge dining room table in the middle with nothing else. The room was huge and could easily fit about two hundred people in it, with plenty of space to walk around in.

Carlisle explained that for now the table would stay and we would meet sitting at it. When we met with everyone else it would be removed and chairs would be there for those who wanted to sit, and for the kids.

Carlisle first explained that they were expecting other covens to join us and would be here in the next few days. While they would pretend to join the Volturi's fight they actually would be joining Carlisle and the other leaders.

Once they were all here we would have the big meeting and all of the information would be told to everyone at the same time. Carlisle said that he was going to explain a small part of it, his part. The rest we would have to wait for.

He told us how about three years ago when the Denali coven came for a visit, it was really two main reasons for them to come. One of course was to see the family, the second one was Eleazar had something that he needed to discuss with Carlisle.

Eleazar made Carlisle promise to have either one of the twins or Bella pull the thoughts from him if he was to have contact with Aro. The information was too secret and too important to be revealed until there was a solid plan in place.

Even though the leader who made sure to stock this area with wildlife for us had been working on a plan for over a hundred years now. This place was his doing and his creation. While there were at least a third of the guard that was with us, the Volturi still had more guards as well as the hybrids and the other newborns they had created.

The plan needed to have everything and everyone set up in such a way that when the time came to confront the Volturi, we could win. We needed more soldiers, more information, and more gifts in order to go against the brothers.

There was another contact among us, but they would not be allowed to reveal themselves until the big meeting. There was more stuff for him or her to do before the meeting and they needed to do it. Even Carlisle wasn't allowed to know the identity of the contact.

Of course that just made all of us suspicious of everyone else. Carlisle assured us that what he did know is that the job for the contact to do had nothing to do with any kind of betrayal to the family. He or she was just to observe something. He didn't know what though.

He also made it very clear that _no one_ was to accuse anyone else of being the contact. We were not to question anyone about any of this, we were to treat the family just like we normally would. It would be explained how and why there was another contact within the family.

I was starting to get really anxious about the fact that I really wanted to be fucking my mate. I leaned over to Jasper and quietly whispered that maybe if he sent Carlisle some lust that maybe he would end the meeting. He smirked and did just that.

Immediately Carlisle stiffened and then said,"Jasper Whitlock, you cut that shit out right now!"

"Unless of course you would like for me to prolong this meeting." he added.

Jasper pulled it back and then asked Carlisle how much longer it would be. He went on to tell him that he had important things to do.

Peter spoke up,"Yeah, Jasper we all know exactly what is so important for you to do right now. Don't think we don't know. Remember, I just know shit."

"Shut up asshole. No one asked for your opinion." Jasper replied.

"Jasper, language. You too Peter." Esme said.

They both said they were sorry. Then Carlisle said that if everyone was done taking up time then he would try to hurry and finish this meeting up. There was still one more important thing to do.

Carlisle then directed his next statement to Felix, "We need to welcome Felix into the family. Just so you know, we all understand the difficulties with claiming your mate. You can speak to anyone of us. I know that you don't understand what is going on and I truly appreciate that you are willing to keep quiet until you know everything."

He went on,"I have been instructed to inform you that you will need to be told more of what is going on before the main meeting. That way you can decide if you want to fight with us. If you choose not to fight with us but keep your loyalty with the brothers then you will either have to leave the compound altogether and not fight at all or you will have to stay away from the meeting. Then you would have to stay here until after the fight. We cannot risk the brothers finding out before its time."

Felix told him that he would listen to what he had to say and then think about it as well as speak with his mate before giving him his decision. He was shocked at the fact that Carlisle was so willing for a fight to occur. Carlisle had always been one to stay away from a fight if possible.

FINALLY! Carlise told us that the meeting was set for Sunday instead of Sat. This is Monday, so we would have almost a week to do as we wanted to. I knew exactly what I would be doing. I was planning on fucking my mate senseless. _AFTER_ I teased him a bit. It was always better if there was teasing before orgasms.

Another minute and I knew that Jasper must have been projecting again. Carlisle said,"Jasper, would you please for all of our sakes take your wife and go. We all need our time with our mates, but you have got to stop all of the projecting!"

He said sorry and I was over his shoulder before I could even blink. He told the kids to stay out of trouble and to call only if they were in trouble. He reminded them that there was a game room as well as a movie theater to keep them busy. Then we were gone.

I don't think he has _ever_ moved that fast. We were in the elevator before I could even realize that we were moving. I had put a casual dress on. It was long enough to cover my ass even over his shoulder, but as soon as the elevator was going up so was my dress.

He ripped my panties off and was caressing my ass while getting closer to my pussy. I told him fine, two could play that game. I reached down and ripped his leather belt off as well as his jeans. Of course he was commando.

He growled when I reached down and grabbed his ass. I used one hand to massage his ass while the other one started massaging, and pulling, on his balls. I couldn't reach as well as I wanted to but I knew that I was driving him fucking crazy.

Again, using vampire speed he ripped my dress off. Then he pulled me down and pushed me into the wall. Kissing me with so much passion that I thought I might pass out from the intensity of it, he growled out that he was having a "hard" time waiting for the fucking elevator to get to our floor.

Then he turned me around so that my back was against his chest. He wrapped one arm around my chest, grabbing my right breast and ripping my bra off at the same time. With the other hand he reached down and started sliding his fingers through my wet folds.

He lightly pushed my legs to spread them further apart, and plunged his fingers into my pussy. Again he growled even louder,"You are so fucking wet for me. If we ever get into our fucking room I'm going to taste you. I want you to cum in my mouth. I need to suck your juices out and hear you scream as you cum."

It was too late. Just hearing him growl as he spoke along with the fact that he was pumping his fingers in and out at vampire speed and rubbing my clit with his other hand made me cum hard.

His next words only made me wetter,"Don't worry darlin', I am still gonna taste you, suck on your very wet pussy, and plunge my tongue into you. You will be screaming from all of the orgasms I plan on giving you."

I was moaning when the elevator doors finally decided to open. We were out of the elevator and I was over the couch and my mate was licking the cum that had dripped down my legs, off.

He quickly made his way to my entrance and plunged his tongue inside of me. He had one hand on my hip and the other was working my clit. It only took a minute of him tongue fucking my pussy before I came undone again.

I was still screaming with my orgasm when he pulled away and then slammed his cock into me. He was growling, while yelling out _MINE! _He started pumping fast and hard, but still wasn't hard enough for me.

I yelled out, "Harder, baby. Fuck, Jasper, faster!"

He then pulled me away from the couch but had both hands on my hips to help me stay where I was. He told me to stay bent over and then started plunging harder and faster. I was having orgasms back to back as usual for me, which was making him growl even louder.

I reached up since I was bent over and grabbed his balls again. It only took a few seconds before I started to pull on them really hard. His growls had been joined by,"Oh fuck"!

We both came, with him roaring. He pulled me up and bit into my shoulder. It was the same place he had bitten me when he first claimed me as a vampire. As soon as he bit down, we both came again. The intensity was strong enough for us to take several minutes to come down from our orgasmic high.

Once we could move again I looked back at him and he still had his fucking shirt on. I quickly reached back and ripped it off. I pulled away from him and spun around, now, it was _my_ turn!

I kissed him while pushing him towards the bedroom. Unfortunately, we never made it to the bed, at least not this time. I pushed him up against the wall just as we made it inside the bedroom. I was kissing his neck but I held his wrists up against the wall.

I started kissing, licking, sucking, and biting my way down his body. I made sure to pay extra attention to his scars. I finally reached his nipple and sucked, licked, and bit it, causing him to growl and try to move his hands to grab me. I pulled back and told him,"Do not touch me, do not move, and do not talk. I'm going to take my time with you, before I fuck you. You do any of those things and I will stop."

His growl, became louder but he didn't speak. I spent several minutes with each nipple. He had started to buck his hips into me so I stopped. I didn't say anything, just looked into his eyes to let him know to stop moving. His eyes were pleading with me, he needed friction.

I went slowly down his body, and made sure his belly button got some attention as well as his abs. I then went further down until I got to where his hair line was as well as his cock. I then went to his hips, continuing to lick, suck, and nip.

I went down the outside of his very muscular legs, biting a little harder than I normally would. I couldn't hold his arms up, and so I had brought them down and was holding them close, keeping him from moving them. He was being very _good_ and not moving or speaking. He was growling, and moaning at the same time.

When I got to his right knee I then went back up the inside of his leg. Once I got to where the leg joins his body I moved to the other leg and did the same. As I came back up the left leg, once I got to the spot where this leg joined his body instead of moving away I went straight for his balls.

I spread his legs as far as they would go without him losing his balance, and then licked, kissed, sucked, and nipped at his balls. After a couple of minutes teasing them, I finally sucked first one and then the other into my mouth. I could tell he was going crazy as his growls were louder than ever, and he was groaning.

I decided that he had had enough teasing and then moving my mouth to his cock, started flicking my tongue over the very engorged tip. I licked the pre cum off while looking into his very black eyes. He was watching me as I took in first the head and then the rest of his cock into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip and then sucked as I moved my mouth up and down.

I went slow, watching his face. It was a real turn on to watch him watch me suck on his cock. He was growling, fighting to keep from moving. I kept up the slow pace for a bit, before speeding up. As I moved my mouth faster, I reached down and started to tug and massage his balls. I sped up and he roared again as he came hard and in long spurts in my mouth. I took everything he gave me.

Even after several orgasms he was still hard, so I took advantage of that by turning around and pushing him down on the floor. I then straddled his body and started to rub my pussy on his cock.

He reached up and started to pinch, and pull on my nipples. Then he sat up and sucked one into his mouth, while playing with the other one with his hand. Then he reached down with one hand and started to rub my clit.

"Jasssssperrrrrr!" I growled out.

He knew exactly what I wanted and just started to rub harder. It didn't take me long to cum all over his cock. Once I had finished I lifted my hips and moved the tip to my entrance, and slammed down onto his cock.

"Fuck, baby. You are so fucking hot!" Jasper growled out.

I pushed his shoulders down to get him to lay down so that I could ride him. I once again started out at a slow pace. I was having my orgasms back to back and I wanted to savor this feeling. I knew that I wasn't the only one that got pleasure from these orgasms.

Every time, I had one of these _mild_ orgasms, my walls would tighten around his cock. He had told me one time, that it only intensified the pleasure for him, because first of all he was able to give me this kind of pleasure, and secondly because of the tightening.

After a few minutes of a slower pace, I sped up. I moved my hips so that he was now able to hit my clit whenever I came down on his cock. I went even faster, his growls became louder.

He reached up to grab my hips to start plunging into me, but I took his hands and moved them off. I wanted to do the work. I did speed up, and made sure that when I came down it was harder than before.

It didn't take long before we both were about to cum. Just as we both felt our release, I leaned down and bit him where my mark was on his neck. I actually had two marks on him. His neck and his shoulder.

The biting seems to always cause a second orgasm and it didn't fail this time. Once we had come down again, I collapsed on my mates chest. We laid like this for a very long time. To me this was pure bliss, being in the arms of my mate, naked, with him still inside of me. I always hated when he pulled out of me. Once I had my orgasms, I could stay still with him inside of me for hours.

It turns out that this for him was the equivalent of sleeping. The emotions that he felt while letting me just stay like this, were of contentment, peace, joy, and of course love. He would let me stay like this just so he could bask in my emotions, even when all he really wanted to do was fuck me again.

I told him that after everything that has happened I really needed this. He of course agreed with me. Then he asked me if when I was ready would I be willing to shower with him. Of course I knew that meant more sex, but I fucking loved it.

I agreed with him, but told him that I felt like I really needed to just stay like this for a while longer. It was a needed change from all that had happened recently.

Of course, this ended up leading to another round of hot and heavy fucking. Then we went in the shower and another round. We just couldn't seem to keep our hands off of each other. We actually got a text from Ethan asking Jasper if he could tone down the projecting, Emmett had already destroyed the furniture in their rooms.

After that we made love for I don't know how long. All I know is that when we decided that we needed to go hunt, it was fucking Saturday! Shit, where in the hell did the days go? We had less than twenty four hours before the meeting now. I just hope that we would all survive, not only this fight, but the betrayals. I guess we could only hope, and wait and see.

**Felix POV**

I am so very lucky to have finally found my mate after all of these hundreds of years. While I never really was lonely, I could have any single, female vampire that I wanted. I usually didn't really have the time to actually have a relationship, so it was always just a matter of taking care of an itch.

I made sure that I never fucked with any of the female guards. It wasn't that they were undesired, it was the fact that I was not wanting a long term relationship. I just didn't have the time. I was usually the one that was sent out to take care of problems.

I have seen some of those females get attached to the males that fucked them. There was no way I would allow that to happen. Most of the females that I have been with were nomads that had the same need as I did and just wanted the need taken care of without all of the other bullshit that can come with sex.

I am a soldier first. I believe that I have been with maybe ten females in the last hundred years. Its not that I didn't want to fuck more than that, its just like I already said, I'm way too busy fulfilling the orders of my masters.

Speaking of which I have a feeling that Carlisle already knows what is going on here. I don't know everything, but what I do know disgusts me. I drink from humans and always have, unless there was an emergency and I couldn't find one. Yet, what I do know of makes me want to kill those that are responsible.

The worst part though is that I have had to do things to help in this "project" if you will. I have never let any of the brothers know how I really feel. I can't, because that would be disloyal to them. I hate that I need to be just that, loyal, to something that makes me sick, and ashamed to be associated with those who are involved.

I know most of what I do know from my friend Kaz. He is the only real friend that I have. While I have helped to move the humans, as well as build some of the places that was all I knew. My friend has shared with me the rest.

He of course doesn't know everything either. He does know who is responsible for this fucked up shit. At least he knows some of them, so do I. Now, I need to try to figure out if I should keep quiet or tell Carlisle what I do know.

He and I have spoken already privately. He didn't give me details except to say that I may have to chose between loyalty to the masters, and my mate. I told him that there was no choice for me, I would have to choose my mate.

I told him that I knew some things and I was not happy with the direction that the brothers were going in. He agreed to let me talk to my mate, and she could tell me what she knew. I would wait until I heard everything before choosing what I would do.

The only thing that I was sure about is that even if I couldn't fight against the brothers, I would never fight against my mate or her family. I would stay out of the fight altogether, if it came to that.

I did know that it was only one of the brothers that has given me my orders concerning his "pet project" as he liked to call it. I can only assume that he was the one in charge of doing what needed to be done.

One of the other brothers asked me to keep him updated as some of the shit that needed to be done made him uneasy. Oh, he knew it was necessary, but it was his brother,s project after all. He told me that he just wanted to make sure that everything had been completely finished before he had to do his part in the project.

Until the meeting though I really needed to focus on my mate. I hated the thought of what she has suffered. Jasper told me that she has gone through much abuse, not only by the fucking bastard that raped her, but by her own parents as well as humans in the schools she went to. Apparently, she had been scarred badly by them.

He told me that if she choose to she could tell me the details, but that I shouldn't push her to tell me. I would do anything for her, but I would never want to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable, frightened, or hurt her. I have already done that though. I know that she said she would give me a chance, but I'm afraid of making a mistake. What if I hurt her again, or frighten her?

The need to claim her and mark her as mine is intense. I'm more grateful now than ever that I do have the extra control. If not, I would have already taken her, by force, and that is not what she needs.

She needs to be loved, and shown tenderness before claiming her. I can do this, I hope. I plan on letting her lead. She can touch me all she wants, or not at all if that is what makes her comfortable right now.

She deserves to be treated like a lady. I will take care of her as much as she'll let me. Hopefully, it won't take long for her to trust me. Even if it does, I'm okay with that too. All that matters is that she lets me be in her presence, that's all I want for now.

The pain of being away from her is the worst pain I have ever felt, including the transformation. Well, the pain of her rejection is almost as bad. The only thing keeping it from being worse is that I know she will give me a chance.

I was brought out of my thoughts with Jasper throwing his mate over his shoulders and taking off to their rooms. I sighed heavily, wishing it was me and Kristina heading to our rooms. For right now, we each had a separate floor, and separate rooms. I hated it, but I would do _anything_ for my mate.

She had allowed me to escort her down here, and had sat down while I remained standing. Once Jasper and his mate were gone everyone else also started heading to their own suites. It was now, Kristina and I alone. Even Jasper's children had left.

She stood up and shocked me by saying,"Felix, when I went hunting with my adopted mom I made a mess of my meal and ended up not feeding. I know that you are a human drinker, but would you take me hunting so that I can feed? I would rather hunt animals though if you wouldn't mind?"

I smiled and told her that it would be an honor to take her hunting. I reminded her that I didn't know this area, and I also didn't really know much about hunting animals. I explained that there were times when I had hunted animals because of lack of humans, but it was rare.

She said that she knew the best place for grizzly bears and we headed out, with her leading the way. She did take my hand once we were outside, and I think that my heart soared when she did this. I felt the electricity flow from her hand into mine, and then back into hers. It was amazing.

Once we got to the area I told her that I would wait for her up in the tree that we were standing by. I also told her that it might be best if she made sure that when she actually took down her prey that she was out of my line of sight. I explained to her that watching one's mate hunt and feed often kicked in the instincts to claim, and mark. I wouldn't do that until she was ready.

She just smiled at me and then took off in the direction of the heartbeats. About ten minutes later she was back. Not a drop of blood on her anywhere. Her eyes were still red from being a newborn, but there was just a hint of orange in them. She was exquisite.

Her beauty almost made me speechless. I knew that I was lucky. Sure, there were problems but it only made it more of a challenge, and I loved challenges. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Something about her just having fed made her even more intoxicating than ever. But I would not act on my feelings. This was all about her need to feel loved, secure, and protected.

After jumping down, I asked her if we could go for a walk. I promised to behave and let her lead when it came to touching. There was a lake not too far away for us anyway. It had an actual waterfall, with a cave underneath it.

We sat down by the edge of the lake and I saw something that might help her with understanding that I would only take care of her, and love her. I told her to close her eyes and stay put until I got back. I could tell that she really didn't want to close her eyes but decided that she had to start somewhere on the trust issue.

It only took me a few seconds before I was back. When she opened her eyes and saw the daises that I had picked for her, her eyes welled up with tears.

At first I was concerned that maybe I had done something wrong until she smiled at me. She took them from me and even though she didn't need to, she put them to her nose and inhaled deeply.

She shocked me by leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. When she backed up she whispered,"Thank you."

We needed to talk, and I knew that we would. Right now we just kind of stared into each others eyes. I loved being here with her, even if I couldn't touch her.

She then told me that she needed to talk to me, and then she shocked me even more. She told me that she needed to explain everything that she had been through, but would it be okay if she could hold my hand while telling me.

Again, my heart soared at this. I smiled and held out my hand for her to take. She was nervous, I could tell, but she took my hand. Then she brought my hand up to her face and inhaled my scent. After a minute of this she sighed, and then started her story.

**A/N Please review and let me know if you liked this, loved it, or hated it. I wanted to give the readers a little bit of fun, and hoped I was successful. It's not quite time for Felix and Krissy to claim each other, they still have to work through her issues. Just remember, when it takes longer to get there, it usually means it will be more mind blowing in the end. There maybe longer times in between chapters as I'm working for the holidays and will have less time to write. Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N First of all I just have to say if you haven't seen Breaking Dawn yet, you NEED to go see it! It is the best of all of them. I'm so hyped up about it that I forgot to post this until now. Not trying to spoil things for those who haven't seen it yet, but I have to say that the part where Bella is sick, and then her transformation was absolutely awesome! Those parts alone is worth seeing the movie. Ok, now on to my story. Thanks to my prereader sinfulroad69, she helped me by telling me what she thought. Sorry but my beta is still ill so any mistakes are mine. Again mostly a filler, next chapter will have some if not all of the reveals, and may or may not have a lemon, but it will pick up I promise.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Felix POV**

I gently held Kristina's hands while she told me of what her parents had done to her. She told me of the kids at the schools that she had to go to, how they called her names and made her feel worthless. My instincts were telling me to hunt down every last one of them and cause them pain.

She had gone through several foster parents, and while most of them were descent, she had rarely felt loved. Apparently, humans hate that which is ugly. To me, Kristina could never have been ugly, even if I had met her before her transformation.

She did have one set of foster parents that treated her with kindness, respect, and love. She was living with them when she met the Whitlock kids. While her home life was now easier, the kids at school were merciless in their torment of her because of her scars.

She told me of how CJ and Laya both watched as she was called ugly names, and how some of the girls laughed at her when she would trip. CJ and Laya both had stepped in and made sure that no one hurt her at least physically. They both became her friend.

She told me how Laya started inviting her over and meeting the whole family. She didn't meet them all at once, since they weren't living with the family at the time, but she did eventually meet them all. Every single one of them treated her like she was special. They gave her love, something she had not really felt before.

I was told how CJ took it upon himself to take her to the dances, and to the prom. How other girls wanted CJ to take them out but he refused to have anything to do with any of them as they had been part of her harassment. They had to watch the "hottest" guy in the whole school take Kristina out.

Then the worst part came. She told me of the last set of foster parents. I used to think that as vampires we were souless monsters. But truly, this couple were soulless monsters. The other couple had to move, so she was given to these people.

Both of them would hit and kick her where the bruises couldn't be seen. The man would get drunk and would start to fondle Kristina. At first it was when his wife couldn't see him, but soon escalated into touches in front of her. Of course the woman would become angry.

They would fight, and the man would hit her. Later, when he was passed out or gone, his wife would beat Kristina. Everything got worse to the point where the husband was openly groping my mate, forcing her to kiss him.

The last two weeks of her human life were the worst. He had started making her take her clothes off so he could touch her. He would make her do housework naked while he watched, and would often pull his cock out and stroke it until he came. She tried to fight him, but he always ended up just ripping her clothes off.

His wife found out what he was doing by coming home early from work one day. He beat his wife so badly for yelling at him that all she could do was lay there and watch as he started to kiss and fondle Kristina. This time it was different though.

He took his own clothes off and started making her touch him. His wife became enraged and was able to get up and started hitting him. Kristina was able to call Laya for help before he came in and tied her up.

She wasn't real sure of what had transpired while he was gone, but the man did show her his wife's body before tying her up. She realized that once he was done with her that he would probably kill her too, so she fought him.

It only made things worse for her as he started beating her not caring where he hit her. He had always belittled her verbally, now he was doing both physical and verbal beating. Then, he tied her down and raped her. This is where the Major and his daughter came in.

She told me how she knew she was dying. She vaguely remembered noise of a man screaming in terror as her friend Laya found some clothes to cover her up with. Laya explained to her what her dad was and that he could save her but she would have to become a vampire too.

Laya quickly had explained that her dad could bite her and they would then be real sisters. Of course she said yes. She explained how the Major had been very gentle with her and still made sure that there was plenty of venom in her system.

I knew that now I owed the Cullen's as well as the Whitlock's a debt that I could never repay. They had befriended my mate, protected her, loved her, saved her life, and then turned her. They made her a part of their family, even before she was turned. If it hadn't been for them she would be dead, and I would be damned to an eternity alone.

Yes, I owed them and I may be a vampire, but I am also a man of honor. I knew now exactly how I could repay at least in part this huge debt that I owed them. I would protect them with my life if necessary. If it meant going against the brothers then I would have to know why, but I would _NEVER_ fight against my mate's family. Not even to save the brothers whom I have been loyal too for centuries now.

I also know Carlisle and have known him for over a century. He is not a man of violence. Yet, he now seems to be one for a fight. A fight that most vampires would never consider, going against the Volturi. I would have to listen and understand what the story is before deciding how I will handle this.

I was sure of one thing, I will never go against my mate. I also knew that I would have to keep complete control around her. I would not be able to claim her until I have shown her what its like to be totally loved.

I would claim her one day, but before that could happen she would have to learn to trust me. I would show her love, gentleness, compassion, and tenderness. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. But, I knew that I couldn't do that, not right now.

Don't get me wrong, I am angry. Someone dared to hurt my mate, and deep down I needed to kill someone. This was the time when I made the decision that the next person I fed from would be a rapist. The one that had hurt my mate was dead, but maybe I could save another young woman from the same fate. Yes, that was what I would do, it would also be a payment towards Jasper and his family for saving my mate.

I knew they fed from animals and so did my mate. I don't know if I could change my diet but I could at least stop taking innocent lives. Maybe in a few years I might change my diet, but right now I couldn't. I would try animals if my mate wants me to though. I will still take rapists off the streets.

Kristina did explain all that she knew about what they had found. I was shocked to say the least. I never knew these places existed. Well, I did know of the turning and training area, but we had a place similar in Italy. Yet, it did sound different somehow.

We had several days to spend together, alone. I knew that the only ones that might be out and about would be Jasper's kids. The rest were all mated and therefore, would be spending all of their time with their mates, doing what I could only dream of right now. This made me even angrier because of a fucking human piece of trash, my mate was needing to be healed first.

I would give her the time she needed to heal. Hopefully, I could be a part of her healing process. I would do _anything_ for her, including wait as long as it took. In the meantime, I would show her love, respect, and gentleness.

After she had finished telling me her story, she once again surprised me. She asked me if I would take her hunting. While the thought of hunting animals didn't really appeal to me, making my mate happy did. I told her that it would be my pleasure.

We left the building and went into the woods nearby. I asked her what her favorite animal was and she told me that she loved bear, and mountain lion. She explained to me that she hadn't really had a chance to taste all of the wildlife here. I was shocked to find out that she was a newborn. She told me that she could "take" the control that an older vampire has to keep her newborn instincts controlled. Whenever she started to feel the newborn instincts try to take over she would just take more control from someone and she wouldn't even feel the burn sometimes.

I asked her where she was getting her control right now. She looked sheepishly at the floor and didn't say anything. I bent down so that I could look at her eyes and then told her she could take whatever she needed from me and I would gladly give it to her. She lifted her head to look me in the eyes and I told her,"Kristina, I would do _anything_ for you. I will spend the rest of my existence doing nothing but make you happy, if you will let me. Take from me whatever you need."

"Right now I need a hunt. Come with me. I am finding myself in need of not only a hunt though. If its alright with you, can I hold your hand while we run? The more time I am with you the more I feel the need to touch you." she whispered.

Once again my heart soared. My mate wanted to hold my hand! While it wasn't claiming or being claimed it would make her happy and I could touch her. With that we took off running.

We ran for awhile and came into an area were there were plenty of bears, mountain lions, deer, mountain goats, wolves, antelope, and there were even some gazelle, jaguars, and even bison. We were in Montana after all. Some of these animals had been brought in from other parts of the world. At least this is what Kristina told me.

I told her that I would climb a tree and watch her from there. I also told her that if it made her more comfortable I would stay away from her until she was done. She told me that I could stay in the tree, she needed to know that I was close by.

I watched her as she stalked, attacked, killed, and drained her prey. She was glorious in her hunt. I was greatly intrigued now. I think I now understand how a vampire can actually enjoy drinking animal blood. Its not that the blood is better, but the hunting is different, more primal, it takes instincts alone to hunt an animal.

Hunting a human, well, its not really even a hunt. With humans being weaker there is no need to stalk, chase, or even wrestle. We just grab them while no one is looking and drain them. While the same could be said for animals, at least some of them would give a vampire a little extra fun before being drained.

They were stronger, faster, and more deadly than a human. Some would run just like a human, and then turn to attack their attacker. Some animals I could see now, would actually fight to the death giving any vampire a little bit of fun. I saw it when my mate hunted her prey, which was a jaguar. He never ran, just turned to fight her.

Unfortunately, her shirt did not make it out of the fight. It was shredded as was her undergarment. She had her hands on her breasts trying to keep them covered and hidden from me. It took every ounce of control I had to not jump her. I did however, growl, she was keeping herself from me.

She heard my growls and froze. I realized what I was doing and stopped. I stayed in the tree but quickly removed my shirt and threw it down to her. She would not need to fear me because I couldn't control myself. I'm a fucking soldier, I was trained to have complete control.

Once she was covered I jumped down, hoping that I had not scared her too much. I stood there not willing to move until I knew that she was alright. An idea came to me, something that Emmett had said to me. Telling her to stay there until I got back, I ran.

It only took me a few seconds to find what I was looking for. Gathering as much as I thought it would take, I then ran back. I handed her the flowers that I had picked for her I spoke,"Kristina, please forgive me for growling. I saw that you were trying to hide yourself from me and got angry. Its instinctual for males to want to see their mates, naked. I promise that I will never force you into anything. Know that I will only take that which you offer to me first. If you can find it in your heart, please know that I'm truly sorry for allowing my instincts to take over. Your comfort, safety, and happiness is my only concern."

She smiled and took the offered flowers. They weren't much, but she seemed to be happy. We spent the next few hours just talking. I did notice that she sat closer to me, and touched my arm, and sometimes took my hand as we laughed, and joked, about some of the shit that her "Uncles" Emmett, and Peter had done.

We headed back to the building we were staying in. I went to my own floor as she went to hers to shower and change. After that she would meet me downstairs, to talk some more. I needed her to understand that no matter what I wanted, I would always treat her with love and kindness.

Once we met up, we both knew that we would have to leave again in order to stay in control. Even the kids were gone. It seems that the Major is um, how do I say this, having a private engagement with his mate. He's projecting, very strongly I might add. How in the hell did this family stay together with him projecting like that?

Normally, I probably would have just used it and jumped this beautiful vampire in front of me. But that would hurt, scare and possibly break her more than she already was. I would die before doing that to her.

I needed to claim her but, I needed her to want me too. I needed her to know that I would never hurt, force, or treat her with disrespect. She is my mate, and she will always be treated like she is the most important person in the universe, because she is. She is my sun.

The next few days flew by quickly. We talked, and at one point we met up with the Major's kids and I got to know them a little bit. I know one thing for sure, they are definitely the Major's kids. Laya is a firecracker. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and she's not afraid to go against her own father, even though he is the Major.

Neither one of them are afraid to fight either. CJ was more quiet, but I could see that while he seemed to not really talk, his wheels were always turning inside that mind of his. I could tell by the way he held himself that while he may seem to be weak because of his emotions, it would be unwise to have him as an enemy. He was like his father, a soldier that would fight to the death, especially for a loved one.

The Major indeed was a very lucky man. He had been able to be a father, and had raised his children so that anyone who knew them would respect them. Not just because of who their dad was either, but because they were both lethal in their ability to fight. They loved deeply, and were loved just as deeply. I found myself being jealous for the first time in my immortal life.

I knew that when Kristina had told me what she could do she was holding back. I knew that when I asked CJ and Laya if they had gifts that they did as well. They said nothing though, except to say that it would be up to Carlisle and their dad as to what I was told.

We even all went hunting together. My mate was getting closer to me. I think that the presence of the kids helped her to feel more relaxed. Either that or Laya was using her gift on her. I knew that she was like her dad, but I also knew there was more to her than that.

My mate even talked me into hunting and draining a bear. That was the worst blood I have ever had, it tasted like tar, with shit mixed in it. But the thrill of the actual hunt was wild. I would do anything for my Kristina.

I talked my mate into letting me hunt for her, then all she had to do was drain the animal. I did get a little carried away though, she was full and I still was hunting. The feeling I got from the hunt was mind blowing.

By the time Saturday afternoon came around which was when the Major and his mate came out of their suite, Kristina was always touching me in some way. Holding my hand, putting her arm around my waist a time or two. She even gave me a hug and another kiss on the cheek.

After the Major came out he asked if he could speak to Kristina alone for a few minutes. I growled at this, but I quickly reined it in. He at least asked me for permission to speak to my mate alone.

I don't know what he said to her, or what he did but when she came back she was different. She started to hug me and told me that she wanted me to touch her, and hold me as much as I wanted to. She even gave me permission to nuzzle her.

I looked over at the Major and he just smirked at me and told me to enjoy. I did make her promise me that if I did something that made her feel uncomfortable then she was to tell me immediately.

I was then informed that the meeting was to be started at nine am Sunday morning and I was to be there. He also told me that now would be a good time to hunt as they were bringing in some of the criminals that they did for the human drinkers, I was welcome to hunt if I so wanted to.

I think that I shocked him when I asked him if there were any rapists among them. He told me that there were two that were serial rapists as well as killers. They worked together, and as far as they knew they were responsible for at least over a hundred rapes and maybe as many deaths.

Law enforcement had been unable to catch them, even with extra patrols and police. It took one vampire exactly fifteen minutes to track them and capture them. All they had to do was start at the point where the last rape took place, which is where the body was found, and follow their scents.

The problem was I didn't want to leave my mate. The Major promised that Kristina would be safe while I was gone. I needed to be there in order to see the ones I was after. I would take them both, and they would feel fear before they died. The ones that had been killed by them deserved no less than their tormentors feel the same kind of fear as they did before dying.

I would chase them, but not at vampire speed. I was going to make sure they suffered before I fed from them. This was the only way I could get rid of some of this rage I was still feeling for what had happened to Kristina. Yes, they would suffer.

I took my chance and hugged my mate close to me. I kissed the top of her head and was about to walk away, but Kristina pulled me back and shocked me once again.

She pulled me down so that she could kiss me on the lips. Once her lips touched mine I knew that I loved this woman. Her kiss was gentle at first but quickly became passionate, full of need, and love.

I wanted so badly to pull her body close to mine but I would not do that to her. She needed to feel that she was the one in control of whatever happened. Her next action had me feeling like I was in heaven. She herself pulled her body to mine.

It frightened me because I knew that she would be able to feel how much I wanted to be with her. It only seemed to encourage her though as the kiss grew more intense, more needy. If the Major hadn't cleared his throat, I might have lost my control and taken her up to my room.

I decided that it was best to leave. I left quickly promising her to return as quickly as possible. I had no idea what would happen when I returned, but I had hope that at least now I would be able to touch, and kiss her. I couldn't wait to get back.

**Krissy POV**

When daddy Jasper asked to talk to me I was kind of worried. I thought that maybe I had done something wrong. When I found out what he wanted to talk to me about I was embarrassed. Apparently, mama Bella had told him that I needed to hear from a mated male vampire. I needed to understand what Felix was going through.

He told me that it was nothing to be embarrassed about, that I was just lucky that I had a male who could tell me what they went through. Mama Bella told him that it might be helpful for me if I understood what I could do to help make it easier for Felix, while trying to get to the point where I wouldn't reject his touches, hugs, and eventually claiming.

I knew that I wanted with Felix, what Jasper and Bella had with each other. That couldn't happen until I could trust Felix with not only my feelings, but with my body as well. Jasper said he was going to do something to help me.

It was something that he didn't really like doing but under the circumstances he felt that Felix wouldn't mind. First though he had some things he felt that I needed to fully understand.

He explained about the pain that I had caused Felix when I fought against him. The fact that a mate cannot live without them, and the fact that a mate is physically impossible for them to knowingly hurt their mate. He told me that he had in fact done that very thing to mama Bella, but had then backed off, knowing that he would do anything to please his mate.

Felix would do the same thing, that he had in fact been doing just that very thing. While his instincts were very strong, the desire to please a mate can actually override the instincts, most of the time. Then he said he wanted to do something that he felt might help me more than anything else, but was going against what he usually believed.

He then smiled at me before a look of concentration came over his face. Suddenly I felt the rejection that Felix felt when I fought against him. Then I felt protectiveness, love, worry, concern, anger, hatred, rage, and lust.

It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled it back. He had sent me everything that Felix was feeling for me. He explained that the anger, hatred, and rage was for what had been done to me, the rest were for me.

"I have a question for you Krissy. Think about hurting Felix even unintentionally, then tell me how that makes you feel."

I knew what he was getting at,"It hurts me badly to know that I have caused him pain. I don't need to imagine it. I saw his face when I fought him and pushed him away."

"I can tell that you have been getting to know him, did you tell him what happened to you?" he asked.

"Yes, I told him everything that I could remember. I'm sure that there are things that I still can't remember but I told him about the rape, and how it happened. But, I have a question for you. Felix is a strong soldier, he's the head of the guard that works for the Volturi; why would he want someone like me who is damaged? He could have any female he wanted, how can he even stand to look at me, knowing that another man used me for his pleasure." I whispered. I was ashamed of the fact that I had been raped, it had to be my fault.

I heard daddy Jasper growl. I looked up to see that he looked angry. It took him a minute to calm down before he spoke,"Krissy, do not _ever_ refer to yourself as damaged. You have been like another daughter to us, and we care about you. It was never your fault, and you are _NOT_ damaged. You are a very beautiful young woman who is now mated to one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Please don't let what a monster did to you, cause you to see yourself any different. Don't let him have control over your life by thinking it was your fault. How do you see this as being your fault?"

"I must have done something to encourage him. I really don't know, but surely he wouldn't have done it if I hadn't of done something to make him do what he did." I told him.

"No, Krissy, that's where you are wrong. He was a sick, twisted, monster. He would have done it no matter what. Can a human be blamed for a vampire attacking them and draining them? Only if they knew that it was a vampire and they went out of their way to cut themselves. Did you know he would do something like that? I doubt it"

"The way you say it makes perfect sense. It really wasn't my fault was it? What can I do to help Felix until I can be with him?" I asked him.

"Let him take care of you. Until you can let him claim you, and you claim him, let him at least be close to you, touch you. He needs to feel connected to you. Also, don't let other males touch you, or you them. It will bring out the need to protect, and possess you. Until he can claim you and mark you as his, he will see other males as a threat to what belongs to him. Sorry, but all of us male vampires see our mates as ours. Of course we are also theirs." he explained.

"One more thing and then we should get back before he is done hunting. I sure a hell do not want to have to fight him because I was talking to you longer than necessary. Maybe if you try to let your control go, you know, don't take someone's control. Maybe if you have your newborn instincts then you will be more likely to be able to let him claim you. Just a suggestion. It may not work, but if it does, then you both will benefit from it." he said while smirking.

I told him that I would think about it. I went to hug him and thank him for helping me, but he backed off and then I realized what I was about to do. I don't think it would be a good idea to go back with the scent another male vampire on me.

We had walked into the woods a little ways so that no one would overhear us. Once I got back inside I knew that Felix was not back yet from his hunt. I went into the main room on the first floor to find mama Bella with CJ and Laya. It was almost evening and we had a few more hours before the meeting would start.

Mama Bella asked me how I was feeling and I told her that I was feeling much better. I was actually looking forward to spending time with Felix and couldn't hardly wait until he was back from his hunt. Laya of course asked me what he was hunting.

I told her that they brought in some more criminals for the human drinkers. Felix wanted to feed before the meeting, and two of the ones brought in were serial rapists as well as murderers. Felix wanted them, he needed to be able to vent some of his rage. Laya of course thought that was so sweet of Felix to want to help save lives by taking out those who were monsters.

I could feel the pain in my chest and it was taking a lot out of me. I wanted nothing more than to run to Felix and let him hold me. I guess that the mating pull, pain, and the other needs were starting to become stronger. Maybe, it wouldn't take long for us to claim each other after all.

Jasper had gone into the office area where I'm guessing Carlisle was at. He told me that he would join us shortly and made sure that I was to let the family know. I did that and I watched mama Bella closely. I could tell that she was not comfortable with her mate being gone, even though he was still in the building. I understood what she was feeling.

I knew the second that Felix was back, I didn't see him though. Jasper came into the room and told me that he had gone up to his suite to shower. He stank of humans and urine. Apparently he had done an excellent job of instilling fear into his victims before killing them.

"I don't understand how Carlisle can accept this thing about bringing in humans for the human drinkers to feed off of. He told me that he hates the thought of killing humans. Did he change his mind?" I asked.

"No, but he also knows that most of the vampires that will be fighting along side of us are human drinkers. Instead of trying to change their diet he chose to bring in those who needed to be taken off the streets and dealt with. He has a whole team that do nothing but find them and bring them here. Not one human that has been brought here for food is innocent, we already know this. What you may not know is that Carlisle is the one that formed this plan. The other leaders just wanted to do what the Volturi do, bring tourists in to feed off of." Jasper explained.

"I myself will be drinking from rapists from now on. I hope you don't mind that I will continue to feed off of humans, Major? I did ask Carlisle to have his people focus on bringing in at least one rapists every trip. I will be more than happy to help remove the scum that would hurt a female. Even if they are human." Felix said as he entered the room.

I jumped up and flew into his arms. I think that I actually shocked him in doing so. The mating pull, as well as the need to be close to him had been growing stronger with each passing minute.

It took him a few seconds before he gently wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He pulled me off of my feet so that he could nuzzle my neck. Since this was something that had never been done before I didn't feel any fear in him doing this. I actually liked it, _a lot_!

It was me that moved so that our faces were close together. He asked me if he could kiss me and I smiled. The kiss was a simple peck on the lips. I was not happy. I pulled him back to my lips and grabbing his hair pulled him closer to me. I found myself getting lost in the kiss. He kept his hands on my back, while I had wrapped my legs around his waist.

I realized that he was still not close enough. I needed him closer and proceeded to push my body into his. I knew that I was getting lost in the feel of him against me but somehow I didn't care. It was the throat clearing that made us pull apart.

Edward and Alice had come into the room. Its funny how easy it is to forget that there are others around when kissing Felix. Alice came over to me and gave me a hug. She told me that she had a vision, that she really wished she hadn't seen, but she was happy for me.

As soon as she was finished, the rest of the family came into the room. Apparently, once daddy Jasper had stopped projecting everyone was free to stop what they were doing and get dressed. Maybe I should have him project to me. But there's no way in hell I'm asking him to do that, I know Emmett and Peter and they would never let me live it down.

I wanted to ask Alice to tell me what she saw but I'm not asking in front of everyone. Especially in front of stupid, and stupider, otherwise known as the walking prank artists, Emmett and Peter. I love them both dearly, but they come up with some of the most embarrassing shit.

It was this moment that Emmett decided to be stupid,"Hey, Krissy. Let me know if you need any advice, you know with sex and shit."

Felix immediately started growling, but stopped when Rose smacked Em in the back of the head. I'm beginning to think that maybe she has had to smack him one too many times, and knocked his brain loose or something.

Esme of course spoke up,"Emmett, watch your language!"

He muttered,"Sorry."

Things really got interesting when CJ spoke up,"Hey uncle Peter, what do you have? Don't tell us nothing either. I can see that you're trying to hide something. The problem with that is that whatever it is, its moving."

"Well, me and Char had decided to go hunting with Felix. On the way back I picked up a little errrr, snack." he replied.

At this point everyone's attention was on his shirt which was moving. Char spoke up,"Snack? Snack? You didn't pick up a fucking snack. Sorry, Esme. If you must know, he found another fucking pet! You might as well show them Peter, they're going to find out anyway."

He shook his head no. Char moved quickly, smacking him upside of the head. What is it with these two that they seem to get smacked a lot? Peter asked,"Why in the fuck did you do that for woman? I don't see why I can't keep this just between us."

"You had better fucking show them or I will rip your fucking shirt off and make a _snack_ out of your new little friend. Sorry Esme." Char said.

"Not a problem dear." Esme replied.

"Hey, how come she can fucking cuss but I can't get away with shit?" Emmett boomed out.

"Because when she does it, Peter deserves it. You, on the other hand need a firm hand to keep you from causing more trouble. Now, watch your language." Esme told him.

I could tell that Felix was trying really hard not to laugh. While I knew all of this was normal, for this family anyway, it was all new to Felix. I just hope that all of this doesn't scare him away. I don't know if I could leave my new family.

Our attention was once again drawn to Peter's shirt. He sighed heavily and then started unbuttoning his shirt. After the first four buttons were undone he reached in and pulled his new "friend" out. The first thing to be heard was "Oh shit" followed by,"Oh how cute!"

It was a baby raccoon! It was still very young, and while it appeared to be nervous, it didn't seem to mind Peter's holding it. Laya was immediately over there wanting to hold it. Peter was reluctant in letting her, but finally handed it over to her.

If it noticed the changes in body temperatures it didn't react. Only Peter would find something like this. I knew about the rabbits, Laya, and mama Bella had told me all about how Peter just took over the care of "Peter" who turned out to be a girl.

The raccoon seemed to really like Laya and started to actually lick her fingers. She asked if she could keep it. Peter got a little upset and told her that she could help him take care of it, but he just couldn't give it away. The little "critter" needed him.

Carlisle had come in and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Once we were all looking at him he spoke,"I have been given permission to tell you some of the information. The reason I was asked to go ahead with this is because it will help the other contact to gain what he or she needs to know. I still do not know who it is or what they are supposed to be doing at this point. There is also one other matter that we will need to clear up, before the meeting."

He turned to Felix,"I know that you really have not had the chance to get to know us. I do know that Krissy has told you what she knows, at least I hope she has. Regardless of that, I need to know where your loyalties will be. We cannot allow you in on the meeting, if you will just be going back to the brothers and telling them what you know. This is why I was told to tell you this much."

"Yes, Kristina has told me of all she knows. I still have no idea yet as to my actions. This much I will tell you though. I love my Kristina. I will _never_ go against her or her family. If it should come down to me having to fight her family, I will sit it out. My loyalties are still with the brothers, but now, I have the same loyalties to my mate's family. I cannot go against her." Felix stated.

I think that I just fell in love with this man,"You love me?"

He just smiled at me and nodded. I never thought I would find love, and now, this man next to me was telling everyone that he loved me. That he would never do anything to hurt me or those that I cared about. Yeah, I had felt it when daddy Jasper let me feel what Felix was feeling, but hearing him actually say the words, made my heart melt.

My thoughts were interrupted,"This is what I can tell you Felix, as well as the rest of the family. The main plan is to go against the brothers and destroy at least some of them if not all that would oppose us. That much the family already knew. The brothers have been doing unspeakable things. Things that even most vampires find appalling. I knew nothing about what was going on until about three years ago. It took those of us that knew, a full year to come up with a plan. It took another two years to get it to the point where it was time to bring the family here, and let them start seeing some of this shit themselves. Sorry Esme."

"Not a problem dear. Just try to remember the kids are here." Esme replied.

He went on after everyone had a short laugh at him,"Even after they have been destroyed, there will be things that will need to be done. Some of it can be done quickly. Others, will take time and those who will be willing to do what needs to be done, and it will take vampires to do it. There will also be a need to put a government into order so that we don't have vampires slaughtering humans because there is no one to stop them. I cannot tell you more than this. Except that this will be the second time an attempt has been made to stop this horror."

"The second time? When was the first time? Why can't I read your mind, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"You can't read my mind because I asked CJ to cover me so that you wouldn't be able to hear me. I can't take the risk of you finding out until the meeting. I also can't tell you when the first time occurred yet. That too will be told at the meeting. I know that all of this has put a strain on this family, that now there is no longer the complete trust that used to be a part of who we were as a family. But, I cannot, nor will I, say that I'm sorry for my actions. It is my profound belief that once everyone knows the whole truth, you will all understand." Carlisle said.

"Felix, I know that this is asking a lot of you, but the other leaders and I need to know if you will be able to turn your back on the brothers to protect innocent lives from being lost on a mass scale? We won't ask you to fight, even though I have a feeling that once you know everything you will be willing to do this. Will you at least agree to not take any action except to keep quiet about what you know? If you can't do at least this much, then tell us now and you will be allowed to stay here but not at the meeting. Krissy has already agreed to fight with us. If you choose to stay, but not fight, we will allow her to stay out of the fight to a point. No actual fighting, but we must have her gift. I need your answer now." Carlisle stated.

"Carlisle I have known you for longer than your family has. You have always shown me that you were a man of honor. You have never lied to me, or judged me for what I am, a human drinker. I may not understand how you can go up against those that you once considered family, but I know you well enough to know that there must be something bad going on. I will stay no matter what. I have already said that I will not go against my mate's family. I will decide after the meeting if I will actually fight or not. As for her fighting, I will let her decide that. Just know this, if she fights and I don't, you will be responsible if she is hurt or killed. I will not back off on this part. I will keep quiet no matter what. You have my word of honor."

"Of course, son. I would expect nothing less. She will be protected, this much I will promise you." Carlisle told him.

I didn't know how I would feel if Felix says he can't fight. I wasn't even sure of what I would do. I know that I can't just leave the family to do this without me. They are my family after all, even more so since my sister is here with us. Maybe I should talk to her and to Felix of course. Yeah, I would talk to Lexi first, and then Felix. I just hope that everything would be alright.

**? POV**

The short meeting has been over now for a couple of hours. I was able to listen to everyone talk about how they were feeling about all of this shit. Only a couple of the family members were wanting to wait until they had all of the information before making any decisions at all. The rest seem to think that if Carlisle felt this was important enough to go through all of this trouble then it had to be something they would be willing to fight for also.

The biggest obstacle was of course Felix. I was hoping that he would be agreeable. Seems that having his mate will cause him to be willing to at least hear the leaders out and then make a decision if he will fight or not. At least he is willing to stay out of it, if he can't or won't fight with us.

I hated it when I was put in this position. I wished that I had not decided to look around the area and ended up overhearing a conversation in which some of the plan was discussed. I was caught of course, and then asked to keep quiet and do something for them. Once I heard everything, or at least most of it, I quickly agreed.

If the family knew about this shit they would gladly have helped but the family would be in danger if they knew the story. I'm just glad that I was able to help set up some of the fucking shit that went down, without anyone suspecting me. Now, I have to call and let them know what is going on, so I got away from my mate, not an easy task.

"I'm calling to let you know that the family seems to be willing for Carlisle to tell everything before deciding. The thing is that they all seem willing to trust him, and will probably go along with the plan."

I went on,"Felix is willing to listen. He did say that if he chooses not to fight, then he will at least stay out of it and keep quiet. He has stated that he will never go against his mate's family." I explained.

"That is good to know. The others as well as myself will be there in a few hours. We will meet with Carlisle before the meeting. Once we have been revealed to the family, then you may also join us when requested to do so. Do not worry my friend, as soon as they have all of the facts you will be forgiven by all."

"I fucking hope so. The only reason I even agreed to help was because of the danger the family would be in by knowing everything. I need to get back. I will see you in a few hours." I said.

"Just so you know, we are grateful for all you have done. Thank you." they told me.

With that they hung up. They never were one to say goodbye. I just hope that my mate will understand. This is going to be a very long fucking day. . .

**A/N Please review and tell me if you liked it. Anyone care to guess who the other contact is? I might be willing to tell you if your close or not. Since next week is Thanksgiving here the next update will either be earlier or later. I'm working crazy hours starting Wed. and yes I have to work on Thanksgiving, as well as black Friday. I work at Wal-mart. I would love to hear from those who have seen Breaking Dawn. Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites, and alerts. Love you guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I'm so so very sorry about this being so late. First of all, I had to work for six days in a row, then when I got this back, I needed to do a major rewrite. It was really bad. I really need to say a huge thank you to my pre-reader, sinfulroad69, she told me it was bad, and why. She also told me that this was much better. I love ya girl. Also, a huge thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she basically said the same thing, and helped me to make it better, Love ya girl. Okay everyone, this is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for. We will be finding out who all the leaders are, who the contacts are, and what the hell is going on.**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper POV**

We were all assembled in the main room. We were waiting for Carlisle to come in and then the rest of the leaders as well as everyone who was involved on this side of the fight.

The last ten hours had been the longest ones ever. Well, except maybe for the few hours before the kids were born. We did take time to get to know Felix better and he us. We had talked with the kids, until they went to bed. He seems to enjoy being around them.

I did too until Laya started her shit. She always speaks the truth though. Felix, was impressed that he was finally getting to meet the Major. He had heard about me through those who had seen me in action while with Maria. He knew that I had never lost a fight, until my daughter spoke up.

"I know Major that you have never lost a fight. You are the only other vampire besides myself that can actually say that. I can't wait to see you in action." Felix told me.

My daughter decided to put her two cents in, "Actually, there is a vampire that he has fought but has _NEVER _been able to win against. No matter, how many times he has gone up against this vampire, he just can't ever win."

"What?" I growled.

"Its true daddy," she replied.

"I have NEVER lost a fight. I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about. Who would this vampire be?" I questioned.

"Mama, of course! She always wins, and has never lost in a fight with you." Laya explained.

She had me there. Still, I had my pride and needed to let them in on my secret," Only because I let her win."

I looked over at my mate who was now glaring at me. Oh fuck, I think that I might be in trouble. I smirked, (it always works), and then went to pull her into my arms. She quickly stepped out of my embrace. I think that I might need to rethink what I just said," Sorry baby. It's not true. You win because you are always right."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. Mama just won another fight without even having to say a word!" Laya said, sounding proud of herself.

Everyone had a good laugh at my expense. I didn't really mind though. It was good to hear the family actually laughing and enjoying our time together. None of us had any clue as to how we might be feeling towards one another after the meeting.

Felix did spend time with Lexi and Krissy together, with Ethan eventually joining them. Krissy had told him what she remembered of her time with her real parents. Lexi then told him about her childhood, and growing up with the same parents.

He was shocked at how different it was between the two sisters. One growing up with much love and acceptance, and the other one growing up with hatred, and violence being committed against her, by the very same parents. I could feel the pain he felt at knowing how his mate had been treated by those who were supposed to love and protect her.

She was sitting on the couch, and we all watched as he got on his knees in front of her. He gently took her hands in his own and told her that never again would she ever know the pain of rejection. He vowed to make sure she always felt loved, protected, and safe.

Lexi basically welcomed him into the family but still warned him that if he ever hurt her sister that she would hunt him down. I think he actually felt a little bit of fear. Ethan, also told him that he would help his mate do just that.

Everyone spent someone on one time getting to know Felix. Some accepted him right away, while others told him that he would have to earn their trust. Rose of course was one of them.

Peter also had a warning for him. He was to make sure that he didn't hurt Bandit. Yep! That's what the fucking asshole named the raccoon. In the short time that he had had the fucking thing, it had snuck into the kitchen, got into the bowl of fruit that Esme always has out for the kids to grab a snack. He ate the grapes, and then got into the cabinet where the dry stuff was kept.

Yeah, you got it, there was flour, sugar, and even some syrup that he had been able somehow to open, all over the kitchen. Esme was livid. Peter had to lock up Bandit and then clean up the mess he had made.

Peter had found that the raccoon seemed to take things and move them to another spot. He was a natural born thief. Therefore, the name Bandit stuck. Laya thought he was cute, and wanted to hold him all the time.

Actually, she told Peter that he wouldn't know how to take care of Bandit properly and wanted to raise the little guy herself. I told her no way in hell would I allow that thief to stay with us. Besides, there was no fucking way that Peter would actually give up his pet.

Char had already threatened to remove his dick if he didn't find another place for his pet to stay. The first thing Bandit did when he got into their suite was to get into where she had the couple changes of clothes and lay down on top of them. I did not feel sorry for Peter, why he does this shit is beyond me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Carlisle coming into the room. He asked if everyone would take a seat. While we really didn't need to sit, it would be easier to attack if we were all standing. At least if we were sitting, they would have a few seconds longer to react, and would be better able to protect themselves.

I was a little concerned about the kids being there. They were part human after all, and if there was a fight they could get hurt. Then again, Laya already knew most if not all that is going on. She might be needed to help control the emotions.

Yeah, I know that I can do that myself, but she could help to control me. We had already talked, and I made her promise that if I lost my temper that she would calm me down. Everyone was on edge, and both of us would have to probably use our gifts during the meeting, especially, once the other contact is known. I could only hope that this meeting would not end up with more deceit, besides the last contact. With that last thought, I turned my attention to Carlisle.

**Carlisle POV**

I waited until we were all seated. The table that had been here was gone and in its place were chairs. It was set up so that we would sit facing the huge fireplace that was against one wall. There were chairs for the family, and when we were all seated there were still about a hundred chairs that were empty.

I explained that everyone who was involved with "our" side would be at this meeting. That included guards that were actually working for us, as well as other vampires. It was only a minute or so before they started coming into the room to take seats.

The Denali's were here, as well as some of my other friends. Garrett, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Randall, Alistair, and Zafrina. We even saw two that I never really wanted to be here, Stefan and Vladimir. It wasn't anything personal; I felt like they just wanted to be here to watch what would happen, instead of actually fighting with us.

I started to feel, as well as see, Jasper's temper flair when he saw who came in next. My granddaughter immediately sent him some calm, but it wasn't really helping. I'm not an empath, but even I could see the emotions going through him. He had his mate on one side and his daughter on the other side. When Bella saw that he wasn't calming down she raised her shield so that Laya's gift would amplify.

I was grateful that she did and saw that he was finally able to control himself. The problem was that Edward, Bella and CJ were also feeling anger at who came in. They knew these vampires, and I already knew the reaction that their presence would cause my family.

It was Mathias, Jeric, Libris, as well as, Malick, Zira, Makenna, and Victor. The thing is that I'm torn because I do not like causing negative emotions in others, especially my own family. I could only hope that once they had heard everything that maybe they would forgive me, as well as these vampires who had willingly put their own lives at risk by confronting the Major.

Right after they were seated, in which they were on the front row, a few more that the family didn't know came in. Pretty soon, the whole room was filled up. All the chairs were being used and there were several that were standing in the back of the room.

Felix said that he knew some of the vampires here. He was surprised that there were actually those whom were under him that he had trained, and served the brothers. There were even some that he while he didn't know them personally, he did know of them.

Once they were all in here, I immediately got everyone's attention. I reminded everyone that this was to be a civil meeting, and until everyone who was to speak had had their chance, they are to remain quiet, and hold their questions for later. Everyone would be given a chance to ask.

I told them that one of the co-leaders couldn't be with us because he had to deal with some newborns that had not woken up yet, but were about to. I also explained that these were the last of the ones that "we" would create. Again, these newborns, were people that were dying, and they had no time to go look for more to turn.

I told them that the rest of the leaders would be in shortly. First, I wanted to introduce those who were already here. I went on to say that, I would call the names, and they would then stand and come to the front.

I called out, "Victor, Matias, and Makenna."

One that the family hadn't seen before stood up, and of course, they already knew the other two. They came up, and I started to explain who they were and what they did, or what gift they had.

"Matias works with Vergil. He has no gift except that he is loyal to Vergil, and to our cause. Caius killed his mate. While he would love to see Caius killed, he knew there was more at stake than just him wanting revenge. He has asked though to let him have Caius. He has been given permission to be the one to kill him. That means when the battle begins, no one is to kill Caius, he is to be held if necessary for Matias." I explained.

I knew the family would be upset at the fact that I could talk so easily of killing another vampire. I could see the shock of everyone in the family. Yet, this needed to be done, Caius was the main reason we were all here right now.

"Victor is also working with Vergil closely. The brothers believe him to be loyal, in keeping these four places running smoothly. He does this, while working with us to stop the horror that has been going on." I told them.

"Makenna here has a special venom. Every person she turns will have a gift or power. While she can't control what their gift will be, she does know that they will have one. She along with another vampire named Kaz are the only ones who have been turning those that are brought here. Kaz had to stay with the last of the ones going through the transformation, but his gift is one that some of my family had already heard about. His venom can cause newborns, to be in complete control, and that control stays with them throughout their existence. Felix can back that up as he was sired by Kaz. The brothers know nothing of his gift, as they know nothing of Kaz."

I continued, "You may go back to your seats. Victor, you can stay here as we will need to hear from you once the others arrive. I must remind everyone here that all of what is discussed here must be kept quiet. If anyone should happen to fall under Aro's curiosity, that will cause everything to stop. We will try to make sure that everyone here will be "training" together. The brothers will believe that we are training to help them, and will allow us to do so. They brought us here, so they think, for my son Jasper and Peter as well as Ethan to train the guards as well as their newborns."

"Now, I need to address my family for a minute here. First of all, I have already asked for forgiveness, but I ask for it again. Jasper, Bella, especially to both of you, please forgive me for putting your lives in danger. When you met up with the group working with Vergil, no one was to be harmed or even threatened. Yet Robert not only threatened, but actually put his hands on our baby girl. Had he been left alive, he would have been killed as soon as he returned. What he did, was his own doing." I said.

"As for the situation with Zaire trying to kill you Jasper. Maybe I should let Zira tell you why."

Zira stood up and turned towards us, "Major, I'm truly sorry for my sister's actions towards you. We were just supposed to test the gifts of your family. You were threatening Robert, and so she thought that she would kill two birds with one stone so to speak. She loved Robert, even though they weren't mates. She was supposed to send you a fireball that would miss you, and watch to see if someone would put a shield up around you. Instead, she sent it so that it would hit you directly. We didn't know that your son's shield would actually bounce her gift back on her. I hope that you won't hold anger against me for what she did? Please forgive me for my part in her actions."

He just nodded, unable to speak without anger lacing his voice. While I could understand wanting to protect someone, you loved, he still had threatened Laya and neither, he, nor I could forgive that, ever.

"We have much to discuss. We will take a short break every two hours, as the kids will need to have what we call "human moments" and to eat. In order for everyone to understand, we will need to make sure we are detailed in what we tell everyone. Now, the rest of the leaders will come in, and then we will have the other contact come up and explain to everyone his or her job." I spoke quietly.

I turned my attention to the family, "Before they come out, I want to ask my family to introduce themselves. They will also need to explain their gifts. Some of you already know of at least one gift, but some of them are blessed enough to have more than one. Edward, can we start with you? Stand up, and be sure to introduce your mate and their gift as well."

I watched as each male stood up and introduced their mates, as well as letting everyone know if they had gifts. When it was Felix's turn, he stood up and announced that Krissy was his mate, but he really didn't know of her gift. So, Jasper stood up and told everyone that she was also their adopted daughter and what her gift was. Felix was shocked.

Jasper introduced Bella, and the kids. He explained what they could do, and I could see that several of the vampires were uneasy. My family could take down vampires with ease, without lifting a finger, and that made some of them nervous.

He did leave out the fact that his mate, and CJ, as well as Laya could go into someone's mind and find thoughts, as well as pull them out if they were together. He also did not disclose the fact that Laya had a gift similar to Ethan's, in that she could "make" someone do something.

Once we were finished with the introductions, I explained that the helicopter that was bringing in the rest of the leaders would be here any moment. I asked that we take a ten minute break so the kids could have a human moment.

We got up, and the kids went to go do what they needed to do, while Bella went and fixed them a quick snack. I wasn't sure how long the meeting would last, or what the reactions would be to what was going on, so I had asked Bella to make sure the kids at least had a snack in case it took longer than just a couple of hours.

Jasper asked me if it was necessary for the kids to be here for the whole meeting. I replied that since Laya knew everything already it might not seem like it, but she, along with CJ, and Bella, would be needed to use their gift of going into Vergil's mind.

I hated that my grand kids had to be in the middle of some kind of fucked up shit. At least with them being here with us, I wouldn't have to worry if they were getting into trouble. In some ways, they were just like their mama, a danger magnet.

Being vampires we all heard the helicopter arriving. Most of them had just stayed in their seats. Since we have no need of moving around, it wasn't necessary for them to get up. The kids along with Bella were back and seated by the time that the passengers had left the helicopter.

The man that came in first looked so much like his brother Caius, that when I had first met him, I thought it was him. He had the same long blonde shoulder length hair, as well as the thin yet tall body. This was Vergil.

When the next man came in there were loud gasps, along with growling, and even some snarls. There wasn't one person that wasn't shocked except for maybe myself, and Laya of course. There also wasn't one person who didn't know who he was.

Standing before us was none other than Marcus Volturi. What made it so shocking for everyone, I think, was the fact that every single time we had been in the throne room with the brothers he seemed to be complacent, not really caring about anything, and bored. This man standing before us was anything but bored.

His eyes actually were sparkling with anticipation of what was to come. I knew that this was not the same man that sat in the throne room with Aro and Caius, no; this man was excited. I knew that the family couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. He was after all, betraying his brothers.

Once everyone had calmed down, I asked that Vergil and Marcus tell everyone what their role was in all of this. I went on to say that once they have spoken then the other leaders will be brought up to tell what their roles are. This was going to be very interesting.

Vergil told us that he of course was the brother of Caius. He explained how he had found out; he had the gift to see the future. He never told his brother or anyone else except for Marcus, who was a very close friend to him.

He went on to explain that while he knew of Alice's gift, his was different. He could also see the past of anything or anyone, but he needed to touch something that belonged to the person or touch the object itself. When he saw the future, it would happen no matter what. Even if someone changed their mind, it wouldn't change the outcome.

I then jumped in and told the family about something that pertained only to our family. He said that Vergil had seen Krissy, when he had met Felix. He knew that she would be the one that would do two things. First, she would be the mate to Felix, who would then want to follow her in the plans, and therefore, seal him into fighting with us, instead of against us.

The second part was her gift of course. It was probably one of the strongest, and was not only defensive but could also be offensive too. He saw that she would be able to help turn the tide so to speak in our favor. The enemy would never stand a chance with her fighting with us. He also told us that later there would be plans laid out that she would be a part of, in keeping the other brothers in the dark about the fact that we knew of their plans.

Marcus of course had the gift to see the relationships in others. While it didn't really mean much as far as the upcoming battle was concerned, he still explained it. Apparently, his mate Didyme, had been murdered by Caius and Aro, they both knew he was going to leave them, and they couldn't have that. Then he told us how he had started seeing things going on with Caius, mostly that he didn't like.

When Vergil had tried to attack the other two brothers, Marcus not only knew of the plan, but it was _his_ plan. Vergil told him that Marcus would stay out of it, as he saw them winning, but he couldn't be sure when. The vision he had seemed to tell of a different time when they would win.

Marcus was the one to have discovered what was going on with Caius, and in part Aro. He was the one to go to Vergil, hoping that either he could talk his brother out of his plans, or stop him another way. He of course had to go another way and ended up being exiled into an area that had no humans or animals.

Of course, he didn't have to stay there forever. It seems that Caius was hoping to help him see why his plan was a good one. Of course, it didn't work. Once Vergil and the others had been shipped off so to speak, they realized the plan to keep Marcus out of it had been the right decision after all.

Marcus was able to watch, wait, and plan. Unlike myself, who had only known of this plan for three years, Marcus had known, for over three hundred years. He knew that in order for them to fight and win against Caius and Aro, they would need some of the guard members, Felix being one of them, to fight by their sides.

Vergil had seen that Felix would have stayed loyal to Caius and Aro if told the truth about what they were doing. They needed him to be with us or most of the guard would stay with the other brothers also. He also saw Krissy, her gift, as well as the fact that she would be the mate to Felix.

Of course, he also saw that it would be through our family that she would even be brought into our world. That's when Eleazar was brought into the picture. Marcus spoke to him telling him of all that the brothers were doing. He was horrified and more than willing to speak to others, quietly about what was going on.

As soon as he knew that Krissy was now a part of the family, Eleazar came to me, and told me what he knew. Of course at this point, she was just a friend to Laya and CJ, still; Vergil knew that she would become part of our world.

This was when I was brought in on the planning. It was my idea to have us brought here, and for the family to "find" the areas that I had been able to see for myself before coming here. It was Marcus's idea that the family not be told anything of what was going on. If Aro had read any of them, it would have stopped the plans and probably would cost us our lives.

Marcus also told us that Caius was the master mind behind what was going on. Aro did know what the plan was and while he did nothing to help it, he also did nothing to stop it. He did plan on all three of them continuing to be the leaders, only the ones being led would also include humans, on a massive scale.

Then Marcus asked that the leaders come up and tell their parts in the plan. Several vampires got up and went up to stand with him. Marcus said that there were still a couple of contacts that weren't known to everyone, but they would wait until after the leaders had spoken to introduce them.

Eleazar spoke up first. He told us that at the beginning, he doubted the story until he was allowed to visit a place that was similar to this place, the difference being, where he went was in Utah. Once he had seen what the truth was he immediately became the one to talk to other vampires.

Victor was the one who was in charge of making sure that all four of the areas ran smoothly. He had to make sure that the humans were multiplying in the first town, as well as making sure that the females in the breeding area were being impregnated, and taken care of until time for the births. He also had to make sure that the hybrids were being trained properly.

Even though he hated what the brothers were planning, he had wanted the job because he knew if some other vampire was to be in charge, most of the humans would be dead by now. He wanted to rule with at least some humanity. His area was the one here. This was the first place the brothers had started.

Yep, there were other areas just exactly like this one, just not as secret. They were located all over the US as well as other countries. None were as big as this place though. They worked on this one first; they needed to make sure that it would work as planned. It did.

One difference though between this place and the other ones was that the hybrids ruled the human towns. The ones that did that were actually from this place as they were older, and already trained. Marcus was pleased when Aro chose this compound to come to, so that we could see everything already set up.

Makenna spoke up next. She was in charge of turning, and training. She had actually been "planted" here by Marcus. She herself turned the ones that came here, to this area. Other vampires turned the ones at the turning and training area.

She worked along with another leader, Kaz, who of course couldn't be here because someone had to stay with the ones still going through the transformation. He would bite the humans at the same time she did; this gave them super control.

He too was in charge of the turning and training. His job was mainly to train newborns how to fight. They both only worked here at this compound, as they were two that had been exiled along with Vergil. We would be given the chance to meet this Kaz that we had all been hearing about before we left.

My job had been to get us here of course, as well as arranging the ones that were joining us in this fight to meet up with others, and get here. In some cases, even the brothers couldn't know they were here. I also had to make sure that everyone was in their "place" so to speak.

I had to ask Marcus for help in this dept. I had to stay out of who was doing what, in case Aro might confront me. It seems that the "accidental" overhearing of a certain conversation had been staged as well. Marcus asked that the contact stay quiet, until the right time, and then told us how he had fixed it so that this person would overhear, and then be asked to do some things.

The attention needed to be off of myself as far as getting everyone to where they needed to be. The person chosen had done an excellent job of not only guiding the family to where they should be, but doing it in a way so that no one even realized what was going on, that they were being led.

Marcus then told us how sorry he was concerning what had happened with Robert, Zaila, and then the guards. They knew that Robert wasn't trustworthy, but needed him to get some things done. They never expected him to attack Laya.

They also didn't know that the guards that confronted the kids in the woods would ignore a direct order from Aro. Although, Caius had told them, they could ignore the order if they so choose to. That caused the family to growl. Peter and Em wanted to go rip Caius apart for that.

Next, we were introduced to Daniel. He had the ability to put out a "stink" that would then absorb any scents in the area. He was in charge of making sure that none of the brothers could find out that other vampires besides themselves had been in any of the areas. Remember, we weren't supposed to know these places existed.

Finally, Marcus told us that they would start at the beginning. He also told us that under no circumstances would there be just one leader. It seems that ruling along side of Caius and Aro had shown him that just one or two being in charge was dangerous. They had a lot of power, yet were greedy for more.

At this point, Laya started to tug on Jasper's arm. Seems that she needed a human moment. I watched as he stood up and asked if we could take a quick break so that they could do what they needed to do. He was going to walk out with them, but Laya told him to stay that they would only be a minute.

Something was wrong. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but Laya seemed to be tense. Both her and CJ had been monitoring Vergil's thoughts, so I assumed that it was something to do with that. I would wait to ask her about it later.

Ten minutes later and they were back. This time, CJ seemed to be tense, and angry. His shield was also up around the both of them. I knew this because I could see the look of concentration on his face, as well as slight confusion on Jasper's as he looked at CJ. I'm guessing that Laya must have picked up a thought and wanted to talk to CJ about it, even though he would have picked it up as well.

I wanted to stop the meeting to find out what was going on. If I did that though it would bring attention to the fact that they knew something that the rest of us didn't. I would just have to wait.

I looked over at Jasper's mate, and she too knew that something was very wrong. She had also been probing Vergil's mind but never acted like she knew whatever was going on with the kids. Either that, or she just chose not to react to it. I was beginning to really regret bringing the kids here.

I heard Marcus speaking and turned my attention back to him. He told us that most of the other vampires already knew of everything going on. Unfortunately, my family were the only ones in the dark. They were also the only ones besides the leaders who had actually seen all of the areas we were about to discuss.

He told us that basically, we could connect the dots and figure out the areas and what they were being used for. The human city, was of course being run by vampires. The humans there knew of the existence of vampires, and of course were afraid of them.

They were used for food, turning, sex, and hunting. Often, a group of them would be brought into an area of woods and then turned loose. They were told that if they could stay away from the vampires for a certain number of hours, then they would be set free. It was a lie of course, there was no way a human could hide from a vampire.

It did make the humans run, hide, and fight, which is what they wanted from them. When the brothers were here of course they would take a bunch and take them to the main feeding area where the Volturi stayed. They were like lambs being led to the slaughter.

I knew Marcus was bothered by this. He finally explained that while he himself fed off of humans that were brought to them; he was at least humane enough to make his kills quick, and he refused to feed off of children.

The second area, the turning and training area wasn't much different than the one in Italy. The problem? It wasn't supposed to be here. The only reason for one in Italy was to turn "special" humans for the guard; this one shouldn't have even been here.

It was also run by two very dark, twisted vampires. They actually got off on seeing humans in pain. It didn't matter if it was the pain from being turned, or from being tortured. Their specialty was just that, torture.

They would actually go into the turning chambers and remove the clothes and rape the women while they laid helpless, and in pain. They would also rape the humans before they either fed or turned them. Especially, if there was a family member that could watch.

Their favorite form of torture was part of what CJ had seen. They would find human females pregnant, almost ready to give birth. They would then cut the babies out, and make the mothers watch as the babies were sometimes ripped apart, or their very favorite was to skin the babies alive. They would actually cum while the babies screamed in pain, usually inside of the mothers.

Apparently, this was kept from Caius as the reason for the town was to make sure there were more than enough humans in one place to feed, or turn as needed. If he knew what they were doing, killing offspring, he would have stopped them, at least from killing the babies.

The third place, which is where they had kept Laya was of course the breeding area. It had originally been created for vampires to come and have sex with humans. The humans weren't important except to make sure the vampire enjoyed himself, or herself. If they died in the process of being fucked, it didn't matter.

Until, some of the humans started making sure to bring intense pleasure to the vampires, insuring they would probably be taken care of, to repeat the pleasure. Of course, this then led to the females getting pregnant. This is how they found out about hybrids.

Caius was more than a little excited over this bit of news. He found out that hybrids while looking fully human, had vampire traits. With the right training, they could pass themselves off as humans, and eventually worm their way into all areas of humanity.

With the hybrids, the leaders of the vampire world could eventually rule the human world as well. It was probably take several years to have hybrids in the places where they would be needed. Then they would announce to the humans the existence of vampires and could then rule both.

The humans were becoming more and more dangerous to vampires every year with all of the new technology coming out. Humans were now capable of actually fighting against a vampire or even several vampires, and winning. All they needed was a flame thrower, quick reflexes, and a fire, and they could wipe out the vampires.

If they could rule the humans, then they could keep them from coming up with more weapons, and would stop the humans before they even knew there was another enemy to fight.

There was also another area that was not here. It was located in some area of death valley. Which from what Marcus was saying was the perfect name. It was a place of torture, blood, and much death. Here, a vampire to go to unleash their darkest desires upon humanity.

Humans were tortured, raped, and humiliated before being brutally killed. Most were not there to just be food. Here, a vampire could either watch as other humans were forced to do horrendous acts upon other humans, or they could do the acts themselves. There were no limits, and nothing to stop them from doing whatever they wanted to do.

This too was the idea of a very sick, and twisted mind. It belonged to Caius, and he was often there being the number one client. I told everyone that I had the unfortunate opportunity actually to go and see this area for myself. No one knew I was there, and for the first time in my existence as a vampire, I was grateful I didn't need to sleep as I would have been plagued with nightmares.

The humans were either starved, or fattened up. Sometimes a vampire would come across their singer, or just a human they wanted and would have the ones that ran this place to go and take those humans to be had by these vampires. Not one human was allowed to have normal human environments.

They were kept naked, both males and females together. They had to use the bathroom in the small rooms they were kept in, on the floors in front of the others that would be in the same room with them. They were often forced to commit acts upon each other, while vampires watched.

If a female started her period, the vampires would often find more ways to torture them. It often led to their deaths in the most vile ways. It kind of reminded me of some of what the Nazi's had done to Jews, during Hitler's reign of terror.

I could tell that the whole family understood. I could tell that Jasper now understood that this was why Laya was willing to go against him, and her family; it was to keep them from knowing this until it was time. This is why I said nothing, making sure that we did what was needed of us, while keeping us safe, by not having the information to give away to Aro.

The whole family was in different levels of different emotions. I looked over at our beautiful baby girl who should have never been touched by this horror. She looked at her dad, and just nodded her head that she knew this part.

I watched as both of her parents grabbed her and just hugged her tight. I could see that they were feeling sorrow at how horrible Jasper, mostly, had acted towards her for not telling them. She had had this on her shoulders, alone. Knowing that if Aro knew we knew, he would have been able to stop us, and kill us. She had to be one of the strongest people I have ever known.

I heard him tell her how horrible he felt for not trusting her. She just hugged him back and told him that she loved him and there was nothing to forgive. His mate and CJ had joined in their hug. Now, the rest of the family were trying to hug her as well. They all now understood the weight of what she had carried alone.

I had to clear my throat and said, "Now; we need the other contact to come forward. Before he or she does, I have something to say. First, I still do not know who the person is, but the reason I have waited, until now, for you to come forward is because I knew that if the family knew this shit first, that you would more than likely be forgiven quickly. Once you come up, you will be given the chance to explain your actions. I myself do not need to hear it; I understand, so you are already forgiven as far as I'm concerned."

"Now, if you will come up. Again, I must stress please be quiet and let him or her explain before reacting. Come up when you're ready."

Everyone had frozen, except for our eyes. We were looking from one member to the next. I knew what everyone was feeling, I was feeling the very same thing, "please don't let it be _my_ mate."

It took a full minute before there was any real movement. Every single vampire in the room had their eyes on us. Finally, someone stood up. The shock that went through all of us could be felt by every person here, even without Jasper or Laya projecting.

They very slowly looked down at their mate and gave a look that said they were sorry, but really weren't at the same time. They walked up to the front to join me. I smiled and patted them on the back signaling that they were forgiven.

The contact then turned to face us, his family. The emotions had changed, but not once did I see any anger, from anyone towards my son. The family seemed to understand, and Jasper sent him some calm as well as understanding. He needed to know that it was okay. While we were waiting for him to start, I saw my granddaughter look into the eyes of her uncle. She had tears running down her face, but not from sorrow.

No, her tears were from pride, and respect. The strongest emotion coming from her though was love. I'm no empath, but I didn't need to be one to see the love coming from her to my son. Yeah, she loved her uncle Emmett deeply, and this only made her love him more.

It made me realize what a burden this must have been for him too. I couldn't wait to hear what he would tell us.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N A special thanks to my prereader sinfulroad69, she makes sure the story flows right, and to my beta KareBear1965, she makes sure it reads right. Love ya both. You may hate me after this chapter, and you may need some tissue. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Bella POV**

When I saw Emmett walk up and join Carlisle and the rest of the leaders to say I was shocked would be an understatement. I would have never believed that Emmett could be the other contact. I have a feeling that most of the family will be looking at him in a whole new light.

He was such a child at heart most of the time, a big bear of a brother. For him to have done this showed that while most saw him as a prankster, joker, and sometimes nutty vampire, there was more to him. Of course I already knew this. I had seen him talk to Jasper, as well as myself and give advice that actually made a difference.

For him to have been able to hide what he did from Edward, as well as Alice, and Jasper, spoke volumes about who he really is. Not only was he able to hide this from the gifted vampires in the family, but he was able to act like nothing was different. He still acted like his crazy, silly, and sometimes stupid self. Not that he is stupid, he just does stupid shit.

That's partly why I love him so much, because of the stunts that he pulls. It makes me laugh. Now, though he has Peter to help him get into the shit that he does. I remember the last stunt he pulled, it actually cost him to lose a body part for a week.

Rose was so pissed at him for that one. Seems he had gotten bored one day and decided to start his own hot line, using his cell phone. The way he saw it, he was an expert on sex, so he figured why not put it to good use and give out advice.

Once a couple of women had called, they called their friends and told them about the _HOT_ sounding man giving ladies advice on sex. Well, you get the picture. He was getting calls almost non-stop. Unfortunately, he was with Rose about to use some of his own advice on his beautiful mate, when the phone rang and kept on ringing.

Emmett had tried to answer it once but Rose told him that if he did, she would make him wait a week before having sex with him. The phone kept ringing and finally Rose had had it. She answered it, thinking it might be someone in the family, it wasn't.

It was one of the women wanting to speak to Emmett, the sex god. Rose asked her exactly what she needed to talk to him about and she explained that she had been having trouble with her boyfriend having boring sex with her and she needed more advice from Emmett.

Rose quickly explained that Emmett would no longer be available for advice, that she was his wife and he would be needing advice of his own shortly. It took Emmett a whole week of begging, and pleading for her to forgive him. She told me privately that she forgave him the first time he asked, but felt he needed a lesson.

The man that now stood next to Carlisle was not the same man, he couldn't be. Yet, there he stood with mixed emotions showing in his face. Pride, confidence, worry, and fear, being the ones that could be seen easily. I knew where the worry and fear were coming from, it wasn't hard to understand.

He was worried that he could lose his family, but more importantly, he was fearful of losing his mate or at least her trust. I looked over at Rose who was looking on with obvious shock on her face. She looked so broken at this moment. The man that she trusted with her very life, with her secrets had not trusted her. He had kept secrets from her, important ones.

Emmett's voice brought my attention back to him. Still, I needed to go to Rose and try to give her some form of comfort. I got up and went over to where she was still seated. I took Emmett's chair and wrapped my arms around her. This caused her to break down completely and start sobbing.

I looked over at Emmett and his face showed that he was heart broken over the pain he was causing his mate. I looked over at Jasper and he knew that I was asking him to help Rose. She calmed down immediately, but I continued to hold her. I knew she would need support while Emmett explained his part in this plan.

After another minute Rose was calmed down enough that she could listen to what her mate had to say. When she nodded to him he understood that he could now explain and she would listen. Esme came over then and sat next to Rose to offer her the comfort of a mate who had also had secrets kept by their mate.

I went back over to Jasper and the kids. Laya was still beaming at her uncle with pride coming off of her. I turned my attention back to Emmett. Carlisle spoke up, "Emmett, would you tell everyone your part in this. I have to admit that I myself am impressed that you could be a part of this plan. I want to tell you that I am grateful to you for your part, and I'm proud to call you my son."

This gave Emmett the boost of confidence that he needed, "First, I need to say to you Rosie, I'm sorry. I'm not sorry that I helped with the plan, but I am sorry that I had to keep it a secret even from you. Please say that you'll forgive me. Laya, princess, please forgive me for not helping you when you were caught. I was meant to overhear, you were not. While I knew that you wouldn't be harmed, the family didn't and I couldn't do a fucking thing about letting them know you would be alright. Sorry Esme."

He continued, "To the rest of the family, especially you Jasper, and Bella forgive me for not being able to stop what happened with Laya and for not being able to tell you anything. I did take action, and did my best to make sure that she would be well taken care of."

Marcus spoke up then, "He speaks the truth. As soon as he found out about what had happened he went straight to the ones he was to be in contact with and told them that she was to be treated better than any queen. He actually threatened them with death, and dismemberment if even one hair on her head was harmed. It was unfortunate that there were the two who decided that they could toy around and not follow orders. She was able to deal with them, still, I apologize for their actions. I saw the pain in his eyes, and on his face when he found out what had taken place. He almost revealed himself then."

Laya quickly jumped out of her seat and ran up to hug Emmett. We could all hear him telling her how very sorry he was that he couldn't be there for her when it all happened. Laya was crying, and we were a little surprised as she was not usually outwardly emotional. At least not in front of everybody.

Laya told him that there was nothing to forgive and that she loved him very much. Then she must have sent him what she was feeling because he suddenly had the biggest grin on his face. She kissed him on the cheek and then came back over to sit down.

I made sure that Jasper once again sent him acceptance. I felt that with what we had already heard that Emmett had done the right thing. Actually, I felt that it was the only thing that he could do, and if I had been in that situation, I probably would have done the same thing.

He started up, "I won't go back over the part where I overheard, everyone already knows the important shit. Once I had been caught I was taken to see what we found later. I actually had to watch as one of the women in the birthing rooms was ripped open so the baby could get out. I knew that they didn't have to die, at least like they were. But the vampires that were there to take the babies just let it happen. It was at that place that I knew I had to do whatever I could to insure two things. First, that everyone did find all of the places, even though I had a hard time trying to figure out how to get the family to the breeding area, until Laya had been caught. I told them to take her there, let her be told what was going on, and let her "lead" the family there. It worked, and no one suspected that I was part of the plan. I didn't know that Carlisle was one of the leaders. I only knew of Victor, Makenna, Kaz, and Marcus."

He paused for a moment and then went on, "They were the four that I overheard talking. After seeing the shit I did, I knew that I needed to also protect the family. If everyone knew what was going on, and that there was a plan, it could have put everyone in danger if Aro decided to "read" anyone. I had to keep quiet in order to keep the family safe, until it was time to tell everyone what was going on. I also had to try to gauge everyone's thoughts, and feelings on what was going on. If someone came up with something that was too far away from the truth, I was to "guide" the person away from that and to the truth. I kept telling the others that Edward or Jasper would be better for that job but that would have meant telling them. You'll be happy to hear that I never really saw anyone go away from the truth, you guys seemed to pick up what was going on without my needing to do or say anything. Guess that proves that you guys are smart!"

He went on, "It was also my job to report what I knew as far as what everyone was thinking or feeling. At least as much as I understood. You see, the way it was explained to me, and I had to agree. It was much better that you see the places first, and see what the fuck the assholes are doing, before telling you everything. They tried to talk to me and I was determined to come and tell the family. After they showed me the places, I knew that you guys should "find" these places first, and then be told the truth. The horror of what is going on, would be needed to be seen, in order for you to understand. One last thing, will you guys be able to forgive me? Rosie baby, can you forgive me?"

Rose stood up and went over to Em. Looking up into his eyes she asked him a question,"Emmett, I have to know one thing before I can decide if I will forgive you or not. Debbie and Rebekah, were they a part of the plan? Was it planned that they come into our lives, to soften us, to soften me up? As far as I'm concerned they are _our_ babies, and the thought that they would be "used", by anyone for any reason makes me sick."

"I can assure you Rose that they were not planned. I will tell you though that when I found out that you were wanting to keep them to raise as your own, it helped to strengthen the outcome into being in our favor. I would never have allowed a child to be part of this plan." Marcus spoke softly.

Rose told Em that they would talk in private, but she not only forgave him, but also understood why he did it. She did make him promise to never withhold anything from her again. I could see that she was still hurt, even though she accepted why he did it.

Peter then spoke up and said, "Alright, we have heard the truth of what is goin' on. Now, can you tell us exactly what this fuckin' plan is to stop this shit before it gets out of hand?"

Carlisle looked at Marcus and Vergil. Marcus told Vergil that he should tell the main plan, and then Marcus would let everyone know what the aftermath would entail.

Most of the plan was already known so Vergil didn't really have much to say. We would have to go up against Caius, and Aro, if he chose to fight with him. The training with Krissy using her gift would still take place. Everyone that was here would be a part of the training. Most of the other vampires here, were already guard members and had been trained to fight.

They would have to work with Ethan, Jasper, and Peter as well as the rest of us. This way, they could see us in action and maybe become better fighters. The same goes for us as well.

We would be spending most of our time training. Now that we knew the plans and what was going on, we needed to try to stay away from Aro. If we were training most of the time we could stay away without arousing his suspicions.

According to Vergil, at a time when we were ready, Caius, and Aro would be surrounded by all of us. At the signal, we would all move so that Caius, and Aro would be surrounded. The ones that were in league with Caius would have their gifts removed just as the "attack" took place.

Krissy of course would be the one to do that, and there would be certain vampires that would receive the gifts. Two that would be sure of working with Caius and Aro were of course Jane and Alec. Knowing that it would only be five minutes before the gifts would be back, we would have to work quickly.

Krissy would be standing in a "safe" zone. Her only job would be the obvious; keep the ones loyal to Caius and Aro from having, and using their gifts. This is where the "special" training would be needed.

She would have to be able to do it quickly, and be able to send the gifts into the ones specifically designated to receive them. We were hoping that by removing the gifts of those who had them, that Caius could quickly be captured. Of course we would still have to deal with the guards.

Caius would then be given to Marisa,and he would finally be able to kill him for killing his mate. Aro might be given a choice of which side he would follow. It would depend on his attitude mostly. It was hoped that the fight itself would be without fatalities, with the one exception.

If Aro did decide to follow Caius he too would be killed. If he opt to stand with us then his life would be spared, but he would never have complete rule over vampires again. No one would. This was where Marcus stepped in.

He had already spoken of the fact that it was too dangerous to allow any vampire to have that much power. Even humans did not do that, for the most part. While the president could make decisions, those decisions always had to have others agree before he could actually execute the decision. That's why there were others that had to vote on if the decision should be put into practice, or made into a law.

Marcus wanted to see the same thing happen with the vampire world. Except instead of having a president, it would be a board that was made up of vampires that had proven to be able to lead, while still keeping in mind that humans were to be treated, well, humanely.

No single vampire could make a decision without the others. All decisions, laws, and violations of said laws would be discussed with all members of the board. There was an automatic understanding that while some violations of the law would need to be dealt with immediately, there would still be the final decision that would be made with all of the vampires present.

Once Caius had been taken care of, and the new way of doing things was ready to be put into place; we would have another meeting and the board members would be selected. It was obvious as to who some of the board members would be. The leaders that were standing in front of us now.

After the members had been selected, then the areas that were here would be dealt with as well. In some cases, they could just be destroyed after being evacuated. The turning and training center being one, as well as the breeding, and birthing areas.

The two towns would be a different matter altogether. We couldn't just turn the humans loose, that were in the first town. They knew about vampires, but didn't know about technology, at all. Imagine if you will, one of them going to any city, even a small one. They would see cars, tall buildings, people using cell phones, computers, etc. The shock could kill them or drive them insane.

If they started talking to other humans, they could tell them about the existence of vampires. While most of the humans would deem them crazy for believing in us, there would be some that would believe and those just might start to hunt for us.

So, there would have to be retraining. Not so much for the adults as for the children. The adults too would have to be retrained, schools created, but these schools wouldn't just teach the basics. They would also have to slowly be trained to not believe in vampires.

Of course, they could just be allowed to stay as they were. Only creating a better medical facility so that all diseases could be taken care of. Carlisle told us that there were literally hundreds of orphans because of the vampires killing or turning their parents. He wanted to see a system that would be in place for them to be properly taken care of.

He also said that there might be a possibility that the orphans could be relocated, and retrained to no longer believe in us. Some of course were still too young to understand anyway.

As for the second town. At this point, we didn't know what to do about it. The hybrids that lived there had no compassion for humans at all. They couldn't really be retrained as they had memories just like us. We didn't dare let them go free because they would kill humans, probably without even considering being discreet. They saw themselves as Superior to humans and therefore, had no need to hide what they were, or what they ate.

Once everything else had been settled, we would have to decide how to handle them. No one really wanted to just kill them, so we did decide that we would need to have vampire guards in place to keep them from first of all finding out that the ones in charge were no longer around. And secondly, to keep them inside their area.

There was something else that needed to be done before we could confront Caius and Aro. It seems that Caius has a list of every place that is set up similar to this one. We would need the list to take care of all of them. They would all have to be destroyed.

Marcus said that as far as the "towns" were concerned, we could probably combine the inhabitants into one town, in one place. This would make it easier to take care of the humans there. We would probably also combine the hybrids into one town. We would have to wait until we knew how many we were dealing with first. Marcus felt that it would be up to us to care for them, as it was vampires that created the towns.

I found it really hard to understand how a vampire that drinks from humans and kills them, could have compassion for them. I myself has never tasted human blood since I was turned. Not even donated blood.

At this point though I had stopped listening. I had been monitoring several of the leaders, going inside of their heads looking at their thoughts. This was something that Jasper had asked the kids and I to do while in this meeting.

While he had explained most of our gifts when he introduced us, this gift had been left out. Carlisle had said nothing about it, so I assumed that he had no problem with keeping it to ourselves.

Edward of course can read their minds, but he can only hear what they are thinking about at the moment. Vergil knew all about his gift and could easily keep certain thoughts in the back of his mind, and therefore, keep Edward from hearing anything that might be important for us to know.

The kids and I could go further and find those thoughts he did keep in the back. I was grateful that Carlisle had not told him everything about us or we might not have gotten the thoughts that we did pick up. I knew the moment that the kids found the same thoughts that I had, they both got up and left for a few minutes.

I didn't want to alert anyone so I just pretended to not know anything was amiss. I also knew that after this meeting was over, that there would be a more private meeting. For the most part everything that he had said is true, he has just left out some shit.

I knew that Laya wanted CJ to tell her if they both saw the same things. I was positive that they would both wait until after we were done to say anything. I'm just grateful that Vergil needs to touch, in order to "read" the person's past and future. We will just have to stay away from him as much as we will need to stay away from Aro.

If he can read us, then he would "see" that we know his other plan, and will be making our own to stop him. I also knew that Laya had CJ to check the others thoughts including her papaw's to see if anyone else knew of Vergil's lack of full disclosure so to speak.

She was just wanting to make sure that she didn't miss anything as she was searching their minds. It was times like this that I was also grateful that we had practiced our gift of going into someone's mind, together. We had perfected it so that we could communicate without saying a word.

Marcus and Carlisle had been asking Jasper if he would be in charge of the training, and getting everyone set up for who would get the gifts, where the best ones for a particular job would be. In other words he would be in charge of strategies, as well as the training, of everyone.

This would include the newborns. I heard Marcus tell him that these newborns were different since they were already well controlled. He would only need to train them in fighting, as well as using their gifts. They would all have gifts and it would be part of his job to find out what the gifts were, and if they could be used in the upcoming confrontation.

Marcus and Carlisle especially were hoping that it would only be a matter of confronting, and not having to actually fight, even though, they knew that they could expect some fighting as Caius has guards that are loyal to both him and Aro. It was some of Vergil's group that wanted to see death come to Caius.

Even Carlisle understood that Caius would have to be removed permanently. He would never relinquish his ruling status, and even if he stepped down or was removed he could just start building his own army. No, he couldn't be allowed to live.

I heard Jasper ask Carlisle and Marcus when the last of the newborns would be awake. The very last one would be awake in two days. They would need to feed immediately, while they could control themselves, they were still more thirsty than older vampires so they still had the need to feed more often.

Jasper told Marcus and Vergil that he would lead the training and strategies, as long as he had the control to do it as he saw fit. He also wanted Ethan, Peter, and Char to also be in charge when he wasn't around. They would be helping him in every way. He told them that if any of them, mainly Vergil, or any of those working closely with him interfered, he would stop all training.

Vergil did not like this at all. He argued that he should be kept informed, and have some control over the _army_ as he put it. Jasper explained that while he would be informed of the plan, the control of said army should be kept to the ones training them.

I knew why he was wanting to have some control over the vampires that would be considered an army. I just couldn't say anything yet. My mate knows that I know something, that is the only reason he is agreeing to lead. This way, at least he will have some measure of control over the ones fighting against the brothers.

Yeah, we were very very good together. We too could communicate without words. While specifics couldn't be understood, in general, I could let him know things without letting anyone else know. That's how we could get away from the kids when a certain _need_ arose. Lust would be sent, and then a reason to leave would be spoken. Perfect. At least until the kids got older.

I sent him confidence, that told him that I was probing Vergil's mind. Then I sent him some surprise, along with worry, and concern. That told him that I had found something that he was not telling us, and it wasn't good.

The problem started when Vergil turned his attention to me. It wasn't like he had anything to say, he just stared at me. Like he "knew" something that I didn't. I kind of felt like he knew what I was doing, going into his mind.

Vergil was still watching me. I knew that no one else had noticed, but I could feel something was going on. It was almost as if he was planning, and whatever it was, it had something to do with me. My instincts were going off like crazy, warning me that there was danger.

I knew that my instincts had never steered me wrong, even when I was human. It was harder to listen and heed what they were telling me before I was turned, but I had never had them not be right on target. I instinctively drew closer to my mate.

With plans set for training the meeting was over. The first thing was letting the ones that were already trained to spar so that Jasper would know what if any additional training would be needed. He also needed to find out who had gifts and make sure that he had plenty of vampires that had no gift. They would be the ones receiving the gifts Krissy would steal.

Jasper asked for the ones that were already trained to go to the training area and start. Then he asked Peter, and Ethan to go and watch, direct, and find those with gifts. He explained that he needed a few minutes with his family before starting.

In front of everyone he told us that he needed to explain just what being the leader would mean for us as a family. Meaning, time he wouldn't be able to see us, at all. He went on to say that once all of the fighters had been screened, then he could work with the newborns.

Once he was sure that there would be no danger to the kids, we would join everyone. He wanted someone with the kids, until time for them to join in with their training. They wouldn't necessarily need fight training, just training in fighting without their gifts.

Instead of us going to our suites, Jasper said that we would be hunting first. I knew this was just a way to get us some place for privacy. With the kids right behind us, we ran. Once we were far enough away to not be heard we stopped.

I quickly filled Jasper in as to what I had seen in Vergil's head. The kids had seen the same thoughts that I had. First, everything that had been told to us was true. What the other leaders didn't know was the fact that once Caius and Aro had been dealt with, Vergil planned on having the army and his personal guards turn on us.

That's why he was so upset when Jasper demanded that he have complete control over the training. Jasper wasn't stupid by any means. By having complete control over the _army _if you will, he could keep them from turning on us so easily. Part of training an army is giving them the mentality to be disciplined, and following the orders of their commander without question or hesitation.

While it wouldn't necessarily stop them from turning on us, it would make it harder for Vergil to have them kill us. Jasper said that he would have to make sure that the ones that weren't part of the family would be loyal only to us.

This meant obviously that he would have to use his gift on them until it was so strongly ingrained in them, that they would automatically obey any order that they gave them, and not obey orders from others, no matter who they were. This was how the vampire armies that he trained for Maria were so successful. They would only obey orders from the Major, and later on from Peter.

Even Maria couldn't order them to do anything. This guaranteed that she would never turn on Jasper, and that Peter was also safe from death. At the same time, she did control Jasper.

Jasper said that he wanted to wait a bit before sharing this with Carlisle or Marcus. Then I told him what my instincts had told me, and that I felt like Vergil was planning something for me. This caused him to start growling.

I was able to calm him down, and then went on to explain that if I had been able to focus properly then I might have been able to see whatever he was planning for me. Instead, I focused on my instincts and then the meeting was over, and Vergil was gone.

The first thing Jasper wants to do is hunt Vergil down and take care of the problem. I told him that the smart thing to do would be just to take into account that this guy did want Caius and his madness stopped. In the meantime, he surely wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything. I really wished I would have listened to my mate.

**CJ POV**

After dad left to go to the training area, mom had us come to her and dad's suite. She wanted to fix us something to eat, and then wanted us to rest a little before heading out to join the training.

Normally, we wouldn't have needed the rest but we had been in that stupid meeting for hours. I knew that Laya was tired and so was I. Mom said that it would be better for us to rest before going so that we would be more alert.

After eating three turkey sandwiches, I started to feel tired myself. Mom wanted us to stay in their suite to rest. I wanted to argue with her but then realized that she could be a target for Vergil. I had learned a long time ago that if mom felt her instincts telling her something, she was always right. Since they had an extra room with a bed in it, I took that one and Laya took mom and dad's bed to rest.

It was dark when I woke up, and looking at the clock I found that I had slept for a couple of hours. I quickly got up and after taking care of my human needs, I went looking for mom, and Laya.

Laya had woken up just right before I did, and was in the kitchen getting a drink. She asked me if I had seen mom. I told her that I had just woken up, and she was the first person I had seen. I was getting a bad feeling, and Laya said that she had been up for about twenty minutes and had been looking for mom everywhere.

She thought that maybe mom had gone to the training area. The problem with that is that mom would have left us a note telling us where she had gone. Dad had told her that under no circumstances was she to go anywhere alone, and he wanted her to stay with us.

Laya wanted to call dad right away and I told her that we needed to go look in the main area where the meeting had been held first. If she was down there, then we would be silly to disturb dad while he was training.

Making sure that we had our cell phones we pushed the button to call for the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed, we were both wishing we had taken the stairs. We were both worried, and this fucking elevator was taking forever to get down to the bottom floor.

We both could feel something was not right. Laya was scared to the point of projecting. I had to ask her to tone it down and reel it in before I could no longer function. I couldn't really blame her, I was scared myself. But, I had to stay strong for her and for mom.

We could smell venom in the elevator. It was mom's and we could see some on the floor. I needed to call dad, but we would have to wait until we got off as we had no reception.

The second the doors were open we were out. We had taken about four steps when we both froze. Laying on the floor was an arm. Not just any arm, it was a vampire's arm. It belonged to mom, we knew this for sure because it was her left arm and it still had her wedding ring on the finger.

I vaguely heard Laya scream, but it sounded far away. All I could hear was my own roar that was coming from deep in my chest. It took me a minute or so to realize that my sister was "losing it" and I had to do something. I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest.

My phone went off at this point and while holding my sister with one arm I used the other hand to answer the phone. It was dad and he was practically screaming into the phone, "Your mother, where is she? Whats going on? Is she alright? She's not answering her phone."

I couldn't talk, I couldn't seem to find my voice. Laya was sobbing hard, and I knew dad could hear her. He became even louder, "Whats wrong with your sister? Is she hurt? Did someone hurt her or threaten her? CJ, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"I'm sorry dad. I. I. I don't know what happened. Laya is hysterical. We, um, well, we found part of mom. We were asleep, and when we woke up, mom was gone. When we got off the elevator to go look for her we, um, OH DAD! I'm so sorry that I didn't stay awake, I'm so fucking sorry. We found mom's arm here in front of the elevator. We haven't had the chance to look anywhere else." I myself was sobbing. How could I have let this happen to mom?

I'm supposed to be the man of the house when dad isn't around. I'm supposed to protect mom and Laya, how in the hell did someone come in and do whatever it was that they did? I heard dad yell that he was on the way. Then the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. Laya was still sobbing but she was starting to slow down. She pulled back and started yelling about needing to look to see if we could find mom. She took off like a bat out of hell! I grabbed her before she got too far. She tried to fight me, saying she needed to find mom. I finally got her to look at me long enough to let her know that I agreed with her but we both needed to stop, and take in the scents that were here.

The fucking bastards actually left a trail. We could smell at least ten different vampires had been here most of them we didn't know. One we did though. He had been in the meeting, and had gotten angry with dad, Vergil.

We followed the scents right out the front door. As soon as we got outside, we saw her leg. Just as we looked down, dad came running through the trees. He basically slammed to a stop in front of us, looking down at mom's leg. The roar that came out of him was wild, and feral.

The pain and anguish that came off of him was enough to send me to my knees. His eyes were black, and he was looking around wildly. Peter, Ethan, Char, and Levi came running up next.

Dad had dropped to his knees next to mom's leg. Peter started barking out orders to follow the scents and gather anything they might find. If they found a body part they were to immediately bring it back here. By the time he had finished the rest of the family were here and started to do their own search.

Peter did take time to make sure we were unharmed, before taking off in the direction of the scent. Dad seemed to be in shock, until he heard Layla's wail of pain. It wasn't physical pain, it was emotional pain of loss of a loved one.

He quickly got up and went over to where she was. She had also fallen to the ground, but was curled up in a fetal position. I watched quietly while dad very gently picked her, and put her in his lap.

Her sobs became louder, and he held her to his chest. After a minute he looked up at me, and then held his arm out inviting me to join them. I hadn't realized I was crying until I reached up to my face. If he could have cried he would have tears running down his face, instead his eyes were full of venom.

I moved into my father's arms and the three of us just held each other. We were alone at the moment, everyone else had taken off in the direction of mom's scent. I knew that the three of us were hoping to find all of mom so we could put her back together.

I just hope that she will be alright after this. If they managed to take her head off as well and leave only her torso intact, then it would take awhile for her to heal. The worst part for her was that she would have to be given human blood.

If they find her mostly intact then she could probably just drink animal blood. But, if she is torn apart more than what we have found so far, she will need human blood for her to heal properly.

A short time later we heard footsteps, heading our way. They were running, and there were several. Peter, Char, and Rose broke through the trees first. They appeared to be carrying mom, or what was left of her. They yelled for dad to grab mom's leg and follow them into the elevator.

Once in mom and dad's suite they put the parts on the bed. I watched as dad went into mate mode and wanted the others to leave her alone. He started to growl and snarl every time someone tried to put a limb back on.

After a few times of him almost attacking, everyone backed off to allow him to work on her. He did ask Peter to tell him what happened. Peter told us that the whole group followed her scent. They were finding more body parts along the way.

They did catch up to the group of vampires that had taken her, they were now all burning. Unfortunately, before they could get mom away from them, they ripped her head off of her body. The worst part was, Vergil had gotten away.

When dad was finished working on mom, he asked Esme if Carlisle had brought any donated blood. She went to go find some and Krissy and Lexi went with her to help carry it back. Peter then told everyone else to leave. Dad was dangerous right now, his mate was badly injured.

Laya and I didn't really want to leave, she was our mom. As we turned to leave, dad told us we could stay. He did say that we should not try to approach her or him, he couldn't be responsible for his actions. We went and sat down in two chairs that were on the far side of the room.

Dad then laid down next to mom and pulled her close to his body. He was very gentle with mom, and I looked into his face. I have never felt fear before, until now. The look in dad's face made my tears start flowing again.

He looked so "lost", and the pain in his eyes was almost crushing me. Mom still had not moved, or made a sound. Laya said that she could feel no emotion coming from mom, at all. My mind started racing. What if something was wrong and she wouldn't heal? I had heard that sometimes they don't heal, and the parts don't reconnect.

What if our mom was gone? What if she couldn't heal properly? Dad wouldn't be able to survive without mom. She was his whole world. Oh, he had us and we knew that he loved us deeply, but mom is his mate.

If she couldn't come back from this, I knew that it would be my fault. I should have stayed awake. Instead I acted like a little kid, and fell asleep. I wished that I could have stayed with mom. I don't see how my dad would ever be able to look at me again. I had not protected her like I should have.

There is no fucking way that I can stay here. The family will hate me for not protecting mom like I should have been doing. Instead, I fucking fell asleep. I need to get out of here. I don't want to have to see the hate in their eyes for me, for not taking care of her.

I looked over at Laya and she had cried herself to sleep. Dad was wrapped around mom, with his back turned towards me. Now was my chance, with that thought I jumped up and quickly left. I went to my suite and got a few things that I wanted to take with me. I grabbed my clothes, and with one last look around the room, I jumped out the window.

**A/N Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Should Jasper kill Vergil now or later? What about CJ, should he feel guilty? Should he go after Vergil himself? Would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I want to say thanks to my prereader and beta, sinfulroad69, and KareBear1965. They help make this story better. This chapter does have some action, but is a semi filler. Stuff that is needed in order to help it make sense later.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Laya POV **

When I woke up, Ohma had come back along with Lexi to bring donated blood. I went closer to the bed, hoping that dad would let me stand by it. When Esme and Lexi had put the bags of blood on the bed, he had growled at them.

He had opened one of them and was letting the blood drip into mom's mouth. The wounds on her body were still healing, and it would be awhile before she would be healed enough to start moving around. I understood that the more blood she had the faster the healing would take place.

I could see that she wasn't swallowing the blood on her own. Daddy was just pouring it down her throat. Since her head had also been ripped off, it would take some time for her to be able to do even the simple act of swallowing.

I had tried to talk to daddy, but he wasn't responding to me at all. His only concern was for mama. I didn't really mind. I have always felt the love between them, and it was my dream that I too could find that kind of love someday. I just hope that she will come back to us soon.

I went back over to where I had been sitting. Esme came over to me and asked me if I was hungry. I told her no, that I wasn't going to leave until I knew for sure that mama would be alright. She offered to bring me something, but I just wasn't hungry right now.

She asked me where CJ was, and I told her that the last time I had seen him, he was in the chair next to me. She was whispering, and she told me that she hadn't been able to find him. I figured that he wanted to be alone since there wasn't anything he could do to help mama.

An hour, and several bags of blood later, mama started to make noises. She didn't really move too much, but she was able to whisper. The first thing she said was to ask if CJ and I were alright.

Daddy motioned for me to come over so that mama could see me. She asked me if I was alright, and then asked to see CJ. She was worried about us, for some reason. I told her that I would have to go find CJ as he was gone when I woke up. For some reason, this news seemed to upset her more than normal.

She started trying to move, to get up. Daddy had to restrain her. I ran to go find my brother so that mama would calm down. I looked in his room and didn't find him there. I was about to turn to leave when I saw the note. It felt like my heart went up into my throat.

I ran over to it, picked it up. I started crying and ran to get back upstairs as quickly as I could. When the elevator doors opened up, I saw uncle Peter was already in there. He motioned for me to get on quickly.

He explained to me that he knew CJ was gone, and that he was in trouble. He couldn't tell me how, but he did know that daddy needed to be the one to go find him. I showed him the note, and he told me that both mama and daddy needed to read it. Daddy, would be the only one that could help CJ.

When we got back into the room, daddy was trying to calm mama down. He told us that mama told him that the only reason the fucking vampires were able to grab her is because they had five vampires outside of each of our doors before mama could react.

If she didn't go with them willingly, we would have been killed. Vergil met her at the elevator and was the one actually to rip her apart, slowly. He had a message for daddy, let him have control of the armies, or next time mama would be burned, and we would be there with her, in pieces.

I could see that daddy was ready to rip something or should I say someone apart. He was growling, and trying his best to keep his anger down. Then I told them about the note CJ left. Daddy asked if I would be able to read it for everyone out loud. I told him I would try.

_Daddy, Laya, and hopefully Mom,_

_I'm praying that this will find mom getting better. I needed to go. I know that everyone will hate me for not being able to protect mom. I'm so sorry for falling asleep. I know now that I should have stayed awake. If I had mom would have never been hurt. Please don't come after me, I know that everyone will blame me for this._

_That's why I'm going after Vergil. I will rip his fucking ass apart myself for hurting mom. Sorry for the cussing. Maybe if I kill him, then everyone can forgive me for letting the family down. Especially, you dad. I know that you would have __**NEVER**__ let anyone hurt mom, like I did._

_Maybe if I kill him, I can come back into the family. Maybe you will be able to forgive me, you know, for letting you and mom down. Mom, if you are reading this, please forgive me for not protecting you. I'm so sorry. Take care of Laya until I can come back._

_I love you guys more than you will ever know. (Well, except maybe for Laya, and dad.)_

_Your Son, Charles Jasper _Whit lock.

Mama was crying, but then again, so was I. I knew my brother probably better than anyone. He usually was the one to keep me from doing something stupid. This was the first time I had ever seen him "lose it", but then again, mama had never been hurt, or attacked. At least since we were born.

When I looked at daddy, I actually saw something in him shift. He blinked and then the person I knew as my daddy was gone. The one in his place was someone I had only heard about. Now, I'm confused. I was told that the Major had merged with "Jasper" and they were now one person.

Yet, here I am looking straight into the eyes of whom I could only assume had to be the Major. I had never "met" him before, but I had heard all about him. Daddy and mama both had talked about "him", and even Uncle Peter had told both CJ and I how merciless this vampire was.

Uncle Peter was just standing there; I think waiting for orders from the Major. I was actually afraid of this person whom had taken over. His eyes were black, cold, calculating, and murderous.

I could sense that Peter was afraid as well. But his fear seemed to be directed somewhere else. The ones who would dare to stand in between the Major and his prey, would be killed without him even blinking.

I watched as this vampire looked down at mama and without taking his eyes off of her spoke, "Peter, report, now!"

"Sir, the vampires that were with Vergil are all dead. He got away. I came here to tell you that your son needs you, sir. He's in trouble, and you need to go find him. You are the only one he will listen to. He really believes that his mama would have been alright if he could have stayed awake. He's going to go after Vergil himself." Peter replied.

"Get the others in here. You stay with my daughter and my mate. If either one has come to any harm before I get back, I will hold you responsible. Is that clear?" daddy told him.

"Yes sir!"

Daddy or the Major must have sensed my fear because he looked over at me and told me that he would not harm me. Then he asked that he be left alone with his mate for a few minutes. So Peter and I left the room.

Once we were outside the room, I asked Peter what happened. He told me that while even Jasper felt that he had merged with the Major, apparently, this had made "him" come out. I could feel that he was holding something back from me and called him out on it.

"Laya, the Major is my sire. I have fought by his side. I have lived with the same bitch Maria as he did, and have killed with him, and for him. I have seen him at his worst. Yet, I have never seen him this bad. I have to admit, that for the first time ever, I'm truly scared of him." Peter told me quietly.

He went on, "I know for a fact that someone will die today, and there's not a fuckin' thing I can do about it. What shocks me the most is why in the fuck would Vergil do somethin' this stupid? He should know better than to cross the Major. I just don't understand."

"I heard mama tell daddy something about how Vergil thinks that daddy won't do anything because of who he is. He's one of the top leaders here, and he seems to believe that by doing what he did to mama, that daddy will do what Vergil asks of him. He was trying to show daddy what could happen." I explained.

"Then he knows nothin' about the Major. What I don't understand is this asshole is supposed to be able to see the past and present of others, why can't he "see" that he will die for this? Unless, he has seen, and feels like he will win against the Major." Peter said.

"Are you saying that daddy might lose if he goes up against Vergil?" I asked.

"No, I have never seen the Major lose. There is nothing stronger than a newborn, except for maybe Jeric. I have seen him go up against five or six at a time and still come out on top. He knows how to fight against impossible odds, and win. That's why vampires are afraid of him. That's why it's so dangerous to cross the Major. No, I think that maybe Vergil saw himself winning' against Jasper, he didn't "see" the Major come out." Peter told me.

"You see, even though, for the most part, the Major _is_ Jasper, he is a separate person if you will. I think that maybe Vergil, saw himself fight Jasper and win, and he probably would too. But, he didn't know that the Major could come out. He doesn't know that the Major in some ways is not who _Jasper_ is. You have to understand Princess that Jasper just couldn't handle the horror of what he was doing on a daily basis. That's why the Major was created."

He went on, "_He_ is merciless, vicious, can be cruel, cunning, and can kill with ease, and without flinching. I'm bettin' that Vergil never "saw" the Major."

"Did mama ever meet him while she was still human? I'm guessing that she didn't. Otherwise he probably would have killed her, right?"

"They told you all about some of the things he did to your mama. Did you forget that he was the one that bit her, to mark her?"

"No, it's just that the person I saw in there could never be gentle enough for a human." I said.

"Princess, the person you saw in there has had their mate ripped apart. His mate was touched by another male, and so the person you saw in there wants, no, needs to kill to avenge his mate."

I heard daddy call for Carlisle and the others then. He also asked that Marcus also come in. We went in and saw that he was standing, but mama was still laying down. He was still the Major, yet he was staring at mama, and I could feel the tenderness, the love he had for her. She was keeping him grounded to a point, otherwise he would have been destroying things.

As soon as everyone was there, they were asking mama if she was alright. I had joined her on the bed, but was sitting up. She was still very weak, but she was extremely upset because her son was feeling so bad about what had happened to her. She wanted to go after him and tell him that it wasn't his fault.

The Major immediately told Carlisle and Marcus that Vergil was going to die. We didn't need him. Papaw, tried to explain to him that it would be best to let him stay alive at least until the confrontation was over. That caused the Major to attack him and pin him down while threatening to rip his head off.

Mama got him calmed down enough to let papaw up. Marcus tried to explain that Vergil had many of the guard members who were loyal to only him. We would need those guards in the confrontation. The Major told him that once Vergil was dealt with that if the guards still wanted to remain loyal to him, then they would follow him in death.

The last thing he said right before he left was that no one was to follow him, or try to help him. He would find the boy, send him back here, and then deal with Vergil himself.

Just as he was about to walk out, I reached out to stop him, "Major, I know that my daddy is in there somewhere, tell him I love him, and please bring my brother back. Tell him that I love him, and that he is the best dad ever, and I need him to come back."

I watched as the Major's eyes went from cold, to ones full of love. My daddy came back just long enough to tell me, "I love you too baby girl. I promise; I will bring CJ back, and I will be back as well."

His eyes turned cold once again, and I knew that the Major was back. I watched as he went out the window, without even looking back. Now, I really was scared.

**Major/Jasper POV**

I had picked up my son's scent, as soon as I hit the ground. I started running in the direction he had gone in. I briefly thought back to when I first "knew" something was wrong.

I was sparring with Felix, trying to see if he had any weaknesses, when it hit me. The pain was what knocked me down. I knew that it was coming from my mate. I could feel her fear as well. This was new to me as she has never felt much fear from anything or anyone.

I knew I had to get to her and quickly. Peter I think must have felt something was off and followed closely behind me. I yelled at Alice to see if she could see anything. She said that she saw it at the same time I felt it. My mate was in trouble. All she knew for sure was that my mate was being attacked. She did see that it was Vergil.

The pain when I saw my mate's leg was indescribable. I have never felt pain like that, even the pain of turning wasn't this bad. Then, when I saw our kids, hurting, and crying, that broke me even more.

The wails of my baby girl was like daggers in my dead heart. She was in so much pain and there wasn't a fucking thing I could do about it, except hold her. Then I saw my son, with tears going down his face; I embraced him too.

While waiting for blood for my mate once we had all of her parts, I started making plans. I was going after Vergil, he would die for this, and it would happen today. There was to be no waiting, as soon as my mate was strong enough to talk, and drink the blood without help, I was going after the bastard.

I continued to follow my son's scent. As soon as I knew I was close I would have to let Jasper take over. The boy was a mess, blaming himself, and he would need him, not the Major. I would probably only scare him. I had scared the girl.

I hadn't meant to, but the thought of someone touching my mate, ripping her apart sent a rage in me like I had never felt before. I tried to stay in control; I didn't want to make it any worse for her than it already was. My mate was able to calm me somewhat, but that rage was growing stronger.

It only grew in intensity when I found out that the kids had been threatened by this asshole. When I heard what my son had written that's when I came out. This fucking vampire had touched my mate, hurting her, and then caused even more pain for the kids.

I knew that Jasper couldn't handle this shit. Oh, he's not weak. He just can't do it the way it needs to be done. Even though he would have no problem killing this particular vampire, I had to come out, because I knew that Vergil could probably see Jasper losing in a fight. Not that he can't handle himself, it's just that it will take someone who doesn't give a fucking rat's ass about killing.

My mate had told me something that I hadn't shared with anyone else, and I made her promise not to tell anyone about it. She said that Vergil saw two outcomes and told her to tell me. Either I would let him have control over the armies or I, Jasper Whitlock, would die in a fight against him.

That's the main reason it needs to be me, the Major, going after his ass. He said he saw Jasper dying by his hand, and well; I'm _not_ Jasper. I had to explain this to my mate, it was the only way to get her to let me go willingly. At least to hunt him down.

She was all for me going after CJ. Once I told her that I would send him home, and then go after Vergil, she started to fight me. Trying to get out of bed before she was fully healed. That's why I needed the few minutes alone with her to explain my theory.

While she didn't like me going alone and still tried to argue with me, when I laid out the scenario that could happen if I took others with me, she changed her mind. I asked her what would happen if Vergil had decided to wait and watch as I left with some of the others. He could attack, and kill the family while the rest of us were gone.

Oh, he still could do it, even if I left alone, but this way the best fighters would be here. I needed to know that my mate, and daughter were safe while I was gone.

I finally picked up the direction that not only my son was going in, but it was the same direction that Vergil had gone in. I knew for sure that my son was going after the bastard when I found all of his stuff at the base of a tree. He was planning on coming back for it after killing Vergil.

I sped up hoping that I would get to the boy first. I didn't think that even I, the Major would be able to face my mate with the news that I was too late to save our son. This thought caused me to push my legs harder than I have ever done before.

After a few miles, I suddenly realized that my son had changed directions. I went up into the trees and knew that, for some reason, he had climbed the tree, and was continuing to follow Vergil but staying up out of sight.

After a few more miles, I understood why. There was a camp site that had at least twenty or thirty vampires in it. I saw Vergil standing in the middle of the group. I could hear him telling them to be alert as there would probably be some vampires that would show up to try to kill him.

He told them that he had done nothing wrong, but that one of the vampires wanted to have complete control over the army. Apparently, I had threatened him with death because he had denied the request. Maybe, his _loyal_ guard members weren't so loyal after all, if he had to lie to them.

I then heard him tell them that if a vampire named Jasper Whitlock came looking for him to bring me to him. He would fight me himself, as he saw that he would come out the winner, and that I would be dead.

That right there is why I would win. Yeah, I'm an arrogant son of a bitch, but only because I know what I can do. Vergil, on the other hand, believes in his visions, not realizing that they are flawed in some ways. He was smug in his demeanor, and that right there was what would cost him his life.

He felt that nothing could go wrong. His vision had told him that he would win. What it didn't tell him, was in my favor, and he had a surprise coming. I once heard someone say that a man's worst enemy is himself, I found that to be so true in this vampire. Today, he would die.

I had been so engrossed in listening in that I hadn't felt it right away. It was what broke me out of my thoughts. The pain, disappointment, sorrow, and hatred were so strong that I almost fell out of the tree. CJ, was close by.

I looked around the trees until I finally spotted him about a half a mile away. He was on the other side of the camp also watching the conversation. Without making a sound, I quickly made my way through the trees and to the one he was in.

As soon as he saw me, he tried to run. Being in a tree kind of stops that from happening quickly. I was able to grab him, then I had to let Jasper come out.

I quickly reminded him to be quiet and then took off with him in my arms.

I needed to deal with him first. Then I could come back and deal with Vergil. It was a few minutes later that I stopped. We had been out of hearing range for awhile now, but I wanted to make sure that there weren't any guards hanging around outside of the camp.

As soon as I had stopped CJ was sobbing, begging me to let him go. I put him down and then spun him around to look him in the eyes. He took one look into my eyes and then tried to back up. He was afraid of me; I was still the Major. Shit!

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I forgot to let Jasper out before stopping. I won't hurt you." I told him.

"You're the Major? How did you come out? I was told that you and my dad or the one that I know as my dad had merged. What happened? Oh God, did mom not heal? Is she gone? This is all my fucking fault. Just go ahead and kill me, that's what you are here for right? You know it's all my fault that mom is gone, and now you want to kill me. Go ahead, I won't run, and I won't try to fight you. Just please promise to kill the one that killed mom," he was sobbing.

He wasn't scared. But he was in so much anguish that I had to let Jasper come out. I can't handle the deep despair that I felt from this boy. I quickly pulled him to me, hugging him tightly against my chest. Jasper came out then.

"Son, I'm back out for now. When its time to deal with Vergil, then the Major will come back out. I love you son. I'm not here to kill you, and it hurts almost as bad as seeing your mama torn apart, to hear you say that I would want to kill you. Your mama is alright. She's still weak, but she will live. She wanted me to come after you and send you home. She needs you son; I need you, and your sister needs you too. Fuck, the whole family needs you."

"No, everyone will blame me. I shouldn't have been weak, I should have been able to stay awake. I failed mom, you, Laya, and the family. Why would anyone want me around after this?"

I felt anger at this. I could feel the Major wanting to come out, and I started to growl. I needed him to understand, "Look at me! Why in the fuck would you think that you should have stayed awake. You are not a full vampire for fucks sake. You have to rest, and if anyone is to blame it's me. I should have realized that Vergil might try something. What do I do? I fucking leave my mate and my kids alone, knowing that someone might try something."

I went on, "Your mama taught me something a long time ago. I cannot always see the future like Alice can, and I can't read minds either. What I can do is feel emotions, but I can't tell you what caused the emotions. I used to feel an emotion from her and assume why she was feeling it, and try to run. Actually, I did run from her several times, believing that either she no longer wanted me in her life, or that she would be better off without me. I was a monster in my own eyes, how in the hell could someone as loving, kind, and compassionate as your mama ever love a monster like me? Yet she did and still does. She saw something in me that I couldn't see; she was able through her love, to help me see myself through her eyes. I found out that I actually liked what I saw then."

I sighed before going on, "There was one thing that I kept promising her that I would never do and that was hurt her. Yet, every single fucking time I ran, I hurt her, badly. It was like I had ripped out her heart and then stomped on it. That's how she described it. We finally decided or should I say she helped me to understand that instead of just assuming why she was feeling something and then running, we needed to talk about what we were feeling and why. Now, I know that you can't feel emotions like Laya, or I can, but you did the same thing that I did; you ran. Please come back and let us show you that there isn't one single person that blames you for what happened. It would have happened even if you had been awake. The only difference is that you might be dead right now, trying to defend your mama. You see, what you don't know is that while you were asleep, they came in and told her that they would kill both you and Laya if she didn't go with them. There were five fucking vampires outside of the rooms you two were sleeping in. Five. That's five for you and five for Laya."

"But my shield, it would have protected us."

"No son, they could have gotten to your sister and used her or your mama to get you to put it down. Vergil knew exactly what he was doing when he went in there. You have always been level headed, always been the one to stop Laya from do crazy shit. Son, can you tell me what happened this time?" I asked him.

"I think seeing mom's arm with her wedding ring on it, did something to me. It felt like my whole world had been ripped away just like her arm. I just knew it had to be my fault since I'm supposed to be the man when you are gone. The thought of mom not being here, and then how you would be without her. I hated myself for not being there when she needed me."

"How do think your mama feels right now? She was almost killed, and she needs you there with her. She needs to know that her son is okay. You're not there, so again I ask, how do you think she is feeling right now?"

I think that he finally got it. He started to sob once again. I just held him and let him get my shirt dirty. I was going to be taking it off soon anyway. It took several minutes before he calmed down. When he finally pulled away from me, he told me he was sorry for worrying me, and his mama. Then he said something that made my insides go even colder if that's possible, "So, will you let me help you take out that bastard who hurt mom?"

If it had been anyone else I would have said no, no fucking way would anyone help me. But, I understood the need to do something. I knew as I stared into his eyes that if I said no, it could hurt him worse than anything else ever had.

"You need to understand that if you help me that you will have to deal with the Major. He will be the one doing this, as Vergil has seen me losing if I fight." I explained to him.

Then I told him about how Vergil had seen me lose so if the Major fought him, I would win. I told him that I would probably have him use his shield to ensure that none of the guard members tried to help him. I wanted to take my time with him.

He actually told me "NO". I just looked at him, and he finally explained himself. While both of the kids were stubborn, neither one had ever defied me nor their mom, so I was a little shocked.

"Dad, that fucking bastard hurt mom. She has never done anything to deserve that. He did it just because he wanted to try to control things, and felt that he could use her to get his way. She is my mother. I understand that she is your mate, but she is also my mom, and she was badly hurt by him. I need to help kill him. Please dad, just let me hurt him a little bit, then you can kill him. Don't make me stand to the side while you get to kill him."

I just stared at my son. This bastard had brought out something in him that I had hoped I would never see in him. The need to hurt, kill, destroy, and torture someone, a being, that had hurt someone he loved. While I could see him as a protector, I just couldn't see him as this man, he was before me, he needed this. As badly as I did, he needed to have some part in this creature's death.

"Fine, I will let you have a part in this. I hate it, but I also understand your need to do something for your mama. Remember, you still must follow the Major's orders. I must warn you though, he is not a nice persona. Understand, that while he is part of me, and we did merge, because of your mama; he is not me. He is far different than I am, and if you make a mistake and get in his way, he could kill you. You will need to trust him, even if it looks like he is losing, do exactly what he tells you to do. He has _never_ lost a fight." I told him.

I went on, "Now, especially, be careful to obey him quickly. He has the same rage as I do, as you do, over what this vampire did to our mate. Even Peter will not cross him, or delay obeying him. He will not be pleasant, and he will probably cause you to become afraid of him. If he says you are not to do something, do not argue with him. He would just as soon as kill, then to argue. I must tell you though, I doubt that he will hurt you. He seemed to get upset that he frightened your sister."

He just nodded to me, and I closed my eyes to let the Major take over once again.

**CJ POV**

I watched as the man I have known as my dad closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them and then turned to face me. I looked into his eyes, and then I understood everything that dad had said about the Major.

I did feel fear, yet I also felt that this vampire knew what he was doing, and felt "safe". I could feel the rage coming off of him, and I knew that this was a vampire that would instill fear in his enemies before they died.

He finally spoke to me, "Boy; you want to be a part of this. You have venom when you bite, are you willing to use it?"

His voice wasn't loud. It was quiet, but the authority in it was unmistakable. I knew what he was getting at. The venom that we carry is very painful, when biting another vampire. I had venom; Laya didn't. I grinned at him and told him that I would gladly use it on this vampire or any other that might try to stop us.

"I have a plan, and in order for it to succeed you must use your shield as I direct. We will deal with Vergil first. After he is dead, then we will deal with the guards. Make no move against the guards unless one is about attack yourself or me. Do you understand?" he asked me.

I just had to ask, "Why not take down the guards first? That way, we will have plenty of time to torture the bastard."

"With your shield we will still have plenty of time to do what we wish. We need to find out who will stay loyal to Vergil, and who will be loyal to me, and the fight ahead of us. We need to keep as many members of the guard as we can. Remember, we heard Vergil lying to these vampires; they may want to switch sides."

"What do you want me to do?"

"This is the plan." He quickly told me what he wanted to do, and how.

Once I had heard it, I knew that this would work. We could do what we wanted, while taking our time. Then we could weed out the ones who would be loyal. The problem I was having though is if these guards were going to be loyal to Vergil, why would he need to lie to them?

Apparently, the Major had figured out what I was thinking and told me that it could be the only way for him to make sure they were loyal. He had to lie to them to get them to obey him. This is why we needed to save them for last. So, the Major had a heart after all.

Again, he must have figured out what I was thinking, he started to growl at me. I backed up some, and he spoke through clenched teeth, "Do not presume to think that I will have mercy. As I said before, the guards will be needed to stand with us in the upcoming confrontation. If any of them wish to stay loyal to Vergil, then they will die with him."

With that he took off back in the direction of the camp. Once we were closer, we climbed back into the trees so as not to alert them of our presence. We needed to know exactly where Vergil was, and what the fuck he was doing.

We also needed to make sure he was alone. If someone was touching him, then I wouldn't be able to put my shield around him without also putting it around the person touching him. We needed him to be cut off, until dad had dealt with the guards. After that, the three of us would be inside of my shield, and his long torturous death would begin.

The Major did ask me to put the shield up around us for now, so that we could sneak into the camp. He wanted to set the stage, before making an appearance. With it up, no one could pick up our scents.

We jumped out of the tree quietly, and then made our way to bushes that would hide us for now. As soon as we were at the bush, the Major ripped his shirt off. He whispered to wait for his signal to move the shield to Vergil.

We hadn't really seen whom we now heard speaking. I recognized the voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I looked over at the Major, and even he was surprised. He motioned for me to stay put with the shield up around us. We needed to hear this conversation. Its seems that Vergil had been able to keep more from us than what we thought.

"How in the hell could you have been so stupid? Do you not realize that Bella is the mate to the Major of the Southern Wars, you know, one of the most deadly vampires ever to exist. No one, has ever come close to defeating him. He will hunt you down and kill you. You deserve it too. Just exactly what was it that you thought you would gain by ripping her apart and just leaving her to be found?"

"I was trying to send him a message. He needed to understand that I must be able to control the army. I figured if I messed up his mate, and left her alive, then he would agree to let me have at least some control. It will work. If he does come after me, I have seen that I will kill him. Still, I would like those guards who are loyal to you to come here, and help. Just in case he does come after me." Vergil said.

"When I left he was still with his mate. He had just put her back together and was waiting for her to heal. I don't think that you understand just how serious this is. The Major is deadly, smart, and he WILL come after you, eventually. I have worked too hard to have you come in and mess this up now. We still could have beaten Caius, and then taken control without you having to control the army. No, I stand by my original thoughts; you have really been stupid in doing this."

Both of us were shocked at hearing what they were saying. We continued to listen as they argued.

"I have had to bend over backwards to make sure that the Major was on our side. Even to the point of letting Carlisle and the family see everything. We need him to have the army ready to take down Caius, before we can think about the taking over. I needed him to be happy, and feel like he was in charge. Actually, he would be in charge. Now, you may just be dead. Idiot!"

"Whenever he comes after me, he will be the one to die. I have seen it. You know yourself that when I have a vision, it always happens exactly like I see it. Look at the Krissy, and Felix thing. I saw they were mates, and we made sure they were both in place to "find" each other. Now, Felix will fight on our side." Vergil told him.

"Yes, but we need the Major to train the army. He is the best. You should have just waited. I can't believe just how stupid you have been."

"We still have the others. Peter, Ethan, and even his mate Char, can train the army. They are almost as good as the Major is." Vergil said, sounding smug.

"And just how to you propose that they help us after you kill the Major? No, they will not work with you, and before you say anything. Yes, they will know that it was you that supposedly killed him. They will not stand by and help after that."

"They will, if they want to see the boy, and his sister stay alive." Vergil grinned at this.

I growled; I couldn't help it. Fortunately, they didn't hear me. I could see that the Major was having as hard a time as I was controlling himself. We knew that we needed to hear everything before them knowing that we were here.

"I will have to talk to Carlisle and try to get him to reason with Jasper. Maybe he can get him to train, and wait to come after you. I highly doubt that he will want to wait. You hurt his mate; you just can't do that and expect him not to act."

"He is lucky that I allowed his mate to live. He should be grateful that I didn't go after his fucking kids as well." Vergil said.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe it would be best if he killed you now, instead of later. It would be one less problem to deal with. At least Marcus doesn't know about our _arrangement_. As long as we can keep him in the dark about our plan, the better it will work out. I need to get back before I'm missed, and away from here before her mate comes for you."

"What? You don't want to watch me kill the Major? I will you know. It's a sure thing. I'm thinking that maybe you just don't want to see a good fight."Vergil told him.

"No, I just don't want to die. If I stay here, and he knows I'm here. He will kill me too. It doesn't matter who I am; he would have no problem killing me. If I were a betting man, I would put all of my money on him. If he doesn't come after you, then the plan goes as it has been. I will do my best to try to get Carlisle to understand. I will send those guards whom you asked for, but I doubt that they will be of any use to you. I will be in touch."

I looked over at the Major, and I could tell that he was debating something. I was pretty sure I knew what it was. He was trying to decide if we should attack now, while this other asshole was still here, or should we wait until he was gone.

It didn't take him long to decide that we should wait until the man was gone. Even I understand that sometimes strength comes from knowing shit about the enemy, that the enemy doesn't know that you know.

Maybe it was a good thing that I ran, and headed straight here. Otherwise, we would have never known about this, and now that we did; I'm sure that we could come up with a plan to stop these assholes.

As soon as he was gone, we went to make our move. It was the perfect time as the guards had been sent away, so that they could speak in private. This only helped to strengthen the idea that the guards, here might not be all that loyal. He didn't want them to know what was going on. With my shield up, they wouldn't be able to know we were here.

We moved quietly and quickly. Instead of coming from around the bush, we went back in the direction that we had come from. Moving quickly at vampire speed, we then went around to the other side, and came into the camp from the opposite direction than where we had been. I think that the Major wanted to make Vergil think that we had just arrived.

Just before stepping out where Vergil would see us, I dropped my shield. I looked over at the Major, and he had done something that confused me. He had taken his boots, and socks off and was now clad only in his jeans. I would have to ask him later about that.

We stepped out, and walked straight towards Vergil. Immediately, he yelled for the guards. He crouched down, and dad did the same. I quickly put my shield back up around the three of us.

"You are more stupid than what I figured you to be. You brought your son, who can be easily killed. That will be your downfall!" Vergil growled.

Before I could realize what was going on, I found myself in Vergil's grasp. He had his hands around my throat and was squeezing. He was close to crushing my throat, and I felt myself starting to pass out.

I heard someone growling, and then I was being flung across the campsite. Unfortunately, my shield had dropped for a second, and when I got up all, I saw was the Major being held down by six huge vampires, and Vergil had his hands on both sides of his head. I watched as he started to twist, and pull.

What in the fuck had I done?

**A/N Please don't kill me, I needed it to end there. I'm already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up before Christmas, maybe. So, do you think that maybe Vergil's vision was true? Who do you think the mystery man is that was talking to Vergil? I would really love to hear your thoughts, and ideas. It really does help me to be a better author by hearing your thoughts and ideas. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys. Just in case I don't get to post another chapter before Christmas, Merry Christmas to all who celebrate the season. My pre reader will be gone after the 20th, and I'm not sure whether I will have time to write another chapter and get it to her before then. I will try, but starting this weekend I will be working a lot so I may not have time. Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N First of all I need to say that I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I was working everyday, and then I found that because the family is around I couldn't have the privacy I needed to write. Also, my computer has been acting up and I could only write a few words at a time, then I would have to wait a few minutes until they actually showed up on the document. This chapter did not have a pre reader or a beta. One is gone and the other is busy so I just decided that since I had taken so long in getting this chapter done, to just post it as is. Any mistakes are mine, as well as any bad writing.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**CJ POV**

I watched as six vampires held my dad down, and Vergil had his fucking hands on dad's head about to fucking rip it off. He was a fucking coward. He had to be in order to have others hold dad down while he took his head off.

Something rose up inside of me and the growl that came out sounded feral. I saw red, and launched myself at Vergil. He was so sure of his victory that he paid no attention to me. I hit his body with everything I had within me and that threw us several hundred yards away and into some trees.

I got up quickly and watched as it took only a few seconds for my dad to get free of those who held him down. Before he could get to me though, Vergil had launched himself at me and we were flying again.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I put my shield up, knowing that it would throw him off of me. It did, he flew off of me and straight into dad's grasp. I put my shield up just before some of the guards got to us. The ones that had held dad down were already torn apart.

Dad had let go of Vergil. I knew that unlike the fucking coward that he is, dad would not allow him to be held down while killing him. He didn't need him to be held while he killed him. He did need him to suffer though, and suffer is exactly what he would be doing.

They were both growling, and snarling. Vergil chose this time to speak up,"I see that you have brought your son with you. Two against one, isn't that a little unfair of you, Jasper?"

Dad said nothing, just stared at him. Even the growls had stopped, at least loudly. I could still hear a faint rumbling in his chest. Vergil was trying to taunt him, make him attack at his will. It wasn't going to work. Dad had taught me that sometimes, silence is better than answers.

Something about staying silent when the enemy is trying to goad you will unnerve them, and they will make a stupid move. That's how dad gets the enemy to attack first which is usually a mistake when fighting the Major.

Vergil continued to say things to try to get dad to respond, or attack, "You know Jasper, all of this would have been unnecessary if only you would let me have some control over the army. Maybe, I should go and pay your mate, and daughter another visit. Only this time, I would have my way with the young girl. She's a virgin right? Yeah, I bet she would taste good. I bet her pussy is tight, and hot, since she has blood pumping through her veins."

Dad didn't even flinch. His growl did get slightly louder, but other than that, no reaction. I on the other hand was growling, and needing to hurt the fucking asshole. I made a move to launch myself at Vergil, but saw dad slightly moving his head to say "don't do it".

He never took his eyes off of Vergil. He kept up his taunts, making crude remarks about what he was going to do to sis, and mom. I happened to look down at dad's hand and saw the signal that he wanted me to launch myself at Vergil.

I moved, and Vergil immediately turned to defend himself from my attack. I hit his body with my own, knocking him down once again. Dad had him pinned, and had one leg off at the knee before I could even blink. He quickly took off the other leg at the same point.

I didn't stop my attack though. As soon as the bastard was down, I bit him in his arm. I was pushing as much venom as I could into the bite and he was screaming in pain. I let go of his arm and started to bite his shoulder, chest, back, and anywhere else I could reach, being sure to push a lot of venom into each wound.

Dad was making sure that his hands didn't grab me, but other than that he just sat there and let me do whatever I wanted to. He was sending him pain, and fear. He told him that, that was what his mate had felt. Then he sent him what Laya, and I both had felt right after finding her arm. He was now frozen from fear, pain, and despair.

After biting the fucking bastard about ten times, I felt dad's hands on my shoulder to stop me. He told me that he had other plans to torture him, before killing him.

Vergil kept mumbling something about this wasn't supposed to happen. Dad leaned over and explained what we would be doing. So far Vergil had only lost his lower legs. We were going to take our time, and remove all body parts, before finally ripping his head off and burning everything.

We started with his fingers. Dad actually would remove the part, and I would spit venom on the wound which would cause extreme burning of the fresh wound, and would cause it to seal up. His screams were music to our ears. If it was anyone else, I would have been bothered by what we were doing.

The guards that were around outside of the shield were either trying to break through, or looking on with horror on their faces. They knew they could be next. If they wanted to be loyal to Vergil, then they needed to be worried.

It took us a over an hour, to get done with each finger, then the hands, lower arms, upper arms, then upper legs, and then finally it was time to remove his head. While waiting in between removing and letting the wounds seal, I would bite and rip chunks of flesh out and then spit into the open wounds.

By the time we were ready to remove his head, he was badly mangled. Dad did something that kind of surprised me, shocked me, and embarrassed me. He actually ripped Vergil's dick off, and shoved it in his mouth. When he did it, he told him that was for saying the things that he did about sis and mom, wanting to fuck them and other shit.

After that he took his head off, and set it down so that he could watch as we burned every fucking body part. He even got to watch his own torso burn. Then, I threw his head in. We just stood there for awhile watching the head turn into ash.

After the head was completely gone, I saw dad, or the Major turn towards the guards. He looked at every single one of them before saying anything. He hadn't sent them any emotion, yet you could see fear, on some, anger on others.

The Major then told the guards what had actually taken place. They didn't know about mom being attacked, or any of the other things. They had been confused as to why two vampires would try to attack Vergil, and they didn't know of the "visitor" that had been here earlier.

He went on to tell them that if there were any that still wanted to stay loyal to Vergil, that they needed to step forward. The ones that did would meet the same fate as their leader. Any others that chose not to stay loyal, would have to promise their loyalty to the Major, the army, and the other leaders, and then prove it to them.

About eight of them tried to fight us. I had let down the shield, and they attacked us. Dad used his gift and they dropped to the ground. Then it was just a matter of ripping them apart and throwing the parts into the fire.

When it was clear that the rest weren't going to fight us, we relaxed. Dad told them that they were to break up the camp, making it look as if there had never been one. After wards, they were to follow our scents back to where we were staying. I knew that dad would want to have them questioned individually, to find out what they knew.

The Major and I took off. He said that I needed to get back to the family, they were probably having a hard time with mom, getting her to stay in bed long enough to heal properly. We did stop just before we got back, the Major had something to say to me before merging back with the one I knew as dad.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry that I had to put your life in danger like that. I knew that you could be a distraction, but, I also know that you are a very skilled fighter. Jasper was not happy at all with me, having it _appear_ that you were caught. Then having it _appear_ that you dropped your shield, so I could be _caught_. You did everything exactly as I told you to, I'm proud of you. Even though Jasper is fucking pissed off at me, we did what we needed to do, without injury to ourselves. Now, I need to let Jasper take control. He needs to get back to our mate, and you back to your mama, and sister." the Major said this, while giving me a hug.

I knew the second that dad was back. The hug got tighter, yet I could feel anger. Shit, dad was more than a little pissed, "Why in the fuck did you agree to his fucking plan? What if it had backfired? You could have been killed. There is a part of me that just wants to beat you into the ground for putting yourself into a dangerous situation like that, and the other part is so fucking proud of you. You proved yourself to not only be able to follow orders that sound like they wouldn't work. But, you also proved that you can beat the odds, and that together, we are a deadly force. I highly doubt that anyone will want to mess with us again. At least those that knew Vergil, and us."

Then I felt the love he had for me. Even though words weren't really needed, he had always still said them, "I love you son. Your mama and I wouldn't be able to handle it if anything were to happen to you."

"I love you too, dad. I'm so fucking sorry for messing up, and for running away." I told him.

"Just promise that you will NEVER run away again. We are a family, and even if you think that we will hate you, or whatever, please, just talk to us. That's what families do for each other, talk, listen, and help when we can. Now, let's get you back to your mama, I'm willing to bet that Emmett and Peter both are having a hard time holding her down. She was so worried about you, that she tried to get up and come find you herself." Dad told me.

"I'm sorry. I guess that it was kind of selfish of me to run like I did. What are we going to do about the new information we have?" I was really feeling bad that I was making mom hurt even more, by having run.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to have to speak with Peter, and Ethan. Your mama as well and see what they think. We will have to come up with some plans of our own. We will eventually have to tell Carlisle what we found out, but I want to run it by the others first. Edward may have to be included as well, since he can read our thoughts anyway. He actually may have more information that he doesn't even realize he has. You know, it maybe something that sounds confusing to him, until it's put together with what we just found out." Dad explained.

Dad went on,"Just so you know, I'm going to let you have some time with your mama. Don't let her get up, it will probably be a couple more hours, before she will be healed enough to actually get up. You make sure to keep her calm. I don't want her to know the details right now of how we killed Vergil. All she needs to know right now, is that we killed him together. Once she has her strength back, I will tell her all of it. It would upset her greatly to know that the Major put you in danger."

"Yeah, sure dad. I think its more like you just don't want her to get mad at you so that you can "claim" her again. If she found out what the Major and I did, she would be too pissed off to give you any." I laughed.

"Son, I think you underestimate me. I can always get what I want. ."

He was interupted by a growl that could have come from only one vampire, mom, "Excuse me, did I just hear you about to say that you could get whatever you wanted from me, whenever you wanted it?" Mom asked, as she walked into the trees where we were talking.

Oh shit, she was pissed,"Jasper, I asked you a fucking question. Just what is it that you don't want me to find out? You had better not fucking lie to me either Jasper Whitlock! I maybe weak, but I'm not stupid."

Dad decided to try switching questions,"What are you doing out of bed? I told you to stay put and that I would bring our son home."

"Don't you fucking dare try to change the subject! I'm fine. CJ, baby, are you alright? I was worried sick about you. I sure as fuck hope that your father helped you to understand that you can't run from the problems that you think are there. I'm sorry that I'm cussing, but I'm so fucking pissed at your father right now!" she said with venom in her voice.

Oh shit! This was not looking good for dad, at all, "Mom, I'm fine. May I ask why you are so mad at dad?"

"First, I need him to tell me what happened." she said.

Dad tried to tell her just the important stuff, how we killed Vergil, and what we overheard but she wasn't having any of it. He just told her the short version of what had happened, without my part in it. Dad had used his famous smirk on her, thinking it would help her accept the story as is.

It didn't work, she just glared at him, "Jasper, I'm taking my son home. Right now, I don't care what the fuck you do. You are leaving shit out, and until you are ready to tell me everything, I don't want to talk to you! You promised that you would never lie, and never hide shit from me. You are breaking that promise. That hurts me more than just about anything else you could do."

"I didn't want to tell you until you were stronger. Its obviously not good, and I wanted you healed before getting you upset with me. Since you are already upset, I guess that I will go ahead and tell you. First though, I need to ask you, seriously, are you alright? Do you need to hunt?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, now you had better start talking mister!" she told him.

"Dad, maybe it would be better if the Major came out and explained. He was the one that came up with the plan after all." I said.

"What? What do you mean the Major came out? You met him?" she asked looking at me.

Her tone told me that she seemed to already know that answer. It was more like she was just verifying what she thought she knew. I thought it best to just nod, so that's what I did.

Dad said that he would explain to mom. He told her everything not leaving out anything. I knew that she was going to have a hard time with what we had done. Not the killing part, but the fact that Vergil had been allowed to first put me in danger and then dad.

Even though we weren't really in danger. All dad would have needed to do was to use his gift. I trusted dad, so I had no problem doing everything he told me to do. He needed Vergil to think that we were weaker than we were, and it worked. Put the asshole right into our hands.

I watched as mom seemed to stay calm while dad told her everything. She didn't stay calm though. As soon as she heard the part where Vergil had his hands around my throat and then threw me, she got really distraught. I was proud of her, she did try her best to not say anything until dad was completely done.

When dad told her about him being held down, while Vergil was about to take his head off; mom lost it. She was between angry at dad and me for putting ourselves in danger, and wanting to check us both out for injuries.

She did a quick check on both us, looking to make sure that neither of us were hurt. Then, she started screaming at dad, telling him that he should have not put me in danger like that. I stepped in, telling her that I went along with the Major's idea. It was a good solid plan, and it worked.

I could see that mom was still very upset. I went over to her and just hugged her. She started to sob. Then she started to apologize to both of us for getting so upset. Even though the plan had worked, the thought of us being in danger because we walked into it, was scary for her.

Poor dad, he was just standing there watching us. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was feeling left out, and really needed to be with mom. I could also see the pain he was in, because his mate was not happy. She had her shield up so that he couldn't feel her emotions.

I very quietly whispered in her ear, "Mom, I think dad needs you right now. At least let him feel your emotions."

She put her shield down, and I'm guessing that she must have sent him her love because he was over us in a flash. She pulled him into the hug we had going.

After a few minutes we broke apart. Well, I broke away but they were just holding each other. I was about to try to leave and let them have some privacy, but both of them told me to stop right there, I wasn't going anywhere without them.

Mom then spoke up and said that she was feeling like something or someone was headed our way. Whatever it was, we were in danger. Right after she said that, dad's phone rang. It was Peter.

"Major, somethin' is up. You three need to be alert. Ethan, Edward, Felix, Char, Emmett, and myself are on our way. All I can tell ya, is that the ones headed in your direction, will try to kill all three of you. Especially, since they will see and smell the venom on you and CJ, and now Bella because she hugged you. They'll know its Vergil's. Yeah, the other guards came and told us what happened, all of it. That's how Bella knew where to find you. My "knower" told me of the danger." Peter said.

He went on, "Don't try to hide anyone, they know there is the three of ya. I can't really tell ya any more than that. Alice can't see the outcome because of CJ bein' involved. We are on our way, and if I might be bold here sir, you might want to let the Major out for this one." The line went dead before dad could say anything.

We never even had a chance to prepare ourselves. They came running through the trees. We heard them before we actually saw them. To us vampires, you can't mistake the sound of a lot of vampires running. They were on us before we could even put our shields up.

There were at least thirty of them. There was no way I could fight without using my shield. While I can do major damage to vampires, they can do even more damage to me. I can't heal as fast, and I probably couldn't even have a limb reattached either.

I looked over at dad who was fighting with several guard members at once. He looked as if he was once again the Major. I had four guard members leaping in my direction and used my shield to throw them away from my body. Mom, who had just thrown some of her own attackers, grabbed two of the ones that had tried to attack me.

She rammed their bodies together, and then dropped one while ripping the head off of the other. She was fast and she was lethal. She had the other three decapitated before they could fully recover. It wasn't until later that I found out that dad had actually sent them some despair to basically cause them to hesitate and that gave her the time to deal with them.

I had never seen mom have to fight, I mean really fight. While I had seen dad just a short time ago, it was somehow different. They were working in unison, and were taking out two, three at a time. I myself wasn't doing as well. I had managed to rip a couple of heads off, but they were starting to attack in numbers again.

I was still using my shield to throw them away from me, but I was getting tired. I had already been up all day, without really eating. I could feel myself, as well as my shield getting weaker by the minute. I couldn't do this much longer.

Mom knew it too. She had started to focus on me and was starting to lose ground with her attackers. Suddenly she had just ripped into another vampire when I felt the blow. I lost focus and let my shield down. The last thing I remember was looking into the crimson eyes of my attacker who had two others on each side of him, and had pulled my head to the side, preparing to rip it off. Right at that point, everything went black.

**Bella POV**

I watched in horror as the three vampires launched themselves at our son. Before I could react I saw him pass out. I looked over at my mate to see that he had caused him to pass out, just as he leaped for CJ's attackers. He was much closer to him than I was. He looked at me for a second and I understood what he wanted from me.

I threw my shield over him, and his gift was amplified. He then quickly sent terror, despair, and defeat into every vampire there. It was now down to about fifteen. Immediately, they all fell to the ground. The Major was out full force, and he was more than pissed, he was enraged!

Our son had woken up, since his dad had stopped sending him lethargy. I could see that he was watching his dad going through the crowd and ripping apart every vampire that hadn't been torn up already. He was growling, and snarling as he did this.

Even after every vampire had been decapitated, he was still picking up body parts and ripping, shredding, and tearing. It took him several minutes to finally have nothing left except small pieces to rip. By this time the others had joined us.

Fortunately, for us there were no more vampires here wanting to hurt or kill us. The bad thing is that right now Jasper was dangerous. Peter had seen him enough like this to let the others know to stay back. He was still in killer mode, and he would rip anyone apart besides me, and maybe CJ. He was being totally driven by his instincts right now.

I knew that I was probably the only one that could reach him. I whispered to CJ to slowly walk over to where the others were standing, just by some trees. I knew that my mate knew they were there, but as long as they didn't come any closer, he didn't feel them to be a threat. He was still working over the vampires.

After CJ had moved out of the way, I knew that there was really only one way to reach him at this point. I started looking at my mate. I watched as he moved, shirtless, and bare footed. I could feel the lust starting to take over my senses.

He was so engrossed in his killing, that it took him a couple of minutes to finally feel what I was sending him. It wasn't fake either, watching him move. Watching as the muscles in his back, arms, and lower abdomen ripple as he continued to rip, and tear was turning me on fiercely.

While I hated that my son had to watch this between my mate and I, it couldn't be helped. They couldn't just leave and take him away before Jasper did anything. They would need to burn the body parts. We needed to get Jasper back, so, he would just have to understand that this is part of what mates did, at least vampire mates.

Once the Major had picked up on my feelings, as well as smelling my arousal he flitted to me and had me in his grasp. He grabbed my hair and jerked my head back, sniffing.

"_MINE!"_ he roared, as if challenging anyone to argue with him.

Then he sunk his teeth into the claiming mark on my shoulder. He went to try to rip my top off, but I was able to stop him. Shit, the bite without the sex was painful. I told him that I needed him, but could we go somewhere that wasn't cover in the venom of other vampires.

I was up over his shoulder, and he was running before I could even realize that he had moved. He ran for several minutes, and didn't stop until we got to a cliff. It overlooked what appeared to be a river. It was actually very beautiful here.

Once he had stopped, he pulled me back down and had my clothes gone. I was already so wet, but he still took time to lick, and suck every inch of my body. By the time he actually started to lick and suck on my pussy, I felt like I was ready to explode. It took only a minute before I was shooting my cum into his eager mouth. He lapped up every drop I gave him.

Once he had licked me clean, he flipped me over so that I was on my hands and knees. He grabbed my hair, winding it around his wrist, and then pulled back. He then slammed his cock hard into my pussy.

He pumped in and out at vampire speed, while continuing to pull my hair and head back. I don't think he has ever been this rough with me. I fucking loved every second of it.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?" he growled out.

"You, Major. Only you. Please Major." I replied.

"Please what? Tell me what you want, Isabella." he continued to growl. It was different though, more feral.

"I need you to fuck me harder, faster. Please."

He did just that. His growls becoming louder, more savage. It seemed to turn me on even more, as I was now growling. I felt as if my whole body was going to explode. My orgasms as usual were coming back to back, but felt stronger than they ever had before. My mate was driving me wild.

He suddenly jerked my head back, hard enough to actually be painful. I screamed out, as he roared, "MINE"!

He was close, as he started pumping harder than he ever has before. He leaned his body down to speak into my ear, "You are MINE! NO ONE will take, or touch what is mine! Cum with me, my mate!"

We both came and it seemed to go on forever. Just as he did, he roared again, and then sunk his teeth into the fleshy part of my shoulder, just below my neck. I screamed both in estacy and pain, as we both came again.

We both laid there tangled up in each other. He was licking the area where he had bitten me, placing kisses on my neck, as well a nibbling my ear lobes. He was still the Major, but he was purring. Now, it was my turn.

I'm not sure how much time has passed. We just can't seem to get out of the need to claim each other over and over. It was my cell phone going off, just after our last go around that brought me back to reality. It took a minute or so to actually find the fucking phone.

It was our daughter calling to make sure that I was alright. It seems that we had been out here for three days now.

The last thing the family knew was that the Major had thrown me over his shoulder, after having bitten me, and took off. CJ had seen it, and had tried to follow us. Fortunately, Peter, Ethan, and Emmett were able to stop him. They had to explain to him, in more detail about vampire mates.

It was now time to go home, and talk to the family about what CJ and Jasper had overheard. I did ask Laya if CJ had said anything to anyone in the family about what he had heard. She told me that he had told Peter, and Ethan that there was more going on than what we thought.

There was also the fact that Marcus, Aro, and Caius, now knew that Vergil had been killed. We needed to get back to deal with the aftermath. Caius was pleased, Aro didn't give a shit, or so it seems. Marcus, we had no clue yet.

She told me that there was another meeting set up, to discuss what had taken place. I told her that we needed to have a private meeting first, with just Peter, Ethan, Char, and eventually Carlisle.

We needed to get back, but we had a slight problem. Our clothes had been shredded. How in the hell am I going to be able to ask our daughter to leave us some clothes? Bless her heart, she beat me to the punch.

"Mama, um. . Uncle Peter, and Aunt Char explained more about vampire mates. CJ was frantic about what he saw daddy do to you. Being the Major and all, he was scared for you. Once they explained about what was happening, CJ calmed down. I took some clothes for both of you and left them on the rock by the entrance. Everyone will be waiting for you inside." she told us.

I was embarrassed. My baby girl was looking out for us, but still, her knowing what had been happening was _not_ a comfortable feeling for me. Her dad spoke up, knowing she could hear him, "Thanks Princess. We will be there soon."

"Bye daddy, mama. See you soon." she said, and then hung up.

I loved that our kids could actually be grown up enough to understand the ways of vampires. Yet, it was still a little embarrassing to have them know what we do. It was now made worse by having our son be an eye witness to some of it.

The biting is usually done in private, and during sex, but sometimes its a means of letting everyone know that the one being bitten is his, as well as to remind the female who she belongs to. We had always been careful to keep that kind of stuff from happening either around or in front of the kids.

I mean, how do you explain to your kids that you will bite their mom or dad in a time of passion, and that it will hurt/bring pleasure? They have seen us kiss and cuddle often, making a big show of how icky it was to watch their parents act like horny teenagers. Their words not ours, thanks to their uncles.

We took off for the compound and quickly found our clothes that our daughter had put out for us. We got dressed and then went inside where everyone was already waiting for us, including Carlisle. Jasper wasn't sure of telling Carlisle until he had spoken with Peter and Ethan about what he had overheard.

Since Carlisle was already there, Jasper decided to just go ahead and tell what had been overheard and who was involved. He was also the one who had sent the guards that almost killed us. Now, it was even more important to not let Aro read any of us.

This was the only reason Jasper wasn't sure about telling Carlisle. Aro would be more likely to try to read him than anyone else in the family. At the same time we had already decided to stay busy training so that we could stay away from the brothers.

Jasper asked CJ to join him, since he had also heard what had been said. Carlisle was wanting to have Marcus there but Jasper said that we needed to discuss this first. It wasn't that we didn't trust Marcus, it was again back to not wanting Aro to read him. Somehow, though he had been able to keep Aro from doing just that.

Laya did come over to give all three of us a hug, then proceeded to rip into her brother for scaring us. Just to make sure he understood, she sent him what she had felt when she realized that he was gone. I don't think that boy will ever do anything like that again, just because he doesn't want to have to face his sister.

Peter, Emmett, and even Ethan wanted to hear what happened with Vergil first, and then what happened when the guards came that were supposed to kill us. So, Jasper asked CJ to tell everything from the time he ran off, until we found ourselves victorious against them. He only left out what they had overheard, but letting everyone know that there was new information.

While everyone was happy that they were able to kill Vergil, they were concerned about the fact that CJ had met and worked with the Major. Actually, only those who knew the Major personally were upset that he had to come out.

Everyone was excited to hear how the fight with the guards went. It was proof that as a family, we could fight together and win. This is how we needed to be when the next battle against Caius would happen. We needed to learn how to fight as a team, and interact our gifts, as well as fight without them.

Now, we had a new problem. We needed to know who was truly working with us and Marcus, and who wasn't. Once we knew that Vergil had different plans once the fight was over, and Caius was gone; well, we could no longer be sure who was loyal to Vergil, and who would be loyal to Marcus and the rest of us.

Most of the vampires that were now arriving at Carlisle's invitation, well, we knew that we could count on them. They were friends of the family, and knew that they could trust Carlisle, and would follow him as well as Marcus.

Ethan suggested that since we needed to find out for sure who would stay with us and who would be loyal to Vergil, Caius, or the one who had spoken with Vergil last.

Jasper agreed and then told everyone what he had overheard. Peter, Char, and Ethan gave us different ideas of how to do separate the true enemy from friends. Sure, we had Edward, and Jasper that could pretty much tell if someone was lying or not, but we needed to do this in a way that the ones being "read" wouldn't know it and try to hide their thoughts, or feelings.

The ones that had worked with Vergil, as well as Marcus would have to be checked out. Especially, Malick since he could copy any gift used on him. We didn't need him to be able to get around us if he was going to be loyal to Vergil.

Believe it or not, it was the idea that both CJ and Laya presented that actually got everyone excited. Since the ones that had the gifts that could be used to find out the truth about who they were really loyal to couldn't do it without them suspecting what they were up to. Well, Krissy would take those gifts put them into others that had no gifts, and let those vampires speak with the ones being checked out.

Of course those vampires would have to practice using the gifts in order to tell what it was that they were reading so to speak. Peter said that it might be a good idea to also use Maggie's gift from the Irish coven. She knew when someone was lying.

It was decided that Jasper, Edward, and Maggie's gift, if she was willing would be "taken" by Krissy and placed into Rose, Char, and Emmett. They had no gifts, and could easily get the others to talk, especially since Malick seemed to have an attraction to Char.

Laya would either be close by or there with them. Just in case they didn't want to talk, she could "make" them talk. The problem was obvious to us, what if Malick could take the gifts they had "borrowed" and become immune to them. He was the one we were most worried about.

We also decided that after one last hunt, that all of us needed to get back to the main compound. We had been gone too long as it was, we really didn't want to make Caius or Aro suspicious.

Rose and Emmett did say that they wanted to stop by the human town to check on their girls. They had been away from them too long. While they still couldn't bring them to their place, they tried to spend as much time as they could getting to know them.

By the looks of things, it seems as if Krissy and Felix were getting closer. They both had smiles on their faces when they looked at each other, and were constantly touching faces, or hands. Jasper had shared with me privately, that they would both be stronger fighters if they could claim each other even before training.

Of course, if they claim each other, then they both will have a harder time letting the other one fight. At least at first. Once Krissy is able to hold her own, then Felix won't be overly protective. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.

I can not only hold my own, but win against most vampires. Jasper is just as overly protective as he was when I was human. The only difference is that he actually allows me to fight now.

I'm so grateful that he along with Peter, Char, and Ethan trained me in such a way that no matter who I was fighting with, if I was helping someone in a real fight that we could work together. Becoming almost one, even if the other person had no gift.

If they did, it was even better. Especially, if the gift could be used against the enemy. That's how I was able to get back at Peter and Em for some of the more embarrassing things they have done to me.

Now its time for us to head back to the main compound. Jasper pulled me into his arms and then held out one arm for the kids to join us. We all just held on to each other. We knew that there was the possibility that one or more of us might not make it through this fight. We needed to take advantage of every minute that we were together, and let everyone know that we loved each other.

Sappy? Maybe. But I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

**Peter POV**

My gift was goin' off like fuckin' crazy. I didn't really want to break up the huggin' that was happenin' with the family but it needed to be done. I went over to Jasper and got his attention. Once I had it I motioned for him to come with me.

He knew I had information, and that it had to be serious if I was interruptin' him. He kissed his mate, and then both kids on their heads. Sometimes, I envied him. He had it all. A mate who was almost as bad assed as he was, two beautiful kids that were really his, and they could hold their own in a fight.

Someday, he would probably have grand kids as well. Carlisle bein' what he is, a doctor had run tests a couple of years back and found out that both of the kids could have children of their own. With Laya it wouldn't matter if her mate was human or vampire. With CJ it would obviously have to be a human girl.

I am very grateful that both Jasper and Bella have allowed both myself and Char to not only hang around, but be godparents to those kids. I often felt like they were my own, and would give my life to protect them.

After Jasper had pulled away we walked outside until we could talk without anyone overhearing us. "I hope you don't mind Jasper but I need to let ya know that right after the shit went down with Bella, Felix started to train Krissy. Ethan, Laya, Lexi, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rose as well as Char, and myself were helpin'. I'm thinkin' that maybe she won't need to train as much with her fightin' as she will need to train to fight and use her gift at the same time."

"Why? If she just started her training, she has much to learn. Her newborn strength will give her an edge, but she will need to learn tactics." Jasper replied.

"Jasper, I'm tellin' ya she doesn't need to learn. She already fuckin' knows that shit. She can hold her own with any one of us in a fight. Actually, she can beat most of us right now. With her knowledge, and strength, she can win just about every fuckin' time. The only three that she has not gone up against is you, Bella, and CJ. She fuckin' won almost every fight! Even against me and Emmett." I told him.

"WHAT! How?" was his brilliant reply.

"Well, ya know how she can take emotions, and attributes like control of blood lust and shit? Well, apparently, she can also take knowledge. That includes strategies of how to move against any type of fightin'. When we first started with her, we would spar with each other. As she watched us, she would take the knowledge that we had and use it, fuckin' against us! It seems that the only thing that she can take that we actually lose when she does it, is gifts." I explained.

"That's not the reason I brought you out here though. The bastard that was workin' with Vergil, well, I'm not sure exactly what, but we need to be alert even more so than ever. He has a plan that if it works, we all die. No survivors at all. There is a theory that Ethan and I have, but in order to test that theory, well." I said.

"Well what? I'm getting so fucking pissed off at this whole situation that I'm ready to just barge in there and kill all of them. Explain yourself and hurry it the fuck up!" Jasper replied, yellin'.

"Well, it would mean that one vampire loses their gift permanently, while another vampire loses their life. We both believe that if Krissy takes a gift and gives it to someone else, and that vampire dies, the gift will go with them so to speak. The owner of the gift would lose it forever." I told him.

"Alright, so just who do you think is dangerous enough to us that if they used their gift on us, we could all die?" he asked.

"Chelsea."

**A/N Again sorry for any mistakes, or bad writing. Please review. I have one of my questions for you. Where would you like to see Felix and Krissy claim each other? Woods, room, or waterfall? I'm kind of thinking waterfall. The name of the mystery vampire will be revealed in the next chapter, and may include the lemon between Felix and Krissy. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts. Also, if I failed to reply to your review, I'm sorry. With the holidays, and working I might not have gotten to them all. Love you guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N There are several POV in this chapter, it was much needed to tell what was going on. I don't like using more than two in a chapter usually. Also I hope this chapter is good, I didn't have a pre-reader or beta again.**

**There is a lemon in this chapter. Let me know if its any good.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Peter POV**

I just stood there waiting for Jasper to mull over what I had just told him. Since findin' out that fuckin' asshole was actually in on everythin', and had plans to take over with Vergil. Well, now I was beginnin' to understand what my knowin' shit was tryin' to tell me.

Finally, he spoke, "I agree with you. While Chelsea couldn't get through to Bella or CJ's shields she could get through to the others. They couldn't keep the shields up around everyone all the time, so the rest of the family could be in danger of her breaking the bonds, and creating the bonds with others."

I waited while he was thinkin'. I knew that he could come up with a plan. We still needed to find out about Krissy takin' a gift, givin' it to someone else, and then havin' that one killed. Would the one who's gift was taken, then be without their gift forever? We needed to know.

"Peter, first we need to speak to Carlisle. He needs to know what the plans are. While we do need to find out about Krissy, I'm not willing to just kill to find out. Whom ever is chosen for this experiment must not be innocent. It will have to be a vampire that is our enemy. I also want to spar with Krissy, find out just how good she really is. We will need Felix to let her fight if she is as good as you say she is. Even though, I'm thinking more along the lines of just having her use her gift, while the rest of us are fighting." Jasper was the one speakin', but I could tell that he had once again merged with the Major.

I just nodded in agreement and we both took off. Jasper was goin' to speak to Carlisle before we left to head back to the main compound. I knew this would be a hard conversation for both of them. The patriach of the family had a shock today. He found out that a friend of his or should I say the person whom he thought was a friend, turns out to not only be an enemy, but one who is willin' to kill not only Carlisle, but his family as well.

On the way back, we talked about getting Edward mainly to help try to find two that would fight against us to use in the experiment with Krissy. While we were busy doin' that, Jasper would be sparring with her, to test her fightin' skills. I still don't think that he believes me when I say she doesn't need trainin'.

When we got back, I headed into the main meetin' room to speak to Edward, and Ethan, lettin' them know what we had talked about. Jasper headed up to Carlisle's office. I hated that Jasper had to be the one to talk to him, since he would be able to feel, Carlisle's pain.

Carlisle has always been a man full of compassion. Even when his friends turned against him, he would always try to give them the benefit of the doubt. This time though, there was no doubt at all. Before Jasper and CJ had over heard the conversation, Carlisle was truly hopin' that his friend would help stop all of the shit that was goin' on. Now, his hopes had been dashed, he knew the truth.

I just hope that his friendship doesn't interfere with what needs to happen. I know that he has gotten angry enough at his friend to attack him, when he thought his grand kids had been put in danger. Still, I truly felt sorry for what Carlisle was goin' through right now. I just hope that Jasper can help him.

**Jasper POV**

I fucking hated that I had to be the one to reveal to Carlisle that someone he had considered a true friend would turn out to be his enemy. Oh, I had seen Carlisle attack his friend when he thought he was responsible for the kids being put in danger. But, I had watched him as he still held on to the hope that his friend would work with us in taking down this shit.

Now, I'm here because I need to tell him what plans Peter and I had come up with. Plans that will ultimately cause the downfall, and possible death of his friend. If we don't do this, then his so called friend will not hesitate to kill not only Carlisle, but the whole fucking family as well, if we interfere in his plans.

Carlisle told me to come in before I could even knock. Esme was in there trying to comfort him. When she saw me, she told us that she needed to get ready to leave. She kissed her mate, and then left us alone.

He motioned for me to sit. I could feel his sadness, and feelings of loss. He was in fact grieving. Even though no one had died, yet. The loss of a friendship is almost the same as a loss through real death. I decided to send him some comfort, before I told him what was going to happen at this point.

"Carlisle, first of all I need to tell you how so very sorry I am that I had to be the one to tell you this. Peter and I have come up with some plans for now. Peter is concerned that Chelsea's gift might be used against us. At least the one's without a shield. Peter is asking Edward for his help right now. We need to do an experiment to find out if Krissy's gift can remove a gift permanently." I told him.

"You don't need to apologize for telling me the truth. I still can't believe that the one person that I considered a friend would turn on me. I'm having a harder time with this than I thought I would. I still just cannot believe that Aro would fucking do this. He knew the whole time, and is actually planning on just getting rid of Caius, and Marcus if he doesn't side with him. I'm sorry son, I'm rambling. Please, tell me of these plans." Carlisle said.

"Well, according to Peter, Krissy is more gifted than we originally thought. He says that she fights better than most everyone in the family. It seems that she can take knowledge from others as well as gifts, and attributes. She has taken the fighting knowledge and can hold her own or beat even Peter. No one can beat Peter except me, and Bella when she was younger. Another thing, like I said we need to conduct an experiment. We need to stop Chelsea from using her gift on any of the family members, or vampires coming." I explained.

"What is the experiment?" he asked.

"Well, Peter thinks and I tend to agree with him that maybe we can cause Chelsea's gift to leave her permanently. We want to do an experiment where Krissy will take a gift from someone, put into someone else, and then, well, um, kill the one that has the gift. We're thinking that the gift will be gone when the one who has it is gone."

I could tell he was about to protest when I held up my hand to let him know I wasn't done speaking,"Don't worry, we are not planning on killing an innocent vampire. Edward will be reading thoughts and we will find those that are enemies. Ones that need to either have their gifts taken, or need to die in order for our family to stay safe. While we are waiting for them to find the ones we will be using, I want to spar with Krissy and see if she is as good as Peter says she is. Have you watched her fight at all?"

"No, I haven't. But, I would like to watch when you fight her. If you don't mind?" he said.

"Of course I don't mind. The main problem is going to be getting Felix to let me fight her." I laughed.

"That's true. Then again, it just might cause Felix to go into the claiming mode and he could just "take" Krissy." He replied.

"Have you met Felix? He has more control than I do. Shit, he has as much or more control than you do. I don't think that he would take her, unless she wanted it. His emotions tell me that he only feels love, concern, and protectiveness towards her. There is lust, but he pushes it down for her sake. Shit, I remember when I first met Bella. All I could think of was how to get her into my bed. She drove me crazy with desire, just by existing. Felix, is able to push that down, for now anyway." I said.

"By the way son, please don't tell anyone especially Esme that I cussed. You know how she is." he laughed.

"Its too late! I already heard." Esme said as she came through the door.

I had to laugh at his expression. It was kind of like a cross between fear, and trying to come up with something to soothe his mates ruffled feathers so to speak, "Sorry, sweetheart. I'm just so angry, and hurt."

"I know. I was just teasing you. I love you." she replied.

I knew it was time to go and collect my mate and family. I got up and told them that I would find out if everyone was ready to head back and we would wait for them in the main room. Now, I think I understand what Laya and CJ feel when their mom and I make out.

Everyone was already waiting for us. It took several hours before we actually got back and were ready to go to the practice field. I was really wanting to find out just how good Krissy really was. Right now though, I had a very dangerous thing that needed to be done, and I could only hope that I survived the ordeal.

Yeah, I had to tell Felix that I wanted to fight his mate, my adopted daughter. I was hoping that the last part would help me somewhat. Peter had said that Felix had a hard time letting her spar with the others, until he saw that she could hold her own, and even win.

I have a feeling that once he sees that she can't win against me, he might not be so generous as to let her spar with me again. I feel a responsibility towards her, and I need to know that she can fight and win, before the actual fight starts. She has been a part of this family for several years, even though most of those years she was human, she was still family to us.

Needless to say I was shocked when as we all headed out to the training area, Felix came up to me and said,"I cannot wait to watch you fight Kristina. She is going to beat your ass!"

I decided to turn the tables on him,"So, I'm going to assume that she has beaten you then?"

"No, I find that I cannot effectively fight with her. I'm too afraid that I will hurt her. How did you ever get to the point that you could fight your mate, and even your kids for that matter?" he asked.

"It wasn't easy. I just thought about what could happen if they were ever put into a threatening situation and I wasn't there for them. I trained Bella myself. Of course I did have help and she watched us spar all the time, so she picked up most of the fighting techniques that way. The kids had an encounter with a nomad who was stupid enough to not realize that they weren't completely human. He thought he would get a good meal, instead, Laya used her gift on him, and CJ was able to rip him apart. I knew then I needed for them to know how to fight and win, in case that happened again." I explained.

"Well, let's just find out if my mate can hold her own against the Major, shall we!" he replied with a smirk of his own.

By the time we got to the training field everyone was already there. Apparently, there were some family members that took it upon themselves to have a bet going. Peter, Emmett, and Ethan were betting that I couldn't win against Krissy, and that she would win. Edward, Alice, Rose, Lexi, and Laya were saying that it would be an even fight. The rest were staying out of it, smart move on their parts.

I warmed up by sparring with Peter and Ethan. I think that's where I went wrong. I of course ended up beating both of their asses. It wasn't one on one either, it was them two against me. I still beat their fucking asses.

Then it was time to go up against Krissy. I decided not to have her spar with anyone else before. I wanted the element of surprise in going up against her. I could clearly hear Peter, Emmett, and Ethan all snickering. They were excited. I'm guessing that they actually thought that she could win or even just hold her own. Boy, did they have a surprise coming.

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't fucking wait to see that smug look on Jasper's face wiped off. I had watched and even fought with this vampire and she was a bad ass for sure. She seemed to know every type of movement in a fight and could counter it with one of her own. Well, actually it would be someone else's movement because she was taking the knowledge from others.

They came into the circle that had been formed to be the center. Everyone was fucking excited to see what was going to happen. I just knew I was gonna win this fucking bet! I heard Felix actually tell Jasper _not_ to go easy on her, that he was to spar with her as if she were really the enemy.

They hugged and I heard Jasper tell her that he would try his best not to really hurt her. She just smiled at him and then nodded that she was ready. I watched closely as they circled each other in a crouch.

I knew that Jasper never attacks first, unless the one he attacks is attacking someone he cares about. What Jasper was failing to understand is that she would be taking knowledge of fighting straight from him! There was no fucking way he was going to beat her, maybe come out tied but that was it. I was really fucking hoping that she would be able to beat the crap out of him, just to see his face when she did it!

Then again that might be bad. I have never beaten him, and if he was beaten by a girl that would make me look weak. I am not fucking weak that's for sure. Oh well, as long as I won this bet, I didn't really care. I gave my full attention to the couple that were continuing to circle each other.

This went on for several minutes. Suddenly, Krissy had a smug look on her face and I watched as Jasper went down on his knees. She pounced and knocked him over, while pulling his head back and showing that she could have removed his head. _SHE FUCKING BEAT HIM!_

I fucking WON! Oh shit, now I look weak. Then Jasper was let up and he told her that she had cheated by taking Laya's gift. She had made sure that she was feeling mischievous, then took the gift, and sent him fear. This was fucking _awesome!_

Jasper of course wanted a rematch. But she couldn't take anyone's gift to help her. Jasper had to promise not to use his gift either. They started doing the circle dance again.

Jasper broke his own rule and attacked first. For every move he made, she made a move to counter it. He couldn't even get a good hold on her. She was stronger and faster than he was because she was after all a newborn.

They kept up the fighting for half an hour, before Jasper stopped and said that he was highly impressed, and that she could hold her own even against him. They both admitted that once she was no longer a newborn, then he would probably be able to beat her. He also said that he was so fucking glad he didn't have to fight her when he was with Maria.

He told us that he did want to train her to fight, and pull gifts and send them to others without having to stop the fight. While she did pull a gift while she was sparring with him, she wasn't actually fighting at that point. He wanted her to actually be fighting, while using her gift, without breaking stride.

He also wanted her to go up against more than one vampire and see how she did then. She could only pull knowledge from one person at a time, so she would have to use prior knowledge to fight the rest. One other thing he was wanting from all of us.

We were to learn how to fight in groups, with at least one in the group having a gift. Peter had suggested that fighting as a team would help to keep injuries down, especially if we had at least one gift in the group. We could learn how to move, and act with the gift, as one entity.

He was torn about whether to have Krissy actually fight or just pull gifts and give them to us. We also had to be trained to use Edward, Laya, and Jasper's gifts. Yeah, I was one of the lucky ones to be chosen to use a gift to try to find out if Malick was really on our side or not.

I don't know yet which gift I'll get to have but this sounds like so much fucking fun. Maybe I should think about becoming a spy once all of this is over with. Carlisle said that since they weren't really our gifts, that maybe Malick wouldn't become immune to the gifts.

Jasper had decided to spar with Felix. This was going to be interesting. Krissy was glaring at Jasper. I could hear a faint rumbling coming from her. Jasper and Felix were circling each other, and both attacked at the same time. They weren't really fighting, but you couldn't tell that by looking at Krissy. She was becoming feral, growling in their direction.

I decided at the same time that Peter did that maybe we should step in and try to calm Krissy down. I headed in her direction, but it was too late. She had flung herself at Jasper and was about to rip his head off for real. She was snarling, growling, and snapping her teeth closer to Jasper's throat than was comfortable.

Felix quickly grabbed her and had her arms pinned to her sides. He kept whispering something in her ear that sounded like he was trying to get her to calm down, and realize that he was alright.

He sat down with her and still had her arms pinned. He moved her into his lap and continued to try to calm her down. This is the first time I have seen her lose control. Felix actually asked Jasper what the fuck happened.

Carlisle had been watching and he spoke up, "I think I know what happened. Every other time that she has been feeling out of control, it was building up, so she had the time to pull control from someone else. This time it was too much, too fast. She saw her mate in "danger" and her instincts kicked in before she could pull more control from someone."

I watched as Jasper sent her some calm, and she started to really come back to herself. Then she started sobbing into Felix's chest. He asked her what was wrong, "I attacked my adopted father! I'm so sorry, daddy Jasper. I wouldn't blame you for kicking me out of the family."

I heard Felix start to growl, at the same time that Jasper did. He went over to her and bent down so that he could look her in the eye. He had to pull her face up, so that he could see her eyes. He told her to never, ever be sorry for doing what comes naturally to us. He also told her that there was no way she was getting rid of us that easily. She was stuck with us as her family, no matter what.

She was calm enough now that Felix released her. She needed hugs from her family. Felix got up and I went over to him. Yeah, you know me, I just had to say something, "Hey, Bro, I just gotta say that I'm surprised you didn't take advantage, I fucking would have."

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Felix asked.

"You could have taken her somewhere and claimed her. In the state she was in, her instincts kicking in and all. It would have been the next step. Just out of curiosity, why didn't you?"

"Because I am a man that keeps my word no matter what. I don't make promises lightly, and when I do, I will die before I break one. I promised her that I would wait until she is ready. If I had done that, it would have broken the promise I made. I won't do that, especially to her." he replied.

Krissy came over to us and gave me a hug. I had to hand it to him, he was a good man even if he did work for the Volturi. She asked Felix if he would take her hunting. She needed to hunt and she wanted to talk to him.

I knew what it was that she needed. It happens with any vampire that is mated. Even if they haven't been claimed yet. She just needed to know he was unharmed, and safe. Not trying to be crude or anything, but I really fucking hope, that maybe she is ready to claim her mate. She needs to be loved completely.

**Krissy POV**

I knew that I needed to hunt. Maybe then I could get better control of myself. I'm so ashamed that I tried to kill the person who has not only saved my life, but accepted me into his family long before I knew what they were. He assured me that what happened was normal, especially for a newborn who has yet to claim their mate.

Daddy Jasper told me that he actually felt a small amount of relief. I had actually for once, acted like a true newborn. He had also told me that he was beginning to worry, since everyone that has been turned since he joined the family has not been a "normal" newborn. Of course there had only been two that were turned, mama Bella, and me.

Then he made me laugh by telling me that maybe I should be worried. Once word got out that I had defeated the Major, there might be others that would try to come after me. I did ask him if I defeated him fair and square, he didn't answer me, he just smirked and then shrugged his shoulders. He walked away after that.

I have a feeling that he probably let me win. That's just who he is, willing to do anything to make those he loves happy. I know he loves me, he let me feel it a few minutes ago. He wanted me to know that he wasn't mad at me for trying to kill him.

I went to ask Felix if he would take me hunting. I had this strong urge to check him to make sure he was uninjured. I knew he wasn't but my instincts were still telling me to check. Well, actually, my instincts were telling me to do more than just check him for wounds.

Still, I don't think I'm ready to be with him sexually yet. I'm wishing that I could just forget what happened to me, so that we could claim each other. He has been so loving, and gentle with me, as well as patient. I'm so lucky to have him as my mate.

I don't deserve to have him. I'm making him go against his instincts by making him wait until I'm ready. I am the most selfish person I know. Always wanting, but never having. Yet, now when I do have it, I make the one that matters the most, wait.

I always wanted a family like Laya and CJ had. Loving each other, trusting each other, listening when there was the need to talk. I wanted so badly to be a real part of the family. Even though I knew there was something strange about them, I still loved being around them.

How could I not. They gave me unconditional love, something I had never had nor seen before. Even though at first, daddy Jasper seemed to stay away when I was there. Later of course I understood that he was having problems with the blood lust and didn't want to hurt me. For the sake of his daughter, he took his time and got accustomed to my scent.

Felix broke me out of my thoughts by asking me if I was ready. Then he shocked me. He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Please, my mate, allow me to take care of you."

I wasn't sure exactly what he meant by "taking care of me", and so I just nodded. He asked me what I was hungry for, and I told him maybe a bear, or mountain lion. He smiled at me and said, "I will make sure that you have both."

He gently picked me up and took off. I asked him if he had a specific place in mind and he said that he had always wanted to have a picnic and he knew the perfect spot for one. I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I trusted him so I just kept quiet.

He ran for a few minutes before finally slowing down. He put me on the ground and told me to close my eyes. As soon as I had done as he asked he started to lead me through the trees. Once we were on the other side of the trees he stopped, and then had me open my eyes.

There was a small lake. Rocks surrounded the lake, and it looked as if they had been placed there by someone. The area that was surrounded wasn't very deep, and the water was so clear that you could see the bottom. That wasn't even the best part.

On the other side of the lake was a waterfall. I could see that there was what appeared to be a cave behind it. I looked over at Felix and gave him a questioning look.

"Did you create this place just to bring me here?" I asked him.

"Yes, and no. The waterfall and lake are natural. I placed the rocks around, so that you could sit and enjoy the water without having to get wet or dirty. I carved out the rocks behind the waterfall, so that you could have a place to be alone, and watch the falls from another view. I know that you often enjoy time alone, this place I created is for you to enjoy. Do you like it?" he whispered, nervously.

"You did all of this just for me?" I asked.

He smiled brightly and nodded. I was shocked and feeling so special. He had done this just for me. He didn't even expect to get to share it with me. It was a place that he wanted me to have, that I could come to when I needed to be alone. I couldn't help myself, I leapt into his arms and kissed him hard.

He kissed me back for a couple of minutes before pulling away, "Now, my beautiful mate, if you will wait here, I will bring you your dinner."

He was gone before I could even nod. I went over to where some of the rocks were piled up and climbed up and over. They were fixed so that I could either sit on top of the rocks or climb down and sit with my feet in the water. This time I opted to sit on top so that I could watch for my mate to come back.

The pull in my chest has gotten worse over the last few days. It seems that the more I'm around him, the worse it gets when we are not with each other. Which is actually more together than apart. He has had to leave to go help daddy Jasper, mama Bella, and leave to go hunt and other minor stuff.

I could feel it now, and it wasn't a good feeling. I knew he was coming back. I also knew that he wasn't that far away, but I still needed him to hurry back. I don't think that I will be using this place very often, if at all. At least not alone.

I sat there enjoying the scenery, and thinking about if I could be ready to be claimed, and to claim him myself. If I was being honest with myself, no, I'm not ready. The thought of being touched in that manner made me ill.

I decided to try another tactic. I thought of what it might be like for _Felix_ to touch me in that manner. It was different. I could feel myself becoming excited. I have never had an orgasm, I haven't even felt what it's like to be turned on.

Mama Bella was sweet enough to try to explain a little of what it felt like to be turned on. That is the only reason I knew what I was feeling. She had also explained as best she could what to expect from my body as well as his during the claiming process. She did say that its probably the hardest to describe, and yet, was the best feeling to experience with someone whom you loved, and loved you back. I so desperately wanted to experience that with Felix. But, I'm still scared.

I decided to send a text to mama Bella hoping she could give me some quick advice. I sent her the message, _I think that I might be ready to at least try to claim and be claimed. Can you give me any advice on how to let him know. What happens if we start, and then I freak out? Krissy._ I hit send hoping that she would answer me before Felix got back.

It only took a few seconds before my phone buzzed with her answer, _Why don't you do something that will kick in your instincts to claim? Your instincts were unleashed earlier today. Maybe if you ask him to share a meal. I know he's not an animal drinker, but, I bet if you asked him to drink with you, your instincts would kick in and the only thing you would feel is the need to claim him. Mom._

_Thank you mama Bella. Please don't let anyone else know what's going on, especially uncle Emmett. Just in case it doesn't work. Love you, Krissy._

It was a couple of minutes before Felix was back with a huge grizzly bear. Very much alive and very pissed off. He carried the bear over to me as I jumped down off of the rocks. Once I was on the ground he dropped the bear while telling me,"I made sure to piss him off as much as possible without killing him. I thought that you might want to play with your food first."

Usually, I don't do that, play with my food. But I knew that if I did, it would help my instincts to kick in. The bear had fallen, and got up roaring at me. Yeah, this bear was more than just a little pissed off.

He came at me charging on his hind legs. I spent a few minutes wrestling with him, knowing that I could kill him at any time. I knew that my instincts were now taking over. I felt the monster inside of me coming out.

After a few minutes of wrestling with the bear, I snapped his neck and drained him quickly. He fought up until his heart stopped beating. My clothes were torn, but still covering me enough so that I wouldn't be embarrassed by anyone seeing me.

Once the bear had been drained, Felix removed the animal and then left to go get me something else to feed off of. True to his word, he brought me a mountain lion. The biggest one I had ever seen. Apparently, he pissed the lion off too, as he was snarling, hissing, and growling, all the while trying to bite, and scratch whatever he could reach.

I had no intention of fighting with the big cat. The cat though had other ideas. He leapt on top of me trying to bite me. It took me a second to flip him over, snap his neck and start feeding. I stopped and asked my mate if he would join me in draining the animal.

I watched him as he was thinking about it. His eyes which were already black from watching me, turned even darker. He came over to me and bent down to latch on to the cat's neck on the opposite side from where I had bitten him.

He had his eyes trained on mine and together we fed without breaking eye contact. I stopped feeding. I could feel my whole body was practically singing with the need to touch, kiss, taste, claim, and be claimed by my mate.

I did something that at first I thought was strange. I put my face back to the wound I had inflicted on the big cat's neck. Instead of sucking, to drink, I rubbed my mouth, and part of my face on the blood still coming out. It wasn't much since my mate was still drinking, and had the cat almost emptied of blood.

Once the cat was drained, Felix who had never taken his eyes off of me pulled back. There was some blood around his mouth, but not as much as on mine. I quickly leaned over and started to lick his mouth, cleaning the blood off of him. He of course returned the favor and cleaned me up. Our bodies were now pressed up against each other, tightly and I could feel his need for me.

I kissed him, running my tongue over his lips to let him know I wanted to taste his mouth. His mouth still tasted like the blood he had just taken from the lion, and I could feel that I was becoming highly aroused. I was beginning to understand mama Bella's words when she had told me that it hard to describe how much pleasure there would be at being with my mate.

I could feel the need building, and my panties were now soaked with my arousal. I started to moan as our tongues danced together, trying to dominate. Felix pulled back and started to say he was sorry for getting carried away. I cut him off by kissing him again.

When we finally pulled away the second time, I told him that I thought I was ready. He asked me if I was sure, and I told him that I needed to claim him. He smiled and then asked me to wait for a minute as he had something he wanted to do. Then he took off, and ran through the waterfall, and into the carved out cave that he had made.

He was back a minute later and told me if I was sure, then he wanted to do this slowly at least for now. He told me that we could always do the full claiming later. He didn't want to do that to me, as it was rough, and animalistic as he put it.

Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the cave. He had blankets laid out on the floor, with candles that were lit lining the walls. There were not just a few either, there were hundreds. The whole area was about a thousand square feet, and was huge.

He told me that Alice had told him to get candles, that it would be more romantic. Then he asked if maybe he went overboard on the candles. I told him no that it was beautiful. I was told by my mate, that _I_ was what brought beauty into the room, and he couldn't take his eyes off of me.

I reached up to pull my hair back, and realized that my hair was matted with blood. I had apparently gotten some in my hair when I rubbed the blood on my face. I looked up at Felix, and he went over to a box and pulled out some shampoo, and body soap.

He turned to leave and I stopped him. I asked him if he wanted to shower with me. Surprise is what I saw in his face, he then told me that if I needed him to stop at any time to let him know. I knew that he would if I asked him to, but at this point I didn't want him to stop.

I motioned for him to help me take my clothes off. I really just wanted to rip them off and then rip his off but I was still afraid, so I decided to just go slowly for now. I was wearing jeans, a button up blouse, and boots. He took my boots off first, kneeling down and I used his shoulders to balance myself.

After the boots, he stood up and got behind me. He reached around to unbutton my shirt. Then he pulled it off of my shoulders and down my arms. The kisses he was trailing down my neck, to my shoulders was causing me to moan, and growl.

Next he bent down and slowly undid my jeans and pulled them down, leaving me in my bra and panties. Then I took his shirt off, taking time to touch his strong muscular chest, abs, and back. He was huge, making it hard for me to get my arms all the way around him. Actually, it was impossible, he was that big, and it was all muscle.

Then I removed his shoes, and his pants. I took an extra minute to touch his legs, feeling the muscles ripple underneath my fingers. Once I was standing again, he kissed me deeply, while pulling me closer to his body. He finally just slid his hands down to my ass and picked me up.

I put my legs around his waist and started to grind my very wet pussy into his very hard erection. We both started growling. He reached around and undid my bra and slid it off and down my arms. Then he pulled my body away from his and put me back down, only to bend down once again and remove my panties.

He then quickly removed his boxers and then grabbed me and walked us both under the waterfall. He soaped up my hair with the shampoo, and helped to rinse it out. He hesitated then, not knowing if he should help me wash my body or not.

I took the body wash from him and poured some into his hand. I wanted, no, I needed him to touch me. He stood behind me, washing my back first, then moved his hands around to the front to wash my breasts. He took his time, going slow, and still playing with my nipples, pinching, pulling, and massaging them.

He did ask me if I was okay with what he was doing. I couldn't really talk, so I just moaned, letting him know that I was more than just enjoying what he was doing to me. I reached my arms up and back to put my hands in his hair.

Reaching to the back of his head, I pulled him down for a kiss. Then he planted kisses on my neck, and shoulders, while continuing to play with my breasts. I couldn't believe how turned on I was getting. I also couldn't believe that I made this man wait so long to have me.

When he moved his hands down my stomach, then around to my ass my moans were coming louder, and faster. Then he moved back to the front, and down to my now dripping pussy, and it wasn't water coming out of it!

He started to slide his fingers up and down my folds. When he started to use both hands, I thought that I was going to loose it. He used one hand to rub on my clit, while with the other hand, he slid a finger up inside of me.

Adding first a second finger, and then a third I was going crazy. I was now growling/moaning. He started to fuck me with his fingers. I was now moving, in time with his fingers pumping in and out quickly. It was only a few seconds later that I came all over his fingers, hard.

The feeling was so intense that I screamed out his name. Before I could even come down from the orgasmic high, he had pulled out his fingers, and thrust his cock inside of me, and started to pump fast, and hard.

After a few minutes he pulled out and flitted over to the blanket. He put me down on my back, laid down on top of me, and was back inside of me, all within the blink of an eye. He started pumping harder, and faster.

"You are so fucking tight, and wet." was all he panted out.

It took him only a couple of minutes before he came hard inside of me. Just before he did he told me to, "Cum with me my beautiful mate."

I did, and as we came he bit down on my neck. He actually bit down right where daddy Jasper had bitten me to turn me. I had at the same time, found a spot on his neck where he had been bitten to be turned and sunk my teeth into his flesh.

The intensity of our orgasms was extreme, and biting only caused another orgasm for both of us. Once we had both calmed down a little bit, we both at the same time licked the bites we had done, to close and seal them.

At this point we both heard Felix's phone ringing. We would have ignored it except that once his had stopped, mine started ringing, then his started ringing again.

Felix got up without even pulling out. He just picked me up and he got to his pants and pulled his phone out. He answered and I could hear that it was Peter. He sounded upset, and yet relieved at the same time.

"What's wrong, Peter. There had better be something wrong that you needed to call me now." Felix was pissed off.

"I know that what you were doin' is important, but this couldn't wait. Both of you need to get dressed and get the fuck out of there, NOW! Go back the way you came, and then go off in another direction. That way the ones that are after you won't find your little get away. We are on our way. Just trust me on this. Have Krissy pull one gift and give it to you, then she can take the other gift herself, if only, and I mean ONLY if you need to. Make sure that neither of you let on about what Krissy can do. While Vergil knew some about her gift, the ones after you do not. Neither does Aro, we have to keep him in the dark about Krissy's gift. Just fuckin' hurry!" he yelled.

We got dressed quickly and were on our way back within two minutes of the phone call. We ran for several miles before turning to the left, taking us away from any of the secret areas, as well as our own secret areas.

After a few miles, we turned back the way we came and headed back towards the main compound. We knew that whatever trouble that was headed our way would be following our trail and as I was finding out, Felix was not the type to run from trouble but confront it.

We only turned left it seems, in hopes that it would cause the "trouble" to not find our special place. We both wanted to go back. Maybe, we would even share it with daddy Jasper, and mama Bella, that is if we could pull ourselves away from it long enough to let them!

We were about half way back to the castle when the "trouble" ran into us. We came skidding to a stop, and just stared at the vampires in front of us. I have a feeling that these vampires wanted to either kill us, or force us to fight with them.

Felix was angry, no more than just angry. He was pissed and I could tell that he was about to explode. It seems that we were going to have a staring contest between us, and the others here.

Felix had started to growl. I hadn't seen these vampires before but I have a feeling that I still knew them. It was a few more seconds before Felix finally addressed one of them, "What the fuck do you think you are doing? You need to leave my mate and I alone. Get out of our way, now!" he roared.

"No, we are here on Aro's orders, Felix. Apparently, you have not been as loyal as you should have been. Aro wants to see you now." was the reply.

"No, I don't think so. Not until I can get my mate to the training field. I don't want her around Aro. It might make me let's say, unstable, if he were to try to touch her. We are still going through the claiming part of the mating process. I know that I can trust Jasper and his mate to watch over her in my absence. I however, cannot trust Aro." he said.

I quickly leaned over and whispered into Felix's ear. He nodded in agreement with my question. I was really worried now. Especially, since I was at this moment looking straight into the eyes of Jane and Alec. . .

**A/N Let me know if you liked it, hated it, or loved it. I know that the lemon with Krissy and Felix was short but I wanted it in this chapter. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Since this chapter didn't have a pre-reader you guys are the only way I know if this chapter was any good, so please review. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I need to let you know that there is an important message at the bottom, please read it. I need to say a huge thank you to both my beta, KareBear1965, and my pre reader sinfulroad69. They both helped to make this chapter better, love ya. Now, with that being said I want to say how very sorry I am that it took way too long to get this up for you guys. I was sick, and having to work. I just didn't have the strength to write. I just hope that this chapter makes up for it. This chapter is more of a filler to get the story set up in the way it needs to go. Hope you enjoy.**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Felix POV**

This was not looking to go well at all. I know that I cannot allow Aro to "read" me. I had planned on just staying with Kristina, and use this to stay away. I can still use it, but with Jane and Alec here, they can force me to come with them.

Either one of two things will happen now. They will render me unconscious and carry me to Aro, or we will have to deal with them. I know they are under orders to bring me to the ones I used to call Masters. My only hope is that I can use the mate rule to stop them and Aro from forcing me to come.

I didn't want Kristina to use her gift on them. They would then go and tell Aro, and Caius what they knew about her gift, and they would try to take her from me. If she did take their gifts, then the only way to protect her would be to kill the twins, and that would make Aro too suspicious.

I had already told them that I didn't trust Aro around my mate. Now I would try the rule. I was just about to speak when Jane beat me to it, "Felix, Aro wishes to speak to you. You have been missing for several days, and he wonders where you have been. You can bring your _friend._"

Now I was pissed. The fucking bitch was being dismissive towards my mate, "She is my friend, but she is also my mate. You will refer to her as Kristina, and you will not use your gift on her. You may take this message to Aro, but I will not be coming with you. We have just started the bonding, and claiming. I'm surprised that you can't smell what we have been doing. You may tell the Masters that we are still bonding. I will come when we are done."

"No, Felix. Aro said that we are not to come back without you. You can bond with your new _toy_ when Aro is finished with you." Jane hissed.

I had always hated this bitch and her bastard brother. Right now I just wanted to kill her. Even in my rage, I understand that I would lose if I tried to attack her or her brother. I had to protect my mate, no matter what. I couldn't do that if I was in pain, or was blind.

I was just about to tell Jane that I would come when the family showed up. I saw that immediately, Bella came over to Kristina and hugged her. I knew what was really going on. She was letting us know that we were now protected by her shield. She looked up at me and smiled, and then winked. She was letting me know that she knew that we had finally claimed each other.

Carlisle spoke up, "Jane, Alec, its good to see you again. May I ask why you have intruded on Felix and his mate, while they are still bonding? You know the rules. You cannot interfere or attempt to stop the bonding, and claiming of true mates. You can't even order him to do something, unless it has to do with the process. Surely, Aro knows that he has found his mate, and needs to finish bonding with her?"

"It doesn't matter. Aro has needed to speak with him and wishes for Felix to join him in the main room. We were ordered not to come back without him. You will need to allow us to do what we were told. Now, please move aside, and let us leave." Jane said.

The family was starting to move so that we were surrounded. I couldn't believe this. These vampires would protect us, and even fight for us without hesitation. I have never seen anyone be able to stop Jane or Alec. I knew of the shields in the family but apparently, neither Jane nor Alec had. Either that or they just didn't think that they could stop them.

CJ moved so that he was next to us. I knew that his shield could not only stop a gift from working on whomever he used it on, but could bounce the gift back to the one who sent it. I had a feeling that things were about to get really interesting.

The best part is that with everyone around us, Jane nor Alec would be able to tell who had what gift. Jasper, I noticed was standing close to his son, and mate. Ah, I almost forgot that under his mate's shield, gifts are amplified. It was Carlisle, who spoke up again.

"Jane, I would really love to have this end in a friendly manner. I will come with you, and explain that Felix is busy, and will be willing to bring a message back to Felix. Krissy is part of our family and therefore, that now makes Felix also a part of the family. We protect each other and will not allow even Aro to break his own law, in order to answer any questions he might have."

I could see the rage building up in Jane. I was about to say something when Jasper spoke up, "I think it would be best if the two of you backed off now! I would like to hope that you were smart enough to just do as Carlisle has asked."

"You stupid… stupid fool! How dare you speak to my sister, or me, for that matter, that way. We are in charge here; you WILL do as we have asked." Alec growled.

No one moved, but Jane did look at Jasper. I could tell she was about to use her gift. Sure enough, a few seconds later Jane started screaming. It only lasted about a second before she stopped sending pain out. Jasper was nice enough to allow her to stand back up from where she had fallen. Then he hit her with a fuck load of pain and fear. You could tell, by the way, she was screaming. It was worse than her own gift.

I didn't feel a fucking bit sorry for the bitch. She always seemed to get extreme pleasure out of causing pain for others. Maybe now, she might not want to use her gift so freely, just for her own sadistic pleasure.

After a minute Carlisle put his hand on Jasper's shoulder to signal him to stop sending her pain. I could tell that Alec had started to try to numb everyone, and then he went down. I think I'm starting to understand why Aro was wanting Carlisle's family on his side. They just defeated two of the most powerful guards without even moving.

The problem now was that Jane and Alec would be looking for a way to destroy the family. They hated anyone who didn't agree with them, obey them, or fear them. I have seen them destroy vampires simply because they didn't fear them.

"You do understand Carlisle, that by not allowing Felix to come with us, you are disobeying Aro?" she made it a question, knowing full well that Carlisle knew exactly what he was doing.

"I understand that you might see it that way, Jane. I am only looking out for Aro's best interest. That includes _not_ breaking his own laws. Just think of the chaos that could happen if it were to be known that the very ones who upheld our laws, were now breaking them." Carlisle told her.

He went on, "I will come in Felix's place and explain that he just now going through the bonding and will bring any messages that he needs to send to him. Felix, take your mate and go to the suites assigned for her. Once I have spoken to Aro, I will come and bring you the message. After that, you can then resume the bonding."

The authority in Carlisle's voice made it clear that there would be no more discussion. I did notice him glance at Edward and quickly look away. Then I saw Edward look at Laya. I had a feeling that this family could communicate without having to use words.

Then I noticed that Laya looked over at Jane. The fucking twins were too busy looking at Carlisle like he had grown two heads, so they weren't paying attention to the silent conversation that was going on.

I watched as Laya continued to stare at Jane. Suddenly, Jane spoke up, "Of course Carlisle. If you will just follow us, we will take you straight to Aro."

Then Jasper spoke up as well, "I think that maybe I should go as well. I need to speak with the brothers. As a matter of fact, I think we should all go, well, except for Felix and Krissy. We need to update everyone on what we have done as far as training goes."

I could see that both of the twins were about to protest. At the same time, I watched as Laya was again staring at them. The next thing I know both Alec, and Jane are agreeing to what Jasper had said. They turned and headed back in the direction that they came from.

As soon as they were gone, I picked up my mate and ran to the building where my new families were staying. I already knew where Kristina's suites were and quickly ran us there, not bothering with the elevators. They were for others to use; I preferred the stairs.

Once there, I asked her if she would be comfortable with me just holding her. I, for the first time in my life if you could call it that, was actually frightened. Not for myself of course, but for my mate, and her family. I knew Aro well enough, that as soon as I didn't show up, he would demand to "read" Carlisle or someone else. Then he would know that we knew about his plans.

Oh, I knew about the gifts of the kids, as well as Jasper's mate. I knew that they could probably get out of it or use a gift on Aro to make him believe whatever they wanted him to. No, I was the problem. Aro would do whatever he had to in order to speak to me.

I had been his most loyal guard, until I found my mate, and then found out what was really going on. I knew some of what the Cullen's had shown/told me. I knew about the town of humans; I also knew about the turning/training area. I also knew about the breeding area. I was the one in charge of moving the humans most of the time, when I was here.

I didn't know about the rest though. I thought that the reason for these areas were to maintain our lifestyle. I never thought for even a second that Caius or Aro would actually even consider destroying each other and trying to control the humans as well as vampires.

With the hybrids, they could easily do that, control the humans. All they needed to do was get them mixed into the human government in every area. Put them into leadership roles, and it wouldn't take long for the humans to be controlled by the vampire leaders. All without the humans even knowing about vampires.

In a way though, it did kind of make sense to try to control the humans. As their technology became more advanced, they were becoming more dangerous to us without them even knowing of our existence. They now had weapons that could be used against us.

Even though I knew about the breeding area, I didn't really know about the hybrids. I knew that this place was were a vampire could go and fuck a human. I thought it was more of what the humans refer to as a whore house. I didn't know about the pregnancies or births of the babies.

It seems that things were kept even from me. What I was worried about was, how would I have reacted if I had known. I never really cared about humans, except that they were our food source. Would I have gone along with what they were doing? I'm thinking that yes, I probably would have. It had never occurred to me that humans should be treated well, humanely.

Now though, now I could never go along with the plans of either Aro or Caius. Mostly, because of Kristina. It was also because of Laya, and CJ. They were both half human, and my mate loved them as if they were truly her brother and sister.

Its true that I never mistreated the humans that I killed. It's also true that humans being played with had never really bothered me. I never really saw anything wrong with it. Kristina has helped me to see it differently. While at this point I was not ready to give up feeding off of humans, therefore, I would now only go for those who were evil, sick, twisted, and needed to be removed from this life in order to save other lives.

Maybe someday, I could actually start feeding from animals. I had shared the kill just a short while ago with my mate, but I was too focused on her to be bothered by the fact that it was an animal. I had loved what we did, and it caused the mating instinct to kick in for her, and we were able to move forward in our bonding.

Since we would not be going to the meeting with the rest of the family I asked Kristina what she wanted to do. She smiled and then kissed me. She was pulling me closer to her, while running her one hand down my chest; she grabbed my hip with her other hand and pulled me into her own hip. I knew what she wanted, so I scooped her up into my arms and quickly made our way into what was now, _our_ bedroom. I wasn't going to be letting her leave this room for awhile.

**Ethan POV**

We had already discussed how we were going to have to work this. Both Laya and I would have to use our gifts of sending thoughts into Aro's and Caius's minds. Edward would have to keep tabs on everyone's mind in there, especially the guard members.

The problem being that Laya and I could only effectively send thoughts to one vampire at a time, unless, we were under Bella's shield. So, Bella, Laya, and I would be standing next to each other. Then, just in case Jane, or Alec, decided to try to use their gifts on us again, CJ would also be standing with us.

We had also worked out a way to signal for Bella to pull her shield away from either Laya or myself. Laya and I could communicate by sending thoughts to each other. If we needed a thought to go into just one vampire, then the one that needed to send the thought would use the signal which was, scratching an _itch_ on the forehead. To put the shield back up, scratch the hand. Hopefully, we wouldn't have to do it more than one or two times.

Obviously, since vampires don't itch, it would have to be Laya that would use the signal. If I had a thought that needed to go into just one vampire, then I would tell Laya, and she would, then signal her mom.

Aro knew about my gift, but he didn't know about Bella's shield being able to amplify, and he felt safe because he had Renata, who is his personal shield. The problem with that is that she could only shield him from physical attacks; she could not shield him from mental ones. I don't think he knew this though.

If Edward picked up that Jane or Alec was about to use their gifts on any of us, he was to send his own signal. This one was placing his hand on CJ's shoulder. CJ's shield would come up and cause the gift to bounce back. Aro did know about his though. That's why he wanted the Cullen's here.

I believe that he intended to somehow, convince both Bella and CJ to join the Volturi. I knew for sure that he wanted CJ for a guard; Edward had read it in his mind. He also wanted me, Lexi, Krissy, Edward, Alice, Bella, and Laya.

He knew though that we would never willingly join. I had a feeling that he had special plans to change our minds after this was done. This was a bunch of bullshit as far as I was concerned. I mean really, here is one brother lying to the other brother, while plotting to destroy him and set himself up as the supreme ruler, and using the brother's plans for humanity as his own.

What made the whole thing even more fucked up was the fact that we were training. Caius knew what we were training for, and yet he didn't know that we knew about him and his plans. He didn't know that we were training to fight against him.

As we made our way into the main room, the ones that knew what to do, came to stand by me. I made sure that Lexi was in front of me, but not touching me. I didn't want her gift to start up, especially under Bella's shield. I knew she was safe as the rest of us were under the two shields, so it didn't bother me that she was in front of me instead of behind me.

I was kind of wishing that Krissy could have been here as well. Felix knew as well as we did that we had not seen Aro or Caius in a while now, and especially since the death of Vergil. We needed to lay some ground work to keep Aro from knowing how much we really knew.

We also needed to lay the ground work for Felix to be able to stay away from Aro, and Caius. The first thing Aro would want to do is read Felix. He would also want to do it privately, or at least without us here to help. This could not happen.

Good thing that Felix was now mated and still needed to go through the bonding, and claiming. It was the only thing right now that could keep him from being read, and therefore, letting Aro know just how much we did know. While we were strong, we would need the rest of the vampires that we knew were coming, to defeat Aro and Caius.

Once everyone was settled around the room, Jane started telling the brothers that Felix refused to come. She also told them that we had interfered and told them that we were refusing to obey the brothers. She made it sound as if we were deliberately going against them and the rules. No need to let them know that in a way we were.

Aro immediately spoke up and told Carlisle that he was shocked that he, of all people would do this. Carlisle replied, "Aro, you should know me better than that. I would never go against you, or the rules. You yourself know that Felix has just found his mate. They are just now starting the bonding. I believe that it was you yourself that made the law that stated that no vampire could interfere with the bonding, nor could they do anything to stop it or hinder it. Isn't that right?"

"Of course dear friend, that is correct. The thing is that Felix has been gone for several days now, and they have had plenty of time to finish with the bonding. I need to find out information from him, quickly." Aro replied.

"Yes, under normal circumstances. His mate went through some very bad ordeals right before she was turned, and has needed time to adjust. They have been unable even start the bonding until just a few hours ago. So, they will still need a few more days. You must remember that while Krissy does have a lot of control, she is still a newborn. So, she is dealing with the fact that she is a newborn, now has a mate, as well as the things she had to endure during the last few hours of her human life. Unfortunately, she seems to be able to remember everything right before she was bitten." Carlisle told them.

"Yes, of course Carlisle, you are right as usual. I had just thought that since he had been gone for several days that he might be done with the bonding, for the most part. Please send Felix my sincere apologies and tell him that as soon as the bonding is finished, I do need to speak with him directly. Please let him know that as soon as this terrible business is over that we will have to celebrate the fact that he is now indeed mated. Now, we have need to discuss if we even have a problem anymore." Aro said.

"It seems that the leader of the ones who would dare try to come against us has been, how should I say it, dealt with. Do we need to continue to train in light of the fact that Vergil was stupid enough to hurt the mate of the Major, therefore, is no longer a threat to us? By the way, Major, thank you for dealing with Vergil so quickly, as well as those who would stand with him." Caius said.

He went on, "I highly doubt that there will be a problem now that he is gone. Those that were following him are most likely too frightened to continue their plans. I mean, one vampire took care of not only Vergil, but his guard too! If it was me, I wouldn't want to fight the vampire that took him down."

I knew that Carlisle understood that if the news of it just being one vampire was allowed to continue, then there would be those stupid enough to want to fight the vampire that did it. He spoke up, "Caius, Aro, I must tell you that it wasn't just one vampire that killed him and the guards. While it was Jasper that killed Vergil, he had the help of his son, CJ. As for the guards, Jasper's mate was also with them by this time. They all have powers, and therefore, can take care of a number of vampires at once. They don't need the rumor of it was just Jasper by himself. Others would come and want to challenge him."

He continued, "Also; I don't believe that the followers of Vergil will stop. I believe that most of them will want revenge against the death of their leader. My family will continue to train, and will train those who come here to fight with us. We of course, are hoping that the Volturi guards will still come and train as well. Most of my friends are on their way; they all want to stand with us, and fight."

I could tell that Jasper was having a hard time holding his anger in. When I looked at him, he looked at me and nodded in Aro's direction. He was feeling something from Aro that was pissing him off.

Caius was angry himself. He argued that since the leader was killed, there should no longer be a threat. The followers would scatter and run, not wanting to confront the vampire or vampires that was able to get close enough to kill Vergil. It was Marcus that stopped everyone's arguments.

He suggested that, for the time being, it would be wise to continue as if the threat was still there. If after a certain period, there were no further attacks, then we could all pack up and go home. Of course, we knew the truth; the threat was still very much alive.

Carlisle promised to speak with Felix, as soon as he was available. We left the room after Aro promised that the guards would be coming to the training field and start working with us. I didn't miss the interaction between Marcus and Edward. There was a message, to be given to us.

We went swiftly back to our wing and then into the room where we always met as a family. Edward immediately told us that Marcus was needing to meet with at least one of us, with one of the shields. That is all he could tell us, except that it was to be within the hour.

The vampires in the family were supposed to be meeting up with the guards to train. The kids were to eat, hunt, and then join us. Jasper, Peter, Char, Bella, and myself were the main ones training. Felix would be joining us when he, and Krissy were able to.

Of course, we would also be honing our own skills, and working with the fighting without our gifts. Once Krissy joined us then we would be working with her closely to get her to the point where she could fight, pull gifts, send them to others, all without breaking stride.

For now we needed to figure out who was going to go and speak with Marcus. Carlisle couldn't go, and neither could Edward. Lexi would be needed as well as Esme, so would Emmett. That left only Rose. It was perfect.

Anyone else would be missed from the training. Rose not so much. I was brought out of my thoughts with Carlisle saying that Bella and CJ would go. I then spoke up and brought out the fact that Rose should go as she wouldn't be missed.

Emmett was concerned but also trusted Marcus not to put her life in danger. Of course with CJ there, his shield would protect her from any danger that might show up. It was decided that Rose would go, but that both CJ and Laya would also go. No one was willing to let Laya stay alone.

They had a good excuse to not be there; they had to eat, and rest. Edward had already informed us that both Aro and Caius would be showing up at the training area to watch. So, it was a good thing that Krissy wouldn't be there yet.

Neither Aro, nor Caius knew fully of Krissy's gift. They knew she could pull attributes, and emotions from others, but that's all they knew. We wanted to keep it that way. Alice is still able to "watch" for the brothers to make decisions to come and see what we were doing during the training sessions.

When Krissy was ready to join us, they would have to be watched closely. We would also have to make sure that not all of the guard members were here, as certain ones were loyal to Aro, or Caius, and would stay that way.

We would have to go to another training location to do what we considered the _real_ training. This would consist of the family, the guards we knew were with us, or with Marcus, and the gifted newborns that had been sired by Makenna and Kas. We were just gonna fucking do minor training with the main guards.

Yeah, the real training would be away from Aro, and Caius. It had to be as we couldn't let them know about the gifted newborns we had. Or what Krissy could really do, or what this Kas's venom could do for newborns. There was no fucking way they could find out that we have newborns that had complete control.

While the kids grabbed a quick sandwich, I spoke with Jasper, Peter, and Carlisle. On top of everything else we now had a new problem. Jane and Alec. They were both extremely pissed off. They were known for taking revenge on those that pissed them off, and they got away with it.

They were Aro's favorite guards, besides Renata. With them, he has destroyed whole covens without even batting an eye. To allow them to have their "fun" was his way of giving them rewards for their loyalty. No one dared to question them. The ones that did, or complained, seem to disappear. Of course, no one ever knew what happened to them.

The thing is that this time, the ones that pissed them off were also friends of Aro. It was going to be interesting to see how this would play out. They couldn't just come in and make us disappear; Aro needed us, and they knew it. Yet, they had never not gotten the revenge they wanted.

We also knew that, for the moment, they couldn't touch us or any of the family members. If they did anything to any of us, they would piss Jasper off, as well as the rest of the family. That would mean that Aro would be without our help. But, that wouldn't stop them from doing shit to piss us off in the meantime.

Peter said that they were going to try to do things to make it hard on the family. While he couldn't tell us what they were planning, he could tell us that they would be trying to do things to make us angry with each other. We would have to watch them closely.

Alice fortunately could "see" them, but she could never see the kids. They were our weaknesses. Anyone who knew any of us, knew this. The kids were the most important part of the family. Mostly, it was because of their human side. They could be hurt or killed so much easier than a vampire could, yet, it would still be harder than killing humans.

Jasper said that he wanted Alice to watch Jane and Alec. The rest of us would make sure that the kids had someone with them at all times. Peter reminded us that the kids were more than a little capable of taking care of themselves. Like I had been, Jasper was a dad first, so the kids would not be left alone.

We were interrupted by the kids and Rose coming in. It was time for them to leave to go meet with Marcus. Laya was going mostly so that she wouldn't be left alone. She would also be able to protect everyone while they were talking. I was so fucking proud of both of my great-grand kids.

I just hoped that the terrible twosome wouldn't be able to get close to them. Then again, maybe that would be fun to watch. I can just imagine the shit those two could do Jane and her fucking demon brother. Yeah, this could really get interesting.

**Rose POV**

Right after walking up to the men who were discussing things, I knew that they were worried. Of course, they needed to be with the problem with the evil twins. I had heard a lot of shit about things they had done, and like the rest of the family, I was worried as to what they might try to do.

It was time for us to go and meet with Marcus. My mate came up and wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the side of my neck. I knew he was worried about me going without anyone else. I reminded him that I wouldn't be alone; the kids would be with me, and we would protect each other to the death.

Jasper, being the awesome dad, he is reminded us to be careful. He also made sure that we each had our cell phones with us. He made us promise to call if _ANYTHING_ happened. I was to call when the meeting was over, and we were on our way to the training area. He was really uneasy knowing that we had pissed-off vampires wanting to have revenge on us.

After another hug and kiss from Em and a promise to keep the kids safe, we left. Jasper had told CJ to be sure and keep his shield up during the meeting, and Laya to keep her gift out to watch for anyone walking up. She, like her dad, could feel the emotions of others long before they could actually be seen.

It was going to take us a while to get to the meeting place. We were meeting at the entrance to the tunnel that leads to the secret compound. This was the only place that Marcus knew for sure that neither Aro nor Caius knew about. He had also planned for Daniel, the vampire that could cover up scents to follow him, and us.

He would actually be running right behind us to cover all of the scents. This way, no one would be able to track us to the meeting area. This would probably be happening more often now that we had to watch out for Jane and Alec. The fact that the fucking twins, nor Aro, and Caius knew about Daniel and his gift was a very good thing for us.

If it was up to me, we would have already left this compound. Then again, there are all of the innocent humans that were being tortured, raped, beaten, and killed. While I might come off as a bitch to most people, I am not heartless. The thought of all of those poor human females being raped over and over again, only to end up dying during childbirth made me angrier than I think I have ever been.

I died after being raped, not just by one man, but by five. Yeah, technically I'm not dead, but you get the picture. The thought of anyone else going through that over and over, makes me want to rip, tear, shred, and burn every fucking male vampire here.

How dare they act like they are entitled to do vile, filthy things to the young innocent girls. Some of those girls who were in the breeding area were no more than fifteen years old. Not one of them were over twenty, and most were between sixteen, and nineteen years of age. My heart broke for them.

I hated how we had to leave everything, and everyone where they were. I just wanted to run in the breeding area, especially and get all of those poor girls and take them somewhere that they would be safe. I couldn't of course. The only thing that helped me with my temper was the two babies who Em, and I will be rising.

I haven't been able to see them in a few days, so I planned on going to visit them right after I have taken the kids back to the family. I miss them so much. Especially now that Em and I had their names changed. While the names they had were fine, I wanted their names to remind us of how lucky we were to have them in our lives.

The baby was now to be called Miracle, and the older one was Hope. Their last names were McCarty, Em's last human name. Yeah, shortly after the twins were born and Bella had been turned everyone decided to take their own last names, well except for those who wanted to keep Cullen, or Whitlock.

The wives of course would take their husband's last name, whether it was their own or whatever they had chosen. The only ones that kept Carlisle's last name was Edward, and Alice. Ethan had kept Whitlock to honor Jasper. Krissy had taken Whitlock as well. Now that Felix was in the family, she could change it.

We got to the meeting place quickly, finding Marcus already there. He smiled when he saw us, and gave all three of us a quick hug. This was not the Marcus that I had seen in the throne room. No, this Marcus was actually smiling, and friendly. The other one was always looking bored, sad, and withdrawn.

I just had to know what was going on with him, so I asked him. He said that Aro had killed his own sister whom had also been his mate. Aro didn't know he knew. Now that he could see that both Aro, and Caius would be stopped, he could smile. He was happy about getting to meet and talk with CJ and Laya, because they were both young, and had a very strong sense of right and wrong. He also said they had touched his heart, because of their love for the family.

He could see bonds, and he told me that he had never seen bonds as strong as the ones between everyone in our family, especially the mates. Then he became serious and made sure that CJ had his shield around us. I hoped that this wouldn't take very long.

Marcus started speaking quickly. He had finally been able to locate a list in which he had needed. He gave it to me to give to Carlisle. On it was twelve other locations that were just like this one.

They were in different parts of the world, but other than this they were exactly like this place. The main difference was that they had fewer humans, breeders, and hybrids. They biggest ones were all here in America.

The list also contained some names, and where those that were named were located. Their job descriptions were also included. Apparently, they already had some of the hybrids out, slowly making their way into society and the government. This was something that we didn't know. Well, even Marcus said that he just found this out.

There were probably about three hundred names there. The next words out of Marcus's mouth scared even me, "Please, you must warn Carlisle; the whole family is now in danger. Aro is angry and is planning something. I don't have details yet, but this much I can tell you. His plans include the death of the family. I was able to overhear him talking to someone over the phone."

He went on to say, "Whomever he was talking to is supposed to come and use their gift on the family one at a time. I have no idea who this vampire is, or what he can do, but I do know that once his gift has been used, death will come to the one he has used it on. He is Aro's secret weapon. I know that he has used him before, but the only information I could get was that no matter the gift, he could stop it, and death followed quickly."

He still wasn't finished, "This vampire is coming and is now on his way. I have no clue as to when he will actually be here, or what he looks like. Apparently, not even a shield can stop him. Renata has had the opportunity to have him use his gift on her. Obviously, she wasn't killed, so I don't think that him actually using his gift on others causes the death. It just keeps them defenseless, so others can kill them. I can't really question her though, she's loyal to Aro. All I can do is give you a name. The name is, Jack, Jack the Ripper."

"Aro only called him Jack. It was the vampire himself that said he would "get the job done, that they didn't call him Jack the Ripper for nothing." I would suggest that if no one in the family has ever heard of him that you might want to try to watch for him. Maybe someone your family knows someone who will know something more about him." He said.

"One more thing. I do have those that I know are loyal to me watching both Aro, and Caius. I'm hoping to get more information, as well as find out what the plans are now. I must tell you though, I am worried for your family. Especially, you two, Laya, and CJ. You two are the most vulnerable, being only half vampire. I know you can easily hold your own, even against vampires. The one thing I did hear about this Jack, is that like your father, he has never failed. Please stay alert, and be careful." Marcus told us.

We took off after that and ran back to the training area. Daniel once again followed behind us masking our scents. Now I'm so grateful that we decided to leave the babies with the humans in the town. I didn't want them in any danger.

We got to the training area quickly and went straight for Carlisle. He was the leader of our family, so we went to him. I knew that the rest would come quickly to join us. They were all anxious to hear our news.

Once everyone was there, I gave the list to Carlisle and explained what was on it. Then CJ, Laya, and I explained the rest of what we had been told. No one knew who this Jack was. Carlisle did say that he had heard of a Jack while with the brothers but didn't know anything more. When CJ told them the name that he had given himself, I saw Carlisle actually flinch like he had been struck.

"I. .I think that I do know this vampire. Is anyone familiar with the famous Jack the Ripper of London? Remember he was never caught. While I never actually met him, or even saw him, I did smell him. I was there when this Jack the Ripper was killing those girls. I knew it was a vampire, and not a human that was doing it. I just never was able to get close enough to try to stop him." Carlisle explained.

We were all just standing there thinking about all of this when Felix, and Krissy came to join us. I didn't think that they would be out of their room for several more days. They quickly explained that Felix was needing to know what was going on. The soldier in him wouldn't be at rest until he knew something.

Krissy was also worried about what was going on. Carlisle quickly informed both of them what we knew, except for the name of the vampire. I could see Felix start to tense up. I have a feeling that this could be even worse than what we believe it to be already.

Sure enough, Felix asked what this vampire's name was. Peter spoke up and told him. His reaction was not what I expected at all. First, he froze for a second, and then he fucking smiled, and then I could see fear on his face.

Jasper asked him what the fear was all about. His answer wasn't really that surprising to us, "I know this vampire, _very well_. He is probably one of the most dangerous gifted vampires that I know besides you Jasper. He could kill everyone of you without even batting an eye so to speak. I know; I used to join him in his hunts and have killed many along side of him. We are not friends and never were, but I did enjoy working with him. Even your family Carlisle cannot hope to stand against him. The shields will not work on him."

"Why the smile?" Jasper asked.

"Because I do know him, I may be able to get him to back off. If he doesn't, then we should all prepare ourselves for our deaths."

No one said a word. How in the fuck would we get out of this one?

**A/N Review and tell me if you liked it, loved it or hated it. I want to once again say how very sorry I am that this chapter took so long. I have been working a lot of hours, as well as getting sick. This week I will actually have to work seven days in a row, with two days off, and then another five days. I will only have two days to write this week and then two days next week. Now, I can say that I have in the past been able to write a whole chapter in two days, but I wasn't tired then. I just got done with a five day week, and will only have two days off before starting the seven day work week. Basically, I will do my best to get another chapter up as soon as possible but, just please bare with me. I know that most people work five days a week, but I haven't worked this much in years. I promise to finish this story, I won't stop writing, it just may take me longer. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, and alerts, love you guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I need to say a huge thank you to my beta KareBear1965, and my pre reader sinfulroad69. They have both helped to make this story readable, and interesting. Love ya girls. This chapter makes it seem like Bella is having PMS, she's angry through most of it. Again, this is somewhat of a filler. There is a little fight in it, and yet some major stuff is talked about. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, I probably wouldn't share Jasper.**

**Laya POV**

I was listening to Felix tell the family about this vampire that had supposedly murdered hundreds of humans. He didn't even drain most of them. He just cut them up. Even Felix wasn't sure why he did it, and yeah; he was apparently still doing it.

When he has a "mission" from Aro, it is always to kill other vampires. Usually, ones that are very gifted, or have a lot of members in their covens. For us, well, it was both. Felix was telling us how this vampire works, at least what he knew of it.

Apparently, no vampire's gift has ever worked on him. Even a shield is not safe from him. In all of the years that Felix has worked with him, he hadn't seen a vampire yet that was able to use their gift against him. What most people didn't know was the fact that, once the gift was neutralized, then he could drain the strength from his victim, and then the kill was easy.

Felix hated the way Aro did this. Most of the time, the vampire, or vampires that were made a target were ones that had turned down Aro's invitation to join the Volturi. There was something that was bothering me though, and I just had to know that answer.

"Why is he working for Aro, if he doesn't live here? I know he doesn't because obviously, he had to call him to come here." I said.

Felix spoke up, "I don't know why. I do know that I could tell that he hates Aro, and he hates the job he does for him. I think that Aro holds something over him, and he is forced to do as asked. While he is not here, he does live in Italy, at the main castle."

Daddy spoke up next, "Felix, do you know if he has a mate?"

"Yes, I believe he does. I have never met her, and he rarely ever spoke of her. The only way that I knew he did was the evident pain in his chest, and his need always to hurry back. I have to admit that I never asked, because I was worried that he might take offense, and kill me. It was kind of funny now that I think about it; we would talk about things, but never about his personal life." Felix told us.

He continued, "We did talk about things going on with the brothers, as well as how I was turned, how I became a guard. I mean we talked about just about everything except his personal life."

Everyone continued to talk about what we needed to do. If none of our gifts would work on him, then we could be in a lot of trouble. I could tell by my daddy's face that he was trying to come up with a plan. Peter was talking to him, and I knew that my daddy would be able to figure something out. Him and Uncle Peter could always make plans that worked.

I had been thinking myself and had an idea. I decided to go and tell daddy and Uncle Peter about it and see what they thought, so I walked over to where they were talking. They were both so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see or hear me walk up.

I tried to call daddy, but he didn't pay attention. I tapped him on the arm, and he looked at me and said, "Not now, Princess. We're trying to come up with a plan."

"But daddy, I. . ." I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"Not now I said. Now go find someone else to talk to, until I'm done here," he replied.

Okay, so if he wasn't going to let me say anything I would have to do this the hard way. At least hard for him, I would go to mama. I knew she would hear me out.

I walked up to her and told her I needed to tell daddy something, but he wouldn't let me say anything. I told her that I could have used my gift on him, but I didn't want to do that. She asked me what I was needing to say to him, and so I told her. Boy, did she get pissed off.

She told me to follow her, and I did. I have a feeling that daddy was about to get his ass whooped big time. Yeah, he maybe the Major, and has been referred to as the God of War, but even he is afraid of mama, when she gets pissed.

Sure enough when she was about two feet away from him, she screamed, "JASPER FUCKING WHITLOCK! Did you just dismiss your daughter? You said that you would always listen to the kids, no matter what. Now, she has something important to say, and you need to fucking listen to her! Just so you know; you are in a shit load of trouble, mister."

I watched as my daddy looked at her in shock. Yeah, now he was worried, "I'm sorry baby. Peter and I are discussing strategies, and we need plans to get out of this alive. Just leave us alone so that we can come up with something. I'm sure that whatever she has to say can wait."

Oh FUCK! He just dismissed mama now! I looked at mama's face, and she was hurt, and enraged. I decided that maybe daddy needed to feel what mama was feeling right now, so I channeled her emotions into him. I knew that he could feel her, but I wanted to make sure he understood the depth of what she was feeling.

I didn't expect what happened next. She went over to where the rest of the family was standing, got in the middle and yelled, "Okay everyone, I need your undivided attention. Laya has come up with a somewhat workable plan. I need everyone to listen to her. Apparently, her father has his head so far up his ass that he can't or won't listen to her, or me. Laya, please tell us your idea."

I started telling everyone what I had come up with. The problem was there were a few questions that needed to be answered before we knew if it would work. Once I had told everyone my idea, they all became excited. Except daddy who first looked at me in shock, then he was feeling pride in me, and then his smile fell, and he felt shame.

He walked over to mama and tried to pull her away; I'm guessing to apologize, but she jerked her arm out of his grasp. She then glared at him letting him know that a simple apology would not work this time.

I heard him tell her that he really needed to speak to her privately, but she actually told him that if he wanted to talk, that he could go and talk to Peter since he couldn't spare the time to talk to his daughter.

She also informed him that until he apologized to me, that she would NOT be talking with him, much less doing anything else with him. She told him that his actions, or non-actions had hurt her, and that the thought that he was too busy even to listen to what his daughter had to say was beyond painful for her.

Ethan had already started to throw questions at Felix. I knew that he was trying to distract everyone else so that they wouldn't pay attention to what was going on with daddy and mama.

I decided to join the rest of the family too and give my parents some privacy. Mama was still yelling at him, and this was really between them anyway. So, I turned my attention to Ethan, after sending mama a little wave of calm. She just turned and glared at me! Okay, so no helping daddy then.

Ethan had just asked Felix if he thought that he could get Jack to talk. You know, tell him what Aro had over him that made him do Aro's bidding. He also asked him if he knew for sure that Jack could neutralize all gifts or was it only physical gifts.

Felix told us that he had been told that it was both physical and mental gifts. He thought about the missions he had gone on and figured out that every gifted vampire that he had gone with him to kill had what they called aggressive gifts. Something that could be used to kill other vampires. None of them mental.

It seems that most of the fear that came with hearing Jack's name has come from gossip that Aro started. Even Marcus has been fooled. That's not to say that Jack wouldn't come in and kill our family, he does have the ability to drain the strength from us.

Maybe this could mean that either mine or grandpa Ethan's gift could be used on him. But, this would be done only if Felix couldn't get him to open up and tell him what it was that made him work for Aro.

The other part of the idea was for Felix to convince Aro that he wanted to work with Jack, especially if he was supposed to kill us. At least, this way, we would know exactly what the plans were. Ethan could plant certain thoughts into Felix's mind, and if necessary; we could pull out some thoughts before doing this. Of course, everything would be put back like it was.

It would only be long enough for Aro to read Felix and see that he was still loyal to the brothers. He would actually see that Felix was overly angry at the Cullen's and Whitlocks. Angry enough to want them dead. Yet, he would still pretend to be their friend, until they were dead.

Since he was mated to Krissy, who was part of the family, he had to abide by their rules. His mate didn't want to leave the family, and wanted him to stay with her, and follow their diet, and their rules. He couldn't, and wouldn't leave his mate. That would be the reason for the anger.

Of course, Krissy would have to be spared. Oh, as far as Aro was concerned, she would be angry with the fact that her family had been killed. She wouldn't be able to leave Felix, so she would become one of the guards.

The only fault with the plan was of course convincing Jack to tell Felix everything. It would mostly ride on if he could be convinced that we would help him in exchange for helping us. Felix said that Aro was probably holding his mate over him in some way. If we could free him from Aro's clutches maybe he would side with us.

Once we had him working with us, we would convince Aro that we were being killed off one or two at a time. The ones that had been "killed" would then go to the secret compound and stay there. Uncle Peter said that the plan was good because this way, we wouldn't have to put up with the bullshit; we could still train, and be ready to fight when the time came.

The question came up as how to convince the brothers, we were, in fact, dead. Papaw said that wouldn't be a problem. He knew a vampire that could mimic the scent of other vampires. He could touch ashes and then they would smell like whomever he had mimicked. Aro wouldn't look that closely at the ashes; he would go by the scents of the ashes.

This was coming together better than even I had thought it would. The main problem right now was daddy. Mama had come over to the rest of the family and stood by me and CJ. She still wouldn't talk to daddy.

I looked over at him. He looked so lost, and so alone. It had hurt that he wouldn't let me talk. Now, he was by himself looking dejected. I could feel the guilt rolling off of him in waves. His eyes were looking down at the floor, his hands in his pockets. I could see the pain in his face; my heart broke for him. Yet, I still remember the pain of him dismissing me.

I think that I understood in a way. He has always been the one to come up with strategies when a fight was coming up. He was after all the Major. That combined with the fact that he was probably worried about the whole family, well maybe mama should take it easy on him.

His guilt and remorse was getting stronger. Yeah, I could understand maybe a little. The thing is that he was usually the one that punished himself. I decided that he needed a break. I sent him all of my love and forgiveness.

He looked up at me, and gave me a very small smile. So, I went over to him and put my arms around his waist and hugged him. His arms slowly came up and around me. He started to tell me how sorry he was, but I cut him off. I told him that I could feel how sorry he was, and that I had forgiven him already. I sent him more love and his arms tightened around me, and I felt him send me his love.

The next words out of his mouth made me start crying, "I wish I knew what I had done to deserve a daughter like you. I don't deserve you, or your love and forgiveness. But, I'll take it anyway. I might not be so lucky with your mama. I don't think that she has ever been this mad at me. Just so you know; your idea is awesome; I just wish I had not been such an egotistical asshole and actually listened to you."

"Daddy, can I ask you why you wouldn't take a minute and let me talk?" I asked him.

"Because princess, I can feel fear when Felix talks about this vampire. If he is feeling fear, then there is a very serious threat there. Felix does NOT fear anything. Peter and I were trying to come up with a plan or plans that would keep everyone safe. It didn't even dawn on me that you could come up with a plan. I guess you are more like me than anyone thought," he smiled at the last part.

"It's okay daddy. I figured that you were worried and needed to have something to fall back on in case Felix can't get him, not to kill us. Maybe, if I had told you that I might have had a way, then you would have listened to me. I think that now I understand what mama means when she says that communication is the most important part of family, and that without it-no relationship can thrive or survive." I had to laugh at the poetry.

Daddy laughed too, "Always listen to your mama; she is the smartest lady I have ever known. When I tell you something, you might want to double check with her before taking it to heart. Unless of course, it's in the middle of a fight, or when in danger."

"Don't be silly daddy. I will always listen to you, if it sounds silly or stupid, I will ask you about it. Now, why don't you go and try to talk to mama?" I told him.

"I don't think that is such a good idea right now. She is still really mad at me. She wouldn't even let me touch her, let alone talk to her," he said, sounding really sad.

I gave daddy a quick hug, and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry daddy; she will talk to you. I will make sure of it."

I turned to walk over to her, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, "Do not use your gift on her."

I just smirked at him and tried to turn away. He pulled me back again, "_ALAYLA RENEE WHITLOCK; you _had better do as I tell you. Do not fucking use your gift on her to make her talk to me."

"Fine. I won't. But, I am going to talk to her." I told him.

"Just promise that you will wait until the meeting is over. She isn't one for confrontation in front of everyone. On second thought maybe you should just forget saying anything to her. She'll just think that I asked you to talk to her and then just get even angrier at me," he whispered.

He looked over at where mama was standing. The whole family with the exception of daddy and I were over there, talking, making plans. They were all excited and were feeling positive about what we were going to do. Mama had her back to us, her way of saying she was still pissed, not at me though.

I felt it before he had a chance to rein it in. Probably, one of the worst emotions ever to feel. He was feeling useless, like he was no longer important. Like the family didn't need him to help make plans, protect them, he was feeling unneeded.

He did rein it in quickly, but not fast enough before I had felt it. He told me he was going to go for a quick hunt, and take some time to think. I tried to get him to let me come with him, but he refused. He said that he would be back in a couple of hours and then left.

I knew that I needed to go and talk to mama, but she was talking to Ethan and Peter. They were discussing strategies, and I knew it would be better not to say anything. So, I went up to my room. I laid down on my bed and started thinking.

My dad was feeling like he was no longer needed, my mama was pissed at him for ignoring me. Now, my mama was ignoring him. I had a feeling that this was her way of getting back at him. Letting him feel how I had felt when I was trying to talk to him. Yet, mama had never been vengeful; this wasn't like her.

Maybe she really didn't know that she was totally ignoring him. Then again, she was pissed at him. Its times like this that I kind of wished I had been born an orphan. Parents were way too much fucking trouble sometimes.

**Bella POV**

I knew that my mate, and my daughter had talked and made up. But, I got so caught up in making plans that I actually wasn't paying attention when Jasper left. I knew that I had hurt him with my actions, but he had hurt me by not paying attention to our daughter when she was trying to talk to him. He had dismissed her like she wasn't important.

Still, it was no excuse for my own actions. It was Edward that pointed out that maybe I should go and find my mate. Apparently, he had read the thoughts that Jasper had about feeling left out, and unimportant.

That was my fault. I had put my shield up while we were discussing plans. I didn't mean for it to keep Jasper out; it was to keep the wrong ones from being able to hear what was said. This kind of reminded me of when Jasper and I first got together.

Presumption was just as deadly an enemy to a relationship, as a vampire was to a human. It could destroy a marriage without a word even being spoken. That's why communication was so fucking important.

As soon as I knew that he had made up with Laya, I had planned on talking to him privately. It had to be private, as I knew that it would lead to an awesome time of make-up sex. Now, it was more than just forgiving him for what he had done. He was presuming that we didn't need him to make plans, and therefore, feeling useless. It was far from the truth, yet, now; I would have to convince him of what the truth was. I couldn't even imagine how hurt he was feeling right now.

I know that I was way too hard on him for what he had done. He was probably feeling scared for us and his way of reacting to that is to make plans to take care of the problem. He could have never dreamed that his own daughter would be the one to come up with an awesome plan. She was so much like him.

Carlisle finally told me that the meeting was over for now. They needed Jasper to hear what had been discussed, to see if he thought it might work. He told me to go find my mate, makeup, and spend the time to make sure he was alright.

The wise vampire that he is, he said something that really made my heart break even more, "Bella, please take some time and be with Jasper alone. I can't even imagine the stress he's under right now. Everything he holds dear, and close to his heart has been threatened. He's a soldier, a warrior, a fighter. Yet, this could be the one battle he can't win. He's used to being in control. This he might not be able to control. Go, take care of your mate. Love him as if it would be the last time. I'm not saying it will be, I am telling you to go and let him take care of you like he needs to."

I looked over at CJ, who was over on the other side talking to Peter, and Ethan. Carlisle knew exactly what I was thinking, "Bella, do not worry about the kids, you know that they will be fine. I will explain that you, and their dad need some time alone. Now, go on, go, let Jasper take care of you."

I decided before I left to go find him that I was going to give Jasper something that I knew he fucking loved. I ran up to our suites and went to the closet. There was a special dress that I would wear for him.

It was a blood-red halter dress, which was form fitting until the hips. The skirt part of it flared out, and came to the middle of my thighs. I had worn this dress before for him, and it drove him fucking crazy. He actually made me leave it on, well, as much on as it could be.

Laya had apparently heard me and had come down to see me. She whistled loudly when she saw what I was wearing. I got a hug and a kiss from her before heading down to leave. She knew us well enough that when I wore this, sparks would fly. Yeah, she had seen her dad look at me while I was wearing this. She just smirked at me knowing what I was about to do.

She wished me luck and told me that she would see us in a few days. I just looked at her, and she told me that the last two times I had worn this dress; it was days before dad would let them come back. If I could have blushed, I would have done just that. The thought that our daughter knew what we did was kind of embarrassing.

She then told me that she just hoped that when she met her mate that they would have the kind of love that her dad, and I have. I did tell her that she might not want to mention anything about a mate around her dad. I told her to think about how he would probably react. We both busted up laughing.

When she could stop her laughter she spoke up, "I just hope that whoever he is, will be able to stand up to daddy. He is going to be a bad ass; he has always been that way towards any guy I went out with," she sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. You do understand though why he's that way? He sees you as his baby girl, and there isn't a man or vampire on this earth that is worthy of you as far as he's concerned. Don't worry though, when the time comes, and you meet your mate; he'll come around. As long as it is your true mate, he will eventually accept him." I replied.

"Speaking of mates, I need to go find mine and take care of him. I love you baby girl. I know; I know; you're not a baby any more. But, you will always be mine and your dad's baby girl, just like CJ is our baby boy. Tell CJ I love him, and I will bring dad back, shortly." I continued.

She smirked at me; I swear she looks just like her dad when she does that, "As long as you understand that shortly to you and dad means several days, and not hours."

I just smiled at her. One day she would understand, one day she would have her own mate and will want nothing more than to be with him. It made me sad in a way, while she might be an adult physically and mentally, to me, she was still only ten. Well, now she was closer to eleven but still.

Right now though I really needed to get to my mate. He was hurting, and probably hating himself. The added stress of us being in danger again, as well as all of the emotions coming from the family was making it even worse for him.

What he did was bad, but it wasn't the worst thing he has done. I think it was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Add to the fact that I got really pissed off at him. Laya had let me feel what he was feeling, after I realized he was gone.

While I had made sure that he got the message that I was not going to let him off easily; I think that maybe I should have taken into account that he is worried, maybe even a little scared. This new threat, being able to get through all of our defenses, would scare anyone. He's facing something that he has no way of controlling or fighting, if what Felix said is true.

Even though there is now the thought that maybe he can only neutralize what is considered aggressive gifts, and not mental gifts. What if he can stop ALL gifts? What if he can drain us of our strength? What if Felix cannot talk him out of killing us, by offering him freedom from Aro?

Then to put the icing on the cake so to speak, our actions tell my husband, my mate, my lover, that he is no longer needed. We can make plans without him. That's what he saw, and he saw me shutting him out with my shield. My heart was breaking for him. I would fix this.

I left after one last hug from my daughter. I stopped after exiting the wing to find Jasper's scent. As soon as I had the scent, I took off. I followed his scent for a few miles. Once I was in the more heavily wooded area, I realized that there was another scent mixed in with Jasper,s. Whoever this was; I didn't recognize the scent. They were following my mate's scent, and they were female.

I could feel anger building up inside of me. How dare some female follow my husband. I would fucking rip her apart. I started running even harder. I had gone only about half a mile when I was suddenly slammed into the tree next to me.

I started to fight, and was struggling when I heard Alice screaming for me to stop. I looked up to see that it was Edward that had crashed into me. What the fuck? Alice then came up next to him and told him to let go of me. I started to yell at both of them, but Alice cut me off.

"I'm sorry Bella but we had to stop you. You need to know what you will walk into before you see it. If you don't understand before it happens, then unspeakable things will happen, and both you and Jasper could end up being destroyed." Alice was practically begging me to listen to her.

She has never been wrong, so I knew I needed to listen. I just nodded, knowing that my temper was starting to flare; I didn't want to say something I might regret.

When she started telling me what was going on and what would happen if I just ran into the situation, I felt so many emotions, and I wanted to cry. She had had a vision, and it included, Jasper, and a female named Vixen.

Jane and Alec, it seems had sent a friend of hers to pay Jasper a visit. This female was rightly named. She was a vixen, and could somehow get _ANY_ male to desire her to the point where they would kill anyone trying to stop him from having sex with this creature.

Alice had the vision of the evil twins talking to this Vixen, and then her going to Jasper. Felix, who had come up to us, knew her, and was able to tell us more about her. He had seen a male viciously kill his own mate, just so he could have sex with this demon vampire. Of course when it was over, and the lust was gone the male was devastated that he had killed his own mate, and would either asked to be destroyed or kill themselves by walking into a fire.

It was the perfect way to have the family start killing each other off, or having themselves killed. This is what was meant when Felix told us that the twins could cause trouble between the family members.

If I had not been stopped, then I would have walked up on Jasper kissing this female passionately, naked. I would have attacked her, and he would have attacked me. Alice saw that I would die at the hands of my mate. Nothing else needed to be said.

Since Edward had been the fastest, he had caught up to me first. Ethan, Em, Peter, and Char, were almost there. Alice told me that she had seen a way to stop it, but I would have to stay behind. She said that I wouldn't be able to handle what I would walk in on. That this was the one time I would have to sit it out so to speak.

I told her that was stupid, that I could run up and throw my shield in between them, and block her gift from him. I could do it without hurting him; she, on the other hand, might be a different story. I just needed to stop the bitch.

Fortunately, I had been able to train myself to use my shield in a way so that it wouldn't throw someone off of me or whomever I used it on. It would cover the one it needed to. Alice told everyone to let her, and Char, take care of Vixen. If any male touched her, they too would be under her gift.

They would save her for me though. I kept thinking about another female with their fucking hands on my mate, I could feel that I was about to lose it. Still, they said I could take care of her.

That was perfectly fine with me. I wanted to fucking rip her apart for daring to touch what belongs to me! I told both Alice and Char that she was mine. I had one question though, "So, when this is over, what are we going to do with Jane and Alec?"

Even if they had broken every law that the Volturi had, Aro would still never kill them. Their powers were too strong, and important. We would think of something later. I told them that no matter what I wanted that fucking bitch. I would deal with her personally when the time came. She sent a fucking whore to try to destroy what we have, yes, she would pay dearly.

The rage continued to build, until I lost it. I took off running straight for them. I got there without being stopped, and before they could see me. Fortunately, there were trees all around, so I could see them clearly.

They were too busy to know I was there. They were standing there; she was naked. He had his shirt off, and like Alice had said was kissing her passionately. She had her hands on his cock, which was very hard. Good thing he still had his pants on. The pain that shot through me when I heard him moan as she was stroking him through his jeans, was almost too much for me to handle.

I didn't even stop to think. I threw up my shield, right between the two of them. Cut her fucking fingers off, and made me a happy woman. I hadn't ever done this with someone touching the other one, so this was new to me. Since I was gonna kill the fucking bitch anyway, it wouldn't bother me if she got hurt in the process of protecting my mate.

Did I mention that the arm that was around his neck was also cut off from where it met his chest. Any part of her that was on Jasper's side stayed on Jasper's side, while the rest didn't. She ended up losing fingers and part of her arm.

I watched as Jasper started to shake his head like he was trying to clear it. When I put my shield up, he had just pulled away, I guess to take his pants off, so she kept her lips. I did not give her a chance even to recover from the shock. I was on her in a second.

Char had come closer to help me, but I growled at her letting her know to back off; this bitch was mine to deal with. Within seconds, the bitch was ripped apart, and Alice, Char, and I threw the parts into the flames. None of us wanted the men to touch any part of the whore, worried that her gift might still work even though she was in pieces.

I stood there watching her fucking body burn to ash. I might have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, I didn't know what to feel. I felt so many different emotions; I doubt that even Jasper could keep up with me.

I refused to look at my mate. I was angry at the bitch because she had done this to him. I was hurt, from seeing him kiss her with passion; the pain from hearing him moan in pleasure at her touch was beyond any I had ever endured, even the turning.

I did something that I thought I wouldn't be able to do as a vampire. I collapsed, falling to the ground, and started sobbing. The tears weren't there, but the agony was. I knew in my head that he didn't do it of his own free will, and he couldn't have stopped it no matter how hard he tried. The sight still broke my heart.

After a few seconds, Char and Alice were both next to me trying to calm me down. I heard Jasper gently call my name, but I just couldn't handle seeing him, or having him touch me right now. I guess Alice was right; I should have let them handle it.

I could hear Jasper trying to talk to me, yet all I could really hear was the moan that had come from him. I kept trying to tell myself that it wasn't his fault, he didn't do it on purpose. I needed to get away; I needed time to process everything.

I got up and was about to run, but Ethan and Peter were in front of me to stop me. When I looked into their faces, they both had looks of pain. Ethan pulled me into his embrace, and held onto me as the sobs started up again.

"Please Ethan, I need to be alone right now. I _know_ in my head that Jasper is innocent, but my heart is still breaking. I just need time to think, and let my emotions out without everyone being around me. Please." I begged him.

It was Peter, who spoke up, "I have a plan that might just work. It will give you the time you need and fit right into the plans we are working on. But, you really need to talk to Jasper first; you need to look at him."

Peter quickly explained that the plan that was supposed to have happened was, this. Vixen was going to seduce Jasper, have sex with him. I would catch them in the act, then attack. Jasper would then have killed me. Of course, then Jasper would feel the guilt of killing his own mate, and would kill himself. Two down, with no evidence of who actually did it.

The twins were very smart. It would have worked, but the twins forgot about the gifts in our family. They also didn't know all of them. This was when I realized that while I might have needed time to be alone, I couldn't; no wouldn't, let the fucking twins have any success in hurting my mate or myself, any more than they already have.

I looked over at Jasper, and felt my heart clinch. I had never seen him so broken as he was right now. He was curled up in a fetal position, sobbing. I had to go to him; I needed to talk to him.

Peter said that they were going to make it look like the plan worked. That Jasper had killed me, and when he came out of Vixen's spell, he was horrified that he himself had killed me, and walked into the very fire that he had made to burn me.

Jasper and I would go to the secret compound, and stay there. Of course, the rest of the family would be joining us, one, or two at a time. It would be safer for us if Jane and Alec, thought we were dead.

The story would be that the family showed up right as Jasper walked into the fire. They killed Vixen, believing her to have killed Bella. The problem was obvious; it was like the pink elephant in the room. What about the kids?

Ethan promised to let them know the truth. They would of course have to play the part of grieving for their parents. We would have to hope that Jack would work with us, and then the kids could be _killed_ next, and then join us.

Now, I had to try to deal with my mate, while pushing down my own emotions; at least for now. Once I knew Jasper wasn't hurting, as bad, then we would _BOTH_ deal with what we are feeling, together. This would ensure that what the twins had wanted to do, didn't work.

I went over to Jasper, his sobs becoming softer. We needed to get to the secret compound, but I still didn't think that I could touch Jasper. The memory of him holding that bitch in his arms, like she was his lover was too fresh. So, I just sat down a couple of feet away from him.

I told him that we both needed to get out of this area, and out of sight. I asked him if he thought he could get up and walk. The next words out of his mouth only made this pain worse, "Will you help me?" he asked.

"I can't right now. It's not that I don't want to. We need to talk; I need time to deal with all of my own emotions, without affecting your own. I'm not saying never, just not right now. Please try to understand. Let's just get to the secret place, and then we will deal with the aftermath of all of this shit." I told him.

Right after I finished speaking, I sent him my love. I needed him to know that I still wanted and needed him, but it would take talking, and maybe some time. He was able to get up, but the shame rolling off of him was almost enough to bring me to the ground.

"Don't Jasper. Don't think about what happened, not right now. We need to get out of here, and we need to make sure that the kids will be alright. Let's just do what needs to be done, we'll deal with the rest later." I said.

I told Ethan to take care of the kids. I wasn't really sure if they needed to know the details of what happened. I would say no, they didn't need to know. Yet, if they were to come here, and we still hadn't been able to get back to the way we were, then it could hurt them to see us, and not understand what happened. I decided to leave it up to Ethan as whether they would be told everything or not. They were technically adults now.

Alice and Char both said that they would bring us our clothes. They could always say they were getting rid of them, as they would remind the family that we would no longer have use for them.

Then I asked Jasper something that I had only ever asked him once to do. We had finally made love for the first time, and we had been talking. I asked him to let the Major come out, so I could "meet" him.

I knew that Jasper was having a really hard time with the guilt, shame, and remorse he was throwing off. I felt that maybe the Major could handle the situation better, at least until we could actually really talk about it. The downside to the Major coming out was, well, he was demanding, forceful, and would make me be close to him.

He would be able to get us to the compound quickly. I also knew that I could trust him not to step beyond the boundaries that I had set up for myself. Who knows, maybe he could give me insight that Jasper didn't know. Something told me that he knew something I didn't, and neither did Jasper.

I waited as Jasper just looked at me with pain in his eyes. He closed them, and somehow I knew the second that the Major was out. It's a different feeling than when Jasper is out. Although, with Jasper and the Major being joined, for the most part, it's both Jasper and the Major, that I can feel most of the time.

"Isabella, we need to leave, now," was all he said.

After making sure that Ethan would tell the kids that we loved them, and let them know the truth. We left. The Major never tried to touch me, or hold my hand. He seemed to know that I needed time.

We got to the compound quickly. I wanted to go to the waterfall just to let my emotions out. I needed to release them without hurting Jasper, or the Major. Krissy had told me where it was. I did promise her that I would never tell anyone else. She told me that any time Jasper, and I wanted to get away and be alone; we could use it.

Before I could say anything to him, he spoke up, "I know you need to go and rant, but before you do, I need to tell you something."

I just nodded and this seemed to piss him off, "Isabella! Look at me, and speak when I ask you something. None of this nodding shit, I won't try to touch you, or follow you. I know you need to vent. When you are ready to talk to Jasper, I will let him out. There is something that you need to know though. Something that Jasper tried to fight. It might help you when you're venting, and when you talk to him."

"What?" was all I could say.

"It wasn't him that she was seducing. It was me."

**A/N Please let me know if you loved it, hated it, or just liked it. I'm having a hard time right now, writing. I need some inspiration. Also, I'm thinking about writing another story when this one is finished. I need some ideas though. If you have an idea that you would like to see a story written about please share with me. The only thing I ask is that it be a Jasper/Bella pairing. Maybe someday I will do Emmett. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts, and favorites. Love you guys.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Please forgive me for being so late in posting this. I have been working crazy hours, and just now have a few days off. I need to say thank you to my beta KareBear1965, she made this readable for you guys. There is a surprise in this chapter, one that I'm hoping will be one of those "Well, I sure as hell didn't see that one coming." There is more than one POV, it was necessary. Let me know your thoughts. Enjoy.**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Major/Jasper POV**

"It wasn't Jasper she was seducing. It was me." I told her.

She said nothing, just stared at me. I knew that she needed to whole truth in order to deal with Jasper. So, I told her everything. I understand Jasper better than he understands himself sometimes.

You see, as the Major, I have known about certain vampires that have powerful gifts. Some are actually talked about, and feared throughout even the vampire world. Of course, I myself have been the very object of some of those conversations.

Yeah, most vampires that are at least my age or older have heard of me. Most even fear me, and do not want ever to meet me. They had every right not to want to run into me. I would kill first, and forget about asking fucking questions. Since I have met my mate, I have changed.

I had heard of this vampire from some of Carlisle's friends. Eleazar and Garrett being two of them. This Vixen was older than I am, fuck, she was older than Carlisle.

I had heard of her right after I left Maria with Peter and Char. A nomad that we had met, had actually watched her in action. All it takes is a touch from her, and the male is hooked. He will kill to have her, even if it is his mate he kills. No male has ever been immune to her gift.

I recognized her by the descriptions I had heard, as well as the lust that was pouring out of her. Of course, I couldn't be certain, at first. It was when she was doing her damnedest to touch me. Maybe I should rephrase that. When she was trying to touch Jasper.

Jasper knew who she was as well. He wanted to deal with her on his own. I knew that our mate would be coming. I know her, and she would come to seek us out to talk to Jasper. My instincts to protect my mate overruled everything else. I had to fight Jasper a little, but I finally was able to get out to take care of this bitch.

I'm not gonna lie and say that she didn't affect me, she did. It was almost overwhelming to me just how much she was affecting me. I wanted her, badly. Yet, because of all of my military training, both as a human, and vampire, I could still have enough control to take her down, before anything happened.

I was just about to do that when our mate showed up. She acted before I could, and had that fucking bitch torn apart before I could move. As soon as the fog lifted from me, I allowed Jasper to come back. I think now maybe this was a huge, fucking, mistake.

He was already in bad shape from the emotions of dismissing his daughter, and then his mate. Then, he had the feeling useless bullshit, on top of that. He wasn't in a good place, emotionally. That's the main reason I took over to take care of Vixen.

But like I said the bitch was affecting me. When she started kissing me, and then put her hand on my cock, I almost lost it. I really tried not to moan, but it felt so good, what she was doing. I knew that I needed to pull away from her to gain some sort of control. That was when my mate struck.

I quickly explained all of this to my mate. I also told her how this bitch had come up to me and started talking about being lonely and needing someone. It was Jasper at first. As soon as I felt that I knew who she was, and what she would do, I came out.

She never knew that it was the Major she was dealing with. It wouldn't matter to her, except that maybe she might not have come on to me if she knew who I was. It was usually the ones that either didn't know who I was, or thought they could win against me, that would willingly try anything with me.

Stupid, fucking, bitch. She actually thought that she could seduce me, get me to kill our mate, and then just fucking walk away. She was more stupid than the fucking twins that sent her. Yeah, I knew it was them, or at least Jane. I also knew that this bitch would come.

Felix knows the twins very well, and he knew that they could work it so that they could destroy a vampire without having to deal with them, themselves. He had warned me privately to look for this bitch to come to me. Apparently, Jane and Alec had used her many times, and had destroyed many vampires this way.

I know that it looked bad when our mate walked up. The bitch had removed all of her clothes. The whole scene that she walked up on was me trying to fight her, get control, and rip her apart.

I had almost lost complete control before she did that, but I knew our mate was watching. It helped with me getting control back. Unfortunately, my mate struck before I could. She had used her shield, and that caused my senses to come back in full force.

Watching her taking down the bitch was a huge turn-on for me. I wanted nothing more than to rip her fucking clothes off and fuck her hard. But, I could feel that she was hurting. The knowledge that she was in tremendous pain, and it was caused by me kept me from doing just that.

That and the fact that there were others around stopped me. But, my mate was in pain, and the most important thing right now was to take care of her in a way that would stop it. Yet, I had no clue as to how to do that.

I watched as she collapsed, sobbing, and then as others tried to comfort her. I knew that she needed to know about who it was that the bitch had been dealing with, and tried to talk to her. When I saw that she was hurting so badly over what she had seen and heard, I knew it was time to let Jasper back out. I would merge back with him; he would need me to help with what he was feeling. I let him back out.

I knew that once she was able to talk to me that we needed to get out of there. It was so fucking hard to do what was needed though. The worst part was she didn't want me to touch her. While I hated that, I also understood. She was in pain, and I would have to give her the time to deal with her emotions. I would do anything for her, if it stopped the pain.

She did something that shocked me though. She asked for me to let the Major out. It wasn't the first time she had asked for him. I know what she was doing, and it made me even more proud to call her mine. Once again, she looked beyond her own pain, and did what she knew would be better for Jasper.

Unfortunately, Jasper was in too much of his own pain to really be able to run. To be able to get the fuck out of the area, in a hurry. It didn't mean that I wasn't feeling the same way, I was just able to function outside of it.

Once we got there, I knew that she needed to know the truth. She would be able to work through her emotions better, and be able to talk to Jasper. So, I told her everything. I told her that I knew this bitch was probably coming for me; that Felix had talked to me privately.

He had gotten a phone call right before I left. Yeah, I did leave because I was feeling like my mate was ignoring me, cutting me out of planning. I had stopped running years ago. Now, if something like this happened, we talked about it privately.

Felix had those that he trusted watching Jane and Alec. They were also watching Aro, and Caius. The phone call was about this bitch that Jane had sent. She would be watching, waiting for a chance to catch me alone. I would be the first target.

If the plan had succeeded, then, whatever male she could catch alone with their mate, would be the next victim. She was to use her gift on every male until, the family had been destroyed. Even if the mate was there, she could still use her gift on them.

It was always better when the mate was with the male. All she needed to do was get the female to touch her. They would become sick, upon touching her. That would give her enough time to touch the male, who would then want her.

After telling our mate everything, I knew it was time to merge back with Jasper and let our mate deal with the pain. I was hoping that she would be willing to talk, now, instead of later. I needed her, badly. I needed to hold her, and feel her emotions. Since she had killed Vixen, she had kept her shield up, hiding her emotions from me.

I knew that she knew that it was the Jasper she has lived with since the Major, and I had merged. I told her how very sorry I was for everything. She didn't say a word, not one fucking word came out of her beautiful mouth. She just stood there, not moving.

She was just staring down at the floor. After a minute of this I said, "Baby, please, talk to me. Put your shield down so I can at least feel you. I need to feel you, baby."

When she looked up into my eyes, I knew what she was feeling. I could see the anger, the rage, in her eyes. Oh shit! She was beyond pissed, and it was directed at me! What. The. Fuck!

I thought that she understood that I wasn't at fault for what the bitch did to me. I actually cringed at the look she gave me. I looked down at the floor for just a second. That was all it took.

I looked up just in time to see her launch herself at me. She had me pinned down on the floor, with her arm pushed into my throat. The growling, and snarls that were coming out of her mouth would have normally turned me on. This time, I actually felt fear at her reaction. I knew that with her position, one wrong move on my part, and she would remove my head.

I could have easily reversed this, but I would allow her to do whatever she needed to do to me in order to feel better. Even if it meant losing a limb, or even my head. I was shocked at the next words out of her mouth, "How could you do this to me, to us? Do you think so little of me, or is it that your stupid fucking male ego won't allow you to fucking think straight? I know that it wouldn't allow you to listen to your daughter, or me, earlier. You know for someone who is supposed to be some bad assed vampire, you can be so fucking blind, or stupid. Which is it?"

I had no clue as to what she was talking about and told her exactly that. At least, I tried to; it was hard trying to talk when her arm was pressing against my throat. So, I sent her some confusion, mixed with curiosity. It got the message through.

"You said that you _knew_ about this fucking bitch, that she would come after you. Did it _ever_ fucking occur to you that maybe, just fucking _MAYBE_ I could have gone with you, helped you. You know, maybe I could have used my shield to keep her gift from working on you. She would have never known I was there. If you had told me what was going on, then I would have gone with you, and we could have taken her down _WITHOUT_ her having to touch you, or kiss you, or fucking put her hand on your cock!" She snarled.

She went on to say words that hurt more than anything, "Maybe you wanted her to seduce you. You are tired of me, and you wanted to kiss someone else, have them naked, in your arms. You wanted her to touch your cock, kiss it maybe, then fuck you senseless. You didn't want me there because you knew that you could get fucked by someone prettier, someone who fucking turned you on," she was screaming.

Now she was being irrational. I needed to get this shit stopped, right, fucking, now. I had flipped her over before she could even blink. I grabbed her hands and put them over her head. I needed to get her to listen to me, "Baby, please listen to me. I didn't say anything to you because I was afraid that if you went that she would touch you, and make you sick, or worst-case scenario, I wouldn't be able to stop myself, and end up killing you. I just couldn't risk putting you in danger. You are my mate; I fucking love you more than my own life. I didn't want you to get hurt." I realized just a little too late that was the wrong thing to say.

She was already hurt, and got even more hurt when she saw me with the bitch. I realized then that the only way I might be able to get through to her was to let her feel what I was feeling, about everything. So that's what I did.

I let her feel my remorse over how I treated our daughter, and then her. How I felt when I found out about this bitch, and not wanting to hurt her. I let her feel how it sickened me to think that I had kissed this bitch, and moaned as she stroked me. I let her feel that even the fact that I got hard because of this tramp, made me want to bleach my cock, even though she had never touched me without clothes covering me.

I also showed her how I felt when she put her shield up at the meeting, that I felt useless. I was mostly saddened by the thought that she was shutting me out. Then I showed her the pride I felt, and how turned on, I got when she took the bitch down. Lastly, I let all of the love, desire, trust, and comfort that I got when she was with me flow over her.

The next words out of her mouth hurt me more than just about anything else had, "You broke your promise to me. You have never broken a promise to anyone, except me. You promised that we would _ALWAYS_ talk to each other about shit like this, or anything that was bothering us. You told me that if something came up like this that you would talk to me about it, before doing anything. You fucking lied to me! You broke your promise. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I didn't lie, at least not intentionally, but you have to understand that; first of all, there wasn't really any time to talk to you. Secondly, you were kind of busy with your shield up, discussing plans. Felix let me know that the bitch was on her way; actually, she was just waiting for me to leave. Of course, she was expecting you to be there with me. As soon as I knew she was waiting, I left. It was the perfect opportunity. Most everyone was ignoring me. I was feeling like shit for my actions, so I just decided to go for it. Felix knew what was going on, and would have followed me shortly, to make sure I was able to take the bitch out."I explained to her.

"And just what the fuck were you going to do if you couldn't resist her "charm"? How do you think I would have felt if I had walked up on the two of you fucking, with you enjoying every fucking second of it? Or, what if one of the kids decided to follow you instead? What would you have done, if you had fucked her period?" she asked me.

"Felix was supposed to watch for someone to follow me, and either try to stop them, or warn me. He was also going to follow me after a few minutes. He would have stopped me, all it would have taken is for him to get her away from me. Then again, he was also going to bring others to help him hold me down, if necessary. Why did he allow you to follow me?" I asked her.

"He didn't, at least not knowingly. He saw me go up to our suites. I guess he assumed that I wasn't going to go after you. I didn't see him when I came downstairs. In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing your favorite dress. I went to change before coming to you. Alice saw me finding you, and alerted the family, and then Edward and her came after me to try to stop me," she explained.

She went on, "They both told me that if I went there that I would find you with the bitch. I was supposed to stay back and let them along with the other family members deal with Vixen. Alice said that if I went in, that I attacked Vixen, and then you attacked me, and killed me. But, I thought about that slut touching what was mine, and I lost it. Fortunately, I used a different tactic than what Alice had seen, and therefore, changed the outcome."

I pulled my beautiful mate up and then into my lap. I needed her to know that I was truly sorry for everything, "I'm so fucking sorry for everything, baby. Maybe if I could just get rid of my fucking ego, then I wouldn't be such an asshole."

"I think that we both have been under way too much fucking pressure. All of this shit is just too fucking much for anyone. Why can't we have any peace? I know that we are both so fucking worried for the kids. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was ignoring you, cutting you out of the planning. This Jack is supposedly already on his way here, and we needed to get the plans going before he gets here. I was pissed off at you, still; I should have made sure that you were there in the group before putting my shield up. Please forgive me?" she said.

"Only if you can forgive me. My concern when Laya was trying to talk to me was getting a plan going. How in the hell was I supposed to know that she had a plan? Then again, maybe if I had _asked_ her what she wanted I would have listened. I'm a royal fuck up as a dad." I whispered.

"No, you are a dad who makes mistakes just like every other parent does. You are the best dad to our kids. I couldn't ask for a better father for them, than you. They think so too. Did you see your son's face when the two of you came back from fighting, and killing Vergil? He was practically glowing. He, had fought by his dad's side, and won. Yeah, I might have been fucking pissed off because the Major had put his life on the line. When I saw how proud and happy he was that he had helped you, I couldn't stay mad."

"Don't even get me started on Laya. She worships the ground you walk on. At the same time, she is willing to stand up against you, when she feels that you are wrong. She is her father's daughter, and in her eyes, you are perfect. Oh, she knows that you can be wrong about shit, she still sees you as the best, most perfect dad ever!" she continued.

"I wish that I knew what I had done to deserve you, and the kids. I don't deserve any of you, but I refuse not to accept what I have been blessed with." I replied.

"Sometimes, baby. We don't get what we deserve, we get what we need and that is unconditional love, and acceptance," she whispered.

"Does this mean that you have forgiven me?" I asked.

She just nodded, kissing my neck. Now if I can just convince her to let me have my way with her, "Does this mean that now we can have wild make up sex?"

She said nothing, but I felt some mischief coming from her. Next thing I know she is up off of my lap, standing in front of me. Before I could react, she took off, yelling, "Only if you can catch me, Major!"

Oh, my mate was wanting me to chase her. I think that I might be able to handle that. But, she was gonna have to pay for teasing me by running. Yeah, I'm thinking that I just might have to spend some extra time with her, naked, teasing her right back. I always knew she would be the death of me, but what a way to go!

**Peter POV**

It's been several days since Jasper, and Bella had been "killed". Everyone was doin' their part to try to make it seem real. The kids were stayin' in their rooms, for the most part. It was easier to watch them.

The only time they were out for more than a few minutes was when Felix had to go and talk to Aro. Between Ethan, Laya, CJ, and Krissy, they were able to "fix" it so that Aro only found what we wanted him to know.

Aro did read Felix, at least _he_ thought he did, and was satisfied that he was still loyal to him. Actually, Ethan put most of the right thoughts into Aro. It was quite interestin', Aro did read Felix, but was pickin' up what Ethan sent him. He never even realized the fuckin' truth.

Krissy bein' there, well she did her part. Ya see, no one but us knew that Ethan, Laya, CJ, and I were there. We just stayed out of sight. Krissy was there to be formally introduced to the brothers, as mate to Felix. She just took Aro's gift, and let Ethan, and Laya, make it seem to Aro that he was actually readin' Felix. It worked!

As far as Aro knew, Felix hated the Cullen's. They expected him to follow their diet, and almost demanded that since Krissy was part of the family, he would have to stay with them if he wanted to stay with his mate. Of course, none of it was true; we just needed the brothers to believe it.

This got Felix in on helpin' Jack to kill us. He would be workin' with him closely, which is exactly right where he needed to be. Now, if only we could get Jack to help it seem like we were being killed.

Of course, the family had to play the part of grievin' for Jasper and Bella. Just like we planned, Aro, and Caius thought that Jasper killed his mate wantin' to be with Vixen. Then the family came in, saw what had happened, and destroyed Vixen. Jasper couldn't handle what he had done, and walked into the fire that was burnin' his mate.

Edward said that Aro knew who had sent Vixen, but said nothin' to anyone. It was just two less vampires, and probably the most dangerous ones at that, that Jack wouldn't have to take care of. So far, everythin' was goin' accordin' to plan.

Laya, and CJ were havin' a really hard time. They had to pretend that they were hurtin' over the death of their parents. In a way, it was real to them. They couldn't see them, or talk to them, until it was time to fake their death.

They were also beyond pissed at the fuckin' demon twins from hell as they put it. Yep, that's what they were callin' them. It was makin' it even harder on them because they couldn't do nothin' about any of it. While they never said anythin' even I could tell they were hurtin' for their parents.

There was to be a meetin' in a few minutes. To make sure that no one could hear anythin' we were to all meet up in Carlisle's private suites. It was still sound proof, and there was gonna be some major information talked about.

Marcus was gonna be there, as well as Felix. They both had somethin' to share with us, important shit. Carlisle also had some news, as well as some vampires to introduce us to. Apparently, a shit load of his friends had finally arrived.

The Denali coven were here, as well as the Irish coven, who consisted of Siobhan, Liam, and my favorite one, Maggie. She was my favorite cause; she had a gift that was similar to Laya's and Jasper's in one way. She could tell when someone was lying. Fuckin' awesome gift!

The Amazon coven were on their way. Carlisle said they would be here right before the meetin'. Zafrina also had a fuckin' awesome gift. She could make vampires see things, and while it was only in their heads, they would think it was real.

The nomads here in America as well as in Europe had been harder to track down. Fortunately, Carlisle had been able to get in touch with Garrett and he in turn tracked down some others. Garrett, along with Mary, and Randall would also be here in another hour or so. They were bringing others with them, but had no fuckin' clue as to who they were. Carlisle wouldn't tell us.

The ones in Europe had been finally found and would be here in another day or so. We would just have to catch them up to speed, once they got here. Since we didn't know when Jack was supposed to be here, we were hopin' that we would have time to let everyone know the plans.

In the meantime, the kids needed to hunt. They have been eatin' that human shit they call food, but they are still half vampire, and needed blood as well. I promised to go with them, so they could hunt.

Ethan, Char, Lexi, and Krissy were gonna go as well. Felix didn't really want to be separated from his mate, but he wasn't too keen on huntin' animals yet. Nobody was judgin' him though. He has been a vampire longer than Carlisle has, and has always drunk human blood.

Char and I were just goin' along to keep an eye on the kids; you know, make sure trouble didn't find them. Also, to make sure _they_ didn't find trouble. I have never seen two kids so prone to findin' shit to get into than Laya, and CJ. On second thought, let me rephrase, Laya finds the shit to get into; CJ just follows her.

I will never complain though. No sir, you won't ever find me complainin' about those kids. I love em' as if they were my own. Now, that they were havin' to pretend that their parents were dead; I was findin' them hangin' around Char and I more and more.

I fuckin' hated what they were havin' to go through. It made me want to rip some fuckin' heads off, starting with the two assholes who thought they could rule the fuckin' world. On second thought, maybe I should start with Jane, and Alec.

Everyone finally came out and after makin' sure the kids were alright we took off. We wanted to make this quick, so that everyone would have time to come back and get cleaned up before the meetin' started.

This was gonna be a very interestin' meetin'. My "knower" was tellin' me this. All I knew is that there were gonna be some fuckin' surprises. It was gonna be a shock to everyone, especially, the brothers once they found out.

They wouldn't be findin' out until it was too late. That's all I knew. Sometimes, I fuckin' hated my gift. It wouldn't tell me everythin' I wanted or needed to know, no fuckin' details. I do know that Carlisle had told CJ that he might have to use his shield to keep the brothers from smellin' the visitors.

I can't fuckin' wait to see who it is.

**Carlisle POV**

I had decided to sit here quietly before the meeting to think over everything that has happened. I'm so grateful for my family whom have forgiven me for not telling them everything. I hated doing that but it was necessary at the time.

I'm the leader of this family, and its up to me to make hard decisions sometimes to protect everyone. Now, I'm doing it again, not telling the family everything. It had to be done this way in order to make sure that it would work out. No one in the family would have agreed to this.

So now, here I am once again faced with having to tell those that I love the most in the world, that I once again, withheld information from them. I'm hoping that once they see, and hear everything that they will understand why I did it this way.

Marcus knows about it. It was his idea. While I agree that it was a very good one, I still didn't like the fact that I had to hide this from the family. The main reason for doing so was to make sure that I would have the cooperation of those involved.

There was also the fact that since most of the newer family members had no idea about these things; I didn't want to make them any more uncomfortable than they will be. With the two most dangerous family members gone, at least from our presence right now, it would have made things even more stressful.

Once I have explained everything to the family and others who will be present for the meeting, then I will introduce the plan that was added to what we already will be dealing with, as well as those that are involved.

The only other person that knows the truth is my mate, Esme. I had promised her never to hide anything from her unless her life was in danger. She was worried about me of course. Worried that I might not be able to handle the ones involved.

I must admit that I myself would be worried if it wasn't for Laya, and Jasper. Their gifts will keep everyone calm; I hope. Of course, it will be just Laya until we take them to the private compound. Still, her gift will be most useful when the time comes for everyone to meet.

When Marcus first told me of his idea, I didn't agree that it would be worth all of the trouble we would go through. But, I did agree to make contact and see if these people would even be willing to hear us out. So, with a great deal of reluctance I made the call.

Fortunately, when I did call they already knew something was up. They also, reluctantly agreed to meet with Garrett since I couldn't come to them. He explained everything to them and they quickly, yet very reluctantly, agreed to come.

I can only hope that everyone will stay calm until everything has been said. Garrett called a few minutes ago and said that they were here, and were heading to the area where we would meet them.

It would still be at least an hour before the meeting was over, so they decided to hunt while waiting for us. I was grateful that Garrett was able to handle his part, as well as he was. I knew that it wasn't the best of circumstances, but he understood just how important it was that we win this fight.

Daniel, the "scent destroyer" for lack of a better term had met Garrett and the group he had with him. He would make sure that none of Aro's or Caius's guards would be able to smell them. If they were seen though, that could complicate things.

Esme came in and told me that everyone was here, and waiting in the living room of our suites. I told her that I would be right in. I wanted to say a prayer that everything would work out for the good of both vampires and humans. I couldn't be sure that God would listen, but I needed at least to make sure that I had done all I could, to make this work.

I got up and headed to the living room. Marcus was there talking with several family members. He had told the kids how very sorry he was for the situation with their parents, and that he would change it if he could.

I went around and greeted the Denali's as well the Irish coven. It was good to see old friends. I could only wish it had not been under these circumstances. While I wanted to stay and catch up, we needed to get this meeting done and over with as quickly as possible.

Marcus would go with us to meet Garrett and the ones he had brought with him, but he couldn't be gone long. Aro, and Caius always thought he was permanently depressed because of the loss of his mate. I often wondered how shocked they would be if they knew the truth.

While he was deeply saddened by his loss, he was not bored, nor was he depressed. He knew in his heart what his mate would have thought about what Aro and Caius were doing and would want him to live on so that it could be stopped. This was his sole mission, to make things better for all.

He had gotten especially close to Laya, and CJ. I felt that they both helped him to feel better about what he was doing and even made him feel almost human again. I know that he has laughed more with those two than I ever saw him laugh the whole time I was here.

I quickly made my way to Marcus, and we started the meeting. First, we had to update everyone as to what had happened, up until now. We also informed them of the fact that the family would be "killed" off one or two at a time, if we could get Jack to help us.

It was time for Felix to give his report, "Aro believes me to be loyal to him, and has asked me to help Jack achieve his goal, which is to destroy the whole family. Aro says that the Cullen's and Whitlocks cannot be trusted. With Jack on his side, he firmly believes that he can destroy Caius and of course thinks that since Marcus never argues and just goes along with everything that he will side with him. I also found out that Jack is to be here in two days. He's flying in by helicopter, and I'm to meet him when he lands."

He wasn't done, "I have to take him to Aro first. After that he is to be allowed to feed, and then I'm to show him around. I do have some exciting news, its something that we can use to get him to help us. This is just what we needed, and believe it or not, it was Aro, who provided it himself. I know why Jack does as Aro asks."

Even I could feel everyone's excitement over this news, "Please continue."

"When I pick him up, I have to deal with the sole reason he bows to Aro's every whim. He does have a mate, but there's more. She is human, and they have a daughter. She is almost two now. Of course, she looks much older; she's just like Laya and CJ. They are coming with him, so that Aro can make sure that Jack will do everything asked of him. If he doesn't, he gets to watch his daughter be tortured, and killed. His wife too. Only I and Aro know where I'm taking them. Once Aro has seen that Jack is doing as he has been told to, then I will be moving them to another location. Jack isn't supposed to be with them until he's proven himself," he stated.

"Then we need not to, only make sure they are safe, and protected; we need to make him understand that we will keep them safe, so that Aro cannot harm them or threaten them again. Maybe we can have Laya, and CJ, meet the girl and the mate. Unless, Aro is going to keep it a secret." I said.

"He is, at least until the family is dead." Felix replied.

"Then how about we speed up our deaths, and then go and get both mother and daughter out? We can take them to our secret compound, and maybe fake Jack's death. Felix in the meantime can be our spy, and bring news while we continue to train. Does Aro know that the vampires that are here now, are here? Does he even know they're comin'?" Peter asked, looking at Carlisle.

"He only knows of the Denali's coming, and he thinks it will be another day or so before they get here." Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle, we should inform everyone of the extra help that have arrived along with Garrett so that we can continue this meeting with them." Marcus said.

Carlisle asked Marcus to lay the foundation of the news, then he would continue, "I want everyone to understand that this was my idea. Carlisle actually argued with me about the dangers involved in asking for these people to come and help. It was too good to pass up. While there is real danger in doing this, the success of this mission is of the utmost importance, therefore, out weighs any danger to ourselves. Carlisle, you finish. Please do not blame Carlisle for not saying anything, we needed to make sure that they would help us first."

"This time I am not going to say I'm sorry for not telling anyone about the ones that have come to help us. We needed to make sure that they would even listen, let alone agree to help. You need to also understand that most of you don't even know that they exist, therefore, how could I tell you about this until I knew for sure that they would come. Once we knew they were at least willing to come and take a look for themselves to see what was going on, we wanted to wait until most of the vampires that were coming to help us were here so we don't have to repeat the same story over and over." I told them.

**An Hour Later. . .**

Most of the vampires, including a couple of my own family members were _NOT_ happy with the news. I had a feeling that this would happen. I completely understand. If I was in their shoes, I would feel the same way.

Once I told them, the arguments started. Most of the males that had mates, were worried about them being around these people. I myself wasn't worried as I knew most of them, at should I say I knew of them.

I understood better than anyone what made these people do what they did. That's why I finally agreed with Marcus even to ask them for help. They were good fighters, but they would still need much training. They were young, and some had never fought anyone or anything.

There was one more problem, neither Jasper, nor Bella knew that these people would be here. Jasper knew about them. I'm not sure if he ever told his mate about them or not. They were never brought up in a discussion, at least not when I was around.

They needed to be told, and it was now up to me to make sure they knew, before they went to the compound. It was best if they stayed away until it was time to act. They were right now being shown the areas that we could show them.

Daniel, Garrett, and some of Felix's trusted soldiers were taking them around. We wanted them to see for themselves what we were fighting for, and exactly what we were trying to stop. Once they were done, then we would all go and meet them. That would be the hardest part of all of this, trying to keep peace, and calm at the forefront of the meeting with them.

I just got off the phone with Jasper. I'm happy to know that all is well with him and his mate. Apparently, they have been having a seventh honeymoon, or is this number eight? I think that Jasper is trying to make it up to Bella for not being able to have a real honeymoon after they got married.

I was a little surprised that he took the news, as well as he did. He seemed to agree that while there was danger in letting them be here, it almost assured us of victory. He was worried about Bella's reaction.

He had never told her about these people, simply because there was really no need, and the subject just never came up. The problem came in with concern over the safety of these people around the kids. Bella, not knowing anything about them was probably going to cause her to get angry, thinking that the kids were in danger around them.

Jasper felt that there would be more danger around Bella, because of her temper. Problems could arise if she got angry around these people, and they felt threatened by her. He said that he would have to use his gift on her, until she felt comfortable around them.

After that phone call, I was informed that they were waiting for us to come to meet them. I had become increasingly nervous about all of this. Bella wasn't the only one that had a temper. Anyone, that got out of line could become a target quickly, and end up dead.

I got up and went back to where everyone was waiting for me. Peter was the one to set my mind at ease, "Carlisle, please relax. While I know nothin' of these people, I do know that this will work out. I can't tell ya if we win, but I can tell ya that this just feels "right" somehow. It's a good thing to have them here helpin' us. Just make sure to have Laya use her gift, and keep everythin' and everyone peaceful and calm."

I thanked him for telling me this, and it did help to know that this was going to work out. With this last thought, we headed out the door.

Daniel was a very busy vampire. He had spent the last hour and a half, destroying the group's scents so that no one knew they were there. Now, he had run back to meet us. He had to go behind us and destroy our scents as we went. We didn't want the wrong vampire to follow us.

It only took a few minutes to get there. I had already spoken with Laya, and asked her to make sure to keep sending out calm to everyone. CJ would be ready at all times to put his shield up. He knew if any arguments broke out that his shield was to go up immediately protecting us. I wanted no one injured during this meeting. We were supposed to be allies, instead of enemies.

Once we were there I greeted Garrett, as well as Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna. Then I made my way over to Mary, and Randall. Garrett said that he had been able to show the group the human town, the training area but not up close on that one. They had also been shown from a distance, the hybrid town, and had been able to go right into the breeding area, because Felix "closed" it for the day, so no vampires were there. We needed them to see everything in that area.

Laya said that they were enraged and wanted to just kill us all, and forget about any truce to fight together. They were mostly enraged because they had to leave the humans alone and not try to save them. But, they had promised not to act until they heard us out completely.

I have to say that I'm completely overwhelmed at the number of people. I had been told that there were only seven, yet standing before us was a total of sixteen. I guess they knew something big was up.

I addressed everyone, "Let's start with the introductions, and then we can get everyone up to speed from both sides. Everyone, these are the Quileute's. They are from La Push, in Washington. You know them as shape shifters. I asked them please to remain in their human forms until we were done with the meeting. At that time, I believe that you will better understanding as to how they could be useful in this fight."

"This is Sam; he's the alpha of the pack. Jacob is his second in command. I only know these two, so I will let Sam introduce the rest. Sam, its good to see you again. I only wish that it was on better terms." I told them.

I went around and introduced all of the vampires. Once I was done then Sam introduced the rest of the pack. He told us that they knew something big and bad was coming because they started shifting, a few months ago. There had been only seven, but suddenly they were all shifting, even the younger ones.

That told them it was worse than they originally thought. Then he asked why the pack shouldn't just kill every vampire here in the whole compound. He was seething with rage even with Laya using her gift. Maybe we should have waited to show them the breeding area.

We explained everything we knew up until this moment. I also told Sam that we felt the same rage as they did over what was going on, but in order to stop it, we needed to bide our time until everything was ready, and we could fight the ones doing this.

During the discussions, I had noticed that Laya, and CJ both had drifted closer to some of the pack members. The one called Paul was starting to shake uncontrollably, and I knew he was about to shift. He apparently, did not like the kids getting that close.

I told them to step back, but Laya had reached out to the female; I believe Leah. I think she just was curious as to why she was the only female of the bunch, and wanted to talk to her. But Laya has always been one to touch others, as well as things that made her curious.

This is exactly what I had been afraid of. A simple misunderstanding turning bad. Before anyone could react, the one called Paul had shifted and there stood in his place, the largest wolf I had ever seen, and he was headed straight for Laya.

Just as he launched himself straight at my granddaughter, I heard a deafening roar, and watched as Bella launched herself at Paul. She came out of nowhere, and I knew by her roar that there would be injuries.

A second later, I heard what could only be the sound of bones being crushed. Next thing I knew, I hear another roar and Jasper comes crashing through the trees and straight into the fight itself.

This was not good. Fortunately, CJ had shielded us, so we were safe at the moment. The ones in the fight though had changed. Paul was now laying on the ground in his human form, screaming from the pain of his bones being crushed.

The two now fighting were Jasper and Bella. A second later we all heard what we knew was the sound of a vampire having a limb ripped off. It was stopped suddenly by Laya's screams of pain.

Then, she passed out. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. Did you like the wolves being brought in? I would really love to hear your thoughts, it will help me to know if I should keep the wolves involved or not. If you sent a review, and I didn't get back to you, please forgive me. I had to choose weather to reply or write a chapter, when I had free time. Thanks to all who did review, and I promise to reply to all of them this time. I'm off this week. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I need to give a huge "Thank you" to my beta KareBear1965, and my prereader sinfulroad69. They both are awesome in helping to make this chapter better. I love ya girls. Again, there is some action but mostly filler. The next chapter will pick up and we will be getting to some fighting. Not sure if it will be the next chapter or the one after it that there will be some huge surprises. Again, sorry for the wait, I have been working like crazy and haven't had much time to write. This week I work 10 days in a row, so please try to bear with me. I promise to do my best to try to get these chapters out faster. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Jasper POV**

Bella and I have had the last few days all to ourselves. For us being parents this is a rare thing. Usually, to get more than a few hours alone we have to go into the woods. So, to be able to stay inside, and in a bed, and have a shower available is fucking awesome.

The thing is we haven't spent that much time in the bed. We have made love, or fucked on just about every area of this building. I was thinking about trying to get my mate to do the building next to this one. Maybe eventually, have all the rooms in every building used for our pleasure.

We had just gotten back from hunting when my cell phone rang. I was a little shocked as Carlisle said that no one would be calling unless it was an emergency, or there was something we needed to know. I just hoped that the kids were alright. With all of the shit going on, both Bella and I were worried about them.

We both had found it easier to be alone without worrying about them while they were with the family. This time was different though. There were some major threats out there, just waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Yet, my mate and I really needed to reconnect in a major way; it made us stronger as a mated couple, and as parents.

We can't deal with this shit when we are frustrated and angry. We both knew this, and so we made sure that we took the time with each other. It might be awhile before we can be alone again. I found out the "hard" way, that it's much easier to deal with the kids, when I'm not wanting to rip Bella's clothes off and fuck her senseless.

Bella was standing next to me instantly when I pulled my phone out. She has always had a thing about knowing something was going on with the kids. She had been _uneasy_ the last few hours, and she couldn't really say why, except that something was up.

When she looked at the caller ID, her emotions shifted into worry. I have to be honest; I was worried myself. Carlisle had said that it would be best to not have any contact, at least until it was time to start killing the others off. Even though he promised that he would call if the need arose.

Bella and I were missing the kids, but knew that in order for our plan to work, they had to play the grieving kids, mourning the death of their parents. I hated that we had to do this to them, and it made me angrier than I already was. I wanted badly to rip some fucking heads off!

Unfortunately, Carlisle asked Bella if he could speak to me alone. He explained that he had something he needed to tell me, and that he felt it was best to have me tell her when we were done talking. Of course, she didn't like that and quickly jumped to the wrong conclusions.

I had to use my gift on her, which pissed her off. Carlisle talked to her for a few minutes and assured her that it was something he felt that would be best coming from me, and it had nothing to do with the kids. They were fine, and safe for now.

I told him to hold on while I ran far enough away that she wouldn't be able to hear us. Once I was far enough away, he started talking. He told me about the wolf pack, and that he had contacted them, and asked for their help. The fact that the treaty was still, in effect, made it easier to ask them.

I knew that they only wanted humans safe from the "cold ones", and since we needed their help to stop the shit going on, the treaty being in place, and the fact that we had proven ourselves to be able to abstain from human blood; they were more than willing at least to listen and see what was going on.

The problem was obvious though. Shape shifters were highly emotional, and easily angered. I knew that they were what some humans would call "hot headed", and would attack first and ask questions later. It was clear when I met the alpha's imprint, Emily.

Sam had apparently gotten angry and lost control, phasing in front of her. She had scars running down one side of her face. It seems though that the younger they are, the more volatile they are. I found that out when Carlisle and I had to meet with them, when Ethan, and Bella came to live with us in Forks.

We felt that in order to make sure that they understood that we were not breaking the treaty, they needed to know about Bella, and the fact she wasn't all human. They also needed to know about the threats from other vampires, that were coming around.

Neither Carlisle nor I wanted to ask for their help at the time. We just wanted them to be aware so that they could protect their people better. It was really a "vampire" matter, even though humans were in danger of being attacked, if they went into the woods alone. I think that the pack spread rumors around to keep humans out of the woods.

I understood why Carlisle felt as though we would need their help. They would be Caius' worst nightmare, even though they weren't actual werewolves. That plus the fact that no one would _EVER_ expect them to be here. This would be a huge advantage for us.

The main problem besides their tempers would be getting everyone to understand the boundaries. The wolves would have no doubt a problem with Laya and CJ, and that could be a huge problem for us.

When they found out about Bella, they wanted to kill Ethan for touching a human in that manner. We had to explain that he was married to the girl, and she knew exactly what he was. Then we had to tell them about Renee, Ethan's daughter. They were told everything, including about the death of Bella's parents.

They did thank us for letting them know, and said that they would be paroling their land. We were reminded to stay on our side of the line. At this point, stepping over the line would be death for us. They would kill every vampire that crossed it. That is where we left everything, until we moved.

I wasn't sure about having the kids around them, but Carlisle assured me that they would be safe. I told Carlisle to make sure that the kids understood to be careful around the wolves, and to stay calm, even if the wolves were provoking them. Now, I had the hard job, of telling my mate.

She didn't even know about the wolves. Now, I would have to tell her about them, and then tell her they were here, and with the kids. I needed to make sure that she understood that as long as the kids kept calm, there shouldn't be a problem. Oh fuck!

I wasn't completely convinced that the kids were safe, how in the fuck am I going to try to get _her_ to believe that they were? On top of this fucking shit, she's pissed off because Carlisle wanted to talk to me privately. I don't blame him though, he was right to tell me this first, I just fucking wish I didn't have to tell her.

Carlisle had told me to call him back once I had Bella calmed down. She would be worried about the kids, and would want them away from the pack. Right now, I have no clue as to how she would take the news that the pack would be coming here.

I hung up after promising to call after I had explained everything to my mate. They would keep the wolves there until I called him back telling him that the coast was clear so to speak. Something was telling me that this was going to end badly. I would just have to send her calm while I was telling her.

I slowly headed back to the building where we were staying at. Fuck, this wasn't going to end well. Bella was already pissed at me. Well, actually, it _was_ Carlisle's idea for us to talk without her overhearing us, but she was still pissed. I'm beginning to think that she was turned while going through PMS.

When I was close enough to feel her, I knew I was once again in trouble. She was more than just a little pissed; she seemed to be in one of her rages. It didn't happen often, but when it did, well, let's just say it was wise to stay out of her way.

She was standing, staring out of the window that was in our bedroom here. I went over to pull her into my arms, but she pulled away. That. Was. Not. Happening. Again. I quickly grabbed her, and pinned her arms down while hugging her.

"Baby, I know you're pissed off about Carlisle not wanting us to talk in front of you. It's not that we are hiding anything, it just that he had some news, and he felt it best if _I_ was the one to tell you. This is like one of those conversations that you will find it hard to believe since you've never heard anything about it, or should I say, _them._"

She looked up at me, and I felt her anger level going down. It was still there, but at least I wouldn't have to fight her to hold her in my arms. I let her arms go, but moved my arms, so they were still around her waist. I just needed to hold her, but I have to admit, that it was also to keep her from running until I could finish what needed to be said.

I was grateful that we had already hunted, but I have a feeling that once everything, sunk in she might need to hunt again, especially, when she found out the wolves were coming here. I asked her if we could sit on the bed, and if she would allow me to hold her while, I was telling her about what was going on. She said yes.

I got on the bed and pulled her down with me. I put my legs on each side of her, and then pulled her so that her back was against my chest. Again, this was to keep her from bolting if necessary. I made sure that my arms were around her waist. When she sighed after being pulled against me, I knew that her anger was gone, for now.

I told her about the Cullens time in Forks, before I joined the family. I then went on about how they found the Quileute tribe, or should I say they found the Cullens. Now, here comes the hard part. I told her that they were shape shifters and turned into huge wolves, and they did this to protect humans from vampires.

She started laughing! It turned into full belly laughs until I sent her some, _I'm dead serious_ vibes. Her laughter stopped so abruptly that if she had been human, she might have choked. I could feel her shock, and then her anger.

Her anger was directed at the wolves though. I quickly explained that Carlisle had made a treaty with them, and therefore, as long as we kept our part of the treaty that, our family was safe from them, and they were safe from us. I knew that I needed to tell her everything, or else she would be really angry about withholding shit from her.

While I couldn't explain everything because I didn't know that much about the wolves themselves, I was able to tell her that they apparently had mates like we did. I had to tell her that they also had tempers that could be set off easily. She needed to understand that we had to be careful around them as to what was said or done.

Then I had to tell her about the alpha's mistake with his mate. I told her that she had been too close when he phased. He had apparently been angry, and lost control. I also had to tell her that vampires were their only enemies as far as I knew, and that yes, they could kill vampires.

Now, here comes the hardest part, "Carlisle called them to ask for their help. That's what the phone call was about. He wanted to let me know that they agreed to come and help. He knew that you had never known about them, and that you needed to know and be prepared for their presence."

Being a mama, she asked the first question that I myself had asked, "Are the kids safe around them?"

I told her that them being half human would make them safe, at least that's what Carlisle had told me. I told her that we had always had to be very careful around them because they were sometimes too hot headed to listen to reason. They were young, and mostly boys when they first phased.

I went on to explain that while they couldn't disobey a direct command from the alpha, sometimes they would act first. While the alpha could stop the attack, it might be too late if it was after they had lunged, and therefore, probably have injuries. It was necessary to try to keep everyone calm around them.

I told her that Laya would be using her gift on everyone. My mate then asked again, "Are you and Carlisle _**sure**_ that the kids are safe? Didn't you say that they hate vampires?"

"Yes, they do. But they also understand that we do not harm humans. It's because of everything going on with humans that they even agreed to come listen, and see what was going on. They have agreed to help." I explained to her.

"Wait, did you say that Laya would be using her gift to help with the meeting? Will she be safe? Where in the fuck, will they be staying? What do they eat?" she asked.

"They hunt and eat fresh raw meat while in their wolf form. In their human form, they eat human food, and tons of it from what Carlisle told me. And as to where they will be staying. Well, actually, they will be staying here at this compound with us. And yes, Laya was going to use her gift, to keep the meeting civil. I'm sure it went well." I told her.

It only took me a second to realize my mistake. It took her even less time, "Wait, what in the fuck do you mean by you're sure it went well? When are they supposed to get here, or are they already here?"

OH SHIT, was all I could think. She turned and glared at me, "I think I asked you a question, Major. When in the fuck are they going to be here? No wait, please do NOT tell me they are already here, and that our kids are with them."

"Okay, I won't!" I tried smirking. It didn't work.

"Do you mean that our kids, my babies, are with those fucking pack of wolves right now? Why in the fuck are you just sitting here?" she growled out.

I never got another word out. She spun and flipped her body out of my grasp and took off. She went straight out the window, breaking the glass, and going down several stories. She was fast when it came to protecting her babies, and by the time I was up to the window, she had already made it several miles, and I could barely see her.

I took off after her. This is exactly, what would set the wolves off, an angry vampire. It wouldn't matter that she was just trying to make sure the kids were safe. I needed to stop her before she got herself hurt or worse, killed. Besides the fact, we really needed the wolves to help us.

Of course, I never could catch up to her. The problem being that once we were close enough to smell them, I felt the urge to vomit, and that slowed me down just a fraction. I almost had her before that.

The emotions coming from everyone didn't help me either. There was an enormous amount of fear, loathing, rage, and curiosity. The scene that I saw when I finally got there was enough almost to make me fearful for my family.

I had seen enough to know exactly what happened and to know that I needed to stop Bella, and stop the wolf without hurting either. Apparently, the wolf didn't like Laya being curious about a female in the pack. I will have to admit that I wanted to rip the bastard apart for trying to attack Laya, but right now there was too much at stake to do it.

I would just have to settle for stopping my mate from killing his fucking wolf ass. Unfortunately, I got into the fight too late. I just jumped in just as Bella let go of the wolf. She had crushed one side of his body and basically crushed the bones on that side.

Her instincts were in high gear, and she turned and attacked me. I knew that I couldn't do what I would normally do. This is my mate and I cannot hurt her, yet I needed to get out of her grasp and try to calm her down, so, I spun, and flipped.

While I did get out of her grasp, my left arm was ripped off. It had been years since this shit had happened, and the pain was intense. It was also added to the fucking pain that I felt coming from the wolf. There was also the fear coming from the family about what was going on. The rage that I was feeling from Bella, as well as some of the pack members was also intense. It was all overwhelming me.

While I am used to being bombarded by the emotions of others, it was times like this that I really cursed my gift. I was weak from having a limb removed, which made the emotions even more intense. It was the pain that I was feeling from first Bella, and then Laya.

I had doubled over, on the floor almost in a fetal position from the intensity of all of the shit I was feeling. What I couldn't understand was, why was I feeling pain from my mate? I didn't think she had been injured. Then, I heard a sound that felt like thousands of daggers going into my chest. I heard my baby girl scream.

**Bella POV**

As soon as I heard Jasper yell when he flipped and his arm came off in my hand, I came out of my blinding rage. While it was still there, the fact that I had hurt Jasper brought me out enough to know that I had indeed caused him pain.

I looked over at him, and sure enough he was in a fetal position on the floor. I didn't need to have his gift; I could see the pain all over his body. He was shaking, and I could tell that he was fighting to keep from screaming. What kind of monster am I to have hurt him like that?

If only he hadn't had tried to stop me from killing the fucking dog that was attacking my baby. I could feel my instincts to kill the bastard starting to take over again; I really needed to kill him. The fucking wolf thought he could just attack, just because he didn't fucking like vampires.

_He_ had come here of his own accord or at least his alpha's command. He was in _our_ territory, how dare him try to attack first and ask questions later. As soon as Jasper told me that they were unstable, and were here already, I understood why I was feeling like my kids were in danger.

All I knew was that one or both of my babies were in danger and needed me. Obviously, my instincts that had always been right, had kicked in before the wolves even got here. That much I knew, because I had been feeling this shit for a day or two. I just thought it was because of this Jack that was coming.

I felt myself get even angrier because of the wolf that attacked. Jasper said that the pack members have no choice but to obey the alpha when he gives a command. If that's true, then this means that the alpha agreed that this fucking dog needed to kill my baby girl. I was going to kill his fucking wolf ass first, then finish off the one who tried to do it. I turned straight towards the one that I felt was the alpha since he was standing in front of the rest of pack.

They would be much easier to fucking kill as they were still in their human forms. I crouched to attack when I heard something that actually put fear into me. I heard my baby girl scream out. It sounded like a scream of pain, and when I looked over at her, she had passed out.

She might be half human, but she has never passed out. Seeing this brought me out of my crouch, and my rage simmered down but was still there. I quickly flitted over to her body laying on the ground. I called Ethan to come and check her out, as Carlisle was tending to the fucking dog.

Jasper had managed to pick himself up and was also at her side. He picked her up as best he could with his one arm still missing, and placed her head gently in his lap. I sat down next to him and took her hand to let her know that I was there.

Peter picked up Jasper's arm and came over to his other side and proceeded to reattach his arm. I knew that it would hurt almost as bad as being removed, but he never even flinched. He was too worried about our baby girl even to notice Peter doing anything.

Ethan quickly checked her over and told us that as far as he could tell, she had just fainted. He said that when Jasper had been feeling overwhelmed by all of the emotions he had been projecting, and he thought that with her own ability to feel emotions that it was just too much for her; she passed out.

He told us just to talk to her, and have Jasper send her some peace. Not enough to make her want to sleep. I knew that Jasper was now feeling guilty for projecting, so I put my arm around him and sent him love, forgiveness, and acceptance. It did the trick, and he was able to send her his love, and peace.

She came to right away. It took her a minute to remember what had happened, and she confirmed that the pain she had felt coming from her daddy had been too much for her. It wasn't just her dad's pain; it was the injured wolf's pain, as well as my pain for hurting Jasper, just like Ethan said.

This was when we looked around and noticed that the pack was standing behind the rest of the family. Someone, had the good sense to make them back away from us, and then place the family between them and us for protection, on both sides.

Carlisle had the injured wolf moved to an area where he could work on him, as he had to break and reset bones. Apparently, they had the ability to heal extremely fast, and his bones were healing wrong.

I will admit that I didn't fucking care if he was in pain. He had tried to kill my baby just because she was half vampire, and curious. She hadn't even touched the bitch, she was just standing close to her, and put her hand out; I'm guessing to introduce herself and shake her hand.

Laya brought me out of my thoughts by telling me how sorry she was for causing trouble. Both her daddy and I told her she had nothing to be sorry for as she did nothing wrong. I did ask her if she had understood how unstable the wolves were.

I asked her what had happened, what was she thinking when she got close and held out her hand to the female. She confirmed what I thought had been going on. Laya had seen that she was the only female out of the whole pack. She could feel the pain of rejection, loneliness, sadness, as well as loathing coming from her, and she just wanted to be a friend to her.

It had never occurred to her that her actions could be seen as a threat. She was able to stand and went slightly closer to the pack. That caused a round of growls to come from family members. She stopped, looked at the family and said, "Can you guys just, please can the growls? I just want to tell them how sorry I am, and let them know I meant no harm. I promise not to get close."

The growls stopped and she got a little closer, but stayed on this side of the line of family members. She looked straight at the female and told her that she was sorry about the way she had handled it but was not sorry for trying to be a friend.

She then asked if there was anyway that maybe they could at least try to be friends. The girl didn't get a chance to answer before Laya went on to explain to her that while she was half vampire, she was also half human. I knew that Laya was really wanting this, so I was about to ask Jasper to make the girl want to be friends with Laya, when one of the other pack members spoke up.

"It will be up to Sam if she can be friends with you. He's the alpha, and what he says goes," he said.

The female spoke up for the first time, "I don't fucking think so! Sam cannot and will not tell me who I can be friends with or who I can't be friends with. He may be the alpha, and he may tell us what to do concerning pack business, but he has no say in my fucking personal life."

She then turned back to Laya and said, "I would love to be your friend. Can I come closer and meet you without all of the overprotective assholes trying to stop us?"

They both started towards each other, the family moving to let her by. As soon as they were close enough Laya stuck out her hand and told her, her name. The female told her that her name was Leah.

I wasn't sure if I liked this or not. Peter it seems could now read my mind because he came over and told me that it was great that they could be friends. It was gonna be helpful to both of them. How? He couldn't say.

I asked him if he knew if the family would be safe from any more attacks from the pack, and he said that his "knower" was telling him that once the kinks had been worked out that everything would be fine.

Kinks. Kinks? What kinks? I looked up and was about to ask the fucking asshole whom I loved dearly but often wanted to rip his ass apart, what kinks he was referring to, but before I could ask I noticed he was looking at one of the wolves with concern.

Peter's eyes quickly looked at Jasper, and I followed his gaze. Jasper was staring at the same wolf with an almost feral look on his face. I could tell that he wanted to rip the wolf apart. I was confused, as this one had not done anything; he was the one that spoke up, telling Leah that she had to ask Sam if she could be friends with our daughter.

I finally looked at the boy whom they were staring at, and then I knew what their problem was. He was staring at me, and it wasn't the look that a boy or man should be giving a female they just met. The lust was obvious on his face; he wanted me.

It was Edward that saved the day this time. He came over, clapping Jasper on the back and told him that the boy was just looking. He had never seen such a beautiful female. He went on to tell him that none of the pack had actually ever seen a female vampire, and he was just like most human males, lusting after a beautiful female who is unavailable.

I would just have to make sure that I stayed away from this one. We didn't need any more trouble than there already had been. We needed to get along, at least until after this was all over. There was no fucking way I was going to get close to any of them anyway, they all had the worst scents I had ever smelled. Even the food I fixed the kids never smelled this bad.

I couldn't figure out how in the hell Laya and CJ could get as close as they did. Maybe the fact that they were only half vampire made the smell easier to handle. I was going to have to ask the kids about this. I looked over at Laya, and she was talking to her new friend. I watched as she took the girl by the hand and led her over to where Krissy and Lexi were standing.

Maybe this would be good for Laya. The only friend she had outside of the family was Krissy and now that she was mated, Laya had to steal what time she could with Krissy. I think that they had only been able to spend a total of maybe two hours with each other since she had found Felix.

I knew what it was like, never having a friend. While I grew up running from a vampire, the human part of me wanted so badly to have a friend. With me though there was still a problem. I couldn't talk to a human friend, because I would have to hide shit.

I think that is why Ethan and I were always so close, besides being family. He would listen to me when I needed to talk, or just vent. He never judged me, and he never made me feel like I was stupid or less than because of my thoughts or feelings.

There were some things though that with him being a male, well, I just couldn't talk to him about. Like when I had my first period, or when I needed to go and buy my first bra. He was smart though and when he knew I was starting to become a woman; he found a book that explained everything, and gave it to me.

Still, I always felt the loneliness, without a friend. I continued to watch my daughter as she talked with her new friend, and her old ones. She was happy and excited. I was beginning to think that maybe this could work after all.

I realized that I hadn't seen CJ for a few minutes and look around for him. I finally found him standing a short distance away from Laya, talking to a couple of the wolves. I knew he was talking to two of the younger ones, Seth, and Brody I believe were their names.

It was the first time I had ever seen our son speaking with other males outside of the family. It was then that I started to notice that some of the other family members were also talking to different members of the pack.

Carlisle was still with the one I had injured. I still didn't feel sorry for him. I was sorry that I had almost cost the family allies that were badly needed in order for us to win this battle. But I sure wasn't fucking sorry that I stopped his furry ass from hurting my baby.

The one that I now knew to be the alpha, Sam, was also with Carlisle. I knew that now Carlisle and Sam both were trying to bring some sort of order back into the chaos I had helped create.

Marcus was there as well. He had already apologized for what had almost happened. He did tell us that it was his idea to bring in the wolf pack. He felt it was going to be a huge advantage over Aro, and Caius both. I could understand that much as I knew that Caius has an extremely unhealthy fear of werewolves, even for a vampire.

Yeah, these guys were not really werewolves. They were shape shifters. But, when it came right down to it, it wouldn't matter to him. The fear alone would be enough to give us time to defeat him.

While considering all of this and watching the kids, Jasper had been standing quietly beside me. I felt him stiffen and then growl lowly. I looked over to see Sam heading in our direction, along with Carlisle. Jasper, being who he is pushed me behind his body.

Carlisle told him to calm down that Sam just wanted to speak to both of us. Jasper didn't really relax but did allow me to come and stand beside him. As soon as Sam was about five feet away he started talking, "I just want to apologize for Paul's behavior. He had no right to attack the girl. I did give him the order to back down, but it was too late. It was never my intention for him to attack. I'm grateful that no one else besides him were injured. I could tell that the girl seemed only to want to be a friend to Leah. I have also given Paul the alpha order not to attack any of the family members, for any reason. It will kill him to disobey. Please, can we start over?" he said, and then held his hand out towards Jasper.

Jasper finally took the hand and shook. He wasn't looking like he was happy. I knew that he would have to let Sam know exactly how he felt, "Sam, is it? I must let you know that while I don't blame you, I must ask you to keep the asshole away from our kids. He is too hot headed to be trusted. You might trust the "alpha order", I don't. Try to look at it from a parent's point of view. What if it had been your daughter, which one of us tried to attack. Besides, you're wrong about him being the only who got hurt, my arm was ripped off, while trying to stop my mate from killing the wolf."

"I understand. I will do my best to keep him away. I do want to say thank you for at least trying to keep him from being injured, or worse, killed. It might be harder than normal though, since your daughter and son have both made friends with some of the pack members already. Maybe, it will help to keep them safe. The pack will die to keep family and friends safe," he said with confidence.

"I know you to be an honorable man, and I will trust that you will do as you said you will. Still, I will keep an eye on the kids. Even though for now, they will not be with us. I trust that you know the plan concerning this new vampire Jack? My mate and I are the only two for now who have been "killed". I believe that the kids are supposed to be next; if the family can get this vampire to work with us. Until then, we are the only ones to have "died". Jasper explained to him.

"This is my mate, and wife, Bella Whitlock. Baby, this is Sam, the alpha of the pack."

I just nodded. I wasn't sure how to act or even how to feel. I had after all, just tried to kill a pack member. If I had been him, I probably would have just killed everyone. He seemed to have better control than I did.

"Mrs. Whitlock, please accept my apology for the attack against your daughter. I really did try to stop him, but it all happened so fast. I'm just glad that it wasn't the girl that was hurt." he spoke softly.

"Please, my friends call me Bella. While I can see you are truly sorry, just do not ask me to be friends with the asshole that did attack," she said.

Carlisle and Peter came up and told us that we really needed to get back to the compound before someone saw us and reported that we were both alive and kicking. The pack also needed to get out of sight. If word got back to the brothers that they were here, the fight was over before even starting.

Carlisle asked if we would be alright going alone with the wolves. They were all back in their human forms. While I wasn't so sure, Jasper told him that we would be fine. Paul would have to be carried as he was still healing. As long as it wasn't me having to put up with his ass.

He was still in a pissy mood, and kept calling us leeches, bloodsuckers, and a bunch of other names. Sam finally ordered him to stay quiet. I could tell that this asshole, and I would never get along.

After saying goodbye to the family, and a few dozen hugs for the kids we headed back. It was going to be harder for the wolf pack to get to the secret compound because they were going in their human form. Carlisle suggested that maybe they should phase to their wolf forms in order to have better control when climbing the mountain.

There was some good news so to speak. Several of the followers of Vergil, those who were loyal to Marcus, and Carlisle as well would be joining us at the compound. They would actually be training with the wolves.

Both vampires, and wolves needed to know who was friend, as well as know how to fight _along side_, of each other and not against. One of the vampires joining us, we hadn't met yet, as he had always been busy when we had meetings.

He was one of the ones responsible for creating gifted, and very controlled vampires. Makenna and Kaz were already there waiting for us to join them. There were also going to be some of the others, Matisa, who had been a close friend of Vergil. We weren't sure about how that was going to work. Then of course Jeric, the super strong one, Malick, the copier. Zira, the mover, as well as Libris, the tracker, and Victor, the one running the places here.

At first, it would be just Kaz and Makenna. The others would be there in a day or so. With only a couple of family members at a time joining us, it might be a while before the full-blown training would take place.

Of course, while we were training, the family would be dealing with Jack. I hated that the kids would be so close to this monster. While he is a vampire, he has killed humans for no apparent reason. It was viscous, and merciless. Why he did it no one knew? The thing that really confused me, was how in the hell could he have a wife and daughter?

It took longer to get back than it normally would have. Even in wolf form, it was hard for them to climb the first mountain. We would have to; seriously consider using a helicopter to get them back and forth from one compound to the other. Of course, they were still having to carry the one asshole. Sam said that it would be a couple of days before Paul would be back to full strength.

We were met at the front of the building in which Jasper and I were staying by Makenna, and a extremely good looking male. It was of course Kaz, the one we felt like we already knew because of Felix.

Yeah, this had to be one of the most handsome vampires I had ever seen. He was tall, 6'4", broad shoulders, very muscular arms. He was as big or bigger than Felix. His hair was black, and shoulder length it appeared. It was hard to tell at this point as he had it in a ponytail.

The shirt he was wearing showed that he had muscles in his chest and abdomen as well as his legs. The thing is that for some reason I felt drawn to this vampire. He seemed to be very "laid back", and relaxed. He smiled when he saw us, and greeted Jasper and I excitedly.

He was finally getting to meet the Major. It had been a desire of his to meet the one who was known throughout the vampire world as having never lost a fight, besides Felix. He did something that only a vampire that didn't know Jasper would do; he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek in greeting.

Of course, my mate just had to go all caveman, and start his fucking growling. It was Kaz who spoke up and actually told Jasper to lighten up; he was only showing me that he respected me. I couldn't believe that this vampire was actually not afraid to stand up to Jasper. Then again, no other vampire would have greeted me in this way either. I have to admit, there is just something about this man that was compelling me to want to hang around him. He was special, this much I knew for sure.

I was worried at first when he told Jasper to lighten up that Jasper might lose it, and try to attack him. That didn't happen. He seemed to instantly bond with Kaz, and that in itself was a shock. Jasper was always, cautious around vampires that he didn't know, especially if I was there.

They started talking, and Jasper filled him in on everything that had taken place. It was almost as if they had known each other for years instead of just minutes. Kaz asked about how the family was doing, and asked about the kids. He told us that he was really excited to get to meet them.

He explained that while he knew some of the hybrids, he was really excited about getting to meet the Major's kids. He felt that if they were anything like their parents, they would both be fierce fighters, as well as be high spirited. Oh, he has no fucking idea!

We actually did take a minute to greet Makenna and since we already knew her, she volunteered to show the wolves were they would actually be staying while here. They obviously wouldn't be staying in the same building as we were.

The wolf pack would be in the next building across from ours. Far enough away to not be able to smell each other, yet close enough to have each others back if necessary. Even though it wouldn't be Paul's back that I would have, it would be more like his fucking head if he didn't start showing some respect.

With the wolves gone, we were all able to relax more. We continued to talk to Kaz, wanting to know more about him. There was just something about him that drew both Jasper and I to him. It was strange and yet so comfortable being around him; I somehow knew that he would be a friend for the rest of our existence.

One of the things discussed was the obvious difference, our diets. He was a human drinker but was one of those that like Peter and Char only wanted to kill the scum of the earth. He had never once partaken of the "dinners" that the brothers had, when bringing humans in to feed off of.

He was a guard member, but Aro, and Caius never knew about his gift. He kept it from them, and made sure that neither brother ever became curious enough to try to "read" him. To the brothers, he was more like just a background guard, taking care of the turning and training of newborns. They actually thought that it was Kaz's training that made Felix so good at control.

We ended up talking for two days! While we were talking and getting to know all about Kaz and Makenna, Jack had showed up. We knew he was expected to arrive yesterday, but were so caught up in getting to know Kaz especially that we actually lost track of time. We actually had no idea just how much had passed until we got a call from Peter.

He told us that shit had happened and the family, mostly Carlisle and Felix needed to speak with us, as well as the wolf pack. Something had changed, and we needed to regroup. For the most part, the plans were still to be carried out, just in a slightly different way.

He did tell us that Felix had been able to speak with Jack. The wife and daughter had been taken care of as far as putting them so that Aro could follow through on his threat if Jack didn't do his part.

This time it would just be Felix, and Carlisle to make the trip here. The kids would stay behind with the rest of the family. Felix only a short time before he would have to get back to Jack but the news, he had was way too important to wait.

The only thing that Peter would tell us is that Felix was pissed. That there was some kind of hitch so to speak in the plans to get Jack to help us. Whatever it was, had Felix wanting to rip some heads off.

The last thing Peter said was that the danger was increasing, and there wasn't a fucking thing they could do about it. It didn't look like Jack would help us, his wife had been injured just to show Jack that Aro was in control of what happened to them. This wasn't good; at all.

**A/N Let me know what you thought. Is there something that you would like to see happen, if so let me know in a review and I'll tell Jasper. We will try to make it happen for you. Can you guess what the surprise is going to be? If you guess it right, I'll tell you if you are or not. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N A really huge thanks goes to my beta KareBear1965, and my prereader sinfulroad69,without them this wouldn't be worth reading. I love ya, girls. Sorry this took so long to get out, I have been working too much. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Peter POV**

After I had spoken with Jasper lettin' him know that somethin' had happened and the plans needed to be changed up a little, Carlisle actually asked me if I would come with him and Felix to speak with Jasper and the wolves.

He did ask me if I "knew" if everyone would be safe if I went along too. My knower wasn't tellin' me anythin', so I told him it should be alright. He wanted extra experienced help there if the wolves lost control. He knew that I could and would keep the wolves from harmin' anyone, at the same time not killin' any of the wolves.

Felix, Carlisle, Ethan, and myself had come up with a plan, when we found out what that fuckin' asshole, Aro had done to Jack's wife. Felix had been a witness to the whole fuckin' thing and was enraged about Aro's shit.

Aro had actually made Jack and their daughter watch, while he bit her, drank some of her blood, and then made sure to suck out any venom. The poor little girl was hysterical while watchin' accordin' to Felix. That shit was beyond monstrous.

The girl was literally three years old, but of course, she looked to be about seven or eight. No child should ever have to see that kind of shit. Felix sure had more fuckin' control than I ever could; I would have killed his ass for that shit.

The girl was traumatized. The mother, Carina, I believe is her name was tryin' to be strong for her husband and daughter. Felix said that they had to drag the child to the rooms they had set up for them, screaming, and clinging to her mother. The mother had passed out.

I had never seen Felix so pissed; as he was when he first came back from makin' sure the wife and daughter were settled in their rooms. He told us exactly what had happened, and then how he did get a chance to talk to Jack about our plan.

Jack apparently was too fuckin' worried about his family to even really want to listen. Felix asked him if he would be willin' to listen to a plan that would hopefully keep his family safe, and deal with the problems. The problems bein' of course Aro, and Caius.

Jack told him quickly that he was only interested in killin' the vampires that Aro ordered him to and then gettin' his family back home safely. Jack was gonna spend a couple of hours with them and then meet up with Felix to start his assignment. They had already talked about a plan to get the ones together that needed killin'.

Aro had originally planned on havin' us killed off a couple at a time. Now he wanted us killed off all at once, and he wanted it done today. The plan was to have all of us meet at the trainin' field and Jack, and Felix would take care of us there.

Now normally, we wouldn't be able to stop Jack from usin' his gift and then bein' able to kill us. What he didn't know is that we had Krissy, who could and would take his gift, before he could use it. There was also CJ who's shield might just bounce his gift back to him, and last but certainly not least there was Laya, who could "make" him do whatever she wanted him to.

We would be spendin' the next couple of hours goin' and lettin' the Major know the change of plans. Then we would be puttin' our plan into action. It was simple and yet not so simple. Well, parts of it was simple. Just not the easiest way of doin' shit.

Once the Major and the wolves knew the plan, they would get themselves ready. As soon as we got back, we would put our part of the plan into action. That bein' to have Felix meet up with Jack, and then, we were gonna kidnap his ass before he even knew what hit him.

In the meantime, some of the other vampires here that were loyal to Felix would be the ones to guard the wife and daughter. As soon as they got the signal that we had Jack, they would then take the wife and child out of the compound and bring them to our secret area.

Felix would then have Daniel use his gift to hide that we had left, or that the wife and child had gone in the direction of the training field. Oh, they would find ashes and our scents at the trainin' field and believe that we had been killed. The ashes would have our scents.

Jack and his family would immediately be brought to our place along with the family. As soon as Jack saw that, his family was safe, he would then be willin' to help us. At least, we were hopin' he would be. Simple right?

We should be so lucky. Well, that was the easy part. The hard part would be who would be confrontin' Jack, and havin' to tell their parents. Yep! CJ and Laya would be the ones to do it. It was actually CJ's idea. He is definitely his father's son, able to come up with fuckin' fantastic strategies.

I had to agree that it was almost guaranteed to work. It would be CJ and Laya actually to stop him. Krissy would also be there, but she would be out of sight but still close enough to be able to take his gift without his knowledge.

Of course, there were a couple of ways this could go. We really didn't care which way it went as long as it did. Either Jack wouldn't want to do the deed at this point because of the kids bein' hybrids like his own daughter was, or they would take his gift, and Laya would use hers on him to "make" him do what she wanted him to do, which was go with them.

CJ of course would be usin' his shield to hopefully keep Jack from usin' his gift. The problem bein' that we didn't really know if the shield would work or not. We weren't even really sure if Krissy's gift would work on him. From what Felix had told us, though he had to "do" somethin' in order for his gift to work. It wasn't automatic.

Either way, as soon as Jack was ready to move, the rest of us would show up and escort him to our place. By the time we get there the wife, and girl should either already be there or just about to be.

None of us liked the fuckin' idea of havin' the kids be a part of this. Some of us though were more concerned about the reaction of their parents. It was decided by all of us _NOT to_ tell the parents until it was all over. Even the kids agreed that this was probably the best way to handle this.

The _ONLY_ reason that we were sure that this would work, and were willin' for the kids to do this was because Felix told us that Jack had no idea that two of the ones he was to kill were the same as his daughter. Yep, the fuckin' bastard just told Jack that he was to destroy every person in the family.

If this Jack had a human wife and a daughter with this woman, then he had a soft spot. If he knew that he was to kill two that were exactly like she was, we figured that his heart just might make him stop before usin' his gift on them.

The other friends of Carlisle that had arrived quietly and privately were also there with Jasper and Bella. They needed to be ready to help in case this all went south and Jack was able to zap our strength, and kill us. We were sure that if Jack didn't know others were there that we, or they could overcome him.

We had to be quick though because Felix had to be back in two hours to meet up with Jack. Aro had told Jack that he could have two hours with his family before leavin' on the mission he had to do. He knew that this would reinforce Jack's desire to finish the task he had been given to do.

We would take the helicopter there and back. It was risky, especially since helicopters are not quiet. It would be much faster than us runnin', mostly because of havin' to climb that first mountain. Even vampires are slowed down by doin' that shit.

On the ride to the secret compound, I was gettin' that feelin' that everything would work. I was also feelin' that we should just go ahead and let Jasper and Bella know the full plan, includin' the kid's part. Still, there was somethin' that kept nudgin' at me, I guess you could say.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I couldn't even tell ya if it was a problem, or if even somethin' wasn't gonna go like we wanted it to. Whatever it was it definitely had to do with Jack. It was more like there was something we could do to ensure that he would help us.

We landed at the spot for the helicopter and saw that everyone was waitin' on us. This was good as we needed to get back long before Felix had to meet Jack. Everyone would have a place to be, and it was way too fuckin' important for anyone to _not_ be in place.

I told Carlisle that he could be the one to tell Jasper and Bella that their kids would be involved in gettin' Jack here. Ain't no fuckin' way am I doin' that shit. I want to keep my limbs.

The wolf pack was there too. They would be involved but only as a way to show Jack that his family would be completely safe while here. Caius would never stay around where there were wolves. Pansy ass motherfucker was scared shitless, when it came to "werewolves".

Carlisle quickly explained what was goin' on and he actually "forgot" to tell Jasper, who would be helpin' to kidnap Jack. I actually thought for a minute that the one whom we looked up to as leader, and father, was gonna get away with not tellin' em.

Should have known that the empath would know he was leavin' somethin' out. He called him out on it, askin' what he was tryin' to hide. Carlisle sighed heavily before tellin' the whole thing.

Both parent's kind of stiffened. Bella was actually more upset than Jasper though. Carlisle quickly explained what, how, why, and when. He also told them that they would _never_ be alone, that the rest of the family would be there, out of sight and smell.

I could tell that Jasper was thinkin' overall Carlisle had told him. Finally, he looked at his mate and told her that he wished he had thought of the plan. While they were both concerned for the kids, they could see that this would work more than anythin' else they could think of. They also knew that this was one of those times when they would just have to trust that the kids would remember everything they had been taught.

This was a change. I just had to know why they didn't go ballistic when told about the kids part in the plan, so I asked them. Seems that they had been doin' some talkin' while here, and realized that it was time for them to let the kids have more say in their lives. They needed to learn how to make decisions, and work out problems without mama and daddy. Just in case.

That's not to say that the kids didn't already have that ability, cuz they did. They often made their own decisions, and of course, CJ could come up with a kick ass plan almost as well as his dad. It seems that the parents knew it was time to let the kids stand on their own. Of course, they wouldn't actually be on their own; the family would always have their back.

The plan for them was simple; they would all meet us here when we came back with Jack. If the wife and daughter got here before us, they would make sure that they were comfortable, and that they would be included in meetin' us with their husband/father in tow.

With promises to keep the kids safe, we left.

**Ethan POV**

While Carlisle, Felix, and Peter were gone the rest of us were scouting out the area looking for the best place that would give us the advantage over Jack. We finally found the perfect spot, that had lots of trees that had heavy leaves, and perfect hiding spots.

We needed to be really close, and be able to see everything going on without being seen ourselves. Daniel would of course be with us to make sure Jack couldn't smell us nearby. I kind of felt sorry for Daniel, he had his work cut out for him today.

He had to follow Carlisle and his group; he would have followed us as we scouted out the area, to find a good location. Then, he would have to follow Jack and Felix to keep Aro and Caius from knowing which direction they ended up going. There would also be a false trail left. Then, he would have to follow the family as we made our way to the secret compound.

That part of course would be from the training field where we would be "killed". The vampire that could mimic scents had already gotten ashes, (not sure where they came from or even who they belong to. Not even sure I want to know), and already they smelled like they were ours.

We were also going to make it look like that Jack found a way to get his family out, and left. There again of course, would be no trail to follow, but there would be guards that were loyal to Aro, who would be found dead, most body parts burned.

Felix would not be one of them. He would be needed to tell Aro what happened, and be watching both Aro, and Caius. He had many guard members that were loyal to him, and not Aro. He had treated these guards with respect, honesty, and in some cases friendship. This had actually worked in our favor, because these guard members would die for Felix, but not for Aro or Caius. They hated them, and what they were doing. But, they had always hated the brothers.

Edward had let Carlisle know of the location where we would take Jack, and were already in place just waiting for them to get here. Once they were here, the kids, as well as, Krissy would also take their places. Then Felix would go and get Jack, to come and "kill" us.

The kids were to walk out like they were going hunting before going to join the rest of the family at the training field. We were actually gambling on the fact that he would know that they were just like his daughter and therefore, not use his gift.

They of course would tell him who they were, and who their family was. While talking to him, Krissy would try to take his gift. Once that was accomplished, they would take him to the family.

Felix of course would let Jack know that the kids were two of the ones to be killed. By the time he did though, his gift would be gone, if it went according to plan. If it didn't the family would be ready to step in and protect the kids at any costs.

If the plan didn't go accordingly, then he would be told that his family had been taken from the compound and to another location in which they would be safe until he at least listened to what we had to say. After that no matter what, he would be reunited with his family.

He would be given two options, and only two. One, he would help us fight against the brothers and in turn earn his freedom and the freedom of his family; or two, he would be kept away from the fight until the brothers had been taken care of, then he would be reunited with his family.

None of us wanted him to be kept from his family, but if he wasn't going to help us, then he sure as hell wasn't going to help the brothers. If Felix had been able to convince him that we could indeed keep his family safe, then we wouldn't have had to do all of this.

Aro pushed it though by biting his wife in front of the little girl. She is almost the same age as Bella was when her parents were killed. It took Bella several years to stop having nightmares, and get past the trauma that watching the whole thing caused.

No child should be subjected to this kind of shit. Aro is the worst kind of monster, and I personally cannot wait until he is shredded and burned. The problem is that there are too fucking many vampires that want a piece of both Aro and Caius. It could just come down to a fight among us as to who gets to fucking rip their heads off.

Edward who was next to me got the text that Carlisle, and Peter were on their way here. Felix was already on his way to meet Jack. I quickly jumped down and went to the kids to tell them to be ready. I wanted to go over once again how they were too play this out.

They let me know that they were ready for this, and understood exactly what they needed to do. I could tell that they were excited about being a huge part of the plan to prevent the deaths of their family. I was so fucking proud of them. If they weren't my family, then I truly would have been slightly afraid of them. Together, they were truly a force to be reckoned with!

They should be; they had been trained by the best fighters in the vampire world. Even though we had always had to be slightly more careful in sparring with them, they could with the help of their gifts, take down vampires twice their size. I knew that they would have no problem with Jack, or at least I hoped they wouldn't.

An hour later, we got the signal that the wife and daughter were on their way to the secret compound. It had been planned that as soon as Jack and Felix had left the compound, his family would be taken from Aro's grasp so to speak. That made it so that once we knew the girls were on their way, we also knew that Jack and Felix were too.

Carlisle and Peter had shown up shortly before we got the message that the family was safe. Peter was starting to act really funny. Like he had ants in his pants. It was really starting to get annoying when he finally spoke up,"Somethin' is wrong. I can't tell ya what, but I can tell ya that we need to be really careful. Don't act or react unless Alice or I tell ya to. It could cost the kids their lives if ya do."

Everyone got upset and could have given us away if Carlisle hadn't of gotten their attention to reminded them that letting Jack know that we were there would not be useful in getting him to help us.

The kids were further down than we were but were supposed to meet Jack and Felix right under where we were located in the trees. Now that everyone was on edge, this could go down hill really fast. I decided that we needed Laya's help.

I went over to her quickly and told her that the family was really upset and could react before thinking. I explained to both her and CJ about what Peter had said. She sent everyone some calming vibes before going back to where they were to walk out to meet the two heading our way. I also told CJ to keep his shield up around the two of them at all times, until we had Jack.

I quickly made my way back to the tree I had been sitting in. Now, we would wait. The only problem was that now, even I could feel something was wrong, very wrong.

Suddenly, I could smell Felix and another whom I assumed to be Jack. It took me a minute to realize that I could also smell two others, vampires. Oh, fuck no! Not them. I was about to jump down but was held back by Peter, and Carlisle.

This was not good at all. The worst part of all of this is that someone was about to die. I could only hope that it wasn't the kids.

**CJ POV**

Laya and I were waiting for Felix and Jack in the trees. There was a small clearing right underneath were the rest of the family was hiding, and this is where we would be walking out into. Sis, and I both had confidence that this would work out.

Krissy was hiding behind some bushes with Daniel making sure that no one could smell her. It was the most important part of the plan that she kept hidden until we were sure that Jack had lost his gift. I had my shield up, to make sure that if he did try to use his gift on us that it would maybe bounce back on him.

Of course, we knew that he had been able to go through shields, but those shields couldn't bounce gifts back like mine. We were really hoping that us being hybrids like his own daughter would stop him from doing anything, at least long enough for Krissy to try to do her thing.

The signal had come that they were on their way. Grandpa Ethan of course had to double-check that we were alright and to be careful. Then something happened, and he came to warn us that something was wrong, and to be extra careful. He said the whole family was in an uproar and needed to be calmed down before they gave away their location. Sis just did her thing and got everyone to calm down. He couldn't tell us what was wrong though, he didn't know.

Uncle Peter had apparently had one of his "feelings" and said that something was wrong. I knew him and his gift and knew that we needed to be extra careful, he had never been wrong. I just wish that he could have told us more.

I understood that the family was concerned about us. Not knowing what exactly was wrong was what upset them. They were worried about us, and I have a problem with that sometimes. I just wish that they could understand that Sis and I can take care or ourselves.

Some may see it as being arrogant. It's not. It's just that like dad, I know our strengths and weaknesses. I know how to quickly evaluate a situation and plan how to use our strengths, while making sure that the weaknesses won't get in the way of victory.

Now, it was time to come out of the tree line. We could hear that Felix and Jack were just now coming into the clearing. There were two others with them; I'm guessing this is the thing that is wrong, since it was only supposed to be Felix and Jack.

Sis and I stepped out into the clearing and froze. Standing there looking at us was Felix and the one whom had to be Jack. He wasn't very tall, maybe five foot eight. He wasn't very big in build either. He looked really small standing next to Felix. He had sliver blonde hair that was like Felix's, shoulder length.

It was the other two with them that made us freeze. I was so glad that I had my shield up. Standing there with fucking evil smirks on their faces were Jane and Alec. They were glaring at us, with expressions on their faces just like a cat that had caught the canary.

The bitch was the first one to speak, "Well, well, what do we have here? You two must be Jasper Whitlock's offspring. I was wanting to have some fun. I think that Alec, and I will take care of the two of you ourselves. Jack can have his fun with the rest of the family, after we tell them how loud you screamed as you were being ripped apart!"

Felix spoke up, "Jane, remember Aro wanted Jack and myself to make sure the whole family was together before taking care of them? We can use them to make sure that they won't attack before Jack can use his gift on them."

"Felix, you should know better by now. It is _YOU_ who must follow _OUR_ orders, not the other way around. Yeah, Aro might have given us permission to watch the mighty Cullens and Whitlocks be removed from this life, but he said nothing about us not helping. Alec and I will take care of the stupid, fucking offspring of the Major and his mate, and I for one cannot wait to hear their screams as they die! Especially, since the parents are dead." Jane practically purred.

Alec spoke up, "Sister; I will take the brother. That way, we both are more evenly matched. Although I must say that with them being half human, we already have the advantage over them."

I kept my eyes on the witch twins, while letting Sis know that we needed to eliminate the problems that were now staring at us. I was confident that Krissy knew what we were about to do and that the only one she needed to deal with was Jack.

Uncle Peter had made her promise that no matter what happened or what was going on that she would just concentrate on taking Jack's gift. She was to do nothing else unless told otherwise.

Jack and Felix had both stepped back; I'm guessing to let dumb, and dumber be taken down. Of course, Jack was probably thinking that it would be us to go down. I heard Felix tell Jack not to interfere, that this was between Laya, myself, and the fucking demon twins that had "killed" our parents.

Both Jane and Alec kept up their taunts. It was obvious at least to Laya, and I that they were wanting us to attack first. They weren't coming closer, but they had started to circle us. We followed them making sure to never take our eyes off of theirs.

They were talking shit about the different family members. Then they started telling us what Jack could do, I guess to try to make us frightened. Jack hissed at both of them, and told them that they should have kept the information private. No need to alert the family, he said.

Jane confidently told him that it wouldn't matter as we wouldn't live long enough to tell anyone. The main concern that I had was that the family might panic and reveal themselves before it was time. I was about to tell Laya to send the family some calm, and confidence, letting them know that we could handle this.

I realized that I didn't need to, she was already doing it. I nodded slightly at her letting her know that I knew what she was doing. I then darted my eyes towards the evil twins. I could feel some kind of pressure against my shield, and then both of them were on the ground, one screaming, and the other just frozen.

They had both tried to use their gifts on us, and of course, my shield bounced it back to them. It only lasted a few seconds before it stopped. Once they were back on their feet, Jane said, "How about we promise not to use our gifts, and you do the same. Let's make the fight fair at least."

We said nothing. This is the way dad taught us. Do not engage in conversation, answer no questions, and no matter what do _NOT_ react to anything the enemy might say. The only thing we were to react to is an actual physical attack.

They got even more pissed when we said nothing. They were once again circling us, or should I say we were going around in a circle. I could tell that Jane was getting more and more pissed off at our lack of response to anything they said.

Suddenly, Jane launched herself at Laya. A second later Alec was flying towards me. I knew that this was going to be so fucking easy. They apparently hadn't had much training as far as physical fighting. It was clear in their actions that they depended on their gifts to win their battles.

Laya and I both stepped out of the way. I flipped around grabbing Alec by his ankle and threw him into a huge tree. Laya ducked out of Jane's reach and watched as her body continued towards a huge boulder, crushing it to powder when she hit it.

They were both on their feet quickly and crouched, ready to pounce again. They started taunting us again with the death of our parents. They only said a couple of things before calling us cowards. For some reason, this set Sis off even more, and she attacked Jane.

They were a tangled mess, so much so, that I couldn't tell who was who. After a second of this, I heard a sound that was unfamiliar to me. I had never heard it before. I was upset that Laya had disregarded part of our training. She had let a statement get to her, and she attacked first.

When they had stopped, finally, I looked at Laya, and she seemed to be fine. Once again, they were taunting, circling us, while we just followed them. I had gotten closer to Laya; I would stop her this time if she tried to attack first. She fucking knew better.

It was our dad that had taught us to "read" the movements of our enemies, and to know what they meant, we continued to just stare, and stay silent.

The only movement from us was following them going around in circles, again. This was starting to become boring, and we needed this to be done and over with, yet we needed to let them attack. So, we just continued our little "dance" that we had going.

They of course had lied and tried to use their gifts again, with the same results. The only difference this time was as soon as Jane was on the ground Laya was on top of her. She had her by the throat, and quickly stood up pulling Jane up with her. I saw Laya winch as if in pain.

She flipped her over and threw her back to the ground. Using her vampire speed, she grabbed one of her arms and placing her knees on Jane's back, and twisted her whole body over, ripping her arm off. She continued to rip until the only thing left to rip was her head off. I caught that she was continuing to winch in pain every so often, but was unable to watch after the second arm came off.

Alec had watched until the arms came off, then he launched himself at Laya. I used the fact that he was so distracted to attack him. He never even saw me coming. I didn't wait until he landed to start ripping shit off. As soon as I hit him, I had his arms in my grasp and twisted. They came off easily and when we landed I made quick work of his legs.

Once the heads were removed, we needed to build a fire to burn their asses. I looked around to find wood to start the fire. It was then that I finally looked over at Felix and Jack.

Apparently, while we were taking care of the demon twins, the plan for Jack had been put into action. The family had him surrounded, and Felix, and Emmett had him in their grasp. He was struggling hard, and screaming about his family being killed if he didn't do what he was told to do.

Part of me kind of felt sorry for him, he was only terrified for his family. Ethan and Aunt Rose came over to make sure we were alright. Edward was busy building a fire and making sure that all the body parts were burning.

Ethan told us that Krissy had Jack's gift for about three more minutes. She was going to send it into Ethan, who would then keep it for a few more minutes. They needed time to explain to Jack that if he came with us, he would see his family, and would understand that we were able to get them away from Aro. They were safe.

It was at this point that we noticed Laya's eyes looked kind of glassy and out of focus. She was in pain. I could tell that she was about to collapse, and flitted over to her, just as she passed out. I quickly laid her down and grandpa Ethan was there in a flash checking her out; papaw also came over.

It was then that I noticed that her shoulder looked kind of funny. Like it was out of place. The doctors had noticed it too and were checking her out. Papaw looked up at me, and I knew by the pained expression on his face that the news wasn't good.

"What's wrong papaw? Just tell me." I whispered, afraid of what he would say.

"I'm surprised that Laya stayed in the fight. She should have removed herself immediately after her fight with Jane. She was injured badly and continuing to fight only made the injuries worse." Papaw said.

I looked at grandpa Ethan, "She has a broken shoulder blade, the shoulder itself is dislocated, along with a broken collar bone, and her upper arm is broken in several places. It's all on the left side, and she finished the fight using just the right side of her body," he replied with pain in his voice.

I fell to the ground. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have let her try to fight the bitch alone. I should have jumped into it to help bring the bitch down. Instead, I just stood there and watched. How could I have done that? Why didn't I react when I heard the strange noise, which I now knew was the sound of breaking bones.

I let my sister get hurt. I promised dad that I would never allow her to get hurt while I was with her, and he wasn't with us. He's going to be so angry with me. He'll hate me for not stopping the bitch from hurting her, and for allowing Laya to attack first. At least now, I understand why we shouldn't attack first.

I felt uncle Peter kneel down and put his arm around my shoulder. It wasn't until then that I realized I was sobbing. Me, a grown man sobbing. But my sister was badly hurt, and it was all my fault. I'm sure that dad will make me leave; he won't want to look at the one that is responsible for his baby girl's injuries.

After a minute uncle, Peter spoke up, knowing apparently what I was thinking, "Son, do not blame yourself, this was the bitch's fault. You did your best and took down the witch twins together. The only thing that went wrong was that Laya let her anger take over, and she forgot her training. If your dad is going to be mad at anyone, it will be your sister for not following what she has been trained to do. Now, we need to get everyone to the compound; your sister needs medical treatment, and we need to get Jack to his family. He has agreed to listen to us once he sees his wife and daughter."

"I guess that I should probably be the one to tell mom and dad that she's hurt. I don't even want to think about how dad is going to take this, mom either, for that matter. Is she going to be okay?" I said as I dried the tears from my face.

That was just one more thing that dad would get mad at me for doing. I'm supposed to be the "responsible one of the two of us, and here I am bawling like a baby. I really should stop this shit, and just get it over with.

I looked over and realized that they had made some kind of splints to stabilize Laya's shoulder and grandpa Ethan was just picking her up. Peter told me that he would call dad and tell him for me but even Ethan agreed that it might be better if I did it.

I guess uncle Peter's knower agreed because he said that we would stay here for a minute to make the call. He told the family that we would catch up. I think that uncle Peter also "knew" that this would be a hard call for me, and not having to do it in front of everyone would help.

I pulled out my phone and just stared at it. I needed to do this quickly but who should I call? It would be better I guess if I called dad's phone and made sure that mom was close by. I was about to hit speed dial when my phone went off, it was dad.

"Son, is everything alright? Your mama has been feeling like someone is in danger or something. You know how she is, so I decided it would be best to call and ease her worries," dad said.

I started to sob again, "Son, tell me what's going on. Now!" he said sternly.

"It's .Laya, dad. Jane and Alec came with Felix and Jack. They ordered Jack and Felix not to do anything that they were going to take us down. They wanted personally to kill us, so we had to fight them. Laya got hurt, badly. Ethan and papaw fixed her up enough to carry her to the helicopter, but she passed out and hadn't regained consciousness when they headed to the helicopter." I explained.

I couldn't hear a sound. It was deadly quiet on the other end. Then I could hear what sounded like mama crying. Finally, dad spoke up, "Are they fucking dead? Please don't tell me they are still alive. Are you alright, are you injured as well?" he asked.

"Yes, they are both nothing but ashes now. Laya continued to fight even after being injured. I didn't know she had been hurt until she passed out, and that was after they had been ripped apart. We are on our way now to the helicopter." I told him.

"Good, but you didn't answer my other question, are you alright, were you injured as well?" he replied.

"No dad, I'm alright. But just so you know its all my fault that Laya got hurt. If only I had been able to stop her, or jump in to help her. . ." I was interrupted by dad's growl.

"DO NOT blame yourself. I have a feeling that there is more to this than what you are actually saying right now. Just come home son, and we will talk about this after we know that Laya will be alright. Please son, try not to worry, and we'll talk about this later," he sounded like he was ready to beg me to come home.

"Uncle Peter is with me, and we are about to go catch up to the rest. I think that Uncle Peter wants to talk to you." I told him.

"First of all, before I talk to him just, please know that your mama and I love you. I don't blame you for Laya getting hurt, and I doubt that anyone else will either. You are our son; your sister is going to need you, and we need you here. Don't be like me, and run again."

This is just fucking great; I'm crying again. I told dad that I loved him and mama, and that I would see them shortly. Then I gave the phone to uncle Peter.

He quickly told dad about the fact that the plan with Jack had gone off without a hitch. That while Laya and I were taking care of the witch twins, Krissy had done her job and was able to take Jack's gift. He told him everything that had taken place including Laya's injuries.

We were already running in the direction of the helicopter, with Peter still talking to dad. Once he had finished giving him the full report, he hung up. Something that dad had said made me feel worse than I already did about what had happened to Laya, and that was that she needed me.

I had been flipping out while she needed me to help take care of her. Not only was I a failure at protecting my sister, I was also a failure at taking care of her. But that much I could change. I started running faster, needing to get to her.

Everyone was already on the helicopter waiting for us. As soon as I climbed in, I looked for Laya. They had her laying on the floor, and I went straight for her. She was still unconscious, and I looked at papaw wanting to know how she was.

He told me there had been no change, and that she was probably still out because of the pain. That for now, it was a good thing that she was. Especially, since she would have to be moved again.

I sat on her right side and took her hand in mine. I didn't know if she could feel the love, I was sending to her, but I needed to do it, even if she couldn't. I was starting to think about all of the fucking shit that had happened since we got to this place. All we have gone through, has been the fault of two people.

The more I thought about it the more I was feeling enraged. How dare those two assholes play god. They thought that they should rule everything and everyone. They didn't care who got hurt, or who got killed, as long as they got what they wanted. I was glad that they would be taken down soon.

The flight was quick and quiet. I think that even Jack was feeling bad about Laya. He had stared at her almost the whole trip. Even though she was older than his own daughter, I guess he was thinking about if it had been her laying there instead of Laya.

Even before the helicopter had been completely on the ground, the door had been yanked open and there was mom and dad. They both flew over to me and both started to hug me, and then check me over for injuries. It's a vampire thing. Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek, before moving to Laya.

Mom started crying at seeing Laya so broken. She asked Ethan for details which he started giving. He told her that Aro had told the demon twins that they could watch Jack and Felix kill us. They had what they thought was a better idea, and they would kill us themselves.

At this point, dad who had been sitting next to mom but had his hand on Laya, I'm guessing to send her some calm, and take some of the pain away from her; grabbed mom by wrapping both arms around her tightly.

Ethan was told by dad to go on. He finished up by telling mom that Laya had finished the fight after she was injured, and that no one knew she had been hurt until she passed out. I'm guessing that dad had decided to not tell mom everything.

She was beginning to become enraged. I could feel dad was sending her calm because I was feeling it too. It did work but not completely; she was growling, and the next words out of her mouth scared even me, "I promise you baby girl, that this is the last time anyone in this family will get hurt by any actions taken by Aro. _Anyone_, who helps him or Caius will feel not only my wrath, but the wrath of the Major, and will die a slow painful death. I don't think that Aro or Caius could even come close to knowing just exactly what their actions have caused. They have unleashed a monster. This will be their undoing, and they will die!"

It wasn't so much _what_ she said as much as the _tone_ in which she said it. She was growling, snarling, and her voice was deep, dark, and vicious sounding. My dad was also growling, and both of them had totally black eyes, even the white part was black. Oh shit, this was bad, not for us but for Aro and Caius. I'm just glad that I'm on mom and dad's side.

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Two things, first of all there are only a few chapters left. By allowing Jane and Alec to try to kill some of the family, Aro has unleashing a monster, in both Bella and the Major. The battle will be quickly done and over. There are several things that will happen both before and after the battle. If you would prefer a big fight then let me know. The second thing is that I have adopted a story and I'm hoping to try my hand at something different. Its an AH story, and has a very dark theme. As soon as I have the chapters that I have, rewritten, then I will be posting it. It might be a few weeks because I do not want to stop working on this story. It is also a Jasper/Bella story. If you want to know more about it, let me know in a review.** **Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, and alerts. Love you guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I need to say a huge thanks to my wonderful beta KareBear1965, and my pre-reader sinfulroad69. They both help to make this a much better story. Thank you guys, I love ya. Again, mostly a filler, but I can promise you that the next chapter heats up. It will start with a lemon, and the battle begins. Hope you enjoy this one, there is a major plot revealed here in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
><strong>

**Major POV**

When Ethan was telling my mate, everything that had taken place, I knew that I needed to hold her tightly. It was for two reasons, first to try to calm her down and secondly to try to calm myself down.

I could feel the rage of my mate as well as the family, which was added to my own. When Ethan told us how my baby girl had continued to fight even after she had been badly injured was when it got worse.

The thing is that even in my rage, I understand that our daughter needs us. Her pain is almost unbearable for me. Apparently, her continuing to move, and fight made the injuries worse. Still, I was pissed at her, and at the same time, so fucking proud of her.

Even with her injuries, she was still able to take out the bitch that had dared to try to kill her. Sure, she had made what very well could have been a fatal error by letting something the enemy said get to her, and therefore, attack first. She fucking knew better!

I was brought out of my thoughts by my mate's voice, "I promise you baby girl, that this is the last time anyone in this family will get hurt by any actions taken by Aro. _Anyone_, who helps him or Caius will not only feel my wrath, but the wrath of the Major, and will die a slow, painful death. I don't think that Aro or Caius could even come close to knowing just exactly what their actions had caused. They have unleashed a monster. This will be their undoing, and they _will_ die!"

Her tone was darker than I have _ever_ heard it. I actually felt chills go down my spine just from the tone of her voice. I was in total agreement. There was going to be a change in plans. I would have to think about how we could do this quickly. We _were NOT_ waiting as long as we originally had planned.

The first order of business was to take care of our kids. Laya still needed to be assessed and treated, and CJ still needed to be made to understand that none of this was his fault. I could feel the guilt rolling off of him in waves, and he was feeling deep emotional pain for his sister getting hurt.

Unfortunately, for Aro and Caius, the Major was now out in full force. Jasper and I are still merged, for the most part, but I'm here to fucking kill these assholes. I'm in total agreement with my mate; those bastards are about to see, and feel the wrath of not only the Major, but his mate's as well.

I could tell that it was the same for the whole family. They were all feeling the rage too. Not mine, or my mates, but their own. We would deal with this shit once Laya was taken care of, and we had a plan. I learned that during a battle that you can either let your rage work for you or against you.

Since Laya's shoulder and collarbone were broken, she would have to be carried by more than one person to keep her body flat. She was still unconscious, but I sent her lethargy to make sure that she didn't wake up while being moved. The pain would be even worse for her.

While her shoulder had a splint to try to keep the whole area from being moved, both Carlisle and Ethan were afraid that there were injuries that they hadn't found yet. We stayed with her and allowed others actually to move her.

I couldn't trust myself at the moment, and her mama wouldn't let go of her hand. I didn't want accidentally to project my anger, or my fear, to her. She was taken quickly into the building and up to Carlisle's office, which had several exam rooms.

Once inside and placed gently on the exam table, Carlisle made everyone wait outside. We were allowed to stay, but had to stand back to allow Ethan and Carlisle to look her over. I continued to send her lethargy so that she wouldn't have to feel any more pain while they moved and pressed on different areas of her body.

Once they were done, they turned to us, "Well, there is good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" Carlisle said.

"Just fucking tell us, will she be alright?" my mate said clearly angry.

Ethan spoke up, "Yes; she will be fine. That's the good news. The bad news is that her shoulder blade is broken; her left arm is broken in three places; her collarbone is not just broken, but the half that goes to her shoulder is somehow bent so that it goes over her shoulder, which means more pain in setting it, and she has two broken ribs. We will have to reset her arm and collar bone. With her being half vampire, there's no way to know how long it will take her to heal. I'm thinking half the time it takes a human. Renee never had any broken bones, so I have no past experience to go on."

"I believe that Ethan is right. Logically, it should take her half the time to heal, then it does a human. The biggest problem right now is the fact of having to set the bones. While we can do her shoulder blade, tape up her ribs, and set her arm while she sleeps, she will have to be awake when we set her collarbone. She will need to sit up for us to do that, and I'm not going to sugar coat it; the pain of that will be intense. We'll have to pull her shoulder back until the bone snaps into place." Carlisle explained.

I could feel the growl coming out before I could stop it. The thought that my baby girl would have to endure even more pain was making the rage I was feeling even more intense. I wanted to kill, rip, tear, and shred every fucking vampire that even looked like they wanted to help Aro. My mate was right; a monster had been released, and it was about to descend on Aro and Caius.

I could feel my mate next to me shaking from anger. We both needed to calm down. Allowing our anger to control us right now would not help our daughter. She was our priority; she needed us, and I'll be damn if I'm going to let our anger take us away from her. There would be plenty of time later for that.

I sent her some calming vibes, and sent me her thanks. We held onto each other tightly while watching Carlisle and Ethan both work on our baby girl. They explained that they would put a cast on her whole shoulder that would cover her shoulder, arm, and shoulder blade.

My mate went out to tell everyone what was going on. She asked CJ if he would come to put up his shield around Laya, and myself, in case we started to project the pain. Neither of us wanted anyone else to feel that kind of pain. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, our son had a shit load of his own pain that he was dealing with.

When he saw his sister lying on the table, I felt his guilt rise. This pissed me off even more; he had no reason to feel fucking guilty. I turned to him and told him, "Son; you have no reason to feel guilty. You did what you needed to do, you killed the one who intended to kill you. Laya was wrong for allowing her anger to cause her to attack first. Still, she managed to kill the bitch that did this to her. Focus on the fact that they are both dead, and Laya will be alright."

"But dad, you don't understand I just stood there, and beca," he was cut off by my mates growls.

She stood almost a foot shorter than our son, yet she had her face right in his. She had pulled him down to her own and was growling. After a second, I could feel her anger at him, and she was still growling when she spoke, "Charles Jasper Whitlock, you knock that fucking shit off right this fucking second! Do you fucking hear me? None of this is your fucking fault, and I refuse to allow something that those fucking assholes did, be the cause of you feeling guilt. You did everything your dad taught you, and I'm so fucking proud that you were able to take down those stupid fucking kids. So don't you dare feel guilty!"

I could see fear as he looked at his mama. Hell, I was scared of her right now. Remind me of why I never want to piss her off again. She continued to glare at CJ waiting for his answer. He finally nodded, afraid to say anything. As soon as he did, she put her arms around him giving him a hug.

Carlisle then told us it was time to wake Laya up and deal with the collarbone. I pulled back the lethargy that I had been sending her, and sent her some excitement, knowing that this would wake her up and hopefully in a better mood than just plain pain.

My mate and I both were where she could see us when she opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds finally to open them, and then a few more seconds before the pain hit her. I was taking some of it, but I knew that she would still feel some of it.

She asked with pain in her voice what happened. CJ, who was standing on the other side of her, explained what happened. Ethan then told her what her injuries were and what they needed to do now to put her clavicle bone back in place.

Then, I suddenly felt guilt coming from her, along with some worry. I asked her what was going on. She told me that it was her fault that she had gotten hurt. She went on to explain that she had attacked first knowing full well that it was the wrong thing to do.

I told her that we weren't blaming her, and that we would talk about it after she was better. Right now, Ethan and Carlisle needed to take care of her collarbone, and then she needed to eat something and rest. I also told her that I would take as much of the pain as I could.

Carlisle explained to us exactly, what would take place, "Laya, we will need to have you in a sitting position. Once you are sitting up, we will have to pull your shoulder back until the bone is popped back into place. It's going to take just a little bit more than normal because the bone itself, it actually over the shoulder. That means that we will have to pull back until it comes off, and then make sure it pops into the correct position. Then we will have to put a cast on your whole shoulder, and it will have to have your arm in it as well."

Ethan said that they were ready if she was. The pain she was feeling was already intense, and I fucking hated to see her have to go through even more. She was helped into a sitting position, and Carlisle got behind her, while Ethan was on her other side, behind her.

Her mama and I were in front of her, each of us holding a hand. Unfortunately, this was not something that could be done quickly. They had to go slow because the bone was in an abnormal position, and as soon as the bone was off of the shoulder, it should snap back into place.

To make matters worse, Carlisle would have to pull back on her upper arm, the one that was broken. I told her to look me in the eye, and that I was going to take as much of the pain as I could, but that she would still feel some of it.

She did exactly that, looked me straight in the eye. Tears were flowing down her beautiful face. The more her shoulder was pulled back, the more tears that came. I was having trouble focusing because the pain was intense, even for me, but there was no fucking way I was going to allow her to take all of it.

While the whole thing only took a couple of minutes, it was the longest two fucking minutes ever! We all heard the bone pop back into place that was when she actually screamed. As soon as it was all over with, I could feel her exhaustion. They still had to put the cast on, and then they were going to have her try to at least drink some blood.

Because of her vampire side, she couldn't take pain medicine. The venom would burn it off, even if she took it orally. Ethan was really hoping that the blood would speed up her healing. Once she had rested for awhile they wanted her to try eating some human food, the blood couldn't wait though.

She said she was feeling really tired and really didn't want to drink the blood, but both Ethan and Carlisle said they weren't going to let her sleep until she drank at least one bag of human blood. Esme had heard the conversation of course and already had some heated up, and brought it in.

She helped Laya drink it, since she was constricted in her movements because of the cast on her left side. Her ribs had taken care of with the area being bound with tape. Esme was in full grandma mode and was doting on her only granddaughter, telling her how much she loved her, and how proud she was of her.

I was really surprised when my mate asked Esme if she would stay with our daughter. She explained that there were plans to be made, things had changed, and therefore, plans needed to be changed. I totally agreed with her; we were going to take down the assholes who thought they could hurt our children and get away with it, and we weren't waiting any longer.

She then asked CJ if he would stay with her too. He tried to argue with her stating that he needed to help with making plans. She told him that she needed him to stay with his sister, that she promised that he would be filled in completely after the meeting was over.

After kissing our daughter and letting her feel our love, and our pride for her, we left the room. Neither my mate nor I really wanted to leave her but our rage had been held down long enough. Now, we needed to let it fuel through our minds to come up with a plan.

I already had some plans going through my head, and I knew that both Peter and Ethan would have some plans as well. They were both excellent at coming up with strategies, and between the three of us, had plans that never failed. Especially with Peter's knowing shit, we had always won.

The problem was that this time it wasn't newborns that we were going up against. We would be going up against highly trained vampires. This meant that we would need different strategies, and this was one battle that we needed to win, no matter what.

Carlisle had already called Marcus and told him what had happened. Felix had talked to Jack and reunited him with his family. Marcus would be here within the hour, and then we would have a meeting. This would be the last fucking meeting.

We would be taking action, and it wasn't going to be a month down the road; it would be within the week. My mate and I would be taking care of Aro ourselves; I didn't give a flying fucking rats ass who else wanted his ass! He. Was. Ours.

The problem of course was the guards that were loyal to his fucking ass. Plus he did have newborns that were being trained to fight. We couldn't be sure of the numbers on his side, all we did know is that right now, as far as we knew we were out numbered by ten to one. We needed to bring that number down, and I mean way fucking down.

Most of those were very skilled fighters. We would need a plan that would guarantee that we would at least be able to take out Aro and Caius. They were heavily guarded and that meant we needed a way to get to them, hopefully without a huge fight. I could tell by looks on Peter's and Ethan's faces that they were thinking the same as I was.

I had pulled my mate close to me, and I buried my face in her neck. I needed to calm down before I fucking killed someone I didn't intend to. The rage was still there, but with having to be there for my baby girl, I had to push it down. I really needed to fucking let it go and rip a few vampires apart.

Right now, though it was more important to make new plans. The best thing about all of this is that the fucking assholes thought that we were all dead, or would soon. I couldn't fucking wait to see the look on Aro and Caius's faces when we fucking killed their asses.

I could feel that my mate had the same rage in her that I had and her face was buried in my chest. She was shaking, and I knew that she was also trying to calm down. Lately, it seems that she has been doing this a lot. I think that the stress was getting to her, and she really needed an outlet to just fully let go. I did too.

We stayed like that until Marcus got there. He quickly made his way to us and asked how Laya was doing. Once he heard everything, he too was feeling angry. He couldn't understand how Aro could allow the kids to be killed. Even though he didn't know that they hadn't, still he had sent Jack to kill them.

The meeting was quickly started. I took the lead this time. This was our daughter who had been hurt, so now it would be me to bring the new plans into action. Even though I still had no real plans as of yet.

"I think that everyone here understands that we need to stop this fucking shit sooner rather than later. The obvious problem is that even with the vampires we have on our side we are still outnumbered by the guard. There are many who are loyal to Aro and Caius. The thing is that we don't know how many are loyal because of the bond Chelsea has formed. I think the first order of business would be to take her out."

"Agreed, but how?" Felix asked.

"Excuse me, don't you have a mate that can take gifts away and use them herself?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, but her gift only works for five minutes and that wouldn't be enough time to deal with Aro and Caius. They would make her their first target once they knew what she was doing. We would still have to go through way too many guards to get to them." Felix said.

"Not if we replace them. I think I know how we can take more control over the guards, and be able to get close enough to take out the brothers before the five minutes was up." I told them.

"There is something else we also need to consider," my mate spoke up.

Everyone looked at her and waited for her to continue. It didn't take long, "I do not want either of the kids in this fight. If we are going to do this within a week Laya probably won't be able to fight yet. I will not take a chance with their lives again."

"And just how, my mate, do you plan on keeping them from it. At least, CJ will want to be in this. He is not one to back down; he's like me in that regard." I said.

It was another voice that spoke up. Jack had just come into the room and with him was his wife and daughter, "I can help with that. After you risked your lives to save and protect my family, I owe you. I want, no; I _need_ to help you take these bastards down. You see; Aro has held my family over me for years. First, it was my parents, then my siblings. Then when I met my mate, her, and now my daughter. I did try to stay away when I first realized that she was my mate, but then Aro found out about her and almost ordered me to be with her. I guess he knew that she and any children we had would give him even more control over me. It was be with her, or watch as she was tortured, raped, and then finally killed. At the time though, he made it sound like he believed that I deserved to be happy. Please, let me help?"

"How could you help with keeping the kids out of this battle?" my mate asked.

"Simple, it's obvious that my family will also need to stay behind. I can't, and won't leave them without protection. Now, if your kids would stay behind to protect them, then they would still be helping in this fight, and I would know that no matter what, my family would be safe." Jack replied.

"It will work, Major. All of the kids will stay safe, and we can go into the fight without havin' to worry about them." Peter spoke up.

"Good, now all we have to do is break the news to CJ. He's going to be fucking _PISSED_ about staying behind. I will just have to try to convince him its for the better." I said.

Again, Peter had something to say, "Major, I can't tell ya why, what I can tell ya is that somethin' is gonna happen, and he will be more than willin' to stay behind. As a matter of fact, he practically will refuse to leave."

You know; this is one of those times that I hate his fucking Yoda shit. There was still a problem with leaving them, Laya would still probably be in the cast and wouldn't be able to help CJ if somehow they were attacked. It needed to be addressed.

Before I could say anything more Carlisle spoke up, "Jack, please forgive our rudeness. Please introduce your family to us."

"No need to apologize sir, you are angry and worried for your family. This beautiful lady here is my wife and mate Carina, and our beautiful baby girl is Miracle Angel. She is a miracle, and she looked just like an angel when she was born. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the prettiest smile. I know her name is strange, but we wanted her name to be one that would let her know how we felt when she was born. We call her Angel. Baby, please say hello to everyone here," he said looking at his daughter.

She turned and came over to everyone and shook each vampire's hand. We told her our names as she said hello to us. She was very polite, and could talk as well as any adult. When she got to us, she looked sad and then told us that she hoped that our daughter would heal fast, as she was really looking forward to meeting another girl that was just like her.

My mate I believe fell in love with the child. Even I found myself liking this young one. It brought back memories of when our kids were little. I actually found myself wishing that either they were still little, or we had more kids. Maybe we should think about adopting some kids. There will be plenty of hybrids that will need loving vampire parents once this is all over with.

The girl seems to have liked my mate as well, as she was continuing to talk to her. What really had me stumped was how in the hell did someone who had butchered women repeatedly, be so loving and gentle with a human female, and have a daughter who was obviously very much loved by him. I would have to ask him, but not now.

Carina told us that she had been trying to get her husband to turn her so that she could help. When asked about why he hadn't turned her yet, his answer made sense.

He was going to turn her but not until after the battle. If he didn't survive the fight, then his family would be left alone. His mate would be a newborn, and even if Kaz injected some of his venom into her, she would still be alone. One whose mate had been killed, and their daughter would need to have at least one parent to raise her.

While she could do it as a human who had lost her husband, as a vampire, she would only be concentrating on revenge. The girl could possibly be left without any parents to raise her. If her mother's vampire instincts were to kick in if he died, then they could override her mother instincts.

We all agreed that it would be best to wait to turn her after the battle. Angel hated the mean vampire that had hurt her mama. Her father had explained that hopefully we would be making sure he never hurt anyone else again. She asked if she could help us.

Her mama told her that she would be helping us by staying with our kids while we went to take care of things. She went on to explain that Laya was hurt and needed to have friends to help take care of her.

Since we still had plans to make, Carina took Angel to go meet CJ, and Laya, if she was awake. Marcus who had been quiet while meeting the girl had a funny look on his face, like he knew something that no one else did. He smiled when she left to go meet the kids.

The planning went on for several hours. Some of it was just a matter of going over it to make sure that any additional plans would work with it, while the rest was coming up with something that would work.

Some of course were thrown out the window, while others were really good but would be hard to actually do it. I had actually forgotten about the wolf pack. Carlisle hadn't, and so he had sent someone to "fetch" them.

Of course, we had to go over everything that had taken place. They didn't seem to really care about anything that had happened except for Leah. She was truly concerned about Laya and even asked if she could visit with her.

She would go and visit after the meeting was over. It was decided that once Laya wasn't in so much pain that we would tell them that they were staying behind to watch Carina and Angel. Felix had suggested that maybe it would be good for a couple of vampires to stay with them, just in case.

Marcus suggested that Kaz and Makenna stay with the kids. Not because they wouldn't be useful to us, they were both extremely good fighters. It was something in Marcus's voice, and in his emotions, that had me wondering if that was the real reason for them staying with the kids. I quickly looked at Edward to let him know I wanted to know what Marcus was thinking. He just shrugged his shoulders.

It was decided that while the first part of the plan would be put into action immediately, the actually attack would take place in three days. For me, that was too fucking long. I was planning on going into the woods and letting go of some of my rage after the meeting was over, but then fucking Yoda just had to add his shit into the picture, "Don't let go of your rage, keep it down but do not release it, yet. Wait until we move in for the attack, then; they will know they unleashed a monster that will not rest until they are dead."

I knew that he was right. I had done this when we were fighting for Maria. My rage would build, being angry that others were in our territory and taking what was mine. I would keep it pushed down, but would not release it. When the fight started, it would be me that took out most of the newborns.

Once we were satisfied about the plans, we made sure that everyone knew where they needed to be, when it was time. In the meantime, the wolves had their part in the plan, and I could only hope that we could trust that they would do what they needed to do.

Their part started immediately, with the help of Felix and Jack. Of course, the brothers couldn't know that Jack was still alive. Felix would monitor what information Aro and Caius had, as well as find out who was loyal without Chelsea's gift.

Jack would actually be working closer with the pack than Felix. His job would be to render the vampires led to the wolves, powerless, with no strength so that they could be killed without the wolves getting hurt.

At this point, then other vampires would take their places. They are ones that are working with us, many of them newborns with gifts, and much control. Having been turned by Makenna and Kaz.

If all went as planned, the ones loyal to Aro would be cut down to a third of what it is now. That would be to our advantage. Chelsea's gift would be taken without her knowledge, and that might make even part of that third turn against the brothers.

Now, I needed to go and see about Laya and tell them the news. I had asked Carina and Angel not to say anything to CJ or Laya about them staying with the kids until I could tell them myself. I also needed to introduce Kaz to them. They already had met Makenna.

With a heavy sigh, I turned to my mate and asked her if she was ready to face their anger at being left out of the actual battle. She smiled and said that she would never be ready to upset the kids, but that she just wanted to hurry and get it over with.

I asked Kaz if he would give us five minutes and then come in. He agreed, saying that he truly hoped that the kids wouldn't mind him staying with them. He was looking forward to getting to know them; they were after all the kids of the Major.

When we got into the room, Laya was sitting up wide awake. I could feel that she was in pain, but it seemed to be much less than what it had been. CJ was sitting next to her on the bed with Angel sitting on his lap. They were talking, and seeming to be getting along quite well.

I couldn't fucking figure out why the girl was in CJ's lap though. I guess it was easier to talk to both of them that way. Carina was talking to Esme, and I'm guessing that we now have a few more members added to the family.

I asked if everyone could step out for a few minutes. I didn't really think that the human, and her daughter needed to watch CJ lose his cool. It was CJ that told me to just go ahead and say whatever it was that I needed to say. Then he shocked me by telling me he had something he needed to say to me, and his mama, as well.

I told him to go first, I was going to postpone this as long as I could, "Well, mom, dad, Angel, here was telling us about how her and her mama would have to stay behind and well, there wouldn't be anyone here to protect them. I was wondering if there is any way that I could miss the fight and stay here with them. I know it sounds like I'm a coward, not wanting to be in the fight, but dad, I feel the need to stay here and protect them. Since it sounds like the fight will take place long before Laya is healed, she will need someone to look after her too."

I was fucking speechless! My mate was too. It took a few minutes before I could say anything, "Are you sure son? I mean if that is what you think is necessary, then I guess we could handle the battle without you."

OH SHIT! My mate was going to rat me out. She just fucking glared at me and of course, the kids caught it, "Mom, what's going on? Why are you looking at dad like that?" CJ asked.

"Because he can be a real asshole sometimes. He was supposed to tell both of you, that you would be staying behind to help watch over Carina, and Angel. He apparently decided that since you wanted to stay behind, that he wouldn't have to tell you he wasn't going to let you fight. He was hoping to have you continue to think he was a good guy. He should have told you that you couldn't go anyway," she told them.

"Wait, we aren't fighting? Why? Its because of my injuries isn't it? I'll heal fast, and then we can train extra hard." Laya cried.

"Princess, since we don't really know how fast you will heal, that and the fact that we are not waiting to attack, means that you will have to sit this one out. The plans changed, and are even at this moment being set into motion. There is also the fact that I can think of no one better than you and CJ to protect a human and her daughter. There will be two others that will be staying behind as well. One you already know and that is Makenna; the other one will be here in a minute. The family all want to see you for a minute if you're up to it." I told her.

"Why did the plans change? When are you going attack?" Laya asked.

"They changed because of the attack on you and your brother. You were hurt, and we are fucking tired of Aro's shit. It needs to stop, now. If everything goes as planned, we will attack in three days. Since you are still healing you will need help protecting Carina and her daughter. The vampires staying behind are only staying to help protect them," my mate explained.

Before she could reply there was a knock on the door. Emmett cracked the door open and asked if the family could come in and say hi. Laya told him that he had better hurry up and get over to her, so she could get a hug from her favorite uncle.

Peter of course then had to let her know that his feelings were hurt. He thought he was her favorite uncle. She told him that they both were. Something was up with Peter though, he was feeling way too fucking excited. It was like he couldn't wait for something to happen.

"Peter, is there something you want to share with me, or us?" I asked him.

"You'll know soon enough. I do want to tell you that Felix just sent me a text that he, and the wolves have arrived at their locations. The wolves are just waiting for Felix to bring the first group. He will let us know as soon as he can what Aro's reaction is to Jack's family being gone, as well as if he believes that the Cullens and Whitlocks are dead," he said.

"Good, now, what in the fuck are you hiding?" I glared at him.

"Like I said, you'll know soon. I think its fuckin' awesome. You, on the other hand, well, let's just say I can't wait to see your face!" Peter said with one of his famous shit eating grins.

One of these days I was going to fucking kill his sorry ass. He never tells me what he knows. I was about to say something to him, my rage at what had happened to my baby girl was still there, and I was more than willing to let some of it out on his ass.

He quickly made his way over to where Laya was and gave her a gentle hug. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and told him that he was her favorite uncle. Problem is that she tells the same thing to Emmett, Edward, and I'm sure that Felix would eventually be in that category as well.

After that he made his way around the other side of the bed. It was as if there was about to be a show, and he wanted front row seating to watch. He was just looking at me, and once again; that grin was plastered on his face, cocky bastard.

I was brought out of the staring shit that was going on between Peter and I by Kaz, who had just walked up to me. I was seriously going to have to fucking mess that asshole up for not telling me what was going on. I did notice that Peter's grin just got bigger.

I turned to Kaz and asked him if he was ready to meet the kids. He said that he was more than ready and excited. I patted him on the shoulder and told him to follow me to the bed, that Laya would have to stay in bed for awhile longer.

As we got to the bed, I noticed that Laya had already seen Kaz and was staring at him. I went to introduce them, "Kaz this is my son CJ, and my daughter Laya. Kids, this is one of the vampires that will be staying with you. He is also Felix's sire, and he has turned many of the newborns working with us, along with Makenna." I said.

He quickly shook CJ's hand, but never took his eyes off of Laya. He moved closer so that he could take her hand. He was now staring into her eyes, and without even removing them from her, gently kissed the back of her hand. He then told her, "It is my pleasure to be able to meet such a beautiful young lady. Never, before have I seen such beauty."

I watched as she took her eyes off of his long enough to look at her hand which was still being held by his. She quickly found his eyes again, but I noticed that she was blushing. She turned her face away from his gaze.

He used his free hand to move her face back to where he could see her, "Please, you are too beautiful for words, and I need to see you. I would love to see you smile. Will you smile for me?"

She broke out into the most beautiful smile I think I have ever seen on her. _OH FUCK NO! _This shit is not happening. There is no fucking way! I looked over at my mate, and she looked at me, smiling, and nodded her head. I'm gonna kill the bastard.

He had made the mistake of moving closer to her. I started growling, and he moved at vampire speed to crouch in front of _MY_ baby girl, like I was a danger to her. It was then that I heard my mate telling me to fucking calm down.

"There is no fucking way I'm going to back off. She is too fucking young for this shit!" I growled out.

I heard my daughter crying, and saying, "Please daddy."

"Sir, I understand that this is your daughter, and you feel that she is too young. I can assure you that I will always honor her, and treat her with respect. I will also honor you and your mate as her parents. I will respect her wishes, and yours, but surely, you don't expect us to stay away from each other. I don't really want to fight with you, but I will if I need to. She is my mate." Kaz told me.

I took one look at my daughter whose eyes were pleading with me not to hurt this vampire that was trying to protect her. I couldn't handle this shit right now; she is my baby, and there is no fucking way this vampire was going to touch her.

My mate came closer to me and told me to calm down. She asked me to go with her, and that she needed to talk to me privately. There was no fucking way I was leaving him with my daughter. She's just a baby for fucks sake.

Carlisle promised that the family wouldn't let Kaz alone with her. I still didn't want to leave. It was Kaz that actually convinced me to go by telling me, "Sir, you know I thought that we were good friends. I highly respect you, and Bella. Do you really think that I would do anything to disrespect your daughter, or you? What if this had been your mate, sir? I think that it would be in your daughter's best interest for you to back off, and go with your mate and let her fucking calm you down."

I glared at him, "Do not fucking touch her!"

I allowed my mate to pull me out of the building, and out into the woods. She asked me to hunt with her, knowing that would help to calm me down. I was too fucking pissed off, to say anything. How in the fuck could my mate, her mother, be so fucking calm about all of this?

After bring down a huge grizzly bear, I waited for my mate to finish with her hunt. I knew that she was pissed off about my reaction to Laya finding her mate. But fuck, this was our baby. I never expected the reaction from her that I got when she walked up after her hunt.

She walked up to me and fucking punched me. I wasn't expecting it, so I was knocked down. She was on me in a flash. Her teeth were only inches from my face, and she was growling at me.

"You are a fucking asshole! Do you understand that not only did you threaten to hurt the only man that will ever make our daughter smile, and be happy? You also could have easily hurt her, by hurting him? You should be happy that its someone that we have gotten the chance to know, and that we actually like, a lot. I thought you wanted our daughter to be happy? Well, now, she will be."

"She's just a baby. I can't stand the thought of what he will do to her. She's pure, and she needs to stay that way." I was yelling at this point.

"Are you even listening to yourself? Surely, you can't be that selfish. Don't you want her to be happy, in love, and possibly even give us grand kids? I know it's hard to think of her as having a relationship with not just a man, but a vampire, especially knowing what all that entails. He did promise to respect her wishes, and ours. I trust him with her; he is her mate, and there is no way he will hurt her. Please baby, let her have what we have, a love that is strong, and will never stop, or go away. Accept this, you will only end up hurting her, and yourself," she whispered the last part.

She got up and walked over to a tree and stood there looking out into the woods. Her back was turned to me, and I realized that she was right. I could tell that she was sobbing, by the way, her shoulders were shaking.

This was bad, really bad. Again, I had fucked up not only as a parent, but as a mate as well. We needed to get back, and I needed to apologize to both Laya and Kaz. First, though I needed to apologize to my mate, and I needed to show her how much I loved her.

If it wasn't for her, I probably would have killed the one that I now knew would probably be my future son-in-law. I really needed to let her know she is still my world.

With that last thought, I got up and went to her. I pulled her into my arms, and told her how sorry I was, and that I would apologize to Laya and Kaz when we got back. First, though, I really needed to show her how much she means to me.

I gave her a passionate kiss, and proceeded to let my hands roam over her body. . .

**A/N I'm really hoping that you guys will review and let me know your thoughts about Laya, and her dad's reaction to what happened. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, and alerts. Now, I'm letting everyone know that if you want to read my new story, and you haven't already, you might want to add me to your author alerts. It is an AH story and is very dark. It will only get darker. It deals with rape, and its not a one time thing. It will go on for months. It is a J/B story. I have already written the first chapter, and have it back from my beta. I'm hoping to post it either Sat. night my time, or Sunday morning. Also, there are only a couple of chapters left of this story. It could be three more, just depends on how much I can get into the last two chapters. There will of course be an Epilogue. Let me know your thoughts. Love ya guys.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N I want to thank my beta KareBear1965, and my pre-reader sinfulroad69 for their help with this chapter, I love you guys. I'm going to let you get to the chapter. There will be an explanation as to why it took me so long to get this chapter posted. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**Peter POV**

Jack and Felix had just come back from the first round of gittin' rid of a group of guards, and then replacin' them with the newborns that had been turned by Makenna and Kaz. Well, the first batch were actually older ones, but still some were less than a year old.

Turns out that with Marcus, and Carlisle's help, they had turned over five thousand. They were now all skilled fighters, and all had gifts. Most were of little to no use in battle, but still they could fight and win against vampires much older than them.

Felix knew that a few of the original guards hated Aro and Caius and were not loyal without Chelsea's gift. I guess him bein' the leader of the guards, he had to know who was loyal only because of her gift and therefore, knew who to pull aside and give them a choice.

Actually, they were all given a choice and those who said they would stay loyal to Aro were thrown to the wolves, literally. They had taken only a few of the ones we were puttin' in their place. We needed to make sure that it would work. Felix just told the guards that were still there, that he had found those to be disloyal and just replaced them.

He was their leader, so of course they fuckin' believed him. He had gone back to the compound with the new guards and was able to get them settled in with the rest of the guards. He was gonna have to be really careful as to not make any of the really loyal ones suspicious.

Felix and Jack came into the room where Laya was healin' in to tell us that the first group had been taken care of. Everything was goin' accordin' to the plan. Felix told us that Aro, and Caius both believed that the family had all been killed.

Jack came back to spend some time with his family, and then they were gonna go git some more replacements and then continue to take out guards. The only problem with that is that Angel didn't wanna leave CJ. She was still talkin' to both him and Laya, but I knew why she didn't wanna leave.

They are mates. I thought for sure that Jasper would have noticed the emotions of both of them. Of course, CJ doesn't even know yet; he just thinks that he wants to protect her and her mama. Angel, well, she just thinks that CJ is "pretty".

Maybe its for the best that Jasper didn't pick up on it. I'm not sure he could handle both kids findin' their mate, almost at the same time. I thought he was gonna kill Kaz there for a minute. Shit, the way he was actin' you would have thought that he had already had his way with Laya.

I did promise Jasper that Laya wouldn't be left alone with Kaz. So the family was in the room with them. Kaz had tried to sit next to her on the bed, but hey; I'm her fuckin' uncle, and I sure as shit ain't lettin' him sit on the bed with her. He sat in a chair on the side of the bed, but held her good hand while they talked.

It was one of those times that everyone was in the room, and so I figured it was a good time to ask Jack. I think everyone has been wanting to know the answer to the question I was dyin' to ask him, "Hey Jack; I know you are about to head back out to take care of more guards, but I have a question, and I believe that everyone else here is wonderin' the same thing as me. I have watched ya with your mate, and daughter. You seem to be a very carin', and lovin' vampire. Why in the hell did you kill all of those women in London? Why didn't you drain them instead of carvin' them up like Thanksgivin' turkeys?"

He looked at his wife, and she just smiled and then nodded for him to go ahead and tell us. Just from her body language, I got the feelin' that she was proud of him. I couldn't understand how in the hell, she could be proud of him for doin' what he did.

She spoke up after he said nothing for a minute, "Honey, I have gotten to know these people, and I'm pretty sure that once they hear the whole story they will understand, and accept it just like I have. I know that murder is wrong, but those so-called women that you killed was not murder. Tell them."

"I was turned a century before London became terrorized by who they called Jack the Ripper. I had decided to become a doctor a few years earlier. The thought of actually being useful as a vampire to the human world was something that never left me. You see; I had always wanted to be a doctor, and even after I was turned the desire never left me."

He continued, "I went to the finest medical school in America and then once I had completed my studies I wanted to learn more. The medical school in London was teaching a new technique at the time called surgery. I went there looking forward to attending another top school at the time. Again, I finished and was excited to be able to help others with my new knowledge."

"Unlike Carlisle though I did not drink from animals. I had found early on that if I kept myself well fed; I wasn't tempted or even bothered by human blood. I hated having to kill, and found I could do humans more good than harm by killing criminals like Peter and Char. I started my own clinic, and loved helping the ones that came to me."

He waited for a minute, and I could tell he was comin' to the hard part, "I had been there a few years when I had to stay late to help a very sick child. I knew the boy was dying and because medicine wasn't advanced like it is now, there was nothing I could do for the boy. I had him in a room, and stayed with him making sure he was as comfortable as possible. It was about three in the morning when he passed. I left shortly after."

He went on, "On my way home, I overheard several women talking. They were prostitutes and what they said would have made my blood run cold if I had any. It seems that they all had vendettas against men in general and were actually gloating about what they were doing. They were taking men, fucking them, then killing them, after they tortured them first. I decided to step in."

"I decided to follow them and found out that they usually didn't torture or kill as a group, but individually. They were doing it to any man that went with them, and while most could barely afford to pay them for their services, they still killed them. I couldn't figure out what they were doing with the bodies either, as none had been found. As soon as the man was dead by the hand of the female I had followed, I waited. She covered the man's body with a sheet, and quickly left."

"I followed her to a small factory. She went inside and I heard her talk to someone, telling them she had another one for them. A few minutes later, she came out with three others. She took them back to where the man was, and they put him in some kind of bag, and carried him out. The other man stayed behind to give her money."

"The others did the same, and I decided that after a few nights of this that I needed to find out what the place was. So I waited for daylight, and everyone was up and about, and then watched the main entrance. I would see people go in and come out with either cans, or wrapped packages, looking like fresh meat. I took a chance and asked someone about it. I was told that the factory bought old horses, ground them up, and made dog food out of them. The meat was always fresh. Being a vampire, I could tell by the smell, it wasn't horse meat they were selling. Even as a vampire, I felt sick."

"I eventually understood that they were bringing at least one, and on rare occasions, two dead men a night to this place. I could have just informed the police, but most if not all of the officers were "clients" of these ladies. So I decided to seek justice for the unfortunate men, I ended up killing the four ladies the same way they killed the men. Slitting their throats, cutting them open, and removing an organ or two."

"Four? There were at least five women, plus even more that were thought to have been killed by the same person. What about the letters that were sent to the police? Didn't you kill all of those women?" Carlisle asked.

"No to all of those questions. I only killed the four. Someone else seemed to want to get the attention, for the killings. He wrote the letters, and he killed far more women than even they thought. At least, I'm assuming that he killed them all. I left after the last bitch was dead. I went to Italy, and it was there that I met with Aro."

"Well, I still can't condone the killing of the women, yet I do understand in a way. They needed to be stopped, and it was clear that the police wouldn't stop them. I am glad that you are not the cold-blooded killer that everyone thought you to be. At least as far as the women are concerned." Carlisle said.

"I know you might think that I am cold blooded when I have killed vampires for no other reason than Aro wanted me to. I have not actually killed that many on my own. Felix and sometimes other guards actually did the killing; I just weakened them. I'm not saying that I'm innocent, and they are guilty. I hated what Aro made me do. I'm sorry for even thinking about killing your family." Jack spoke quietly.

Everyone let him know that he was forgiven, and now accepted into the family. Especially now that he was gonna really be a part of the family because of his daughter and CJ. He had seen them together, and I don't think he picked up on the why part of his daughter wanting to stay with her new friends.

Matter of fact, I don't think anyone else picked up on it except me. Then again, I did have a heads up with my "knowing shit". I have to say that I didn't know exactly what would happen with the kids, just that somethin' special was gonna happen, and it was gonna piss the Major off somethin' fierce.

I was right as usual, and after seein' the Major's reaction to watchin' Laya see her mate for the first time, well, maybe next time I should warn him. I couldn't have told him what it was, but I could have told him that somethin' was about to make him pissed off.

Then again, it could have made it worse. He would be expectin' somethin' and might have been more ready to attack, had he known even just that much. Sometimes, this "knowin' shit" is hard on me. Especially now.

I'm havin' one of my "feelins' and its not good. Again, I don't know who, why, when, or where. I just know that someone in this family isn't gonna make it through the battle. They won't be comin' back home.

Yep, somebody is gonna die, and I can't do a fuckin' thing about it. I also know that if I say anythin' to anyone, then the worry that it could be their mate could distract them durin' the fight, and cause even more deaths.

I did ask Alice in a round-about way if she saw anyone gettin' hurt or worse, but there were too many decisions that haven't been made yet. I was also wonderin' when or even if Carlisle was gonna tell the rest of the family the truth about what he, Marcus had been up to.

I had a "feelin'" and knew to ask Kaz about it. He decided to tell me since I am Laya's favorite uncle. Well, it also might have been the little threat I used on him. Told him I would put in a good word for him to the Major, if he didn't tell me, I was gonna rile up the Major against him.

Now, don't go and get all pissy at me. I wasn't really gonna do it. Naw, there's no fuckin' way I would make it harder on Laya. I just made him _think_ I was gonna do it. Well, it fuckin' worked, he sang like one of them song birds that humans are so fond of.

It wasn't a good idea to ask about it. It would only make it easier on us in the battle, this much I knew. So, I left it alone, it wouldn't change our plans anyway. I did decide to ask Carlisle why he didn't tell anyone. But that could wait.

I figured that I had better tell Jasper what I have been feelin' about the battle. To be honest, at this point, I'm not sure that we win. I ain't feelin' bad about it; I just know that at least one of us is gonna lose our lives.

I'm hopin' that Bella can calm Jasper's ass down. I know she can, she always has been able to calm him, and talk sense into him. On second thought maybe I should just keep this bit of information to myself. Jasper knowin' about it won't change it. I think maybe I should have a private talk with Carlisle.

I can ask him about the information he has and why he didn't share it. Then I will tell him what I'm feelin', and he can deal with it. Maybe he will even know if it should be shared with Jasper or the others. Yeah, that's good. He is the head of this family, and he can decide what to do with this information. With that in mind, I head over to Carlisle, worried, and yeah; I'm gonna admit that I'm scared too, about what is gonna happen in the next few days.

**Bella POV**

After giving my mate hell for his reaction to our daughter finding her mate, I had to walk away. I was really upset with him. He could have very well lost not only his daughter's happiness, but his daughter as well, if he had attacked Kaz.

I did understand where he was coming from though. Our baby girl is no longer a baby. I think it's mostly that we both know what it means to be mated to a vampire, and the thought of Laya doing that is hard on us. Technically, she is only ten years old.

The sobs came fast and hard. Why was I sobbing? I think that everything is almost too much for me. Especially with Laya getting hurt, her finding her mate, Jasper's reaction to it, and then of course there's the part that I'm now sure that my mate missed.

I didn't though. I think that Jasper was so into not wanting to tell CJ that he wasn't going to be fighting, that he didn't catch on to what was happening. Shit, I don't think that even CJ understood why he felt like he did. I do have to say though that it was actually Marcus's reaction that helped me to understand what was going on.

He was looking first at Laya, and Kaz, then he looked over at CJ with Angel in his lap. His face lit up like fourth of July fireworks. He quickly recovered, and put a look of indifference on his face, but I caught it. Now, all I have to do is figure out how to tell Jasper that Laya wasn't the only one to find her mate.

Obviously, it will still be at least four years before CJ can claim his mate, but still, they are mates. He may not even recognize that she is his mate until she becomes a young woman. Of course, she will start looking more like a woman, before she actually becomes one, and that could lead to his feelings going wacky before she is ready. This could be really hard on him. I do think that Jasper would have been better with CJ finding his mate, than his baby daughter though.

This brought me back to why I was sobbing; I was overwhelmed with everything that has happened within the last couple of months. I suddenly felt Jasper's arms around me, and I was pulled into a passionate kiss. I forgot what I was upset about.

After a minute, he broke the kiss and whispered how sorry he was. He told me that on one hand he didn't want even to think about his baby girl being with a man, or vampire, yet, he did want her to be loved, and cherished. I think that we both knew Kaz well enough to know that he would do just that to her and for her.

When we first met him, he told us how excited he was to get to meet the Major's kids. He knew that both of them would be just as badassed as their parents. Papaw has a really hard time _not_ talking to anyone who will listen about his grand kids, so he already knew they could fight a vampire and win.

One thing was for sure, there is no one I would rather have to be mated to our daughter than Kaz. He had actually stood up to the Major, and would have no problem doing it again if he fucks up. He has a fiery compassion, and is perfect for Laya. He is also a bit of a romantic, which is what she always dreamed of having in a mate.

I needed to tell Jasper about CJ. I sure don't want him to find out later that I knew and never said anything. After the kiss, he had sat down and pulled me into his lap. He was nuzzling my neck, so I started purring. It really wasn't intentional. It's an automatic response to our mates.

"Baby, there is something else you need to know. I didn't want to keep it from you, but you are still upset about Laya. I'm not sure that it will be helpful or not at this point, but I won't keep it from you." I whispered.

He nodded for me to go on, and I gave him a quick kiss before continuing,"I don't think anyone else figured it out, and I probably wouldn't have if I hadn't seen Marcus's reaction. I just put two and two together and, well, Laya wasn't the only one to find her mate. Baby, our son is going to need his dad, in a very different way now."

He pulled back so that he could see my eyes, "Darlin', what are you trying to tell me?"

"CJ found his mate too. Probably, before Laya did. I don't know if CJ realizes that she is his mate, but I saw Marcus's face, and he knows they are mates." I replied.

"Darlin' I'm confused. There were only two others that are not family in the room. One is married and mated already; the other is a little girl. So I don't understand. Who is his mate? Surely, you are not going to tell me it was the little girl?" he said.

I just stared into his eyes, and nodded slowly. I waited for him to process this information before going on, "Think back on the conversation you had with him. Remember he wanted to stay and protect both the mother and the little girl. Is that normal for him? No, he would want to be in the battle; he's like his father in that regard. Didn't you see the way he was looking at her? It was like she was the only thing that existed as far as he was concerned. Yet, there was no lust. I'm not an empath, but I could tell that there were no impure thoughts or feelings towards her. I think her mother picked up on it as well."

I went on, "He's going to need you in a very different way now. Once she starts to look more like a woman, the need to claim her may very well hit him. He will need to wait until she is ready for that. She will need to finish growing physically, and then he will need to wait until she is ready. Of course with him being half human, it could be that the urge to claim her will be less than that of a full vampire, or not there at all."

"If he doesn't realize that they are mates, should we tell him?" Jasper asked.

"No, he needs to figure it out himself, just like you had to figure out that I was your mate. Even though the whole family knew before you did, they still let you figure it out on your own. Took you forever as I recall. As a matter of fact, I believe that I figured it out first!" I said laughing.

"No, I did. And what in the hell do you mean that the family knew before I did? I was the one that told them we were mates." He replied.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but they all knew long before you did. They told me about all the times you would stare at the stairs after I went to bed. Even about the times you were caught sitting outside my door, while I slept. Oh, and when you would stare at the stairs, they couldn't get your attention. They kept making bets as to how long it would take you to figure it out!" I told him.

"I never did any of that fucking shit, did I? And how would you remember anyway; you were mostly human at that time." He replied.

"Yes I was, but I kept a journal, and wrote down everything that had to do with you or me. Of course I had to be told about what you did when I was sleeping. I thought that was the sweetest thing for you to sit outside my room while I slept." I told him.

He bent down to whisper in my ear, "You don't know how badly I wanted to lay down next to you, touch you, kiss you, and make love to you. I wanted just to hold you, and to have you hold me. I needed that more than I needed blood at that time. I still need all of that, even more now."

"Can I ask you a question, baby?" I asked.

He was starting to kiss my neck and suck on the skin there. He grunted letting me know to ask, "When we get back we'll be getting ready to attack, and won't have anytime to ourselves right?"

Again, he just grunted, "I need you to make love to me. Not claim, not fuck me. I need you to make slow sweet love to me. Please, cowboy?"

He never said a word. Neither of us spoke. We took our time, removing each piece of clothing slowly. We made sure to take our time in worshiping each others bodies. We both needed this, to let each other know that our mate is loved.

We both were confident that we would win the fight, yet, deep down, there was also the knowledge that the possibility was there that one of us might not come out of the battle. That was a very terrifying, yet very real possibility, and I needed to know that Jasper would not try to follow me if something like that did somehow happen.

We had been at it for almost twelve hours now, and we really needed to get back. I needed to make sure that Jasper would stay to take care of the kids, in case something happened to me. I started, "Baby, there's something that I really need to ask you. You won't like it but I really need for you to agree. In return, I will agree to the same promise if the situation is reversed. I need you to promise that you won't try to end your life if something happens to me."

He jerked up, and started growling, "Isabella, NO! _Do. Not. Ask. Me. To. Stay. Alive. If. You. Are. Dead. _I can't; I won't make that kind of promise."

"I understand baby; I feel the same way. Think of the kids, they will need at least one of us. Especially since they have both found their mates. They are going to need us in the coming years. I will make the same promise to you. Please baby, I need to know that our babies will have at least one of us." I whispered softly.

I looked into his eyes and saw the intense pain. I felt the same way, the thought of having to live without him was almost too much for me. Yet, we needed to for our babies. I could tell that he did not want to have to think about losing me.

After a minute of us staring into each other's eyes he finally spoke up, "I will agree to the promise only on one condition. You will do everything in your power to come out of this alive. You will fight right next to me, and you will not go too far away. I understand that in fighting, you might end up being thrown or somehow get further away from me. In that case, I will do my best to get back close to you. Actually, make that two conditions, the second is to promise me the same thing."

I nodded, letting him know that I was making the same promise to him. He wasn't done though, "One more thing, darlin'; I want us to practice together using your shield to amplify my gift, in actual fighting. I want us to go against some of the guards they are replacing, see how effective it will be. This way, we can see any weaknesses that might be there, and fix it, while knowing that others are there to come to our aid if we need it. We'll be safe."

We reluctantly got dressed, and started the trek back to where we now called home. Jasper wanted to get back and discuss this with the others. I could tell that he also wanted to make sure that Kaz had not made a move on his daughter. He kept mumbling something along the lines of "if he fucking touches her, I will fucking rip his hands off."

I also heard him say something about Kaz never getting near his baby girl if he could help it, and then he mumbled something about sending him emotions to keep him from claiming her, like extreme fear. I glared at him, letting him know that I heard every fucking word!

He said he was sorry, and I reminded him that he had always wanted his baby girl to be happy. He understood, still I knew this is our baby that we were talking about. He didn't seem to mind that CJ had found his mate as well, except for the fact that she was so young.

When we got back to the compound, we found the family in one of the training areas sparring. Felix, Jack, and Edward had just come back from another round of exchanging guards. Edward had gone to read the minds and find out who was loyal to Aro, and who would want to fight with us.

They would do a group or two of guards, and then come back to spend time with their mates. Jasper explained what he wanted us to do, and they quickly told us that they would be leaving in a couple of hours to do another group, we could go with them. Of course, we would have to explain to the wolf pack as well, they would be there to step in if we needed them to.

We wanted to go and check on Laya, and were about to turn to leave when Jack and his mate, Carina walked up. They were both looking at us with unhappy faces, and almost glaring. Great, more pissed-off parents.

They came up to us and explained that they knew what was going on with their daughter and our son. They weren't really mad, just upset that it happened while she was still just a baby. They had concerns of course because they knew obviously, how the mating works for a vampire.

Carlisle then explained to them that since CJ was only half vampire, it could change the need for him to claim her. We also explained that CJ had been raised to respect others, and that he would not be able to do anything to hurt her, or scare her. We all knew that he apparently didn't realize that they were mates.

They also wanted us to promise that if Jack didn't make it out of the battle, that we would make sure his wife, and daughter would be taken care of. Carina got pissed at her mate for even suggesting that he might not make it back, yet we all knew the truth. The battle would be won, but at what price?

I decided to go on ahead and check on the kids. Jasper wanted to catch up on what Jack and Felix had been able to get done. Carina came with me, knowing her husband wanted to talk about the upcoming battle without her hearing everything.

When we got to the room, the kids were staying in, I knocked and then went in. Both Laya, and Angel were asleep, since it was about three in the morning. CJ was sitting next to Angel holding her little hand. He was wide awake and smiling down at her, watching her sleep.

When he heard us come in he looked up at me and smiled. He had his dad's smile, you know the one where only the left side goes up, I always referred to it as the smirk. I guess he knew that I had gotten his dad calmed down, and even _how_ I did it.

I went over to him and gave him a hug. At least as much as I could with him still holding Angel's tiny hand. I did ask him how his sister was doing, and he told me that she was still having a lot of pain, but it was less than it had been right after her clavicle had been popped back into place.

I asked him where Kaz was at, I had expected him to be here with his new-found mate. He started laughing quietly before finally speaking, "Mom, Peter told him he had to leave after she fell asleep. He told him he was not gonna let dad rip him apart because he let him stay with her while she slept. It took Uncle Peter, Emmett, Edward, papaw, Ethan, and Aunt Rose to get him to leave the room. Then he apologized for being disrespectful. He left to go hunting and said that he would bring Laya back some animal blood. He hasn't gotten back yet. I think he really got scared that her family would attack him."

"I kind of feel sorry for him. Not only does he have to almost get attacked by your father, but he has the whole family watching him like a hawk. I was able to get your dad to see reason about her finding her mate. But I know what it's like to find the one that will turn your life upside down, and change everything that you thought you knew." I told him.

Jack and Jasper both came through the door. Jack wanted to take his wife and put her to bed. She hadn't had any sleep as she wanted to stay with their daughter who wanted to sleep in here with her new friends.

CJ promised both of them that she would be taken care of. I told them that I would be staying in here with the girls, CJ was going to his room to sleep. He tried to argue that if Angel woke up, and he wasn't there that she would cry. Jasper was a little surprised, so was I.

CJ had never argued when we told him to do something. Jasper, understanding the reason behind it, didn't say anything about him arguing. Instead, he promised him that he would keep Angel asleep, until either he woke up, or Laya did. He left to get some sleep after that. Apparently, the need to be close to her, was already very strong in him. Looks like we are going to have a very interesting next few years, with our son and his mate.

**Major/Jasper POV**

We were now heading to where Felix and Jack were to bring the fucking guards. My mate and I had met up with the wolf pack, and explained what we wanted to do. Marcus had told all of us that he would like for each couple to try to take down the guard members that would stay loyal.

The reason being, it would give everyone a chance in a real fight to see just how good they were and with the gifted ones, a chance to see how to use their gifts while fighting. Obviously, there was no real danger to any of us, as we had the wolf pack who were more than capable of taking down huge vampires.

The main difference between this and sparring is that we would actually have to kill other vampires in order to live. The newer ones in the family either didn't have any experience or very little experience with actually killing. I was all for letting everyone take their turn. Felix said that there were a few hundred more guards that needed to be dealt with, so everyone would have a chance.

We only had two days left before we attacked. Most of Carlisle's old friends had joined us. Zafrina had let Aro see a vision of them leaving. Aro had threatened all of them saying that once he had defeated everyone, and was the only brother left; he would be coming after them. If they wouldn't fight with him, they would all be destroyed later.

Which was pretty stupid of him, seeing as he wanted to keep his plans a secret from both of his brothers. Then again, as far as he knew they were leaving and so they wouldn't be able to say anything to anyone. He was being way too fucking cocky!

We were standing just slightly behind some trees. Daniel of course was masking our scent as well as that of the wolves. I had told Jack that he was not to use his gift to help us, unless he saw that my mate was in trouble.

My mate asked me a question that Jack had already answered for me, "How was he still "working" for Aro if his family was safe?"

He explained that he had allowed Aro to read him, and see that he was still going to be loyal to him. Ethan had put into his mind, what was needed to fool Aro into believing that Jack would fight by his side.

We heard the guards coming through the trees, and got ready to attack. They would be asked first, given a choice to stay loyal or side with us. Edward had been waiting for them to show up. He would walk out, and let Felix, and Jack know who was being truthful and who wasn't. They would make sure the guards knew the consequences of refusing to join us was death.

There were about twenty guards in this group. Felix explained what was going on. Five immediately wanted to join us, six said they would, but Edward said they were lying. The last nine would stay loyal no matter what.

That meant that my mate, and I would be fighting fifteen fucking guards. This is gonna be so fucking easy. The five that said they wanted to fight with us were taken to the side and told not to interfere, or they would be killed. My mate and I stepped out from behind the trees.

Most of the guard members knew who we were, and they were shocked when they saw us. What they didn't know is that the wolves were there to help if we needed them. The wolf pack was now surrounding us, but were staying out of sight, unless or until they were needed.

Jack and Felix have both moved off to the side to stand with the ones that aren't fighting. Bella and I knew what we were going to do and in what order. We had discussed this not only with each other but with the family. Bella's shield would come up, only to amplify and not to protect.

We crouched down into our attack positions, and some of the guards felt fear when they realized they would be fighting me. Others actually started to fucking laugh, and then asked if we actually expected to win, with just the two of us.

My mate actually told them that they were just fucking afraid of us and were just trying to stop the enevatiable. Then she egged two of them to come on and just try to take her out!

It was silently agreed to let two of the idiots fight Bella. I stepped back slightly and so did the others. I watched as the two assholes stepped forward and proceeded to both go into crouches. They were standing in front of her to the side, in a way that they would be coming at her from different directions.

I would let these two fight her, and once she had taken them out, then we would use our gifts and take out the rest. They were both much larger than she was, but I had trained her to fight two at a time. I was confident that she could handle these two idiots, as they were feeling way too smug, that is a dangerous thing to have in a fight.

The second that they launched themselves at her, she turned slightly waiting for the exact moment to move. Just as they were about to collide with my mate, she jumps up, spins, and flips her body, and lands a few feet away from where she had been standing. The idiots ended up making an impact with each other in mid air.

She turns to me with mischief in her eyes, and asks if that was all they had. She was fucking beautiful, and lethal, and I was so fucking proud that she was mine. The idiots tried the same tactic again with the same results. I think that my mate was tired of their games and decided to change up the fight.

She stalked towards them, and they split up and were going to come at her from opposite directions. Just as they both once again launched themselves at her, she turned her body, crouched down, grabbing the first one to reach her by the leg, and swung him around using him as a bat to knock the second one into a tree, then threw him in the same direction, making sure she kept his leg.

She gave the vampire no time to recover before she was on him and had his other leg off. At this point, the other idiot threw himself at her, and she leapt out of the way just a second before he could grab her.

Knowing the first one couldn't go anywhere she turned and launched her body towards the other one and was on him before he could get back up. She had his head off before he even knew she was there. Damn, she was so fucking sexy when she was fighting.

I knew it would be a quick and easy fight for her; the fuckers were way too smug. They thought that there was no fucking way a female, especially a small female could even touch them. That was their downfall.

As soon as the second one was taken care of by her, she came over to my side and we both faced the other thirteen vampires that were now worried. She brought her shield up, and I sent them as much fear and pain as I could.

Every single one of them fucking went down, and we took our time ripping. The others already had a fire going, and once they were all in the fire the wolves came out. They were all still stunned over having watched my mate defeat two big highly skilled vampires. The problem is they didn't think they would need their skills, after all, she was just a small female.

Carlisle came out with the vampires that would take their places. They also spoke with the five that decided to fight with us and made sure they understood that under no circumstances were they to say anything to anyone. If anyone noticed the missing guards, then Felix would just say that he found them to be traitorous, and destroyed them. Of course, he had to find replacements.

They were also made to understand that if they spoke to anyone about anything that they saw there would be no mercy for them. Peter, the fucker, actually told them that if they did say anything to anyone, we would turn Bella loose on them. They all because frightened at that bit of information.

Thirty-six hours from now, we would strike. We were going to strike fast, and hard, just like a Cobra. It is something that I'm sincerely hoping will be over fast. Marcus already had plans ready so that he wouldn't be with Aro, and Caius when we attacked. He would be at our secret compound so that at least he would survive.

I just hoped that he wouldn't be the only one to survive. Yeah, I admit; I'm fucking worried. I guess that could be a good thing. Right now, I needed to talk to Kaz have him make me a promise. I needed to know that if, for some reason, we didn't make it back, he would take care of Laya.

Something was nudging at me, and for the first time, I felt like I guess kind of like what Peter must go through. Something bad was gonna happen, I just fucking wish I knew what. For the first time in my life, I wasn't looking forward to the fight. I just fucking wish it was over.

**A/N Please review and tell me your thoughts. Alright, I know it was almost a month between this chapter and the last one. I was working everyday, and then I got sick and ended up in the hospital. I was in there for several days, and then it took me a week to recover at home. I am truly sorry that this chapter took me so long, and as long as I don't get sick again it will never take me this long again. As you can probably tell the story is winding down and there is one or two chapters after this and then the Epilogue. I guess you could tell that this was mostly a filler, but one with lots of information. The next chapter will be the big battle. For those who are following my other story Unseen Scars, I'm starting the next chapter. I'm not making any promises as to when it will be posted, its a very hard story to write, and I need to take my time. Any questions about either story you can ask in a review, and I will do my best to answer it. Thanks to everyone for adding this story to their favorites, and alerts, love you guys.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Please forgive me for the long wait, I have been working everyday, and tired when I wasn't working. Thanks to my awesome beta KareBear1965, and my prereader sinfulroad69. They both helped to make this much better to read. Part of this chapter was really hard to write, but I did it. There is a lemon in this one, and the battle. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I don't not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
><strong>

**Bella POV**

Tonight is the night that we will be making our move. Most of the guards except for those who stayed close to Aro and Caius had been replaced with ones who would fight with us.

The rest of the family had been filtering in. We had left our private compound since tonight was the night we would either win or lose. We had decided to move the kids, as well as Carina, and Angel to the human compound. This way, they could blend in, and it would be harder for them to be found in case anything happened.

Laya was doing much better; she was no longer having any pain. Carlisle had checked her out earlier and said that she was healing faster than what even he had expected. He said that he thought that between Kaz's attention to his mate, and the amount of blood, she was consuming that was the main factor for her quick healing.

Anyone could tell that Kaz was doing everything he knew to do to not only impress his mate, our daughter, but her father as well. He doted on her, bringing her anything that she wanted, and added some of his own things. Her room was now so full of flowers; it was actually hard to get around.

I knew they hadn't shared a kiss yet. It was a good thing too, because every time he even tried to hold her hand, her daddy was growling or hissing at him. I kept trying to explain that he was not going to hurt her, and that if he didn't stop, he would end up doing the very thing that he was afraid of Kaz doing, which was hurt her.

Then, it finally happened. It was last night, and Laya was tired. Kaz had been with her all day, and needed to go hunting. He had been going everyday but not for himself. For his mate, to bring her animal blood. He made the mistake of kissing her goodnight on her cheek.

It happened so fast that it took everyone a minute to finally catch up. Jasper had just walked in, just as Kaz kissed her, and he went ballistic. He had the poor vampire pinned down by his throat, and was about to bite him when our daughter screamed at him.

She had actually gotten up off the bed and was coming over to where her daddy had her mate pinned down. She was crying hard and could barely talk yet she still managed to beg her daddy to stop and let him go. He didn't at first, and it wasn't until Kaz spoke up, well, as much as he could that Jasper finally listened.

"Jasper, please tell me you don't want to hurt your daughter? You know as well as I do, if you hurt me, it could destroy her. I have allowed you to threaten me, be angry with me, and even now, I'm not fighting you. But there is one thing that I _will NOT_ allow you to do and that is hurt Laya, my mate; I will, fight you on this." Kaz choked out.

I watched as Jasper just stared at the vampire that was beneath him. Laya had gone the rest of the distance, but knew enough not to try to touch either vampire. She once again begged, "Daddy, please let him go. I need him. Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, but I need my mate."

He finally looked up at Laya. I could see his eyes go from anger, to pain, and he let Kaz go. Laya went over to Kaz first to make sure he was alright. Then she went over to her daddy and hugged him as best she could. They stayed that way for a few minutes, and I knew they were having a private time of showing each other how they felt.

Kaz seeming to understand that his mate needed this time with Jasper got up and came over to where I was. He apologized to me, explaining that he had only kissed her on the cheek, but apparently, Jasper, thought there was more going on.

I told him that I understood both his side, and Jasper's side. He had walked in just as a male had kissed his baby. I also knew that it was going to take Jasper some time to get used to the idea that his baby girl was no longer just his. Now, her heart belonged to someone else besides him.

I think that was what was bothering him the most. He no longer had most of her heart. Oh, he hadn't lost any, its just that now he has to share. He had never really had to do that before. Oh, she loved the rest of the family deeply, but she was always so close to her daddy.

Once they broke apart, I heard Jasper telling his baby that he really was sorry, but to be patient with him as it was hard for him. She kissed him on the cheek and told him, "Daddy; you will never lose me; you will gain another son, and hopefully, later, much later, grand kids."

Then he came over and apologized to Kaz. He was the only vampire, I had ever seen stand up to the Major, and live to tell about it. I knew that it wasn't something that he would brag about though. He was right, and the Major knew it, deep down.

The rest of the family had been filtering in. We had left our private compound since we would be attacking tonight. We had decided to move the kids, as well as Carina, and Angel to the human compound. This way, they could blend in, and it would be harder to be found in case anything happened.

It was early morning now, and everyone had agreed that those in the family with mates would spend the day with them, alone. The ones without mates would continue to spar, or would do whatever they did to relax. It was a command from not only from the Major, but from Carlisle, and Marcus as well.

We were confident that we would win, but that doesn't mean that we wouldn't lose someone in the family. We all knew that we would be better fighters after a relaxing day with our mates, that, and the fact that we all needed to be close, in case we lost them.

We had to be careful, because as far as Aro and Caius were concerned, we were supposed to be dead. So, we couldn't just go roaming around outside the human town. If any of the guards saw us, besides the ones working for us that would stop the first element of surprise. The second was the wolf pack of course.

They were here, with us, but were staying in their human forms. I still had one of them that kept staring at me. He tried not to make it noticeable, but I still caught him. He was smart though, he seemed to refuse to do it when Jasper was around. I would have to ask him about it later.

Right now, we were saying good-bye to our kids before leaving. We were going to hunt, and then we were going to find somewhere safe and private for us. It would be in the enclosed area surrounding the town.

We had discovered that passed the town were more woods, and mountains, about a hundred miles to be exact, before getting to the wall that was around the town. The wildlife was plentiful, and there was more than enough space that we could all find a place to be alone, and still have privacy.

Rose and Emmett were beyond thrilled when Carlisle said that we would be staying here. They could stay with the two girls that they were calling their own. They made sure that the girls were around everyone in the family to get to know us.

The baby of course, it didn't really matter, but the older one, Rose wanted to make sure that she got to know everyone. I know the real reason for this of course. Rose needed to make sure that if she didn't make it back, the family would take care of them. She wanted to make sure the girl would be comfortable around us.

They were going to take them on a picnic, spend a couple of hours with them, and then go hunt and relax. We all knew that they would be doing the same thing as the rest of the mated couples would be doing, having enormous amounts of really hot sex!

Watching Emmett with the two girls was a touching moment. The baby couldn't play much as she was only about two months old by now. Still, he held her gently in his huge arms, and talked to her in baby talk. The funniest part was I swear she understood him and talked back with gurgles.

I was surprised by how gentle Emmett was with them. You would think that with his huge size, he wouldn't know how to be gentle. Unfortunately, for Emmett, the older girl seemed to prefer Jasper.

She loved his blonde curls and would play with locks of his hair. She kept telling him how _pretty_ he was, which brought on peals of laughter from Emmett and Peter. Well, actually, the whole family was laughing. It did feel good to have a light-hearted moment even if it was at my husband's expense. I did whisper in his ear that I would make it up to him later.

He growled at that. The only problem is that the young girl was next to him when he did it, and she started calling him a tiger. I would hate to think what she would think if she heard him purr. From then on, he was a _pretty tiger_.

That really set Emmett and Peter off, and they were doubled over laughing so hard. Of course, they had their crude comments, and it was hard to not laugh. None of us could hold back our laughter. It was a good moment for us, something we hadn't had in way too long.

My handsome mate was scowling, yet I could see the edges of his lips twitching like he was fighting to keep the smile off his face. I reminded him that I would make it up to him. This caused him to growl again, and the girl just lit up like he had just made her the happiest girl in the world.

I thought about trying to get him to purr for her, but there was only one way to get him to purr, and I wasn't doing that in front of everyone, especially the girl. It would be kind of interesting to see her reaction though.

Finally, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. Everyone had an area that they were to go to. Since there were so many, of us that needed private areas, it was decided to give each couple an areas, and they had to stay there, until time to meet back up.

Only one couple would actually stay in the town, and that was Jack, and Carina. He had managed to get away from Aro but would need to get back in a couple of hours. Felix had come with him, and would be taking Krissy back with him.

Aro had told Jack not to kill her as she was Felix's mate. Of course, she had to act the part of an angry mate; Whose family had been murdered, by the one her mate was loyal to. In the presence of those loyal to Aro, or in Aro's presence she refused to be touched by Felix. It was after all him who helped to kill her family.

Aro seemed to buy it, and even expressed sorrow to Krissy for her loss. While they hated having to pretend, it would be over soon, and they wouldn't have to do it anymore. Krissy was really having a hard time with Aro, as she just wanted to rip his ass apart for him trying to kill not only her best friend, but those whom she saw as family.

Everyone went their own separate ways, including Jasper and I. I think that I was more excited than he was, I had special plans for his ass, and I know he will love it. I could only hope, that I could forget that this could be the last time we are together. We both could die, or just one of us. I hoped of course that it was neither.

Our area was actually a meadow filled with flowers. It was beautiful, and the smell of the flowers made it even better. Jasper had come here like the other males, and prepared it for me. There was a blanket that he had laid out, so at least we wouldn't be on the ground.

It wouldn't really matter, being vampires; we couldn't feel the hardness of the ground. Obviously, our bodies were harder than it was. It's just that I hated having to remove leaves, twigs, and other shit from my hair.

We both sat down and just looked around for a minute. I needed to talk to Jasper about something. We had already had this conversation, but I still needed to talk about this again, "Baby; I need to make sure that you will keep your promise, if something happens. Our kids will need you more than ever, especially since they both have found their mates."

"I promise that I won't kill myself at least not right away. You have to promise the same thing. But, you must do everything within your power to survive. Our kids need both of us. I need you to keep me from killing Kaz." Jasper said.

I laughed, "Yeah; that's only partly true though. Our daughter could keep you in line as well. Just so you know; I know why you are having such a hard time with Laya finding her mate. You feel like you will lose her, and her love. Now, you have to share what has always been yours, and yours alone, her heart, and her devotion. Sure, she loves the rest of the family, but you; the two of you have always had a special bond. It is so special that only the two of you share it, or did. Now, you will have to share her with Kaz, and yet, not really. The bond is still there, and always will be. It's just that now, there is a second bond, one that will override your bond, that of her mate."

I wasn't finished, "Baby, please just try to understand; she will need you in some ways more than ever. She needs to know that you are alright with her mate. Just think, it could have been much worse. What if her mate had been a human drinker, and wild, and uncivilized? Just remember, he will honor her, and us, by giving her time before claiming her. Try to remember what you were like when we realized that we were mates. How hard it was not to claim me right away, how you felt. Kaz is feeling the same things baby."

"Yeah, that's what scares me; I do remember how it affected me. I promise to do my best not to attack him. Now, since you brought it up, I was hoping to claim you again." He whispered, while snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I quickly got out of his grasp pushed him back. I climbed on top of him sitting down on his stomach, making sure that I wasn't sitting on a certain body part of his. No need to get him all hot and bothered, yet.

I told him, "You, Major have been a very, very, bad boy. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Yeah, I think that you need to learn how to obey me. Let's see, how can we make sure that you learn your lesson? Ah, I have it. You will lay there and stay still. If you move, or try to touch me, I will stop. Do you understand Major?" my voice laced with lust.

I leaned down and gave him a very passionate kiss. I pulled back and he growled, "Excuse me, did you just fucking growl at me?"

I moved his arms so that they were above his head. I told him to leave them up there, or I would stop. Then I ripped his shirt off, then moved down to remove his pants. Since I didn't really want him going back naked, I was careful not to rip them off.

Of course, once his pants were off his erection sprung free. He had gone commando again. He usually does when he knows that we will be having our private time. I loved it. After making sure that he had everything off, I stood up and just stared at his sexy body.

I made it very obvious that I was taking in every muscle, every part of his body and enjoying just looking at him. He started to say something, and I motioned for him to stay quiet. I was walking around his body laid out, and bare for me.

When I had come back around to his side, I just stood there staring at his cock. It was huge, and I could see that there was now some pre cum on the head. I slowly licked my lips, and that caused a moan to come from him. That, I would allow him to do.

Then, I started slowly removing my clothes. I spent a long time with my shirt, since it was a button up, I made sure he was watching every move I made. This was one of the rare times I was wearing a skirt. It wasn't coming off, at least not yet.

After I removed my bra and added it to the pile I had started, I then reached under the short skirt, and removed my thong that I had been wearing. I made sure that he saw that now I had nothing on underneath my skirt. For some reason, this was a huge turn-on for him; this is exactly why I had worn a skirt.

I stood there in front of him; he was moaning, and I could tell he needed something more, so I was going to give him more. I started making circles with my fingers around my breasts, going over the nipples, and then tweaking them.

I moved my hands down my body and then up and under the skirt. Letting the skirt come up, he watched as I started running my fingers up and down my slick folds. He was really squirming by this time, so I decided to help him out a little.

After gathering some of the wetness on my fingers, I bent down and put my fingers on his lips, which he quickly opened his mouth to take them in and lick them clean. Once they were clean, I sat down on his stomach, making sure that my bare pussy was what he felt.

He bucked as soon as he felt my wet pussy, and I just gave him a warning look. He stopped, but his growls were getting louder. I knew I was driving him crazy, but I also knew that this was when we both had the best orgasms. I wanted, and needed this to be special for him.

I spent several minutes worshiping his body, while he was doing his best not to move. He was moaning, groaning, and growling though. I was licking every inch of him, and when I got to his cock, I skipped it.

He growled louder than he had so far, and he did buck slightly but my glare stopped it. I worked my way down both legs. He had the sexiest legs for a male whom I have ever seen. I don't know if it was the muscles, or the hair, but he had lots of both.

When I came back up, I made him think that I was skipping his cock again. Only for a second though. I licked the precum off of the head, and he did buck hard. I forgive him this time, and continue to lick, and suck on his cock.

I could tell when he was close and would pull back. I did this several times before stopping altogether. I looked up at him, and he had a pleading look in his eyes, "Major, have you learned your lesson yet? Do I need to stop and not let you cum in my mouth?"

His reply was quick, "Yes ma'am; I have learned my lesson. My apologies ma'am, but may I ask you a question really quickly, cause I really need to cum right now. Exactly, what did I do that needed punishment?"

"Why Major, I'm surprised you even have to ask that. You failed to jump me and have your wicked way with me when we first got here. Fuck the talking." I explained.

"But you were the one that said we needed to talk!" he replied.

"Yes, but it could have waited until you were done with me first. Sometimes, fucking, and making love need to cum, before talking." I said with a smirk.

I quickly put his cock back in my mouth to hopefully shut him up. I needed him, but I was going to make him cum in my mouth first. He tastes so fucking good. Once I was back in action, I let him cum. He was roaring, and he came hard, squirting down my throat.

Once he was done, and I had him cleaned up, he quickly flipped me over and proceeded to lick and suck my pussy. I was already dripping, and he lapped up everything. He didn't try to give me the same treatment I gave him; he needed to be inside of me just as badly as I needed him to be.

After my orgasm, he quickly entered me and started pounding hard into me. This was different. It wasn't just fucking. I don't know how to explain it except maybe to say that there was an urgency to it. I think that we both had the same thoughts, what if this is the last time we would ever be together?

We spent the next few hours making love. It was slow, passionate, and so filled with love. Jasper and I would look into each others eyes, not once removing them to look elsewhere. The love that was flowing from us was almost overwhelming, and at times, both, us had venom filled eyes.

We needed this time to just be with each other. I don't think that either of us really believed that we wouldn't come through this alive. Yet, we also both knew that in a battle, it could happen.

Our kisses, our touches, were gentle and loving. My heart was soaring with the amount of love coming from my handsome mate. It was also full of fear, that I might lose him, forever.

Sadly, like all good things, it had to come to an end. It was almost time to head back, and get ready to leave to fight. We decided to stay as long as we possibly could, and it was then that Jasper's phone went off. A feeling of dread came over both of us as he answered.

**Major POV**

As I looked at my cell phone, I felt a chill go down my spine. It was Peter, and that meant that whatever he had to tell me, was bad. He would never had been in the place where he could call me. No, he should have been spending his time with Char.

We still had a couple of hours before we had to leave. He should have still been with Char, just like I was still with my mate. I almost didn't answer the fucking phone, but deep down, I knew this had to be important.

I answered on the third ring, "Yeah, Peter, what's wrong?"

"Major, you and Bella need to get back here asap. Somehow, I think the brothers found out about our attack. They are on their way, or about to be, and their plan is to attack us first. My "knower" is tellin' me that they will be here, long before we were plannin' on leavin'. Carlisle is callin' the others as we speak. I can't tell ya anymore than I already have, fuck, I don't even know if they know about us still bein' alive." Peter was practically yelling.

I told him we were on our way, and to make sure that we met at the training area, far away from the human town. If nothing else, we could at least get the actual battle in a different area, so that no one else was in danger.

I also told Peter to make sure that the wolves were all in their wolf forms and hidden. They needed to be a surprise, one that would hopefully cause confusion to those we would be fighting. Of course, the family would also be a huge surprise, since they thought we were dead.

We were dressed and running back to the battlefield, but being a vampire, I could both run and think of what was now happening. I'm sure that Peter realizes the same thing that I do. We have a traitor among us.

There was one person that I knew would probably know more, and even might know who the traitor is. Actually, there are two, Marcus, and Felix. Marcus would probably have been there when this person had gone to Aro, and Caius.

Felix was with them as well as his "heartbroken" mate Krissy. Jack was with them of course. He was not staying with the brothers most of the time. Aro I did know was planning on Jack using his gift on the ones fighting against them.

Jack had been able to make Aro believe that even though his family were no longer prisoners, he still would be loyal to him. It was all part of our plan. There were the guards, as well as Felix and Jack, who would actually come with Aro, and Caius.

Once they arrived at what would now be the battlefield, they would turn quickly. This was to have been done at the castle where the brothers were staying, but now it had changed. We had it planned so that those who were among the brothers would turn on them, at the same time that we would show ourselves, and so would the wolf pack.

It would bring a moment of confusion, and that would be their downfall. At least, that was what we were going for. Krissy who had been "spared" when we had been killed, had been pretending to be heartbroken, was actually going through the ranks and finding out which ones had gifts, and what they were.

Her first priority was to go to Bella, get under her shield, and then pull all gifts from the gifted ones. They were to be sent to the guards who would fight with us, and then they would use the gifts that would stop or slow down the enemy.

It didn't take us long to get to the area, and we found everyone that was with us already there. The problem was that even the wolves were there. They should have been hiding; they were the last surprise. I also sensed sadness, loss, and a shit load of anger.

As soon as we got to them, I knew that they knew who the traitor was. I couldn't understand why they were feeling sadness, and loss. Everyone in the family was present except for CJ and Laya. Why would they be feeling this if it wasn't someone in the family? I looked at Carlisle, his face had a pained expression on it.

I looked at Ethan, who was next to Carlisle, with Peter on the other side. Ethan was the one that really shook me up. He had venom in his eyes that wouldn't fall of course. He was feeling pain. I was really confused now. His mate was standing right next to him.

"Marcus was able to send me a message right after Peter hung up with speaking to you. The traitor came to them, not knowing that Marcus, who wasn't there at the time, was with us. Aro now knows that we are all alive, and he knows about the wolf pack. Well, he doesn't know what they are, only that we have a secret weapon. The information was given in exchange for a mate's safety, which turned out to be stupid, as well as meaningless." Carlisle explained.

He sighed before going on, "She wanted to make sure that her mate would not be killed in the fight. Aro promised her that he would not kill her mate. Then when he had finished making the promise, her mate was brought in, and was forced to watch as Aro killed her, himself. Then her mate, overwhelmed by her death, jumped into a fire, and died."

"WHO?" I roared, angry that they would be sad over someone who sold us out.

Ethan was the one to answer, "It was the mother of your son's mate, and her father Jack. Carina was able to sneak away to talk to Aro, and Caius. She seemed to think that if she made a deal with them to give them information, that they would spare her husband. Now, their daughter has no parents. We haven't told CJ yet, haven't really had time."

I looked over at my mate and saw that she too had venom filled eyes. I don't understand, why would she do that? I'm guessing that she didn't trust her husband or us to win this fight. That little girl is now without both parents. How in the fuck were we going to tell CJ?

It would have to wait, right now we needed to get into position. Bella needed to be in the front with me so that Krissy could come and get under her shield. Daniel was with us and would mask our scent.

We had plenty of vampires with us, all of Carlisle's friends from all over were with us. Counting friends and family, there were a total of forty, plus about four hundred gifted newborns that were controlled, and trained by Peter, Char, Ethan, Bella, and myself. Then, there were the guards who would fight with us, that was about three thousand.

Aro had many more fighters than we did, but we had the gifts, and Krissy was the best one, and Aro didn't know about her gift of pulling other gifts. Yeah, we would win this fight.

I was pulled out of my thoughts at this point by Edward letting us know they were close. At this point, we all went into the trees to hide. Daniel then masked our scent. We wanted them to come into the clearing, and then become confused by no longer smelling our scents.

I then motioned for the wolves to do what we had planned. They were to go around, and come up behind the group. While the ones in front would be facing us, the ones in the back would find themselves facing the wolf pack. Daniel would go with them to mask their scent, which really stank.

I was surprised when Krissy came up behind us. She quickly explained that Aro had made her stay behind, but she was able to take out her guard, and leave. Since she knew where we would be at, she took another way and was able to find us easily, before the fight started. This was great, now she could take the gifts before we showed ourselves.

Now, I could only hope that the wolf that I had made a deal with would do what I had asked of him. It was the one that had just stared at my mate when we first met them. I knew what it was but my mate had no clue. Right now, I was going to use it to my advantage.

If Bella found out what I had done, she would be more than just a little pissed at me. The wolf had feelings for her. His name was Jacob Black, and he would die to protect my mate. While I was not happy at the fact that he wanted to be with her, I knew that this would make him be extra protective of Bella.

So, I had him promise to watch over her, and to intervene if she was in danger. He was also to help her in the case of my death. I made sure that if Bella didn't want him around, then he couldn't stay, but if she was going to try to kill herself, he was to stop her at all cost. Our kids would need her.

Aro and his group finally came through the trees and stopped. We knew they could no longer smell our scents and were confused. I looked over at Bella and Krissy, and I knew that they were doing what they needed to do.

I made the motion, and we all ran forward and out of the trees. I knew the brothers would be in the middle, and not in the front. This way, they could watch the battle to see which way it was going, and run if it looked like they might lose. We were prepared for that to happen.

We could tell that there was confusion on most of the vampires in front. Apparently, they were the gifted ones and couldn't understand why they had no gifts. So, the ones in our group that did started using their gifts and some were going down, for one reason or another, and one just froze in place. There were even a few that were burning, which meant we must have a fire starter in our midst.

Suddenly several of the guards turned and started fighting the other guards. This had been planned of course, and we also knew that all of the guards that were surrounding Aro, and Caius were ours. They wouldn't stand a chance. They wouldn't be killed, not yet at least.

Their mistake was putting newborns into the mix. We had no problems taking them out right away. Bella and Krissy were staying together, but were fighting now. They were a sight to behold, if it weren't for the fact that our lives were in danger, I would have been extremely turned on by my mate. She was lethal.

At this point, I was now fighting at least two, sometimes three vampires at a time. Apparently, they had orders to take the ones with much experience in fighting, out first. I glanced over at some of the others and saw that so far, everyone seemed to be holding their own. Most, like me were fighting at least two at a time. I also noticed that we were getting closer to the center where Aro and Caius were hiding. Fucking assholes, would bolt the first chance they got.

Someone, I'm not sure who, had found a cliff, that once over the edge, went into a gully, and someone had started a fire down in there. It was such that if a body part was thrown over, it had nowhere to go but into the fire. So, as vampires were ripped apart, they were thrown over the cliff. Although, there had been some that had just been thrown over, without being ripped apart first.

I turned my attention back to my mate, who had been about twenty feet to my left. She was no longer there. I found her closer to the middle of the group, almost to Aro. I almost couldn't see her as she had more than four vampires on her.

Just as I was about to go help her out, I saw her push her shield out and spin at the same time. The vampires went flying in different directions. Then she lunged at Aro. She had two guards who slammed into her just before she got to him.

She was able to grab one of them by the arm and used him to knock the other one away from her. The one she had hold of was then thrown over the cliff. Unfortunately, for Aro, he had been way too smug when Bella had been attacked. He was now within my grasp. This was almost too easy.

I grabbed him, and quickly removed his legs so that he couldn't run. I took him over to the side where I found Garrett just finishing off a vampire. I asked if he would make sure that Aro stayed alive, but not escape. He simply threw Aro's legs over the cliff.

I turned fully expecting to find Caius. He wasn't there, and I couldn't find him anywhere. I couldn't look for him right now, there were several newborns headed my way. They were very young ones and had no fighting skills at all, so I was able to dispatch them easily.

After several minutes, and a dozen more newborns, I was able to stop and look around. There were still many newborns, but they had been in the back, and it seems that everyone was fighting their way through them.

This was when I realized two things. First, the wolves had gotten into the fight and were doing an excellent job even with the more skilled guards. The second thing was that I couldn't see my mate. I couldn't take time to really look around, as there were some guards about to take out Esme, and I wasn't going to allow that.

After taking care of them and throwing them over the cliff, I asked Esme if she had seen Bella. She quickly shook her head no and lunged at a nearby newborn. Again, there was no time to look, as I saw Alice and Ethan starting to get overwhelmed with newborns and needed a little help. I sent them fear, and they cowered while Alice, and Ethan, started grabbing and throwing them into the fire.

I asked Ethan if he had seen Bella. He hadn't. The fight went on for another forty minutes, before most of the loyal guards were dead. I was able then to finally go around asking if anyone had seen Bella. No one had, and Caius had disappeared as well. I finally saw Krissy, and ran over to her, but before I could ask her, she asked me if I had seen Bella.

Now, I was feeling scared. Everyone was checking out their mates, making sure they were alright, everyone except me; mine was missing. I needed to find Jacob Black; he was supposed to make sure she was safe. It was now that I realized that he was missing as well.

I asked Edward if he could pick up Jacob's thoughts, and he said no. Carlisle then went to find Sam, the alpha of the pack. Something was wrong; I could feel it. I was running around trying to find her scent, and while it was there, it was mixed in with burning vampires, so I couldn't really follow it.

Just as Carlisle was heading back with Sam, I noticed that there seemed to be a figure that was sitting on the ground close to the cliff. I headed over to the person only to realize that it was Jacob in his human form. He was doubled over, and sobbing.

When he looked up at me, his sobbing got harder. He was so shook up that he couldn't talk. Edward was able to read Jacob's mind, and the only thing he managed to say was, "NO!"

Sam said the he couldn't tell us anything as Jacob and him both had to be in their wolf forms for them to be able to talk to each other through their minds.

I sent a heavy dose of calm to Jacob, who seemed to become calm enough to finally talk, "Jasper; I'm so fucking sorry. I tried to stop it; I tried to stop her. That Caius dude fucking ran, and Bella, well she went after him. She lunged at him and did catch him, but right after that. Well, they both went over the cliff, and into the fire." He started sobbing again.

"She just made it look like she went over. She can't be gone; the kids need her; I need her." I yelled.

"I'm telling you man; I watched as she fell along with Caius, into the fire. She's dead." Jacob told us.

No one said a word, but I could feel the pain coming from everyone. She's gone. I looked around, and saw the family consoling each other. How in the fuck could she do this to the kids, to me? She was supposed to live. How in the hell am I going to tell the kids? How in the hell am I going to live without her?

I just collapsed. I couldn't move, and while we had won the war, I had lost my heart. I just sat here, and realized that I truly felt empty. I wanted to deny that it was true, that she was really dead, but I couldn't.

You see; I have always been able to feel her. What she's feeling, and if she was hurt physically. Even from far away, I could always feel her. She always made sure to keep her shield down so I could. But now, there was nothing. Not a fucking thing. Not even a flicker of pain, it wasn't fair.

I didn't really know how to act, so I did the only thing I could at this moment, I cried.

**A/N Please review and let me know your thoughts. There is one more chapter after this, and then the epilogue. There could be two more chapters, it just depends on if I can get all of the twists I need to put in, in one chapter. Thanks to all who have added this story to favorites and alerts. I do have a question for those who are following Unseen Scars, do you want me to finish this story, and then work on the other story, or do you want me to finish this one first, and then work on Unseen Scars?**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Again, I'm really sorry about taking so long to get this chapter up, especially, since its the last one, and a ton of shit happens. I had to rewrite most of the chapter as the first draft wasn't very good. I need to say a huge thanks to my beta, and my pre reader. They told me the first draft was bad, so now I have what I hope to be a really good chapter for you. Thank you KareBear1965, and sinfulroad69 for all of your hard work, I love you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
><strong>

**Peter POV**

It's been a fuckin' week since the battle. We won, just like I knew we would. Well, maybe I should rephrase that, we won as far as defeatin' the enemy. What we lost went far deeper.

The emptiness that surrounded us was almost too much to handle. Jasper, he remained frozen to the spot he collapsed in. The only thing that finally got through to him was that the kids needed to know what had happened. I tried to get him to let someone else tell the kids, he just shook his head no.

Most of the family searched the area tryin' to see if maybe she managed to get away from the fire, and that maybe she was hurt somewhere. We never found her, or even her scent. That meant one thing. She was really gone.

My heart hurt for my brother, my niece and nephew, and the family that was now my own. Fuck, my heart was hurtin' for the sister that could stand up not only to me, but to the Major as well. She was gone, and there wasn't a fuckin' thing any of us could do.

We didn't go back to the human town; we went to the main compound. We needed to root out any remainin' vampires that might have stayed behind. We also still needed to deal with Aro. There was one other thing we would have to do, we needed to search the castle to make sure there weren't any hidden places for vampires to hide and try to help Aro while our attention was elsewhere.

Once the area was secure, we had to face the hardest thing of all. The kids needed to be brought here, and needed to be told their mama was gone. Rose was the one to call Kaz and have him bring them as well as Angel, here.

I remember when CJ and Laya first walked in the door. Kaz had Angel in his arms, as soon as they were inside. They looked around and knew something was terribly wrong. As Jasper was in the other room, and of course Laya could feel the pain from everyone.

Ethan quickly made his way to them, and then told them their dad was waitin' for them in the other room. Several of us had tried to get Jasper to let us tell them, but he said he had to be the one as he was their dad, and its what Bella would have wanted him to do.

It didn't take but a few seconds for the wailin' to start, and then Laya's screams. They were in there for a really fuckin' long assed time. Once Jasper told them what had happened, it was quiet except for their sobs.

After awhile, we could tell by their heartbeats that they had finally fallen asleep. This is one of those times that I felt so fuckin' useless. I can bring down whole armies of newborns, but there's no way that I can take the pain away from my niece, and nephew.

Rose and Esme, as well as Char, had taken Angel and were takin' turns carin' for her. She looked to be about four years old now. Rose, and Esme had explained that her parents had to go away for awhile and they would be takin' care of her.

They told her that they went to heaven and that the angels up there loved them so much that they had decided to stay with them. They knew that the family would take good care of her. The only thing she was concerned about was CJ.

She was really upset that he was cryin' all the time. He hadn't smiled once since everyone had come back. Even at four years in appearance, and thoughts, she still had the mate thing goin' on. She couldn't hide the pain she was havin' because her mate was in pain.

She had stayed away knowin' somehow that he needed time to be alone. When everyone else came into the room, she came too and made her way to the center where her mate was. She managed to squeeze her way to CJ and into his lap.

I watched as Jasper took an arm and pulled her towards himself and give her a kiss on the top of her head. She had suffered a great loss as well, and while she seemed to be doin' alright herself, we could all tell that she wanted to help make CJ feel better.

I told Carlisle that I needed to speak with them privately. He knew me well enough to know that what I had to say was important. So, he told the others, and they met me downstairs. I was hatin' havin' to tell em' what I needed to, but they needed to have the family prepared.

Once they were all there, we took off runnin' and kept it up until we were far enough away so that no one would hear. I sighed before startin', "I need to let ya'll know, that my "knower" is tellin' me that we are not done fightin' yet. We need to get the family prepared; something is gonna happen. I don't know what or when, just that its big. The problem is obvious; the family is mournin' a great loss, and isn't really in the position to be alert, or ready for anythin'. At this point, I'm thinkin' that maybe we should let the guards handle this for the most part, and only the ones who are capable of fightin' and winnin' actually fight."

I wasn't done, not by a long shot, "There is something else. I'm tellin' ya this so that you can prepare the family in a different way. Blood is gonna be shed when this shit happens. Lots of it, everyone needs to hunt and be full at all times. If not, we could loose focus because of the blood lust."

Carlisle and Marcus, as well as Ethan decided that startin' today everyone would hunt twice a day until whatever was gonna happen, happened. The next thing to be discussed was if we should tell Jasper. He was so fucked up with grief that he might just try to use this to have himself killed.

It was decided that we would tell him, he deserved to know. We could only hope that the kids would keep him from killin

himself. They needed him right now. Marcus would tell the guards, and have them prepare as well.

Since Ethan was Bella's blood relative, he decided that he should be the one to talk to Jasper and tell him. The rest of us would tell the rest of the family. One thing was for sure; I knew that somehow, this fight would be harder and yet the easiest one we have ever fought.

**Three Days Later. . .**

**Major POV**

We came out here about two hours ago, and just started to spar with each other. None of us really have it to do this, but it needs to be done. Sadly, only three of us knows what's really going on. We had to keep it from everyone in order to ensure the safety of everyone.

I know for a fact that the "army" we are about to face is now headed here. I know who's leading them, and I also know that every single fucking one of them, will die today. I will show no mercy. Jasper and I are still blended, so to speak. He wants to kill as badly as I do, that's why we can still act as one, at this time.

I had been standing and watching; when I felt my phone buzz telling me, I had a text message. I quickly pulled it out and checked the message, already knowing what it said. When I saw that I was correct, I sent a quick text letting them know I got the message.

I signaled Peter to stop everyone; the enemy was on their way. Everyone gathered around, including the vampires that had been working closely with Vergil; Jeric, Zira, Malick, and Libris. I had decided to test their loyalty by having them front and center so to speak.

Since I already knew what we were facing but the others didn't, I knew exactly what needed to be done, and it had to be done without the others knowing that I did indeed know. I simply used the fact that Peter said he knew that there was to be a shit load of blood involved.

I also knew where the so called "leader" would be, and what he would attempt. Because of this, I directed Jeric to be in the very front, as well as Malick. Zira would be close to Jeric so that she could "bring" the enemy straight to Jeric. He could take care of several at a time. The rest of our "army" would then just go in for the kill. I myself would be concentrating on the leader.

Of course, I wasn't planning on just letting everyone else fight. I would locate the fucking asshole, and then, fight my way through until I got to him. Malick was going to be checking for gifts, and Krissy would be pulling them.

She would be next to Malick. I knew this fight would be easy as far as actually killing. The main problem would be the blood that would be brought into this fight. I trusted the family not to lose control, or focus, the rest; I wasn't so sure about. If anyone did lose it, and lose their focus, they would probably lose their lives as well.

I had explained to everyone, after Peter told us what he was feeling, that this was actually a tactic that I had seen Maria, and other vampires use in our battles. They would bring live humans, cut them enough to draw a shit load of blood, as a distraction. It worked every single fucking time.

The real trick was to keep our side from losing control, and focus as well. I had to work quickly when we used this tactic, to kill as many of the newborns on the enemy's side. I knew that everyone else truly believed that this was a distraction, if they only knew the truth. If they did, most of them wouldn't fight.

I suddenly could feel the emotions of those headed our way. Not one of them felt any fucking fear. They did feel hatred, determination, and a fucking shit load of smugness. We could also hear the sound that was way too fucking familiar to us, the sound of an army, running right into our waiting forces.

They were running when they came out of the tree line. They were still about a mile away, but I felt, as well as saw the shock on the faces of most of the family. I just couldn't fucking understand how in the fuck they thought that they could fight us, and win.

It was the hybrids. There were vampires mixed in with them. Probably, about seven thousand total, with about four hundred of them being actual vampires. We had about thirty vampires with us. Of course, we also had guards; our total was about two thousand, clearly; we were outnumbered. _NOT. A. FUCKING. PROBLEM._

When they had come up to the halfway point, I motioned at Peter and Ethan. We knew we could cause them to halt their attack, even though it would only be for a few seconds, it was another tactic we used when fighting newborns. Simultaneously, we ripped our shirts off, to expose our scars.

Yep, works every fucking time. The ones closest to use halted, and I finally felt fear trickle out of them. A few seconds later, some of them were being brought to Jeric, and couple at a time, and he just crushed them, and then waited for the next two, which were already there by the time he had dropped the first ones.

They were doing this because I knew if they could see how easy it was for us to kill them without even attacking that maybe some of them would change their minds. It didn't work, and after the second two were killed, Zira moved two of the vampires into Jeric, who crushed them almost as easily as he had the hybrids.

These hybrids were determined. They charged us after watching the vampires get crushed. The problem right now is that I could feel some of the members of my family _not_ wanting to kill them. They were after all, the same as CJ, and Laya. Shit, maybe the leader was smarter than I thought.

While I hadn't seen the leader yet, I fucking knew that as soon as they did, that shit would stop, and they would have no problem killing them. It was mostly Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Ethan. Yet, I could feel some hesitancy even from Peter.

The family charged, and the ones that were having problems killing the hybrids were still smart, and went after the vampires. I charged heading for the front line. I knew what direction I needed to go in order to meet up with the leader.

My first encounter was with three of the vampires. Two came at me from the sides, and the third from the front. The ones on the sides had a grip on my arms, thinking they had me now. Stupid, fucking morons, either that, or they didn't know who I was.

Using their hold on my arms, I pushed my legs off the ground and straight into the one in front of me, and kicked hard. It sent him several hundred yards, and into a boulder, crushing it. Without even slowing down, I twisted my legs, and surprising one of the idiots, by kicking him, he let go.

It only took a second to use my other hand, and grab the asshole by the throat, effectively crushing it. I quickly ripped his head off, and threw it away to the side. Then dealt with assholes number two and three. As I turned around I saw several of the hybrids attacking me at the same time.

Once they got to me; it was easy pickins' as Peter would say. I could crush them easily with one hand. I wanted to make sure that their deaths would be as bloodless as possible. It only took me seconds to kill all but one, and I had to laugh at the expression on the huge male's face.

He was trying his damnedest to rip my arm off, but he was too weak. It shocked me at first, because CJ and Laya both can rip a vampire apart, with no problem at all. Finally, it hit me. These hybrids are only half vampire, the kids, are actually three quarters vampire. Bella was one quarter vampire, which makes the kids three quarters.

This brought more confusion as to why the leader would even bother to try to use these hybrids against an army of vampires. Unless, he hadn't factored in them having more vampire in the kids, and he thought that any hybrid could rip a vampire apart.

Carlisle had already told the family, and others, not to rip any limbs off, but to crush their bodies to kill. While he knew that in order to fight off this many, there would be ones that would have something ripped off, he knew the less blood the better.

I also knew the leader would be shocked when he realized that his army was useless against us. Once he did, he would try to run, unless one of his vampires had a special gift. He was defeated, even before the real battle started.

With that knowledge, we charged into the army. Killing was quick, easy, and even though we were overwhelmed by numbers, we had the advantage that they couldn't hurt us. The vampires were a whole other kettle.

Going through about ten of the hybrids, quickly, I felt something that made me stop, rage. It was then that I looked up and saw the leader was fucking right in the middle, exactly where I knew he would be. He was surrounded by at least twenty vampires.

I felt the shock coming from different ones on our side, but never had the chance to do anything else, as I was suddenly overwhelmed by vampires. Not just two or three, no there were about ten of them.

They had been smart, and caught me off guard, or so they thought. They were able to successfully hold me down. Fortunately, the rest of the family were now full out fighting both vampires, and hybrids. Blood was everywhere.

I _allowed_ the vampires to bring to their leader. Hey, I know exactly what the fuck I'm doing. When we got in front of him, I heard some of my family gasp. From their standpoint, I was about to die. I guess they forget who I am.

There, standing not ten feet away from me was Caius, looking for all he was worth, like the cat that had just swallowed the canary. He thought he was going to win, "Major; this will be the best day of my life, killing the most feared vampire ever to exist. No one, will dare to mess with me after this."

I just smirked and said, "Are you sure about that? Maybe you should look behind you."

He turned around to see the wolf pack had come in from behind. He was no longer in the middle; he was now at the back of his army. The pack had successfully killed all the ones in the back, including at least ten of the vampires, until they got to us. That still left us with about three thousand, but their numbers were quickly going down.

How they were able to do this without him knowing confused me, until I saw Daniel walk out from between the wolves. He had hidden their scent, and they were able to sneak up on the vampires, as their attention was drawn to me.

Before I could get out of the hold the vampires had on me, Caius had jumped on me. The other vampires were still holding me down, and if I didn't move quickly I would be headless here in a second. I was just about to move when I heard the most animalistic roar, and a quick blur had knocked several vampires off of me, and Caius was now pinned to the ground.

I looked at the beautiful creature that had him pinned. She was growling, and snarling at him. She was vicious, cunning, lethal, and she was _MINE! _Yep, my mate had finally come out. But I didn't have time to dwell on her, the assholes that had held me had recovered and were now attacking me.

I was able quickly rip them apart, only to be attacked by some of the hybrids. I had no problem dealing with them, but as soon as I had killed three of them, I realized that now the other vampires that had been part of the ambush against me, at least the ones still alive, were now going after Bella. No fucking way would they touch her.

I quickly threw my body at them, knowing the impact alone would only knock them away. The rest of the vampires that had been left around Caius came straight for us. My mate put a shield around the asshole, and she jumped off long enough to rip a couple of the vampires apart. She immediately went back to Caius and then continued to hold him down.

After that my mate quickly got off of Caius, and I grabbed him, taking his head off. I continued to rip his ass apart, and in doing so didn't realize that now my mate was in trouble. Several vampires had ganged up on her while her attention was focused on fighting with the hybrids.

Stupid fucking assholes! They dared to touch my mate. They currently had her pinned to the ground. I knew that she could use her shield and knock them away but the instinct to protect my mate kicked in, and they were dead before they even knew I was there.

By this point, I was too far gone in my instincts and proceeded to continue to kill. We were killing the hybrids by crushing them, and sometimes removing a limb. No one had taken a head off because of the amount of blood, all at once.

Everyone by this time was covered in blood; it couldn't be helped. But I was so far gone; I was ripping their fucking heads off left and right. And I was doing something I hadn't done since I fucking left the bitch Maria, I let their blood cover me. I didn't feed; I just let the blood shower me.

I have no clue as to how much time went by before I realized that there were no more enemies to destroy. All I know for sure was that when I came back, I was being held down, with my mate talking to me, trying to calm me the fuck down.

It still took a few more minutes of her talking to me to calm me down. Even then, I still had to check her over. She did a basic once over on me but with all of the blood on me; it was hard to see. The worst part was the feeling I was picking up from her, shouldn't have been there. She was feeling sad and emotional pain.

I had noticed that Peter, Ethan, and Emmett were holding me down, and sitting on me. My mate was to the side, one hand on my face, the other on my chest. When I looked into her eyes, she had venom tears.

Once they knew I was in control, they let me up. I asked my mate why she was sad, and she explained that it took them awhile to calm me down. She went on to explain that none of them except for Peter, Char, and Ethan had ever seen me like this. The last time being when we were still with Maria, then I just slaughtered whole towns.

I looked around quickly and realized that it was finally over. We still had to deal with Aro, but Carlisle, Marcus, and I had agreed to let my mate and the mother of our kids deal with him. She deserved it after he had tried to have them killed. I asked if everyone had been told about our plan that included having everyone believe that Bella was dead. There hadn't been time yet, they had to deal with me.

I looked over at Bella, and she flew into my arms, and started kissing me all over my face, as I spun her around. A second later, I was knocked over flat on my ass, and my mate was suddenly gone from my embrace.

I looked up to see my big bear of a brother had knocked me down and grabbed her. He was spinning her around, and laughing. Suddenly, the whole family surrounded her and were taking their turns, hugging and kissing her cheeks.

I could feel the growl coming out; she was my fucking mate! Char spoke up, "Oh can it Major! Don't you fucking growl at us; we missed her too!"

After Peter had gotten in his hug, he turned to me with a very angry look, he was beyond pissed, "You knew she was alive didn't you? You fuckin' let us think she we would never see her again? You fuckin' asshole, why would you do that to us, to your family? I ought to fuckin' kill you right now! Do you have any fuckin' idea what it felt like to think she was dead?"

He started to lunge at me but Carlisle stopped him, "Please stop. I know everyone might be confused and angry. So, let's finish up here, go to the main compound, and clean up. Then I promise that everything will be explained in detail."

We quickly built a fire, and started throwing in body parts. Even the hybrids were burned. It was easier than trying to bury all of them. Besides, there was always the possibility that maybe some of them were still alive and could heal. Sadly, they all needed to be destroyed.

The first one into the fire was Caius. His body parts went first, while Bella made sure he had to watch his own ass burn. Once the rest of him was nothing but ash, she threw his head in. After he was gone, the rest of the bodies, and parts were thrown in.

Even at vampire speed, it was going to take hours to get everything burned. Marcus quickly had the guards working, so that we could go get cleaned up before explaining everything. Even though everyone was greatly relieved to find Bella alive and well, the amount of anger directed at me, was overwhelming.

Once we were close to the castle, CJ, and Laya both came flying out of the doors. Bella was literally knocked down by the force of their bodies. Actually, she let her body go backwards so that they wouldn't hurt themselves when they made contact. The bad part, we were still covered in blood.

They quickly recovered, and held onto her crying. I went over to join in the hug, but the look from the kids told me that they were more than a little pissed at me. I decided just to let them be with their mama.

I turned and walked into the castle and went to our suite. I had noticed that everyone had left me alone, I'm pretty sure because it was either that or kill me for what I had put them through. I decided that it would be best if I just let Carlisle and Marcus explain that it wasn't my idea, and I did NOT agree with keeping everyone in the dark. Especially the kids.

Once I was cleaned up and ready I sat down waiting for my mate. She still needed to come and get cleaned up, and while I was clean, I still hadn't gotten dressed. I had gone ten fucking days without my mate, and I needed her.

At least she wasn't fucking mad at me. She came in a few minutes later and smiled at me. I was about to ask her if she wanted help in the shower, when our kids walked in right behind her. Good thing that I had at least put a towel around me.

Laya spoke up right away running over to me and hugging me, "Daddy, mama explained everything to us privately. She told us that we needed to ask you to forgive us for being mad at you. I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I love you, and thank you for making sure mama stayed safe, no matter what."

I told her it was alright and gave her a side hug. I was slightly uncomfortable hugging my daughter in nothing but a towel. She has seen me plenty of times in nothing but a towel, but never has hugged me until I was dressed.

CJ then came over and cried telling me how sorry he was. He also told me that he had never been more proud that I was his father, than he is right now. I had sacrificed to protect his mama. They left shortly after that and told us to have fun, but to hurry, papaw wanted everyone down in the main meeting room in two hours.

**Two Hours Later. . .**

Kaz, and Angel, were here with us as well as the wolf pack. I could tell that this was going to be a very long assed meeting. We had decisions to make, and some would be hard. One was who would take responsibility for raising Angel. My mate and I couldn't because she was CJ's mate.

While they would need to be close to each other, it just seemed to be all kinds of wrong for her mate's parents to be raising her. I had a feeling that I knew who wanted to raise her; I could see it in his mate's eyes when she looked at her. I do have to admit, that I deeply question her mate's ability to raise her.

I wasn't sure that I wanted _his_ influence, in the young girl whom I already knew would one day become my daughter-in-law. Yet, no one could mistake the love coming from Char's eyes when she looked at Angel. It also seems as if the young girl felt the same way, since she is in Char's arms right now, playing with her hair.

If Peter becomes her father, I can tell right now, CJ will have his work cut out for him in anything he does with Angel. But, I have to say that I have seen Peter with my own kids, and while he is a crazy-ass fucker, he does have a very big heart.

Marcus started the meeting by apologizing, and I pulled my mate close to my side. We walked over to where him, and Carlisle were standing. Marcus then thanked everyone for their part in the battle, and was more than thrilled that everyone, for the most part, had made it out alive.

I knew everyone was waiting, wanting to know why I had allowed them to believe that Bella was dead. I was kind of surprised when Marcus spoke up and told everyone that Bella's "death" had been his and Carlisle's idea.

Seems that Marcus had been approached by Caius to side with him. He had a plan that would ensure Aro's death, and eventually ours. Caius had spent years with the hybrids, teaching, and training them. When all of this started, he figured that if he brought in the hybrids to fight, we would lose control because of the blood, and would lose the battle.

When he found out that Caius had plans to fake his death, he realized that two could play that game. He had approached my mate and I after discussing the plan with Carlisle, and asked if we would do this.

While I didn't like the plan at first, I knew that it could work. Unfortunately, the only way to ensure that it would was to keep it from the family, so everyone had to believe that she was dead.

Then Marcus asked me to take over and explain how we did it. This would be hard for me, because I would have to relive the part where my mate actually went into the fire. I had never known fear, like I did at that moment.

She was to watch Caius and be ready to go after him when he ran, which we knew he would. She had to make sure that they both went over the cliff, and if he did actually go into the fire then great. Of course, he was able to push away from her and onto the other side of the cliff and was able to get away without being seen.

He watched as she continued to fall, straight into the fire. What he didn't know was that she had her shield around her. She landed inside the fire, then ran out without being seen. Everyone had to believe her to be dead, especially Caius.

He ran straight to the hybrid town, and made plans to attack. Now, he had two things that he felt sure would be our downfall. First, the blood from the hybrids would distract us, and cause us to lose focus. Secondly, we would be in mourning for our lost family member.

He watched us, wanting to make sure of how we were dealing with Bella's death, and getting the hybrids ready to attack us. At the same time, Bella was watching him, and reporting anything she felt we needed to know. The next thing I told them shocked all of them.

"You guys thought that I locked myself away, grieving. I wasn't even in my room. I would leave and go meet up with her, in an area away from where Caius was. We would talk about what was going on with him, as well as the family, and I needed to make sure she was alright." I explained.

I wasn't done, "When I knew that Caius was about to attack, and we had to leave to go to the training area, needing to make sure the battle was away from our kids, I told the kids we were going to fight. They were both going to come and fight with us. I had to tell them the truth in order to make sure they both stayed there with their mates. To say they were pissed at me would be an understatement. I hated having to do this to everyone, but it was the only way to ensure our victory. I just hope that everyone understands, and will forgive us."

Marcus then took over and reminded us that we still had a prisoner to deal with. I looked over at Aro, who had been listening. I could feel that he was feeling betrayal, hatred, a shit load of pain, and anger. He was also feeling something that I highly doubt he had ever felt before, fear.

Marcus told Bella that she could be the one to deliver death to Aro, if she chose to. I knew she would; he had been the one to order the death of our kids; she would never let him get away with that. NO ONE threatens our kids and lives.

He was taken to the room where death was delivered, and it had an area to build a fire to end the vampires found guilty. Once there, my mate took her fucking sweet time, and ripped him apart, and throwing everything into the fire. She had really wanted him to suffer for awhile, but at this point we all just wanted everything over with.

When there was nothing but ashes left there was a moment of total, complete, silence, then all hell broke loose. Shouting, cheering, vampires dancing around the flames. Everyone except for Marcus, and Carlisle.

I didn't have to be an empath to know what was wrong. Even though Aro was dangerous, and evil, he was still a brother to Marcus, and was a close friend of Carlisle's. While they were both relieved that all of the fucking shit would be stopped now, they still felt the loss of their brother, and friend.

It didn't last long though, because both CJ, and Laya went up to them and hugged them. Everyone was hugging everyone else, except Kaz, who was watching Laya like a hawk. I could hear him growling, whenever Laya would hug someone who wasn't family. She had become friends with the wolves, and some of the guards. I really needed to keep myself from wanting to kill him!

**Bella POV**

After an hour of this it was decided to have a party tonight to celebrate. We all needed it. Tomorrow, we would have to start making plans as what to do with the towns, as well as the ones left behind. The breeding area had already been dealt with.

During the week before the last fight, Carlisle, Marcus, and Ethan went and basically took all of the females who were being held waiting to be raped, to the human town. The ones that were already pregnant, were taken to a special area to be properly cared for.

There had already been two births since they were brought to the compound. Both had been successful, mother and child healthy, and alive. There are seven others pregnant right now, and while they hated what had been done to them, they were still grateful that now, they had a chance to live.

The two that had already had their babies were given a choice. They could either be turned by Kaz, or they could remain human, but they would have to give up their babies for adoption. A human could not take care of a half vampire child. Believe me, I know.

Before they made their decision it was explained to them about the animal diet. Carlisle wanted to make sure that they understood that they didn't have to become killers. It was also explained that if they chose to feed off of humans, they could go after the scum.

They both chose to be turned after everything had been explained to them. They had fallen in love with some of the family members, as well as their babies. They wanted to raise them, even if they were a product of rape.

They would wait until after all of the babies had been delivered, so they could all be turned at once. There were a couple that would be turned, but still wanted nothing to do with their babies. They would have to wait a couple of years to be turned; they were only fifteen, and sixteen.

The party was started, and things were getting kind of crazy with Peter, and Emmett turned loose on everyone. Me, I was standing just inside the doorway watching everyone laughing, dancing, and just enjoying the peace, and having fun.

Even Jasper had relaxed around Kaz. He had gone over, and shook his hand, and welcomed him into the family. He did warn him that if he caught him with his tongue down Laya's throat, he would rip it out! I had glared at him, and he backed off. Seriously though, he had finally accepted that Kaz would be part of Laya's life.

Right now, I was proudly watching Jasper as he danced with our daughter, who thanks to him, was a beautiful dancer. They were dancing the jitterbug, to an old fifties song, "Rock Around the Clock". I was so proud of my family.

Tomorrow though, would not only be a new day, but a new order of things. We would be putting the new ways into writing, after figuring out just how this new shit was going to work. Once everything had been worked out, then the ones who had traveled with their covens would leave.

The nomads would also leave, and everyone would have a copy of the new ways to give to every vampire they might run into. I knew that some of the things hadn't yet been decided on, and that is part of what we would be talking about. Even the guards would be given a chance to tell what they would like to see happen.

Tonight, everyone had not one care. Well, except maybe for Peter. Char was royally pissed off at his ass for teaching Angel a new word. She was now walking around calling people "assholes"! Yeah, his ass was in big trouble. He tried to soothe it over by giving Angel a baby rabbit. She quickly named it, yep; you got it, "Asshole"!

I loved seeing everyone happy. It's been too fucking long. Even Jasper, after finishing his dance with Laya, had taken her over to Kaz, and then asked Alice for a dance. Alice was always a little "wild" out on the dance floor.

CJ was dancing with Angel, when he must have felt me watching him. He came over and asked me if I was alright, and of course, I told him that I was fine, just enjoying watching everyone having fun. Then he said something that really shocked me, and I was glad that he had given Angel to Carlisle. He told me, "Mom, I can't tell you how relieved I was to know you were alive. I'm going to really need you and dad in the next few years. I'm sure you already know it, but I need you to know, that I know Angel is my mate. I have no clue as to how bad the need to claim her will get, when she gets older of course. I don't feel it right now, but I am very protective of her, and I do feel the pull, and the pain when she's not close to me."

Wow, was all I could think of to say. He hugged me, and then asked me to dance with him. We danced two dances, and then he needed to be close to his mate again. I went back to my original spot.

This is where I was when Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to. I could feel his love, not only for me, but for his family. He was feeling proud of them as well. So was I.

"Shall we join the party Mrs. Whitlock, or would you prefer to have our own party in private?" he asked me.

I never said a word, I just sent him my love. This party had been going on for several hours, and I needed my mate. I then sent him my lust.

He quickly went and told the kids we were leaving and to enjoy themselves. Then he quickly took us to our suite. I loved this man with everything I had in me. I just hope that forever will be long enough. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Like I said at the top, this is the last chapter. There will be an Epilogue, and I might do a couple of one shots with CJ and Laya, if anyone is interested. I am hoping to have the Epilogue up next week or the week after. I will be working a lot, but I'm hoping to get the chapter done quickly. After that I will be working only on Unseen Scars. I'm not sure if I will be writing another story, I have no ideas right now. If you have something you would like to see in a story, let me know. I will warn you though, I only write Jasper/Bella stories. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, and alerts. Love ya guys.**


	32. Epilogue

**A/N First of all, please forgive me for taking so long to get this posted. I'll explain why at the bottom. I need to say a huge thank you to my prereader sinfulroad69 for her awesome help in this story, she actually came up with the title. Another huge thank you to my beta KareBear1965 in helping to make this readable. I love you guys. My prereader says she cried while reading this chapter so be prepared. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
><strong>

**Jasper POV**

It's hard to believe that its been twenty five fucking years since our battle with Aro, and Caius. So much has happened, and so many changes have taken place, but most of them good. Right now, we are celebrating, again.

Bella and I were married thirty-five years ago today. The family just wanted another reason to have a party. So, here we are at the compound where we finally decided to make our home, at least for awhile. Alice, being Alice had the whole area decorated. This isn't what I really wanted to be doing with my mate right now.

I knew that my mate knew of my plans for later. I was planning on taking her to our island that I had bought for her on our twentieth anniversary. It was secluded, and we could enjoy the sun on our skin, without worry of being seen by humans. We were going to be spending at least a month there, and I wasn't planning on her wearing clothes the whole time we're there.

I thought back on all that has happened since we won. It took only days for some of the shit to get in order, but took years for other stuff. There had to be some kind of ruling so that vampires didn't get out of control, that was the hardest thing to deal with. Marcus, refused to be the only ruling king.

With the help of others, it took a couple of years to actually get it set up; we finally got what we felt would be the best course for the vampire world. There was not just one or two, or even three in charge. No, the laws were made, and enforced by a board of vampires. If someone broke a law, it was up to the board members to decide on the course of action.

Did I say that it was a board of vampires? My mistake, there were some humans from the human town that were also part of the board. There were also now some hybrids from their town. Yeah, most of the adults had gone to fight, and there were only young ones left with a few exceptions.

They had to be taught that both humans and vampires could live together as long as the vampires didn't become monsters, and become cruel in their feedings. That was one of the new laws that both Marcus, and Carlisle had wanted to see put in place. No innocent humans were to be killed for food.

The humans in the town already knew of our existence, and so we couldn't allow them to leave. But we did start to introduce them to more modern things, while making sure they stayed isolated. We took care of any needs they had, and in return for our kindness, they actually donated blood on a regular basis for the vampires that wanted to stay on human blood.

The human drinkers here didn't need to leave to go and kill. There was more than enough stored blood for everyone. Of course, Kaz, Felix, and Angel had taken to animal blood for the sakes of their mates. The humans had also started taking vampire mates, and being turned. There were also those that wanted to be turned even without having a mate. Each one was granted their requests, after making sure that they understood everything.

Speaking of mates, both of the kids were now married. I was at this moment watching some of the grand kids playing vampire version of tag. The younger ones, anyway. There were a total of seventy seven grand kids, and still counting, one hundred three great grand kids, fifty two great great grand kids, thirty three great great great grand kids, and so far fifteen great great great great grand kids.

It only took about five years for Laya's kids to become "adults", but it took CJ's the normal seven years for his kids. Since both him and Angel were hybrids, their kids took the same length of time to grow up as they did. I do have to say that not all of the grand kids are CJs and Laya's.

Yeah, we actually adopted five of the hybrids that were left without parents. They were all babies when we took them. There were four girls, and one boy. I kept telling Bella that he needed a brother to help him against all the females, but she said he could hold his own with the girls.

She was right of course. He had this gift that he would use and do things to his sisters. He could actually make himself invisible for short periods of time. I had to admit though the girls could also hold their own, and had to rescue him from their clutches many times over the years.

There would be more grand kids, as well as the greats, born every few months. Some of course were not our biological kids or grand kids, but that didn't fucking matter to us. We loved them just as much as our own biological kids.

After they were all grown and on their own, the place just felt so empty. I talked Bella into adopting some of the human children, and a few more of the hybrids. The humans that we adopted are now finally grown, and all but one are married. The real shock though is that Bella was the one who wanted to wait a few years before adopting any more. I had to practically beg her to adopt more!

Actually, it turns out that every single family member adopted several of the hybrids, as well as some of the human children. Even Marcus adopted a couple of the hybrids and raised them with help from the females in our family. He was the only one who actually did not adopt at least one human child.

The vampires had managed to deplete the human adult population in the town before the battle, and actually left about two thousand human orphans. We couldn't adopt all of them, but the ones we didn't we kept together in an orphanage type dwelling, in which all of us took turns spending time with the kids there. Rose and Esme were in charge of that one.

As vampires had taken most of their parents for food, or turning; well, we felt we owed them to at least help them have healthy, happy, lives. It wasn't their faults that monsters had taken their parents, and we also wanted them to know that not all vampires were monsters.

Peter and Char did end up raising Angel, as well as six other kids. Peter it turns out was an amazing father. Oh, he still taught all of them how to cuss, but he also taught them about unconditional love. They had a total of five girls, and two boys. Not one of them will let anyone get away with shit, and four of them learned how to pull pranks from their dad, and Uncle Emmett.

Carlisle and Esme adopted the most kids; they ended up with ten, at the beginning. At one point, they had eighteen kids. As soon as the older ones are grown up, and leave; they would adopt more. Both of them have enough love for all of them.

The biggest change around here is the fact that while we left the outer walls up, we did tear down all walls inside our compound so that the humans, as well as the hybrids can go anywhere around this compound without fear. They only place they couldn't go, was outside of the compound.

We destroyed the breeding area, and changed up the turning and training area. We still use it for turning, but any training is done in the area that we used. We only train those who will be in the guard. We still have to send out guard members to enforce the laws, and to deal with those who have exposed us to the humans.

Before, if a human found out about us, they had to be either killed, or turned. Now, the human is given three choices. They can either come here to live out the remainder of their lives, be turned, or have Will erase their memories.

Will is a good friend of Kaz, as well as mine. He was turned by Makenna and Kaz. As a human, he had photographic memory. Now, he can control memories of both humans, and vampires. He can erase, or make up a memory to give to someone.

Carlisle, and Marcus wanted to give the humans that had found out about us a choice. It wasn't their fault that some fucking vampire was careless. Even though now in this time, it was more rare for this to happen. At the beginning, it was a daily occurrence.

When it was known that the kings were dead, and there were new rulers in place, some vampires felt they no longer needed to be cautious, and hide. Most of them are now dead. They didn't believe that we would destroy those that refused to follow the laws. We didn't like having to kill, but it was necessary in order to make sure that the vampires still had laws that needed to be followed, just like the humans did.

Watching the grand kids playing right now was bringing back some memories. I say grand kids but there are some greats, as well as great great, grand kids here right now. The funniest part of all of this is that now Laya, and CJ are both grandparents, and great grandparents themselves!

I must say that CJ, and Laya, are the only two in the family who haven't adopted. Oh hell no, they didn't fucking need to. Since Laya, CJ, and Angel will never get older, they can continue to have kids. This was something that neither one of them even though about, apparently.

Laya, and Kaz ended up with, at this point, with twelve. Numbers thirteen, and fourteen are on the way. Like her mom did, she carries between four and five months, and this is the third set of twins. This time was planned though. All of their other kids were grown up already!

They had ended up having eight girls, and four boys. That was the most fun I have ever had, watching all of them interact. Not all of them have gifts, but the ones that did, made great use of them against their siblings. It wasn't fair, but it sure as hell was fucking funny, when some of them were up in the air all of a sudden.

CJ, and Angel, have nineteen right now. Their plan is to wait a few years before having more. Angel can use the shot like Bella did; it seems to help her the way it's supposed to. It is different though, now, instead of taking it once every three months, she only has to take it once a year. There is a side effect that CJ doesn't seem to mind at all.

It makes her so fucking horny. It's usually weeks before we see them right after she takes it. Then, at least two to four times a day they are gone. At least, they both get tired and need to rest. To see him now, makes me laugh when I think back to when his instincts kicked in, and he wanted, and needed to claim her.

While they were strong, I could tell that it wasn't quite as strong as a full vampire's instincts to claim were. But, I'll never forget the first time his instincts did kick in. I had made sure to explain everything from a male vampire's point of view to him, right after I knew he knew what was going on with Angel. I explained all about the need to claim, and mark. I also told him that since he was one quarter human, that there was no way to know just how strong, or even if his instincts would kick in like that.

That was about four years before they finally did kick in. She had just turned seven, and was full grown. He kissed her, and next thing he knew he had her pinned to the wall, and was about to rip her clothes off. Somehow, he was able to come back to himself before he did. While he was beating himself up for even trying to do that, she was highly upset that he had stopped, she wanted him just as badly.

Right after that, they got married. He had already proposed to her, with a ring. They were going to wait until she was finished with school to get married, but after that he was afraid to wait. He refused to break his promise to Angel's mama.

Seems that before the woman left to go to Aro, she knew that CJ was her daughter's mate. She made him promise not to claim her, or have any kind of sexual relationship, until after they were married. She had been a preacher's daughter, and felt like she needed to wait until marriage to have sex. Yep! She fucking made Jack wait until they were married to have sex with him. Needless to say, they were married almost right after they met.

So they were married three days after he had tried to claim her. Alice was allowed to decorate, and so it was a grand affair. They went to Isle Esme for their honeymoon. There was no fucking way I wanted to hear my son, and his new wife going at it. He had taken condoms, but his instincts were apparently just as strong as a full vampire's once he allowed it to kick in.

They came back both claimed, marked, satisfied, happy, and definitely pregnant. She carried the baby for two and a half months, and had a beautiful baby girl. She had CJ's looks, and her mama's personality.

Angel, being raised by Peter had a mouth on her, and wasn't afraid to use it either. She was outgoing, and had a fiery temper. She was almost as bad as I am when pissed off. But the look in her eyes when she looked at CJ or her children spoke of someone who loved deeply.

It took several years, and several pregnancies for Angel to finally start taking the shots. After the first girl was born, she ended up pregnant with not twins, but triplets. Three beautiful boys came into the world, and we were ecstatic. After that she had four sets of twins. Two were fraternal, and two identical. Actually, she had another set of triplets in between, along with a couple of single births. The last pregnancy were twins, and that was six years ago.

Rose and Emmett, were happier these last twenty-five years than I had ever seen them. Their home was always filled with kids, and now even a few of what they considered grand kids. They didn't really adopt any as they had the responsibility of the orphanage, as well as being on the board. No, the kids from the orphanage were always allowed in their home.

Edward and Alice of course had adopted humans, and hybrids. They made sure the number of boys were equal to the number of girls, as well as human to hybrid ratio. They also had four, and as soon as the older ones were grown and on their own, they would adopt more. I must admit though, I felt almost sorry for their kids.

You see, with those two as parents, they couldn't get away with shit! They were always caught, even _before_ they did anything. Alice couldn't _see_ the hybrids, but "dad" could always read their minds. Mostly, it was the kids wanting to pull pranks like their cousins, or their uncles did. Esme finally talked to them and helped them to understand that kids need to have this kind of fun, so as long as the shit didn't include something to cause someone pain; they let them go.

The reason they only adopted four at a time was simple. They both had to go whenever the guards were sent out to take care of an unruly vampire. Edward could read the truth in their minds, and Alice could "see" if they would continue with being undisciplined. The outcome was obvious if they had either already exposed vampires to humans, or weren't going to stop.

Krissy and Felix adopted, but they adopted the children that were having problems dealing with either life in general, or those who had been badly abused by their parents. Yeah, even in our little human town there were monsters who wanted to abuse others, mostly children.

Ethan and Lexi; they too adopted. Like Krissy and Felix, they only adopted "special" babies. These were babies that no one else would want, the ones that were born with defects. Some of them had downs syndrome, but they were always babies. Most of the parents that these children were born to, well; they either couldn't or wouldn't take care of them.

It wasn't, even so, much that they wouldn't take care of them as they really didn't know how to. They also knew that if they let Ethan and Lexi raise them, that even if their lives would be short because of their disability, that they would be loved, and well cared for. And, some of the babies would only live a few months or years, before their disability would cause their deaths.

Those cases were always the hardest. Especially since technically we could have saved their lives by turning them. They were way too young to be turned; that was the one thing we all had to agree with Aro, and Caius about.

Still, even if they only lived a few months, their lives were filled with much love, peace, laughter, and joy. Bella and I had taken in a baby that didn't survive past her third month. We were both devastated even though we knew she wouldn't live to see her first birthday.

We both decided to let Ethan, and his mate handle those babies. It was just too fucking hard to watch someone you know is innocent, and helpless die. At least, we know that Rebekah was happy and loved. She smiled all the time.

Some things that we did just for the humans and hybrids we felt were necessary for the well being of those who were left behind. We actually started a school, were the basics were taught. It was mostly the same as any other school in America with some exceptions.

The harder subjects were not taught at the school, but at the university that was started. We didn't feel the need to waste time with teaching stuff that most of the kids would never use. If they wanted to go to learn certain things like calculus, then they could go and learn that shit after graduating.

They were taught the basics like I said, as well as history. Although, the history they learned was far different than other schools. They were taught about the Civil War, but from our view point since we had lived through it. They were also taught about the history of vampires, but only if they wanted to learn more about us as a species.

They were also taught about the laws for both humans and vampires. In this place if a human broke the law, they went to prison. Depending on the law broken, sometimes, it was for life. If they killed, again, depending on the crime, and the remorse of the one who was guilty, they were sentenced to death.

If they had killed, and there was rape involved, or some kind of fear before the death, or if it was a young person, or a child, then they were made to experience the same kind of fear, before their death. The death was always by vampire. They were drained, and if the family of the one killed wanted to, they could watch. Needless to say, there had only been three, and they were during the first few years.

We did have some close calls, that had been stopped. Those that had been caught, found themselves spending the rest of their lives in prison. The value of life, whether it be human or vampire was too great to allow those who tried to snuff a life out, be allowed to have access to try it again.

If I could have seen where I would be, and how my life is now, when I was with Maria; well let's just say that I would have believed that I had gone crazy. I was born into this life to be a killer. It's what I did best in the beginning. Now, I do my damnedest to save lives, yep, even human ones.

The best part of all of this is now headed my way. My beautiful mate, and she's bringing one of our greats, granddaughters with her. She's two now, and has a human mother, and a hybrid father. She is actually the great-granddaughter of CJ's first born.

As soon as they got to where Brianna could see me, she started wiggling and wanting to get down. Bella put her down, and she flew at me running at a faster rate than a human would. I squatted down so that I could pick her up once she got close enough, and spin her around.

It was a game, she, and I played and she fucking loved it. I loved hearing her squeal in delight. So, I spun her around, making sure not to go too fast, and then she gave me a hug.

Then she spoke up, "Papaw; I missed you. You weren't there when I woke up."

"I'm sorry baby girl, I needed to go hunt. I just got back a few minutes ago. I promise to try to always be there when you wake up. You know you're my favorite girl don't you?" I said.

She sighed heavily before speaking, "Papaw, you say that to all of your granddaughters. Sides, everyone knows that Me Maw is your favorite girl. Your just being silly!"

"Its still true though, you are my favorite girl. I love you sweetheart." I replied.

"I love you too, Papaw. Just be there next time I'm waking up!" she told me.

She was always a sassy one, "Yes ma'am!" I told her.

With that she jumped out of my arms after giving me a kiss on my cheek and ran off. Bella was in my arms, as soon as she was gone.

"I have what little we are taking with us packed, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I was just thinking about everything, and how we got to where we are right now. I have known it for a while now, but I need to say it again. I have to be the luckiest fucker ever. I have you, our kids, grand kids, and so much fucking love." I told her, my voice choking with emotions.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. But like you I need to say it again, I love you, cowboy. I can't wait until we get to our island, so I can show you just how much," she whispered the last part.

Suddenly, we heard another voice, Ugh! Mom, can't you keep shit like that to yourselves?"

CJ, and Laya were walking up to us. They had overheard the last part, and CJ just had to let us know they heard it.

Laya spoke up, "Sorry if we overheard something we shouldn't have. We just wanted to come and say our goodbyes before you left. Also, please have fun, you two deserve it more than anyone."

"Oh don't worry about us having fun. I plan on making sure your mama has more fun than she has ever had. She deserves that and much more." I told them.

"Dad, please, way too much fucking information!" CJ said once again.

I was about to say something else but Bella interrupted me, "Look, isn't it just beautiful here?"

We all turned and looked out over the area she was looking at. Everyone was outside; it was a beautiful, warm day. All the younger kids were playing, with adults watching, some playing with the kids. Yes, it was a beautiful sight.

"You know its kind of funny. We never planned on being here, being in charge of the vampire world, yet here we are. It's one of those times when you almost have to believe in destiny. You know, Sometimes; Destiny Takes Control!"

I have to say, I agree. Now, if I can just hurry my mate, along so I can do wicked things to her. . .

**A/N I'm really sad right now. This story is now over. I would really love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry this took so long but RL has been kicking me in the ass hard. My husband had a stroke, and I got sick. There are some other issues going on, so please forgive me. There will be at least two O/S that I will post under a different title. One will be about CJ, and his mate, the other Laya, and Kaz. But it will probably be a while before I post them. I want to work on Unseen Scars, and I need to be in a total different mind set to write that story. If you have anything that you would like to see in the O/S then let me know in the review. I will post them eventually. Thanks to everyone who read, and reviewed, or even just read this story. Thanks to all who added this to their alerts, and favorites. I wrote this for you, because I enjoy writing, and its the one thing I'm fairly good at, at least that's what others have told me. Thanks for taking this journey with me, and putting up with my craziness. Hopefully, I'll see you in my other story. Love you guys.**


End file.
